complaciendo a mis lectores
by pequebalam
Summary: oooooooooooooooooooo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^.^**

**Bueno este Nuevo fic será una serie de historias dedicadas para todos ustedes.**

**Las reglas son así.**

**Obviamente la pareja será HiccupxToothless .**

**Para que yo les escriba su historia tienen que ponerme sus requisitos.**

**-Para empezar si quieren que Toothless sea un hibrido o un dragón**

**-Si desean que su historia contenga lemon o no**

**-Una ambientación, o si lo prefieren yo la hago.**

**-Si la desean con tragedia, humor, un final infeliz**

**Por ejemplo podría ser así: Toothless humano, tema primer beso, lugar, no se, un café.**

**Con que me manden esto yo les escribo una historia especial para ustedes.**

**Esto lo hago como agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han dado en mis demás fics. Sus comentarios me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Tan bien tómenlo como un regalo de navidad y año nuevo.**

**Asi que :**

**ValeryVampire**

**LaRojas09**

**LadyNightmarethmda**

**Niknok19**

**viliandraOdette**

**Meikojoker**

**C.B Gullermo**

**ALEXME.S**

**Cielphantomville**

**FANPyF**

**Y demas queridos lectores, espero sus comentarios.**

**P.D. Las historias no serán muy largas eh.**


	2. llamadas

**Mi estimado Kaoruminamoto no creas que me he olvidado de ti, te dedico este primero porque sé que te gusta el lemon, o almenos eso he entendido en tus comentarios, espero te guste.**

**Por cierto, sigo copiando los libros en PDF, ya voy con el segundo, en cuanto termine te lo mando.**

**Y a todos aquellos que me lo pidieron.**

* * *

**Llamadas**

**-..Lo puedes creer, la verdad en ocasiones no entiendo a Ruffnut.**

Una chica rubia se encontraba hablando con su novio por el celular, la joven revisaba su guardarropa arrojando algunas prendas a la cama.

-**y luego me reclamo, ¡a mí!, yo como iba a saber lo de su hermano, digo, tal vez lo escuche, pero ese no es motivo para enojarse, ¿no crees?**

Se hundió más en el armario viendo su contenido.

-**oye…estas bien…te escuchas un poco agitado…. ¡enfermo!, ay Hiccup te tienes que cuidar mejor**.

Con calma empezó a revisar algunas blusas intentando decidirse.

-**bueno, como te decía el chiste es que ella y su hermano estaban peleados, no sé muy bien el motivo. Entonces nosotras salimos de compras y pues, nos lo encontramos en el centro. De repente que se arma el jaleo, ella le empezó a gritar y él la siguió, Heather y yo nos quedamos en blanco sin saber qué hacer, de repente que llega a policía y… ¿Hiccup?... ¿estás bien?... ¿seguro?, escuche un grito….la tele, hay hombre bájale. Como te decía, bla, bla, bla…**

* * *

Esto no podía continuar así, lo que hacía era injusto y estaba muy mal, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle eso a su amiga de la infancia pero le era imposible evitarlo.

Conocía a Astrid desde niños y la quería tanto como a una hermana, una hermana con la que estaba comprometido… ¡sí! Comprometido por un acuerdo entre familias, ya que a sus padres se les hizo muy divertido revivir esa vieja tradición para estrechar más su amistad.

¡Acaso estaban locos!, por Dios, no vivían en la edad media, acaso no podían dejarlo decidir sobre su futuro.

A él jamás le gusto esa idea, pero a su compañera de juegos le pareció muy divertida, la niña se sentía orgullosa de estar comprometida, y no con cualquiera, estaba comprometida con el hijo del alcalde, el puesto más importante en esa diminuta isla. La chica lo presumía como si se tratara de un muñeco de moda, llevándolo de aquí para allá pese a sus protestas, las cuales no eran muchas ya que era muy tímido.

Incluso varios de sus "amigos" se burlaban de él diciéndole que sería Astrid la que mandaría en la casa, en ocasiones hasta sus padres los apoyaban.

Durante años se vio marcado por eso. Pero todo cambio cuando creció, cuando fue aceptado en una respetable universidad del país, cuando la noticia se supo su familia no dejo de gritar a los cuatro vientos, ocasionando que todos voltearan a verle cuando salía a la calle.

Hiccup se sintió muy aliviado cuando logro alejarse de ese lugar llamado hogar. Ahora vivía en la ciudad, sobrevivía por su cuenta y estaba libre de la presión que los suyos ejercían en él.

Para gracia o desgracia ese nuevo ambiente influyo rápidamente en él, cambiando algunas perspectivas y ambiciones.

Si bien seguía interesado en su carrera de medicina, a la cual le echaba muchas ganas, el convivir con otro tipo de personas cambio su forma de pensar. Seguía siendo un chico muy tímido, pero ya no tan cerrado…aunque pensándolo bien, jamás fue cerrado, la verdad le daba mucho temor mostrarse tal cual por el miedo al rechazo, no solo de la gente en la isla, más bien miedo al rechazo por parte de sus padres y su amiga, porque en ese lugar…digamos que no era buena idea mostrar sus "gustos".

Para solventar sus estudios (ya que no quería la ayuda de sus padres) entro a trabajar en un bar, aquí le sirvió mucho el haber pasado tantas tardes con su padrino Gobber, un ebrio por excelencia, gracias a ello sabia como tratar a sus clientes, varios de los cuales, dicho sea de paso, no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Y es que el chico era una ternura, sumiso, con rasgos infantiles, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes que mostraban una mirada pura y sincera.

Fue en ese lugar donde lo conoció.

Después de cerrar, cuando se retiraba a su apartamento, solo, ya que su jefa, amiga y vecina Stormfly saldría con un cliente frecuente, y no podría llevarle a casa como siempre lo hacía.

El chico no se preocupó, estaba muy agradecido con la chica, que lo cuidaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, le permitía estudiar en el trabajo o usar la computadora del lugar para sus proyectos, la verdad le debía mucho a ella y a Meatlug, su compañera de trabajo. Esas dos le habían acogido y apoyaban como incluso su familia jamás lo hizo, por lo que no se molestó cuando le dijo si podía regresar solo, después de todo ellas se merecían un rato de diversión.

El chico no había dado ni tres pasos a la parada cuando unos sujetos lo jalaron y arrastraron hasta el estacionamiento. Hiccup estaba aterrado, ya que les conocía, varios días atrás lo habían estado acosando, el joven intento correrlos, pero la verdad era muy tímido y asustadizo como para lograrlo, fueron Stormfly y Meatlug las que les pusieron un alto, Stormfly les rompió un tarro de cerveza a cada uno en la cabeza, y Meatlug los saco a patadas, desde entonces no se había acercado al lugar.

Lo arrojaron al interior de una camioneta, Hiccup intento protestar pero una mano tosca tapo su boca, pronto sintió un peso extra que lo aplastaba. Cerro los ojos espantado rogando por ayuda, por fortuna sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

Un tipo de cabello negro y largo, con ojos verde tóxicos se encargó de rescatarlo. El chico se deshizo primero del sujeto que vigilaba, le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara y lo estrello después contra el costado del auto.

De un fuerte tirón retiro al sujeto que se encontraba sobre Hiccup y comenzó a golpearlo afuera.

El castaño abrió los ojos aliviado al sentir su cuerpo libre; afuera solo se escuchaban ruidos de forcejeo, golpes y maldiciones, después de algunos segundos todo se calmó y unas pisadas fuertes comenzaron a dirigirse a la camioneta.

Hiccup se hundió en el asiento asustado, pronto su vista fue bloqueada por un traje negro de motociclista.

**-valla, pero que ternurita tenemos aquí,** un chico no mucho mayor que él le veía fijamente**\- pero que mono, con razón querían divertirse contigo,** el azabache lo tomo de la mano de forma brusca, -**ven, vámonos.**

De un tirón lo saco del vehículo y lo alejo del lugar, Hiccup alcanzo a ver a sus agresores tendidos en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y con algo de sangre en sus rostros.

El azabache lo llevo a casa a bordo de una moto (ya saben tipo renegado), cuando llegaron Hiccup se lo agradeció y le curo uno que otro raspón que tenía en la cara, el chico salió de ahí sin cruzar ninguna palabra con él, esto lo agradeció el castaño, ya que no se le daba hablar con extraños.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al verlo la siguiente noche en el bar, y más grande al saber que iba todas las noches. Aunque pensándolo bien el tipo tenía pinta de motociclista…y bueno, el bar donde trabajaba se encontraba a media carretera y era refugio para motociclistas y camioneros.

El morocho y sus amigos se juntaban todas las noches en una esquina del lugar, junto a las mesas de billar, Hiccup siempre se quedaba en la barra y las chicas salían a llevar las órdenes a esos sujetos, por lo que Hiccup no se había percatado antes de su presencia.

Pero eso no quería decir que el morocho no le conociera, el chico lo miraba de reojo todas las noches, observaba como le sonreía a todo el mundo, incluidos el par de idiotas que lo habían atacado. Para ser honestos tenía planeado invitarle a salir esa noche, convenció a su amigo Hokfang para que saliera con su feroz guardiana, ósea Stormfly, y así tener el camino libre. Jamás imagino que todo terminaría tan mal para el chico, pero almenos se encontraba ahí y logro salvarle.

Se disculpó con sus amigos y se acercó a la barra, Hokfang, Barf y Belch lo miraron partir, los chicos eran conscientes de la atracción que sentía su amigo por ese pequeño barman, la verdad el azabache se les había adelantado, ya que a ellos también se les hacía adorable.

Hiccup casi se va de espaldas al verlo frente a él, fue tanta la sorpresa que el chico dejo caer una botella de cerveza llamando la atención de algunos clientes, en especial la de su celosa guardiana, la cual no tardo en acercarse para cuidar al pequeño. Hiccup alcanzo a detenerla antes de que esta le estampara un tarro de cerveza en la cabeza (ya que pensó que había molestado al chico), le narro rápidamente lo ocurrido, salvando así al chico de la ira de la peliverde, ira que rápidamente fue dirigida contra los otros sujetos, ya se la pagarían cuando les volviera a ver.

El grupo de Toothless (como se llamaba el morocho) conto con suerte esa noche, la peliverde no les cobro en agradecimiento por haber salvado al pequeño, al cual consideraba su hermanito menor.

Toothless se quedó en la barra toda la noche platicando con el menor, al cerrar se ofreció a llevarle a su casa…claro que tuvo que contar con la aprobación de las féminas (que saldrían con sus amigos) las cuales lo amenazaron con quitarle su hombría de la peor manera posible si algo le pasaba a Hiccup.

Así comenzó su muy rara amistad, en poco tiempo el morocho lo llevaba a todos lados, la escuela, el trabajo, algún encargo de la peliverde. En principio Hiccup se sentía un poco incómodo, pero conforme paso el tiempo esta relación le empezó a gustar, desarrollando un afecto muy profundo por su compañero, desgraciadamente el chico no sabía cómo expresarlo, debido a su timidez nata.

Por fortuna Toothless no pensaba igual y decidió tomar la iniciativa, tras tres semanas de fingida amistad ya no lo soporto más, una tarde mientras lo recogía fuera de la facultad, lo recibió con un fogoso beso que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta y rompió el corazón de algunas chicas, las cuales los consideraban hermanos.

El mismo Hiccup tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar a la acción de su compañero, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en corresponderle.

El terminar el morocho lo miro fijamente, tomándole de la cara.

**-ahora eres mío**, fue lo único que le dijo a un sonrojado Hiccup.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tres meses después, postrado en su cama apunto de llamar a sus padres y su supuesta novia.

Antes de que el chico marcara algún número el teléfono sonó, se sobresaltó un poco pero no tardo en contestar.

-**Hola**

**-**_Hola, ¿Cómo está mi futuro doctor eh?_

**-A…Astrid**

-_sí, la misma, tu linda y hermosa prometida al teléfono. Te tengo que llamar, porque tú, bueno…pero es razonable, ¿muy ocupado en clases verdad?_

**-eh…si…muy ocupado**, contesto nervioso

_-oh que mal, adivina que, Heather va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces y bueno, pensé que talvez podrías venir_**.**

**-yo…lo siento, no puedo….escucha Astrid…tengo que decirte algo, es sobre el compromiso…bueno yo…**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con cuidado, Toothless venia entrando, el morocho regresaba de una carrera de motocicletas y una importante parada que hizo después de ella. Entro tranquilamente al departamento de su novio (si, tenía llave) y comenzó a buscarle. Se paró en seco al escuchar el nombre de la interlocutora que hablaba con su niño, Hiccup ya le había hablado sobre el compromiso.

Con cuidado se acercó a su pareja, tenía curiosidad por saber qué le diría.

**-no...Escucha Astrid, lo que sucede es que yo….bueno yo estoy Salien… ¿eh?...no, me quieres escuchar….si, si me acuerdo de ellos…**

El castaño bufo molesto, genial, algún día lo escucharía… a él que demonios le importaba su loca aventura con la gemela. El solo quería decirle que el compromiso estaba roto, que ahora tenía a alguien en su vida, alguien que lo hacía feliz

-**Astrid de verdad yo tengo que…si, si me acuerdo de Snoutlout, es mi primo lo recuerdas ¬¬, ahhhh,** dio un respiro resignado, parece que primero tenía que escuchar su chocoaventura.

El chico estaba por sentarse en la cama cuando fue girado de improvisto. Unos cálidos labios cubrieron los suyos.

Hiccup se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan placentera que le provocaba un simple beso de su novio, estaba por colgar pero el morocho se lo impidió.

El azabache le quito el teléfono y lo recostó en la cama mientras seguía besándolo.

-_entonces decidimos ir a comprar los disfraces este martes al salir del trabajo, yo la verdad tenía planeado comprar un disfraz de enfermera, así si venias haríamos una linda pareja, ¿no crees?,_ menciono una voz melosa por el teléfono.

-**una enfermera eh, mmmm, no suena mal, Hiccup te vistes así para mi cumpleaños**, susurro con malicia el azabache en su oído, antes de comenzar a lamerlo.

**-ca…cállate O/././O**

El morocho comenzó a retirar la camisa del menor, se deleitó besando y lamiendo esa blanca piel que quedaba expuesta. Hiccup apretaba sus labios intentando reprimir los gemidos que deseaban salir de su boca, en poco tiempo sus pezones comenzaron a ser torturados por la experta lengua de su pareja.

_-pero sucede que Heather también quería disfrazarse de enfermera, ¿lo puedes creer?, que zorra_.

La vos del teléfono seguía hablando como loca, proporcionándoles un ambiente muy excitante y peligroso.

-**Tooth…espera…déjame terminar de hablar.**

**-no…quiero escuchar lo que dice tu supuesta novia**.

El azabache volvió a apoderarse de sus labios mientras comenzaba a frotar su miembro arriba de la tela del pantalón. Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, era la primera vez que su novio lo tocaba de esa manera, hasta ahora solo habían sido besos y alguna que otra caricia, pero parece que esta noche pasarían a otra cosa, esto lo emociono y le aterro al mismo tiempo, ya que sería su primera vez.

Con cuidado Toothless comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, el pelinegro acomodo a Hiccup en la cama, dejando el teléfono lejos de su alcance, la verdad no ponía atención a lo que la chica le decía, pero el ambiente lo estaba excitando demasiado. Con toda la calma del mundo retiro el pantalón y la ropa interior, Hiccup intento protestar pero uno labios se lo impidieron.

Comenzó a masajear el pene de su niño de arriba a bajo sin dejar de besarlo. Hiccup salto en la cama, rápidamente se abrazó al cuello de su novio profundizando los besos.

_-…y entonces yo sugerí tomar un helado, así que nos dirigimos a la planta baja y… ¿Hiccup?... ¿Hiccup me escuchas?_

El azabache sonrió al escuchar el reclamo de la rubia, tomo el teléfono y se lo paso al menor ordenándole contestar.

-**sí, si te escucho**, respondió de forma monótona sin quitarle la vista a su amante.

Este le sonrió y comenzó con su trabajo, se desprendió de su chamarra y camisa y comenzó a darle una buena dosis de sexo oral. Comenzó lamiendo despacio, desde la base a la punta, mientras con una mano estimulaba sus testículos, después de un rato lo introdujo en su boca dando pequeñas succiones.

La respiración del castaño comenzó a aumentar, mordió sus labios evitando así gemir, mientras con su mano jugaba con el cabello de su amante, pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse, jamás se había sentido así.

_-y luego me reclamo, ¡a mí!, ¿yo cómo iba a saber lo de su hermano?_

**-mmju**

-_digo talvez lo escuche, pero eso no era motivo para que se enfadara, ¿no crees?_

-**agh…no…no lo era, **respondió aguantando sus gemidos.

_-Oye_

**-s…si,** una feroz lamida y una pequeña mordida en su base lo hizo saltar soltando un ligero gruñido.

_-¿estás bien?, te escuchas agitado_

**-es…estoy enfermo…me quiere dar tos.**

Toothless rio ante el ingenio de su niño, comenzó a aumentar el nivel de succión y el masaje, esto se ponía divertido.

-_ay Hiccup, se más cuidadoso._

Como demonios se prestó para esto, era lo más enfermo que había hecho en toda su vida… y lo peor, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y comenzó a presionar la cabeza de su novio, pidiendole que aumentara la velocidad; un calor se apodero de su vientre, indicándole que estaba a punto de llegar.

_-…entonces que se arma el jaleo…_

No, ya no resistía, y su respiración lo confirmaba, apretó sus labios para evitar gritar, estaba seguro de que no funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo… y por los dioses que no funciono, un ardor creció en su parte baja y recorrió el camino hasta salir expulsado de su cuerpo.

-_que llegan los guardias y…_

-**AHHHHHH**

Sí, no pudo evitarlo.

_-¡Hiccup!_

**-….**

_-ey Hiccup ¿estás bien?_

El castaño respiraba entrecortado y tenía los ojos llorosos, frente a él se encontraba un sonriente Toothless que se relamía los labios…si, el sabor de su niño era muy dulce.

_-¡HICCUP!_

El grito de la rubia lo saco de su ensoñación.

**-s… ¿sí?**

_-¿estás bien?, escuche un grito._

**-fue…la….tele,** respondió agitado apretando el teléfono

Toothless se separó un poco y comenzó a retirarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Hiccup lo miraba fijamente, normalizando su respiración y apretando el teléfono, cuando aprecio la desnudes de su pareja trago grueso…su cuerpo era perfecto.

El morocho se colocó nuevamente entre sus piernas, con calma llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor, este capto el mensaje y comenzó a chuparlos como si fueran un dulce. El azabache le quito el teléfono y lo coloco a un costado, mirándole depredadoramente.

_-y llegaron los policías y comenzaron a jalarnos, ¿lo puedes creer?, era obvio que eran novatos de lo contrario no me habrían tocado…_

Con cuidado ingreso un dedo en el interior de Hiccup, este se arqueo adolorido, aguantando las ganas de gritar. El azabache comenzó a darle pequeños besos intentando calmarlo, mientras movía su dedo en forma circular. Cuando Hiccup se relajó y acostumbro a la intromisión, Toothless agrego otro dedo, en esta ocasión el chico no tardo tanto en acostumbrarse.

_-y fue muy gracioso Hiccup, debiste de ver las caras de esos oficiales cuando tú padre llego, se pusieron tan blancos como la nieve._

Hiccup gemía ligeramente entre cada beso, el chico comenzaba a sentirse en el cielo.

**-¿listo?,** pregunto en voz baja el azabache cerca de su oído

Hiccup asintió apenado. Toothless le dio una ligera mordida a su oído, tomo con cuidado sus caderas y comenzó a ingresar despacio, su pequeño se aferró a su espalda intentando mitigar el dolor, y el grito que deseaba dar.

Toothless se detuvo esperando a que Hiccup se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, llenaba su cara de besos intentando reconfortarlo, cuando el chico se relajó comenzó a mover las caderas despacio y de forma tímida, esta fue la señal para que el morocho comenzara, deslizo sus manos a los glúteos del chico y comenzó a masajearlos mientras empezaba a moverse.

Las primeras embestidas eran un poco dolorosas, por lo que Hiccup se colgó de su cuello evitando gritar, con el tiempo el dolor se convirtió en placer, el castaño no pudo evitar uno que otro gemido.

-…_entonces tu padre dijo que los reprendería y….oye, me estas escuchando… ¿Hiccup?_

Astrid detuvo su largo monologo, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaban ligeras voces y uno que otro… ¿gruñido?

_-¡te dije que apagues esa televisión Hiccup!,_ reclamo molesta, -_te estoy contando lo que mi suegro hizo por mí y tú lo ignoras._

De acuerdo, ya había tenido suficiente de esa chica.

Toothless le dio un rápido beso y cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, con calma tomo el teléfono.

**-¡hola!**

_-al fin, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios me dejas hablando sola?_, reclamo furiosa.

**-escucha niña**, hablo una voz más gruesa.

Astrid se sobresaltó un poco, esa no era la voz de Hiccup

_-¿qu…quién es? ¿Dónde está Hiccup?_

Toothless mostro un amplia sonrisa que hizo al castaño temblar, esto no acabaría bien.

El azabache continuaba embistiéndolo de forma calmada mientras le veía fijamente, le guiño el ojo antes de contestar.

**-yo, soy Toothless… ¡el esposo de Hiccup!**

El corazón del castaño se detuvo al oírle decir eso, el color en sus mejillas aumento y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

_-¡¿QUEEE?! ¿De qué demonios hablas idiota?, escúchame bien..._

El morocho no la dejo terminar.

**-y, Hiccup, está debajo de mí en este momento, desnudo, estamos haciendo el amor**.

Genial, ahora si se podía dar por muerto T-T

Astrid se quedó en blanco, ¿Qué su novio qué?, la chica apretó el teléfono furiosa, que clase de broma era esa.

_-escucha bien pedazo de idiota, HICCUP ES MI PROMETIDO ENTENDISTE, MIO, y él no es Gay._

Una risa burlona se escuchó al otro lado de línea.

**-bien mocosa, si quieres una prueba te la daré, pero escúchame bien, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Hiccup, él es mío entendiste.**

El morocho aventó el teléfono a un costado de la cama, retiro su mano de la boca del chico y comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje.

Hiccup intento alejarlo, estaba furioso con él, como se le ocurría decir semejante barbaridad. Por desgracia su fuerza era menor a la de Toothless por lo que no logro retirarlo

_-Hey, ¿oye idiota donde esta Hiccup?_

Oh, cierto lo olvidaba.

Llevo las piernas del pequeño a sus hombros y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte.

Hiccup cubrió su boca con las manos, a no, en eso no lo ayudaría.

Ahhh, porque su niño era tan necio. Aumento la fuerza y comenzó a estimularlo, en poco tiempo el pene del chico se encontraba rígido.

-**vamos bebe, grita para mi… quiero que a esa chica le quede claro a quien le perteneces…vamos Hiccup grita mi nombre**.

El castaño lo miro molesto, esta se la pagaría.

Un golpe certero en su ser lo hizo mirar estrellas, Toothless había encontrado el punto exacto. El chico dejo escapar un grito de su garganta seguido de una serie de gemidos.

Astrid se congelo al escucharlo, esa si era la voz de Hiccup.

**-bien amor, de nuevo**, menciono un triunfante Toothless.

El placer aumento de forma exponencial, Hiccup no lo soporto, comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cadera de su novio.

**-Di mi nombre amor.**

-**Toothless…Toothless…Toothless, ahhh, Toothless.**

**-¿te gusta Hiccup? ¿Quieres más?**

**-sí…dame más por favor…más**

En segundos la habitación se llenó de gemidos y gritos de placer, la cama rechinaba mientras el pequeño se aferraba a las mantas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su novio comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo de las estocadas, el calor en su vientre se hizo presente de nuevo, estaba al borde de su segundo orgasmo.

-**Tooth…ya no aguanto más…yo..ahhh**

**-yo también cariño…ahhhh, tu culo es maravilloso…vamos Hiccup córrete conmigo.**

Toothless apresuro la marcha, el mayor sentía como el cuerpo de su niño comenzaba a retraerse. La entrada de Hiccup comenzó a apretar su pene de forma placentera y dolorosa, esto lo volvió loco, estaba ya en su límite.

Un sonoro grito broto de ambas gargantas, ambos chicos se vinieron al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre de su pareja.

Hiccup podía sentir como la semilla caliente de su novio invadía su ser. Toothless le dio unas cuantas embestidas más asegurándose que su semilla se quedara en la cavidad de su novio, salió con cuidado de él y se recostó a su lado.

Al separarse comprobó que tenía manchado el abdomen con la semilla de su niño, retiro un poco y se lo llevo al aboca, su vista se encontró con el teléfono, con cuidado lo cogió y llevo a su oído.

_Beppp, Beppp,Beppp_, el inconfundible sonido de la señal muerta se hizo presente, una arrogante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a reírse tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitían (ya que aún intentaba controlar su respiración).

Con cuidado Hiccup se giró para verlo confundido, ¿acaso lo había hecho mal?

-**ja, ja, ja, creó que nos colgó**, respondió feliz mostrando el teléfono.

Un fuerte almohadazo fue directo a su cara.

**-¡eres un idiota!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?, intentaba terminar todo dela mejor manera y ahora.**

**-¡ya cálmate!,** exclamo el morocho intentando cubrirse de los golpes, **-de todas formas se iba a enterar ¿no?**

**-¡sí! Pero hay maneras y esta no era la correcta.**

**-pero si bien que te gusto ¬¬**

**-¡tú! ¡Grandísimo infeliz! Ò/././Ó**

**-cálmate Hiccup…aparte no le dije nada que no fuera cierto**

El castaño dejo de pegarle y bajo la cabeza apenado.

**-tú…tú le dijiste…dijiste que...eras...**

**-tu esposo**, respondió de forma calmada

**-mju**, Hiccup asintió apenado.

**-¿y?**

**-¿Cómo qué Y?, eso…eso no es...cierto,** susurro triste.

-**no, solo es una verdad que aún no se hace realidad**, respondió el azabache quitado de la pena.

**-¡¿Qué?!**

Toothless se paró y recogió su pantalón, saco una cajita negra y se dirigió a su novio, de un tirón lo sentó en sus piernas, abrió la caja dejando ver una hermosa sortija de oro. Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron como platos, esperanzado (y aterrado) volteo a ver a su pareja. El morocho comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mirándolo tiernamente.

**-y bien… ¿te casas conmigo Hiccup?,** pregunto nervioso.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, mordió su labio intentando controlarlas, mientras asentía despacio con su cabeza.

El morocho le coloco el anillo con sumo cuidado, como si la mano de Hiccup fuera de un fino y delicado cristal, comenzó a besarle de forma lenta mientras acariciaba su espalda.

**-perdona amor, pero de verdad me molestaba esa chica, se notaba que solo te quería por el puesto de tu padre** (el castaño no dijo nada, eso ya lo sabía**)- lo siento, no pude controlarme, ya sabes que soy muy territorial y posesivo con mis cosas.**

**-oye, que no soy un objeto òó**

**-no, pero eres mi tesoro más valioso y no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, tú eres solo mío.**

-**ahh, posesivo este.**

El castaño se sentó a horcadas y escondió su cara en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba. Toothless continúo frotando su espalda de forma calmada.

-**oye amor, eso me recuerda algo**.

**-mmm, ¿Qué?**

**-no me agrada mucho que trabajes en el bar.**

**-eh, ¿Por qué?**

-**Hiccup tienes idea de cuantos idiotas se te quedan viendo, tal vez no lo sepas pero me canso de pelearme con ellos, y para colmo tú eres muy amable, le sonríes a todo mundo.**

**-espera… ¿por eso los golpes dela semana pasada?**

**-pues…sí.**

-**estás loco, no puedes pelearte con cualquier persona a la que le hablo.**

**-no lo hago con cualquiera, solo con los que muestran interés en ti.**

El castaño se palmeo la frente, genial, se consiguió un marido muy posesivo y agresivo, entre él y las locas autonombradas hermanas mayores era obvio que no saldría mucho. Bueno no es que le molestara pero.

**-muy bien escucha**, Hiccup acuno su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente, -**tú y solo tú, eres a la única persona que amo, entendido. Yo solo soy cortes con los demás porque es mi trabajo y no me gustaría que me trataran mal, eso es todo, yo jamás voy a fijarme en alguien que no seas tú, así que vas a tener que confiar en mí y no pelearte con medio mundo. Aparte Stormfly y Meatlug me cuidan, aunque si siguen cuidándome así no quedaremos sin tarros ¬¬. No voy a** **dejarlas solas con el trabajo, ellas son prácticamente mi familia…y necesito el dinero para mis estudios.**

**-pero yo podría pagarte la carrera y…**

-**ah no, no voy a ser una esposa mantenida, **reclamo indignado**, -¿entendido?**

**-pero**

**-Toothless òó**

**-ah, está bien**, suspiro derrotado.

Hiccup le sonrió divertido y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. Sí, lo mejor era poner reglas desde ahora, de lo contrario terminarían muy mal.

-**me alegra que me dejes seguir trabajando,** menciono entre besos, -**por qué no me quería perder la fiesta medieval de Stormfly.**

**-¿fiesta medieval?**

**-sip, ellas y yo nos disfrazaremos para atender el bar**, menciono mientras lo seguía besando, -**Stormfly,** beso**, ira de hada**, beso, **Meatlug de**, beso, **maga**, beso más largo, **y yo seré un dragoncito negro, **beso.

**-¿un dragón negro?**

**-sí, las chicas ya me hicieron el disfraz está muy mono, con sus orejitas, alitas y cola ^-^**

El azabache comenzó a divagar, si de por si esas dos no usaban mucha ropa, ahora disfrazadas…y…ellas le hicieron el disfraz a su niño, conociéndolas Hiccup se vería jodidamente tierno y violable, el chico suspiro cansado, parece que ese día solo podría terminar en dos cosas, una: acabar en la cárcel por haber golpeado a todo el que intente propasarse con su niño, o dos: terminaría haciéndole el amor ante todos después de verlo disfrazado, y conociéndose sería la segunda.

**-bueno, ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases temprano, ¿te quedas?**

**-y por qué crees que vine**, respondió sarcástico.

Con cuidado acomodo a su niño en la cama y cubrió sus cuerpos. Hiccup arreglo su almohada, al levantarla descubrió el teléfono. Ahhh, estaba seguro de que en ese momento la rubia seguía maldiciéndole, bueno, ya después lo arreglaría.

-**y, ¿cuándo le diremos a tus padres?**, pregunto su novio a sus espaldas.

Hiccup dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se giró para verlo.

-**ah, yo creo que tendrá que ser mañana…tal vez al salir de la escuela.**

**-¿crees que la mocosa ya les dijo?**

**-no lo sé…posiblemente.**

-**si quieres podemos llamarles ahora**, menciono divertido, **-toda vía tengo energía para otra ronda.**

**-¡QUEEE! ¡ESTAS LOCO!, no te atrevas o te juro que lo vas a lamentar**, amenazo enfadado.

-**ah, que malo**, el morocho hizo un puchero, -**habría sido una llamada muy interesante.**

**-ya…ya cállate y duérmete Ò/././Ó**

**-si amor**, respondió resignado

Toothless lo abrazo por la espalda riendo bajo. Hiccup se giró y apago la luz, dios porque se tuvo que conseguir una pareja tan pervertida, solo suplicara que cuando le llamara a sus padres no se le ocurriera hacer la misma barbaridad, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que su padre se moriría de un infarto.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**No olviden dejarme su comentarios y peticiones, intentare cumplirlas todas antes de navidad…no mejor dejémoslo antes del próximo año.**


	3. disfraces y postres

**Hola, esta es la primera historia (bueno, la primera historia respondiendo a sus comentarios), espero les guste. **

**Con mucho cariño para ALEXME.S, espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Disfraces y Postres**

Normalmente la primavera en Berk era templada, casi húmeda, si, el pasto crecía y salían algunas flores, pero eso era todo, por lo general el aire continuaba frio y el sol no calentaba.

Pero, por alguna razón, desde que llegaron los dragones eso cambio. Ahora la primavera era más larga y cálida, la gente andaba con ropa más ligera y crecían nuevas plantas.

El clima en la isla comenzaba a mejorar.

**-¡Bueno!, no olviden que pasado mañana es la celebración a la diosa Freyja, la festejamos y agradecemos el inicio dela primavera.**

Los vikingos se encontraban reunidos en la plaza escuchando el mensaje de su líder, este anunciaba las actividades y repartía las tareas.

-**tenemos mucho que agradecer, las cosechas han aumentado y en esta ocasión no cayo ninguna tormenta de nieve. Espero que todos colaboren para realizar el festival, las actividades serán las mismas, pero si alguien quiere proponer algo…bueno, los escucho.**

Varias manos se alzaron rápidamente.

**-¡yo propongo una carrera de costales!, el ganador se hace con cuatro ovejas gordas.**

**-¡No!, ¡mejor dos yaks, grandes!**

**-¡No!, ¡mejor una carrera de yaks!**

**-¡No!, ¡mejor de gallinas!**

**-¡una competencia de comida!**

En poco tiempo comenzaron a sonar gritos de apoyo y sugerencias, algunas eran interesantes, como torneos de arquería, de espada, o levantamiento de tarro (yo me apunto ^.^), otros eran absurdos y asquerosos, como un concurso de flatulencias o de distancias.

* * *

Toothless veía aburrido la discusión, la verdad no entendía porque los vikingos discutían tanto, en todas las fiestas terminaban igual, ebrios y tirados en la calle, o en la puerta de su casa si bien les iba. Rodo los ojos y dio un bostezo aburrido, ¿de verdad tenían que estar ahí?

Un ligero toque en su lomo comenzó a relajarlo, gustoso cerro los ojos y dejo que el toque de su niño lo calmara.

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en su espalda, el chico lo había montado para ver mejor, por lo general en todas las reuniones nunca escuchaba ni veía nada, la gente siempre lo empujaba al final, por lo que solo oía los gritos lejanos y veía espaldas, almenos en esta ocasión se estaba enterando de las cosas.

Tenía planeado levantar la mano y proponer alguna actividad con dragones, no sé, una carrera o suertes en el aire.

Antes de levantar la mano se percató de la molestia en su compañero, el reptil movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y lanzaba uno que otro gruñido de desesperación…je, se notaba que no le gustaba estarse quieto. Soltó una ligera y comenzó a acariciar su lomo, esperando que con eso se relajara.

Los pequeños dedos hacían círculos en el cuello, masajeando escama por escama; gustoso inclino la cabeza, permitiendo un mayor acceso, débiles ronroneos comenzaron a brotar de su garganta, su cola comenzó a balancearse divertida, ese humano si sabía cómo relajarlo.

Hiccup miro divertido a su dragón, parecía un gato gigante, despacio, pego su oído al cuello de su amigo, le fascinaba escuchar ese ronroneo.

Toothless comenzó a relamer sus labios, aguantando las ganas de girar y lamer la cara del pequeño.

Tal vez, si Snoutlout no hubiese gritado en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

El grito del pelinegro saco de su ensoñación a ambos.

* * *

**-¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!**

El pelinegro miraba molesto a sus compañeras, a su espalda Fishlegs y Tuffnut lo apoyaban.

**-¡oh!, vamos será divertido**, menciono la gemela.

**-¡Sí!, aparte, no sabes que animal te tocaría**, apoyo Astrid.

-¡**DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO ME VOY A DISFRASAR DE UN JODIDO ANIMAL!**

**-¡CIERTO! Eso sería humillante,** menciono el gemelo.

**-no tiene nada de malo…aparte, estamos celebrando el inicio de la primavera…y estoy segura de que a la Diosa Freyja le gustan los animales, creo que sería una buena idea disfrazarnos de ellos**. Sentencio la rubia mirando a Stoick.

¡EJEM!, Stoick desvió la mirada, la verdad a él tampoco le agradaba la idea.

Por desgracia, para los varones, todas las féminas se unieron a la propuesta de las chicas, ya que se les hacía divertida. Y como bien dicen, no ay mejor fuerza que el poder femenino, al pobre jefe no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Y si algún varón intentaba quejarse, una ráfaga de miradas cargadas de odio lo hacia callar.

**-Bueno, para que nadie repita el disfraz**, Ruffnut saco un saco lleno de papeles, -**cada uno tomara uno ^.^**

-**oigan, ¿desde hace cuánto lo tenían planeado? ¬¬**

**-no quieres saber¬¬**

Pronto el saco comenzó a pasar de una mano a otra.

**-¡genial! ¡Un lobo!**

**-¿un reno?**

**-¿una paloma?**

**-¿una oveja?... ¡No!, no lo quiero, dame otro**, reclamo Snoutlout.

**-¡pues te aguantas**! sentenciaron sus compañeras.

-¿**un cerdo?,** ah, bufo molesto el gemelo, ahora tenía que pensar el color.

**-¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yo!,** Fishlegs se acercó divertido, -**haber…. ¿una rosa?**

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas confundidos, ¿Qué clase de animal era ese?

**-¿Qué?, también ay flores en primavera…y se nos acabaron los animales òó**

-**pero yo soy alérgico a las rosas T-T**

-**ya deja de quejarte Fishlegs**, menciono Gobber, **-haber… una mariposa…¬¬…oye Fishlegs, mejor no te me acerques en la fiesta, jamás recuerdo lo que hago cuando estoy ebrio.**

El rubio solo trago grueso y se fue a esconder detrás de su dragón, el cual empezó a gruñirle a Gobber, los demás solo lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

**-em, bueno sigo yo… ¿Qué?, ¡UN JACK!**

-**ja, ja, ja, te verás hermosa Astrid, **se burlaron sus amigos.

**-haber sigo yo… ¡Diablos! Un pino…el disfraz va a pesar,** se quejó la gemela.

Así continuaron saliendo papeles, hasta que solo quedaron dos, el del jefe de la tribu y su heredero.

Hiccup se acercó temeros, ¡que no le tocara algo humillante!, ¡que no le tocara algo humillante! Saco su papel tembloroso y con los ojos cerrados, a su espalda se encontraba su padre.

Desdoblo el papel con cuidado, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

**-un dra…**

Estaba a punto de gritar emocionado la palabra, pero unos gruesos dedos le arrebataron el papel.

**-¡un Dragón!, ¡genial!, gracias hijo por sacar mi papel**, menciono Stoick, -¡**SERE UN DRAGÓN!**, exclamo triunfante, **-bueno, soy el líder, era lo obvio.**

Todos comenzaron a vitorear a su líder, felicitándolo por su suerte.

Hiccup lo miraba con un tic en el ojo, ese…ese…era…su papel.

El castaño sonrió triste, ¿ahora qué le tocaría? Desanimado saco el último papel, ¡ay no!... ¿y tenían que escribirlo en diminutivo?

_-Gatito-_

-**ja, ja, ja, te vas a ver divino Hiccup, es acorde a tu personalidad, ja, ja, ja,** se mofaba el pelinegro.

**-ja, ja, ja, cierto, y ni siquiera es un gato, es un gatito**, canturreaba el gemelo.

Sip, era oficial, los dioses lo odiaban.

* * *

Al siguiente día todos los vikingos en Berk buscaban, emocionados, los materiales para sus disfraces. Stoick había prometido un enorme cuerno de batalla, con unas gemas incrustadas, al primer lugar.

Snoutlout y Hokfang correteaban a las pobres ovejas para trasquilarlas, Astrid y Stormfly hacían lo propio con los Jacks, Tuffnut se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa pensando aun el color de su puerco, pinto, negro, rosado, canela… Fishlegs por su parte se había ido a recoger rosas, intentando calmar sus estornudos y salpullido, y Ruffnut marchaba al bosque acompañada de Barf y Belch, con un hacha en la mano.

**-bueno hijo, ya me voy**

**-eh, ¿A dónde?**

-**Tornado y yo vamos a recoger escamas a los nidos para el disfraz…no olvides que seré un poderoso dragón ^.^**

**-¿Cómo si pudiera? ¬¬**

**-entonces nos vemos después ^.^**

El hombre salió alegre de su casa, dejando a un molesto Hiccup, eso no era justo, ese era su papel. Dio un bufido y se dirigió a su armario, tenía que encontrar algo que pareciera la piel de un gato.

* * *

Toothless veía confundido a la gente, todos los vikingos, estos corrían de un lado a otro trayendo cosas. Continúo su caminata por la aldea, el día de hoy él y su jinete no salieron a pasear, desde la madrugada se sentía un calor infernal, que le quito el deseo de salir, la verdad prefería en esos momentos estar bajo la sombra de algún árbol y dormido…pero le dio hambre y decidió pescar un rato, digo, no siempre Hiccup lo tenía que alimentar.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a Stoick y tornado marcharse, el vikingo gritaba alegre que su disfraz sería el mejor, mientras el dragón le sugería que se disfrazara como él…bueno, más bien se lo gruñía.

Acalorado, trono su cuello y desplego un poco sus alas, la verdad agradecía que su jinete le quitara la silla, con ese calor infernal estaba seguro de que parte de su espalda estaría sudorosa, y pegajosa, en ocasiones esa silla de verdad era molesta.

Entro desganado a su casa, la verdad esperaba que adentro estuviera más fresco.

La cocina y el recibidor estaban vacíos, pero en la parte de arriba se escuchaban ruidos, subió tranquilamente las escaleras vería que hacia su niño antes de tomar una siesta.

* * *

Bueno, no había encontrado nada útil en su guardarropa…pero en el de su padre, Sí. El hombre tenía un abrigo de piel de lince, tan blanca como la nieve, con ligeras manchitas marrón en el centro. La prenda estaba enorme, pero bien podría cortarla y ajustarla a su tamaño.

Cuando intento sacarla, este se atoro, jalando una gran cantidad de abrigos que cayeron arriba del chico, en pocos segundos la mitad de su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre la ropa, intento salir, pero no lo consiguió, mientras forcejeaba, sus piernas arrojaban una serie de patadas golpeando las maderas del piso, ocasionando los ruidos que Toothless escucho.

* * *

Hiccup se encontraba en el cuarto de su padre, con la mitad cubierta por una gran cantidad de abrigos. Toothless soltó una risa mientras meneaba la cabeza, en ocasiones el chico era un completo desastre.

**-Toothless… ¿estás ahí?...ayúdame quieres…**

Se escuchó la débil vos de su compañero, este había escuchado la risa de Toothless.

El reptil dio un suspiro y se acercó, en ocasiones juraría que cuidaba de una cría recién nacida. La verdad no entendía como Hiccup se metían en las situaciones más absurdas. Se acercó despacio, ahora solo tenía que sacarlo sin lastimarlo, lo tomaría de su cintura, con cuidado, y lo jalaría para atrás, sus ojos miraron el lugar indicado, sí, guardando sus dientes no tendría problemas.

Solo tenía que tomarle de esa diminuta cintura…que, había quedado expuesta…mostrando su blanca piel…la cual más abajo era cubierta por un pantalón verde…que bajaba formando curva en sus glúteos…los cuales ya no eran tan pequeños…y se veían suaves…redondos…apetecibles.

Las pupilas de Toothless comenzaron a afilarse, saco su lengua y relamió sus labios (sin percatarse de ello). Ahora que lo pensaba, casi todo el tiempo tenía a Hiccup en su espalda…mmm…casi todo el tiempo tenía su trasero a su alcance…si no fuera por la molesta silla, podría sentir en sus escamas el calor que producía, su suavidad…su sab…AUCHHHH, una fuerte patada lo regreso a la realidad.

Hiccup se había desesperado, parece que se equivocó y su amigo no estaba ahí, comenzó a patalear de nuevo intentando liberarse.

El golpe le acomodo las ideas, en qué demonios estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a acercar, tomo a Hiccup de su pierna (lo mejor, no acercarse a la cadera) y lo jalo.

**-AHHH**, Hiccup respiraba profundamente, el olor a polilla lo había mareado-**gracias chico, pensé que moriría asfixiado.**

El chico le regalo una sonrisa y beso su frente, antes de pararse y comenzar a ordenar el tiradero, tenía que apresurarse con ese disfraz.

Toothless se quedó embobado por unos segundos, trago grueso y se alejó, el sol lo estaba confundiendo…sí, eso era el sol, se retiró a su roca, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Hiccup lo miro partir extrañado, por lo general se quedaba a su lado para ver lo que hacía, no le dio importancia y continuo con su labor, cuando termino bajo a la sala para empezar a trabajar.

* * *

A pesar de que intento dormir no lo logro, podía escuchar el ajetreo que armaba, abajo, el chico, algunas quejas y ligeros Auch por picarse con la aguja, en ocasiones era muy ruidoso.

Comenzó a reírse al imaginar a Hiccup pinchar su dedo, je, seguro el pequeño se lo llevaría a la boca, intentando mitigar el dolor, a esos delgados….rosados…húmedos…labios. Una imagen muy seductora se formó en su cabeza, Hiccup chupando su dedo, de forma calmada y sensual. Esta imagen comenzó a cambiar, fue sustituida por la de unas caderas, delicadas y pequeñas, de piel tan blanca, adornada por dos montecitos de carne, suaves y redondos…que protegían una delicada…Aghhh.

Toothless freno su cerebro antes de que siguiera fantaseando.

Su respiración se encontraba acelerada, y el calor en su cuerpo…bueno, no era por el clima, pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas, no, el peor radicaba entre sus patas traseras.

Angustiado, dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, Hiccup seguía abajo quejándose.

Bien. Ahora tenía que aliviar ese "problema", no podía salir así (obvio ¬¬)… ¡Demonios!, parece que tendría que recurrir a la santa pata… ¿pero?...en esa forma… ¡NO!... llamaría mucho la atención, y no solo de Hiccup sino de toda la aldea, los cuales vendrían corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

No…No…No. No podía hacerlo…al menos no en esa forma.

Dirigió nuevamente la vista a las escaleras, rogando a Odín para que Hiccup no subiera. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, no le gustaba mucho esa forma, pero al menos el ruido sería menor.

* * *

Valla, con el abrigo de su padre podría sacar tres trajes para él. Soltó una risa boba y continuo con su labor, ya solo le faltaban las orejas y la cola. Un ligero gruñido se escuchó en la parte de arriba, el chico dejó de cortar y paro oreja, ¿Qué había sido eso?, pasaron algunos segundos y nada, mmm, bueno, se encogió de hombros y continuo cortando, posiblemente fue su imaginación.

* * *

Respiraba agitado y sudando, AHHH, al menos ya lo había solucionado, su vista se topó con un líquido blanco en su "cama"…bueno, eso con fuego se iba, comenzó a regresar a su forma original… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

* * *

Unos cortes por aquí, una puntada por allá, listo, el tonto disfraz estaba terminado, extendió su trabajo en la mesa, lo contemplo satisfecho, no le había quedado tan mal. un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación.

**-¡HICCUP! ¡Ya regrese!**

Stoick regreso cargando un inmenso costal en su hombro.

-**valla, sí que conseguiste muchas escamas**.

**-ja, Tornado y yo revisamos todos los nidos, incluso los de otras islas, ja, ja…bueno, aquí las tienes…y ¿Qué dragón me vas a hacer eh?**

**-¿cómo? …o.O**

**-¿Qué disfraz de dragón me harás?, **pregunto emocionado cual niño pequeño.

**-¿Qué?...espera, ¡¿yo lo voy a hacer?!** Pregunto sorprendido el chico

**-pues claro, yo traje las escamas, te toca a ti hacer el disfraz**, respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-**pero es tu disfraz.**

**-podría ser un trueno tambor… como tornado ^.^**

**-oye, tú tienes que hacerlo òó**

**-o tal vez un pesadilla moustrosa, lo podría quemar al final y fingir que estoy en llamas.**

**-papá yo no voy a hacer tu disfraz òó**

**-o tal vez un escaldaron…son enormes *o***

**-me quieres escuchar.**

**-¡ya lo tengo!, ¡un cremallerus!...ah, no, necesitaría otra cabeza.**

**-grrrr, ¡papá!**

**-o un susurro mortal… ¡No!, mejor un grito mortal, también es un buen dragón**

El chico suspiro derrotado, como siempre era ignorado por su progenitor.

**-ya lo tengo, ¡un Tifomerang!...no, no me gusta mucho.**

**-y por qué no un muerte roja, después de todo era el rey de los dragones no ¬¬** susurro sarcástico.

A pesar de que Hiccup lo dijo más para sí que para su padre, este alcanzo a escucharlo, por unos segundos miro a su retoño serio y molesto, haciendo que Hiccup tragara saliva, por fortuna esto cambio en segundos y Stoick comenzó a reír.

-**tienes razón hijo, palmeando su espalda,-esa es una buena elección, ja, ja, ja…pero…no te costara mucho trabajo hacerlo…. ¡No!...tu puedes hacerlo, bueno te dejo trabajar.**

El vikingo salió feliz de la vida silbando una canción. Por su parte, Hiccup miraba horrorizado la cantidad de escamas que tendría que coser y pegar.

**-mejor empiezo o no voy a dormir T-T**

* * *

El festival comenzó al día siguiente. Hiccup se había quedado dormido (ya que trabajo toda la noche). Toothless decidió no molestarlo y salió a ver que desayunaría, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la cantidad de humanos disfrazados.

-**de verdad, los humanos están locos**, murmuro al ver a un Fishlegs disfrazado de rosa- **genial y es contagioso ¬¬u,** detrás de él Meatlug caminaba con una corona similar alrededor de su cuello.

El dragón dio una vuelta por la aldea, robo alguno…digo, le obsequiaron algunos pescados y un poco de pan. Cuando se aburrió decidió regresar esperando que su jinete ya se encontrara despierto, en el camino se encontró con Hokfang y Snoutlout, el chico tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la boca del reptil y gritaba molesto que lo bajara, que no era una oveja, por su parte Hokfang buscaba desesperado a su dueño, le tenía otra hermosa oveja para trasquilar.

* * *

Bueno, el disfraz estaba listo, Hiccup comenzó a vestirse, estaba seguro de que no ganaría el primer premio, pero….ah, porque no le toco el dragón T-T….el disfraz de su padre le había quedado genial…un momento….ese era su disfraz…maldito jefe roba papeles òó

Termino de vestirse y se miró de reojo, pues, no se veía tan mal…incluso, se veía adorable, un rugido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo bajar a la cocina, comería algo antes de salir.

* * *

Toothless ingreso despacio a su casa, ase algunos segundos estuvo a punto de cometer una enorme locura…bueno, él y vario más.

* * *

Stoick caminaba orgulloso con su disfraz, de verdad Hiccup era muy buen sastre. Un imponente muerte roja (tamaño bolsillo) caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, a su espalda caminaba Tornado disfrazado, ¡Sí!, de Stoick, con casco, barba y espada (pensó que sería divertido, digo, el ser humano también es un animal, ¿no?), pero bueno, ese no fue el problema.

Hiccup había hecho tan detallado el disfraz, separo las escamas por color y las unió de tal manera que parecían músculos, coció algunas puntas de flecha y las pinto de blanco para hacer sus dientes, uso unos cristales rojos para los ojos y las alas…bueno, el disfraz era una fregoneria.

Varios dragones (los más jóvenes) en cuanto lo vieron venir salieron despavoridos, otros se ocultaban en sus casas o detrás de sus humanos, incluso algunos vikingos se retiraban asustados.

Cuando el furia nocturna se lo topo de frente casi se ahoga con su salivo, su primera impresión fue de terror, pero esta cambio rápidamente por una de odio, rápidamente se colocó en posición de ataque, algunos dragones y vikingos se colocaron a su lado.

**-je, míralos tornado, creen que soy un…**

El vikingo no logro terminar su frase, Toothless lo derribo, estaba por lanzar una bola de fuego pero un fuerte coletazo se lo impidió, tornado salió en la defensa de su amo.

**-¿pero qué?, Toothless ¿Por qué?**

El vikingo no logro terminar su frase, tuvo que esquivar la espada de un Gobber disfrazado de mariposa (con tutu y alitas).

**-ya verás demonio, no dejaremos que crezcas tanto**

Stoick alcanzo a girar, con su cola derribo al rubio. Molesto lo levanto de sus antenas y se quitó la máscara.

**-¿pero qué diablos les pasa a todos ustedes?**

-**oh, Stoick eras tú, pero que buen disfraz.**

El pelirrojo lo soltó molesto, crackkkk

-¡**NO!, ¡Mi antena! T-T**

Todos se frenaron en seco y lo miraron con los ojos en blanco…solo era un disfraz.

El líder suspiro derrotado, lo mejor sería pasearse primero sin la máscara, eso si quería evitar más atentados contra su integridad.

* * *

Ahhh, ¿Por qué se disfrazó de un muerte roja?, ¿acaso olvidaba cuento lo odiaban? humanos este, no quería saber nada más de disfraces, y menos de humanos disfrazados de mu…o.O

**-Hola chico ^.^**

Los ojos del reptil se abrieron como platos…_me pareció ver un lindo gatito_**.**

**-¿quieres un poco de pan?, le derretí mantequilla y sabe delicioso**

_Es cierto, es cierto, vi un lindo gatito._

Hiccup se encontraba disfrazado de un gato blanco, con orejitas y cola, incluso se había pintado la punta de su nariz de negro. Sus rasgos infantiles resaltaban mucho con esa blanca piel que le cubría, sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillosos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas (por el calor) y unos mechones sobresalían en su frente.

**-y bien, ¿Qué te parece?,** pregunto luciendo el modelito. Un ligero tintineo invadió el lugar, el chico se había colgado un cascabel de plata**\- no creo que gane, pero me quedo bien, ¿no?**

El reptil trago saliva y asintió, Hiccup se divertía jalando su cola…ay por Odín, una cola.

El chico se acuclillo frente a él y comenzó a acariciar su trompa, esas manos felinas comenzaron a sobra su barbilla de forma suave y circular. Toothless comenzó a ronronear debido a la caricia.

**-je, sabes, si me enseña a hacer eso, tal vez gane**, le dio un ligero beso en la trompa, -**oye, adivina que, he estado pensando en una buena idea, ¿recuerdas las esencias que le compre a Johan?, bueno tal vez….bla, bla, bla.**

El oído de Toothless se bloqueó, sabía que Hiccup hablaba, pero la verdad no le prestaba atención, su vista estaba fija en la espalda del chico (el cual se voltio a buscar algo en la alacena), el pequeño daba pequeños brincos para alcanzar los estantes de arriba, ocasionando que su cola se balanceara de un lado a otro, hipnotizando a unos ojos tóxicos que comenzaban a afilarse.

¿Qué raro?, no encontraba esa pequeña maleta, estaba seguro que…oh, cierto, la había escondido en la parte de abajo para que su padre no la encontrara. Se agacho para buscarla, dándole una mejor visión a su dragón.

¡Hay por Thor Santísimo!

**-haber…donde… ¡aquí esta!,** Hiccup se levantó con una diminuta maleta, se la colgó y giro a ver a su amigo, -**entonces qué opinas si…**

Toothless no lo dejo terminar, lo tumbo en el piso y se posiciono arriba de él.

-**T-T—Toothless—que-que pasa**

El reptil lo miro deseoso, quería arrancarle ese estúpido disfraz y poseerlo, estaba por hacerlo cuando su cerebro volvió a caminar, sus ojos miraron el terrón en los de Hiccup… No, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, rápidamente se separó de su lado y salió corriendo de ahí, podía sentir como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar, tenía que alejarse antes de hacer una verdadera locura.

* * *

Hiccup se incorporó confuso, ¿Qué le pasaba a su dragón?, el chico no tardo ni tres segundos en salir corriendo detrás de él, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

* * *

Por fortuna las montañas aun contaban con nieve y algunos lagos, con agua reamente fría.

Ahhhh, santo remedio.

Un "chico" de unos veinte años salía del agua, de cuerpo atlético, cabello negro, corto y algo despeinado, con dos orejas dragonescas brotando en su cabeza, de unos ojos verde toxico con mirada profunda, su espalda estaba decorada con dos enormes alas negras, muy parecidas a las de un murciélago, y contaba con una cola que tenía solo una aleta al final.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, últimamente pensaba en su jinete de manera…no muy sana. Cada gesto, cada mirada del pequeño, cada caricia lo volvía loco, pero verlo disfrazado, bueno, eso fue el colmo. Ahhhh, suspiro derrotado y regreso al lago, ¿Por qué demonios recordó a Hiccup en ese tonto disfraz?

* * *

Tardo cerca de medio día, pero llego a las montañas. El pequeño gat…digo Hiccup, avanzaba arrastrando los pies, decido no pedir ayuda, digo, si Toothless se volvió agresivo con él, no quería imaginar lo que le aria a alguien más.

**-¡TOOTHLESSS! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?**

* * *

Estaba por salir del agua cuando escucho un leve tintineo, a este le siguió el grito de su jinete, Hiccup se acercaba, y el movimiento en los arbustos lo confirmaba, rápidamente se concentró y regreso a su forma original.

**-¡TOOTH…! Toothless!**

Hiccup corrió rápidamente a su dragón, el chico se colgó de su cuello feliz de haberlo encontrado. Toothless suspiro y lo alejo despacio con su cola, el dragón arrojo una bola de plasma y deshizo la nieve en un lugar, se acercó desganado y se echó.

Hiccup lo seguía preocupado, parece que su compañero se sentía mal.

paso un rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, el joven jugaba incómodo con la correa de su bolsa, miraba de reojo a su dragón, pero este mantenía la vista gacha, suspiro derrotado, parece que Toothless no quería hablar del tema, si vista se dirigió a la nieve…oh, cierto, tal vez eso lo animaría.

Hiccup se levantó de un brinco, llamando la atención del reptil, saco unos frascos y una charola de su bolso, los acomodo a un costado y corrió a formar bolas de nieve. Toothless lo miraba confundido, ¿ahora qué? el pequeño regreso con varias bolas de nieve, las coloco en la charola y comenzó a bañarlas con el contenido de las botellitas, estas comenzaron a teñir la nieve de distintos colores.

**-bien, veamos que tal sabe.**

El chico tomo un poco de nieve negra (la vainilla pura no es amarilla, es negra, los colorantes que utilizan los fabricantes son otra cosa) y la llevo a su boca, mmm, el sabor no era feo, incluso era delicioso, el chico mostro un amplia sonrisa, ese sabor le había gustado.

-**toma, prueba un poco, sabe muy bien.**

Toothless miro un poco desconfiado, la última vez que probo la nieve que no era blanca, bueno, digamos que el sabor fue repugnante. No muy confiado acepto, dio un pequeña lamida a lo que su jinete le ofrecía…si, no sabía mal.

**-rico, ¿verdad?**

Una entusiasta afirmación fue su respuesta. En poco tiempo todas las bolas de la charola se encontraba teñidas de colores, los chicos se divertían probando cada una de ellas.

-**mmm, a mí me ha gustado hasta ahora la de vainilla… ¿y a ti?**

El reptil lo medito un momento, varias sabían muy bien, incluso le había gustado la de vainilla, pero su favorita era otra, feliz señalo una esfera de color café.

**-eh, ¿el chocolate?**, una enorme afirmación, -**tienes razón, sabe muy rica**, Hiccup tomo un poco de esa bola de nieve.

El dragón miraba idiotizado como Hiccup lamia la esfera de nieve, la forma en que esa diminuta y rosada lengua…no, no, no…agitado desvió la mirada, si miraría sus orejas, esas orejas suaves y peluditas….no, mejor su cola, si, su cola, si esa esponjosa cola, que salía de su cadera, la cual estaba adornada por dos… ¡Diablos!, ¡mendigo disfraz! Ò/./.Ó

-¿**Toth?, ¿Toothless, estas bien?**

El chico dejo lo que hacía y se acercó a su amigo, este se encontraba sudando y tenía la vista gacha. Con calma levanto su rostro.

Una gota de chocolate escurría por la comisura de los labios del chico, y su rostro infantil enmarcado por esa capucha de gato y su nariz pintada…no, ya no lo resistía. Se acercó despacio y retiro el hilo café que adornaba los labios del chico, esto no habría sorprendido al Hiccup, pero el hecho de que Toothless lo tumbara en el pasto y comenzara a lamer de forma calmada y sensual su cara, bueno eso ya era otra cosa.

**-Too…Toothless…espera…no…ahhh**

La lengua comenzó a bajar y subir, erizando la piel del castaño, el chico dejo de protestar y se dejó mimar por su dragón, esas muestras de afecto comenzaban a gustarle.

No, deseaba más, más de su gatito…pero…con esa forma…bueno, sería difícil. El dragón se separó a regañadientes del minino.

Hiccup suspiro aliviado, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, comenzó a disfrutar las caricias de su dragón, ¿acaso estaba loco? Aun sonrojado, trato de dirigirle una mirada molesta al reptil, estaba por reclamarle cuando este se paró en dos de sus patas y se cubrió con sus alas. Una fuerte llamarada surgió del interior de estas, Hiccup miro asombrado la escena.

**-Too… ¿Toothless?... ¿estás bien?**

Cuando las alas se abrieron el chico se quedó en silencio, el ser frente a él ya no era el mismo. un chico atlético, de piel canela, pelo negro y ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente.

**-¿Toothless?... ¿eres…tu?**

El azabache se acuclillo frente a él y le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Hiccup no podía creer lo que veía, ese…ese era su dragón, su cabeza se llenó de miles de preguntas, ¿Cómo lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no se lo había mostrado antes?... por desgracia no logro hacer ninguna, antes de que dijera algo, unos labios se estamparon en los suyos.

El azabache comenzó a besarlo de forma posesiva, llevo una de sus manos a su nuca para profundizar la acción.

Hiccup intento negarse al principio, empujándolo débilmente, pero rápidamente se rindió ante el sabor y la fiereza de su pareja, comenzó a responder de forma tímida el beso, con miedo llevo sus manos al cuello del moroco y las entrelazo, esto fue una buena señal para Toothless, el azabache llevo su otra mano a la cintura del chico y lo pego más a su cuerpo (ayudado por su cola, que enrosco en el cuerpo del joven), en cuanto un beso terminaba comenzaba otro más exigente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea todos se divertían (bueno de forma más sana), el jefe miraba orgulloso a sus habitantes, algunos niños y crías jugaban con él, los pequeños fingían ser Hiccup y Toothless derrotando al imponente muerte roja. Fue en esos momentos cuando el líder se percató de algo… ¿Dónde estaba Hiccup?

* * *

El traje comenzaba a sofocarlo, la pintura en su nariz empezaba a escurrirse, y no recordaba el momento en que enrollo las piernas en la cintura de su compañero, el cual lo tenía tumbado en el pasto y se encontraba lamiendo su cuello.

Toothless se retiró un poco de Hiccup, dirigió sus manos a ese pequeño nudo que había sentido hace unos instantes; no cabe duda de que Hiccup era un buen sastre, sus manos retiraron un cordón, finamente oculto, el disfraz comenzó a abrirse a la altura del pecho, las manos del morocho lo retiraban con calma y delicadeza, un leve tintineo marcaba los movimientos.

Hiccup lo miraba petrificado, el chico respiraba agitado, eso estaba mal, pero aun así lo deseaba. contuvo un gemido cuando Toothless lamio el centro de su pecho, la caricia provoco una descarga eléctrica en el menor, no tardo mucho tiempo para que Toothless se lanzara a sus pezones, el morocho lamio y succiono cada uno de ellos, de forma calmada y detallada, Hiccup comenzó a gemir, siendo acompañado por un ligero tintineo.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta su estómago, llenándolo de besos, lamidas y algunos moretones; en poco tiempo la hombría del chico comenzó a despertar, Toothless alcanzo a sentirla, pese al disfraz. Con cuidado comenzó a retirar la piel de gato, el cabello de Hiccup se encontraba bañado en sudor, el cual escurría también por su espalda, sus mejillas tan rojas como manzanas y respiraba un poco agitado. Acomodo al chico en el traje, dejándolo descubierto a la altura de las rodillas, lo único que cubría al joven era ese diminuto cascabel de plata en su cuello.

Empezó a masajear el miembro del chico de forma calmada y suave, Hiccup dio un ligero brinco pero no se negó, el chico comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, acompañados en ocasiones por ese cascabel. Toothless se acercó a besarle, mientras su mano continuaba con el trabajo (tenía bastante experiencia en eso, aunque se había incrementado últimamente), recargo su peso en la otra mano y comenzó a intoxicarse con ese sabor tan adictivo que tenían los labios de Hiccup.

**-Too…Tooth…es…espera..ahh**

El azabache se separó un poco sin dejar de tocarlo.

**-no…ahh…no…debemos…**

**-por favor Hiccup** (sonriendo) **lo deseas tanto como yo** (con cuidado se colocó junto a su oído), **lo puedo oler** (menciono de forma burlona), **lo estoy sintiendo, y lo veo.**

Hiccup dio un respingo cuando un dedo comenzó a masajear la cabeza de su pene.

**-lo vez, tu cuerpo no miente** (comenzó a morder su oreja) **siente tu calor, estas ardiendo**.

Una idea broto en su mente, relacionada con su ultimo comentario, con enorme trabajo se separó del cuerpo de su niño, obteniendo un débil gruñido por eso.

Busco rápidamente con la vista los…oh, ahí están. Tomo tres esencias y un poco de nieve.

Hiccup lo miraba confundido, estaba por incorporarse cuando su compañero regreso, se posiciono arriba de él y vertido la nieve en su parte más íntima. El castaño pego un brinco por el frio, pero Toothless lo volvió a acomodar y continuo embarrando la nieve.

-¿**Qué…que haces? esto esta frio o/././o**

**-sí, lo sé, es para bajarte el calor pequeño.**

**-¿eh?**

**-pero…oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Haber, a Hiccup le gusto el de vainilla (la sustancia comenzó a bañar el lado derecho de la nieve) el de fresa no sabía mal (la parte izquierda se tiño de rojo), oh, pero el de chocolate…dioses, ese era su favorito, el líquido comenzó a caer bañando el pene del chico (y parte de la nieve en ambos lados), Toothless vertía una jugosa cantidad, pero reservo un poco.

Hiccup lo miraba asustado, la mirada que Toothless tenía era…depredara. El morocho se relamió los labios antes de empezar a probar su delicioso postre. Dejo a un lado los frascos, le dio un beso rápido a Hiccup y comenzó a comer.

Si la nieve sabía deliciosa bañada con esas cosas, ahora agregándole el sabor de Hiccup, bueno, era la gloria.

Comenzó a lamer de forma lenta y sensual, coloco sus manos en los glúteos del chico y empezó a comer; el calor provocado por Hiccup, y la traviesa lengua, derretían la nieve roja con facilidad, en poco tiempo la blanca piel quedo expuesta, esta fue lamida de forma rigurosa, un pequeño trozo de carne (el testículo izquierdo) fue lamido y recibió pequeños mordiscos.

Hiccup se arqueaba por el placer recibido, el chico gemía mientras se aferraba a las patas delanteras de su traje.

-**mmm, de verdad la fresa sabe muy rica, ¿no crees?**

-**ca…cállate o/././o**

-**je, bueno, ahora probare la vainilla, es tu favorita ¿no?**

Toothless no lo dejo hablar, le regalo un profundo beso y comenzó con su labor.

Si, la vainilla no sabía nada mal, incluso su arome le agradaba mucho. La nieve comenzó a ser retirada, esta ya se encontraba bastante aguada, debido a la excitación del menor, pero a Toothless no le importo, devoro gustoso la que quedaba, incluso lamio un poco del muslo, retirando la que había escurrido, nuevamente se llevó a la boca ese pequeño trozo de carne en forma ovalada, que adornaba el pene de su niño, un buen mordisco lo premio con un grito del pequeño, excitado por el atrevimiento de su pareja.

**-ahhh, si, sabe muy bien Hiccup, tienes buen gusto.**

El morocho se acercó a besarlo, el menor lo recibió gustoso, inundando su boca con el sabor de su piel y la esencia que aún quedaba en los labios de Toothless.

-**pero….no** (Toothless llenaba su cara con pequeños besos), **hasta el momento mi favorito es el chocolate, así que si no te importa, voy a probar.**

Se acercó, relamiéndose, al, ya muy despierto, pene de Hiccup. Comenzó con una lamida larga, desde la base hasta la punta, Hiccup gimió ante esto y arqueo su espalda, Toothless lo sujeto de las caderas, no le gustaba cuando la comida se movía mucho, continuo retirando el preciado líquido, este ya se encontraba mezclado con el líquido pre seminal del menor, la lamidas eran largas, en ocasiones lentas y suaves, en otras rápidas y duras, en poco tiempo la parte de abajo se encontró limpia, dejando solo la punta bañada con el jarabe.

Metió la cabeza en su boca y comenzó a chuparla, con su mano comenzó a masajear a "vainilla" y "fresa" en forma circular, dándole pequeños pellizcos.

**-AHHHHHH**

Hiccup gemía cada vez más fuerte, su cascabel tintineaba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Hiccup llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su amante, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pero también buscaba aumentar la velocidad.

El azabache entendió la indirecta, aumento la succión y el masaje, comenzó a bombear más rápido y más fuerte.

El calor en el vientre del chico aumento, su respiración se volvió más rápida, apretó los ojos, sus manos aumentaron la presión en la cabeza del morocho, en ese momento se encontraba apretando las orejas negras, por suerte eso no le molesto al azabache, incluso le agradaba.

**-Too…Tooth…ahhhh….TOOTHLESSSS**

El chico ya no resistió más, arqueo su espalda mientras se corría y grito complacido; su semilla broto desde su base y recorrió toda su longitud, salió disparada por la cabeza llenando la boca del morocho, el cual la recibió gustoso.

¡Dioses!, si de por si el chocolate sabia delicioso, ahora combinado con el sabor de Hiccup…bueno, eso era AMBROSIA.

Hiccup intentaba controlar su respiración, frente a él Toothless se relamía los labios.

**-ahhh, de verdad, el chocolate es el mejor.**

El chico volteo la mirada apenado…si, el chocolate fue el mejor.

El azabache sonrió y volvió a tomar la botella del chocolate, esto ocasionó que Hiccup lo mirara espantado… ¿otra vez? el precioso liquido baño el miembro (ya muy erecto). Hiccup contemplaba fascinado como la última gota caía sobre el enorme cacho de carne…eso no era justo, él no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Toothless lo miro divertido, con cuidado le retiro lo que quedaba del disfraz, tomo el frasco de la vainilla y comenzó a verterlo en la entrada del pequeño, este lo miro espantado pero no se negó, podía sentir como el líquido lo llenaba y escurría por sus glúteos.

**-¿listo?**

Hiccup asintió asustado. Toothless se colocó en su entrada y comenzó a entrar despacio.

**-Ahhhhh**

**-relájate amor, no te pongas nervioso.**

El chico asintió, se aferró a sus brazos e intento calmarse, unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, Toothless ingresaba despacio intentando no lastimarle.

**-relájate Hiccup**, besando sus ojos y retirando las lágrimas, **no me moveré hasta que estés listo.**

* * *

Bueno, pero esto era el colmo, ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Stoick se sentó molesto frente a su casa, busco a su retoño por toda la aldea y nada.

-**bueno chico, vamos a buscarlos**, monto a tornado y comenzaron a volar- **está equivocado si cree que se escapara de esta, todos tenemos que asistir.**

Su compañero asintió, estaba enfadado al no ver a Toothless disfrazado, donde estaba su espíritu festivo.

**-ah, ¡estoy seguro de que se verá adorable!**, exclamo el orgulloso padre, -**como los niños disfrazados de patitos, pero él se verá mejor**, afirmo un padre que jura y perjura que su hijo es el más mono en disfraz.

* * *

Cuando el dolor paso, todo lo demás fue placer. Toothless se había controlado, espero hasta que fue el mismo Hiccup quien comenzó a mover las caderas, el chico lo hacía de forma tímida buscando aumentar el contacto, el morocho comenzó a embestirlo de forma calmada y placentera, repartiendo algunos besos y caricias en el proceso.

Cuando el placer y libido embargaron por completo a Hiccup, el pequeño exigió más con su tierna y apenada voz.

**-¿te gusta Hiccup?**

**-si…si…más, por favor**

-**lo hare, te daré más…si haces como gatito**, menciono con una sonrisa ladina.

**-¿eh? o/././o**

**-vamos, eres un gatito ¿no?...compórtate como uno, maúlla para mí y te daré más.**

Los grandes ojos verdes de Hiccup lo miraron apenado, el pequeño mordió sus labios antes de responder, bajo la mirada y comenzó a maullar débil mente.

**-ny…nya…nya** (oh, adorable *o*)

-**bien, sigue Hiccup. Maúlla para mí y te daré un poco de leche.**

**-nya…nya… NYAAA**

Oh, Demonios, estaba seguro que jamás sacaría esa imagen de su cabeza, ver la cara de Hiccup llena de placer y deseo, saberse el causante, escuchar sus lindos maullidos, mirar como el sudor escurre por su frente, y…escuchar el tintineo de ese cascabel plateado acorde a su s embestidas, por los dioses, solo suplicaba que la próxima vez que viera un gato o escuchara un cascabel Hiccup se encontrara a su lado, de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

El calor en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar, tomo el miembro de Hiccup y comenzó a estimularlo…deseaba que se corriera con él.

**-NY….NY….Nya….Nya…..ahhhhh, ahhhhh**

Ya no podía, comenzó a respirar por la boca, el aire se escapaba por sus pulmones, debido al esfuerzo realizado. Estaba llegando al límite, y las embestidas y felaciones de Toothless no le ayudaban mucho a contenerse.

Unos cuantos golpes más y ambos amantes llegaron al límite. Toothless termino con un feroz rugido (desplegando sus alas) y Hiccup con un fuerte maullido.

El menor podía sentir como una sustancia cálida recorría sus entrañas, escurriendo un poco por sus glúteos y muslos. También podía sentir como parte de su vientre se encontraba manchado, incluso estaba seguro de haber manchado el estómago de Toothless.

El morocho se tumbó a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa, intentando controlar su respiración.

Bien, llego el momento de las explicaciones. Con cuidado se acercó a su pequeño, lo cargo estilo princesa y lo llevo al lago, primero tenía que limpiarlo.

**-¿Toothless?**

**-en un momento te explico, primero tengo que asearte.**

Hiccup no dijo nada más, se pegó más al pecho de su compañero y dejo que lo sumergiera en esa fría agua.

* * *

Ya había buscado a su hijo por los riscos y en el valle, ahora se dirigían a las montañas, tal vez debió traer a Gobber, él era mejor rastreador.

* * *

**-desde que tengo memoria recuerdo que podía transformarme, creo que es una cualidad de mi especie, mencionaba el azabache mientras frotaba la espalda del menor.**

**-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?**

**-lo que sucede es que no quería que me dejaras.**

**-¿eh?**

**-bueno, a ti te gusta más mi forma de dragón…y pensé que si te lo mostraba podrías…no sé, tal vez ya no me querrías como tu compañero, ya sabes es extraño lo que hago…incluso con los de mi especie.**

Hiccup se acurruco más a su pecho.

**-tonto, olvidas que hablas con el rey de lo raro…yo jamás me alejaría de ti, eres mi dragón y siempre lo serás.**

**-pero…yo no te quiero solo como mi jinete….yo te quiero como mi pareja,** el morocho lo miraba con ojos tristes mientras acariciaba su mejilla, **-yo quiero que seas solo mío Hiccup.**

El castaño se sonrojo, dio una ligera sonrisa y se apresuró a besarlo, la verdad él también lo deseaba.

**-solo tuyo**

**-sí, solo mío**

**-de acuerdo, pero tú eres solo mío ¿verdad?**

**-claro, los dragones solo tenemos una pareja.**

La pareja comenzó a besarse, ya lo habían decidido y nadie lo podría evitar.

Un fuerte golpe en el piso hizo que se separaran, Stoick y Tornado habían llegado, ambos chicos tragaron grueso, ¡ay dioses!

* * *

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Muerte Roja, era un dragón impresionante, tan grande como una montaña, con enormes colmillos, terribles garras y un apetito tan voraz, que solo podía ser igualado por su deseo de poder. Si era un ser temible, al cual jamás habría enfrentado de no ser por Hiccup….pero….por los dioses, en ese momento suplicaba que fuera el verdadero muerte roja el que estuviera frente a él…es más, enfrentaría hasta treinta muertes rojas feliz de la vida…pero…pero a él no.

El pobre de Toothless corría despavorido intentando esquivar los ataques de sus adversarios, detrás de él corría un furioso dragó-humano, que podría jurar arrojaba fuego por su boca, maldiciendo y amenazando con su puño al cielo, a su lado un drago-vikingo tan molesto como su dueño, ese infeliz, le perdonaba lo del disfraz, pero eso…eso no, como se atreve a tocar al pequeño líder, al hijo de su humano.

El dragón negro se trepo a los árboles, Toothless pensó que era mejor que Stoick también conociera su secreto, después de todo era el padre de su pareja…oh, terrible error, en cuanto el vikingo lo observo estallo en ira…ese maldito, desde cuando había pervertido y tocado a su tierno e inocente hijito…nop en definitiva fue muy mala idea.

Hiccup venia rezagado( ya que estaba un poco adolorido) su padre no lo dejo ni hablar, en cuanto bajo se arrojó contra el demonio que abrazaba a su hijo, Toothless alcanzo a esquivarlo brincando asía atrás y transformándose en dragón…y bueno, en cuanto Stoick miro eso, puess. El chico intentaba alcanzarlos tenía que detenerlo antes de que lo dejaran sin compañero.

¡Ay hijo de..!, diablos, los puños de Stoick sí que dolían, y enfundados en los guates de dragón, pues más, pero si a eso le agregabas los coletazos de Tornado, dolía el triple T.T.

El lindo gatito (si, se tuvo que volver a poner el disfraz) llego cuando su padre estrangulaba a su novio, y Tornado mordía su cola zangoloteándola cual cachorro.

**-¡papa No!**

-**ahora no Hiccup, tengo que darle una lección a este aprovechado,** reclamo molesto mientras le gritaba y le recordaba hasta su dragonesca madre al pobre Toothless.

**-ya basta…snif…de…déjalo….buuuu**

Los tres personajes (el ahorcado, el ahorcador y el perro) voltearon a ver confundidos a Hiccup, el pequeño lloraba cual niño pequeño envuelto en su mameluco de gato, sus rasgos infantiles le daban un toque tan tierno e inocente. Muy a su pesar el hombre soltó a su Yerno y corrió a consolar a su pobre hijito, que tenía un aspecto de indefenso que bueno.

**-¡pero hijo!, él se aprovechó de ti**, menciono el hombre mientras lo cargaba cual bebe.

-**no...Te equivocas, él me quiere…y yo lo quiero, snif**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero?**

-**papá yo lo quiero mucho, no lo lastimes**, suplico el pequeño asiendo un adorable llantopuchero.

El hombre lo miro horrorizado, su pequeño, su retoño se había enamorado de su dragón, ay por Odín.

-**papi por favor, por favor, no lo mates, es mi pareja, por favor papi,** suplico con enormes ojos de cachorro.

¡Maldito disfraz! que lo hacía ver adorable. Stoick no pudo resistirse ante los encantos y llanto de su hijo, como negarle algo a un pequeñito y lindo gatito.

**-¡ay Hiccup!,** el hombre soltó un gran y profundo respiro antes de asentir con la cabeza, -**ahhh, está bien, si eso te hace feliz**, Hiccup lo miro feliz y lo abrazo- **pues ya que, a ver Tornado déjalo**.

El enorme drago-vikingo lo miro molesto, no le agradaba la idea pero era una orden de su jefe, dejo de brincar en la espalda del pebre de Toothless y se retiró, no sin antes darle un "ligero" puntapié en su trompa.

Hiccup corrió abrazar a su pareja. el pobre dragón se levantaba mareado y con un ojo morado.

**-¿estás bien?**, el castaño comenzó a sobar sus heridas.

Stoick veía molesto la escena, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero almenos Hiccup se veía feliz.

**-bien, es hora de regresar**, ordeno el jefe, -**Tornado, llévate a Hiccup a la aldea, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con Toothless a solas.**

Los chicos lo miraron asustado, en especial Toothless, el jefe los tranquilizo, solo quería darle unas advertencias y poner unas reglas, solo hablar, nada más. El castaño estaba por negarse pero Toothless no lo dejo, empujo al chico con su trompa directo a Tornado, muy a su pesar el chico los dejo solos, tornado no tardo en levantar el vuelo y se dirigió a gran velocidad a la aldea, su humano se encargaría de poner en regla a ese dragón pervertidor de menores y sin espíritu de fiesta.

* * *

Stoick y Toothless tardaron un poco en llegar, en el camino el vikingo le puso algunas reglas de restricción que debería tener en público, si, respetaba la decisión de su hijo, pero tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo público, una serie de amenazas que terminaron con unos es tampones en los árboles, por si se atrevía a lastimar a Hiccup, y lo más importante, controlarse en la época de apareamiento, n quería que toda la aldea escuchara a su pequeño gritar. Cuando llegaron el jefe y su dragón se dirigiera a la plaza, ya casi se acercaba el gran final y él tenía que anunciarlo, le ordeno a Hiccup y Toothless no tardarse.

Los amantes llegaron unos minutos después que el jefe, Hiccup se había retrasado ya que tenía que curar las heridas de su novio.

-**oye bestia te equivocaste**, Snoutlout y Hokfang se acercaron burlones, -**es día de primavera, no Halloween, te equivocaste en el disfraz de tu dragón.**

-cierto, pero a un así el maquillaje te quedo genial, un puerco multicolor se acercó a Toothless, -como le hiciste para fabricar esos moretones, se ven muy reales, dijo el gemelo mientras tocaba con su dedo el ojo hincado de Toothless.

-**pues yo sigo sin entender, ¿por qué lo disfrazaste de momia?, con esos vendajes y heridas**.

Hiccup rio nerviosos y se alejó, llevando a un adolorido Toothless…ah, mañana no se sabría si sus escamas eran moradas o negras.

-¡**silencio gente!, ¡es momento de anunciar al ganador!,** Bramo Stoick.

Todos se quedaron callados y se acercaron a la tribuna, Gothi subió a paso lento (la mujer iba disfrazada de conejo), con calma comenzó a dibujar en un cajón de madera lleno de arena que Gobber le llevo.

**-ella dice que el ganador fue elegido por su perseverancia, el esfuerzo que dio por representar un buen papel, mostrando como el equilibrio es indispensable para volverse uno con la tierra, por comprender que somos…**

**-¡YA! ¡¿Quién ES EL GANADOR?!** Se quejaron los aldeanos

La abuela suspiro derrotada, esos torpes jamás escucharían un buen consejo, aburrida escribió el nombre.

**-la ganadora es** (redoble de tambores**)… ¡Ruffnut!**

**-¡eh!**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¿ella?**

La gente se miró sorprendida, ¿la gemela?, ¿ella tenía perseverancia, paciencia a y todo lo demás? Comenzaron a buscarla, pero nadie la encontró. Stoick se encontraba arriba con el trofeo en las manos esperando a que subiera.

**-¿Dónde está Ruffnut?**

**-no lo sé, respondió su hermano**

**-pues yo creo que no vino**, respondió Snoutlout arriba de un árbol.

Barf y Belch comenzaron a gruñir, el dragón espanto molesto a un pobre perro que orinaba junto al pino donde Snoutlout se encontraba.

-**oigan chicos, ¿saben dónde está Ruffnut?,** pregunto un flamenlico Jack, ósea Astrid.

El dragón asintió, se acercó al pino y lo levanto (tirando a Snoutlout en el proceso), la madera se encontraba hueca por dentro, y allí, pintada con hollín estaba la gemela. La chica dio un profundo respiro.

-**ah, ah, ah…demonios, eso de la fotosíntesis sí que es complicado.**

**-… ….**

**-ah, menos mal que termino.**

Sonriente se acercó a recoger su premio.

**-bueno, con su permiso….tengo que ir al baño desde hace cuatro horas….T.T…**la rubia se alejó corriendo seguida de su dragón, eso sí que es perseverancia.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, los vikingos bebieron y jugaron como de costumbre…bueno, el único que no lo hizo fue Stoick que llevo a su pequeño hijo a descansar temprano…y…corrió a Toothless de su habitación, mandándolo a dormir fuera de la casa, siendo ahí vigilado por Tornado…ah, no, no volverían a dormir juntos hasta no casarlos.

**Y fin.**

* * *

**Y esta fue la historia del primer Banana Split en el mundo.**

**Bueno mi querida ALEXME.S, me pediste una historia relacionada con un gato, algo de una banana y helado, o almenos eso fue lo que entendí, espero que te gustara. Si no te gusto, o la preferías con otro tipo de escenario házmelo saber, con gusto la cambio o te escribo otra.**

**Lo mismo para los demás, si no les gusta las historia que escriba para ustedes, ya saben, la modifico, cambio, creo, diferente. Es un regalo de navidad y el fin es que queden complacidos.**

**p.d.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en las demás historias. Solo que en algunas si me la complicaron un poco…y como casi todos me piden lemon, bueno, no me gustaría que todos ellos se parezcan…aunque van a terminar en lo mismo verdad, pero no quiero que crean que lo copio de una historia y lo pego en otra, no. intento crear uno diferente para cada uno de ustedes. **

**En cuanto tenga la siguiente historia la subo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y peticiones, los leo después.**


	4. comó enamorar a un dragón

**AH perdón, perdón, perdón.**

**No crean que me eh olvidado del fic. No, eso jamás, lo que sucede es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Pero aquí estoy de regreso con dos historias.**

**La primera es para mi estimado C.B Guillermo. Me pediste un fic con los personajes del libro y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Espero te guste.**

* * *

**Como enamorar a un Dragón**

"_Los Dragonus Giganticus Maximus somos los seres más poderosos que han pisado la tierra", "somos los más fuertes", "los más grandes", "nuestro fuego es el más hermoso y poderoso de todos" y bla, bla, bla._

Otra vez la misma cantaleta, todos los días su padre le repetía la misma oración, una y otra y otra vez, no es que a Toothless no le gustara oír hablar de sus antepasados… ¡No!, al pequeño le fascinaban esas historias, se sentía muy orgulloso por pertenecer a esa distinguida raza, le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, pero, ese no era el problema, no…el problema era otro.

**-¡TOOTHLESS! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?,** se escuchó una voz profunda.

**-a-a-arriba-Toothless querer s-s-subir,** respondió una voz más débil.

-**ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces Toothless, ¡tú no puedes subir!**

-**p-p-pero…herma-ma-manos subir**

-**ellos son más grandes, tu aun eres muy pequeño y no subirás, es muy peligroso para ti.**

-**p-p-pero**

**-¡eh dicho que no!, ¡obedece!,** sentencio la voz profunda, dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

Hiccup se levantó adolorido, el entrenamiento del día anterior lo dejo molido, comenzó a lavar su cara, e intento acomodar su rojizo y rebelde cabello…por desgracia no lo logro, bajo desanimado a la cocina, su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

**-buenos días hijo, siéntate.**

El chico obedeció, una pieza de cordero cayo en su plato, la miro incrédulo, ¿acaso no podía darle algo más ligero?

-¡**Buenos días cielito! ¡Buenos días hijo!**

Stoick el vasto, el jefe de la tribu y padre de Hiccup entro a la cocina feliz de la vida.

**-¡cariño, yo también desayunare!**

Un trozo aún más grande, cayó en la mesa, Hiccup contemplaba atónito como sus padres devoraban la carne, la verdad en ocasiones creía que había sido adoptado, el chico era todo lo opuesto a ellos, delgado, pequeño y debilucho, mientras sus padres eran heroicos, valientes y fuertes…de verdad, o era adoptado o su padre tenía que pedir una enorme explicación.

-**y dime hijo ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento vikingo?,** pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras robaba un poco de la carne de su esposo.

-**voy bien… ¿creo?...hasta ahora he sobrevivido**, respondió el chico en voz baja

**-ja, ja, ja, por supuesto que vas bien, **menciono Stoick, -**eres mi hijo, y algún día serás el líder de la aldea, ja, ja, ja, dentro de poco todos se darán cuenta de tu grandeza.**

Hiccup lo miro y rodo los ojos, acaso estaba loco… a sus quince años era más pequeño que sus compañeros, delgado, un poco asustadizo y un debilucho, la verdad no sabía de qué grandeza hablaba su padre, pero en la fuerza física no estaba.

**-qué bueno querido, qué bueno,** menciono su madre, como siempre alejada del tema.

El chico suspiro derrotado, tomo un pan y se encamino al puerto, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero tenía que asistir al entrenamiento.

* * *

**-MUY BIEN PARTIDA DE INUTILES, ESTE DÍA PARTIREMOS A UNA ISLA MUY PELIGROSA, LA ENTRADA AL INFIERNO.**

Un hombre corpulento, rubio, con un ojo malo y el otro casi igual, daba órdenes a sus discípulos, todos ellos jóvenes de quince años, futuros guerreros de la tribu vikinga.

**-ESCUCHEN BIEN, EL LUGAR ESTA LLENO DE CAVERNAS, FOSAS DE BREA, PLANTAS CARNIVORAS Y…DRAGONES**.

Los chicos voltearon a verle asombrados, bueno dos de ellos no.

-**OH SI, DRAGONES, ENORMES REPTILES ESCUPE FUEGO, CAPASES DE DEVORAR A UN HOMBRE CON UNA SOLA MORDIDA, DE TERRIBLES GARRAS Y…**el rubio asía ademanes y gestos ambientando su cantaleta, casi todos los chicos lo veían fascinados.

-**esas son patrañas, **murmuro un joven delgado de cabello negro y con enormes anteojos –**los dragones dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo… ¿ve…verdad?**

-**si Fishlegs, los dragones están extintos**, susurro Hiccup a su lado –**pero deja que Gobber los divierta.**

-**ah, de verdad son fáciles de engañar,** suspiro el pelinegro.

Fishlegs era el mejor amigo de Hiccup, con una complexión similar a la suya, solo un poco más alto (como dos centímetros) y menos valiente.

-**BIEN PARTIDA DE INUTILES, ¡REMEN!**

Casi todos los chicos comenzaron a remar entusiastas, solo Hiccup y Fishlegs lo hacían de mala gana.

* * *

Un pequeño oji esmeralda buceaba rápidamente, esquivando rocas, peces y alguno que otro guardia de su padre, sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas en la obscuridad del abismo, solo unos cuantos metros más y llegaría a la caverna, después la subiría y de ahí…al mundo de los humanos.

* * *

-**MUY BIEN ESCARABAJOS, ESCUCHEN, TENDRAN QUE IR AL CENTRO DE LA CAVERNA, AHÍ TOMARAN UNAS ROCAS AZULES, LAS CUALES LES SERVIRAN PARA ADORNAR SU PRIMER HACHA DE GUERRA, ES IMPORTANTE QUE LA TRAIGAN, YA QUE CON ESA HACHA PASARAN SU PRUEBA FINAL PARA SER PARTE DE LA TRIBU,** los chicos gritaron emocionados – **BIEN, HICCUP ESTARA ACARGO DE LA EXCURSIÓN, **sentencio el rubio.

**-¡oh no!**

**-¡no por favor**!

**-¡SILENCIO!, ÉL ES EL HIJO DEL LIDER Y SERA EL QUE TOME EL MANDO ALGÚN DÍA.**

-**Y ¿POR QUÉ YO NO?,** rugió un joven corpulento, alto, de cabello negro y nariz alargada –**yo también pertenezco a la familia del líder.**

**-¡porque tú eres el sobrino de Stoick!, ¡no su hijo!,** respondió molesto Fishlegs.

Snoutlout era el primo de Hiccup, un verdadero estereotipo de vikingo, alto, musculoso, mal hablado, incluso bruto. Muchos en la aldea creían que tendría que ser él quien heredara el liderazgo, y no el debilucho de Hiccup, claro que nadie lo manifestaba abiertamente, por temor a que el líder los despedazara con sus propias manos.

**-¡BASTA! ¡SERA HICCUP Y SE ACABO!, ¿ENTENDIDO SNOUTLOUT?... ¿ENTENDIDO?**

El chico apretó los puños y asintió.

**-PERFECTO, ENTONCES VALLAN INUTILES Y NO REGRESEN SIN UNA DE ESAS PIEDRAS.**

Los chicos esperaron a que Hiccup comenzara a avanzar para seguirlo, este lo hizo de forma tímida, tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser líder.

Cuando ingresaron de verdad parecía una caverna, fría, obscura y húmeda, pero al avanzar el panorama cambio, una luz violeta baño el lugar, este se volvió más amplio y un pasto verdeazulado comenzó a aparecer.

**-oigan ahí se ve algo.**

Los chicos corrieron al frente, se detuvieron al filo de un acantilado, abajo se podía apreciar una inmensa jungla prehistórica, con enormes insectos volando, plantas gigantes, arboles inmensos y hongos enormes, algunos geiseres adornaban los costados y un enorme pantano de brea se veía abajo.

Hiccup miro detalladamente la zona, tenía que encontrar un buen lugar para bajar con su tropa.

**-talvez si bajamos por el cost…auuuu**. El pelirrojo cayó al piso, cortesía de su "querido" primo.

**-escuchen idiotas, si quieren una roca vallan por ella solos, así probaran que son dignos de pertenecer a nuestra aldea.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!, espere…**

Los jóvenes no lo escucharon, dieron un grito de guerra y comenzaron a correr como caballos desbocados.

-**son unos imbéciles**, Fishlegs se acercó a ayudarle.

-**tenemos que seguirlos**.

**-¿Qué? ¡No!, déjalos.**

**-no puedo, que tal si les pasa algo, no puedo dejarlos, se supone que estoy al mando, como voy a quedar si pierdo a mi tropa en mi primera misión.**

Su compañero suspiro cansado y asintió, no estaba de acuerdo, pero era verdad que esa partida de idiotas se mataría intentando conseguir esa piedra.

comenzaron a bajar por el camino que Hiccup indico, el chico había divisado un sendero oculto a un costado, no tardaron mucho en avanzar cuando se encontraron con el primer idi…digo, su primer compañero, un joven regordete y alto llamado verrugoso, el chico había resbalado y estaba por caer, Hiccup y Fishlegs lo salvaron antes de que eso pasara. Continuaron su travesía hasta llegar al pantano de brea, ahí se encontraron con otro compañero, sumergido hasta las narices en brea, alcanzaron a sacarle con un poco de esfuerzo, pero entre tres fue más fácil. Los chicos continuaron el camino, con Hiccup como líder, salvando a los demás en el trayecto.

* * *

Por fin había llegado a la jungla prehistórica…je, su padre exageraba, no era un bebe y podía cuidarse solo.

Un pequeño dragón sobrevolaba los enormes árboles, no se veía tan peligrosa, con cuidado comenzó a descender, mientras lo hacia una ola de fuego lo envolvió. Unos pies, con pequeñas garras, tocaron la maleza. Un chico no muy alto, de cabello verde obscuro, con grandes ojos (verde esmeralda), labios delgados y nariz afilada (adornada con una manchita morada), contemplaba el paisaje, una cola reptileana se balanceaba a su espalda, mientras dos alas de membrana roja se sacudían traviesas.

-**n-n-no ser tan bonito c-c-como fondo océano, pero no estar mal**. El peliverde decidió caminar un rato, no había prisa.

* * *

Hiccup había rescatado a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, solo faltaba su primo y su secuas perruno. Caminaron un rato cuando una tenue luz azul comenzó a iluminar los enormes hongos, los chicos se acercaron corriendo al lugar, ya habían llegado.

Había un enorme bache lleno de rocas azules, las cuales desprendían una ligera luz, todas ellas tan grandes como una pelota de tenis y tan redondas como la misma. Snoutlout y su compañero estaban ahí, el pelinegro bufo molesto al verlos llegar, la verdad esperaba que Hiccup se cayera a la brea o algún enorme insecto se lo tragara, pero parece que no tenía tanta suerte. Los vikingos comenzaron a revisar las rocas felices de la vida, ahora solo tenían que regresar y listo, misión cumplida.

Hiccup se alejó un poco, tenía planeado tomar cualquier roca y salir rápidamente de ahí, subió una pequeña montaña de rocas azules para contemplar el paisaje, tal vez podría encontrar un mejor camino, menos peligroso.

* * *

Bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez, su padre tenía razón y la selva prehistórica era peligrosa. El peliverde se encontraba esquivando unas enormes y peligrosas lianas, una gigantesca planta carnívora intentaba atraparlo y convertirlo en su cena. Toothless podía esquivarlas a tiempo, por desgracia el espacio donde se encontraba era reducido y no podía maniobrar a gusto.

* * *

¡Valla! eso sí que era una roca. Hiccup alcanzo a divisar una piedra de color rosa, estaba un poco alejada de las demás y tenía el tamaño de un coco, tal vez no podría adornar un hacha con ella, pero estaba seguro de que a su madre le gustaría, y su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él por conseguir la roca más grande, sonrió complacido y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Snoutlout lo seguía con la vista, parece que el renacuajo había encontrado algo interesante.

La piedra se encontraba junto a un enorme agujero (si Hiccup hubiese prestado atención habría escuchado la risa burlona de Toothless), el chico la tomo emocionado, no pesaba nada y era muy hermosa. Cuando se dio la vuelta choco con el amplio pecho de su primo, este lo miraba de forma siniestra.

* * *

Ya se había divertido demasiado, era momento de retirarse de ahí, dio un brinco hacia atrás y se transformó. Un pequeño dragón (verde esmeralda, con membrana roja en sus alas, cola terminada en punta y una mancha morada en la nariz) apareció, con ese tamaño sería más fácil escapar, lanzo algunas llamaradas incinerando algunas lianas.

Unas voces se escucharon al final del túnel, parecía que alguien discutía, se oyó un fuerte golpe y el ruido de algo cayendo. Toothless alcanzo a sentir como ese "algo" lo golpeaba mandándolo directo contra una roca, cuando choco con este afilado mineral, parte de su ala izquierda se rasgó, ocasionándole un grito de dolor.

* * *

Debió preverlo, Snoutlout le había arrebatado su piedra y lo empujo al agujero, esperando que se rompiera el cuello en la caída, por fortuna no fue así, solo sufrió algunos raspones. Hiccup se levantó adolorido, sentía un fuerte dolor en su espalda, parece que había chocado con algo, antes de que terminara de ponerse de pie su pierna fue sujetada por una liana, esta comenzó a jalar al chico directo a la enorme planta carnívora.

Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, mientras intentaba aferrarse a las rocas del piso, sus gritos se escucharon en toda la caverna (debido al eco aumentado del agujero), Fishlegs no tardo en acercarse al sitio, empujando a Snoutlout en el proceso.

**-¡Hiccup!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**-yo…nada**, respondió Snoutlout de forma burlona jugando con la roca –**él resbalo**.

-**tenemos que bajar a ayudarlo**, menciono preocupado Fishlegs.

Los demás se miraron entre si y desviaron la mirada, mientras se alejaban un poco.

**-¡él los ayudo!** les recordó molesto, pero ni así dieron muestra de querer ayudar.

**GRAAARRRRRRRRRR.**

Un gran rugido se escuchó en toda la cueva, los chicos se asustaron brincando en su sitio.

* * *

Hiccup miraba aterrorizado, delante de él se encontraba una enorme flor caníbal, de largos pétalos rojos, con afilados colmillos al centro, ubicados en espiral y llenos de una especie de líquido amarillo. El chico estaba seguro de que esa cosa lo devoraría con facilidad, continuo pidiendo auxilio mientras se aferraba a una roca, podía sentir como su pierna era jalada con fuerza, si seguía así se la arrancaría.

Una nueva liana salió disparada, cerró los ojos asustado; el tentáculo pasó de largo y fue directo contra un pequeño dragón que recién se levantaba. Toothless fue aprisionado con fuerza, lo cual ocasiono que el corte en su ala creciera, el pequeño forcejeaba intentando liberarse, comenzó a arrojar llamaradas esperando liberarse. Una de estas ráfagas dio en el tentáculo que sujetaba a Hiccup, este se retrajo liberando al chico, Hiccup no tardo en pararse y echarse a correr.

No dio ni tres pasos, cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos brillantes ojos verdes, Toothless venia directo a él, arrastrado por la liana.

Tal vez Hiccup no era muy fuerte, pero por los dioses sus reflejos eran muy buenos. Aun sin saber porque, se arrojó a salvarlo, sujeto la liana impidiendo su avance. El pequeño esmeralda miraba confundido a sus espaldas, no sabía quién era el chico, pero por su padre que agradecía la ayuda.

**GRAAARRRRRRRRRR.**

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido que hizo la tierra temblar, fue tal la impresión que incluso la planta se detuvo por unos segundos…segundos que Toothless aprovecho, el reptil quemo el tentáculo que lo aprisionaba liberándose.

Hiccup lo acuno en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, empezó a trepar el túnel, ocultando a Toothless entre sus ropas, cuando llego a la mitad se encontró con Fishlegs (el cual bajo a ayudarle, solo).

**-¿estás bien?**

**-¡sí!, corre ay una planta carnívora halla abajo.**

Un nuevo rugido les puso los pelos de punta, subieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sus compañeros estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer. Pequeños temblores comenzaron a sentirse.

**-¿ahora qué?**, pregunto alarmado Fishlegs.

**-¡por aquí!**

Hiccup se echó a correr, sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirlo. Mientras escalaba para obtener la roca diviso un camino angosto al otro extremo, este se encontraba despejado y si tenían suerte sería una salida. Rápidamente tomaron el sendero, a sus espaldas los rugidos aumentaban. Por fortuna el camino era un atajo, no tardaron mucho en salir del otro extremo de la isla, una vez fuera los chicos corrieron despavoridos por la playa en busca de su instructor.

-**HEY ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?**

Los chicos no le dijeron nada, lo aventaron al bote y comenzaron a remar.

**-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?,** reclamo el rubio.

-**señor, había algo halla, algo muy grande**, Hiccup intentaba explicarse.

-¡**SILENCIO!, ¿QUECLASE DE LIDER SERAS SI HUYES A LA PRIMERA?, SON VIKINGOS NO PUEDEN…**

**KABOOOOOOMMMMM**

Una enorme llamarada broto de la isla, todos la contemplaron asombrados, y aterrados, Gobber no dijo nada más, solo les ordeno ir más rápido, incluso él se puso a remar.

* * *

Stoick y otros padres esperaban entusiastas la llegada de los chicos, el hombre cargaba una gran variedad de troncos en sus manos, con uno de ellos haría el mango de la primer hacha de su hijo, no estaba seguro cual querría Hiccup, por lo que corto varios.

El pequeño barco toco tierra al atardece, los chicos bajaron en silencio.

**-¡Hiccup!,** el líder se acercó sonriente **-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿conseguiste una buena roca?**

Los ojos del chico se abrieron espantados…por los dioses, fue tanta su prisa por salir de ahí que olvido tomar una.

**-y bien**, el chico se mordió los labios y se hundió más en su lugar **-¿Dónde está tu roca hijo?**

**-¡no la tiene!,** menciono feliz Snoutlout –**Hiccup no tomo ninguna**

**-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!**

Stoick grito molesto, miro a su hijo esperando que este lo negara, por desgracia no fue así. Snoutlout comenzó a burlarse, levanto su roca en señal de triunfo mientras comenzaba a gritar, en poco tiempo sus compañeros se le unieron.

**-papá…yo**

El pelirrojo no pudo decir nada, su padre lo tomo de su mano y comenzó a caminar, todos le abrían el paso, la cara de ira de Stoick no era una buena señal. Fishlegs miraba apenado la escena, el chico comenzó a juntar los troncos que el líder traía, eso no era justo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa el vikingo le ordeno a su hijo subir a su habitación, el joven obedeció y corrió directo a ella, se encerró en su cuarto temeroso, se podían escuchar las maldiciones de su padre y la ruptura de varios muebles. El chico se sentó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar, nuevamente decepciono a su progenitor; cuando se abrazó a si mismo escucho un leve quejido proveniente de su ropa… ¡oh cielos!, lo había olvidado. Con cuidado levanto su ropa.

* * *

Toothless salió despacio, camino al centro de la cama y se acurruco, el corte en su ala había crecido, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, esa aventura era muy agotadora.

* * *

Un dragón…minúsculo…pero dragón a final de cuentas…por los dioses, eso lo arreglaba todo, no consiguió una tonta roca, pero, consiguió un dragón, si se lo mostraba a su padre seguro lo felicitaría.

La felicidad inundo su rostro ahora solo tenía que…un momento, eso era…sangre, el camino desde su ropa hasta media cama se encontraba manchado de sangre. Con mucho cuidado se acercó al pequeño, tenía un ala lastimada.

Saco unos frascos, debajo de su cama, y comenzó a curarle, limpio y vendo su herida (por suerte Toothless se encontraba inconsciente), cambio las sabanas y lo tapo, se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos, era muy mono y pequeño. La voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, parece que escucharía el regaño de parte de sus dos progenitores.

* * *

Auch, auch y más auch, joder, empezaba a creer que salir a escondidas de su casa no fue muy buena idea. No sabía dónde estaba, parecía una cueva chiquita, suave y cálida, con calma comenzó a caminar debajo de las mantas, al salir todo se encontraba obscuro, pero eso no era un problema…mmmm…estaba en una habitación, camino hasta la almohada abandonando el calor que le cubría, ¿Cómo llego ahí? lo último que recordaba era la planta que se lo iba a comer y al chico, sus enormes ojos se abrieron, cierto el chico. Al girar su cabeza se encontró con un Hiccup profundamente dormido.

* * *

Después de recibir tremenda regañiza de parte de sus padres, ceno algo y se retiró a dormir, el pequeño dragón aun no despertaba, lo coloco a su lado y lo cubrió con la manta, comenzó a acariciar su cuernos despacio, estos eran suaves y calientitos, poco a poco el sueño se hizo presente.

Jamás había sentido un calor tan reconfortarle como ese, el calor que emanaba el dragón inundo todo su cuarto, de verdad se sentía relaja…auch… tan acurru…au…no…cinco minutos más…auch.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿quién lo estaba molestando?

Un chico de cabello verde y ojos brillantes, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris, se encontraba sentado a horcadas en su pecho. El dragón se divertía inspeccionándolo. El peliverde jalaba su cabello, picaba su nariz, revisaba si boca… ¿Qué raro? no tenía colmillos, ni alas, escamas o cola, aparte su piel era suavecita y con manchitas.

Hiccup dio unos ligeros manotazos asustado, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Pese a los golpes Toothless no se asustó, el joven levanto un poco sus caderas, tomo a Hiccup de su camisa y lo jalo hasta sentarle en la cama, después se volvió a acomodar arriba de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

**-¿Q-Q-Quien eres?**

El chico no dijo nada, tomo la cara de Hiccup en sus manos y comenzó a olerlo, el pelirrojo dio un brinco cuando Toothless lamio su mejilla.

-**Ahhhh, espera ¿Qué haces? 0/././0**

Toothless lo ignoro olímpicamente y continuo revisándolo, Hiccup se quedó en shock, no sabía si gritar por ayuda o empujarlo.

**-¿Tu ser h-h-humano? **pregunto el dragón después de su inspección.

El chico lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo que humano?...un momento, asustado volteo a un lado, ¿Dónde estaba el dragoncito?, sus ojos regresaron al chico, alas, cola, cuernos y una piel un poco verdosa… ¡por los dioses!

-**T….T…Tú…. ¿eres el dra-dra-dragón?**

Hiccup estaba por gritar, pero Toothless le gano la palabra.

**-¡PEZ AHORA!**, exigió el peliverde-¡**dame pez ahora!**

Hiccup asintió, Toothless se bajó de él y Hiccup salió disparado a la cocina, regreso con un enorme pez y un poco de jugo. Toothless se lo arrebato y comenzó a devorarlo, cuando termino se acurruco en las sabanas y se empezó a dormir.

**-di…disculpa, esa es mi cama.**

Un feroz rugido y un almohadazo fue su respuesta. Hiccup se alejó asustado, tomo otra manta de su armario y se sentó en una esquina, parece que tendría que quedarse ahí.

Al día siguiente encontró su cama vacía, bajo temeroso a la cocina, pero no había nadie, le restó importancia y se fue a su entrenamiento, posiblemente fue su imaginación…pero… ¿Por qué se durmió entonces en el piso?

* * *

Así que eso era una aldea humana, sí que era extraña, Toothless se asomaba por las ventanas, como no podía volar reptaba por los techos y las paredes, su tamaño le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. Los humanos sí que se comportaban extraños, corriendo de un lado a otro, hablando solos, o con los animales, gritando todo el tiempo, encerrándose en cuartos pequeños que olían mal…bueno, definitivamente extraños.

Cansado y adolorido decidió regresar con el chico, lo que fuera que le puso en el ala comenzaba a perder su efecto, se sorprendió mucho al no verlo en la habitación, lo busco por toda la casa sin éxito, ahí solo se encontraba una mujer que cantaba desafinado. Molesto empezó a buscar su aroma, como se le ocurre irse sin su permiso, tardo un poco pero lo encontró, el único aroma dulce con un toque de moras, dio un brinco y hecho a correr en esa dirección, el ala comenzaba a molestarle, y el odiaba sentirse molesto.

* * *

Se levantó adolorido del piso, detestaba las luchas con espada, pero lo que más odiaba era que le pusieran a Snoutlout como su adversario, la verdad empezaba a creer que Gobber lo hacía apropósito.

–**MUY MAL HICCUP, ¡SIENTATE!**

* * *

Ahí estaba, Toothless comenzó a caminar entre los pies de los jóvenes, ese mocoso irresponsable, porque sale sin su permiso. Estaba por llegar a Hiccup cuando un joven feo se atravesó en su camino, intento rodearlo, pero el chico bailaba en su lugar mientras se vitoreaba, molesto decidió hacerlo a un lado, su rosada boca se abrió y dejo al descubierto dos poderosas encías.

-**AHHHHHHHHH**

Snoutlout cayó al piso sosteniendo su pie, este sangraba un poco. Gobber y otros chicos se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

Hiccup estaba por acercarse cuando algo llamo su atención, logro sentir como algo trepaba por su pierna, giro asustado, sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver la cola de Toothless que se ocultó entre sus ropas, podía sentir al pequeño dragón que se acomodaba en su estómago cual sanguijuela. Temeroso abrió un poco su camisa, unos ojos verdes lo observaban molesto.

**-PERO ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASO?**

Gobber revisaba a su alumno, ¿Cómo se hizo semejante herida? el hombre estaba tan concentrado en Snoutlout que no vio a Hiccup salir y dirigirse a los establos.

* * *

En ese lugar Toothless se convirtió en un semi humano, Hiccup lo miraba asombrado, estaba por hablar cuando un fuerte coscorrón lo detuvo.

**-¿P-P-Porque tú salir sin p-p-permiso de Toothless?**

**-¿Toothless?, ¿ese es tu nombre?** pregunto sobándose el golpe

**-sí, yo ser Toothless, uno de los d-d-dragones más poderosos**

El chico lo miro asombrado, la verdad no se veía tan aterrador a la luz del día. Parecía que tenía su edad, tal vez unos dos años más, pero parecía un "joven" normal.

**-humano i-i-ingrato, Toothless solo marcharse un poco y tú huir**.

**-¿eh?, yo no hui, tenía que venir a mi entrenamien…**un nuevo coscorrón

**-¡basta! Toothless estar herido por tú culpa.**

**-¿mi culpa?**

**-s-s-sí, tu caer encima a Toothless y Toothless lastimar su ala, ahora tu tener que cuidar a Toothless hasta q-q-que él estar bien.**

Hiccup lo miro incrédulo, ¿fue su culpa?, el chico asintió apenado mientras se disculpaba por haberlo herido. Toothless sonrió satisfecho, eso había sido muy fácil, la verdad no estaba seguro de que el chico tuvo algo que ver con su accidente, pero si podía sacar provecho, lo aria.

-**b-b-bien, tu curar a Toothless doler su ala, hechas e-e-esa cosa.**

-**peo no tengo la pomada aquí, está en mi casa**

**-pues ir por ella.**

El peliverde se convirtió de nuevo en dragón y se ocultó entre la ropa de Hiccup, el chico trago grueso, asustado se dirigió a su casa, era una pérdida de tiempo regresar al entrenamiento. Al llegar encontraron la residencia vacía, camino a su cuarto y coloco a Toothless en la cama, este se transformó y espero a que el chico lo atendiera. Hiccup aplicaba temeroso la pomada, algo le decía que fue el quien lastimo a Snoutlout.

El ala era muy suave, tibia y de un color verde brillante, mientras su membrana era roja, Hiccup la miraba detalladamente, posiblemente tendría que coser para que sanara, temeroso le propuso su idea a Toothless, este lo miro unos segundos y después le dio un coletazo en la cabeza mientras le ordenaba traer comida.

-**aquí tienes**, el chico le oficia un poco de ternero.

**-gracias h-h-humano.**

**-Hiccup**, menciono bajito, **mi nombre es Hiccup**

Toothless lo miro, rodo los ojos y se acostó a dormir un poco. El chico suspiro, era obvio que no le interesaba conocer su nombre.

Al llegar la noche fue desplazado de nuevo de su cama, el chico no protesto ya que le tenía miedo, si fue capaz de herir a Snoutlout convertido en un pequeño dragón no quería saber lo que le aria a él en esa forma.

* * *

_-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO ENCUENTRAN?, BUSQUENLO BIEN, LEVANTENN LAS ROCAS DE SER NECESARIO…PERO TRAIGAN A MI HIJO A CASA O MEJOR NO REGRESEN._

Varios dragones salieron despavoridos, cuando su líder se enojaba era de temer.

* * *

Hiccup se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, tena que ir a pescar, pero estaba seguro de que Toothless se enfadaría con el si se marchaba sin avisarle; con miedo se acercó a su "invitado" y comenzó a mover su hombro.

-**Toothless, Toothless despierta, escucha tengo que ir a pescar y me tardare un rato…me escuchas.**

Pescar…pescado, en cuanto escucho la palabra se levantó como rayo, ¿ya era la hora del desayuno?

-¡**dame p-p-pescado! ¡Ahora!**, exigió feliz meneando la cola.

-**a…aun no lo tengo, solo quería avisarte que iba a salir, regresare con el pescado en un rato**.

**-¿Cuánto? , ¿Cuánto tardar tú?**

-**bueno, regresare después de mis tareas…al atardecer.**

El peliverde lo miro molesto, él no iba a esperar hasta el atardecer, sin dudarlo se transformó y se introdujo en la ropa del chico. Hiccup lo miro asustado, parece que no le gustaba esperar, el chico no se quejó de llevarlo, lo mejor era no llevarle la contra, cogió algunas pomadas y salió de su casa.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad casi a obscuras, no le molestaba levantarse tan temprano, incluso le gustaba llegar antes, así podía contemplar el amanecer. Al llegar al puerto se subió a una empalizada y contemplo el horizonte, meneando sus pies y acariciando inconscientemente su estómago.

* * *

¿Qué raro? ya tenían mucho tiempo parados; el pequeño reptil rasgo un poco la camisa de Hiccup para ver mejor, afuera todo estaba obscuro…o lo estuvo por unos segundos. Una línea amarilla comenzó a dibujarse en el mar, el reptil lo miro asombrado, salió de la ropa de Hiccup y se colocó en su hombro. Jamás había visto un amanecer.

Toothless miraba fascinado, en ocasiones señalaba feliz el sol, brincando en el hombro de Hiccup.

**-¿te gusta?,** pregunto el chico mientras acariciaba sus cuernos.

Toothless asentía feliz, en el fondo del mar no se apreciaba ese espectáculo de la misma manera. Cuando el espectáculo término, Hiccup guardo a Toothless entre su ropa y bajo al muelle, sus compañeros estarían por llegar.

* * *

-**MUY BIEN INUTILES, MÁS LES VALE LLENAR ESAS CESTAS EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS O LO LAMENTARAN…EL ULTIMO TENDRA QUE LIMPIAR LOS ESTABLOS POR UN MES.**

Hiccup y Fishlegs suspiraron, por lo general siempre les tocaba a ellos.

Cada chico tomo un bote y salió a pescar. Pasó un rato y nada, Hiccup metía y sacaba la caña desesperado, ¿Por qué no caían? Toothless saco la cabeza de entre sus ropas, ya tenía hambre y ese chico no le daba nada, el dragón escuchaba los gritos de victoria de los compañeros de Hiccup, se giró para ver al pelirrojo, este se encontraba desesperado…ah, parece que tendría que hacerlo él. Sin que nadie (solo Hiccup) se diera cuenta brinco al agua. Hiccup abrió los ojos asustado, ¿se cayó?, dejo la caña a un lado y se asomó por la orilla del bote, antes de que dijera una palabra, un pez salió volando y le golpeo la cara, a este siguió otro y otro, el vikingo veía asombrado la escena, por fortuna se había alejado un poco, de lo contrario como lo explicaría. En poco tiempo sus cestas estaban llenas, incluso le sobraba. Toothless salió del agua y comenzó a sacudirse, el humano lo cargo y seco con su chaleco mientras lo felicitaba.

-¡**de verdad eres increíble!, ¡eres muy bueno pescando**! El reptil lo miraba orgulloso.

Hiccup llevo su carga ante Gobber, incluso le dio el sobrante a Fishlegs (sin que nadie lo viera), su profesor no lo creía, si Hiccup pescaba algo era un milagro, pero esto. Feliz por su avance le dejo retirarse hasta que sus compañeros terminaran. El chico se alejó un poco del muelle y le preparo un poco de pescado a Toothless, este lo degustaba feliz, mientras el pelirrojo volvía aplicar la pomada en su ala (irritada por el agua salada) y acariciaba sus cuernos.

* * *

Así comenzó la vida de serviamistad entre esos dos, Hiccup lo llevaba a todos lados, oculto, mostrándole sus costumbres y actividades, a Toothless le fascinaba acompañarlo a pescar, incluso le dio algunos consejos, como relajarse, ya que sus nervios ahuyentaban a los peces, le gustaban las caricias que el humano le daba en su forma dragonesca, y las extrañas comidas, no sabía que un pescado se podía preparar de tantas maneras.

Pero no todo era siempre tranquilidad, en ocasiones Toothless se ponía realmente insoportable, lo hacía bajar al puerto por almejas a las dos de la mañana, lo obligaba a contarle chictes hasta la medianoche, que cambiara las sabanas una y otra vez hasta que él estuviera seguro de que no le picarían, lustrar sus escamas de la cola, o que le hiciera piojito todo el santo día. Si, en ocasiones ese dragón era insoportable…o peor, travieso, varias veces correteo a las ovejas y las cabras, mordió a todos los caballos, se robó todos los zapatos izquierdos de los aldeanos y los tiro en un poso, devoro toda la comida de su casa, rasgo varios vestidos de su madre y vomito en el casco de su padre. De verdad en ocasiones Hiccup deseaba que se fuera, pero solo por unos segundos.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y el ala de Toothless ya había sanado, o almenos eso parecía. El humano se sorprendió mucho al ver como cerraba sola, sin necesidad de una costura o algo así.

**-de verdad eres sorprendente, ni siquiera se nota, no tienes ninguna cicatriz.**

El chico se encontraba bañándolo, al pequeño dragón le fascinaba eso, le gustaba las caricias recibidas y el líquido que Hiccup le echaba, siempre le dejaba las escama brillosas, tomo un ligero sorbo y se lo escupió a Hiccup en la cara…ya se le hacía raro que no lo mojara ¬¬.

**-y ¿crees que ya puedas volar?,** pregunto secándose el rostro

El esmeralda lo miro unos segundos, dio unos ligeros aleteos y cayó al suelo. Hiccup se apresuró a recogerlo.

-**no te esfuerces, no tenemos prisa…vamos a cenar.**

Toothless se ocultó entre su ropa y bajaron a la cocina, últimamente el dragón le acompañaba a sus cenas familiares, Hiccup lo ocultaba en su camisa y le daba su comida bajo la mesa, sus padres no tenían idea, pero estaban felices de que su hijo finalmente se acabara su ración, si seguía así crecería tanto como su padre. El único que se había dado cuenta fue su abuelo, el hombre contemplaba como su nieto alimentaba a su mascota oculta entre sus ropas, la verdad no entendía por qué lo ocultaba, estaba seguro de que Stoick lo dejaría tener cualquier tipo de mascota.

**-y bien hijo, Gobber dice que has mejorado en tu entrenamiento**. Menciono orgulloso su padre.

Hiccup asintió feliz, la verdad Toothless le daba varios consejos en la caza y pesca, y en cuanto a la lucha, bueno, ninguno de sus compañeros tenia deseos de enfrentarlo, si bien le seguían ganando, por alguna extraña razón después terminaban con una extraña mordida en sus pies (el único exento era Fishlegs)que los dejaba adoloridos por días.

**-que bien hijo, dentro de poco serás el mejor de tú clase**, menciono orgulloso el hombre.

Hiccup rio y comenzó a cenar.

* * *

Oh, olía a ternero. Un leve jalón en sus ropas le indicaba que Toothless esperaba su cena, con cuidado corto un trozo y lo deslizo debajo de su ropa. El pequeño lo recibió gustoso y comenzó a comer, menos mal que Hiccup era pequeño y la mesa lo cubría del pecho hacia abajo, de lo contario sería muy raro ver como su estómago se movía entre las ropas.

-**bueno hijos, yo me retiro**, menciono su abuelo, **cúbranse bien, esta noche nevara.**

El anciano dio las buenas noches y se retiró, al pasar junto a Hiccup le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Stoick se ofreció a acompañarlo, se arrepintió a los cinco segundos cuando su suegro comenzó a contarle de su "tiempo".

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Toothless se transformó en hibrido, el chico se sentó en la cama mirando a Hiccup fijamente.

**-¿Qué sucede?**, pregunto incomodo el castaño.

-**Hiccup ¿Qué ser n-n-nevar?**

**-¿eh?**

**-t-t-tu abuelo decir que nevar, ¿Qué ser eso?**

-**ah, bueno, es cuando cae agua muy helada del cielo, en forma de pequeños copos, estos cubren todo el paisaje y lo pintan de blanco, es muy bonito, pero hace mucho frio en esos días. Supongo que no cae nieve en el fondo del océano, ¿verdad?**

**-no, yo nunca haber visto la nieve.**

Hiccup saco varias cobijas, pego la cama junto a su ventana y se sentó con Toothless ahí.

-**esperaremos a que empiece a nevar, estoy seguro de que te gustara,** el chico apago la vela y le dio una manta a Toothless, este se envolvió y se sentó a su lado.

**-y…como es el fondo del océano ¿eh?**

**-muy lindo, haber m-m-muchas algas, algunas ser muy altas, como árboles, a Toothless le gusta jugar con sus hermanos al escondite ahí, Toothless siempre ganar.**

-**je, Toothless debe ser muy bueno escondiéndose.**

**-s-s-si, Toothless ser muy bueno…también haber peces, muchos peces, grandes y pequeños…y corales, muy bonitos y de muchos colores…haber, t-t-también haber volcanes, estos sacar bolas de lava, a Toothless le gusta entrar en ellas, y en cuevas, muchas cuevas…y….**

Por un buen rato Hiccup escucho atento las anécdotas de Toothless, parece que el fondo del mar no era tan aburrido como creía, cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido la temperatura empezó a bajar, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

**-Toothless mira, ya está empezando**, hablo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo su historia de una almeja gigante y un cangrejo.

**-¿d-d-donde?**, pregunto feliz meneando su cola.

El peliverde pego su nariz al cristal, mirando a todos lados. Hiccup lo alejo despacio y le señalo un punto en la ventana. Los ojos esmeraldas de Toothless se abrieron sorprendidos, un diminuto copo de nieve se encontraba pegado en la ventana. En poco tiempo algunos amigos se le unieron, todos distintos y diminutos. Toothless observo como caían, los techos comenzaban a cubrirse de blanco y las ventanas empezaban a perder visibilidad.

-**es bonito verdad**. Hiccup se paró, -**vamos a dormir, mañana te llevare a la colina a jugar con la nieve.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro, lo prometo.**

El pelirrojo estaba por irse a su esquina, diablos siempre que nevada su cuarto se convertía en congelador, si bien últimamente esta se encontraba templada (gracias a Toothless), nada le aseguraba que con la llegada del invierno seguiría igual. Giro su vista a Toothless, bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**-oye Toothless.**

**-Sí,** el peliverde seguía viendo emocionado la nieve.

-**bueno…es que hace mucho frio en el piso cada vez que nieva, y…pues, no te molestaría si duermo contigo, te prometo que no te molestare, me quedo en una esquina…por favor.**

El peliverde se giró a mirarlo, la verdad no le molestaba, asintió despacio y se hizo a un lado. Hiccup dio un suspiro feliz y se acostó, menos mal, si se quedaba en el piso durante el invierno era probable que cogiera una neumonía. Dio las buenas noches y empezó a dormitar.

El peliverde lo miraba complacido, le gustaba estar con ese humano, miro su ala y comenzó a moverla, la verdad ya se encontraba recuperada y tan fuerte como antes…pero…no tenía ganas de separarse de Hiccup, y si el chico se enteraba que ya estaba bien…bueno, tal vez lo correría. Pero él no quería irse, le agradaba su compañía, sus chistes, sus caricias, su aroma, su cabello de fuego y sus ojos verde pasto.

Con cuidado se acostó al lado de Hiccup, este se había hecho bolita en una esquina dejándole casi toda la cama, Toothless lo jalo de la cintura despacio y lo llevo al centro, lo abrazo con cariño mientras lo contemplaba, de verdad no quería marcharse.

* * *

_-entonces ¿están de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, Stoick ya ha estado mucho tiempo en el poder… e Hiccup no tiene madera de líder._

_-cierto_

_¿Pero cómo lograran que la gente se ponga de nuestro lado?_

_-no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí_.

* * *

Cuando despertó todo el paisaje se encontraba cubierto de nieve, esta bloqueaba casi toda la ventana. Los techos estaban cubiertos, las calles casi no se veían y hacia un poco de frio.

-**Hiccup, ey Hiccup, despertar, vamos mirar la nieve...**

**-mmm…ya voy, ya voy.**

El pelirrojo se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Toothless a escasos centímetros de su cara, montado arriba de su cuerpo y mirándolo con grandes y sonrientes ojos, un rubor cubrió rápidamente su cara y una sensación cálida broto en su pecho.

**-¿q-q-que ocurre?**

**-mira, mira, nevar**, menciono alegre el chico mientras lo sentaba junto a la ventana.

-**sí, nevó demasiado anoche…oye, ¿te gustaría ir a jugar a la nieve?**

**-sí, sí, ir, andando, llevar a tu Toothless a la nieve**. Suplico el peliverde brincando en la cama.

Hiccup se vistió con ropa invernal, Toothless no tardo en transformarse y ocultarse entre su ropa, el chico salió en silencio, afuera se sentía un poco de frio, el cielo estaba nublado y parece que volvería a nevar dentro de poco. Hecho a correr a las colinas, mientras cargaba un trineo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Toothless salió de su escondite, se convirtió en hibrido y comenzó a explorar, la nieve tenía una textura suave, pero fría, contemplo los arboles cubiertos por ese blanco manto, se veían muy hermosos con esas capas de nieve.

-**hey Toothless ¿quieres hacer un muñeco?**

**-¿muñeco?**

**-sí, un muñeco de nieve…ven yo te enseño.**

Hiccup lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en el piso, el humano comenzó a formar una esfera de nieve que después empezó a rodar, la esfera crecía conforme avanzaba, en poco tiempo el cuerpo del muñeco comenzó a tomar forma. Toothless lo contemplaba emocionado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él lo intentara.

Muñecos de nieve, decorados con ramas y piedras, adornaron el paisaje. Hiccup jugo con él una guerra de bolas de nieve (la cual perdió siendo sepultado por varias) formaron angelitos (algo muy fácil para Toothless que no tuvo que mover los brazos para hacer las alas, aunque debido a los cuernos y cola, bueno, más parecían demonios), se deslizaron por la colina en el trineo y patinaron un poco en un pequeño lago congelado.

Al medio día comenzó una ligera ventisca, Toothless no tardo en encontrar una cueva donde se refugiaron.

**-¿te divertiste**?, pregunto el humano mientras se sentaba al lado de una fogata (cortesía de Toothless)

-**sí, mucho, en f-f-fondo de mar nunca nevar**, menciono alegre el peliverde mirando la nieve caer.

Hiccup miraba divertido a su compañero.

Por un buen rato Toothless le conto sobre su familia y algunas aventuras en el fondo del océano. Hiccup lo escuchaba emocionado, como le gustaría ver ese lugar.

La pequeña ventisca disminuyo, ahora solo se veían pequeños copos de nieve caer.

-**Hiccup, salir, si, v-v-vamos a jugar.**

**-¡No!, podemos enfermar, si nos mojamos nos ira mal, aparte hace mucho frio.**

**-T-T-Toothless no tener frio**, se quejó el peliverde.

El dragón se giró a mirarlo, Hiccup frotaba sus brazos intentando darse calor.

**-¿Hiccup tener frio?**

**-sí, un poco **

Toothless se alejó de la entrada, se acercó a Hiccup y se sentó a su espalda, extendió sus alas y abrazo al chico. Este lo miro confundido y sonrojado.

-**así Hiccup no tener frio**, hablo el dragón

**-gracias…**

Hiccup le sonrió y se recargo en su pecho, le fascinaba el calor que su amigo desprendía. Toothless lo pego más a su cuerpo y comenzó a oler su cabello, le fascinaba el aroma del humano, siempre tan fresco y cítrico, le recordaba un poco al olor de las moras que tanto le gustaban. Igual que la primera vez comenzó a olfatearlo, solo que más lento…y sensual.

Podía sentir la respiración de Toothless en su nuca, esta descendía por su cuello, en poco tiempo su piel se puso chinita, giro el cuello dando más acceso a su compañero, mientras mordía sus labios. Pero eso no fue todo, las inquietas manos de Toothless comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de su ropa, acariciando su estómago, ese cálido y suave lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Hiccup mordió su labio y apretó las mangas del abrigo…de repente hacia más calor.

La lengua bífida de Toothless no tardó en hacerse presente, comenzó a saborear la blanca piel del cuello de Hiccup, subía y bajaba lentamente, en ocasiones se detenía un poco grabándose el sabor.

**-ahhh**

Pequeños gemidos brotaban de la boca del humano. Una de las manos de Toothless comenzaba a desplazarse por su muslo. La respiración de Hiccup aumentaba, lo mismo que su temperatura, bajo la mirada apenado, con un movimiento nervioso abrió un poco sus piernas, dando más acceso a la mano.

Toothless no desaprovecho la oportunidad, acomodo mejor al chico entre sus piernas y llevo su otra mano a la entrepierna, podía sentir como la hombría del chico comenzaba a despertar, levantando un bulto entre sus pantalones, comenzó a masajear arriba de la tela, podía sentir como el aroma de su humano cambiaba, se hacía más fuerte y pesado.

**-ahhhh, Toothless.**

Hiccup comenzaba a hiperventilar, con mucho trabajo se giró a ver a su compañero, Toothless lo miraba fijamente, con ojos cargados de deseo…y de amor. Con mucho miedo acerco sus labios a la boca de Toothless y lo beso, fue un beso torpe, inexperto, puro. Un beso que los hizo sentir vivos y queridos.

Cuando se separaron Toothless lo pego más a su cuerpo y continuo acariciándolo. Hiccup comenzó a participar más, el chico empezó a mover sus caderas, restregándola en la pelvis de su compañero, en poco tiempo la hombría de Toothless comenzaba a despertar. El pelirrojo podía sentir como algo duro se frotaba contra su trasero, esto ocasionó que el pequeño comenzara a moverse un poco más rápido, mientras gemía deseoso.

El peliverde no soporto los gemidos de su humano, estos lo volvían loco y despertaban su lado más animal.

**-Mío**, menciono posesivo mientras pegaba a Hiccup más a su cuerpo, **Hiccup ser mío**.

El pelirrojo se giró a verlo, con un poco de torpeza volvió a besarlo.

-**tuyo,** menciono apenado, **-Hiccup es tuyo.**

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba oír, Toothless bajo el pantalón del chico hasta sus muslos, Hiccup no opuso resistencia y le ayudo levantando sus caderas, ya sin la barrera de la ropa, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Hiccup, ese cacho de carne, suave y caliente, que comenzaba a palpitar en su mano.

**-ahhhh**

Hiccup dio un brinco al sentir la mano de su compañero, el tacto era tierno, pero brusco, nervioso llevo sus manos a la de Toothless, con cuidado comenzó a indicarle el ritmo, disminuyendo su velocidad y fuerza, si bien le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, deseaba prolongarla.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, chocando con la hombría de Toothless, esta se encontraba cada vez más despierta y pedía a gritos ser liberada, el peliverde no tardó en hacerlo, se deshizo de su pantalón tan rápido como un rayo. En poco tiempo su miembro se restregaba en los glúteos de Hiccup, bañándolo con sus jugos pre seminales.

Hiccup sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al sentir el miembro de su ahora pareja, deseoso comenzó a mover más sus caderas mientras varios gemidos escapaban de su boca. Escuchar a su humano lo éxito, Toothless lo acomodo entre sus piernas y continuo con las falsas embestidas, el aroma del chico empezaba a volverlo loco.

**-Hiccup, Toothless desear a Hiccup.**

En uno de sus movimientos el miembro del dragón choco con la entrada del humano, fue involuntario, pero les marco el camino para lo que seguía, guiado por su instinto, Toothless acomodo a Hiccup entre sus piernas, lo sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a entrar. Un grito escapo de ambas gargantas. Hiccup podía sentir como su cuerpo se contraía, algunos de sus músculos se desgarraban y un terrible ardor inundaba su parte baja, el chico apretó los labios conteniendo sus sollozos. Por su parte Toothless no lo pasaba tan bien, conforme avanzaba en su humano, su miembro era asfixiado por la entrada virginal de Hiccup, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar y sentía la cabeza de su pene arder.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron unidos, ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron quietos, acostumbrándose uno al otro. Hiccup hiperventilaba y apretaba con fuerza las mangas de su abrigo. Toothless por su parte sobaba y besaba su espalda, podía sentir el dolor y miedo de su humano e intentaba calmarlo.

El dolor fue disminuyendo poco apoco.

Con un ligero movimiento de cadera Hiccup le indico que podía empezar. Comenzaron con movimientos suaves y torpes, Toothless movía su pelvis en forma semicircular, sin salir por completo de su Hiccup, continuo lamiendo el cuello, mientras seguía masajeando la entrepierna del pelirrojo, de forma calmada y suave.

Se sentía extraño al tener "algo" dentro de él. Hiccup comenzó a relajarse, las caricias de Toothless lograban calmarlo, tardo un poco pero el dolor empezó a disminuir, nervioso empezó a brincar en las piernas de su dragón, aumentando el placer en este.

En poco tiempo, el placer, el libido y la pasión los inundo, ambos comenzaron a gemir y moverse con mayor fuerza, buscando aumentar el contacto. El instinto animal de Toothless se hizo presente, llevado por la lujuria, acostó a Hiccup sobre su vientre y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza, entrando y saliendo casi por completo.

El pelirrojo se dejó hacer gustoso, esa nueva pose le daba mayor acceso a su amante, comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto, podía sentir como sus rodillas comenzaban a pelarse debido a la fricción, pero eso no importaba, empezó a mover sus caderas más fuerte, necesitaba un mayor contacto, con mucha pena comenzó a suplicar, le fascinaba lo que Toothless estaba haciendo con él.

**-más…por favor, más duro…Toothless**

**-si**

El peliverde no tardo en complacerlo, quería que Hiccup se sintiera tan bien como él, tan lleno, tan completo.

Por desgracia para dos cuerpos inexpertos en este arte, bueno, el cansancio los envuelve rápido. Ambos chicos podían sentir como un enorme calor crecía en sus vientres, inundando todo su ser. Toothless tomo el miembro de Hiccup (sin saber muy bien porque, solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto) y comenzó a bombearlo de acuerdo a sus embestidas. En esta ocasión el pelirrojo no protesto, o hizo algún intento por disminuir el ritmo, la verdad suplicaba que lo tocara más fuerte y rápido, tan salvaje como lo había hecho al principio.

**-Toothless...ah…Toothless…más, por favor más…ahhhhhh.**

El cuerpo de Hiccup ya no resistió, el chico se retorció bajo su amante, arqueo su espalda y libero su semilla en la mano de Toothless.

Una enorme presión invadió a Toothless, su miembro fue estrujado cuando los músculos de Hiccup se contrajeron, esa diminuta cavidad se convirtió en un infierno y el cielo a la vez, el sentir esa presión y calor lo volvió loco, embistió con mayor fuerza un par de veces antes de correrse dentro de Hiccup, llenándolo con su cálida semilla.

El pelirrojo se sintió volar cuando el semen de Toothless lo lleno, un fuego recorrió todo su cuerpo y nublo su juicio, por unos segundos no sabía dónde estaba.

Toothless salió despacio de su humano, con cuidado lo giro y lo acostó en el piso, se tumbó a su lado y lo envolvió con sus alas, acariciando su espalda y normalizando su respiración, ambos se encontraban bañados en sudor y acalorados. Hiccup lo miro nervioso, el pequeño no sabía que decir, lo que había pasado fue mágico, pero, ahora que seguía.

Toothless pareció leer sus pensamientos, con cuidado comenzó a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba de forma posesiva.

**-Mío, Hiccup ser mío ahora, Toothless cuidara de él, Toothless cuidara y amara a Hiccup hasta el fin de los tiempos**. Menciono seguro, firme y sin tartamudear.

Esto basto para Hiccup, el chico le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello, mientras profundizaba más los besos, era todo lo que necesitaba oír, saberse amado por Toothless era todo o que quería. Los dos amantes permanecieron todo el día ahí, Hiccup olvido sus deberes y Toothless no tuvo que reclamar por su atención, a partir de ahora la tendría todo el tiempo.

* * *

Fue hasta la entrada la tarde cuando salieron de la cueva, el ruido inconfundible de la campana de la aldea (usada solo en emergencias) les arrebato de su descanso. Se vistieron rápidamente y comenzaron a descender, Toothless cargo la mayor parte del camino a su humano (ya que se encontraba un poco adolorido), pero casi al llegar se convirtió en dragón y se ocultó entre sus ropas.

-**Hiccup ¿Dónde has estado?**

Fishlegs se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio llegar.

**-e-e-en las colinas**, respondió nervioso mientras abrazaba su estómago.

-**hay Hiccup, Gobber se enfadó mucho porque no fuiste al entrenamiento, en principio pensó que estabas enfermo pero, bueno a media clase mando a preguntar como estabas, y, pues, digamos que él y tu padre están enfadados,** menciono su compañero preocupado.

**-ah sí**, el pelirrojo trago grueso, al rato recibiría un muy buen regaño, -**oye…y… ¿por qué tocaron la campana?**

-**no lo sé… veras, a medio día, antes de que tu padre te fuera a buscar, llegaron dos jefes de las demás aldeas… Norberto el desquiciado de los Bersek y Alvin el traidor de los Proscritos**.

Hiccup lo miro asombrado, conocía a ambos líderes, formaban una alianza con su tribu, pero…a pesar de ser aliados su padre no confiaba mucho en ellos.

**-ellos y tu padre han estado hablando con el consejo desde entonces…hace poco salió Snoutlout y toco la campana, por eso estamos reunidos aquí.**

… ¿Snoutlout?, ¿qué hacia Snoutlout en esa reunión?

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta. Hiccup y Fishlegs treparon a un techo para ver mejor (ya que su estatura no les ayudaba mucho). Stoick salía molesto, a su espalda venia su esposa Walharallama y su suegro.

-**bien Stoick, ya están todos reunidos** aquí, hablo Alvin (un vikingo delgado, pero de aspecto fiero, con un enorme y afilado garfio en ligar de mano)- **deja que tu pueblo decida**.

**-¡basta!, yo no los convoque, soy el líder y ya tome mi decisión, ellos deben respetarla**, reclamo molesto el líder.

**-no tienes opción Stoick**, hablo Norberto (un vikingo tan robusto como él, de enorme y desordenada barba negra y con una enorme hacha bicolor) –**un líder siempre escucha a su pueblo, y hace lo mejor para ellos.**

**-¡pero Hiccup es mi hijo!, ¡él tomara mi lugar!**

El pelirrojo se congelo en su puesto, hablaban de él.

**-por favor Stoick, todo mundo sabe que tu hijo es una verdadera desgracia, incluso tú,** se burló Alvin.

-**cierto, es débil, flaco, mal luchador, no tiene madera de líder**, apoyo Norberto

**-¡eso no es verdad!**, reclamo el vikingo con la cara roja de ira. -**Hiccup es un excelente vikingo, será un buen líder.**

El pelirrojo miro alegre a su padre, aun no perdía la confianza en él.

**-Te equivocas hermano** (culón, el hermano de Stoick, un vikingo alto y robusto, de cabellera castaña y sin un ojo)- **todos sabemos que Hiccup es una verdadera desgracia para la aldea, y estamos conscientes que será el peor líder que la aldea pueda tener**, algunas gentes comenzaron a apoyarlo en voz baja, -**solo tú eres tan estúpido para creer que ese renacuajo puede ser un buen líder,** menciono burlón, -**la verdad no sé porque aún no lo destierras, es una deshonra para nuestra familia.**

Stoick lo miro molesto, dio un feroz grito y ataco, tan rápido como serpiente tomo a su hermano del cuello y lo levanto mientras comenzaba a estrangularlo, toda la gente se quedó de piedra al ver la mirada de odio de su líder, Walharallama corrió a detener a su esposo antes de que hiciera una locura, la mujer se colgó de su brazo y le suplico que lo soltara. Basto con ver esos hermosos ojos azules para que el hombre reaccionara, arrojo a su hermano contra alguno de sus compañeros y desvió la mirada a los otros dos jefes.

-¡**Hiccup será el líder!** sentencio.

-**en eso no estamos de acuerdo**, hablo Alvin, -**un chico que ni siquiera es capaz de conseguir la roca para el ritual no es apto para gobernar, aparte**, con decisión se plantó frente a Stoick,- **según sus compañeros es un completo desastre como líder, los envió a morir y todavía tuvieron que rescatarle.**

… ¿Qué?...eso era una vil mentira.

**-¡basta!, esa decisión no les concierne a ustedes, es solo de la aldea.**

**-en eso te equivocas Stoick,** Norberto se paró a su izquierda, -**nosotros formamos una alianza, eso nos hace fuertes, los Proscritos, los Desquiciados y los Hooligans, pero para tener una tribu fuerte se necesita un líder fuerte. Somos conscientes de tu fortaleza Stoick, tú eres Stoick el Vasto del cual escuchan su nombre y tiemblan, respetamos mucho eso, pero…bueno.**

-**debes entenderlo Stoick, tu hijo no es como tú, él es débil, y en nuestra cadena no puede haber un eslabón débil, si los demás se enteran que hay un blandengue en la alianza no dudaran en atacarnos.**

Ambos líderes lo rodeaban cual felinos.

-**cierto, y no vamos a poner en peligro a nuestra gente**, hablo Norberto girando su hacha.

Hiccup miraba espantado la escena, prácticamente estaban obligando a su padre a que desistiera de proponerlo como líder.

**-pero Stoick no pongas esa cara**, menciono burlón el traidor, -**no queremos sacar a tú familia del poder, no claro que no, eso sería una tontería.**

El vasto lo miro molesto, con que por ahí iba el asunto, ahora entendía porque Snoutlout estuvo presente en la reunión, apretó los puños y miro a Alvin, tuvo que dar un profundo respiro para poder controlarse y no volarle la cabeza en ese mismo momento. – **y… ¿qué propones?,** aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Alvin sonrió triunfante, con gracia señalo al chico- **tu sobrino, Snoutlout, él sería un buen líder, **hablo triunfal el proscrito.

Por segundos todos se callaron. Hiccup abrazo más su estómago asustado. Toothless podía sentir el miedo de Hiccup, comenzó a salir de su ropa, tenía que saber que ocurría para poder proteger a su humano.

Fishlegs casi se infarta al verlo reptar por el cuello de Hiccup y colocarse en su hombro, el chico miro con grandes y asustados ojos a su amigo, Dragón, Hiccup, Dragón, Hiccup.

**-luego te lo explico**, menciono el pelirrojo mientras él y Toothless desviaban sus ojos a su padre.

El vasto miraba con odio a sus invitados, les dirigió una mirada a su esposa y suegro, estos entendieron el mensaje y aceptaron, de forma calmada miro a su sobrino, el chico se tensó en el acto.

-**es verdad…Snoutlout es un buen candidato** (el corazón de Hiccup se detuvo al oír esto), **es valiente, fuerte, robusto y alto como debe ser un vikingo, incluso, sus compañeros lo respetan más que a mi hijo** (Hiccup sentía como dagas invisibles se le clavaban), **si el sería un buen líder** (Snoutlout inflo el pecho con orgullo, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Hiccup)

-**lo ves Stoick, hasta tú mismo lo reconoces.**

Norberto y Alvin se relajaron mirando con aprobación al vasto.

**-Tienes razón, Snoutlout sería un buen líder**, bramo el vasto, todo el pueblo se cayó ante la afirmación de su líder, **-¿y saben por qué?… ¡por qué es tan estúpido como ustedes!,** rugió el pelirrojo.

Todos lo miraron con grandes ojos.

-**es torpe, arrogante como cualquier vikingo, pero lo más importante Alvin, por lo que lo quieren a el de líder, es porque es muy fácil de manipular, no tiene cerebro para pensar por su cuenta, ¿no es así Alvin**?

Alvin y Norberto lo miraron enfadados.

-**y mi hijo No, el no sería fácil de manipular, porque Hiccup es listo, es valiente, generoso y sabe escuchar, también se preocupa por los demás. Sé muy bien lo que paso en esa prueba** (mirando a su sobrino), **se lo que le hiciste a Hiccup y lo que él hizo por ustedes, interrogue a cada uno de los chicos, tú fuiste el que los mando a morir, y fue ¡mi hijo! el que les salvo y saco de ahí** (Snoutlout dio unos pasos asía atrás, la mirada del líder le inspiraba terror).

Hiccup miraba asombrado a su padre, ese día ni siquiera lo escucho.

**-ahora, Norberto, Alvin ¡lárguense!, la decisión del líder no les concierne.**

**-tu hijo no podrá ser líder si no pasa el…**

-¡**lo pasara! Hiccup lo pasara, volverá con una roca mejor, él lo lograra y entonces lo nombrare líder.**

Alvin y Norberto lo miraban con odio, No, Stoick ya había durado mucho en la alianza, si bien el vasto no se había equivocado, deseaban que Snoutlout fuera líder para manipularlo, lo enviarían al frente en la guerra para morir, después se apropiarían de la tierra de los gamberros, porque no deseaban un líder que buscaba la paz, como lo hacía Stoick enviando heraldos para negociar, no, ellos solo deseaban la sangre y el botín. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, parece que sería por las malas.

Walharallama miro espantada como Norberto desenfundaba su hacha y atacaba a su esposo. Stoick alcanzo a reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, el jefe no tardo en desenfundar su espada y comenzar a luchar.

Alvin intento atacarlo, pero fue detenido por la espada de Walharallama; porque Stoick no estaba prendido de su mujer solo por sus robustas y bien definidas curvas, tampoco por su dorado pelo o su voz angelical (de acuerdo a él), no, lo que más le gustaba al vikingo era su enorme carácter explosivo y su espíritu de batalla, un espíritu que Alvin no tardo en descubrir.

**-¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!**

Hiccup bajo corriendo del techo, sus padres luchaban por él y no podía dejarlos solo. Toothless y Fishlegs no tardaron en seguirle.

De la nada, aparecieron una gran cantidad de Berserk y Proscritos, parece que el pan A fallo, hora del plan B, matarlos a todos.

Uno de los enemigos agarro a Hiccup mientras corría hacia sus padres. El pelirrojo miro asustado el cuchillo que se levantaba sobre su rostro, antes de que el metal lo tocara un fuerte garrotazo lo mando al suelo, se escuchó un grito furioso. Gobber lo había salvado.

-¡**TRAICIÓN! ¡TRAICIÓN!, LOS BERSEK Y PROSCRITOS NOS TRAICIONAN, DEFIENDANSE GAMBERROS, DEFIENDANSE.**

Los demás no tardaron en unirse a la batalla, sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a luchar, mientras lo hacían jalaban a Hiccup intentando alejarlo del peligro, era verdad lo que su líder decía, ellos necesitaba a un jefe con cerebro ya que la fuerza bruta serian ellos. Hiccup se sorprendió por esto, jamás pensó que de verdad su pueblo lo quisiera, agradecido continuo su camino, quería llegar donde sus padres.

Snoutlout miraba molesto la escena, esto no estaba bien, se supone que el sería nombrado líder, pero no fue así, su estúpido tío no desistió en su apoyo al blandengue de su hijo, mientras esquivaba algunos ataques sus ojos se toparon con la delgada figura de su primo, lleno de ira se arrojó contra él. Hiccup sintió como era enviado al suelo, un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo invadió, Snoutlout lo miraba con odio, el pelinegro desenfundo su cuchillo, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su molesto primo.

Una llamarada cruzo el cielo, esta dio de lleno en la mano de Snoutlout, antes de poder gritar fue arrojado al piso lejos de Hiccup. Un chico de cabello verde, con alas, cola y cuernos lo estampo en el piso y se colocó arriba de él. Toothless comenzó a hacer presión con sus garras, el chico grito de dolor al sentir como la sangre brotaba de sus hombros, su cuello fue tomado por esas poderosas manos.

Le arrancaría la garganta por tal atrevimiento, lo desollaría por haber tocado a su Hiccup.

**-¡NOOOOO!** antes de que Toothless lo hiciera Hiccup apareció y lo jalo evitando la muerte de su agresor – ¡**No Toothless! No, déjalo no lo mates**.

Todos se congelaron ante el grito de Hiccup, pero en especial al ver al chico de alas en la mitad del campo de batalla.

**-¡HICCUPPP!**

Stoick y Walharallama corrieron a lado de su retoño, ambos arrojaron a sus oponentes al suelo y se abrieron paso entre la gente.

**-¡atrás demonio!**

Stoick sujeto a su hijo del brazo y lo arrojo a los brazos protectores de su esposa, mientras amenazaba a Toothless con su espada.

-**no papá, no lo lastimes, él es mi amigo.**

**-¡¿QUEEEE?!**

Toothless lo miraba serio, los conocía muy bien, eran los padres de su pareja, por tal motivo no los lastimaría.

_**GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA (v**_alla efectos)

Un rugido cimbro la tierra, en el cielo se podía ver una gran cantidad de dragones, comandados por un enorme dragón color marrón, tan grande como seis navíos colocados en fila.

-**Que Odín nos ampare, ¿Qué es eso?**, hablo asustado Stoick.

**-n-n-no preocupar**, Toothless lo miro sonriente, -**Hiccup esperar a su Toothless, el ser hermano mío.**

El pequeño comenzó a volar y se transformó en un diminuto dragón, dio unas órdenes a los dragones y se dirigió donde su hermano. Los enormes reptiles bajaron y se colocaron alrededor de los humanos, encerrándoles en un círculo, Gobber y los demás estaban por atacarlos, pero el grito de Hiccup los detuvo, el pelirrojo se zafo de su madre y se colocó al lado de Stoick.

-**no te preocupes padre, no van a lastimarnos.**

**-¿pero Hiccup**?

Toothless regresaba con su hermano, el gigantesco reptil se transformó antes de tocar tierra. Cuando cayó frente a Stoick este no lo podía creer. Un joven de unos veinticinco años se encontraba delante de él, con cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta, al igual que Toothless poseía cuernos, cola y alas, solo que de color marrón.

**-Hiccup, Hiccup,** Toothless llego volando y aterrizo al lado de su humano, -**mira Hiccup, el ser mi hermano, W-W-Wodens-s-s..**

-**ah, mucho gusto yo soy Wodensfang**, se presentó el joven, detestaba que su hermano tartamudeara su nombre –**Toothless dice que tú lo cuidaste**, el pelirrojo asintió apenado, **gracias…también me dijo que necesitaba ayuda**.

El chico volteo a ver a Alvin y Norberto, estos se tensaron al mirar esos fríos ojos color miel. El joven dio una señal y los dragones (cremallerus, gronckle, Nader) dirigieron su vista a los humanos, dispuestos a devorarlos.

-¡**No! Espera**, Hiccup se paró frente a Wodensfang – **por favor no, no los mates.**

**-pero hijo, ellos intentaron matarnos.**

-**Padre por favor, nosotros somos mejores que ellos, no tenemos por qué rebajarnos a su nivel…por favor padre no más sangre.**

El jefe observo la mirada suplicante de su hijo, en parte tenían razón, Hiccup podía ser muy noble, pero esa nobleza era lo que lo hacía especial.

**-está bien**, el líder se acercó al frente del dragón, -**por favor déjales ir, Alvin, Norberto, tienen suerte, la piedad y debilidad de mi hijo que tanto deprecian les ha salvado la vida, váyanse y jamás regresen a mi isla, o de lo contrario ni Hiccup podrá salvarles de nuevo. En cuanto a ti hermano, te recomiendo que te marches con ellos, me has traicionado y la traición se paga con la muerte, pero eres mi hermano y te dejare ir por esta vez.**

Los dragones miraron a su líder, este contemplaba tranquilo la decisión de Stoick, asintió y los enormes reptiles se hicieron a un lado. Proscritos y Berserk salieron despavoridos de la aldea, jamás imaginaron que el blandengue de Hiccup tuviese semejantes amigos.

* * *

**-algo muy noble pequeño**, hablo el dragón mirando a Hiccup

**-s-s-si mi Hiccup ser muy noble**, menciono orgulloso Toothless mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Más rugidos cubrieron el cielo. Cuatro imponentes giganticus maximus se acercaban, tres de ellos tan grandes como Wodensfang y otro tres o cuatro veces su tamaño.

-**ahora si estas en problemas enano, nuestro padre ha estado buscándote como loco todo este tiempo…bueno, todos.**

Toothless rio nervioso y se escondió detrás de Hiccup, este miraba sorprendido el arribo de los enormes reptiles.

El primero en llegar fue un enorme muerte verde, el dragón se transformó en un joven veinte años de cabello verde obscuro, ojos color amarillos y un perfil griego digno de una escultura (la verdad se parecía a Toothless pero más grande)

-**valla, valla, parece que Toothless ha conseguido unas pequeñas cenas**, hablo el chico relamiendo su boca.

-**no son la cena Merciless,** menciono su hermano, **son amigos de Toothless**

**-¿amigos?, las pequeñas cenas…valla, el enano sí que hace cosas raras cuando está solo.**

-**acabas de comerte todo un galeón romano y ya tienes hambre, acaso nunca te llenas hermano.**

Otro joven aterrizo, al igual que sus hermanos tenía un atractivo muy fuerte, su cabello era de un verde azulado muy llamativo y tenía unos ojos azul profundo.

**-no me cuentes la comida Furious es de mala educación y lo sabes**, se quejó muerte verde.

-**eso no te quita que seas un tragón, te la vives ordenándole a los demás dragones que te traigan comida, me sorprende que a un puedas volar con semejante panza.**

**-yo no estoy gordo, soy de huesos anchos Ò.Ó**

**-si claro ¬¬**

-**ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos**, el tercero en aterrizar fue un chico más alto que sus hermanos, de cabello y ojos purpura, tan atractivo como los otros, **deberían estar felices por haber encontrado a Toothless.**

**-¡si Purple!,** mencionaron sus hermanos rodando los ojos.

Muerte purpura los miro molesto, sin decir nada se encamino a Toothless, este se separó de Hiccup y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, le tenía mucho cariño a él y a Wodensfang, ya que siempre lo protegían del regaño de sus otros dos hermanos.

**-¿dónde demonios te metiste?, nos tenías muy preocupados.**

-**ha, habría sido fácil localizarlo si no fuera tan pequeño,** se burló Merciless.

**-¡THOOOTHLESSSS!**

El último en aterrizar fue el enorme dragón negro, más grande que una montaña. Un hombre de pelo negro, barbado, ojos verdes y vestido con una armadura azul. Rápidamente arrebato a Toothless de los brazos de Purple y comenzó a abrasarle hasta casi la asfixia.

**-¡hijo mío!, ¿Dónde estabas? me tenías muy preocupado, pensé que te había comido un tiburón, o una ballena, incluso hasta una mojarra, o peor aún que esos inútiles Bewilderbeast te habían secuestrado…oh Toothless como asustas así a tu pobre y anciano padre T-T**

-**oye viejo, lo estas asfixiando, déjalo respirar y que nos cuente**, Furious veía avergonzado a su padre- **para empezar quiero saber qué hacía en esta aldea de humanos.**

**-¡QUEEEE! ¿HUMANOS?,** el hombre hasta ahora se daba cuenta donde estaba. –**ustedes, como se atreven a secuestrar a mi pequeño Toothless,** reclamo echando lumbre por la boca.

**-no, no papá, ellos no s-s-secuestras a Toothless**, los defendió el peliverde.

**-escucha papá, parece que ese niño** (señalando a Hiccup) **ha estado cuidando de Toothless, creo que sufrió un accidente o algo así, **hablo tranquilo Wodensfang mientras intentaba calmar a su padre.

**-¿Cómo que un accidente?**

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el dragón comenzó a revisar a su cría, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, ante la mirada atónita de dragones y humanos.

**-¡yo no entiendo nada!, ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?!** Bramo Stoick, mirando confundido a su hijo, digo agradecía que los hubiesen ayudado a ahuyentar a Alvin y Norberto, pero.- ¿**Hiccup de donde conoces a estos dragones? para empezar ¿cómo es que conoces a estos dragones?**

El pelirrojo trago grueso, pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a su persona, tanto de humanos como dragones.

**-yo decir, yo decir**, canturreo feliz Toothless- **yo d-d-decir c-c-como conocer mi Hiccup.**

**-olvídalo enano, no quiero escuchar la historia con tus tartamudeos**, se quejó Furious.

**-si hijito, deja que el niño lo explique… él no tartamudea ¿verdad**?, pregunto mirando a Stoick, este solo negó – **ah perfecto, entonces que él hable.**

Hiccup tomo un respiro antes de empezar a contar su historia, claro que omitió como fue que Toothless se hizo la herida, digamos que lo cambio y lo presento como una magnifica herida de guerra, algo que dejo muy orgulloso a su padre y hermanos. Los meses que paso cuidando a Toothless y como este le enseño a mejorar en la caza y pesca, así como alguna que otra travesura del pequeño dragón. Los vikingos escuchaban atentos, ahora ya conocían al pequeño duende que les robaba los zapatos y les hacia las travesuras.

-**así que el enano paso todo el tiempo contigo eh, oculto entre tu ropa,** Furious comenzó a reírse **–oh, hombre eso explica por qué hueles tanto a él, ja, ja, ja por un momento pensé otra cosa,** menciono divertido el dragón.

Hiccup se sonrojo bastante y bajo la cabeza apenado, los demás se echaron a reír por el comentario de doble sentido del dragón. Los únicos molestos fueron los padres.

**-¡Hey!, que mi Hiccup aún es un bebe,** exclamo molesto Stoick -**aun no cumple ni los dieciséis años.**

-**Furious no hagas ese tipo de comentarios sobre tu hermano, él también es muy pequeño, es más ni siquiera habla bien**, reclamo molesto el rey.

-**vamos hombre no se enojen que solo era una broma, es que se me hacía raro que Toothless a cada rato diga mi Hiccup, mi Hiccup**, **es todo, ¡ey enano!, está mal usar esa palabra en tu amigo no lo olvides.**

**-¿Por qué está mal?** pregunto confundida Walharallama

-**nosotros los dragones solo agregamos el mío a nuestras parejas y familia, es todo**, respondió Purple mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hiccup.

Toothless lo miro molesto, amaba a su hermano pero no le agradaba que tocara a su Hiccup.

**-n-n-n-no acariciar mi Hiccup.**

**-y dale con el mío**

-**debe ser porque es su primer amigo humano,** hablo un tranquilo muerte verde- **lo considera de su propiedad por eso, es todo.**

-**supongo que tienes razón Merciless, oye enano no creo que a tu amigo le guste ser tratado como un objeto, solo di su nombre.**

Toothless lo miro molesto

-**Pero Hiccup ser mío,** exclamo enfadado.

-**Toothless no es tuyo, bueno es tu amigo eso es todo**, lo regaño Furious, - _**no debes usar el término mío a la ligera y lo sabes.**_

El peliverde los miro molestos, parece que tenía que explicarlo con manzanitas, antes de que Hiccup pudiera detenerlo Toothless soltó toda la sopa…y…bueno… Basta con decir a que a Stoick y el rey les dio un infarto en ese momento cayendo al suelo, Walharallama y Wodensfang corrieron a socorrerlos. Mientras a los demás se les caía la quijada hasta el suelo.

Los cuatro muertes no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, su hermanito, el pequeño de la casa, el que no sabía hablar sin tartamudear, se les había adelantado en…bueno en eso, ay por Odín.

Por su parte los vikingos estaba igual, Hiccup, el chico tímido y torpe, que no era capaz de levantar un hacha sin irse de lado…ay por los dioses, tan inocente que se veía.

Cuando los padres regresaron de su viaje al inframundo no lo podían creer, ambos se recriminaron por la conducta de su hijo, ambos lo acusaron por pervertir al suyo, se declaraban la guerra, se consolaban, se desmayaban y al despertar volvían a declararse la guerra. Estuvieron así toda la noche, después de un rato ya ninguno (humano o dragón) les prestó atención. Parece que a partir de ahí se formaría una alianza entre humanos y dragones muy singular.

* * *

_Meses después_.

Eran mediados de primavera, Hiccup corría a su clase de asustar extranjeros, ya iba muy tarde, se había quedado dormido por culpa de Toothless.

El pequeño dragón había regresado del fondo del mas a pasar unos días con su…prometido.

Resulta que cuando los dragones eligen pareja, pues la eligen de por vida. Pero los padres decidieron que no estarían juntos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, la cual ambos fijaron a los veinte años (la verdad habían decidido hasta los cincuenta, pero Toothless e Hiccup protestaron y fueron apoyados por su familia, así que no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta de veinte), mientras ambos seguirían con su entrenamiento para convertirse en líderes.

-**HICCUP ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?**

-**perdón yo…**

-**BASTA, SIENTATE Y NO VUELVAS A LLEGAR TARDE**.

El chico asintió apenado y se fue a sentar con su amigo Fishlegs

-**je, Gobber ya estaba apunto de mandarte a buscar**.

**-lo siento.**

**-no importa…y… ¿Cuándo vas por tu moco de dragón eh?**

je, resulto que la bendita piedra para el ritual eran los mocos de Furious, el reptil tenía la manía de limpiarse y arrojar su desechos a los hongos antes de salir a la superficie.

**-bueno., Toothless dice que su padre quiere darme una gema llamada **_la joya del dragón_** para decorar el hacha, claro que tendré que pasar antes una prueba. Mi papá me empezara a entrenar la próxima semana para no fallar.**

**-uh, la joya del dragón, suena bien…entonces estarás atareado la siguiente semana**, se burló su amigo.

**-estaremos**, respondió nervioso el chico.

**-¡¿Qué?!**

-**bu…bueno, lo que sucede es que me permitirán llevar a alguien y…pues yo te mencione,** hablo nervioso.

**-pe…pero, ¿por qué no te acompaña Toothless?**

**-lo tiene prohibido**

Fishlegs desvió por unos momentos la mirada y después suspiro.

**-ah, está bien, supongo que será divertido….o moriré en el intento T-T**

Hiccup le sonrió agradecido, -**no te preocupes, estaremos bien**, sin decir nada mas volteo a ver a su profesor mientras acariciaba su ropa.

No, él iría, sin importar lo que su padre le dijera, él acompañaría y protegería a Hiccup, porque ese era su deber, juntos traerían esa gema.

Se acurruco más en el pecho de Hiccup y comenzó a dormirse, arrullado por los latidos de su corazón, ya pensaría la manera de acompañarlo, se volvería a escabullir de ser necesario.

**Y fin**

* * *

**Espero que les gustara.**

**Mi estimado Guillermo la verdad solo he leído dos capítulos de tu fic y me llamo mucho la atención, en lo personal yo tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Furious, lo quiero por ser el hermano de Hiccup II y por el cariño que se ve le tenía…por otra parte lo odio por haber traicionado a Hiccup III y mandar a matarlo.**

**En cuanto me desocupe (porque ahorita estoy escribiendo como loca para terminar las historias) me dedicare de lleno a leerlo. Te felicito por hacer un fic con ese personaje, ya que no hay muchos y estoy segura de que será muy bueno, como los otros que he leído en tu perfil (el de Jack Jamie un pequeño show me gustó mucho, también el de una fiesta de Hallowen).**

**p.d**

**Ya sabes, si no te gusto el fic dime y te escribo otro.**

**p.d 2**

**Los nombres los tome de los libros, bueno la mayoría.**

**Toothless- desdentado o chimuelo, como quieran llamarlo. En el libro el dragón tartamudea casi todo el tiempo (ya que no tiene dientes), la verdad le deje ese pequeño defecto por que se me hace muy mono en él.**

**Merciless- es muerte verde, el antagonista en el primer libro y la película (aunque creo que ahí le dicen muerte roja)**

**Wodensfang- también es un muerte, el dragón que le enseño a hablar dragones a Hiccup primero.**

**Furious- es el dragón (hermano) de Hiccup segundo.**

**Purple- es muerte purpura, sale en el primer libro en una batalla contra muerte verde, no dicen su nombre así que le deje lo de purpura pero en inglés.**

**El rey- la verdad este me lo invente, es igual un muerte pero en color negro, y no se me ocurrió ningún nombre…si Guillermo lo quiere nombrar adelante, ya que el fic es para él.**

**Y los Bewilderbeast son los dragones alfa en la segunda película, esos que escupen hielo.**

**Bueno, ahora pasemos al siguiente fic.**


	5. el duro camino de un padre

**Y este es el segundo**

**Dedicado para mi estimada Larojas09**

**Bueno, no leí una petición directa, pero de acuerdo a tus comentarios entiendo que eres una persona con un criterio bastante amplio y de mente muy abierta, eso te ha permitido leer mis loqueras (lo cual agradezco infinitamente) y la verdad me quede pensando ¿cómo que te gustaría?**

**Y se me ocurrió la magnífica idea (bueno ni tan magnifica) de que posiblemente te gustaría un fic donde el personaje tuviera que abrir su mente para aceptar este tipo de relaciones y…pues…esto es lo que salió, espero te guste.**

* * *

**El duro camino de un padre**

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan inocente. Ese cachito de carne que los doctores aseguraron no sobreviviría… por Dios, cuando escucho esa noticia su corazón se devasto, él y su esposa oraron toda la noche para que su hijo lo lograra… y gracias al cielo lo hizo. Ese pequeño logro sobrevivir pese a todo pronóstico.

Por un tiempo fueron felices, una diminuta familia de tres.

Pero eso cambio al perder su empleo, vinieron tiempos difíciles y la desesperación lo hizo caer en el alcohol, su matrimonio entro en una crisis de la cual no logro salir.

Estaba seguro de que se habría dado un tiro cuando su esposa lo abandono, cuando su razón de vida se arto y decidió dejarle…y lo habría hecho, pero…su pequeño milagro lo salvo, su niño lo detuvo y le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Todavía escuchaba el llanto de su hijo y miraba caer sus lágrimas, por Dios si no fuera por el estaría muerto… no, tenía que seguir adelante por él, por ese niño tan especial…y diferente.

Si, su hijo era diferente, ¿Por qué, que niño desearía estar con un padre alcohólico y bueno para nada?, tan inútil que no podía cuidar ni siquiera a su familia…él…su hijo…su Hiccup.

El pequeño se había aferrado a las piernas de su padre, llorando a mares y negándose a irse con su mamá. La mujer tuvo que sacarlo casi a rastras, ignorando sus suplicas y las de su esposo.

Stoick pensó que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo, pero esa noche el pequeño regreso; justo cuando cargaba el arma de su padre, unos ligeros toqui dos en la puerta lo detuvieron, ahí estaba Hiccup, cansado y lloroso, temblando por el frio, en su puerta, en la madrugada, se había escapado de su madre solo para estar con él,

Esa fue la señal que necesito para cambiar, rápidamente abrazo a su hijo y lo metió a la casa. No, no podía darse por vencido, tenía que salir adelante, solo por él.

Los siguientes meses fueron un infierno, no importo cuanto le suplico a su esposa, esta no quiso escucharle e intento arrebatarle al pequeño. Pero Hiccup no accedía, el niño siempre se aferraba a su padre, ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo?, si se iba con su mamá ¿Quién cuidaría a su padre?

El hombre se negó a dárselo y terminaron en los tribunales, donde la patria potestad fue otorgada a Stoick, el juez se dejó influenciar más por las suplicas del pequeño, que por los argumentos de los abogados.

Con su hijo a su cuidado, y solo, inicio una nueva vida. Ahora aceptaba cualquier trabajo, por insignificante que este fuera y mal pagado, no vivían con muchos lujos, pero si tenían lo necesario. Por suerte Hiccup era un niño tranquilo y consiente, el pequeño se conformaba con cualquier cosa, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera, no exigía juguetes o dulces, y jamás le hacía berrinches. Él se encargó de mantener limpio el hogar y aprendió a cocinar (con algunos accidentes, pero nada grave), después de todo se había quedado para eso, para cuidar de su padre.

* * *

Si, Stoick tenía mucha suerte de tener un hijo tan especial…y valla que era especial. Aun recordaba la impresión que se llevó cuando se enteró de que su hijo era…bueno, era…pues…eso.

* * *

Oh Dios, de nuevo se sintió el peor padre del mundo, ¿en que había fallado?, ¿en que se equivocó? para que su hijo resultara…así.

Recordaba la felicidad de su pequeño la noche anterior, Hiccup fabricaba un pequeño pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, al siguiente día seria san Valentín y el joven tenía planeado dárselo a alguien especial. Esto sorprendió un poco a Stoick, por lo general son las chicas las que dan los regalos, pero bueno, si su hijo quería ser detallista no se iba a oponer, lo dejo terminar y se marchó a trabajar como vendedor nocturno en una farmacia.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela por su hijo, tenía planeado invitarle a comer, y de paso darle el visto bueno a la chica que su retoño pretendía, quería asegurarse que no fuera una loca aprovechada, porque su niño era muy tímido e inocente en algunos aspectos.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su hijo, y peor aún, escuchar como algunos alumnos se burlaban de él.

Parece que su hijo se había armado de valor para declararse en medio del recreo, era su último año en la secundaria y no quería marcharse sin decirle a esa persona especial lo que sentía, temeroso se había acercado a expresar sus sentimientos…sentimientos que fueron pisoteados y ridiculizados frente a toda la escuela.

Porque Hiccup no se le declaro a una chica…No…se le había declarado a un chico.

El pequeño se había enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de clase y tomo el valor para decírselo, por desgracia no fue correspondido, no solo su corazón fue roto, también tuvo que tolerar las burlas de sus compañeros y media escuela por el resto del día.

* * *

Stoick regreso a su casa como un zombi, la verdad no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer. Gritarle a Hiccup, reprenderlo por hacer semejante estupidez, llevarle con un loquero para que le quitara semejante idea…No, de verdad no sabía qué hacer, por dios, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Cuando llego a su casa todas sus dudas fueron despejadas.

Ahí en medio de la sala, adornada por un sofá viejo y una tele, se encontraba su hijo. De sus hermosos ojos verdes brotaban enormes lágrimas saladas, el pequeño se abrazaba a si mismo buscando protección mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Stoick se acercó despacio, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo. Hiccup lo miro asombrado, estaba tan sumido en su pena que no se percató de la llegada de su padre, antes de que dijera algo el hombre tomo la palabra.

-**fui…fui a buscarte a la escuela… lo se hijo, escuche a tus compañeros.**

El castaño se puso pálido, miro aterrado a su padre mientras mordía sus labios, no, más rechazos no.

Stoick lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, como cuando era pequeño, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras frotaba su espalda.

-**está bien hijo, está bien…tu padre está aquí, tu padre está aquí y no va a dejarte**, hablo con voz aterrada**, -todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien Hiccup.**

Stoick no dijo nada más, sintió como su hijo se aferraba a él con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, mientras le agradecía en voz baja. Sí, eso era lo correcto, apoyar a su hijo como él lo hizo. Hiccup no lo abandono en sus momentos difíciles, se quedó con el hasta el final…y con Dios como testigo, él tampoco lo haría, estaría con su hijo sin importar nada, y lo apoyaría en sus decisiones, aunque estas lo aterraran.

* * *

A partir de ahí la relación cambio un poco, no rechazo a su hijo ni nada por el estilo, la verdad con este descubrimiento explicaba muchas cosas, como la modestia de su hijo, sus dotes para la cocina, pero sobretodo su capacidad de escuchar y apoyar a alguien, era obvio que la sensibilidad y empatía en él eran mayores.

Pero este descubrimiento hizo a Stoick más sobreprotector, ahora tenía miedo de que dañaran a su tesoro por sus preferencias sexuales.

Al día siguiente comenzó a llevarle a la escuela, tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo fastidiaran por lo ocurrido un día antes. Y la verdad con un padre tan imponente como él…bueno digamos que los chicos se la pensaron antes de abrir la boca, en especial el gusano que rompió el corazón de su hijo, vasto una mirada para que se mantuviera alejado de su niño y se tragara cualquier burla.

Pero honestamente Stoick agradecía el rechazo, porque ese chico llamado Dagur, bueno…la verdad estaba para llorar…tenia ojos saltones, dietes muy descuadrados y una cara de Psicópata que bueno, no, la verdad agradecía que no se convirtió en nada de Hiccup, estaría todo el tiempo preocupado de que indujera a su hijo a las drogas o algún delito, de verdad que bueno que lo rechazo…pero eso no quitaba el odio que sentía por él.

Cuando Hiccup salió dela secundaria fue un alivio, ahora se encargaría de que su hijo jamás lo volviera a ver, lo anotaría en otra escuela, donde no asistiera ese Psicópata.

Su vida continúo igual, con más de dos empleos y trabajillos mal pagados. Solo que ahora se tensaba cada vez que su hijo miraba a un hombre, o le sonreía, no de verdad ser padre era un trabajo muy difícil. Y es que se había propuesto que nunca nadie volvería a lastimar a su retoño, fuera hombre o mujer, nadie lo aria llorar de nuevo y aquel que lo intentara se podía dar por muerto.

* * *

A Hiccup no le molesto la sobreprotección de su padre, incluso la agradecía, se sentía feliz de saber que su padre le quería sin importar nada. Por tal motivo decidió ayudar más de lo que ya lo hacía. El chico empezó a ser trabajos veraniegos, pintando paredes, lavando autos, cortando césped, todo lo que le dejara un mínimo ingreso, pero también seguía con sus deberes en la casa y sus estudios.

* * *

Stoick se negó al principio, su hijo no tenía por qué hacer esos trabajos, su única obligación era estudiar y nada más, por desgracia Hiccup resulto ser tan obstinado y terco como su madre (y él mismo) y no le quedo más que aceptar la ayuda de este.

Esto incremento el terror paterno, ¿Qué tal si alguno de sus jefes intentaba aprovecharse de su pequeño?, ay no….oh dios mío, gracias a Dios Hiccup no fue niña, de lo contrario ya habría sufrido varios infartos por las preocupaciones y nervios. de esta manera padre e hijo salieron adelante, apoyándose uno al otro como siempre.

Por dos años todo fue paz y tranquilidad, Hiccup no volvió a dar muestra de interés en nadie…y…esto…empezó a preocupar a Stoick. y es que desde su primer rechazo Hiccup pareció cerrarse al amor, si bien lanzaba una que otra mirada soñadora a algún chico, esta se convertía rápidamente en una de tristeza y miedo. Pero era comprensible Hiccup había sido rechazado y humillado la primera vez que confeso sus sentimientos, eso lo había marcado, ahora preferia cerrarse a volver a ser objeto de burlas.

No, eso no era justo, su pequeño tenía todo el derecho a buscar el amor y la felicidad, no podía darse por vencido por una mala experiencia.

Tardo cerca de cuatro días para convencerse a sí mismo…es que acaso estaba loco, si seguía así tal vez Hiccup cambiaria, se daría cuenta que los hombres no eran lo suyo y…y entonces perdería gran parte de su felicidad, porque creería que no estaba destinado a ella, y es que Hiccup no tenía que cambiar, él estaba bien así, esa diferencia era lo que lo volvía especial, y no, jamás lo cambiaria, porque eso sería cambiar a su hijo, y nunca lo haría.

Con esta decisión sentó a Hiccup en el sofá y comenzó a hablar con él.

-**escucha hijo, yo** (dios, debió de beber un trago para darse valor), **bueno…yo…em, quería saber si tú…bueno, si tu estas interesado en algún…chico** (que diga que no, que diga que no).

El castaño lo miro sorprendido, iba a decir algo pero se cayó y negó con la cabeza.

**-escucha hijo, esta…bien, yo…no me voy a enojar**

Hiccup lo pensó, de nuevo se tragó sus palabras y bajo la cabeza asustado.

Stoick lo miro preocupado, esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

**-Hiccup, hijo, mírame hijo **

Hiccup levanto su cara, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-**Hijo, sé que te asusta** (colocando sus manos en los hombros del castaño**), lo entiendo, pero…Hiccup no puedes cerrarte, no puedes renunciar, eso…eso no sería lo correcto**

**-pero…**

**-Hiccup, el rechazo es un riesgo, y siempre estará presente…hijo, sabes muy bien que no todo en la vida es fácil, pero no puedes dejarte vencer por una mala experiencia, tienes que seguir intentándolo.**

**-pero duele**, sollozo el pequeño

**-sí, lo sé. Duele que te lastimen y te alejen, pero Hiccup debes de seguir, tienes que seguir intentando, no siempre serás rechazado, en ocasiones vas a ser correspondido y esos momentos serán los más bellos de tú vida, los cuales debes de valor, desecha las malas experiencias, no las guardes ni te aferres hijo.**

**-¿y si me vuelven a rechazar**? pregunto asustado.

-**pues lo vuelves a intentar, y lo sigues intentando hasta que te acepten…no tengas miedo al rechazo hijo, porque cuando eso pase no vas a estar solo, tu padre estará ahí, aterrado y temeroso como nunca, pero ahí**.

**-¿lo prometes? **pregunto sonriente el chico.

**-no lo dudes mi pequeño, soy tu padre y estaré ahí para apoyarte y cuidarte.** Stoick lo abrazo con fuerza.

Hiccup lo abrazo sonriente, tenía razón, no podía vivir con el miedo al rechazo, lo volvería a intentar y si fallaba, al menos sabía que no estaba solo.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la plática les había servido a ambos para estrechar más su relación. Stoick estaba por marcharse a su trabajo nocturno como velador en una planta fundidora (que su amigo Gobber le consiguió).

**-bueno hijo, te veré mañana, cierra bien**.

Se despidió mientras tomaba su almuerzo preparado por su retoño. antes de que se marchara Hiccup lo sujeto del brazo mirando al piso.

-¿**Qué sucede Hiccup?**

**-yo… bueno…la verdad es que si me gusta alguien**, menciono apenado.

Stoick sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima, ay por dios…

**-ah…ah sí…que bien** (NOOOOOO T-T)

-**es un chico que va diario a la cafetería,** hablo con un deje de felicidad.

-**que bien hijo…y ya… ¿y ya hablaste con él?,** pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

-**no, la verdad solo le hablo cuando tomo su orden** (Hiccup trabajaba como cocinero en una pequeña cafetería ubicada en el lado oriente de la ciudad).

**-bueno hijo… porque no me lo enseñas mañana…me gustaría conocerlo antes de que le hables, je, je, je.** (NOOOOOOO, MI PEQUEÑO T-T)

**-¿pero?, **Hiccup lo miraba asustado

**-tranquilo, solo quiero ver tus…gustos, no es malo, tengo que cuidar a mi hijo.**

**-está bien**, acepto inseguro.

-**bueno, ya me voy, hasta mañana**

**-hasta mañana, cuídate**.

* * *

Esa noche Stoick se la pasó realmente en vela, aterrado por la confesión de su hijo…ah, pero el idiota era él, para que le dice todas esas cosas, ¿Qué diablos le pasa?, como se le ocurre andar de casamentera con su hijo, acaso estaba loco…y ahora, ahora alguien más le gustaba a Hiccup, eso era…en realidad eso era bueno…pero…y si su hijo resultaba de nuevo dañado…no, eso jamás, no lo permitiría, primero mataba a ese sujeto antes que dejarlo dañar a su pequeño…DIOS ¿PORQUÉ ME PASA ESTO?

* * *

Al día siguiente (después de descansar un rato) fue al trabajo de su hijo. cuando entro lo encontró preparando unos panques, para unos niños que lo miraban divertidos, Hiccup era muy hábil para la cocina y lo hacía con gracia y destreza (cocinar eh, cocinar), también era servicial y atendía muy bien a la clientela.

-**Hola hijo, ¿mucha gente?**

**-hola papá, no tanta.**

El hombre se sentó en la barra, Bertha, la jefa de Hiccup le sirvió un poco de café y una rebanada de pastel, la mujer se sentó a platicar con él, ambos se llevaban muy bien, ya que ella trataba de maravilla a su hijo.

-**entonces, el próximo año Hiccup entra en la universidad…ah, crecen muy rápido.**

**-sí, demasiado.**

**-es una verdadera lástima, voy a perder a mi cocinero estrella.**

**-no te preocupes Bertha, estoy seguro que encontraras otro.**

**-¿y qué tal tú?**, pregunto divertida la mujer.

**-ja, yo, no lo creo, a mí se me quema hasta el agua.**

Se escuchó la campana de la entrada, dos jóvenes ingresaban al local. La verdad esto habría pasado desapercibido para Stoick de no ser por un pequeño detalle, el enorme sonrojo en su hijo al verlos entrar. De repente recordó el porque estaba ahí, sus ojos rodaron en dirección a los chicos.

-**es el de cabello negro**, le susurro la mujer mientras se paraba y se marchaba a la cocina, Hiccup siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando tenía que atenderlos, nervios que no pasaban desapercibidos para la experimentada dama.

Por dios santísimo, es que acaso Hiccup no se podía fijar en un sujeto que tuvieran pinta de, no sé, un futuro abogado, o doctor, ingeniero o físico… ¿porque tenían que gustarle los tipos rudos?... pero almenos había mejorado, aunque odiara admitirlo este era más atractivo que el anterior…pero... ¡Era mayor!, se veía más grande que Hiccup por unos tres o cuatro años.

* * *

La verdad el chico era atractivo, tan alto como Stoick pero más delgado, digamos que de un cuerpo atlético, de cabello negro y corto (aunque parece que se peleó con su estilista) con rasgos finos (que le recordaban a un mafioso italiano) de ojos verde tóxicos (por dios era un mari guano) vestido con unas botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca (un vago sin oficio ni beneficio)

**-hola peque**

**-ho…hola O/././O**, Hiccup miraba nervioso la barra

**-me das lo de siempre peque**, hablo con una sonrisa.

* * *

¿Cómo que Peque?...no, que no se hablaban, entonces por que la confianza para decirle con ese sobrenombre a su hijo.

* * *

**-e…en un momento.**

-**yo también quiero lo mismo Hiccup, solo que en esta ocasión échale más salsa ^-^**

**-…o.O… ¿más?**

-**Sip, y muy picosa**, exigió el amigo del pelinegro, un muchacho un poco más alto que él, delgado de cabello rojo y tan atractivo como su amigo.

-**pero…pero te vas a enfermar,** menciono preocupado el castaño.

-**cierto Hokfang, el peque tiene razón**, apoyo el pelinegro

Hiccup bajo la mirada apenado.

**-aparte, no te estabas quejando de que tenías gastritis**, reclamo recargándose en su mano y mirándolo burlón.

-**entonces no deberías comer chile, es malo para la gastritis**, menciono Hiccup con voz de mamá enojada.

**-bien dicho peque, tú si sabes.**

**-o/././o**

**-ya cállate Toothless,** reclamo, -**aparte quien se lo va a comer Tú o Yo.**

-**ah, has lo que quieras,** bufo molesto, era imposible convencer al necio de su amigo.

**-eso are, **mostrándole la lengua, -**en cuanto a ti,** señalando a Hiccup -**deja de regañar a tus clientes.**

**-lo siento**, se disculpó apenado.

-**no importa ^.^, ahora dame mi omelet con mucho chile,** exigió alegre -¡**anda Hiccup!, ¡anda!** haciendo un puchero.

-**s-s-sí, ya va**, el castaño comenzó a trabajar, a veces podía jurar que Hokfang era bipolar.

Toothless (y los demás) lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué aun eran amigos?

Cuando terminaron de comer los chicos se despidieron y se fueron. Enorme fue la sorpresa de Stoick al ver que trabajaban en el taller de enfrente.

Por la tarde padre e hijo marchaban a casa, el hombre se había quedado a barnizar una puerta para Bertha.

Pasaron cerca del taller, adentro se podía escuchar todo un alboroto, Hiccup miro de reojo la cortina cerrada y bajo la cabeza, sonrojado, esto no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

-**pues…es un chico muy atractivo **(hablo nervioso)… **pero…se ve un poco agresivo...y da miedo…y…y…y **(hay Diosito ayúdame T-T).

Hiccup rio ante el nerviosismo de su padre.

-**descuida, yo…no creo que sea su tipo**, menciono con voz triste.

**-no digas eso hijo, cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte cerca**.

El chico sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo de su padre.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y todo seguía igual, Hiccup continuaba con su trabajo y enamorado a escondidas del pelinegro, su padre no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse triste.

* * *

El día de san Valentín llego, Stoick se encaminaba al trabajo de su hijo, tenía planeado llevarle a ver una película, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad, y él amaba a su hijo por sobre todo. Aparte Hiccup se la pasaba muy mal ese día, recordando el rechazo sufrido aes tiempo, eso lo deprimía mucho y Stoick no soportaba ver a su hijo triste, así que si podía distraerlo por unas horas lo aria. Ya había pedido permiso en su trabajo para llegar un poco tarde, por suerte su jefe no se lo negó. Giro feliz de la vida en la esquina, ahora que película le gustaría ver a Hiccup, posiblemente algo romántico…uy que mal, el prefería la acción.

Cuando estaba por llegar se quedó parado, sus ojos casi se le salen, su corazón se detuvo y podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas.

Hiccup, su Hiccup, su pequeño y dulce hijo… se estaba besando…con el chico de ojos tóxicos en plena calle… Nooooo T-T

Stoick no sabía qué hacer, su primera idea fue ¡estrangular a ese miserable! òó, la segunda ¡arrancarle las piernas! òó, la tercera ¡golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente! òó, la cuarta, quinta, sexta hasta la cincuenta eran muy parecidas. Por fortuna no llevo a cabo ninguno de sus planes de Homicidio-Muerte-Matar. Bertha lo había visto venir y salió a detenerlo, antes de que matara a un muy buen cliente y le ocasionara un trauma a su cocinero estrella. La mujer lo arrastro hasta el parque y lo obligo a sentarse en una banca, después de varios ejercicios de respiración finalmente se tranquilizó.

¿Qué ocurría ahí?, ¿no que no era su tipo? ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? (bueno, casi se tranquilizó ¬¬).

**-vamos hombre cálmate, ya sabias que a Hiccup le gustaba Toothless**, hablo la mujer sobando su espalda.

-**sí...Pero ¿Cómo es que?**

-**oh, vamos Stoick, es algo normal, son jóvenes, se enamoran todo el tiempo.**

**-pero ¿desde cuándo?, Hiccup me dijo que no parecía interesado en él, ¿Cómo es que?...Dios…dime Bertha desde hace cuánto** (se sentía traicionado, acaso su hijo le mintió, no confiaba en él)

-**ya hombre, ya…podemos decir que acaban de empezar hace una hora.**

**-¿eh?**

La mujer le conto lo ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

Hiccup había salido temprano, varias de sus clases fueron canceladas debido a la fecha, por lo que decidió llegar temprano y ayudar a su jefa. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que ellos aparecieron.

Toothless entro muerto de risa y a su espalda Hokfang cubriendo su ojo.

**-¡ya quieres callarte! òó**

**-ja,ja,ja, no te enojes conmigo, es que fue graciosísimo.**

-**enserio Toothless te juro que también vas a terminar con un ojo morado si no dejas de reírte.**

**-ja,ja,ja, no te enojes, el menso eres tú por olvidar la fecha.**

**-¿estás bien?** Hiccup los miraba confundido… ¿ojo morado?

-**ay Hiccup, tu si eres un buen amigo al preguntar, no como este miserable.**

**-ya, lo siento hombre, oye peque tienes un poco de hielo.**

**-¿eh?...sí.**

El castaño fue por el hielo, lo envolvió en una toalla y la coloco en el ojo inflamado de Hokfang.

**-y ahora que paso, ¿finalmente se agarraron a golpes? **Bertha se acercó a los chicos mirándolos divertida.

-**lo que sucede es que este idiota olvido la fecha, olvido que es san Valentín y por ende, olvido el cumpleaños de su novia. Stormfly llego esperando encontrar alguna sorpresa, pero lo único que encontró fue a un idiota diciendo ¡hoy es miércoles no!** (lo último lo dijo con una voz boba)

**-ósea que ese ojo morado se lo hizo su novia.**

-**oh si, fue divertidísimo**.

El azabache se echó a reír de nuevo, acompañado por Berta y algunos clientes que escucharon la historia.

Hokfang lo miraba molesto, que clase de amigo era burlándose de su desgracia…ah, pero el también sabia como hacerlo enojar, no en balde eran amigos desde los cinco años; sonrió un poco y se dispuso hacerlo…bah, cuando mucho terminaba con otro ojo morado.

Hiccup sintió como era abrazado, Hokfang lo pego más a su cuerpo (el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en un banco, Hiccup sostenía la toalla frente a él).

-**hay Hiccup, tu sí que eres un buen amigo, no como Toothless, que se burla de mi desgracia y lo pregona a los cuatro vientos,** menciono mientras se restregaba en el estómago del joven cual gato- **pero Hiccup no quites la toalla, no vez que tenemos que bajar lo inflamado**, hablo con una voz seductora.

**-¿eh?…ah sí o/././o,** el castaño volvió a cubrir su ojo mientras un gran sonrojo lo cubría a él.

Hokfang podía sentir el aura maligna de Toothless a su espalda….pero él empezó.

-**y dime Hiccup, en vista de que parece que ya no tengo novia, no te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche ^.^**

**-¿Queeee? o/o**

-**te llevare a comer lo que quieras, ¿qué prefieres?, comida italiana** (grrr, oh, ¿esos eran los dientes de Toothless?**), o prefieres mexicana** (grrrr, sip, si lo eran ^.^), **o que tal china, o algo más sofisticado francesa, **hablo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Hiccup.

* * *

Muy bien fue suficiente.

* * *

-**Hokfang, si no quieres terminar con algo peor que un ojo morado… ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIO AHORA!,** exigió con vos siniestra el azabache.

-**está bien, está bien, vaya hombre sí que eres celoso**, el pelirrojo soltó a Hiccup nervioso, parece que se pasó.

**-¡y tu deja esa maldita toalla!, ¡él puede sujetarla solo!**

**-ah…si…**

Hiccup le entrego la toalla a Hokfang y se alejó de un brinco, su padre tenía razón, Toothless sí que asustaba…un momento ¡¿su novio?!

**-en mi defensa tu empe…**

**-Grrrrr òó**

**-de acuerdo, lo siento T.T**

Los demás contemplaban la escena estáticos, algunos pasaban dinero a Berta chasqueando los dientes, maldición pensé que sería más romántico, se quejaban.

Hiccup les preparo sus platillos, los coloco en la barra y se quedó parado frente a ellos con la vista gacha. Hokfang comía en silencio, esperando no molesta a Toothless…pero que delicado, no aguantaba una bromita.

Cuando Toothless termino le dijo (ordeno) a Hiccup que saliera; el menor obedeció, camino bajo la atenta y aun enfadada mirada de Toothless.

* * *

Ya afuera.

-¿**Qué…que querías?,** preguntó bajito y mirando al piso.

-**no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡entendiste!, no vuelvas a dejar que nadie aparte de mi te abrace,** reclamo molesto.

Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido, estaba por reclamar cuando la boca de Toothless se lo impidió; el azabache lo tomo con cuidado de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo. Pero no fue un beso agresivo, como se hubiese esperado por la escenita anterior, No, fue un beso tranquilo, suave, un ligero rose de labios.

* * *

_-Y fue cuando Stoick llego, esto es lo que paso mientras hablaba con Bertha.-_

* * *

Cuando se separaron Hiccup bajo la mirada, se mordió un poco el labio antes de hablar.

**-¿p-p-por…que?** (o intentar hablar)

**-je, porque me gustas mucho Hiccup,** hablo acunando su cara en sus manos y masajeando con sus pulgares las mejillas del menor- **y algo me dice que yo te gusto, ¿verdad?** Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, el chico afirmo con su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba**\- lo vez, entonces no tiene nada de malo que te bese, o que te cele.**

**-o decir que soy tu novio**, reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-**ja, lo siento creo que me adelante ¿verdad?**

**-si**

**-perdón debí preguntar antes, entonces Hiccup ¿quieres ser mi novio?**

El castaño lo miro nervioso, la verdad no sabía que decir…bueno, la verdad quería gritar que sí, pero…tenía miedo, o estaba soñando, o Toothless y los demás le jugaban una mala broma. Y cuando el aceptar todos comenzarían a burlarse, como le paso hace tiempo…si tenía que ser una broma, de lo contrario por que Toothless se fijaría en él. Estaba por negarse pero los labios del moreno se lo impidieron.

Toothless comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, en esta ocasión dando pequeños mordiscos a sus labios. Hiccup se sorprendió, tardo un poco pero comenzó a responder, claro que de forma torpe ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, esto no pasó desapercibido para el morocho…je, parece que tenía mucho que enseñarle a su niño.

-**a…aun no te respondía, **se quejó el menor.

**-ay peque, dije que te preguntaría, no que esperaría tu respuesta.**

**-¡oye!**

**-lo siento amor, pero no me podía arriesgar a un No, me gustas mucho y no pienso dejarte para nadie más,** Toothless lo abrazo posesivo.

Hiccup se recargo en su pecho –**entonces ¿no es broma?, ¿no estas burlándote de mí?** pregunto asustado.

**-peque, yo jamás jugaría contigo**, el morocho lo obligo a verlo, -**escúchame bien, nunca he jugado ni jugare con los sentimientos de nadie, menos con los de alguien tan especial como tú. De verdad me gustas mucho Hiccup, me gusta tu amabilidad, tu tacto con las personas, tu ternura, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello (**Hiccup lo miraba ilusionado) **pero en especial tu forma de cocinar** (hablo divertido). **Te quiero Hiccup, te quiero junto a mí...pero si tú no lo quieres está bien no te voy a obli…**

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Hiccup para callarlo, el chico se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Toothless lo abrazo feliz y respondió. Abrían seguido así, e incluso Toothless abría profundizado el beso de no ser por un ligero (ni tal ligero) gruñido de Stoick.

* * *

El hombre se encontraba a sus espaldas, con un tic en el ojo y apretando sus puños… Dios, no podía poner en practica alguna de sus ideas, se conformaba de la uno a la quince.

* * *

Hiccup se separó, de su ahora novio, asustado, la palidez del chico le dio una ligera idea a Toothless de quien estaba a su espalda.

* * *

Si uno pasaba por esa calle podía apreciar una escena muy curiosa, Stoick delante de Toothless viéndolo fijamente (y aguantándose las ganas de desollar a su ahora yerno), Toothless mirándole con la misma seriedad (aunque por dentro temblaba más que una gelatina) y Hiccup…bueno el no ocultaba su miedo y nerviosismo. Pero en el fondo, pegados a los vidrios de la cafetería, Hokfang y los demás clientes parando oreja.

**-¡hola papá!,** saludo con un deje de voz

-**Hiccup.** Stoick volteo a ver a Toothless con cara de pocos amigos.

-**ho…hola señor**, saludo nervioso mientras varias gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo.

**-Hola,** respondió de forma seca**\- y… ¿tú que eres de mi hijo?...por qué no creo que los amigos se besen**, pregunto de forma directa y ruda, rechinando los dientes y con fuego en sus ojos.

-**yo, soy Toothless, el novio de Hiccup, respondió de forma clara y precisa **(aunque por dentro se sentía desfallecer).

* * *

Ahora sí, ahora si lo mataba, ya tenía una confesión y eso justificaría su acción.

* * *

-**su...novio…**

**-si señor**

-**creo que te estas adelantando jovencito, no creo haberte permitido acercarte a mi hijo**, hablo, aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-**con el debido respeto señor, jamás le pedí y no creo necesitar su permiso, con que Hiccup me quiera a su lado me basta**, respondió, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo.

-**escúchame bien niño** (Stoick tomo una pose más amenazante, más o.O), **Hiccup es mi pequeño y no pienso permitir que un delincuente se le acerque, ¿entendiste?**

**-descuide, yo tampoco, y no debería juzgarme por mi apariencia…señor** (Toothless se plantó frente a Stoick).

**-no estoy jugando jovencito, te sugiero que retires tus palabras y te alejes de mi hijo.**

**-yo tampoco estoy jugando, y no me voy a alejar de Hiccup al menos que sea él quien me lo pida.**

Por varios segundos ambos "oponentes" se miraron fijamente si n parpadear. Hiccup miraba asustado, se había congelado en su lugar. Berta, Hokfang y los demás se encontraba alerta, dispuestos a entrar de ser necesario, incluso algunos clientes tenían el teléfono en la mano, listos para llamar a una ambulancia, o al forense.

**-si te atreves a lastimarlo te juro que...**

**-tendrá todo el derecho de querer matarme.**

-**y no dudes que lo hare.**

**-lo se**

**-…**

**-….**

**-bien… ¡Hiccup! no deberías estar trabajando.**

**-¿eh?...si...bueno...yo**

-**también me retiro, mi hora del almuerzo termino hace diez minutos** (ni Toothless ni Stoick dejaban de verse)-**peque, vendré por ti a la salida para ir al cine… no hay problema, ¿verdad?,** mirando a Stoick

-**lo quiero en casa antes de las nueve.**

**-la función acaba a las diez, estaríamos ahí a las diez y media.**

**-ni un minuto más, mañana tiene escuela.**

**-entendido… ¡Hokfang vámonos!**

Toothless dio la vuelta, le dedico una sonrisa a Hiccup y se alejó. Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, el pelirrojo paso nervioso al lado de Stoick, se despidió del menor y corrió a alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

**-Hiccup**

**-si**

**-tu trabajo**

**-ah si ya voy. **

El chico entro corriendo a su trabajo, claro que dio una ligera mirada asía atrás. Stoick entro detrás de él; Cuando ingresaron los clientes comenzaron a comportarse normal. Berta se paseaba por ahí recogiendo unas "propinas" dulcemente ganadas, ya decía ella que Stoick era una persona razonable.

* * *

En esta ocasión no se quedó esperando a su hijo, podía ser una persona de mente abierta, pero eso no le quitaba el ser padre…un padre sobreprotector y celoso. Por tal motivo decidió mejor regresar a casa y no arruinar la primera cita de su pequeño.

Cuando llego a su casa el hombre se desato, grito, maldijo, golpeo algunos muebles y se tumbó en el sillón… por dios, necesitaba un trago.

Entro a su diminuta cocina y saco una botella de vino, su jefe se la había regalado la navidad pasada. Sirvió un poco en un vaso y la guardo. por bastante tiempo se quedó mirando el líquido carmesí, finalmente lo tomo en su mano y vacío el contenido en el fregadero…no podía beber ahora, necesitaba estar sobrio para proteger a su hijo, en especial ahora que tenía…pareja…ay Diosito como dolía esa palabra.

Resignado se tumbó en el sillón de nuevo y comenzó a ver la tele, solo le quedaba esperar.

Su hijo fue puntual, incuso llego quince minutos antes. Stoick no sabía que decir…o preguntar. Pero por fortuna Hiccup si, el chico le narro la película, la cual resulto ser de acción, después preparo su almuerzo y se fue a dormir.

Bueno, almenos ese sujeto no se sobrepasó con su retoño, ya más calmado y sabiendo que su hijo estaba en casa, se fue a trabajar.

* * *

Las primeras citas de Hiccup fueron una verdadera tortura, todo el tiempo estaba con el alma en un hilo, y si ese sujeto lo lastimaba, y si Hiccup volvía a llorar, no en esta ocasión si lo golpearía.

Pero cada vez que Hiccup regresaba siempre le contaba las películas o lugares a los que iba, incluso parecía más que salía con un amigo, que con su pareja. Aunque la verdad lo agradecía ya que aún no se sentía preparado para conocer la vida íntima de su pequeño, la cual suplicaba aun no tuviese.

* * *

Después de tres meses de relación finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Hiccup por la vida de su "yerno". Resulto que el chico era huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos y quedo al cuidado de su tío, se escapó de su casa porque este lo trataba mal, en la calle conoció a Hokfang, otro huérfano, se volvieron amigos y sobrevivieron cuidándose uno al otro. Aprendieron varios oficios e hicieron muchos trabajos, Vivian juntos, como hermanos, en un modesto departamento, y los fines de semana tomaban clases nocturnas.

Stoick se sorprendió mucho al conocer su pasado, no le había ido muy bien en la vida, pero era tan fuerte como para superarlo y salir adelante, la verdad le empezó a tomar aprecio y respeto…incluso cariño, ya que cuidaba muy bien de su hijo, y lo más importante, lo hacía feliz.

Hiccup sonreía más y se mostraba más confiado, aún tenía su dulce y tierno carácter…pero también se le pegaron las malas mañas de su pareja. Olvidaba apagar el televisor, comía pescado casi crudo, se dormía a altas horas de la noche…pero lo más importante, se volvió muy celoso y posesivo.

Bastaba que alguna chica, o chico, le guiñara o dedicara una sonrisa a Toothless para que hiciera un berrinche, incluso era capaz de no preparar su pedido (claro que Bertha le puso un alto a esto). Por su parte Toothless se divertía encelándolo, le fascinaba ver a su pequeño haciendo pucheros, pero lo que más le gustaba eran las reconciliaciones, una buena sesión de besos con una que otra caricia (hasta que Hiccup le permitiera avanzar más).

Si, parece que el pelinegro no había sido una mala opción.

* * *

Ahora estaba ahí, un año después, en su trabajo de velador, en una fría noche de invierno.

**-bueno Stoick, me retiro, ya es muy tarde y mi esposa me va a reprender**.

-**sí señor, hasta mañana.**

**-hasta mañana, y ¡feliz Navidad!**

**-igualmente señor, que pase una ¡Feliz Navidad!**

Cerró el portón cuando el auto de su jefe salió. La verdad el también deseaba estar en su casa en ese momento, conviviendo con su familia…pero al menos le pagarían el doble, y sí que necesitaba el dinero, la carrera de arquitecto de Hiccup estaba saliendo muy cara. Hiccup aun iba los fines de semana a la cafetería a trabajar para ayudarle en los gastos, incluso Toothless lo ayudaba, apenas tres días antes se la paso todo el día buscando un libro que Hiccup necesitaba, llego a su casa a las dos de la mañana, empapado hasta los huesos, ya que llovió, pero con el libro en perfecto estado… de verdad quería mucho a su hijo.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos… ¿acaso olvido algo su jefe?

**-¡hola!**

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Hiccup y Toothless ahí, los chicos traían algunas bolsas en las manos.

**-¿podemos pasar?, porque hace frio,** hablo un divertido Toothless

Stoick les dejo pasar y los llevo a su pequeño cuarto de vigilancia.

**-¿pero qué hacen aquí?**

**-pues venimos a cenar contigo, es Navidad, lo olvidas**, respondió el castaño quitado de la pena, comenzó a sacar las cosas y ponerlas en una pequeña mesa.

**-pero con este frio…aparte no pueden estar aquí…que tal si mi jefe regresa.**

**-cálmate, nos escondimos y esperamos a que su auto se marchara, incluso contamos el tiempo para que llegara a la carretera.** Menciono Toothless mientras ayudaba a su pareja.

Esto era una vil mentira, los chicos se habían encontrado al jefe de Stoick en el camino, incluso detuvieron los autos y charlaron un poco. los chicos le dijeron a donde iban y preguntaron si había un problema, este negó y los felicito por ir a pasar unas horas con Stoick, conocía a los dos y le agradaban, eran chicos responsables y maduros, aparte Toothless era su mecánico (recomendado por su suegro). Después de felicitarlos se retiró, solo les recordó no beber en horas de trabajo.

Cenaron y charlaron animados, una cena sencilla pero deliciosa, cortesía de Hiccup, curiosamente el postre fue un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón (el postre favorito de Toothless desde que Hiccup se lo preparo) y la bebida simple refresco de uva.

-**bueno chicos ya es muy tarde y no quiero que anden tan noche en la calle**

**-dirás día, ya son las dos**, hablo Toothless mientras ayudaba a Hiccup a recoger.

**-no te preocupes papá, ya nos vamos.**

Metieron todo en el auto de Toothless y se regresaron a despedir. Hiccup regreso cargando una bolsa de regalo algo grande.

-**Toma, ¡feliz Navidad!**

**-Hiccup no te hubieses molestado.**

**-no es ninguna molestia,** respondió sonriente.

La verdad el regalo venia de parte de Toothless, pero obligo a Hiccup a dárselo.

El paquete era una hermosa cazadora, forrada de lana en color negro (excelente para el frio de esa noche).

-**es perfecta y me queda muy bien.**

**-¿te gusto?**, pregunto sonriente el castaño.

-**por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias. **

**-de nada.**

Toothless sonrió, parece que le había atinado a la talla (treinta y oso), y la verdad se le veía muy bien.

-**bueno, vámonos.**

Toothless se acercó al auto mientras se despedía con la mano.

**-¡hasta mañana papá!**

**-¡hasta mañana!...oh, Hiccup el regalo…de**

-**descuida**, guiñándole el ojo -**se dónde está**. Le dio un fuerte abrazo e ingreso al auto.

Stoick los miro partir, la verdad le hacía muy bien verlo…a los dos; regreso a su pequeño cubil felino, adornado con un diminuto árbol y luces, la cena estuvo deliciosa y la compañía fue lo mejor, se sentó en su silla y prendió el radio, comenzó a dormitar, esa chamarra sí que era calientita…aunque, estaba seguro de que Hiccup ya le había dado un regalo…si, ya se lo había dado antes de salir al trabajo, eran esos pantalones de pana tan cómodos…entonces… ¿por qué le daba otro?

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos comenzó a reír, él también le dijo a Hiccup que dijera que era de su parte…ja, ja, ja, sí que se parecían un poco, eran necios, orgullosos y tenían un gran cariño por el castaño.

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir, solo esperaba que la sudadera le quedara bien, el modelito estaba bueno, una sudadera roja con una calavera blanca en el centro.

Pensándolo bien, no supo que se regalaron esos dos, no le vio a ninguno ropa nueva…je, je, tal vez se regalaron ropa interior, después de todo las parejas jóvenes siempre se regalan eso en navidad, esperando el momento para quitársela, incluso él le regalo un neg…. un momento…o.O…. ¡_OH DIOS MIO!_

La cara de Stoick se volvió tan roja como tomate.

E iban a estar solos, los dos, en su casa…a no, si ese infeliz se atrevía a tocar a su pequeño no llegaría a año nuevo, y estaba loco si creía que le perdonaría por comprarle una cochina chamarra (la cual no se quitaba por que el frio estaba duro), ya mañana le daría un merecido escarmiento.

* * *

E igual que todas las noches, que sabía su yerno pasaría en su casa, se la paso planeando su asesinato y como deshacerse del cadáver.

* * *

Pero su rabia pasaría al encontrar su cama deshecha (ya que Toothless durmió ahí), a los chicos desayunando, y al apreciar un hermoso dije en el cuello de su hijo (adornado con una pequeña, pero no menos valiosa, esmeralda), mientras Toothless lucirían hermoso reloj, oculto por la manga de una sudadera roja.

Y a si sería en todas las festividades, cuando ellos lo dejaran después de pasar un buen rato con él. Por qué Stoick era un padre, y si bien fue necesario cambiar su personalidad e ideas para poder apoyar y cuidar a su hijo, los celos y su instinto de protección jamás lo dejarían.

**Y fin**

* * *

**Espero que te gustara, si no ya sabes, te aguantas òó…no, no es cierto, con gusto te escribo otra.**

**Solo déjame tus peticiones en un comentario.**

**Ahora mi explicación por la tardanza: **

**La cosa estuvo así, Salí con mi Mamá y mi cuñada de compras ( a traer todos los regalos de navidad, ósea me llevaron como mula de carga), todo iba bien hasta que me dio hambre, yo como buena niña (criada por tres hermanos) pues les sugerí comer tacos, ya saben, de esos tacos grasosos de carnitas que venden en la calle, ahhh, que ricos….por desgracia no quisieron, y me obligaron a comer una ensalada, de esas que preparan con pollo p huevo, en un negocio de planta…y que paso…paso que termine con una jodida salmonelosis, parece que la lechuga o quien sabe que verdura no estaba bien desinfectada y pues zas que me enfermo, solo yo, a esas dos envenenadoras no les paso nada, he estado en cama y con un jodido dolor de estómago desde la semana pasada, y la verdad no me han dado ánimos para escribir, bueno si he escrito pero no mucho.**

**Pero nada de esto habría pasado si hubiésemos comido los tacos que yo sugerí…pero no, les dio por comer sano y yo pago los platos rotos…lo peor de todo es que no podre beber en Navidad y año nuevo por la medicina ¡NOOOOOOO! T-T, eso sí es crueldad.**

**Y por eso no he escrito, de verdad lamento el retraso.**

**Pero no he olvidado las peticiones y sigo escribiéndolas, solo que de verdad unas me las pusieron un poco difíciles. Bueno dejo de molestarlos y los dejo hacer lo que sea que hagan a esta hora, nos leemos después.**

**p.d**

**Se dan cuenta que siempre me pasa algo en vacaciones, o me ponen a trabajar, o me rompo la pata, o me enfermo…mejor me voy a hacer una limpia ¬¬**


	6. Huelga

**Dedicado a Valery Vampire.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Toothless será un Hibrido, por lo tanto hablara el dragones y el lenguaje humano**

**En este fic Hiccup no perdió una pierna, ya que la necesitaba para lo que escribí.**

_En cursivas será el dragones_**.**

* * *

**Huelga**

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, luchando contra un montón de vikingos locos que querían atrapar a sus jinetes. Volaban como almas que lleva el diablo, esquivando flechas y rocas.

-**Hokfang ¿Qué demonios haces? vuela más alto**

_-pues bájate y lo hago. Ò.Ó_

-**Stormfly, ¡dispara, ahora!… ¡no! fallaste**

_-tú eres la que me dijo que disparara Ò.Ó_

-**Barf a la izquierda**

-¡**No! Belch a la derecha**

**-No, izquierda**

**-No, derecha**

**-**_oh, carajo decídanse Ò.Ó_

-**Ahh, ¡una roca!, ¡Meatlug cuidado!**

-_no me tapes los ojos que no veo. T.T_

-**Toothless dispara a la catapulta…al arquero...al otro vikingo…a la otra catapulta...**

_-carajo, pues cuantos tiros crees que tengo, no soy una mendiga ametralladora Ò.Ó_

**-¡te atrapare! juro que te atrapare Hiccup III**

Alvin los maldecía en la cubierta agitando su mano.

**-ja, esos idiotas jamás nos atraparan,** se burló Snoutlout besando sus conejos –**somos los mejores**

_-¿somos? ¬¬_

-**Ah, ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad, podemos ir despacio a Berck**, hablo Astrid estirándose en su silla.

_-¿podemos? ¬¬_

**-pues yo muero de hambre**, Fishlegs saco un enorme pollo de su mochila.

-_ya decía yo que pesaba más T-T_

-**pues nosotros vamos a llegar a cenar**, menciono la gemela

-**no, a bañarnos en lodo.**

**-Cenar**

**-Lodo **

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a gritarse.

_-ya cállense, nos provocan migrañaT.T_

-**hey amigo, diseñe una nueva aleta, ¿Qué te parece si la probamos al llegar?**

-_otra, oye que no soy un jodido muñeco para vestir, solo quiero llegar a dormir._

-Al día siguiente-

Un gronckle color marrón se tumbaba al lado de un lago, con cuidado comenzó a beber el agua, ese líquido transparente le cayó cual néctar a su adolorida y enrojecida garganta, se tumbó en el pasto estirando sus pobres alas.

_-hola Meatlug_, saludo una nader cubierta de espinas.

-_Stormfly, ¿Qué te paso?,_ pregunto con voz ronca.

-_Aghhh, esa humana loca, en ocasiones me dan ganas de ahhhhh._

La nader se tumbó a su lado molesta.

_-esta mañana Astrid decidió salir temprano a entrenar, no me molesta que lo haga, pero…la lleve al bosque, en lo que ella lanzaba como loca su hacha a los podres árboles, yo me puse a contemplar mis escamas, escamas nuevas y relucientes adornaban mi cola, eran de un azul tornasol tan bello…ah T-T, y de repente Zazzz, una mendiga hacha pasa volando cerca de mi cabeza._

_-¿queeeé?_

_-sí, esa loca de Astrid me la aventó, después comenzó a reprenderme por estar contemplándome el trasero, ¿lo puedes creer? eso me dijo, yo que culpa tengo de que no tenga un lado femenino más desarrollado, y claro como ella tiene ese cabello tan feo color plátano, bueno…pero eso no fue todo, de repente se lanzó al ataque, diciéndome que soy un soldado y debo estar preparada para un ataque sorpresa._

_-¿enserio?_

_-sí…yo me alejaba, aguantándome las ga__atoro en unos árboles y zazzz, mis escamas, mis bellas escamas, __nas de carbonizarla, yo solo quería descansar después de lo de ayer pero ella, bueno, mientras retrocedía mi cola se ¡mira!, ¡mira!_ (mostrando su cola), _casi todas se cayeron._

_-uy que mal._

-_Pero eso no fue todo, luego esa mocosa me envistió y caía rodando por un barranco directo a unos matorrales llenos de espinas…en cuanto me pare, Salí corriendo de ahí…. ¡ahhhhh!, ¿Por qué tengo una humana tan mala? T.T_

_-¿tú crees que tienes problemas? míranos a nosotros._

Barf y Belch se acercaban, el cremallerus era un perfecto esperpento, lleno de lodo, eno, avena, y estiércol (Waaaack . )

_-¿Qué les paso?_

-¡_esos gemelos locos!, eso fue lo que nos paso_, menciono molesto Barf mientras lavaba su cara en el lago.

-_esta mañana ese par de "angelitos" comenzaron a discutir como siempre, comenzó a contar Belch- ¡no, vamos a comer avena!, ¡no, vamos a comer trigo!, ¡avena!, ¡trigo!, estuvieron así por minutos hasta que comenzaron a arrojarse cosas, ¡mira! me dieron con un sartén_ (Señalando con su cola su labio). _Pero eso no fue todo, de repente Ruffnut le arrojo el plato a su hermano, este se agacho y le dio a Barf. Tuffnut se enojó, tomo el balde donde su mamá hecha los desperdicios e intento darle a su hermana, pero Ruffnut fue más rápida y alcanzo a patear la cubeta, esta salió volando y me dio a mi T-T_

Belch se acercó al lago mientras su hermano continuaba la historia.

_-luego Tuffnut salió corriendo por una cubeta llena de lodo que tenía _(reservada para su baño),los _dos comenzaron a forcejear intentando ensuciarse, yo intente separarlos pero…los muy mendigos me rompieron la cubeta en la cabeza òó. En eso apareció su mamá, la cual se puso peor que muerte verde al ver el tiradero, molesta les arrojo fuera de la casa…y a nosotros con ellos_ (uy que fuerte). _Nos acercamos a lavar en una tina de las ovejas pero…_

_-ese par de locos comenzaron a aventarse a las ovejas, ¿lo pueden creer? a las ovejas…incluso una de ellas nos dio en el ala, _recrimino Belch.

_-y luego Capum… no sé cómo nosotros caímos en el estiércol…y arriba de nosotros una paca de eno._

_-En el estiércol waaak . , con razón apestan tanto. Menciono la nader._

_-lo sabemos T.T_

El cremallerus continuo aseándose, sus jinetes sí que estaban locos.

Unos fuertes pasos los pusieron alerta Hokfang se acercaba corriendo asustado y maldiciendo.

_-¡No!, ¡maldito mocoso!, ahora si, ahora si le frio el trasero cuando se siente arriba de mí._

Los demás dragones lo contemplaron con los ojos en blanco.

**-**_Hokfang… ¿pero que le pas…_

_-¡ese maldito de Snoutlout! eso me paso_, recrimino el pesadilla interrumpiendo a Barf.

**-…**_OK…haber explícate_, hablo la nader mirando a su amigo.

-_anoche, cuando regresamos de esa loca aventura, Snoutlout decidió que tenía hambre y quería ostras, yo no me opuse ya que también tenía hambre, todo iba normal, nos robamos unas ostras y algunos pescados y nos sentamos en el muelle a comer. Pero resulto que el idiota de mi amo no podía abrir sus almejas, así que se le ocurrió usar mis colmillos para eso. Digo, no hay problema, es mi jinete y me gusta ayudarlo._

_-y entonces… ¿por eso tú?_

_-¡No!...bueno, casi…por ahí va el asunto. Verán mientras el babas abría sus ostras, con mi colmillo, aparecieron unas chicas. Estas se quedaron embobadas mirando como Snoutlout habría las ostras, de repente se ríen como tontas, y mi jinete se percata de su presencia. ¡Ay, pero que envidia! dicen, ¡cómo me gustaría tener unos colmillos como Hokfang! ¡Así podría abrir los mariscos sin problemas!, ja…humanas tontas, ya quisieran...entonces Snoutlout que les regala todas las ostras que había abierto, las chicas se fueron felices de la vida, dejando a Snoutlout más menso de lo que ya estaba, porque cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-por los dioses, a tú jinete sí que lo vuelven loco las hembras,_ se burló Belch.

-_eso ya lo sé…pero ese no fue el problema…digamos que nos fuimos a dormir y todo transcurrió normal…pero…hoy…al despertar, _la cara de Hokfang se iba ennegreciendo_…mis colmillos…mis hermosos colmillos… ¡YA NO ESTABÁN!...todos mis colmillos inferiores habían desaparecido…BUUUUUU_ T.T.

Sus compañeros le miraban apenados, las dragonas se acercaron y comenzaron a lamer su cara intentando consolarle, por su parte el cremallerus sobaba su cabeza con la cola.

-_pero que jinete tan malvado, ¿Cómo se atrevió a robar tus colmillos?,_ mencionaba la nader.

_-a mi lo que me sorprende es que no lo destriparas hombre_, menciono Barf

_-¡lo iba a hacer!, me levante enfadado_ (y con dolor), _queme sus cosas y Salí a buscarlo….pero…_

Hokfang se quedó callado unos segundos, sus compañeros lo miraron y después se miraron entre sí.

_-¿pero?_ animándolo a hablar

-_cuando lo encontré estaba hablando con esas chicas…y otras más, incluso había algunas mujeres…ese cabron…ese cabron… ¡estaba haciendo negocio con mis colmillos robados!_

-¡QUEEEEÉ!

-_yo le rugí molesto…entonces el volteo a verme y dijo ¡Hokfang! donde estabas, que no vez que los clientes nos esperan….y….y…de repente que saca unas enormes pinzas de quien sabe dónde, y que se me empieza a acercar con cara de desquiciado…y…y,_ el enorme reptil tomo un respiro antes de continuar, estaba al borde del llanto…_y, yo tuve que huir de ahí, buuuuuu T.T_

_-…o.O…._

-_ese infeliz me quería quitar los colmillos de arriba T.T_

Sus compañeros continuaron consolándolo, él sí que tenía mala suerte.

_-oye Meatlug cántame una canción para que me sienta mejor, ¿sí?_, suplico con cara de cachorro.

-_lo siento, pero me duele la garganta,_ hablo con voz súper ronca, -_anoche Fishlegs tuvo pesadillas, y me hizo cantarle toda la noche, incluso tuve que estar arrullándolo en mi espalda, y si me detenía se ponía a llorar_

_-….o.O…_

_-¡por dios!, es peor que un bebe, dile que eres su dragón no su mamá._

-_ya se lo dije y se puso a llorar T.T_

_-aghh, ¿porque nos tocaron estos jinetes?, todos ellos son unos locos,_ se quejó el cremallerus.

_-sí, nos tratan peor que sus calzones,_ hablo Hokfang

_-es verdad, aparte que son unos inútiles, no sé cómo han sobrevivido hasta ahora, _apoyó Meatlug.

_-¡Ahhhh!,_ todos los dragones suspiraron derrotados.

_-¡maldito Toothless!, como lo envidio_, se quejó Hokfang- _él si tiene un buen jinete._

_-cierto, _hablaron Barf y Belch

-_sí que tiene suerte, su humano lo trata muy bien_. Dijo la nader.

_-¡ESE MALDITO MOCOSO!_

Un feroz rugido se escuchó entre los arbustos, un enorme reptil negro se acercaba maldiciendo.

_-¡mendigo enano!, si no fuera porque lo adore ya lo habría hecho trizas._

Toothless se acercó enfadado a sus compañeros, venia cojeando y con los ojos rojos.

-_y esta porquería que no deja de picarme_.

Molesto intento quitarse la nueva silla que Hiccup le confecciono, estaba seguro de ya tener salpullido en todo su lomo. Sus compañeros veían como daba vueltas cual perro buscando su cola.

-_con un dem…_

Se detuvo y miro a todos lados, parece que solo estaban sus amigos dragones. Los demás observaban como su cuerpo cambiaba, de verdad envidiaban esa "cualidad" en su compañero.

_-ah, así está mejor….auch, me arde la espalda_

-_y como no, la tienes bien roja y llena de granitos, _hablo la nader.

_-¡ya lo sabía!, pero claro, como él usa pantalones y no lo lastima, pero a mí me da directo en las escamas, aghhh,_ molesto arrojo una bola de plasma al objeto.

_-hey, ¿Por qué tienes las patas tan lastimadas? y ¿los moretones?,_ pregunto Hokfang

_-lo que sucede es que…..o.O…. ¡¿Qué diablos les paso a tus dientes?!..._

_-Snoutlout T.T_

Y eso fue todo lo que Toothless necesito saber.

-_vaya, lo siento hombre._

-_pero, y a ti, ¿Por qué los moretones?,_ pregunto Meatlug en voz ronca

Toothless se contempló, con ese cuerpo sí que se notaban los golpes.

_-¡Ahhh!, es culpa del idiota de Hiccup, juro que si no lo quisiera tanto ya lo habría descuartizado_, bufo molesto.

Los demás se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, ¿Hiccup?, Toothless se estaba quejando de Hiccup, ¡¿Imposible?!

_-haber cuenta, porque esa no te la creo_, hablo la nader

Los demás apoyaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-_bueno, primero el muy canijo decidió cambiar mi silla, creo una nueva, más ligera y cómoda…pero para él, a mí me da comezón, intente decírselo como veinte veces, pero ya saben que tengo prohibido mostrar esta forma la los humanos, así que no se lo dije directamente, y por ende no me entendió, ¡espera que acabe Toothless! me decía, ignorándome…y se queja de su padre, es igualito. Luego creo como diez cola más…carajo, ¿para qué?, solo necesito una, no soy un jodido muñeco para vestir_.

-_ve el lado positivo, al menos te da cosa_s, hablo Belch

_-¡positivo!, ¡ese cabron me usa para experimentar!, los ojos rojos son porque me uso anoche como soplete, el jodido humo me dio directo. Pero eso no es todo, después me llevo a probarla y ahí es cuando se puso peor._

_-¿por?_

-_no solo deseo probar mi nueva aleta, también quiso probar otro de sus inventos. Tuve que ir cargando un jodido cilindro que disparaba varias bolas de metal, cada una de ellas más grande que un huevo y pesada_. _Empezamos a volar normal, pero ya que íbamos a regresar al muy mendigo siempre se le ocurre hacer una acrobacia extraña… ¡carajo, no soy un cirquero! fue ahí donde todo le salió mal, el muy bruto casi se cae, su jodido invento se disparó y dio en mi aleta y Taran, estábamos cayendo en picada. Como íbamos a caer en rocas, yo me apresure a sujetarlo y cubrirlo, lo envolví con mi cuerpo para protegerlo…y entonces…una maldita lluvia de esferas de metal me cayó encima, su jodido invento se disparó al aire y me alcanzo la ráfaga al caer…pero eso no fue todo, cuando caímos yo fui el que se llevó la peor parte, rodamos por el acantilado y yo termine todo magullado._

-_uy, qué mal…bueno, eso explica los moretones_, menciono la nader.

_-sí, pero después de eso el cabron solo dijo, ¡ay me fallo el cálculo!, creo que tengo que modificarlo, ¿verdad?_

_-…o.O… ¿enserio?, ¿no se disculpó?_

_-¡No!...y luego de regreso me lo traje cargando porque se quedó dormido. Llegamos en la mañana a su casa, lo acosté y cubrí, cuando me iba a dormir un jodido invento suyo sonó anunciando el día, Hiccup se levantó como resorte al escucharlo y lo único que dijo es, ¡ya se en que me equivoque! y salió corriendo a su taller…sin darme de desayunar…T.T_

Los demás dragones lo miraron decepcionados, parece que todos los humanos eran iguales.

_-y… ¿Qué proponen?_ hablo Stormfly, -_no podemos seguir así_

-¡sí_!, les salvamos el pellejo en muchas ocasiones, deberían tratarnos mejor_, hablaron los gemelos, _-o almenos agradecernos_

-_Ah, odio admitirlo pero tienen razón_, _no somos sus jodidos esclavos_, Toothless se tumbó en el pasto, sí que le ardía la espalada. –_Pues, no se…podríamos ponernos en huelga, negarnos a obedecerles._

-_mmmm…..no suena mal,_ mencionaron sus amigos.

_-pero, no creen que es algo radical_, hablo Meatlug preocupada.

_-bueno, tal vez_

Los dragones estaban pensándolo, después de todo no eran tan malos, los alimentaban y cuidaban, tal vez si Toothless hablaba con…

**-¡Toothless!, ¿Toothless dónde estás?**

La voz de Hiccup comenzó a sonar, a esta le siguieron la de sus compañeros.

Hokfang se apresuró a ocultar a su amigo, debajo de su ala, para que los humanos no lo vieran.

**-¡Toothless! Too…oh, hola chicos han visto a Toothless.**

Los dragones se miraron entre si y negaron

**-donde se abra metido, ya modifique su aleta y quería probarla, también arregle el cañón y quería usarlo**. Hiccup miraba a todos lados buscando a su dragón.

Hokfang alcanzo a sentir como su amigo comenzaba a temblar debajo de su ala, Dios, esto era peor de la vez que Stoick lo uso para sus tareas.

**-¡Stormfly!, aquí estas, no puedes escapar de tu entrenamiento**. Astrid se acercó camuflajeada con pintura

-¡**Barf! ¡Belch! vengan, haremos un concurso de estiramiento de cuello**

**-no, de colas**

**-de cuello**

**-de colas**

**-Hokfang ¡ven!, ya encontré más clientes**

**-Meatlug ¿dónde estás? , se me ocurrió dormir y tuve de nuevo pesadillas**.

Los dragones se juntaron en bolita, de verdad esto no podía seguir así.

Toothless escuchaba debajo del ala de Hokfang a su jinete, este le explicaba la nueva maniobra a Astrid.

-…**y luego cuando Toothless de un giro invertido, con un mortal al frente, en un ángulo de 45 grados** (…o.O...) **yo activo el cañón, si todo sale bien entonces las esferas con púas caerán a los barcos…a menos que cambie el viento, en cuyo caso nos caerían a nosotros, je, espero que no sea así.**

¡Queee!, más bien le caerían a él…pero esto era el colmo.

**-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Basta!**

Los chicos se quedaron en blanco.

Debajo del ala de Hokfang apareció un chico; un poco más alto que ellos, de piel canela, pelo corto y negro, con dos enormes alas de murciélago a su espalda, arrastrando una cola sin una aleta, y con dos ojos verde tóxicos inconfundibles…y lo más importante…desnudo*o*.

**-¡no más!, no voy a hacer esa jodida maniobra tuya, yo seré el que termine todo golpeado.**

_-¡Como coladera Toothless!, ¡como coladera!, recuerda que dijo que tenía púas_, hablo Barf.

-¡**Ah sí!, ¡esa porquería tiene púas!, ¡acaso estás loco!**

Hiccup (y los demás) lo veía sorprendido (y sonrojado), esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

**-Toothless… ¿eres tú?**

Hasta ese momento al morocho le cayó el veinte, había salido sin transformarse…pero era por una buena causa, evitar quedar como colador.

**-em, si soy yo…je…pero esto no es lo importante, lo importante es que no voy a hacer esa jodida manio…**

**\- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?!** Reclamo molesto el castaño

-**em…bueno, veras.**

**-¡eres un ingrato!, ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo así?**

**-es que…bueno yo…** Toothless comenzó a retroceder espantado.

**-¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarnos algo así?!** reclamaron los jinetes.

_-¡ey, no!, el único que se transforma es Toothless_, respondieron nerviosos los dragones.

**-son unos malvados, nosotros cuidándolos y protegiéndolos**, reclamo Astrid.

-¿**Qué?… ¡no!, momento que soy muy lento. Número uno, no tenemos que contarles todos los aspectos de nuestra vida, y dos , ustedes no nos cuidan muy bien que digamos,** hablo el azabache siendo apoyado por sus amigos. -**Tú, usas a la pobre de Stormfly como saco de entrenamiento, Fishlegs es peor que un bebe, Meatlug es un dragón no una niñera, los gemelos están tan locos que me sorprende que a un no le provoquen migraña a Barf y Belch con sus constantes peleas. **

_-ya tenemos T.T_

-**Snoutlout está peor, fue capaz de arrancarle los dientes al pobre Hokfang para agradarle a unas chicas que nunca le aran caso.**

**-oye òó**

**-e Hiccup.**

**-yo que, te trato mal, no te alimento, te quito tus dientes, te obligo a cuidarme todo el tiempo, eh, yo que te hago reptil inútil,** reclamo molesto el chico.

Inútil, Inútil, si o fuera por él ya estaría muerto.

-**te parece poco, me usas como conejillo de indias, siempre sufro algún accidente por tus jodidos inventos, o termino envuelto en otra de tus locas aventuras…por que no te puedes quedar quieto por una vez en tu vida, me molesta tener que rescatarte a cada rato**, escupió enfadado el dragón, -**y siempre te dan el crédito a ti y tus bobos amigos, cuando somos nosotros los que hacen todo el trabajo.**

-_sí, cierto, eso no es justo, _rugieron los dragones.

Hiccup lo miro dolido.

-**pues no te necesito…tú,…tú eres solamente mi medio de transporte, ¡son mis planes los que nos salvan no tú!**

**-Si es verdad, ustedes están bien gracias a nosotros** apoyaron sus amigos.

**-Oh, sí claro, planes que tiene que idear después de meterse en problemas, soy yo el que siempre te salva.**

_-Cierto_

-**y… ¿quién te dijo que te necesito?**

-**perfecto, entonces arréglatelas tu solo, yo me voy huelga.**

**-Adelante, no me importa **

**-Bien**

-**Bien**

Toothless comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque enfadado, por su parte Hiccup caminaba a la aldea, enfadado y dolido, ¿Por qué le oculto algo así?

_-… ¿qué?... ¿qué hacemos?,_ hablo Meatlug

-_pues… ¡Nos vamos a huelga!_, menciono Hokfang y se echó a caminar detrás de su amigo.

Los demás no tardaron en seguirlos.

Mientras los jóvenes regresaban con Hiccup.

* * *

Esto no era justo, se supone que son los mejores amigos, tendrían que contarse todo…pero él no le tuvo la suficiente confianza. Cuando llego a la armería comenzó a golpear con un martillo la nueva aleta, su padre y Gobber lo miraban sorprendidos, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Después de su berrinche le narro lo ocurrido a los vikingos, estos no podían creerlo, dragones que se transformaban en humanos, que loco.

Stoick fue a buscar a Toothless, ahí el dragón se volvió a transformar y explico su versión de los hechos, por primera vez en su vida Stoick escucho, odiaba admitirlo pero los dragones estaban en su derecho a enfadarse. El jefe acepto su huelga, siempre y cuando no involucrara a otros dragones (ya que los necesitaba para el trabajo), Toothless acepto, solo querían darles una lección a esos chicos para que aprendieran a valorarlos.

Por desgracia los chicos eran muy orgullosos y se negaron a aceptar su error; así pasaron dos semanas.

Hiccup no quiso escuchar a su padre y el por qué Toothless se transformaba (uy a quien se parecerá), y bueno Stoick se cansó de intentarlo (ahora sabe lo que se siente). El chico evitaba a toda costa toparse con su dragón, algo que resulto muy fácil, ya que los dragones decidieron marcharse al bosque, se la pasaban todo el día hechados, comiendo peces de los ríos y alguno que otro conejo…realmente la pasaban bien.

Por su parte los chicos…bueno

Astrid ya no salía temprano a entrenar, sin Stormfly no era divertido, le fascinaba ver a su orgullosa y vanidosa dragona contemplar sus escamas, las cuales en su opinión eran hermosas, eso la hacía sentir orgullosa, su dragón era la más bella de todas.

Los gemelos se pasaban todo el día aburridos, si bien jugaban un rato, después se tumbaban en el piso y se quedaban sin hacer nada, sin su dragón no era divertido romper las cosas, aparte les gustaba dormirse en su largo y cálido cuello.

Fishlegs era uno de los que peor estaba, el chico ya no salía a revisar la fauna, y si lo hacía regresaba corriendo al ver un jabalí, pero en las noches se la pasaba temblando en su cama, con la antorcha encendida.

Incluso Snoutlout la pasaba mal, en el día el chico se paseaba orgulloso, como si nada malo pasara, pero de noche…pues… la verdad extrañaba sobar la pansa de su dragón, escuchar sus ronroneos, tener una pelea antes de dormir, es más, se cubría el rostro para evitar que sus padres miraran sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Pero el que peor lo pasaba era Hiccup.

Sin su lindo reptil ya no se despertaba con una lamida en la cara, la habitación se sentía más grande y fría, y contemplar la roca vacía le partía el corazón, ya no podía surcar los cielos, seguro de que Toothless lo cuidaría, incluso dejo de inventar cosas, ya no tenía a quien dárselas, en su comida ya no aparecía la cabeza de pescado que Toothless siempre le daba y en las calles, la herrería o la academia, se sentía realmente solo.

Stoick le sugirió en varias ocasiones que fuera a hablar con Toothless, pero siempre se negó, para qué, de acuerdo a él era una carga.

* * *

-_oigan, ¿creen que nuestros humanos ya no nos quieran?, no han venido a buscarnos,_ hablo triste Meatlug.

-_posiblemente ya nos cambiaron, Snoutlout siempre me amenazaba con cambiarme si no lo obedecía, _menciono Hokfang.

-_no lo creo…Astrid nunca me remplazaría, yo soy su mejor amiga, su compañera en batallas…yo…ahhh._

-_pues yo también creo que ya nos remplazaron_, mencionaron tristes los gemelos.

_-¿tú qué opinas Toothless?,_ pregunto Hokfang.

El dragón negro se encontraba un poco alejado, pero había escuchado lo que sus amigos decían…Remplazado. Y por qué no, después de todo cualquier dragón desearía estar a su lado, el chico los había librado de muerte roja, era obvio que desearan ser sus dragones…pero… ¿Hiccup lo remplazaría?...pues claro, él le había reclamado su forma de ser, cuando fue eso lo que les permitió conocerse, su loco sentido de aventura lo que estrecho más su amistad, y su ingenio y mente creativa lo que lo enamoro.

¿Pero que había hecho?, aparto a su compañero por unos cuantos golpes (los cuales tardaron una semana en sanar).

-_voy…voy a hablar con Hiccup, intentare arreglar las cosas, al menos con sus jinetes._

_-Pero… ¿y si nos remplazaron?_

-_entonces tendremos que asegurarnos que nuestros remplazos los cuiden bien_

Sus compañeros lo miraron y aceptaron, después de todo no siempre se consigue lo que deseas en una huelga.

_-¿te acompañamos?_

_-no…voy solo, esperen a que regrese._

* * *

Hiccup estaba en la armería, el chico se hartó de estar en su casa (o en cualquier parte), se encontraba reparando y modificando la aleta, estaba seguro de que Toothless extrañaba volar, con esa nueva prótesis lo haría sin la necesidad de un jinete.

**-ya esta**

La coloco en la mesa y miro el taller, estaba muy desordenado, comenzó a limpiarlo, almenos eso lo distraería, comenzó a limpiar en silencio, como todo lo que hacía últimamente.

ah, las tontas esferas que les cayeron hace unos días…por los dioses sí que pesaban, las coloco en una repisa de arriba, con mucho trabajo y un banco, menos mal que ninguna de ellas lo golpeo de lo contrario habría terminado con la cabeza rota, por fortuna Tooth…Toothless lo había protegido. El dragón lo había acunado entre sus patas y alas evitando que se lastimara, como siempre lo hacía.

Sus ojos se aguaron, era verdad, él siempre se metía en problemas y Toothless tenía que salvarlo.

Molesto pateo la pared, esto ocasiono que las bolas de metal (mal colocadas) salieran de su red y comenzaran a rodar abajo. Hiccup las vio venir y cerró los ojos asustado, esperando el golpe…golpe que nunca llego.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué siempre lo recibía con un golpe? Toothless se encontraba parado a su lado, protegiéndolo con sus alas. Podía sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¡Dios! esas mendigas esferas sí que dolían.

Antes de poder reaccionar su cuello fue rodeado por dos pequeños brazos.

**-lo siento, lo siento,** sollozo en su cuello

-_no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado…je…_

**-tienes razón siempre me meto en problemas**

-_no siempre, a veces los problemas te siguen a ti_

**-y termino lastimándote**

-_no siempre, y no me importa recibir unos cuantos gol…_

-**te prometo que ya no lo hare, a partir de ahora me quedo quieto**

_-¡que!, claro que no_

-**nada de aventuras arriesgadas**

-_no, escucha Hiccup, no me molestan tus aventuras._

-**te prometo que me quedare en la academia, en casa y la herrería, nada más.**

Toothless lo miraba sorprendido, No, eso no era lo que quería, intento hablar con el chico pero….bueno, al animal se le olvido…pues que estaba como animal. Después de abofetearse mentalmente, comenzó a transformarse. Hiccup se calló al verlo, cierto había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, antes de poder hablar Toothless lo acorralo en una pared.

**-bien, escucha, uno: nada de quedarte quieto como un árbol, continuaremos con tus aventuras y tus inventos, no siempre son arriesgadas y las cosas que inventas son muy útiles, me gusta que crees cosas nuevas…y también ayudarte a probarlas** (total que son otros golpecitos). **No cambies Hiccup, así como eres estas bien.**

**-pero, dijiste que...**

**-sí, se lo que dije y fue una estupidez, estaba enfadado en ese momento.**

**-pero es verdad, siempre resultas herido por mi culpa, **susurro triste.

**-no siempre…tal vez un sesenta por ciento…pero no me importa.**

-**pero eso no es justo, no deberías resultar herido por mi culpa…tampoco tendrían que dispararte o encarcelarte cada vez que yo me meto en problemas**, Hiccup comenzó a solloza,- **y si no hubiese inventado esa tonta catapulta tu no tendr…**

Toothless ya no lo dejo continuar, comenzó a besarlo de forma tierna y lenta.

Hiccup se quedó en blanco…su dragón…un chico ahora… lo estaba besando. Por un momento pensó en empujarlo, eso estaba mal, ambos eran hombres, o machos, o hombre y macho, lo que fuera, eso estaba mal…pero…entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, ya antes había sido besado por Astrid, un ligero toque de labios…pero ahora. Podía sentir como Toothless apretó sus labios entre los suyos, jalándoles débilmente, con movimientos torpes comenzó a corresponder, abriendo un poco la boca.

Esto volvió loco a Toothless, tomo al chico de la cintura y lo cargo, obligando al menor a que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. El morocho continuo besándolo, cada vez de forma más demandante, lamio los labios del menor y le dio una ligera mordida al labio inferior. Hiccup abrió la boca sorprendido…y Toothless aprovecho la oportunidad, ya era momento de que su humano conociera un buen beso.

Comenzó lamiendo sus pequeños (y nada filosos) dientes, delineando uno a uno con su lengua, después avanzo por esa diminuta cueva de placer, el interior de su mejilla fue saboreado detalladamente.

Hiccup se sentía en las nubes, estaba seguro de que, si no fuera porque lo tenía sujeto, ya estaría en el piso, cuando su lengua fue tocada, una corriente eléctrica lo invadió, Toothless la delineaba con la suya incitándola a bailar con él, temeroso empezó a imitar sus movimientos (de forma lenta y torpe).

Toothless marco un ritmo lento y suave, esperando a que Hiccup se acostumbrara, cuando el pequeño comenzó a seguirle sin problemas, aumento su demanda. Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, el chico se abrazó a su cuello, respondiendo con un poco de dificultad, podía sentir como el oxígeno se escapaba poco a poco de sus pulmones. Cuando se separaron Hiccup lo miraba sonrojado y respiraba agitado.

Sin ningún pudor, Toothless bajo sus manos al trasero del chico y lo pego más a su cuerpo.

**-qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo para que deje mi huelga, **hablo burlón.

Hiccup solamente asintió apenado.

-**bien, uno: no probaremos ninguno de tus inventos hasta que estés cien por ciento seguro en tus cálculos** (Hiccup asintió) **dos: No me vuelvas a hacer otra silla, esa porquería me produjo salpullido…incluso creo que aún tengo uno que otro grano en mi espalda**.

**-no…no sabía que eras alérgico al cuero de Yak.**

-**yo tampoco hasta que me la pusiste… y tres: solo necesito una aleta…bueno, tal vez dos, no es necesario que me hagas una cada semana**.

El menor desvió la mirada y mordió su labio.

**-… ¿Hiccup?... ¿Hiccup?**

**-…**

**-haber Hiccup, ¿Por qué me haces tantas aletas?**

**-….**

**-Hiccup. Contesta**

El azabache lo pego más a la pared mientras lo obligaba a verlo.

**-es que…**

**-Hiccup**

**-es que fue mi culpa…por mi culpa tú no puedes volar solo,** sollozo el menor escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del morocho –**yo te arrebate el cielo para siempre…y eso no es justo**

Toothless sonrió y comenzó a besar su mejilla… con que era por eso.

-**Hiccup, no estoy molesto por ello, la verdad me alegro que pasara, porque gracias a ello te conocí.**

**-¿pero…?**

**-Ey, escúchame, daría mi otra aleta e incluso mis alas, lo que sea necesario para estar contigo.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro mi vikingo inútil, con tenerte cerca estoy feliz.**

El menor rio ante el comentario y se abrazó más a su cuello. Toothless comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, en esta ocasión Hiccup no tardo tanto en responder. La verdad se sentía muy bien besar sus labios, tocar su cuello, su piel, su cabe… ¡¿un momento?! Corto el beso molesto, aun no le explicaba la transformación.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿por qué nunca me mencionaste que te podías transformar en un…?**

Un gran sonrojo cubrió la cara del chico, hasta ese momento recordaba que su compañero estaba ¡DESNUDO!...peor….él se encontraba abrazado a su cintura, en una posición demasiado comprometedora. Apenado retiro sus manos de su cuello y miro a otro lado.

Toothless lo miro sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a reír, en ocasiones Hiccup era demasiado lento…y muy inocente. Con calma se sentó en el piso y acomodo a Hiccup en sus piernas (como un padre a su hijo).

**-fue, una orden de Muerte Roja.**

**-¿eh?**

-**Muerte roja me ordeno jamás tomar esta apariencia, parece que le desagradaba…no todos los dragones pueden hacerlo, para ser honestos solo mi especie puede. Yo acepte porque no tenía a donde ir, la verdad el gran nido era muy cálido, y casi nunca tomaba esta apariencia, por lo tanto no tenía problemas en acatar su orden…tenía planeado decirte, pero a un no sabía cómo**.

-**solo tenías que decir: Hiccup me puedo transformar en una especie de humano y hablar tu lenguaje, **hablo molesto.

-**je, tienes razón, creo que era más fácil de lo que pensé…lo siento Hiccup, perdón por guardarte el secreto, **se disculpó acariciando su mejilla.

-**está bien…pero ya no me ocultes nada más, ¿de acuerdo?**

\- **De acuerdo…y, ¿te gusta?,** pregunto de forma picara.

Hiccup lo miro sonrojado, desvió la mirada y asintió.

**-…¬¬, aja…y si te gusta, ¿entonces por qué evitas verme?**

El menor se tensó, comenzó a morder sus labios mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-…**e…es que….bueno…estas…de-de-desnudo...O/././.O**

**-¡Y!, así me puedes apreciar mejor ¿No?**

En esta ocasión Hiccup comenzó a temblar, jamás se imaginó que su dragón fuera tan pervertido.

Toothless lo giro, sentándolo a horcadas sobre él, el morocho comenzó a besarlo de forma tierna, cuando se separaron junto sus frentes…bueno, Hiccup dijo nada de secretos.

**-Me gustas**

**-¿Qué? O/././O**

-**me gustas, te quiero mucho Hiccup…y te quiero solo para mí, quiero que seas mi pareja…de por vida.**

El menor se congelo en su lugar…Toothless dijo lo que dijo.

**-¿quieres Hiccup? ¿Quieres ser mío solamente?**

Hiccup lo miro por unos segundos…No, Toothless No bromeaba. El chico tomo un profundo respiro, era imposible negar que esa petición lo hacía muy feliz, la verdad llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de su dragón, claro que jamás se atrevió a decirlo, tenía miedo a que Toothless lo rechazara, ya que era extraño que un humano se enamorara de un dragón, pero le era imposible evitarlo, Toothless lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir seguro, vivo, feliz…y...amado. Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

Con cuidado acostó a Hiccup y se posiciono arriba de él.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-bueno, parece que te incomoda que solo yo este desnudo…así que.**

El morocho se lamio sus labios y comenzó a besar al menor, es esta ocasión de forma más salvaje. Hiccup asía un enorme esfuerzo por seguir sus movimientos, dio un brinco cuando Toothless comenzó a subir su playera, dejando expuesta su blanca piel. Toothless abandono su boca y dirigió su atención al estómago del menor, dio un ligero beso en su ombligo y comenzó a lamer la piel de forma lenta y sensual. Hiccup lo miraba embobado, el chico tragaba saliva, estaba acostado dejándose hacer; las caricias comenzaron a subir, lo mismo que su camisa.

**-¡Ahhh!**

El castaño dio un ligero brinco cuando uno de sus pezones comenzó a ser devorado, Toothless comenzó a lamer su circunferencia, despacio, con cuidado tomo el delicado botón rosa, haciendo una ligera presión con sus dientes y dando un ligero jalón; Hiccup comenzó a gemir despacio; el morocho aprisiono el botón entre sus dientes y su lengua y comenzó a chuparlo, mientras, su mano aprisionaba a su hermano entre los dedos y comenzaba a jalarlo, en forma circular, muy suave.

Hiccup gemía un poco más fuerte, podía sentir un ligero calambre en sus pezones, y un extraño calor comenzaba a aparecer en su entrepierna y estómago, miro abajo, deseoso de ver a su compañero…por desgracia su camisa bloqueaba parte de su visión. Nervioso comenzó a levantar un poco su prenda. Toothless detuvo su trabajo, el morocho se levantó un poco y le ayudo a retirar su ropa. Hiccup levanto sus brazos ayudando en el proceso.

La prenda silo sin problemas, bueno casi todo. Las mangas se atoraron aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Toothless lo contemplo deseoso, su Hiccup, debajo de él, con su tórax lleno de su saliva, sus pezones rojos, sus labios entreabiertos, con sus ojos cargados de inocencia, y…sus manos, aprisionadas arriba de su cabeza…mmm. Más de cincuenta ideas pasaron por la cabeza del morocho, en esa posición sodomizada le podría hacer a Hiccup muchas cosas interesantes…pero…la verdad no quería asustarlo, Hiccup era muy joven y nuevo en este arte, primero lo tomaría de la manera tradicional, tal vez más adelante…si, más adelante le mostraría a su pequeño una o dos cosas.

Libero sus brazos y comenzó a morder de forma sensual su oreja, mientras su mano regresaba al delicado botón rosa, despacio comenzó a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo y chupando, dejando ligeras marcas rojas.

Hiccup se dejó mimar, el chico llevo sus manos al cabello de su amante y se entretuvo enredando sus dedos en el. Comenzó a sentir como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a arder, inconsciente de sus actos, movido por el instinto, comenzó a frotar sus piernas, intentando aliviar así un poco el dolor.

Toothless se percató de la acción de su niño y sonrió, ah, en ocasiones era tan inocente. Con maestría abrió sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, se agacho y comenzó a besar a su jinete, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la hebilla del pantalón, en menos de un segundo esta fue desabrochada. Toothless tomo una de las piernas de Hiccup y le retiro su bota, después paso a la otra…luego el pantalón, tomo la prenda con cuidado y comenzó a retirarla, de forma lenta, dando pequeñas caricias con sus dedo mientras lo hacía, después retiro la ropa interior, de forma más lenta, admirando como la pieza abandonaba esa blanca y pura piel. Satisfecho se retiró para contemplar su obra.

Hiccup parecía un pequeño Ángel, con su blanca piel, sonrojado, con una cara llena de inocencia y ternura… ¡por los Dioses!, de verdad quería guardar es imagen en su cabeza.

El castaño lo veía nervioso, Toothless lo escaneaba de forma lenta…posiblemente…posiblemente al morocho no le gustaba lo que veía. Porque, comparado con Toothless, bueno, el morocho tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado y atlético, con pecho amplio, de una hermosa piel bronceada, con brazos y piernas fuertes y un abdomen muy bien trabajado, aparte de que sus alas y cola, así como sus orejas, le daban un aspecto salvaje, muy irresistible.

-**Toothless…pa… ¿pasa algo?,** pregunto nervioso, y temeroso.

-**nada…es solo que quiero gravarme en la cabeza el cuerpo que me pertenecerá a partir de ahora,** respondió mientras lamia su boca, **-aparte estoy decidiendo en donde dejare mis marcas**.

**-¿marcas? o/././o**

Toothless no dijo nada más, comenzó a acariciar una de las blancas piernas con la yema de su dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos, con cuidado flexiono una de las piernas del chico y la abrió poco a poco, empezando a recorrer la parte interna. Hiccup se sonrojaba cada vez más, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, aparte de que empezaba a sentir demasiado calor.

El morocho bajo a la planta del pie y comenzó a tocar uno a uno los pequeños dedos, Hiccup lo miraba embobado, levanto su pie y lo llevo a su boca, comenzó a chupar uno a uno, de forma sensual, les dio una pequeña mordida a cada uno, después empezó a subir por su talón, lamiendo, chupando y besando esa piel.

Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, jamás había sentido esa sensación tan placentera. El chico pego un brinco cuando Toothless comenzó a lamer su muslo interno; el morocho tomo más tiempo en esta parte, se tenía que asegurar en dejar sus marcas de propiedad, marcas que solo él vería a partir de ahora. Dio una ligera mordida cerca de su entrepierna, sacando un hilo de sangre, el cual se apresuró a limpiar y sanar con su saliva.

**-¡Ahhhh!**

Una rápida lamida fue dirigida a su entrepierna, Toothless miraba su pene de forma depredadora; Hiccup trago saliva asustado.

No, aun no era el momento.

Aguantándose las ganas desvió su atención a la otra pierna, con cuidado comenzó a darle el mismo tratamiento, tomaría su tiempo, le mostraría a Hiccup cuanto lo deseaba, y lo aria sentir amado… pero… también, deseaba que en el futuro Hiccup se excitara de solo recordar su primera noche juntos, que el castaño la recordara como la mejor noche de su vida.

Hiccup comenzaba a hiperventilar, podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a palpitar…y…a arder. El chico apretó sus puños mientras remojaba sus labios, los cuales empezaban a secarse debido al aumento en su calor corporal. Una nueva mordida en su otro muslo lo hizo gritar.

Toothless lo miro satisfecho, podía oler el aroma almizclado que Hiccup empezaba a desprender, le faltaba poco. Con cuidado llevo su mano al miembro del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo, de forma lenta y suave. Lo delineaba con la yema de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando, en ocasiones daba pequeños pellizcos.

**-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Toothless! **

**-¿te gusta?**

**-… si…**respondió bajito

Toothless sonrió, comenzó a estimular al chico usando sus dos manos, una de ellas comenzó a tocar y masajear sus testículos, mientras su compañera recorría, de forma más dura, la longitud del menor. En poco tiempo estas se llenaron con los jugos pre seminales y sudor.

Hiccup comenzó a gemir más duro, la atención que recibía lo estaba volviendo loco, comenzó a mover sus caderas, deseoso de que su compañero aumentara más la acción.

Perfecto, ya estaba lo suficientemente duro. El morocho llevo el pene a su boca, comenzó a chuparlo, su lengua se divertía delineando las venas (expuestas por la excitación del chico), en ocasiones solo metía la punta y succionaba, o lamia la cabeza, presionando su lengua en esta, en otras metía la mitad y succionaba, o la metía toda mientras masajeaba las dos pequeñas bolas que la decoraban.

**-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Toothless!**

Hiccup llevo sus manos a la cabeza del morocho, comenzó a empujarlo abajo, esperando que aumentara la succión. Toothless entendió la petición silenciosa de su humano y accedió, bajo una de las manos a la cadera del chico y lo elevo, mientras aumentaba el nivel de la felación.

El cielo, verdaderamente se encontraba en el cielo. Deseoso enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su amante, mientras gemía con placer, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y podía sentir como algo en su interior comenzaba a formarse, y…ah…ay no, por Odín No.

Estaba cerca y podía sentirlo, su miembro comenzaba a palpitar en su boca, y el hecho de que Hiccup retiro sus manos y comenzó a morder sus puños lo confirmaban, aumento la succión, quería oír gritar a Hiccup, quería escuchar su grito de placer producido por su primer orgasmo, su primer orgasmo producido solo por él.

No, No, No, esto no era posible, no en un momento así. Hiccup comenzó a contenerse las ganas, no quería arruinar un momento tan mágico. Deseaba pedirle tiempo a Toothless, que parara para que él…bueno… pero por Odín, ase unos minutos no tenía ganas. Asustado cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía que esperar a que Toothless terminara, pero la verdad no creía lograrlo.

¡Un momento!...se, se estaba negando, ¡¿Hiccup se negaba a correrse?!...de acuerdo, eso hería su orgullo...pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué negarse al placer que le estaba dando? ¡A, No! Molesto incremento la felación, lo escucharía gritar, y después le daría un castigo por su osadía.

¡No!, ya no podía aguantar…y Toothless digamos que no ayudaba mucho.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH!**

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, arqueo su espalda y dejo que su semilla se liberara, sentía su pene arder. Cayó al suelo exhausto, por increíble que parezca se sentía jodidamente bien, como si flotara, respiraba aliviado después de liberarse de la presión en su…o.O… ¡oh No!, ¡por los dioses!, él se había, Dios, No, ay no, Toothless.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron asustados, estaba seguro de que su dragón lo mataría…y con justa razón. Temeroso desvió su mirada a su compañero, como pudo arruinar el momento.

El morocho se relamía los labios, mientras un líquido blanco y espeso corría por ellos. De verdad el sabor de Hiccup era muy dulce. Sonrió superior, pues quien se creía este humano para desafiarlo en la cama, ja, estaba a años luz de poder ganarle, miro a Hiccup un poco molesto, este se encontraba sonrojado y lo veía asustado.

**-To…Toothless…yo**

-**esta me la pagas pequeño, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?**

**-perdóname yo no, ahhhh.**

El morocho no lo dejo terminar, tomo su (aun sensible) miembro y comenzó a bombearlo, aparte de que lo coloco entre sus piernas y empezó a fingir las embestidas.

Hiccup podía sentir como el pene de Toothless se restregaba en sus glúteos, adquiriendo firmeza mientras lo hacía, sus pequeños montes de carne comenzaron a ser humedecidos por los jugos pre seminales del moreno.

**-vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste Hiccup,** amenazo con una sonrisa.

-**lo siento…de…de verdad no quería**

-**Claro que sí, vi cómo te contenías.**

**-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no pude evitarlo yo…**

**-¡Sí!, lo vas a sentir pequeño…tenía planeado ser dulce contigo pero ahora**.

-**Toothless perdóname yo...**

El morocho no lo dejo terminar, de un jalón lo sentó en sus piernas, llevo sus manos a los glúteos del menor y comenzó a masajearlo, dándoles ligeros pellizcos, mientras chocaba sus pelvis. Hiccup intento disculparse de nuevo, pero Toothless comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje, robándole todo el oxígeno.

-¡**Ahhhh!**

Una presión en su culo lo hizo gritar y separarse (claro que no mucho ya que el morocho lo mantenía bien agarrado), podía sentir como algo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

**-¡ahhh!, ¡Toothless!**

-**relájate, te tengo que preparar antes de entrar**.

Sí, porque a pesar de que estaba enfadado por lo de ase rato, desecho la idea de tomar a Hiccup de manera salvaje, no, su niño se merecía ser tratado con cuidado y paciencia.

-**Me duele, sácalo, sácalo.**

**-relájate Hiccup, solo serán unos segundos.**

Toothless comenzó a sobar su espalda, intentando tranquilizarle, repartía pequeños besos en su cara y cuello.

El castaño asintió y se abrazó a su cuello. Podía sentir como ese dedo se abría paso en su cuerpo, tocando sus músculos internos y nervios. El intruso entraba lentamente, abriendo camino en esa virginal cueva del placer. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, fingiendo pequeñas embestidas, en ocasiones hacía movimientos circulares y en otras solo presionaba, Hiccup se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión, después de unos minutos el chico comenzó a gemir gustoso, cuando esto ocurrió Toothless ingreso un segundo dedo.

Nuevamente espero a que Hiccup se acostumbrara, los movimientos se volvieron más agresivos, el morocho abría los dedos en dirección contraria para dilatar más la entrada. Un tercer dedo apareció más rápido, los sacaba y metía a placer, tomo el miembro del menor y comenzó a estimularlo, buscando que Hiccup se dilatara más.

Hiccup comenzó a jadear complacido, el chico movía sus caderas de forma circular mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su amante y comenzaba a besarle. Toothless podía sentir como su mano se empapaba con los jugos de su pequeño, parece que Hiccup estaba listo, comenzó a bombera su miembro para introducirlo. Hiccup sintió el movimiento debajo de su cadera, nervioso corto los besos y miro a su compañero.

**-¿Quieres intentar?,** pregunto el morocho con un sonido cargado de lujuria.

Hiccup asintió apenado. El dragón tomo su mano y la llevo a su pene (algo complicado por la posición) le indico como hacerlo y comenzó a lamer su clavícula. Hiccup respiro nervioso antes de empezar, deseaba compensarlo por lo de hace un rato, con miedo comenzó a mover su mano, frotando de arriba abajo, la sensación era extraña, el miembro de Toothless estaba caliente y húmedo, aparte de que era más grande que él, comenzó a mover su mano mas rápido, ocasionando ligeros gemidos en Toothless, este sonido le agrado al menor, logro sentir como el miembro de su pareja empezaba a endurecerse cada vez más.

Toothless ya no soporto, deseaba reclamar a su humano. Retiro sus dedos, obteniendo una queja de su niño, con cuidado lo acostó y separo sus piernas.

**-¿Toothless?**

**-ya es momento Hiccup, relájate amor**

Le dio un profundo beso y comenzó, coloco su miembro (estimulado por el menor) en su entrada, tomo sus caderas y comenzó a ingresar despacio; pese al trabajo anterior, la entrada de Hiccup aún se sentía muy estrecha, el menor se agarró a sus brazos mientras contenía la respiración, la invasión en su cuerpo no se comparaba con lo anterior, el miembro de Toothless era muy grande y caliente, podía sentir como presionaba sus paredes, abriéndose camino de una forma dolorosa…y placentera.

**-Toothless, ahhh, du…duele.**

**-relajate Hiccup, ah, relajate **

**-mju.**

El chico apretó sus labios aguantando los sollozos, podía sentir como sus ojos se acuaban. Un calor muy extraño comenzó a invadirlo, desde su culo hasta su columna vertebral, clavo sus pequeñas uñas en los brazos de su pareja.

-**Duele…ahh, me duele.**

**-un poco más, solo un poco más amor.**

Por Odín, la cavidad de Hiccup sí que era estrecha, continúo entrando hasta el tope, podía sentir como su miembro era estrujado por las paredes virginales de su humano. Empezó a frotar sus piernas intentando relajarlo.

-**Tranquilo Hiccup, dime cuando pueda empezar.**

Hiccup lo miro con ojos llorosos y asintió, el ardor comenzaba a bajar, pero aún era incomodo tenerlo adentro, por suerte las caricias de su compañero lo ayudaron a calmarse, poco a poco el dolo comenzó a desaparecer, tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó a mover su cadera despacio, esto fue la señal para su amante.

Toothless comenzó con embestidas suaves, de forma lenta, Hiccup gemía adolorido en cada una de ellas, pero comenzó a acostumbrarse; los movimientos eran rectos, el pene no salía por completo de su interior y de vez en cuando daba ligeros movimientos circulares. La cavidad de Hiccup empezó a abrirse más y su presión a disminuir. Toothless se agacho a besar a su compañero, esto provoco una estocada más profunda, Hiccup sintió un poco de incomodidad por la acción, pero no negó sus labios, temeroso se abrazó a la espalda de su amante, agarrándose del nacimiento de sus alas.

**-¿te duele?**

**-arde…aun arde un poco…**

**-ya pasara, solo relajate.**

**-mju.**

**-Cuando quieras que aumente solo pídelo.**

Toothless continuo besando a su humano, lo embestía despacio, sin salir por completo de él; el ardor comenzó a pasar, con cuidado Hiccup comenzó a levantar sus caderas buscando más contacto. Esto fue una bendición para Toothless, se separó un poco de su humano, llevo sus manos a su cadera y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte, en esta ocasión sacando su miembro hasta la mitad y entrando más fuerte. Hiccup comenzó a gemir más, el chico empezó a respirar más rápido mientras miraba amoroso a su compañero.

**-¿te gusta?**

**-ahhh, si…me gusta.**

**-¿quieres más?**

**-si, por favor.**

Toothless comenzó a estrujar sus glúteos mientras comenzaba a embestir más fuerte. Hiccup grito satisfecho, la lujuria comenzó a invadir al menor, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo y realmente vivo, deseoso, por más, levanto sus caderas, apoyándose en sus brazos, y comenzó a moverlas de forma circular. Toothless sonrió satisfecho, se inclinó un poco, haciendo que el pene de su niño empezara a frotarse con su vientre, podía sentir como su ya erecto miembro, comenzaba a segregar de nuevo sus líquidos.

**-ahhh, Toothless**

**-te gusta Hiccup, ¿quieres más?**

**-sí, dame más, ahhh, dame mas**

**-¿Qué quieres Hiccup? ¿Más rápido?**, pregunto moviéndose más rápido y con un giro su cadera, ocasionando un espasmo en el menor. - **ahh, ¿más fuerte?**, en esta ocasión lo golpeo tan duro que el choque de sus pieles hizo eco en toda la armería, **\- dime amor, ¿Qué quieres?**

**-ahh…yo…ah…fuer….rap…ah… Toothless.**

El pobre chico no podía procesar nada en ese momento, su cabeza se encontraba en las nubes debido al placer.

Toothless sonrió satisfecho.

-**tomare tu respuesta como un "las dos"**

Tomo una de las piernas de Hiccup y la subió a su hombro, mientras giraba un poco el cuerpo del chico, con esto sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mayores, empujaba su cadera de tal manera que se escuchaba como ambos cuerpos chocaban, ligeras manchas rojas comenzaron a aparecer en los muslos del menor, así como las marcad de las manos del azabache en su culo. Hiccup comenzaba a gritar, su respiración aumentaba, lo mismo que su calor corporal, el chico apretó sus manos, mientras gemía cada vez más alto, podía sentir como el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a disminuir.

-¡**Mío!,** exclamo un orgulloso el dragón, -**ahhh, ¡Hiccup ahora eres mío!, ¡yo soy tu dueño!**

**ahhh, ¡sí! soy tuyo, solo tuyo.**

**-no lo olvides, me perteneces Hiccup, yo te reclamo.**

**-ah, Dioses, ¡sí!, te pertenezco, exige lo que es tuyo, ahh, tómame, toma lo que te pertenece.**

El menor comenzó a hiperventilar. Podía sentir como su pene comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo… ¡hay no!, otra vez no. Desesperado intento tomar su miembro (el cual se frotaba gustoso en el vientre de su pareja), estaba seguro de que Toothless ahora si lo mataba.

**-ah, no pequeño…ahora no te corres hasta que yo lo ordene**.

Toothless sujeto el miembro del chico y lo apretó con fuerza, ocasionando un grito de dolor en el menor.

-**olvídalo Hiccup, es tu castigo por lo de ase rato…no te correrás hasta que yo lo diga. **Dio unas embestidas más fuertes mientras continuaba apretando.

…Co… ¿Correrse? , ¿A dónde?... ¿Qué era eso?

Hiccup no pudo protestar, antes de hacerlo su pene comenzó a arder, deseoso por liberarse. Pero Toothless no se lo permitía.

-**ahhh…duele…Toothless.**

Hiccup comenzó a sentir una gran presión, esta crecía en su vientre e inundaba su ya adolorido pene.

**-por favor**, comenzó a suplicar, no estaba seguro de lo que Toothless decía, pero si sentía una enorme necesidad de liberar algo. Llevo sus manos a la de Toothless, intentando que este lo soltara, por desgracia Toothless no lo hizo, apretó más mientras frotaba su pulgar en la cabeza.

Toothless lo miraba complacido, ver a Hiccup suplicar, escucharlo en ese estado de excitación, lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin disminuir el agarre comenzó a embestir más fuerte, mientras sobaba la cabeza del miembro de su compañero.

Hiccup comenzaba a sollozar, de verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Toothless enrollo su otra pierna en su cadera, aumentando el nivel de penetración. El chico tenía que abrir la boca para poder respirar, aparte de que la presión en su entrepierna comenzaba a arder.

El castaño comenzó a arquear su espalda, el pene de Toothless lo abandonaba por completo y entraba de forma salvaje (pero placentera), Hiccup podía sentir como su cuerpo era empujado y chocaba con el piso, pese a ello no podía dejar de gemir. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza mientras enterraba sus uñas en el piso.

De acuerdo, ya lo había castigado lo suficiente, la entrada de Hiccup se contraía de forma salvaje presionando, su ya muy cargado, miembro, bajo la pierna de Hiccup de su hombro; el castaño rodeo con ambas su cintura. Toothless libero su pene, tomo sus caderas y lo pego más a su cuerpo mientras lo embestía más duro.

Hiccup grito ante el placer de por fin correrse, el chico arqueo la espalda mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Un líquido espeso fue expulsado de su cuerpo, acompañado por una sensación de ardor.

Las paredes de Hiccup se contrajeron (debido al orgasmo) apretando el miembro de Toothless de forma asfixiante, el morocho no aguanto más, se corrió con un grito de placer, llenando la cavidad del menor.

Hiccup podía asegurar que había entrado al Walhalla; su visión se nublo, se sentía flotar, un calor poseía su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo, asiéndolo sentir vivo.

Toothless se encontraba arriba de él, el morocho respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos cerrados, se encontraba bañado en sudor, podía sentir como su miembro perdía firmeza dentro de Hiccup, el calor de su niño aun lo acobijaba. Abrió los ojos para observar a su pareja. Hiccup mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, sus blancas y pecosas mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, su hermoso cabello castaño tenía un ligero tono obscuro, debido al sudor que lo empapaba.

El morocho sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso, con cuidado se inclinó y comenzó a besar a su niño. Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido, aun no recuperaba todo su aire, pero no dudo en responder.

El morocho giro (sin salir de él), dejando a Hiccup arriba.

Los amantes se daban pequeños besos, mientras compartían caricias, Toothless sobaba la espalda de su humano (en ocasiones bajando hasta sus glúteos, pero sin tocarlos), mientras Hiccup se tranquilizaba trazando círculos en su pecho.

Cuando terminaron sus mimos Hiccup lo miro sonriente, Toothless acariciaba su mejilla, mirándolo con adoración, el morocho le dio un beso en la nariz antes de empezar a hablar.

**-creo que necesitaremos un baño.**

Hiccup asintió apenado.

Muy a su pesar, Toothless lo ayudo a levantarse, saliendo de su pequeño. Hiccup sintió un vacío enorme cuando Toothless lo dejo…eso y un enorme ardor que lo hizo gemir.

**-¿estás bien?**

**-si…me arde un poco, es todo**.

El chico intento pararse, pero un dolor en su cadera lo impidió.

-**espera…yo te ayudo.**

Toothless lo levanto cual princesa, lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevo a su casa (por fortuna no había nadie, Stoick y los demás se divertían en el salón principal), ahí calentó un poco de agua y lo ayudo a asearse (limpiándose también, Hiccup se sorprendió un poco al ver el líquido blanco que cubría su vientre…con que eso era correrse), cuando terminaron lo vistió y acomodo en su cama.

**-descansa,** besando su frente, -**yo voy a limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos antes de que alguien lo vea.**

Hiccup se cubrió la cabeza apenado, gracias a Odín nadie los oyó… o… vio.

Toothless sonrió ante el comportamiento infantil de su pareja.

**-por cierto, ya no me respondiste… ¿aceptas mis peticiones para que termine la huelga?,** pregunto burlón

Hiccup salió de su escondite y lo miro, después de lo que acababan de hacer aún lo dudaba, claro que aceptaba, aceptaría lo que fuera para tenerlo a su lado.

-**claro que si… que pregunta ases**, menciono haciendo un puchero.

**-entonces…si te dijera que tenía otra petición ¿la aceptarías?**, pregunto ladino.

El castaño dio un suspiro cansado, lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo para besarlo.

**-te daré todo lo que me pidas**, respondió feliz.

**-Muy bien.**

Toothless sonrió, se acercó a su oído y le susurro unas palabras, un enorme sonrojo cubrió la cara del menor, el azabache no dijo nada más, le dio un beso y salió a limpiar, dejando a un asustado vikingo en la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hiccup no salió de su cama, Stoick paso a verlo (preocupado), al llegar, lo encontró hablando con Toothless, el morocho estaba vestido con una ropa prestada (ósea se la robo), sentado al lado de Hiccup y exponiendo las quejas de sus amigos. El jefe decidió dejarlo solos, parece que finalmente terminarían con esa tonta huelga…pero…era extraño que Hiccup lo escuchara acostado, bueno, de acuerdo con Gobber había limpiado toda la herrería, así que debería de estar exhausto, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Por la tarde los chicos fueron enterados del pliego petitorio, se enfadaron con Hiccup, ya que había aceptado todo, el castaño simplemente les respondió que Toothless era muy buen negociante. Pese a ello no dudaron en aceptar, la verdad extrañaban mucho a sus dragones.

Ya al anochecer todo volvió a la normalidad, los reptiles se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares.

Fishlegs se tenía que acostumbrar a dormir con la antorcha apagada, y solo una canción para dormir, nada de arrullos en la espalda de Meatlug.

Astrid tenía prohibido los ataques sorpresa y nada de entrenamientos a las tres de la mañana…que la madrugada se hizo para dormir, y lo más importante, si Stormfly no quería entrenar ¡no entrenaba!

Los gemelos tenían que obedecer a Barf y Belch por un mes y hacer lo que ellos les dijeran…bueno, ahí quedaron prácticamente igual, ya que ahora eran las cabezas las que no se ponían de acuerdo, y ahora eran los gemelos los que tenían migraña.

Snoutlout tenía que moler y alimentar a Hokfang en la boca, hasta que sus dientes le salieran, y nada de negocios con su cuerpo. En principio el chico asintió molesto, pero en cuanto llego a su casa el dragón se llevó la sorpresa de que ya le tenía la comida preparada (molida), en lo que él se alimentaba, su niño rascaba feliz sus cuernos, de verdad extrañaba a su dragón.

Toothless contemplaba a su niño dormir, por el momento lo dejaría descansar…almenos hasta el próximo fin de semana, cuando a Hiccup le tocara cumplir con su parte del trato.

Entre semana el dragón haría todo lo que el castaño ordenara, le ayudaría en sus experimentos y saldrían a sus locas aventuras, pero los fines de semana…oh, ahí se invertían los papeles. Porqué seria Toothless el que lo "montara", y por qué no, experimentar alguna que otra pose. El dragón lamio sus labios, no podía esperar a que llegara ese día.

Se acurruco al lado de su humano (ya que a partir de ahora compartirían la cama) y comenzó a dormirse, al menos ahora podría descansar, sin escuchar los molestos ronquidos de Hokfang.

**-Graaaaaaaaaaa, Graaaaaaaaa,Graaaaaaaa**

¿Pero qué?

**-GRAAAAAAAAAA**

Oh demonios, lo había olvidado… Stoick roncaba peor que Hokfang, ya que podía escucharlo, pese a que el humano se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

**-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Maldición, debió de negociar un cambio de nido T.T

* * *

**Fin**

**Y bien mi estimada ValeryVampire, me pediste un Hard lemon, y esto es lo mejor que me salió (sin los efectos del alcohol), espero que te gustara, o almenos alcanzara un cincuenta por ciento de tus expectativas.**

**Pero ya sabes, si no te gusto, con gusto te escribo otro (solo que me voy a tardar).**

**Ahora los dejo, tengo que terminar la petición de una pizza y una hermanita menor, los leeré después.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Para mi querida Yusefan halackti Fanny alejo (cariño es nombre y apellido? o.O)**

*******…********….**

**Tortura…o… ¿Amor?**

Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse revelando dos hermosas orbes esmeraldas, estas se encontraban rodeadas por un círculo (antes blanco) rojo. Cansado de tanto llorar se levantó y preparo para realizar sus tareas, con paso lento, subió unas frías y lúgubres escaleras, cruzo viejos y enormes cuarto, hasta llegar a una antigua cocina.

Esta era muy amplia, llena de ollas, sartenes, platos, cubetas y más cachivaches, en medio se encontraba una vieja, pero fuerte, mesa de madera, sobre ella una gran cantidad de vegetales y frutos, tomo algunos, los lavo y pico, después los arrojo a una olla, se dirigió a una esquina de la cocina, ahí , en varios ganchos, colgaba una gran cantidad de carne (alguna aun con sangre escurriendo), tomo una buena porción y comenzó a prepararla, esforzándose por hacer un desayuno suculento.

Cuando termino se encamino a la habitación de su amo, cruzando el patio, la noche anterior llovió, por lo que el lugar era un verdadero chiquero, lleno de lodo, con un poco de trabajo llego a la base de una torre, ahí, aun costado, se encontraba una estructura de madera, con una gran plancha, trepo a esta y activo la palanca, la plancha comenzó a subir por la estructura; sus manos limpiaban el lodo de su ropa y pies, no quería ingresar tan sucio, al llegar tomo un profundo suspiro antes de entrar a una enorme habitación.

El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, camino despacio, dejo la bandeja en una mesita ubicada al costado de una gran cama, despacio corrió las cortinas, nadie, el cuarto estaba vacío, dio una rápida mirada confirmándolo, decepcionado se sentó en el piso, abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

*******…*********

Unos hipnóticos ojos tóxicos miraban el puente, la entrada a su fortaleza; hace 10 años ese lugar se encontraba bloqueado, lleno de rocas, varas…y uno que otro resto humano, pero ahora. Planeo hasta el puente y comenzó a caminar despacio…. ¡Maldito el día en que trajo a ese pequeño desperdicio!, ¡debió matarlo como lo hizo con los otros!

Unos relinchos lo saco de sus pensamientos, dos corceles lo miraban al final del puente (los animales pastaban cerca), inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo, con respeto…. ¡Demonios!, a ellos también…

Enfadado levanto el vuelo y se perdió en las nubes.

****…..********….******

_10 años atrás_

_Los pequeños ojos esmeralda miraban asustados el lugar, arboles enormes bloqueaban la luz del sol, el camino era empinado y lleno de obstáculos, los pobres y famélicos caballos (que hacían un esfuerzo por avanzar) se habían atorado en la subida (llena de rocas y varas)._

_Hiccup miraba asustado como su tío los atizaba con una vara (frustrado por no salir de ahí), decidido bajo de la carreta y corrió a detenerlo, se colgó de su brazo suplicándole que parara. Esta acción hizo enfadar más al hombre, llevaba un año cuidándolo (ya que sus padres murieron por la peste) pero el pequeño no le agradaba; molesto tiro al niño al suelo y le dio dos fuertes varazos, ocasionando el llanto del menor, y las burlas de su insoportable primo._

_Antes de que el hombre tocara de nuevo al niño, una enorme, y alada, sombra bajo como flecha y arrojo al sujeto al piso, la entidad comenzó a atacar al humano, unas grandes y filosas garras rasgaron su ropa y acto seguido su piel, su estómago fue abierto (cual puerco) y sus viseras salieron a la luz._

_El grito de terror de los presentes no se hizo esperar, la esposa tomo la escopeta de su marido y le disparo, la enorme sombra recibió el impacto pero no se inmuto, de un brinco subió a la carreta, tomo a la mujer del cuello y desgarro su yugular, hizo lo mismo con el chico pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado._

_Hiccup miraba aterrado la escena, el niño se había quedado de piedra, sin saber qué hacer._

_La sombra que había acribillado a sus parientes, revisaba ahora la carreta, tomo algunas cosas y bajo de un brinco, dirigiéndose a los animales, mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_-¡Noooo!_

_El pequeño corrió espantado asía ellos, llorando se colocó frente a los jamelgos, estirando sus bracitos, intentando protegerlos. Los animales (una yegua blanca y un corcel azabache) se encontraban echados, temerosos, sabían que no podían huir, por lo que decidieron aceptar su destino._

_Esto sorprendió un poco al ser frente a él, hace cinco minutos destrozo a sus acompañantes y él no dijo ni pio, pero ahora, intentaba proteger a dos caballos flacos de él….sí que estaba loco._

_Miro al pequeño de arriba abajo, debería tener como 5 años cuando mucho, regordete, con unos ojos esmeralda muy hermosos, de cabello castaño y la cara manchada de pecas. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios, bueno, no se había divertido lo suficiente._

_Se inclinó frente al pequeño, mirándolo burlón. _

_La luz no entraba en ese lugar, por lo que Hiccup solamente contemplo dos orbes tóxicos que lo miraban con malicia, una voz ronca salió de entre las sombras, congelando la sangre del menor._

_-Trabajaras para mí, pero si me desobedeces una sola vez, o si te quejas un poco, ¡tú y esos animales se convierten en mi cena!, ¿entendido?_

_El niño lo miro asustado, asintió débilmente…sin saber lo que le esperaba._

_La sombra rio divertida, corto el arnés de los corceles y les ordeno seguirlo, algo que le costó trabajo al pequeño, ya que sus piernitas se cansaban muy rápido; los interno cada vez más en el bosque, llegaron a una aldea en ruinas (al parecer consumida por el fuego) y continuaron, hasta un enorme castillo, ubicado en una especie de precipicio. Se detuvieron en lo que sería la entrada._

_La enorme sombra le ordeno limpiar toda la entrada, hasta la puerta principal del castillo, después se retiró, voló hasta la torre más alta del lugar, perdiéndose en las sombras._

_El niño comenzó a trabajar, la verdad sus tíos siempre lo ponían a hacer cosas, por lo que le parecía normal…por desgracia esta tarea era muy difícil. Las rocas eran más grandes que él, y pesadas, aparte su nuevo amo le había ordenado arrojarlas por el borde del puente, y a él le asustaban las alturas. El pequeño comenzó con lo que podía cargar, se acercaba despacio y arrojaba los objetos, continuo hasta entrada la noche, ahí comenzó a moverse a gatas, para no caer._

_Desde la cima los ojos tóxicos lo miraban divertido, se deleitaba al oír los quejidos del pequeño, por que se espinaba o machucaba, le fascinaba oír su corazón marchar rápido, temeroso de caer, la verdad esperaba que le diera un ataque, que se pusiera a llorar, o mejor, que cayera del borde. _

_Por fortuna para el niño y desgracia del amo eso no paso._

_A los tres días se aburrió de esperar y salió a cazar. Un mes después la entrada se encontraba limpia, esto sorprendió mucho al amo, como se sorprendió al ver en varias ocasiones a los caballos ayudar al niño, jalando lo más pesado y cuidando que el chico no cayera por el borde, los caballos estaban conscientes de que seguían vivos por él y parece que deseaban devolverle el favor._

*****…..*******…

El joven de ahora 16 años de edad, bajo a alimentar a sus amigos, los antes famélicos caballos ahora se encontraban saludables y más fuertes, incluso tenían tres potrillos con ellos. Hiccup los sacaba todos los días a pastar, a un rio cercano al castillo, era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, donde al chico le gustaba relajarse.

Se sentó en el pasto y dirigió su mirada al castillo, comenzó a recordar la primera vez que vio, realmente, a su amo.

******….*****….****

_Fue después de limpiar la entrada, la enorme y alada sombra solo bajaba a llevarle un poco de comida en las noches, luego se marchaba hasta la noche siguiente, por lo que el pequeño nunca había visto su cara realmente._

_Pero en esa ocasión, el amo le esperaba en la entrada, en medio de dos enormes antorchas que alumbraban la puerta de acceso._

_Hiccup miro asustado a su amo, era la primera vez que veía su rostro, y no solo sus brillantes ojos._

_Era un joven como de 25 años, alto de piel blanca, cabello negro, largo, que llegaba hasta su cintura, en sus labios, delgados, sobresalían unos colmillos en la parte izquierda, vestía ropa de cuero negra, un pantalón pegado con varias correas de cuero café en las piernas, un chaleco pegado que llegaba hasta su barbilla, y unas brazaletes de piel en ambas manos, no tenía zapatos por lo que se podían ver las garras en sus pies, muy afiladas y de un color negro/azulado. A su espalda se encontraban dos enormes alas negras (las cuales arrastraba por el suelo) y una cola llena de escamas, que se balanceaba lentamente, y terminaba en una espacie de flecha._

_El hombre no le dijo nada, le arrojo un balde (casi tan grande como él) y le ordeno limpiar todo el castillo, dicho esto se marchó volando a su habitación, saliendo al día siguiente._

_El pobre Hiccup tardo muchísimo en regresar con el agua, y eso ayudado por el caballo, comenzó con su tarea usando su playera, ya que el bendito amo no le dio ningún trapo para hacerlo, cuando su amo regreso no le dijo nada, le arrojo un poco de comida y se marchó._

_El nuevo pasatiempo del amo fue verlo, de lejos, trabajar, el morocho se partía de risa cada vez que el niño se mojaba, o se caía o se pegaba con algún mueble, casi se hace pipi cuando Hiccup resbalo por las escaleras y se fue rodando hasta el piso de abajo, o cuando una enorme armadura le cayó encima (librando de milagro la espada) y le ocasiono varios chichones en la cabeza. Le encantaba oler las lágrimas silenciosas del niño, ya que lo había amenazado: "un solo chillido y te mueres"._

_Por años se divirtió torturándolo, le cargaba el trabajo, le ordenaba limpiar en lugares peligrosos, y por los dioses, fue más divertido cuando le ordeno cocinar. El pequeño por lo general se quemaba con la comida o se la vertía caliente cuando intentaba servirla….Sí, su pequeño bufón humano era muy divertido._

_Pero…por el contrario, esto no molestaba a Hiccup, al pequeño le gustaba oír la risa de su amo (aun acosta de su integridad física), se sentía bien si él estaba cerca, porque creía que almenos a él le importaba, sus tíos siempre lo hacían a un lado y era raro que le hablaran, o le dieran de comer, pero su amo no, si, lo reprendía por su mala comida, pero siempre se la terminaba, y también comía con él, no dándole solo las sobras y dejándolo solo._

_Le dejaba tiempo para jugar y atender a sus amigos, incluso le enseño a montar y cuidar a los caballos como era debido, y lo más importante…los cuidaba, cuando el pequeño se adentraba en el bosque por fruta o plantas para mejorar su comida, el amo siempre volaba cerca de ellos, alejando a todos los animales salvajes que pudieran lastimarlo. Nunca bajaba a su lado, pero eso no quiere decir que Hiccup no se percatara de su presencia._

_Así, en la pequeña y tierna mente del castaño se formó la idea de que su amo los quería, y el trato que le daba era su manera de demostrarlo._

_Para los 10 años Hiccup ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, el niño se paraba muy temprano a preparar el desayuno del amo, ya no sufría tantos accidentes en la cocina, por lo que su amo ya no se divertía viéndole, al terminar llevaba la comida a un elevador, que el invento y por increíble que parezca su amo le ayudo a construir. Después de que su amo terminaba se marchaba, el chico se quedaba limpiando los cuartos y pasillos, esperando su regreso, claro que antes bajaba a atender a sus caballos, luego regresaba y comenzaba a planear la cena._

_Era muy raro que su amo se quedara en el día, él se marchaba y regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche, en ocasiones con uno que otro raspón, o manchado de sangre, y con carne, Hiccup jamás pregunto qué tipo de carne era, pero se daba una idea._

_El chico le preparaba el baño y servía después la cena, cuando su amo terminaba ambos se retiraban a descansar hasta la siguiente mañana, el niño a un pequeño cuarto en el primer piso, para comenzar de nuevo con la rutina._

******…******…

Desganado se retiró a comenzar con su trabajo, esperando que su amo acudiera a cenar.

*****…*****….***

El amo bajo a un claro, cerca de un lago y se acostó a descansar, su estómago comenzó a gruñir, ya llevaba cuatro días sin probar bocado, cuatro días que salía huyendo de su propio castillo, por temor a encontrarse con su sirviente, eso era absurdo, ¡él era el Amo! Molesto, y frustrado, comenzó a golpear un árbol cercano… ¿Por qué diablos le pasaba esto?, ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que crecer?

*****…..******…..

_Cuando el niño cumplió 15 años comenzó a llamar la atención de su amo. Era un chico delgado, no muy alto, aun conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles, como su ingenuidad, sus mejillas abultadas, su sonrisa sincera y la mirada más tierna y pura que su amo conociera. Era un chico muy, muy listo, ya había sorprendido a su amo en varias ocasiones con sus inventos, como el ascensor, un mini molino con el que fabricaba jugo de frutas, un drenaje que le ayudo a llevar agua a todo el castillo, entre otros, él jamás se opuso a sus inventos, incluso le ayudaba a crearlos, ya que le parecían divertidos y curiosos._

_Pero ese no era el problema…no…el problema era, que cada vez que lo miraba sus ojos comenzaban a escanearlo de arriba abajo, desprendiendo en su mente todos los harapos que le cubrían, e imaginaba como seria tocar su blanca y suave piel; esto lo sorprendía realmente, porque él no se encontraba falto de sexo._

_En ocasiones, cuando salía a cazar, se topaba con familias que tenían hermosas y bien dotadas hijas, con las cuales se divertía un buen rato. Le fascinaba torturar a esas chicas, violarlas de forma salvaje antes de asesinarlas, desmembrarlas y llevar su carne para la cena._

_En más de una ocasión las chicas suplicaban, le ofrecían su cuerpo para todas las noches, convertirse en sus esclavas y obedecer fielmente…pero esto jamás le importo, para que las querría toda la noche, bien podía salir y conseguirse a otra, y una sirviente…ja, para eso tenía a su pequeño mocoso._

_Pero conforme Hiccup creció, sus gustos…fueron cambiando, cuando salía a vigilar sus dominios y se encontraba con algún humano, no se tocaba el corazón y los asesinaba, pero ahora no se divertía con las chicas (de las cuales se deshacía rápidamente), no, ahora su obsesión eran los jóvenes, en especial aquellos que compartían algún rasgo con su pequeño, ya fuera el color de cabello, sus lindas pecas, su complexión, todo lo que le recordara vagamente a su humano lo volvía loco._

_Una fuerte obsesión a su sirviente comenzó a crecer en él, y esta empezó a intensificarse, en poco tiempo los sustitutos ya no le sirvieron, ahora los torturaba de la peor manera, por no ser su pequeño, los odiaba por atreverse a compartir un rasgo de su niño; en menos de un año el sexo se acabó para él y solo quedo la crueldad._

_Molesto por esta situación decidió terminar el asunto, tomaría a Hiccup una sola vez, estaba seguro que con eso sus instintos regresarían y volvería a ser el de antes._

_Recordaba muy bien el día en que llevo a cabo su plan, regresaba de cazar a una pareja, los jóvenes se habían internado ahí, esperando pasar un buen rato, cosa que no ocurrió, la enorme sombra cayó sobre ellos y los acribillo antes de que realizaran su acto carnal. El morocho regreso bañado en sangre y frustrado, cuando los descubrió la pareja se tocaba mostrando su amor, esto le molesto, no permitiría que ellos disfrutaran algo que él no conseguía._

_Molesto arrojo algunas viseras en la cocina, verlos así despertó su instinto; estaba por retirarse a su cuarto cuando sus ojos se toparon con su sirviente, el chico fregaba un pasillo muy quitado de la pena._

_Hiccup se encontraba agachado tallando un pasillo, a su lado un balde con agua, quería terminar y salir un rato al bosque, aún era medio día y su amo tardaría en llegar._

_El instinto pudo más, ver el trasero del menor (en una posición muy comprometedora) lo lleno de ansias, su miembro comenzaba a ser sofocado por los pantalones y un enorme hueco empezaba a formarse en su estómago, gruño molesto y se acercó al pequeño, mientras liberaba su ya erguido pene._

_Hiccup no entendió muy bien lo que ocurrió. Fue sujetado por la cadera, y dos manos se encargaron de deslizar su pantalón hasta las rodillas, cuando estaba por girar un fuerte dolor en su culo lo hizo gritar, logro sentir como algo se introducía en su ser, desgarrándolo por dentro. Sus brazos le fallaron (resbalando por el jabón), cayo pecho tierra al mojado suelo, mientras gritaba adolorido, le ardía demasiado y podía jurar que estaba sangrando, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos._

_-¡ahhhh!, ¡duele!, ¡duele!... ¡amo me duele! ¡ahhh!_

_El olor a sangre, la sal de las lágrimas y las suplicas del chico lo excitaron aún más, la entrada de Hiccup era muy estrecha y cálida, sentir su miembro bañado por la sangre del menor era una verdadera delicia. Deseoso enterró sus garras en la clavícula del castaño, ocasionándole un nuevo grito y que la sangre escurriera, comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte mientras dirigió una mano al pene del chico, este ya se encontraba duro, lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma ruda, apretando y jalando con mucha fuerza._

_Hiccup no entendía por qué su amo le estaba lastimando, en todo ese tiempo jamás le había puesto una mano encima… ¿acaso hizo algo mal?_

_Minutos después el chico se vino, lanzando un grito adolorido, su entrada se contrajo, aprisionando a su indeseado inquilino; satisfecho dio unas embestidas más fuertes, escuchar el choque de sus carnes y los gritos del menor fue placentero, pero era momento de terminar, dio unos golpes más y salió, bañando la espalda del chico con su semen._

_Hiccup cayó pesadamente en el suelo, las piernas, las rodillas y sus brazos le dolían, pero su culo y espalda le dolían más, y ardían, se encontraba bañado por sudor, sangre, semen, lágrimas y agua._

_-límpiate y prepara la cena._

_Fue todo lo que su amo le dijo mientras se retiraba, acomodando su pantalón y relamiendo sus labios…esto tenía que ser suficiente para su pequeña obsesión._

_Hiccup se levantó adolorido, limpio su cara con las mangas de su camisa y se dirigió al baño, al chico le costaba caminar, podía sentir como mil alfileres se clavaban en su cuerpo, desde su ano hasta su columna vertebral, aparte las piernas le fallaban, cansado se recargo en la pared aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo, ¿porque su amo lo había castigado?, no hizo nada malo…o almenos no recordaba haberlo hecho. Tardo un buen rato en llegar al baño, se dio un cubetazo rápido y bajo a preparar la cena._

_El morocho se partió de la risa al verlo caminar, ya que el chico lo hacía a paso gallo/gallina, intentando mitigar el dolor, no dijo nada de lo ocurrido, no tenía por qué, él era su sirviente y estaba ahí para satisfacerlo y nada más. Tomo sus alimentos y se retiró, seguro de que ese problema ya estaba zanjado._

******…*************…

El azabache comenzó a volar directo a su castillo, ya empezaba a atardecer, el tiempo pasaba volando, siempre que pensaba en Hiccup.

¡Que estúpido!...esa susodicha obsesión no desapareció, continuo creciendo hasta convertirse en otra cosa.

Y esto le aterraba, porque sabía muy bien que jamás se cumpliría…no después de todo lo que le hizo a Hiccup.

******…..******…..

Hiccup se encontraba limpiando el cuarto de "juegos" de su amo, una mazmorra llena de objetos de tortura. El péndulo, la dama de Hierro, las arañas, la silla, el potro, toda una colección. Hiccup conocía muy bien los instrumentos, su amo y él "jugaban" con algunos. Con calma se sentó en una mesa de tortura, levanto las mangas de su camisa y miro sus muñecas, las marcas ya casi no se notaban, enfadado se arrancó la prenda y comenzó a inspeccionarse, mordidas, rasguños, marcas, casi todas ellas se habían curado, incluso los moretones en sus muslos y nalgas estaban desapareciendo.

Agradecía esto, ya que no le gustaba amanecer adolorido…pero.

******….******….

_Dos días después de lo ocurrido en el pasillo, Hiccup se encontraba gritando de nuevo, ahora en la bañera; el chico siempre asistía a su amo en el baño, tallando su espalda, limpiando sus alas, lavando su cabello. Todo esos era normal, pero, ese día…su amo lo había jalado a la bañera, rasgo su pantalón y comenzó a embestirlo de forma ruda._

_Hiccup se agarraba a su espalda temeroso, en esta ocasión el agua había aminorado un poco el dolor…pero no todo._

_En un movimiento el chico quedo bajo el agua, su amo se posiciono arriba de él y continuo su trabajo, mientras lo sujetaba de las manos impidiéndole salir. El morocho midió los tiempos, jalaba al chico dejándolo respirar por unos segundos y después lo regresaba a su cama submarina, para seguir entrando. Hiccup se corrió primero (como siempre), el semen del chico quedo flotando en el agua, su amo lo siguió minutos después, saliendo de él para esto._

_Pero el azabache no termino ahí, tomo a su humano y se lo hecho al hombro, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto especial, podía escuchar como su pequeño escupía el agua e intentaba controlar su respiración. Cuando entro clavo su vista en todos sus juguetes… ¿con cuál empezar?, sus ojos brillaron al fijarse en un objeto, se encamino al lugar mientras tomaba una cuerda. Amarro las muñecas del chico detrás de su espalda y lo…sentó._

_-¡AHHHHH!_

_Hiccup logro sentir como algo lo invadía…de nuevo, pero no era algo cálido y duro como el miembro de su amo…no, esto se sentía muy tieso y frio, algo hecho de madera y cuero; el chico no pudo girar a ver que era, su amo giro su cara, abrió su boca e introdujo su, ya erecto, pene. Hiccup casi se atraganta, miro asustado a su amo sin saber muy bien que hacer._

_-¡Chúpala!_

_Fue la orden de su amo. El chico asintió con los ojos, comenzó a introducirlo lentamente en su boca, para sacarlo despacio y volver a meterlo._

_-¡ah!, bien Hiccup._

_-¡agmmmm!_

_Un grito se ahogó en la ocupada boca del menor, su amo se inclinó un poco y comenzó a mover algo detrás de él; podía sentir como esa cosa dentro de él se movía, pero no como su amo que entraba y salía, no, esta cosa solo golpeaba sus lados, abriéndolo un poco más y lastimándolo._

_El amo miraba excitado la escena, había empalado a Hiccup, literalmente, en una parte de una rueda (la cual activaba el potro) que se encontraba semi hundida, una de sus manos giraba el mecanismo, ocasionando espasmos en el menor, y la otra sujetaba la cuerda que aprisionaba al chico. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sentir la cálida y pequeña lengua de Hiccup saboreando su polla era toda una delicia, gruñidos de satisfacción brotaban de su garganta, mientras movía su cadera hacia adelante, intentando aumentar la sensación. Cuando estaba por terminar salió de su pequeño y se corrió en su cara, bañando al chico. Libero a su pequeño sirviente y le ordeno limpiarse, mientras él se retiraba a descansar._

_De esta manera comenzó la tortura sexual del chico. Su amo podía montarlo en cualquier hora del día, ya que dejo de salir por largos periodos, y en cualquier lugar…pero su lugar preferido era el cuarto de juegos._

_Le gustaba amarrarlo, negarle la posibilidad de defenderse…o autosatisfacerse, en tres ocasiones lo enfermo, al negarle que se corriera, apretaba muy fuerte su miembro y no lo soltaba hasta haber terminado y cuando este ya se encontraba flácido. El chico lloraba cuando le hacía eso, la frustración de no poder liberarse siempre terminaba con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y parte de su espalda baja, así como molestias al orinar._

_Lo tomaba en las escaleras, lo había amarrado al potro mientras lo follaba, lo cogió frente a la dama de hierro, donde el chico miraba asustado como las púas se acercaban a su rostro cada vez que su amo lo embestía. Y cada vez que lo hacían, le gustaba marcarlo, rasguños, mordidas, su cuerpo tenía muchas, así como lo morado de sus muslos y trasero. Había días en los cuales no podía casi caminar, por suerte su amo le ordenaba descansar hasta que se recuperaba un poco, después volvía a su rutina habitual y tortura sexual._

*****….********….

Hiccup mordió sus labios intentando no llorar, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que su amo lo follo por última vez.

Lo había tomado con la intensidad de siempre, cuando el chico llevo a los caballos a beber.

******…..*******…

_Se alejó un poco, dejando a sus amigos beber hasta hartarse, miraba divertido como los pequeños potrillos corrían al lado de sus padres, la verdad sentía un poco de envidia…le gustaría tener una familia tan grande como la de ellos._

_Comenzó a caminar mirando el río, mientras lo hacía, sintió como su amo descendía a su lado. El azabache se acercó a él, rasgo parte de su camisa, vendo sus ojos y boca para después acostarlo en el pasto. Hiccup no protesto, nunca lo hacía…pero…se sentía mal, no le gustaba que su amo lo vendara, a él le gustaba verlo a la cara mientras lo hacían, le gustaba verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos tóxicos, y gritar cada que su amo lo envestía. Por desgracia, últimamente a su amo le gustaba hacer eso...y…también…ya no lo escuchaba decir su nombre cuando lo hacían, solo oía gruñidos y palabras atragantadas, nada más._

_Cuando su amo termino se marchó volando. Hiccup no se quejó, se limpió un poco y monto (adolorido) al caballo alazán, quería recoger unos frutos antes de que anochezca, tenía planeado hacer un delicioso jugo para su amo._

*****….******…..****

**-¡IDIOTA!, ¡IDIOTA!**

Molesto comenzó a golpear la mesa mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, todo cambio ese día, si no hubiese escuchado a esa chicas bobas todo seguiría igual, pero ahora…

*****…******…..

_Se adentró en el bosque y comenzó a recoger fruta, en esta ocasión se alejó un poco buscando moras, cuando su cesta se llenó decidió regresar. _

_Unos ruidos llamaron su atención, de entre los arbustos se escuchaban risas, voces débiles y algunos gemidos, curioso bajo del caballo y se acercó, ¿había alguien en el bosque de su amo?_

_Tres jóvenes se encontraban "jugando" en el pasto, las desnudas chicas tocaban sus cuerpos, repartiendo besos y caricias entre sí._

_Hiccup las miro confundido, nunca había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, solo conocía el suyo y el de su amo, pero…parece que les gustaba divertirse como él y su amo, curioso se acercó a saludar._

_-¡hola!, hablo tímido_

_-¡AHHHHH!_

_Las jóvenes pegaron un grito asustadas, habían escuchado historias sobre el monstro que vivía en ese lugar, pero nunca las creyeron ciertas. Su alma, relativamente, regreso a su cuerpo cuando vieron a un joven frente a ellas; era un chico delgado, no muy alto, vestido con un pantalón café y una playera (rasgada) verde, castaño de cabello corteo y descalzo._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_Las chicas intentaron cubrirse con sus manos mientras le gritaban insultos y lo llamaban pervertido (¿él? ¬¬). Hiccup las ignoro, camino hasta ellas y se sentó de frente._

_-ustedes (ladeando la cabeza), ¿son mujeres verdad?_

_Las jóvenes lo miraban confundidas, ese chico no las veía con malicia, más bien era curiosidad e inocencia. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules, se acercó, descubriendo su pecho, se inclinó a su altura y espero su reacción. Hiccup la miro confundido, giro su vista a los lados sin saber muy bien que hacer, desde hace años que no estaba cerca de otro ser que no fuera su amo, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar… ¿eso era un saludo o algo así?_

_-¡hey!_

_Un apretón en su entrepierna lo hizo saltar, molesto aparto de un golpe la mano de la chica mirándola enfadado… que atrevimiento, solo su amo lo podía tocar._

_Las otras chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, parece que a ese joven le había desagradado el toque de Astrid, algo muy raro ya que su amiga era muy hermosa y más de uno la pretendía._

_Una risa rompió el silencio, la chica giro a ver a sus compañeras._

_-no creo que nos dañe, exclamo con una sonrisa._

_Las jóvenes dieron un suspiro relajadas, se acercaron a su los chicos y se sentaron a su lado. Hiccup las miraba más confundido que antes… posiblemente estaban locas._

_Mientras el pequeño conocía a estas "peculiares señoritas", su amo surcaba los cielos en otro lugar, se sentía muy confundido, últimamente deseaba más de su sirviente, y no solo en el tema carnal, le gustaba verlo cocinar, lavar o hacer cualquier tarea, pero ahora no esperaba que se quemara o lastimara, más bien le gustaba ver sus gestos, movimientos, sus expresiones, le fascinaba su sonrisa cuando lo saludaba, cuando le servía, oír sus silbiditos intentando imitar a las aves…ya no aguantaba más, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a Hiccup, con sus mejillas abultadas y llenas de pecas, y sus ojos verde esmeralda…sus ojos… ¡Demonios!_

_Hace días empezó a vendar sus ojos y cubrir su boca porque lo estaban volviendo loco, verse reflejado en algo tan puro, oír sus gemidos… ¡No!... ¡por todo el infierno! ¡Lo estaba violando!, ¡Hiccup tenía que verlo con odio!, ¡insultarlo!, ¡maldecirlo!...pero no lo hacía, aun cuando él después se burlaba por que caminaba mal, o lo ignoraba olímpicamente después del acto… Hiccup seguía siendo amable con él._

_No podía ser cierto, era imposible, no podía ser merecedor de tanta pureza, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que era un monstro?, ¡carajo!, asesino a su familia frente a él, y aun así…jamás lo miro con odio o rencor._

_Cansado decidió regresar, ya estaba por anochecer y su pequeño lo estaría esperando con su cena caliente._

_Estaba decidido, hablaría con Hiccup, le diría que lo amaba y le suplicaría perdón por haberle tratado tan mal todos esos años, nunca más lo pondría a limpiar o cocinar para él, le prometería no volver a tomarlo de forma brusca (algo muy difícil ya que estaba en su naturaleza el ser tan salvaje, aun cuando copulaba), es más, no lo tocaría si él no se lo permitía antes. Continuo volando mientras rezaba a todos los infiernos que su pequeño aceptara sus disculpas._

_Astrid, Heather y Ruffnut, así se llamaban las tres chicas que Hiccup conoció, las jovencitas se habían alejado de su aldea para divertirse un rato, lejos de los prejuicios y burlas, y lo más importante, lejos de sus familias. Le habían explicado, a un inocente Hiccup, que los "juegos" (como él los llamaba) que observo al llegar eran su forma de demostrar su amor entre ellas. Esto ilusiono al castaño… entonces… ¡su amo lo amaba!, deseoso pregunto por más, intentando averiguar cómo demostrarle a su amo que él también lo quería. Las mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas, tal vez no era tan inocente, el chico les explico que era para complacer a alguien muy especial para él, esto las tranquilizo y alboroto sus hormonas._

_Una rápida platica de como seducir, gestos, tacto y algunas palabras empalagosas entraron en la cabeza del chico Pero eso no fue todo, las mujeres se aventuraron a darle una clase práctica, tomaron su mano y le mostraron que partes y como tocarlas._

_Hiccup las obedecía inseguro, la verdad no entendía como eso complacería a su amo, porque él no tenía esas dos bolas en el pecho y no estaba plano en las piernas, cuando el joven les hizo esa observación las mujeres se partieron de la risa, todo ese tiempo el castaño estuvo hablando, de una forma soñadora, de otro hombre, ya más confiadas empezaron a tocar el cuerpo de Hiccup indicándole que así debía tocar a su pareja, el pequeño se sonrojaba mucho ante su tacto, pero intentaba aprender los movimientos que le decían._

_Unos ojos tóxicos miraban furiosos la escena. Había olfateado a las humanas mientras regresaba, pero eso no era todo, también capto el aroma de Hiccup, temeroso de que lo dañaran se apresuró a llegar, enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hiccup con tres semidesnudas chicas._

_Su sangre comenzó a hervir al ver como la morena tocaba su pecosa mejilla, y casi explota cuando las dos rubias deslizaron sus manos en la entrepierna del menor, a esto siguieron las risas de las jóvenes, mientras Hiccup bajaba apenado la cabeza, se ruborizaba y decía algo en un susurro._

_Los celos y la ira bloquearon gran parte de sus sentidos, por lo que no escucho lo que decían; cuando estaba por lanzarse sobre ellas Hiccup se paró de golpe, el chico dijo algo y salió corriendo, monto a su caballo y se alejó, directo al castillo._

_-¡oh!, pero que chico tan gracioso, hablo una sonriente Ruffnut acomodando su blusa_

_-sí, no me molestaría salir con un chico que fuera igual de tierno que él, secundo Astrid_

_-cierto, quien diría que conoceríamos a alguien tan tierno en este bosque, comento Heather._

_-por un momento pensé que se trataba del monstro del que todos hablan, se burló la gemela_

_-uy si, que terrorífico._

_Las jóvenes comenzaron a reírse, parece que esa historia era solo para asustar a los niños y evitar que entraran solos al bosque. Sus risas cesaron al girarse, frente a ellas se encontraron con un ser alado que las miraba con odio. Los colmillos del morocho comenzaron a crecer, sus pupilas se dilataron y su piel comenzó a tornarse negra, en segundos las asustadas chicas se encontraron con la enorme bestia que había arrasado hace años la anterior aldea, que aniquilo a todos los caballeros y se apropió del castillo. Hace mucho que no usaba esa forma, no creía que algún humano fuera digno de verla, o morir por ella, pero en esta ocasión haría una excepción. Quería torturar a esas humanas de la forma más cruel, que se cagaran del susto y revolcarlas en su porquería, suplicarían, llorarían, lamentarían el día en que entraron en sus dominios, lamentarían haber tocado a su humano._

_Se escuchó un fuerte rugido, la enorme bestia negra se arrojó contra ellas, el bosque se llenó de sus gritos y suplicas, el pasto se tiño de rojo y los arboles fueron adornados con piel, huesos y entrañas._

_Hiccup llego apurado al castillo, ya había anochecido y su amo no tardarían en regresar, lo reprendería por no tener nada listo, y con justa razón. Preparo tan rápido como pudo la cena, si hacia solo lo de su amo estaría listo, subió corriendo y preparo su baño, suplicando que su señor aun no llegara, por fortuna sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, su amo llego hasta la madrugada, bañado en sangre, desnudo y echando humo por la boca (literalmente). Paso de largo a Hiccup y se dirigió al baño, cerrándole la puerta en las narices al chico antes de que este entrara, gritos, maldiciones, cosas quebrándose, se escuchó adentro, Hiccup retrocedió espantado, parece que su amo estaba de muy mal humor, cuando su amo termino se dirigió a su habitación, sin hablarle o cenar. Hiccup ceno (muy poco) solo y se fue a dormir, triste, le habría gustado poner en practica alguna de las ideas de esas chicas…pero lo intentaría mañana._

_Al día siguiente la cosa se puso peor._

_El joven se levantó emocionado, más temprano que de costumbre, preparo un suculento desayuno, se bañó y cambio de ropa (de acuerdo con las chicas a nadie le gusta que su compañero huela mal o este sucio), mientras se encaminaba a ver a su amo, podía sentir un hormigueo en su estómago y calor en sus mejillas. Si todo salía bien su amo también lo querría._

_Entro despacio a la habitación, aguantando las ganas de reírse, camino despacio y silencioso, dejo la charola en la mesa y contemplo a su amo dormir._

_El morocho había hecho todo un berrinche en el baño, al pobre castaño le costó mucho trabajo limpiar, llego a su cuarto aun furioso, maldijo otro rato y se quedó dormido._

_De acuerdo con esas chicas despertar a alguien con un beso era una muestra clara de amor, una muestra que a todo mundo gustaba porque lo hacía sentir especial. Nervioso se acercó a su amo, el día anterior las tres chicas le habían enseñado a besar (algo que el chico no sabía, porqué su amo nunca le había besado) tomo un fuerte respiro y espero hacerlo bien, cerró los ojos y junto sus labios, el tacto era placentero, aventurado comenzó a dar pequeños besos en esos labios._

_El morocho abrió sus ojos sorprendido, una ligera y cálida presión en su boca lo despertó, su cerebro no daba crédito a lo que sucedía…Hiccup, su lindo Hiccup lo estaba…besando. Esto tenía que ser un sueño hecho realidad para él…pero. Imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su mente… ¿Por qué diablos Hiccup lo besaba si tenía tres mujeres?... ¿acaso lo estaba comparando?... ¡eso era imposible!... ¡él valía más que cualquier humano!_

_Molesto empujo al chico al suelo, Hiccup cayo pesadamente al suelo, antes de que el chico reaccionara su amo lo levanto del brazo (lastimándolo en el proceso) y lo arrojo fuera de la habitación ordenándole no volver a entrar. Logro escuchar como su amo arrojaba la charola y gritaba molesto, asustado, adolorido y llorando bajo a la cocina… esas chicas le habían mentido._

_Desde ese día su amo dejo de dirigirle la palabra, o mirarlo, y con el paso del tiempo empezó a evitarlo. Esto fue un golpe muy duro para el pequeño, ya que su vida giraba en pos de su amo, servirle y hacerlo feliz era lo que lo motivaba día a día…pero ahora._

******…********….*******

Hiccup se dirigió a su habitación, tomo un poco de ropa, la hizo un paquetito y se dispuso a partir, para que se quedaba ahí, su amo no lo necesitaba y su presencia le incomodaba, era absurdo seguir en el castillo.

El morocho se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo en la entrada, Hiccup caminaba despacio, cargando un bultito y llorando a mares, intentando limpiar con su mano las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

Sus ojos Tóxicos se abrieron asustado al ver el bulto de Hiccup… ¡¿lo iba a dejar?!, su corazón se detuvo ante este pensamiento, No, moriría si no lo tenía a su lado, esos dos meses habían sido un infierno, ahora no verlo nunca más. Estaba por suplicarle que le perdonara cuando el menor se le adelanto. Hiccup se arrojó a su pecho, sujetándose de su playera y llorando desconsoladamente.

**-lo…siengh..pe-perdón…es que…hic…ellas…ellas dijeron…perdón…hic….**

El pequeño no logro hablar, las lágrimas y sus hipos no ayudaban mucho. El pelinegro no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, si, le gustaba ver llorara a Hiccup, pero eso era cuando tenían relaciones, pero ahora. Desesperado a brazo a su pequeño intentando reconfortarlo, esto aumento el llanto del chico que se abrazaba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El morocho lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, tenía que arreglar eso de una vez por todas.

Sentados en la cama, con un Hiccup más calmado, comenzaron a hablar. El castaño le narro su encuentro con esas chicas, la explicación que estas le dieron sobre sus "juegos", lo feliz que se sintió al pensar que su amo también le amaba, los consejos que les pidió para demostrarle su afecto y más. Se disculpó por haberle besado, pero esas chicas le habían mentido al decirle que era algo bueno, prometió no volver a hacerlo, nunca más hablar con extraños y le suplico que le perdonara.

El morocho lo escuchaba atento…y un poco avergonzado, se sentía culpable por haber lastimado a su niño, por las chicas no, ellas se lo buscaron al tocar lo que le pertenece y mostrarle a Hiccup cosa que solo él tenía permitido enseñarle. Pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Hiccup lo amaba, eso era increíble, era…era… ¡por el infierno, era un bastardo con suerte!

El menor no pudo terminar su disculpa, su amo lo tumbo en la cama y comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje, el chico se asustó ante esto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, un beso fue lo que ocasionó el anterior problema, su amo se separó y sonrió al ver la cara de confundido y espantado del pequeño.

**-Abre la boca**, le susurro en su oído.

**-¡¿eh?!**

**-está bien Hiccup, abre la boca, obedece.**

El menor obedeció, abrió su boca y espero a que su amo hiciera el resto; cuando su cavidad bucal fue invadida logro sentir una corriente eléctrica, esa chica llamada Ruffnut había hecho algo así, en esa ocasión sintió un poco de asco, pero ahora. La lengua de su amo exploraba todo, delineaba sus dientes, saboreaba su paladar y mejillas, lamia sus labios, y cuando toco su lengua y la obligo a bailar con él, bueno, el menor se sentía en el nirvana. Hiccup cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, llevo sus manos al largo y negro cabello de su amo y comenzó a jugar con él. El morocho empezó a buscar más, abrió sus piernas y se colocó en medio de estas, sujeto al chico de sus glúteos y comenzó a rozar sus pelvis.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Hiccup lo miraba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad, parece que esas chicas no le habían enseñado bien…o eran muy mala besando.

**-te vi con ellas Hiccup** (susurro el mayor ocultando su cara en el cuello de su ahora pareja), **por eso me moleste, vi cuando te besaban…cuando te tocaban…y eso me enfureció** (pegándolo más a su cuerpo)**… ¡tú eres mío Hiccup!, ¡solo yo puedo tocarte!… ¡solo yo puedo besarte!** (reclamo molesto)**…** ¿**entendiste?...nadie más tiene ese derecho…no vuelvas a hacerlo Hiccup… ¡te lo prohíbo!**

**-lo…lo siento amo…no lo volveré a hacer…perdona** (se disculpo aferrándose a su espalda)… **¡perdón amo!**

**-Toothless** (el morocho se separó un poco y lo miro tiernamente)

**-¡¿eh?!**

**-mi nombre es Toothless** (hablo acariciando su mejilla)…**llámame así Hiccup.**

El castaño lo miro sorprendido, en esos diez años nunca se enteró del nombre de su amo, bueno la verdad él le ordeno llamarle amo y nada más, jamás se presentó formalmente con él.

**-To…Toothless** (Hiccup acariciaba su rostro mirándolo embelesado)…**me gusta, es un nombre muy bonito.**

El morocho le sonrió y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, despacio retiro su playera, en esta ocasión lo aria lento, sin lastimar al pequeño, controlaría sus instintos aunque la vida se le fura en ello.

Hiccup cerró los ojos y se aferró a su espalda cuando su pantalón le abandono, dio un profundo suspiro y se preparó para lo que seguía. Enorme fue su sorpresa al sentir la mano de su amo acariciando sus muslos, abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a su pareja.

Toothless tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio, le estaba contando trabajo controlarse, en especial cuando el cuerpo que más deseaba se encontraba desnudo debajo de él. Un ligero toque en su mejilla lo obligo a abrir sus ojos, Hiccup lo miraba preocupado.

**-Está bien Hiccup, no te preocupes no voy a lastimarte** (al pobre la costaba respirar)…**no te preocupes…ah…no volveré a lastimarte amor.**

¡¿Lastimarlo?! Pero si él jamás lo había lastimado…de acuerdo, no negaba que era doloroso el no poder caminar al día siguiente, y los rasguños y mordidas en ocasiones le ardían, pero no creía que su amo lo hiciera apropósito, simplemente era la manera en que expresaba su amor por él. Aparte esas chicas habían dicho que….

-**no…no me lastimas** (hablo nervioso), **el amo nunca me lastima…a mi…a mí me gusta como lo hace…a mí me gusta como el amo juega conmigo** (el chico intento ocultarse en su pecho sonrojado**)…me gusta mucho como lo hacemos**.

De acuerdo… ¿acaso había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo?... ¿acaso había un cielo para un demonio como él?, eso tenía que ser un maldito sueño…Hiccup, ¡su Hiccup!...acababa de decirle que le gustaba el sexo duro…enserio… ¡que carajos hizo en su vida pasada para merecer tal Ángel!

Toothless comenzó a reírse como poseso, Hiccup lo miraba confundido… ¿dijo algo indebido?, el pelinegro comenzó a llenar su cara de besos, para terminar con uno muy apasionado, dio un giro y coloco al pequeño sobre él.

**-¿Cómo lo quieres Hiccup?** (hablo sensual pegando sus frentes), **¿Cómo quieres que te folle?... ¿Cómo desea mi dueño que lo ame?**

Hiccup lo miro confundido… ¿dueño? El morocho se rio por la cara que puso, pero era verdad, él no era el amo de Hiccup, Hiccup era realmente el amo de él, podía pedirle el mundo entero y se lo daría en charola de plata, le podía exigir su vida y no dudaría en entregársela, le daría todo lo que deseara a partir de ahora.

**-entonces pequeño, ¿quieres hacerlo en el baño?, ¿quieres que te ate en la cama y lo hacemos aquí?, te llevo a las escaleras, te monto en la silla… ¿Cómo lo deseas Hiccup?**

El castaño no podía creerlo, ¡¿lo estaba dejando elegir?! No negaba que le gustaría jugar en la cama de su amo, o en el cuarto de juegos, pero…él tenía otra cosa en mente, algo que había planeado dos meses ataras para demostrarle a su amo cuanto le amaba.

Toothless no lo creía, ¡Diablos!, sí que había pervertido a su niño (ah, mejor tú que el internet). El pequeño le había llevado al a cocina y le suplico que no entrara hasta que él lo llamara, se escuchó un ajetreo y la vos de Hiccup autorizando la entrada. Su quijada casi se cae a l piso y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, aparte de que se éxito más de lo que ya estaba.

La cocina estaba igual que siempre, las ollas, el horno, la mesa con sus frutas y verduras, todo limpio y en su lugar, pero eso no es lo que le interesaba, su vista se encontró fija en…el departamento de carnes, aún quedaba algunas costilla, cadera, piernas, todas ellas desolladas, colgando en sus ganchos, pero…la más suculenta de todas se encontraba en medio, bañada con una rica salsa roja de frutas que a él le encantaba.

Su pequeño Hiccup se encontraba desnudo, bañado de pies a cabeza en esa rica salsa rojo, la cual escurría por su castaño cabello dándole un aspecto muy seductor. Colgaba de sus brazos, los cuales estaban sujetos a un gancho gracias a unos grilletes de metal, el chico mantenía sus ojos y boca vendados (recordando que a su amo eso le gustaba), con la cabeza gacha (nervioso por lo que vendría), sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas y descansaban en un pequeño banco (el cual uso para treparse ahí), mientras su miembro (levemente erecto) goteaba ese líquido rojo formando un pequeño charco en la madera.

El morocho trago grueso y entro, parece que su hambre seria saciada en todo sentido, camino despacio relamiéndose, pateo el banco donde su niño se recargaba, Hiccup sintió como la fuerza de gravedad lo llamaba, se escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas y un pequeño gemido, debido al tirón que sintió en su espalda y brazos.

Toothless comenzó a rondar a su presa, se colocó a espaldas de Hiccup y comenzó, con sus garras empezó a retirar un poco el aderezo para llevarlo a su boca. El pequeño tembló un poco al sentir las filosas uñas limpiando su espalda, apretó las piernas e intento relajarse. Toothless se deleitaba saboreando el aderezo, sujeto al menor de la cintura y lo pego a su desnudo cuerpo (manchándose en el proceso), comenzó a lamer la nuca del chico, su cuello, espalda, clavícula, dando pequeñas mordidas y masticando un poco; deseoso, bajo una de su manos a la entrepierna del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma ruda. El menor contuvo un sollozo al sentir como su pene era tocado, su amo lo jalaba con fuerza, lo apretaba y movía de forma ruda, pero eso no fue todo, su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse ante las falsas penetraciones que Toothless comenzó a dar, el chico comenzó a gemir levemente, se escuchaba el chirriar de la cadena; sus hombros comenzaban a dolerle y los grilletes empezaban a marcar su piel.

De verdad el sabor de Hiccup era exquisito, se colocó frente a el pequeño y comenzó a lamer su pecho, dio ligeras mordidas y comenzó a divertirse con los pezones, capturo uno, lo chupo mordió, lengüeteo, lo jalo un poco aprisionándolo en sus dientes, mientras sus dedos se divertían con el otro. Hiccup gemía excitado, la venda bloqueaba casi todos sus ruidos, pero aun así se escuchaban ligeros gemidos; desesperado comenzó a frotar sus piernas, buscando aminorar un poco sus ansias. Esto no le gustó mucho a su amo, que deseaba ser el único que le diera placer al chico, nadie más podía hacerlo, ni siquiera el propio Hiccup.

Tomo el mantel de la mesa (tirando su contenido), lo rasgo a la mitad y procedió a amarrar los tobillos del chico, sujeto una de sus piernas y la elevo, amarrándola de otro gancho, hizo lo mismo con la otra, abriendo lo suficiente las piernas para poder divertirse. Hiccup quedo levemente suspendido, con la piernas abiertas. El morocho se relamió los labios, lo había dejado a una altura perfecta. Sin perder tiempo se colocó entre las piernas del menor y comenzó a lamer sus muslos, dejando visibles chupetones que solo él tenía permitido hacer…y ver.

**-¡NGHHHHH!**

El menor arqueo su espalda cuando su polla fue capturada, su amo la masajeaba junto a sus testículos, mientras lamia la punta y la delineaba con la lengua. El ruido de los grilletes y los gemidos opacados comenzaron a inundar el lugar, el pecoso se encontraba dividido en dos sensaciones, el dolo por estar colgado (que comenzaba a afectar sus brazos y espalda) y el inmenso placer que su amo le estaba regalando en el sexo oral.

Toothless ya no aguantaba, metió toda la polla en su boca y comenzó a chupar más fuerte, mientras sus manos se encargaban de complacer a su erecto pene.

**-¡MGHHHHHH!**

Hiccup no soporto más, grandes gotas de sudor caían de su frente, la venda que cubría su boca ya se encontraba empapada por la saliva y comenzaba a rozar su cara, dio un fuerte gemido mientras su espalda se arqueaba y su semilla brotaba cual fuente. El morocho lo trago todo cual néctar, incluso empujo más a Hiccup para asegurarse que nada escapara de su garganta, el sabor de Hiccup era dulce, demasiado dulce, continuo chupando y masturbándose unos segundos más, finalmente él también se vino, manchando el suelo con su blanco esperma.  
**-… ¡ah!... ¡ah!...bien…hora del platillo principal….**

Con sus filosas garras corto los amarres de las piernas del menor, esto ocasionó que Hiccup se balanceara de forma brusca, su amo le atrapo en el aire, lo descolgó y se lo hecho al hombro, llego hasta la mesa y coloco su cena en ella, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Hiccup se quejó por el golpe…de acuerdo, en ocasiones su amo si lo lastimaba. La venda en su boca fue retirada y el pequeño suspiro aliviado.

**-sabes Hiccup…acabo de recordar que no te e castigado por hablar con extraños** (susurro en su oído)

**-perdón amo…yo**

**-¡silencio**!

El morocho lo jalo, coloco su cuerpo de tal manera que sus pies tocaran el piso, su torso quedara acostado en la mesa y su culo estuviera a su merced.

**-Ahora Hiccup, comencemos con tu correctivo** (hablo colocándose a su lado)

¡PLAFFF!

Una sonora nalgada se escuchó en la cocina, seguida por un grito del pequeño, a esta siguieron otras, Toothless comenzó a castigarlo por hablar con extraños, por dejarse tocar y por ponerlo celoso. Los golpes eran secos y fuertes, Hiccup se disculpaba en cada uno de ellos, en poco tiempo las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por la venda.

¡PLAFF!

**-¡eres un niño malo Hiccup!**

¡PLAFF!

**-lo siento amo… ¡perdón!**

¡PLAFF!

-**no debiste hacerlo…** ¡PLAFF**!...no debes hablar con nadie si yo no lo permito**

¡PLAFF!

-**perdón… ¡perdón amo!...no lo volveré a hacer…**

**-¡te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre!**

-¡PLAFF!

**-¡lo siento!... ¡lo siento!... ¡ah!... ¡perdón!... ¡perdón Toothless!**

El morocho se subió arriba de él, apretó una de sus nalgas con sus garras, brotando un poco de sangre**…. ¡AHHHHH!...**. Hipo comenzó a llorar.

-**lo…lo siento…perdóname… ¡perdóname por favor Toothless!**

El azabache comenzó a besar sus hombros, sin dejar de apretar.

**-no lo vuelvas a hacer Hiccup, ¡de lo contrario el castigo será peor!… ¿entendiste?** (apretando más)

**-¡ahhhh!... ¡Sí!... ¡sí, entendí!...**

Su amo lo libero y comenzó a besar su espalda, mientras sobaba sus adoloridos, magullados, rasgados y rojos glúteos. Hiccup apretó las manos, intentando controlar sus sollozos y disfrutar de las caricias de su amo.

**-has sido un buen niño Hiccup** (hablo meloso), **creo que te mereces una recompensa** (llevo su mano a la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a masajear), **que dices Hiccup, ¿la quieres?**

**-¡ah!...mmmm…si…. ¡Sí!...por favor Toothless** (suplico conteniendo algunos gemidos)

**-ruega Hiccup, di: ¡por favor amo follame**! (abrió sus piernas y comenzó a frotarse en su entrada).

**-¡ah!... po… por favor amo…follame** (el pequeño intentaba controlarse, comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo)

**-pídelo Hiccup…ruega para que te coja **(comenzó a tocar su entrada con su polla)… **¡ruega Hiccup!**

El pequeño comenzaba a sentir como el calor empezaba a invadir su vientre, sentir el roce de su amo entre sus glúteos comenzaba a desesperarlo, los jugos pre seminales de su amo lo bañaban, así como el sudor de sus cuerpos y los restos de su salsa, un hormigueo comenzaba a aparecer en su pelvis y estomago; eso no era justo, su amo jamás lo hizo suplicar por "eso".

**-po…por favor…por favor amo…por favor Toothless…. te lo suplico…cógeme ya….**

**-lo quiere Hiccup… ¡quieres que te parta el culo!... ¿eh?...** (Susurro entrando un poco)

-¡**ah!...si… ¡Sí!... ¡párteme el culo por favor Toothless!... ¡ah!... ¡hazlo!...** (Exclamo el menor completamente excitado)

**-¡lo que mi dueño ordene!** (hablo con voz depredadora).

**-¡AHHHHH!**

El morocho entro con brusquedad (como siempre); el pequeño comenzó a ser empujado por fuertes embestidas, su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado al sexo, por lo que dolió tanto como la primera vez…bueno, como todas…. ¡Plaff!, ¡Plaff!, el golpe de sus cuerpos se escuchaba en todo el lugar, así como los gritos de dolor y placer por parte del castaño.

**-¡joder Hiccup!….siempre eres tan estrecho…ah…**

**-lo…. ¡ah!... ¡ah!...**

El menor no podía ni hablar, su amo le embestía de forma tan brusca que sacaba el aire de sus pulmones. Toothless clavo las garras en las caderas de su niño y lo elevo más, mientras gruñidos secos comenzaban a salir de su boca. Hiccup empezó a hiperventilas, algunas astillas comenzaban a saltar ahí donde los grilletes rozaban la mesa, su pecho comenzaba a rosarse debido a la postura, y ya ni hablar de su espalda y cadera, la cual le dolía horrores.

Pese a ello el chico se sentía en el paraíso, si lo que le dijeron esas chicas era cierto su amo lo quería con locura. De acuerdo a esa chicas, entre más apasionado es el acto mayor el amor que tu pareja siente por ti.

**-¡AHHHH!**

Un fuerte grito salió de su garganta, su amo le había girado, dejándolo de costado y embistiendo con más fuerza, mientras su pierna descansaba en el hombro del morocho.

**-…ah… Hiccup…Hiccup…eres mío Hiccup….**

**-…ah….si…si…solo tuyo….**

Ya no podía más, tenía que verse reflejado en esa dos hermosas orbes esmeraldas, salió de su humano (ganándose un quejido por parte del menor), lo sujeto de las manos y lo estampo en una pared, el chico se quejó por el golpe: Toothless arranco la venda de sus ojos y comenzó a besarlo con furia. El morocho lo cargo, haciendo que lo abrazara con sus piernas, paso su cabeza entre los brazos del chico y continúo besándolo.

Lo embistió de nuevo con la misma intensidad, Hiccup grito en el beso, el chico se separó y se aferró al cuello de su amo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La espalda del castaño se rozaba con la piedra y sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, aparte de que su cadera comenzaba a arder.

**-¡ohhh!... ¡ahhhhh!... ¡Amo!... ¡Amo!... ¡ah!...**

El pequeño estaba por llegar, su cuerpo pedía a gritos liberarse. Toothless se percató de ello y lo evito, sujeto con fuerza el pene del chico impidiendo que este se descargara. Hiccup grito más fuete, miro a su amo con ojos suplicantes pero este no cedió.

**-no pequeño…no te corres hasta que yo lo diga...** (Hablo entre jadeos).

Hiccup asintió débilmente y se abrazó a su espalda. Pero su vientre comenzó a arderle, y ni hablar de su pene, desesperado encajo las uñas en el lomo de su amo mientras gritaba ya casi afónico, su garganta le ardía y comenzaba a cerrarse.

-**Too… Toothless…. ¡ah!... ¡ah!...**

-**No Hiccup….no lo harás…no hasta que yo lo desee** (ordeno el mayor pegando más sus cuerpos).

Lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, el dolor de no poder liberarse lo estaba lastimando, por desgracia esto solo éxito más a Toothless, le encantaba ver llorar a Hiccup debido a la pasión y éxtasis que él le provocaba.

**-…po… ¡ah!...por….por favor…. ¡ah!... ¡ah!... Toothless…. ¡oh!...**

**-eres mío Hiccup…mi sirviente…mi juguete…mi puta… ¡ah!... ¡Hiccup!... ¡oh!... ¡Hiccup!...amame…amame Hiccup…solo a mi…**

**-¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... ¡oh amo!... ¡ah!... te amo….te amo…**

El chico comenzó a besar desesperado a su amo, escucharlo decir eso lo hizo muy feliz.

El morocho no aguanto más, escuchar decir eso a su niño lo volvió loco, comenzó a bombear el pene de Hiccup de acorde a sus embestidas, estaba por llegar y quería que su pequeño lo acompañara.

**-¡AHHHHHH!**

Dos sonoros gritos brotaron de la cocina.

Hiccup se sentía en el cielo e infierno a la vez; el alivio d poder correrse, se alegraba de ya no tener la presión en su vientre y polla, pero si una enorme sensación de descanso y placer, por otro lado el dolor en su culo era distinto, algo le había invadido, un líquido caliente había entrado por su ano y corrió hasta sus entrañas, quemándole cual fuego…eso nunca le había pasado.

Toothless dio unas cuantas embestidas más y se dejó caer de rodillas con su niño en brazos. Nunca antes se había corrido en el interior de Hiccup, porque consideraba que el menor no se merecía ni eso… ¡por Dios, que estúpido! El llenar a su pequeño con su semilla era lo mejor, sentir como la estrecha cavidad de Hiccup lo apretaba y llenaba con su calor, invitándolo a regar su esperma, era increíble, oír el grito de placer de Hiccup fue sublime e inflo su pecho de orgullo. Ahora no había duda de que Hiccup era solo suyo, su marca estaba completa y nadie podría arrebatárselo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y dirigió su vista al pequeño.

Hiccup respiraba agitado, abría y cerraba los ojos intentando recuperar su visión (la cual se nublo por el orgasmo), miro con infinita ternura a Toothless y le sonrió débilmente, solo su amo lo hacía sentir así. Intento acariciar su mejilla, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron; Toothless le ayudo a quitárselas, su piel se encontraba muy roja y raspada. Hiccup comenzó a acariciar la cara de su amo, nervioso se acercó y le dio un casto beso, el morocho lo acepto gustoso, rodeo la cintura del menor intentando profundizarlo.

**-¡auch!**

Un quejido broto de los labios del castaño, ahora que terminaron su cuerpo empezó a exigir un descanso. Su amo le sonrió, lo cargo cual princesa (evitando tocar su ya lastimado trasero) y lo llevo a su habitación. Lo recostó con cuidado en la cama y se tumbó a su lado; Hiccup intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, temeroso de que al volverlos abrir resultara que todo fue un sueño y su amo de verdad no lo quisiera. Toothless pareció leer su pensamiento, abrazo con cuidado al chico (intentando no dañar más su espalda) y le ordeno dormir. El pequeño como siempre le obedeció, se pegó más a su pecho y fue cerrando los ojos, el morocho lo contemplo unos minutos…de verdad era un bastardo con suerte…sonrió e imito al pequeño…tal vez no era mala idea seguir las sugerencias de Hiccup de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente Hiccup no se pudo parar, los moretones aparecieron en gran parte de su cuerpo, aparte de que sus piernas, cadera, pelvis y brazos le dolían horrores, y también hablaba muy ronco. Su amo se estuvo burlando un rato de él, debido a su voz, después le ordeno descansar y bajo por algo para desayunar. Hiccup no se negó a la orden, la verdad su cuerpo lo exigía, se acurruco en la cama de su amo (la cual le dijo compartirían a partir de ahora) y cerró los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Toothless salió a darle de comer a los caballos, aunque odiara admitirlo le agradaban, después regreso con su pequeño, llevándole un poco de comida, contemplo orgulloso las marcas en el cuerpo de Hiccup y beso casi todas ellas con amor, eran sus marcas, las señales de que ese humano era solo suyo. Desayunaron juntos y se acostó a su lado, él también se encontraba cansado.

El chico tardo tres días en recuperarse, casi, en cuanto estuvo de pie se apresuró a atender a su amo, cosa que este (y los caballos) agradeció, ya que era fatal para la cocina, tres noches después se encontraba de nuevo gritando el nombre de su amo, atado en una silla mientras lo embestían con fuerza. Toothless agradecía que a Hiccup le gustara el sexo duro, porque la verdad no creía poder controlarse nunca, en especial cuando el cuerpo de su niño lo volvía tan loco. Pese a ello intentaba no lastimarlo tanto, ya que el tiempo de espera siempre lo acababa…desesperando.

_Un año después_.

**-qué envidia**.

Hiccup miraba a sus caballos, un nuevo potrillo acababa de unirse a la familia.

**-¿envidia de que?…que huelen mal **

Hablo el morocho aterrizando a su lado y abrazándolo por la espalda.

**-no…es que…alfa y omega** (como le puso a los caballo, recordando una historia que su madre le conto hace tiempo)…**se ven muy felices con sus hijos**.

**-¿y?... ¿acaso no eres feliz?,** reclamo el morocho.

**-¡claro que Sí!... ¡soy muy feliz con el amo!, se apresuró a responder, - es solo que…**

El chico cayo de golpe, le daba mucha pena, no quería decirle que a él también le gustaría tener una familia como sus amigos…tener un pequeño como su amo, al cual amaría y cuidaría de todo, como sus padres lo habían hecho con él, como su amo lo hacía ahora. Y eso lo ponía triste, saber que jamás seria realidad… ¡porque él era un chico!…y nunca le podría dar esa felicidad a su amo.

**-Tranquilo amor…toda vía faltan uno o dos años** (susurro mordiéndole una oreja).

**\- ¿eh?... ¿años?**

Toothless no lo dejo hablar, lo tumbo en el pasto y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

El morocho sabía muy bien la inquietud de su pequeño, la verdad el también estaba ansioso…pero aún era muy pronto…tenía que espera a que el cuerpo de Hiccup se encontrara más fuerte…más maduro. Cuando estuviera seguro de que ninguno de los dos, Hiccup o su futuro hijo, corriera peligro, lo preñaría. Aparte, para poder cargar a Hiccup tenía que recurrir a su otra forma, ya que su pareja era un chico, y estaba seguro de que sería muy doloroso para Hiccup copula así, pero era la única alternativa, por eso esperaba cuando estuviera seguro de que Hiccup lo resistiría lo harían.

El castaño ya conocía su otra forma, se la enseño hace algunos meses, el chico no se espantó o algo por el estilo, la verdad se emocionó mucho, lo contemplo de arriba abajo, después se colgó de su cuello y le dijo lo hermoso que era.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar un poco más, a que Hiccup madurara, mientras tanto planearía cuantas crías tener, una, dos, tres, tal vez una para cada caballo…o mejor aún, una para cada habitación del castillo. No importaba, él e Hiccup tenían toda una vida para planearlo.

El sol se ponía, bañando el bosque con colores amarillos, rojos y naranjas, los caballos se echaban, en un enorme establo ubicado a un costado de la entrada, arrullados por los cantos de los grillos y cigarras…y por los inconfundibles gritos de placer de sus amos…parece que no comerían bien los próximos tres días… ¡Mierda!

Y fin.

******…*******

**Mi querida Yusefan, espero que te gustara, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo sodomasoquismo (bueno la verdad no soy buena escribiendo nada T-T, pero la lucha se hace), lamento mucho la demora…pero más vale tarde que nunca no ^.^**

**Ahora mi explicación de por qué deje de escribir.**

**La cosa estuvo así, en diciembre me pasaron una serie de calamidades….que lo único que me falto es que me partiera un rayo…por qué lo del perro si me ocurrió T-T. La más fea es que me asaltaron y me robaron la lap (donde ya tenía escritas varias historias) y lo peor… ¡ya le había dado mi mochila a ese infeliz!, no tenía por qué pegarme con la culata del arma en mi cabecita T-T, entonces en lo que me recuperaba de una pequeña abertura, y el susto, pues la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer casi nada.**

**Al final mi querida tía se desesperó y decidió que de verdad necesitaba una limpia…o un guarda espaldas…yo optaba por el guarda espaldas pero no se pudo. Así que me llevo al hermoso estado de Chiapas, aun pueblito que la verdad no me acuerdo a ver a un Chaneque, amigo suyo. La verdad no entendí muy bien lo que le explico, por qué no hablo máyense (cosa que planeo aprender), pero lo poco que entendí, bueno lo que me explico mi tía, fue que mi Nahual (o espíritu guía) estaba desequilibrado o algo así. Por lo que me la pase tres días por allá en una especie de ritual de purificación, y entre plantas, tés y comida exótica creo que ya me siento mejor.**

**Y en vista de que parece ya me volví a equilibrar, creo que podre escribir como antes. Pagare todas las historias que debo, solo que también tengo que actualizar los otros fics (a uno creo ya le tengo que cambiar año), pero no cerrare este hasta haber complacido todas las peticiones, lo prometo.**

**Bueno espero leerlos después y suerte en lo que estén haciendo.**

**P.D.**

**Viliandra Odette te prometo que el siguiente es el tuyo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estimada señorita Viliandra Odette, le traje su encargo de pizza hecho…bueno…desde el año pasado…dioses que vergüenza T-T, tienes todo el derecho en demandar a la pizzería, Dominos, Pizza hot, benedeti o la del señor Sánchez en la esquina, la que tú quieras.**

**De verdad querida lamento mucho la demora…intentare compensártelo…algún día…si no se me olvida.**

**Bueno pasemos a lo importante que es la historia y espero te guste.**

**********…..********….**

_**Cuentos**_

…_**Un cuento de hadas es una historia ficticia, donde aparecer seres folclóricos, personajes que es imposible existan en la realidad, estos seres pueden ayudar o poner en peligro al protagonista**_.

******…******…..

…_cuando el pequeño lobo entro a la cabaña, todo se encontraba en silencio, la madera crujía bajo sus patas, los rayos del sol eran detenidos por esas enormes cortinas, un olor a moho invadía el lugar._

_El pequeño se acercó hasta la habitación, con paso tembloroso, ahí, en una mecedora de madera, se encontraba una silueta, envuelta con una manta blanca._

_Se escuchó una risa espectral, los ojos del cachorro se abrieron espantados. Dos enormes ojos blancos lo miraban con odio._

_-¿Quién eres Tú? pregunto el cachorro._

_La manta cayó al piso. Una anciana de cabello blanco, piel arrugada, nariz aguileña, con dientes amarillos y enormes arrugas en el rostro, quedo descubierta. La mujer lo miro, rápida, como una serpiente, se abalanzo contra el lobo, sujetándolo de su…._

**-¡AHHHHHHHH!**

Un grito se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Una niña de diez años respiraba agitada, con la mano en el pecho y su cabeza baja. De hermoso cabello negro (con unas luces verdes) atado en dos colitas, piel bronceada, dos tiernas orejas terminadas en punta, unas hermosas alas negras en su espalda y dos ojos verdes toxico.

-**ja, ja, ja, ya cálmate soy yo**

A su espalda, un joven, de unos diecisiete años, con cabello negro y corto, de piel bronceada, con orejas en punta, dos enormes alas negras y unos ojos verde tóxicos (un poco más amarillentos que la pequeña), la miraba divertido.

El chico la había sujetado de su cintura, mientras emitía una especie de quejido, ocasionando que a la pequeña casi le diera un infarto, provocando el grito que cimbro todo el bosque.

**-ja, ja, ja, por los dioses eres muy fácil de asustar**, se burló el morocho.

**-e…eso no es justo, no deberías de asustarme así, es muy cruel Toothless**, reclamo la pequeña.

**-oh, vamos Odette, es divertido, aparte es tu culpa por estar tan distraída**.

**-no es divertido**, reclamo haciendo un puchero,-**y no estaba distraída…estaba leyendo** (mostrando su libro).

El chico miro el libro y rodo los ojos.

**-de nuevo leyendo historias de terror, ah, ¿enserio Odette?, después te quejas que tienes pesadillas y corres a dormir conmigo. Ya deja de leer esas tonterías, te vas a atrofiar el cerebro…más de lo que ya lo tienes.**

-**pero…son divertidas…aparte no siempre me dan miedo**, menciono la pequeña en voz baja.

**-si claro, dímelo en la noche que tenga que aguantar tus gritos… ¡AHhh, Toothless ay un humano debajo de mi cama!, ¡Toothless ayúdame ay un humano en la cocina!**, se burló el pelinegro imitando una voz chillona.

**-¡no siempre me espanto!,** reclamo enojada

-**Aja. Como no**, respondió sarcástico, -**bueno, deja esas tonterías y vamos a casa, Mamá ya debe de estar preocupada.**

Odette guardo su libro en una pequeña mochila roja, sonriente se acercó a su hermano y estiro las manos. Este la miro con una ceja levantada y se cruzó de brazos, pese a ello la niña solo sonrió y estiro más sus brazos. Pasaron menos de cinco segundos antes de que Toothless cediera.

**-Ah, no soy tu mula de carga**, reclamo el chico mientras la abrazaba y cargaba, -**puedes volar tu sola y lo sabes.**

-**pero Toothless, ¡Odette tiene las alas débiles!,** chillo la menor.

-**enserio…ah, eres una mimada**, respondió resignado.

Comenzó a volar, con su hermana en brazos; debajo de ellos se abrió un enorme bosque, bañado con los tonos Marrón, naranja, café y amarillo, ya que se encontraban en el otoño.

-**Toothless bajemos a jugar con las hojas, anda, anda.**

**-no, ya es muy tarde.**

**-Solo unos segundos**, suplico la niña con enormes ojos de cachorro.

El morocho bufo molesto y se lanzó en picada.

Entraron por un enorme roble, sus negras alas cortaban el follaje a su paso, ocasionando que las hojas llovieran bajo el árbol. Odette gritaba divertida mientras sentía como las hojas le rosaban la cara, eran diminutas cosquillas en su piel.

Los dragones volaban de árbol en árbol, dejando desnudos los troncos, realizando giros y piruetas. Algunos animales los miraban divertidos, otros aprovechaban para recoger las hojas y llevarles a su madriguera (sería una buena cobija para el invierno).

-**ya jugamos bastante, hora de ir a casa.**

-**está bien.**

El morocho se elevó, un enorme cielo de atardecer, lleno de enormes y esponjosas nubes, los recibió. Odette abría y cerraba la boca, divertida, intentando comerse esos pequeños algodones de azúcar que siempre se escapaban. Dirigió su vista al cielo, dentro de poco las estrellas comenzarían a adornarlo, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar esperando encontrar la primera.

No era una estrella, pero si se veía algo en el cielo, una luz fluorescente avanzaba, zigzagueando cual serpiente.

-**Toothless mira… ¿Qué es eso?**

El morocho se detuvo y dirigió la vista donde su hermanita indicaba.

**-mmm, parece una Aurora Polar.**

**-Ahhh, ¡qué bonita! vamos a verla de cerca.** Suplico la pequeña

**-lo siento Odette, pero ya nos tardamos mucho, y si no llegamos pronto estoy seguro que Mamá nos castigara de por vida.**

**-anda, solo unos minutitos…. ¡porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa!,** suplico con cara de cachorrito.

**-lo siento pero no**.

El morocho decidió evadir las suplicas de su hermanita, si bien le gustaba consentirla, sabía que no era prudente hacer enfadar a su madre, y ya iban muy retrasados para la cena. Aumento su velocidad y se dirigió a una montaña (clásico).

**-¿Dónde estaban?, ¡la cena ya se enfrió!,** reclamo la dama.

**-no te enfades, estábamos jugando,** respondió con calma su hijo.

**-sabes que no me gusta que tu hermana este afuera tan tarde.**

**-¡oye!, que yo la estoy cuidando**

**-por eso, te fascina mimarla.**

**-no es cierto**

**-¿ah no?**

**-bueno, tal vez un poquito**

La mujer suspiro y llevo a sus hijos al comedor, dos enormes pescados se encontraban en una mesa de piedra. Se acercó con calma y soplo sobre los animales, un vapor salió de su boca, este se impregno en los peces y los calentó en segundos.

Los chicos agradecieron y se sentaron a comer, en ocasiones ser un dragón era realmente útil.

Al día siguiente Toothless salió a dar una vuelta con su hermanita, los pequeños se dirigieron al rio, donde los amigos de su hermano ya les esperaban.

Los dragones se pusieron a jugar, volaban retándose entre sí, carreras, giros, acrobacias. Odette los miraba divertida. Después de un rato se aburrió y se retiró a leer sus cuentos. A la pequeña le fascinaban esos cuentos de terror, le fascinaba leer sobre los malvados y terroríficos humanos, de verdad le daban miedo, por suerte su hermano tenía razón…los humanos no existían.

Se encontraba sentada cerca de unos arbustos, la briza era agradable y el sol no quemaba.

Los tres ositos y la malvada humana rubia, esa era la fábula que ahora leía, se encontraba sumida en su lectura, era realmente aterrador… eso era allanamiento de morada…es que ya uno no puede salir a dar un paseo tranquilo…digo, los pobres ositos solo quería un paseo familiar, y que encuentran al regresar, que un ser entro a su casa, se tragó su comida y mancho sus muebles…no, ya no hay respeto.

…_el pequeño osito se acercó temeroso a su cama, se podía apreciar un deforme bulto en ella, con manos temblorosas tomo la manta…_

**-No, no lo hagas**, chillo la pequeña, **-te va a comer.**

…_cuando descubrió su cama se encontró con una visión terrorífica, una humana pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azules yacía en su lecho, con los labios color sangre y enormes y blancos dientes._

**-ah, no, no**, temblorosa volteo la página.

-**no, espera, aun no acabo de leer**, hablo una voz a su espalda.

-**oh, perdón**.

Odette regreso a la pagina anterior, valla no sabía que….un momento. Asustada dirigió su mirada al cielo, su hermano y sus amigos se encontraban volando muy alto, temerosa conto las siluetas, uno, dos, tres cuatro y cinco, cinco dragones…entonces, ¿Quién estaba a su espalda?

Sus grandes ojos tóxicos se abrieron aún más, a su lado…a su lado había una niña; un poco más baja que ella, de cabello rubio, con dos enormes ojos azules, de piel blanca y con pecas en el rostro, sus labios rosas, con orejas chatas y sin alas…no, esa niña no era un dragón…era un…un… ¡humano!

**-waaa, ja, no conocía esta versión… ¿se lo va a comer, verdad?**, pregunto sonriente la chica.

Odette se puso pálida, la niña se levantó asustada, esto…esto era imposible, su hermano le dijo que los humanos no existían.

-**oye, ¿estás bien?, estas pali…**

Antes de que la niña terminara de preguntar, su compañera dio un grito y se desmayó.

*****…******….

**-¡Odette! ¡Odette despierta!, ¡vamos despierta!**

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos su hermano la tenía recostada en sus piernas y la miraba preocupado, rodeados por sus amigos; la pequeña tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, se sentó con cuidado y miro a todos lados.

**-¿Odette estas bien?** pregunto una chica/dragón regordeta de cabello castaño.

La niña los miro espantada, sin dudarlo se aventó a los brazos de su hermano ocultando su cara en su pecho.

**-¡Toothless!, ¡Toothless!, ¡ahí!** (señalando los arbustos), **ahí había un humano, ¡yo lo vi!**

Los demás la miraban sorprendidos… ¿un humano?

**-¡ah!, Odette, ya te lo dije, los humanos no existen**, hablo decepcionado su hermano, -**ya deja de leer esas historias de terror.**

-**no te miento, yo la vi, era una niña rubia de ojos azules.**

-¿**Como esta?**, dijo Hokfang mientras mostraba una imagen del libro.

La pequeña asintió, los jóvenes solo suspiraron.

-** Odette, de seguro te quedaste dormida y lo soñaste**, hablo Stormfly

-**cierto, no deberías de leer eso antes de dormir, te produce pesadillas,** menciono su hermano.

-**pero no miento, de verdad vi a un humano.**

**-Odette, ya te lo he dicho, los humanos no existen.**

**-¡pero Toothless!**

**-nada de peros, vámonos a casa, lo mejor será que descanses.**

El morocho tomo a su hermanita y se alejó volando, los demás lo miraban atónitos, ay estos niños y su imaginación.

******….*******…

Pasaron dos días y nada, no volvió a ver a la niña y su hermano y amigos tampoco le creían; bueno, talvez era verdad y lo había soñado.

Caminaba por el bosque sola, su hermano y sus amigos habían ido a explorar unas cuevas, y ella decidió quedarse un rato a comer moras silvestres.

**-¡rico!**

Odette devoraba las moras, feliz de la vida, un pequeño ruido a su espalda la puso alerta, temerosa rodeo el arbusto. Ahí, detrás del matorral, se encontraba la humana que antes había visto. La rubia movía la boca devorando algo, cuando se giró Odette pudo ver sus labios pintados de carmín y un líquido rojo escurriendo de su comisura.

Camicazi le sonrió abriendo su boca, en ella se podían ver cachos de fresas, claro que masticados y cubiertos con su rojo néctar, por lo que daba la impresión de ser pequeños trozos de carne.

**-¡hogdda!,** saludo con la boca llena.

Los ojos de Odette se abrieron asustados, al lado de la niña había un osito (de peluche claro está), tirado en el piso y manchado de rojo.

**-ahhhhhh…!AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

La pelinegra comenzó a gritar horrorizada…que mala pata se encontró con la asesina de osos.

**-¡Dios mío! ¡Un monstro! ¡Un monstro!**

**-¿queeegggg? ¿dondegggggggg?**

Camicazi corrió a su lado, espantada, ella no había visto a nadie cuando llego ahí. Con mucho esfuerzo se tragó todas las fresas de su boca.

**-¿do…donde está el monstro?,** pregunto.

Odette la miro incrédula, temerosa la señalo.

**-ahhhh,** Camicazi volteo a todos lados, posiblemente estaba detrás de ella. Pero no había nadie. -**¿Dónde?, no lo veo.**

**-t-t-tú, eres tú.**

**-eh, ¿yo soy el monstro?** (pregunto señalándose), su compañera asintió.- **Waaa, ¡genial!, que bien que bien, yo soy el monstro** (saltando emocionada)…-**oye, ¿y cómo se juega?, el juego del monstro ¿cómo se juega eh?**

**-….. No….no es un juego.**

**-ah no**

**-¡No!... se supone que tú eres el monstro y tienes que comerme…eso es lo que hacen los monstros**, reclamo molesta la pelinegra

**-¿enserio?**

**-¡Sí!...acaso no te acabas de comer a ese pobre osito**, señalando al peluche en el pasto.

-**oh, te refieres a Tedy…ja, ja, ja no tonta, solo lo deje a hi porque lo estaba ensuciando mientras comía mis fresas. ¿Quieres**? (ofreciéndole)

Odette negó con la cabeza, Camicazi sonrió y se acercó a seguir comiendo, arranco más fruta del arbusto y comenzó a guardarla en las bolsas de su pantalón. La pelinegra la miraba extrañada, no se veía una mala persona.

**-¡oh!, cierto**, Camicazi corrió detrás de un árbol y saco la mochila roja de Odette, se acercó sonriente y se la ofreció, -**tus cuentos son muy graciosos, mi hermano dijo que eran unas versiones muy interesantes, ten, no te la devolví antes porque no te encontré**.

Odette la miraba sorprendida, con razón no los encontraba**.** La pelinegra la miro, con un poco de miedo se acercó hasta ella.

-**tu… ¿eres una humana?, ¿verdad?**

**-¿eh?...pues…sí…. ¿por?**

**-¡no puede ser!, ¡mi hermano me dijo que los humanos no existen!**

**-de que hablas tonta, tú también eres una humana.**

**-¡No!... ¡yo no soy humana!… ¡mira!**

La pelinegra le mostro sus alas, colmillos y orejitas de elfo, Camicazi la miraba curiosa… a… ¿que no era un disfraz?, divertida comenzó a jalar las alas de su compañera, delineándolas.

**-¡Guau!, ¡es verdad!, tú tienes alas, y orejas grandes y ojos enormes…y…y no eres un lobo…y tienes las uñas negras y y y… ¡Oh dios, eres un Monstro**! (grito fascinada), **¡qué bien, que bien!**

Odette la miraba sorprendida…ella, ¿ella estaba feliz de conocer un monstro?… ¡¿acaso estaba loca?! ¿Cómo podía estar feliz por conocer?…un momento… ¡estaba diciendo que ella era el monstro!

**-ah, ¿y comes humanos?, ¿me vas a comer?, ¿te vas a comer a tedy?**

**-¡No!, ¡yo no como humanos!, ¡y yo no soy el monstro!, ¿Qué no leíste los cuentos?,** le reclamo colocando el libro frente a ella.

Camicazi parpadeo por unos segundos; de acuerdo en ese libro los humanos eran los malos, pero su hermano le había dicho que simplemente eran otro punto de vista, aunque no tenía la mínima idea de que quería decir eso y ella no recordaba ser mala y en sus libros las historias eran distintas.

**-pero yo no soy mala, ni como osos…**

**-¡Camicazi!, ¡Camicazi!** una voz proveniente de unos arbustos las interrumpio

**-¡oh!, es mi hermano, me está buscando, ya me voy, jugamos después.**

La rubia se echó a correr desapareciendo entre los arbustos. Odette miraba asombrada el follaje… ¿jugar?, pero si ellas no estaban jugando. Giro su vista al suelo, ahí se encontraba el oso de felpa de la rubia, ahora tenía pruebas para mostrarle a su hermano que los humanos existían.

******…..******….

**-por quincuagésima vez Toothless ¡no!, ¡no vas a ir al glacial y punto!**

**-pero**

**-nada de peros, ya te dije, es muy peligroso, ¡tú no iras y se acaba!, fin de la conversación.**

**-pero mamá**

La mujer no dijo nada más salió con paso firme dando por terminada la plática.

En lo que la mujer salía de la sala, la pequeña entraba brincando feliz.

Odette se acercó feliz a su hermano, ahora si tenía pruebas y él tendría que creerle.

**-¡Toothless!, ¡Toothless! ¡Mira!**, mostrándole el oso, **\- mira, es de la humana, lo vez te dije que era real.**

**-Odette ahora no**, el morocho la ignoro y salió molesto, detestaba cuando su madre lo trataba como bebe.

-**pero Toothless…mira…yo no mentía.**

Decepcionada regreso a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y abrazo al osito Tedy.

******…..*******….*****

La niña se encontraba en el bosque…sola, su querido hermano se había marchado muy temprano, aún seguía molesto con sus padres por no dejarlo ir a no sé dónde, por tal motivo no logro salir con él para mostrarle que no mentía.

Asiendo de Hígado, corazón y bofe se adentró en el bosque, llamando a la humana con voz débil, temerosa camino donde los arbustos de moras, estos se encontraban vacíos, parece que esa humana glotona se los había acabado, estaba por adentrarse en los arbustos donde la vio desaparecer cuando un ruidito capto su atención, temerosa se acercó.

**-¡vamos mentecato camina!**, ordeno una enfurecida Camicazi.

La rubia golpeaba con una espada de plástico a un conejo de felpa, obligándolo a deslizarse por una tabla de madera.

-**argh, ¡adelante!, ¡serás comida para los tiburones!, **amenazaba.

**-¡No déjalo!**

Odette corrió a socorrer al animalito, ya que desde donde ella la contemplaba parecía un animalito real, sin pensarlo empujo a Camicazi a un lado, ocasionando que la pequeña se raspara un codo, y tomo al conejito blanco entre sus brazos, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el animal hablo: "Te quiero", "te quiero", eran las palabras que brotaban del estómago del muñeco.

-¡**auch!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?, ¡me dolió!**, Camicazi se levantó enojada, mirando a su compañera con reproche, **-si vas a jugar almenos avisa.**

**-¿jugar? ¿Tú estabas jugando?**

**-¡pues sí!**, contesto de forma obvia**, -jugábamos a los piratas…yo soy el pirata barba negra y él era mi prisionero, estaba por echarlo a los tiburones por no decirme donde estaba su tesoro, vez**, la rubia señalo unos muñecos debajo de la tabla, eran pececitos de plástico que frotaban en una bandeja con agua**-…ah, bueno ya, vamos a empezar de nuevo**.

Camicazi se acercó a un carrito de juguete que se encontraba junto a un árbol, de ahí saco un sombrero negro con una pluma, feliz se acercó a su compañera y lo coloco en su cabeza.

**-tú serás….mmmmm….barba gris el corsario, me tendrás que atrapar por que tú eres de los buenos**, sonríete le dio una espada de madera y después se alejó riendo, -**vamos atrápame, atrápame, **canturreo feliz.

La pelinegra la miro confundida, pero no tardo mucho tempo en seguir el juego, como todo buen niño, las niñas comenzaron a correr persiguiéndose entre los árboles y gritando como locas, cortando algunas plantas mientras corrían en círculo. Pasaron una buena tarde jugando, cuando comenzaba a atardecer una voz rompió su diversión.

**-¡Camicazi!, ¡Camicazi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!**

-¡**ay, es mi hermano!, ¡me está buscando!**, la rubia se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en el carrito y hecho a correr a los arbustos**\- ¡jugamos mañana!**, se despidió sonriente.

Odette miraba curiosa, aun no era tan tarde, suspiro aburrida y comenzó a caminar directo a su casa, parece que los monstros dormían temprano…la niña se detuvo ante este pensamiento, la verdad su amiga no era como el libro decía, era muy agradable y simpática…pero mejor no confiarse, tal vez era una trampa… ¡No!, definitivamente no regresaría a jugar mañana.

******….*******…..

**-¿Dónde estabas?, te he dicho que no te alejes, es muy peligroso.**

-**perdón Hiccup, estaba jugando con mi amiga dragón**, respondió alegre brincando a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Unos ojos esmeralda la contemplaron sorprendido… ¿Amiga dragón?... el chico comenzó a reírse, parece que su hermanita tenía una amiga imaginaria muy original.

-**está bien, pero intenta jugar cerca de la casa, sabes que me preocupo al no verte.**

**-si hermano, lo hare.**

El chico la cargo y entraron a una casa de campo, equipada con enormes antenas y una gran cantidad de aparatos.

-¿**ya terminaste tus experimentos?**

**-no, aun no, pero te prometo que cuando termine jugare contigo todo el día.**

**-¡Sí!, que bien.**

*****….*******….

Prometió no volver a ir ahí, pero…. Odette miraba a todos lados buscando a la humana, la pelinegra traía algunos juguetes en sus manos, si la humana la dejo jugar con sus cosas…pues… tenía que devolverle el favor no.

**-¡hola!**

Camicazi salió nuevamente de los arbustos, arrastrando su carrito de juguete, el cual traía más cosas que la vez anterior.

**-¡ayúdame!, pesa un poco**

**-¿eh?... ¡Sí!**

Entre las dos jalaron el juguete, Odette miro curiosa todas las cosas, tenía mantas, crayolas, juguetes y paquetitos de colores.

**-adivina que… ¡vamos a hacer una casita en el árbol!,** hablo feliz la rubia levantando sus manos.

**-¿una casita en el árbol?**

**-si**

Las dos niñas se pusieron a jugar alegres, sacaron las cosas y comenzaron a planear donde colocarlas, cabe mencionar que la vendita casita…ni fue casita, ni fue en un árbol, para empezar no tenían los materiales para hacerla, les daba flojera treparse y subir las cosas a un árbol, por lo que solo limpiaron un terreno y colocaron las sabanas simulando las paredes, después tiraron las cosa en el pasto y se pusieron a jugar. Odette contemplaba, curiosa, las pertenencias de su amiga, algunas cosas se parecían un poco a las suyas, las muñecas de su amiga eran…humanas, mientras que las de ella eran pequeñas dragonas, sus colores eran líquidos en frasquitos, hechos con moras y demás plantas, mientras que los de Camicazi eran pequeños maderos…pero lo que más le gustaban eran esos paquetitos de colores, de los cuales salían pequeñas bolas de jalea muy dulces.

A medio día las niñas se retiraron a comer, para después regresar y seguir jugando, por cuatro días continuaron con la misma rutina, volviéndose en poco tiempo grandes amigas.

****…..*****

**-¡ah!, al fin acabe**

Un chico de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento, llevaba varias horas trabajando en la computadora, por lo que sus ojos le dolían un poco, se quitó sus lentes y comenzó a tallarlos, al menos ahora podría descansar un poco.

Bajo la escalera hasta la cocina, era un día muy frio, parece que llovería, lo mejor sería hacer un poco de café…no, mejor te, así le podría dar a su hermanita.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron preocupados ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba su hermanita?

**-Camicazi, Camicazi, ¿Dónde estás?**

El chico comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores, a veces odiaba la casa de campo…porque a su hermana le fascinaba internarse en el bosque y eso dificultaba su tarea de cuidarla, continuo llamándola, buscando entre los arbustos cercanos, esperando que la pequeña saliera de ellos con su lindo gritito de Bu; se adentró cada vez más hasta llegar a un pequeño paraje, un caminito bloqueado por un enorme arbusto de moras rojas, Hiccup miro asombrado el arbustito, parecía que brillaba.

**-no, no esa no.**

La voz de su hermanita se escuchaba al otro lado, tomo un poco de aire antes de atravesar el follaje, sintió un ligerísimo mareo mientras lo cruzaba.

**-wooooahooo.**

Eso era imposible, el recordaba que el día estaba frio y húmedo, incluso estaba seguro que llovería de un momento a otro ya que el cielo se encontraba gris….entonces… ¿Cómo es que?

El bosque se abrió delante del chico, bañado por los rayos del sol, con un cielo despejado y pintado de azul, incluso se podían escuchar los cantos de las aves. Hiccup no daba crédito a lo que veía, este tenía que ser un sueño, una alucinación…si, eso era.

**-La verde Odette, la verde…si esa.**

Giro la vista al escuchar la voz de su hermana. La rubia se encontraba disfrazada con una peluca de payaso y tenía la cara pintada (muy mal por cierto), hablaba frente a sus peluches y demás muñecos, los cuales se encontraban a su alrededor, como espectadores.

**-y ahora, señoras y no señoras, el circo de los payasos de chocohuate tiene el honor de presentar a "Odette la Magnífica", nuestra domadora de fieras…. Waaaaa, Seeeeee, seeeee**.

Camicazi imitaba los gritos de aplauso, que se supone el público daba. Hiccup miro como una pequeña pelinegra salía detrás de una cortina (un momento… ¿esa no era lo cortina del baño?), la niña venia envuelta en una mantita verde y traía una varita en la mano. Odette hizo una graciosa caravana frente a los muñecos, se quitó su capa, dejando al descubierto sus alas y cola. Un disfraz muy bien hecho pensó el castaño. Odette comenzó con su show, Camicazi entro con un maderito, en el cual coloco su peluche de león.

**-¡quieto fiera!,** ordeno la peliverde amenazándolo con su varita, **-ahora león, ¡brinca!**

Camicazi aventó el peluche al aire, cuando cayó al piso se apresuró a colocarlo en el tronco, mientras Odette, recibía los imaginarios aplausos del público, así la domadora hizo una serie de suertes con su fiera, ayudada por su rubia asistente.

**-y ahora león, ¡desaparece!**, ordeno su ama.

La rubia arrojo de nuevo al peluche, pero este cayo inesperadamente en el tronquito, por lo que Camicazi decidió guardarlo dentro de su ropa.

**-¡Taran!**, se vitorearon las pequeñas.

**-Ja, ja, ja**. Hiccup comenzó a reírse divertido, parece que las pequeñas confundieron al final a un domador con un mago, el chico continuo riendo mientras aplaudía divertido.

**-¡Hiccup!**

La rubia corrió a los brazos de su hermano, el cual le levanto y giro en el aire, feliz de haberla encontrado.

**-te he dicho que no te alejes tanto, me asusto al no encontrarte…te he llamado por horas** (que exagerado)

**-perdón, es que estaba jugando con Odette**, se disculpó la rubia mientras señalaba a su amiga.

La peliverde se había congelado en su lugar…ese sujeto era…. ¡otro humano! Los ojos verdes le miraban asustados, una cosa era jugar con un humano un poco más bajito que tú y otra era conocer a un humano más grande; la niña miraba al chico frente a ella, era un poco más bajo que su hermano, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con la piel blanca y llena de pecas como Camicazi, delgado, con ropa tan extraña como la de su amiga. Hiccup se acercó hasta ella y le saludo sonriendo…bueno, no parecía mala persona.

**-hola pequeña, mucho gusto, yo soy Hiccup, el hermano mayor de Camicazi,** estirando la mano.

**-ho…hola,** la niña devolvió el saludo, su tacto era muy cálido y su voz muy dulce, -**yo soy Odette.**

-¡**mira Hiccup!, ¡ella es mi amiga dragón!**, hablo emocionada la rubia.

**-¿amiga dragón?**

**-sí, mira, mira… ¡tiene alas y cola y sus orejas son de punta!**, hablo emocionada la ojiazul mostrando cada una de las señas de su amiga.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron sorprendidos… ¿a que no era un disfraz? Las palabras murieron en su boca, empezó a escanear a la chiquilla, las escamas en sus alas parecían verdaderas (o estaban muy bien hechas), las orejas en punta (pues no parecía una malformación) aparte la cola (¿la menearía si estaba feliz?).

**-¿Hiccup?... ¿Hiccup?... ¿estás bien?**

Su hermanita lo miraba preocupada, su hermano se había puesto pálido, pálido. El chico comenzó a tallarse los ojos, no esto tenía que ser un sueño.

**-¡HICCUP!**

El grito de Camicazi le confirmo que era real.

**-¿Tu…Tu...eres un...dra…dragón?**

**-Sí, **respondió nerviosa.

Los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de curiosidad nata, comenzó a inspeccionar a la chiquilla, la cual le veía nerviosa, delineo con cuidado sus alas, cuernos y cola, si, eran reales. Con cuidado la tomo de en manos y la levanto a su altura.

**-increíble, no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad eres un dragón?, esto es…woaho.**

Por un momento Odette temió por su vida, que tal si este humano si era malvado y se la quería comer, pero el miedo se disipo cuando Hiccup la bajo y comenzó a llenarle de preguntas, ¿si podía volar?, ¿si escupía fuego?, ¿si se transformaba en reptil gigante? Y cosas así. La chiquilla respondió a todas, aunque algunas se le hacían muy absurdas. Habrían seguido así de no ser por Camicazi, la rubia se desesperó y ordeno callar a su hermano, ya que quería seguir jugando. Hiccup accedió, el chico se sentó a un lado y dejo jugar a las pequeñas.

*****…..*****…..

Las pequeñas se pusieron a jugar como siempre, corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando, haciendo todo el escandalo posible. Hiccup las miraba recargado en un tronco, le gustaba ver sonreír a su hermana, sabía que necesitaba jugar con niños de su edad, los cuales le podían seguir el paso, pero por desgracia, debido al trabajo de sus padres siempre terminaban en lugares alejados, sin convivir mucho con la gente, él intentaba pasar casi todo el tiempo con ella, pero sus estudios se lo impedían en muchas ocasiones, al menos en esta logro conocer a una…peculiar amiguita.

El castaño seguía contemplando a Odette, era muy raro de verdad, encontrar a un dragón...o niña dragón, para empezar era increíble que existieran. En lo que las niñas jugaban dando vueltas de carro en el pasto, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, era claro que aún estaban en el bosque, y los arboles frente a él lo confirmaban…pero. Curioso se acercó a los arbustos que atravesaron, si, estaba seguro de que ahí había algo, tomo un suspiro y volvió a cruzar, salió frente al bosque que se encontraba a un costado de la casa….no había duda, había algo exactamente en ese punto. Sus ojos contemplaron el cielo, gris y frio, estaba por llover nuevamente… ¿pero cómo?, donde se encontraban las pequeñas había mucha luz, era un día hermoso, y aquí en su casa.

-**wooo, ¿porque se oscureció de repente?,** pregunto una asustada Odette.

Las niñas habían seguido a Hiccup para jugar con él. La pelinegra miraba asustada el lugar, se parecía al bosque. Unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer, las pequeñas corrieron a refugiarse en la chamarra de Hiccup, el castaño suspiro, las tomo en brazos y volvió a cruzar.

-**listo, aquí no llueve**

**-¡Oh! es cierto**

**-no…no entiendo, ¿qué paso?,** pregunto confundida Odette.

**-ahí es nuestra casa**, respondió alegre Camicazi, -**pero papá dice que ya inicio la temporada de lluvias, ¿verdad Hiccup?, **el castaño asintió.

**-¿Su casa?, ¿ustedes viven ahí?,** la niña los miraba asombrada…los monstros vivían en lugares fríos y aterradores.

**-¿Que sucede?, ¿aquí nunca llueve?,** pregunto curioso Hiccup

**-mmm, sí, pero el cielo no se obscurece cuando lo hace, solo se apaga cuando es de noche.**

**-¿enserio?**

Un brillo de auténtica curiosidad creció en los ojos de Hiccup, no por nada era hijo de unos científicos, el chico sonrió complacido, parece que podría sacar una buena investigación de este lugar.

**-y dime Odette, ¿cómo es tu hogar eh?**

La pelinegra les narro su casa, los hermosos ríos de colores que corrían por el bosque, los grandes árboles y los enormes animales que lo habitaban, las creaturas sorprendentes, como lobos, osos, coyotes y demás que tenían rasgos humanos, los chicos la escuchaban fascinados, en especial Camicazi que ansiaba conocerlos a todos, por fortuna Hiccup la convenció para que no saliera tras ellos, argumentando que se podrían asustar, después de todo los humanos eran los monstros en ese lugar.

Al otro día la pequeña les siguió narrando su mundo, claro que en ocasiones (la mayor parte del tiempo) se ponían a jugar, Hiccup jugaba con ellas, el chico soportaba que le arreglaran con pinturas y peinadito (claro que se negó a un corte), jugaba a la comidita, al escondite, las cargaba y daba de vueltas y demás, incluso les empezó a construir una casi en el árbol como dios manda, para alegría de las pequeñas. En poco tiempo Odette le tomo mucho cariño, ya que le recordaba a su hermano.

*****…..******…..

Y hablando de él.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que su hermanita no le acompañaba a todos lados, exigiendo su atención, al principio él salía temprano para no pelear de nuevo con su madre, pero después, bueno, ahora era su hermana la que se marchaba temprano, la niña se desaparecía todo el día y regresaba hasta la hora de la cena, más temprano que él, cuando Toothless llegaba Odette ya se había dormido, por lo que no hablaban, al día siguiente la historia se repetía.

El pelinegro comenzó a preocuparse por esto, no recordaba haber hecho algo para que la niña se alejara de él. Ahora se encontraba volando, buscando a la pequeña.

*******….******

**-¿Qué es eso Hiccup?,** preguntaron las pequeñas mirando el tubo que Hiccup cargaba

**-un lanza papas**.

**-¡oh! y ¿para qué sirve?**

**-ya verán.**

El castaño trepo un árbol y coloco un tronco en el tronco (ja que ironía), bajo y le apunto con el "arma" al objetivo, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y el proyectil salió disparado, la papa fue a estrellarse derribando el tronco, que cayó al piso.

**-Waaaa, ¡un cañón**!

Las niñas gritaron alegres y corrieron a ver el tronco, lo tomaron y pidieron a Hiccup que lo colocara de nuevo y las dejara tirar.

El chico accedió a sus suplicas, cargo el arma y la dejo en el suelo, en lo que el colocaba el tronco en su lugar. Odette y Camicazi no esperaron la señal, corrieron felices a levantar el juguete, no parecía tan difícil de usar. Por desgracia las chiquillas no se ponían de acuerdo en quien sería la primera en disparar, por lo que comenzaron a jalarse el arma.

¡Kapooom!

Hiccup miro como la papa salía disparada al aire, mientras Odette y Camicazi gritaban asustadas y felices. Los tres "soldados", miraron en cámara lenta como el proyectil se impactaba en una personita que se encontraba volando por los alrededores, asiéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de golpe.

**-¡ay no! ¡Matamos a Superman!**, grito asustada Camicazi.

**-¡oh dios mío!… ¿Quién es Superman?, **pregunto su compañera.

**-¡ay no**!

Hiccup bajo de golpe el árbol y corrió a ver al Superman caído, rogando por que no se hubiera dañado…mucho. Las pequeñas no tardaron en seguirle, cargando el arma homicida.

¿Pero qué diablos?, auch, y más auch. El pelinegro se encontraba tumbado en el pasto, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y sin saber que paso, él volaba muy quitado de la pena cuando algo le pego y lo tiro al suelo, tenía algunos raspones y un fuerte dolor en el costado (debido al costalazo).

**-¡ay Dios!**

Hiccup se acercó corriendo, había un chico tirado en el piso intentando pararse, el castaño no dudo en acercarse y ayudarle a levantar, sosteniéndolo de su brazo.

**-¿estás bien?**

**-¡auch! ¿Qué paso?**

**-¡Ay Santa Madre Reptil! ¡matamos a mi hermano!**

Odette llego corriendo seguida de su amiga, las niñas se acercaron parándose frente a los chicos.

**-¿Toothless estas bien?**

-¿**Odette?...si…creo, pero no sé qué me golpeo**, respondió el pelinegro intentando acomodar sus ideas...genial ahora tenía dolor de cabeza.

**-¡AH! fuimos nosotras**, afirmo alegre Camicazi, -**le queríamos dar a un tronco pero el tiro se fue para arriba…pero es tu culpa por atravesarte.**

-**sí, es muy peligroso atravesarse en un disparo Toothless, te pueden dañar…como a ti**, secundo Odette.

-**un momento… ¡¿ustedes me dispararon?!** Reclamo enojado.

Las pequeñas tragaron grueso y se miraron entre sí, rápidamente le arrojaron a Hiccup el lanza papas y salieron corriendo del lugar mientras gritaban: ¡FUE HICCUP!

El castaño se quedó en blanco, con el arma en las manos, se giró a ver al chico (el cual le veía molesto) rio nervioso y comenzó a disculparse.

-**pe…perdón, no fue su intención...je, je…solo estaban jugando…fue un accidente…lo siento tanto…no lo volverán a hacer**. El chico retrocedía espantado.

¿Cómo se le ocurría darles semejante arma a su hermana?, ¿acaso estaba loco?, que tal si se lastimaban, ¿es que no se deba cuenta de que eran unas niñas?, ese chico enclenque de cabello cobrizo, rostro lleno de pecas y sin alas, tenía que ser muy menso para…un momento. Los ojos tóxicos se abrieron sorprendidos, sin colmillos, alas, garras, cola, escamas, bueno no era un dragón, pero tampoco era otro ser que él conociera como un lobo o elfo o troll…no, el chico parado frente a él se parecía más a una de las ilustraciones del libro de terror de su hermanita, se parecía más a un… ¡humano!

**-t…t…tu... ¿eres un?... ¿un?... **Toothless lo veía algo asustado…se supone que no existían.

Hiccup lo miro confundido, por un momento creyó que le echaría pleito o algo así (cosa que temía porque se veía mucho más fuerte que él), pero ahora lo veía más bien con…miedo. El cerebro del castaño hizo clic rápidamente, antes de poder explicarse, el par de angelitas se le adelantaron.

**-¡ellos son humanos!**, hablo alegre la pelinegra saliendo del lado derecho de Hiccup.

**-¡sí!, ¡somos humanos malvados y te vamos a chupar la sangre!,** amenazo alegre Camicazi saliendo del lado izquierdo de su hermano.

**-Je, Je, no le creas Toothless a Camicazi le gusta hacer esas bromas**, aseguro la dragoncita acercándose al morocho, **-vez, te dije que había visto un humano…y tú que no me creías.**

El azabache no dijo nada, en un rápido movimiento tomo a su hermana y brinca para atrás, elevándose, mientras veía de forma desafiante al castaño.

**-¡Woooa!, ¡Él vuela!**

Camicazi se iba a acercar emocionada, pero Hiccup la detuvo.

**-¡Toothless bájame!**

**-escucha, no te vamos a hacer nada, no somos…**

**-¡no te acerques!,** amenazo el azabache afilando sus ojos.

Hiccup asintió y retrocedió, jalando con él a su hermanita.

-¡**no!, Toothless espera ellos no son malos son mis…**

Toothless no la dejo terminar, tomo altura y comenzó a alejarse, ante la mirada asombrada delos humanos.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se van? ¿Ya no vamos a jugar?**

Los ojos azules de Camicazi miraron preocupados a su hermano. Hiccup suspiro y la cargo, entendía muy bien la reacción del azabache, regresaron a su casa, era poco probable que Odette regresara a jugar ese día…o el siguiente.

*****…*****

Pasaron dos días y Odette no regreso. Camicazi e Hiccup la esperaban en el lugar de siempre, la rubia miraba esperanzada los arbustos y el cielo, esperando ver a su amiga, pero nada, Odette no aparecía; Hiccup miraba triste como su hermanita se deprimía, intentaba animarla jugando con ella pero no era lo mismo, si, lograba distraerla un rato, pero después de algunos minutos Camicazi volvía a gira la vista esperanzada, al atardecer se retiraron a su hogar. Al día siguiente ya no regresaron.

*****…******

En ocasiones su hermano podía ser un reverendo asno, era igual de terco que ellos. Odette había intentado explicarle unas veinte veces que esos humanos no eran peligrosos, que lo que decían los cuentos era mentira, ya que ella se había hecho su amiga y le gustaba mucho jugar con ellos, pero Toothless no la escuchaba, incluso la reprendió por haber jugado con ellos y le prohibió seguir haciéndolo, la niña lo miro enfadada, hizo todo una rabieta pero ni así logro convencerlo; furiosa se fue a refugiar a los brazos de su madre, la cual no entendía por que sus hijos discutían si siempre habían sido muy unidos.

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando Odette se escabullo de las alas protectoras de la mujer, la niña había pasado todo el día con ella, ayudándole a limpiar y cocinar, incluso escucho por dos horas todas las quejas que tenia de su padre y hermano. Cuando Toothless salió a buscar algo para su madre aprovecho el momento, le pidió permiso a su progenitora para salir a jugar y esta no se negó.

Voló tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían, y muy bajo, ocultándose en la maleza, para que su hermano no la viera, al llegar a su casita busco a sus amigos, por desgracia estos no se encontraban ahí, triste se sentó a esperarlos por un rato, intentando distraerse con algunas muñecas de Camicazi.

Después de un tiempo se armó de valor y fue a buscarles, miro nerviosa los arbustos, la entrada al mundo de los monstros, como ella y Camicazi le decían, tomo un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a atravesarlos. Valla, había olvidado que en ese lugar se ponía oscuro al llover, una fuerte llovizna azotaba el bosque, apretó sus manitas y comenzó a caminar, llamando a sus compañeros, solo esperaba no encontrarse con otros humanos…o que estos fueran malvados como en los cuentos; sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, había una choza, muy parecida a la casa del lobito, solo que esta tenía enormes platos de cereal en el techo. Se escuchó un fuerte trueno, la pequeña corrió asustada a la casa, la puerta se encontraba iluminada con una extraña antorcha, la cual parecía de cristal, temerosa toco la puerta y espero.

Adentro se oyeron algunos gritos y mucho ruido, la puerta se abrió despacio, la cara de un lobo, muy enojado…y posiblemente con rabia, le dio la bienvenida.

**-¡¿ODETTE?!** El lobo enano la abrazo con fuerza, gritando feliz – **Que bueno que viniste, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver… ¡pasa! ¡Pasa!**

La pelinegra no entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese lobo?, ¿Cómo hablaba sin mover la boca? y ¿por qué sonaba como Camicazi?

**-¡Hiccup! ¡Mira!, ¡es Odette!**

El castaño se asomó por un costado, se acercó a ellas cargando dos tazas de chocolate.

**-¿Odette? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?**

**-¡Hiccup!,** abrazando sus piernas, -**que bueno verte, yo…vine a buscarlos, lamento no haber venido, es que mi hermano no me dejaba**

Hiccup no dijo nada, le devolvió el abrazo y la llevo a la sala, seguidos por el pequeño lobo, Odette miraba sorprendida el lugar, jamás había visto tantas cosas tan extrañas. Había una enorme antorcha de cristal en el centro, alumbrando todo el lugar con una luz blanca, un gran vidrio negro en una pared, mesas con diseños muy extraños y sillas rellenas de una paja muy suavecita.

**-¿Dónde está Camicazi?**

El lobito y el Castaño se miraron entre sí, para después echarse a reír. Camicazi se quitó su máscara, dejando sorprendida a su amiga.

**-es mi disfraz para el día de brujas… ¡voy a ser el lobo feroz!,** exclamo alegre.

Odette la miro confundida, pero aun así asintió, no entendía por que se disfrazaba de lobo, pero bueno, no entendía muchas cosas de los monstruos. Hiccup le dio su taza de chocolate y fue por una toalla para secarla; las dos pequeñas no tardaron en ponerse a jugar, emocionadas de volverse a ver. Hiccup las miro correr por toda la casa, gritando de aquí para allá, menos mal que sus padres salían muy temprano y regresaban tarde, de lo contrario no sabría cómo explicar que su hermanita tenía por amiga a una niña dragón. Después de un rato Hiccup les ordeno no salir de la casa ni abrirle a nadie, el chico se colocó un impermeable y salió… ¡Dios!, todo lo que hacía por su hermana…y por qué Odette también le caía muy bien.

******…*****

La mujer no comprendió nada de lo que paso, su hijo la acuso de ser una mala madre al dejar salir a su pequeña, de entregarla a las garras infernales de esos monstros, los cuales en este momento se encontraban devorando sus viseras, royendo sus huesos y apilándoles en una montaña de osamentas, mientras se limpiaban los restos de sus horribles bocas, para después salir a cazar a otra pequeña e inocente dragoncita…dicho esto salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo. De verdad, Toothless tenía que dejar de leer los cuentos de su hermana.

Llego al lugar donde había… "aterrizado" la vez anterior, por desgracia no había nada, solo pasto, árboles y alguno que otro animalito, desesperado comenzó a llamar a su hermana mientras sobrevolaba el lugar, no había nada, Odette había desaparecido, estaba por irse a otro lado cuando alguien le llamo.

Una figura vestida de amarillo le hacía señas con la mano, sus ojos se abrieron…ese aroma. Tan rápido como una flecha se abalanzó contra la figura, la tumbo en el piso, quedando arriba de él y comenzó a zangolotearla.

**-¿Dónde está mi hermana?**

**-eeesstaaa…bbbiiiennn**

**-¿Dónde la tienes? ¡Devuélvemela!**

Hiccup lo sujeto de los brazos evitando así los mareos.

**-cálmate quieres, ella está bien, se encuentra en mi casa, con mi hermana**

**-¿Por qué te la llevaste?**

**-yo no me la lleve, ella fue a visitarnos porque quería jugar con Camicazi…son amigas**

**-no te creo, Odette jamás se aria amiga de un humano, ella les tiene miedo**

-**sí, sí, ya me explico lo de los cuentos, pero te aseguro que no son verdad. Nosotros no comemos ni dragones, ni lobos u osos** (a menos que estén procesados y enlatados, pensó), **te juro que nunca le haría daño…aparte Odette me cae muy bien.**

**-¿y esperas que te crea?**

**-pues deberías, ya te lo dijo tu hermana no somos peligrosos, si fuésemos malos crees que Odette se haría nuestra amiga.**

**-no lo sé… ¿cómo sé que no le lavaste el cerebro?**

**-enserio…ah…escucha, si quieres te llevo en este momento con ella, pero antes escúchame por favor… tengo que pedirte algo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Por favor, deja que sigan siendo amigas…deja que Odette continúe jugando con Camicazi, si quieres puedes estar presente cuando jueguen, pero por favor, deja que Odette continúe viendo a mi hermana**

**-¿por qué debería hacerlo?**

-** no me gusta ver a Camicazi triste, ella se encariño mucho con tu hermana… Odette es la primera amiga que tiene y no me gustaría que la perdiera, eso la lastimaría mucho. Te juro que no la dañara, Camicazi no es mala, es muy amable y leal con los demás…aparte, Odette también se ha encariñado con ella y sería muy cruel de tu parte quitarle a su amiga… ¿no creer?**

Toothless no dijo nada, no estaba muy seguro de dejar a su hermanita jugar con un monstro, pero...era verdad que Odette se había puesto muy triste cuando le negó ir, incluso lloro y se enfadó con él, algo que realmente le sorprendió, se supone le asustaban los humanos. Lo medito por unos minutos, bueno, la pequeña se había escabullido para verles, ósea que confiaba en ellos. Sabía que su hermana era muy lista, jamás se aria amiga de algo peligroso, y en todo ese tiempo, bueno la niña no había sufrido ningún daño.

Hiccup lo miraba esperanzado, suplicando que no se negara, de lo contrario… tendría que seguir rogando si quería hacer feliz a Camicazi. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron expectantes cuando el morocho abrió la boca.

**-está bien…pero voy a vigilarlos, a la primera señal de amenaza me llevo a mi hermana y a ti te incinero, ¿entendido?**

El castaño asintió feliz, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, parece que el chico no era tan malvado como creía.

Toothless lo miro de reojo, viéndolo bien, bueno…ese humano no se veía tan peligroso, incluso era más flaco y bajo que él y la verdad no tenía nada de atemorizante, digo, no tenía colmillos ni garras, incluso, sus ojos verdes reflejaban mucha ternura…y bondad, dudaba que pudiese hacerle daño a su hermana, pensándolo bien su hermana podría hacerle daño a él…y con facilidad. Este chico se veía frágil, y las pecas en su rostro le daban un aire infantil, sobretodo cubiertas por ese tono carmín.

**-ejem…di…disculpa, ¿podrías bajarte?... es que pesas**

Hiccup lo miraba sonrojado, el castaño comenzaba a cansarse de tener que soportar el peso de su compañero, aparte de que este se encontraba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y eso comenzó a ponerle nervioso.

Toothless accedió, el morocho se levantó de golpe, levemente sonrojado. Por fortuna Hiccup no se dio cuenta ya que el chico se paró y comenzó a caminar mirando al suelo, mientras le pedía seguirle. El morocho casi se va de espaldas al ver el cambio de clima, de un momento a otro su cuerpo fue cubierto por la lluvia. Continuaron su camino hasta la casa, al igual que su hermana se sorprendió al verla y más al verle por dentro. Cuando ingresaron Hiccup le ofreció una toalla para secarse y se alejó llamando a las pequeñas. Las niñas bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Camicazi se había quitado la máscara y tenía toda la cara pintada, lo mismo que Odette. Los angelitos se habían entretenido jugando con el maquillaje de la madre de la rubia, Hiccup agradeció mentalmente el no haber estado, de lo contrario habría sido el conejillo de indias…de nuevo.

Cuando la peliverde miro a su hermano no tardo en esconderse detrás de Hiccup, esto le molesto un poco, pero comprendió; el castaño las relajo asegurando que no había problema y que Odette se podía quedar a jugar, ya que obtuvo el permiso de su hermano, la pelinegra se giró a verlo preguntando si era cierto, Toothless asintió de mala gana, pero se relajó al sentir como su hermana le rodeaba, abrazándolo, agradeciendo su gesto. Para calmar más e l ambiente Hiccup les ofreció bocadillos, el castaño observaba nervioso como su hermanita "inspeccionaba" a su nuevo amigo, la rubia jalaba su cola, se subió a su espalda para mirar sus alas, inspecciono su boca, contando sus colmillos y demás, esto incomodo un poco al pelinegro, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que no sentía ninguna malicia en sus actos; una hora después, cuando la lluvia seso, las niñas jugaban alegres en los charcos, brincando y asiendo pastelitos de lodo, Toothless se encontraba con ellas, parece que el chico dragón tenía tanta energía como ellas; Hiccup les miraba desde el pórtico, sentado, leyendo un libro, en ocasiones desviaba su mirada para cerciorarse de que Camicazi estaba bien, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como las niñas le ofrecían al pelinegro un pastel de lodo, el chico agradecía en el fondo el no ser ya el conejillo de indias de esas dos. Cuando atardeció los dragones se despidieron, adentrándose en el bosque.

*****…..*****…..

-**vez, te dije que no eran malos**

El morocho volaba con su hermanita en brazos, los dos se encontraban llenos de lodo, el pelinegro acepto lo que la pequeña decía.

-**está bien, tu ganas, yo me equivoque…pero en mi defensa tú fuiste la que se la pasa diciendo todo el tiempo que los humanos eran malos, por eso mi confusión.**

**-no fue mi culpa, eso decían los libros**, se defendió haciendo un puchero

**-bueno, ya sabes que no debes creer todo lo que lees** (uy le voy a decir eso a mis profesores…no, mejor no)

Los jóvenes continuaron su marcha, surcando las nubes, bañadas por una gran cantidad de colores, producto de esa extraña aurora boreal que apareció hace algunos días.

*****…..*****…..

Si bien su relación no empezó en buenos términos, con el paso de los días esta cambio…pero a una de constantes peleas, ya que el morocho jugaba de una forma un poco brusca con las niñas, como llevando a Camicazi a dar una vuelta por las alturas y después dejándola caer (para el terror de Hiccup) atrapándola antes de tocar el suelo. Sobrevolaba con ellas los árboles y rocas, entre otras cosas que el castaño consideraba peligrosas, por desgracia cada vez que se lo echaba en cara, este le recordaba el incidente con el lanza papas. Pero después de algunos sustos, le quedo claro que el morocho no la lastimaría ni dejaría que se lastimara…a pesar de lo brusco de sus juegos.

Se divertían en los dos mundos, Toothless y Odette les enseñaban su hogar, los extraños ríos de colores, los enormes arboles (de más de cien metros), algunas plantas y frutas que ellos no conocían, en ocasiones se topaban con otros moradores, hombres lobo, osos parlantes, venados gigantes que caminaban en dos patas, faunos, etc. Camicazi deseaba acercarse a ellos, pero Hiccup se negaba, temeroso de que estos reaccionaran de forma agresiva, o peor, que llegasen a infundir pánico solo con verles.

Pese a sus advertencias, las niñas…y Toothless, nunca le hacían caso, ese trio de bribones se la vivieron infundiendo miedo en el bosque. Los dragones fingían ser devorados por la tenaz rubia, que después se dedicaba a corretear a su inocente víctima, mientras sus compinches se partían de la risa en el pasto… e Hiccup corría a detenerla.

Un pobre lobito, que acudía a ver a sus amigos, salió llorando del bosque, después de que un humano de pelo dorado le correteo por todo el lugar, vestido con una manta y gritando; "me voy a llevar tu alma", mientras el pobre tropezaba con una gran cantidad de obstáculos, que unas traviesas garras colocaban en su camino.

Siete pobres corderos casi se descalabran al bajar corriendo el monte, mientras pedían auxilio a gritos, ya que en la cima se encontraba una humana, comiéndose a un par de dragoncitos bañados en sangre (jales de fresa).

Los sapos de un estanque se infartaron, tras escuchar las amenazas de terminar como platillo francés si no se convertían en príncipes y le daban todo su oro.

Y es que esos tres sabían cómo explotar los cuentos.

Claro que tenían otra fuente de inspiración, y esta se encontraba en el mundo de Camicazi e Hiccup. La primera vez que vieron su casa se asustaron un poco, en especial por los enormes platos de cereal que tenía arriba. Como su casa estaba un poco alejada de la civilización, Hiccup no se tuvo que preocupar por la seguridad de sus vecinos, pero si se preocupaba por la seguridad de sus bienes, y es que Toothless y Odette eran realmente curiosos…y tentones, en más de una ocasión la pequeña estuvo a punto de meter un objeto de metal a los contactos de luz, por suerte la alcanzaba a detener antes de que se electrocutara, por su parte Toothless casi quema su estufa, asegurando que el fuego de los dragones era más potente, el aire acondicionado…trono, ya que los mocosos se pusieron a jugar con el termostato, aumentando y bajando la temperatura, varios de sus cd terminaron como esferas en un árbol, su estéreo cayó bajo las garras del morocho, Camicazi lo prendió cuando él pasaba y este en reflejo lo…araño. Fueron muchas las escusas que tuvo que idear para sus padres, los cuales empezaban a creer que dejar a sus hijos solos tanto tiempo no era muy sano. La única cosa que se salvo fue el televisor, ese aparatito cuadrado, con una cara de cristal, había cautivado a los dragoncitos, los cuales siempre se preguntaban como hacían para meter tantas personitas en el aparato, podían pasar horas mirando el apara tejo, en especial…las películas de terror.

Al principio les aterraban, pero el miedo pasaba rápido, en especial porque Hiccup les decía como hacían las escenas, cosa que el chico lamento después, ya que esto propino el inicio de sus travesuras.

Ahora se encontraban ahí, en la sala, con un enorme tazón de palomitas, varios dulces y refresco, mirando la película de Señales.

La verdad no lo entendían muy bien, como carajos es que los marcianos viajaban años luz, construían naves tan sofisticadas… y no sabían abrir una puerta, o peor, si eres alérgico al agua, que chingaos haces en un planeta donde tres terceras partes de la superficie es agua. Bueno, al menos no tenían que preocuparse de una invasión, porque era más que obvio que los marcianos eran tontos.

**-ya se… ¡vamos a hacer una invasión de marcianos!,** hablo feliz la rubia.

-**sí, llevamos a todos al centro y después tu apareces, saliendo de una nave de cartón**. Apoyo su amiga.

-**entonces sería una invasión de humanos, no de marcianos**, aseguro el pelinegro lamiendo la mantequilla de sus dedos.

Hiccup los miraba desde el sofá, el chico rodo los ojos y regreso a su libro, aun no entendía por qué carajos les seguía poniendo películas, era obvio que la tele era una mala influencia para ellos. Continuaron discutiendo un rato más, trazando un nuevo plan para aterrorizar a los pobres habitantes del bosque. Después de un rato las niñas subieron a dormir, afuera llovía y la comida caliente les había producido sueño.

*****…..*****

**-¿Qué haces?**

Toothless entro bostezando al estudio del castaño, ah, comer tanta pizza y palomitas siempre le producía sueño.

**-estaba revisando mi experimento… ¿quieres verlo?**

**-claro**

El castaño cerró la puerta y le paso unas gafas de protección, encendió su computadora y la conecto a una cajita de metal ubicada ene le centro de la mesa, rodeo el aparato con espejos y comenzó su función. Varias líneas naranjas comenzaron a aparecer en la caja, formando figuras geométricas como cuadrados, rectángulos y círculos; en la parte superior se abrió una ranura, de la cual broto una especie de lupa azul; en la parte inferior se desplazó una pequeña plancha de metal, la cual contaba con un fondo de cristal.

**-pásame el carrito de ahí.**

Toothless obedeció, Hiccup coloco el juguete en la plancha y comenzó a teclear, el cristal escaneo el carro, la lupa comenzó a brillar y proyecto la imagen. El morocho contemplo asombrado un segundo carrito, el cual se encontraba flotando en medio de la mesa, emocionado intento tocarlo, pero sus dedos atravesaban el carro.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-no es real, es solo un holograma…mira, voy a hacer que se mueva.**

Hiccup comenzó a desplazar el holograma de un espejo a otro, el pequeño auto se desplazaba de izquierda a derecha, de atrás hacia adelante, ahí donde las flechas lo indicaban, en ocasiones entraba en un espejo y aparecía en otro.

**-genial, es como un fantasma**

**-je…si, algo parecido, ¿quieres intentarlo?**

**-¡Por supuesto!**

Se sentó a su lado dispuesto a jugar, para su sorpresa Hiccup amplifico el holograma, después de escuchar cómo moverlo le dejo manejarlo, el azabache se divirtió por varios minutos, llevando el juguete de un lado a otro, recorriendo todo el laboratorio, ya que Hiccup coloco más espejos.

-**oye, ¿se puede hacer más grande?**

-**pues…en teoría sí, pero tendría que modificar el escáner, necesitaría espejos más grandes, recalibrar el láser y bla, bla, bla….**

En muchas ocasiones no entendía nada de lo que Hiccup decía, le gustaban sus inventos, pero las explicaciones de como los hacia le parecían aburridas…y tediosas.

Se quedó mirando mientras Hiccup continuaba con su monologo; la cara del chico…la verdad se veía muy tierno, con sus grandes lentes y esa enorme bata blanca, sus expresiones y gestos eran divertidos, la manera en que su flequillo se movía de un lado a otro, en ocasiones rozando esos grandes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. Esos ojos que le recordaban al bosque en primavera, siempre cálidos y brillantes, aun estando enojado.

Continuo con su escaneo, sus pecas color canela, si las mirabas a detalle podías formar imágenes uniendo los puntos, del lado derecho cinco pecas formaban un caracolito, en el izquierdo había un ave y un pez, pero las que más le gustaban adornaban el puente de su nariz, trece hermosas pecas formando una copia fiel de la constelación de escorpión. Más abajo estaban sus delgados labios, bañados con un rosa pálido, los cuales siempre mordía cada vez que lo hacía enfadar e intentaba tragarse el regaño. Tan delicados y…apetecibles, podía jurar que eran muy dulces, más dulce que cualquier fruto que haya probado, incluso más dulce que las jaleas que Camicazi le regalaba. Guiado por su instinto lamio sus labios y se decidió a probar su teoría.

Hiccup continuaba con su largo monologo, explicando cómo daba movimiento a la imagen, tomo un espejo y comenzó a hablar sobre la luz y los reflejos, el chico siempre se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba de ciencia. Cuando se giró para ver a su amigo su rostro fue acunado por las manos de este, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras observaba como su compañero se le acercaba.

**-Tho…thothless… que…**

El dragón no lo dejo terminar, junto sus labios y comenzó a besarle. Hiccup se quedó en shock por algunos segundos, pero su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, sus parpados se serraron y se dejó llevar por esa agradable sensación. Toothless bajo sus manos y las llevo a su cintura, pegándole más a su cuerpo, mientras el menor se abrazaba a su cuello profundizando la acción. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, el azabache pego sus frentes para ver su ojos, como le gustaba verse reflejado en algo tan tierno y puro.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer sus cuerpos. La boca del menor ya no fue suficiente, si bien era un exquisito manantial de placer, Toothless deseaba probar más. Comenzó a deslizar la bata blanca por los delgados hombros del menor, seguida de las demás prendas, mientras su boca se adueñaba de su cuello, delineando y saboreando esa exquisita piel.

Ligeros gemidos brotaron de los delgados labios de Hiccup. Esto era muy extraño, posiblemente había enfermado y se encontraba alucinando, eso explicaría por qué sus piernas comenzaron a perder su fuerza, el cosquilleo en su piel, el hueco que sentía en su estómago y la fiebre que adornaba sus mejillas, si, esto tenía que ser un sueño, producto de su imaginación, algo muy placentero, pero irreal… ¿no?

**-¡ahhhh!...Toot…mmm…**

El pequeño dio un respingo al sentir como las manos de Toothless apachurraban sus glúteos… ¡Por Dios!, ¡en que momento le quito los pantalones! Temeroso abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado en la mesa, completamente desnudo y con Toothless arriba de él.

Su lengua se deleitaba saboreando los pezones del chico, mientras sus manos se encargaban de atender su creciente erección. El sabor y olor de Hiccup era embriagador, tan dulce y tenue. Se separó un poco para verlo, junto sus frentes e intento controlar su respiración. Ambos estaban visiblemente sonrojados…y nerviosos.

-**me…me gustas, me gustas mucho**, susurro Toothless ocultando el rostro en su cuello, -**te deseo Hiccup…te quiero.**

Mordió su labio nervioso, una gran parte de él se encontraba feliz por la declaración, pero otra parte estaba aterrada, tomo una bocanada de aire y se abrazó a su amigo, besando su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-**tú...tú también me gustas**, respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esto basto para Toothless, comenzó a besarlo de forma posesiva mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas. El castaño soltó un ligero gemido, mezclado con el dolor y placer, se aferró a la espalda de su compañero intentando acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Toothless espero paciente, busco reconfortarlo besando su cara y cuello, susurrándole palabras dulces mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos.

Cuando el menor le dio permiso comenzó a moverse, era una sensación extraña y agradable, un calor inundaba sus cuerpos y la forma en que se acoplaban les hacía pensar si no era si como tenían que estar, formando un solo ser… un ser completo.

Las embestidas habían empezado con dulzura, Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, no sabía si el tiempo estaba corriendo o no, se encontraban en otro lugar, en otro mundo… solo de ellos dos, las caricias que le morocho repartía por su cuerpo le brindaban seguridad y cariño, le hacían sentir especial. Cuando su miembro fue capturado por la mano de su amante no logo reprimir un fuerte gemido, aferrándose a los brazos de su compañero mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de este, podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo…buscando una salida.

Escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Hiccup, sentir su esencia bañar su mano y la entrada de este aprisionando su miembro. Eso fue todo lo que Toothless necesito para llegar al clímax, oculto su rostro en el cuello de su compañero intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, o cómo reaccionar, lo que había sucedido fue espontaneo, si bien lo deseaban, no lo tenían planeado. Con cuidado salió del interior de su… como llamarlo, amigo, pareja, amante, la verdad no lo sabía. Hiccup lo miraba nervioso, mordió su labio e intento hablar.

-**yo…creo que…**Toothless lo miraba confundido.

Unos ruidos en la parte de arriba los pusieron alerta, las pequeñas parecían haber despertados. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron, Toothless subió a verlas en lo que Hiccup ordenaba un poco…y se le pasaba algo el dolor.

**-Toothless ¿dónde estabas?** pregunto somnolienta su hermanita.

**-ahhhh….viendo la…tele…**

**-ah**

Las niñas no le dieron importancia, se despejaron y bajaron a comer algo para salir e ir al bosque a jugar. Ninguno de los chicos menciono palabra alguna, si bien no se arrepentían de lo ocurrido, tampoco estaban seguros de como continuar.

*****…..******….

Verdaderamente la televisión era una mala influencia.

Los chicos se encontraban en una cueva, esperando a Toothless y sus amigos. El azabache decidió que era momento de asustar a sus camaradas, con ayuda de sus tiernas asistentes…y el invento del castaño. Después de que Hiccup le mostro el proyecto a las niñas estas pusieron a trabajar su "linda imaginación", Toothless no tardo en apoyar y mejorara su idea, el verdadero inconveniente fue convencer a Hiccup, pero después de las suplicas y llantos fingidos de las pequeñas este accedió.

**-ahí vienen**, menciono feliz la pelinegra, - **rápido a sus puestos.**

**-¡sí!**

**-yo sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea, no está bien.**

-**no importa, corre, ocúltense.**

**-ah, como me deje convencer.**

Odette los saludaba efusivamente, tenía mucho que no jugaban con ellos. Los dragones se acercaron felices, explorar la cueva no era mala idea. Después de saludarse se adentraron poco a poco, Odette los comandaba feliz de la vida, al final su querido hermano, aguantando la risa de lo que ocurriría.

**-¡OH!, haya se ve algo**

La niña se adelantó, alumbrando con una pequeña antorcha, los chicos miraron como se perdía entre las grutas.

-**Odette espera, no te adelantes**, advirtieron las chicas, **-¿no le dirás nada?**

-**por favor, que podría pasar, es solo una cueva.**

**-¡AHHHHH!**

El grito de la niña los asusto, Toothless salió disparado a buscarla, seguido de sus amigos. Odette regreso corriendo, con un poco de jale…digo sangre en su vestidito, asustada se abrazó a las piernas de su hermano.

**-Toothless, un…un…humano**, hablo entrecortado, **-haya…ahí…adentro**

**-¡ah!, Odette cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir**, el morocho suspiro decepcionado y se encamino donde su hermanita señalaba**\- ya te he dicho que los humanos no… ¡ahhhh!**

**-¡Toothless!**

Los chicos se acercaron donde su amigo debería estar, no alanzaron a ver casi nada ya que la antorcha era pequeña, las chicas pegaron un enorme grito al encontrar una gran cantidad de…salsa en el suelo y ni rastros de su camarada.

-**Toothless ¿Dónde estás?**

**-¡Ja,Ja, Ja!**

Una gutural y macabra risa les asusto, había una pequeña silueta detrás de una roca, era una figura pequeña y un tanto espectral. Los chicos miraron aterrados a la pequeña figura, era una niña rubia, de piel pálida (producto de una gran cantidad de talco) con un vestido blanco, muy manchado de rojo. La niña se giró a verles, mostrando su boca manchada.

**-¡voy a comerlos a todos!** amenazo.

Los dragones gritaron espantados y se echaron a correr, a su espalda se escuchaban las crueles risas del humano.

**-por aquí**

Odette intento llevarlos a la salida, lamentablemente la niña doblo en una esquina y se topó con el fantasma de frente, la chiquilla le salto encima "mordiendo su cuello" sus amigos intentaron ayudarle, pero una nube de humo bloqueo el paso, cuando se disipo las niñas habían desaparecido. Se escuchó una macabra risa, los dragones intentaron huir, tropezando con varios obstáculos, que unas engarradas manos coloco en su camino.

Seguía sin saber cómo se había prestado para ello, dio un suspiro y decidió seguir con el plan.

Porque nada es más terrorífico, ni un vampiro chupa sangre, un terrible Troll o un pitufo rojo. Frente a los chiquillos aparecía la imagen del niño sol, el tierno infante de los teletubis. La cabeza decapitada del bebe se multiplico rodeando a los chicos, la cara regordeta y las encías rosadas, bailaban de un lado a otro.

**-muajaja, miran, a mi pequeño sirviente decapitado**, chillo la rubia apareciendo detrás de ellos**\- muajaja, nos los vamos a comer.**

Una inesperada red les cayó encima, los chicos gritaron asustados, Camicazi corrió a ellos y comenzó a sazonarlos, bañándoles con salas BBK, la lunática niña reía mientras corría rociándoles el líquido, a su alrededor el niño sol giraba feliz.

**-¡Ahhhhhhh!, **el grito de la chica peliverde rompió el ambiente, cuando Camicazi comenzó a lamer su mejilla.

**-muajaja, ahora verán…me los voy…ey…les estoy hablando, **la rubia les miraba confundida, los pobres chicos se habían desmallado por el susto**,-oigan despierten, no se vale dormirse.**

**-¡Camicazi basta!**

Hiccup salió detrás de una roca, el chico apago su computadora, desvaneciendo la imagen del niño sol, -**ustedes dejen de reírse.** Toothless y Odette se partían de la risa, revolcándose en el suelo mientras agarraban sus estómagos.

Después de comprobar que los chicos estaban vivos tomo sus cosas y se llevó al trio de bromistas.

**-Ja, eso les enseñara a no dudar de mí**, Odette brincaba feliz de la vida, acompañada de su amiga.

**-esta vez se pasaron**

**-vamos no te enojes…aparte fue divertido, ja, ja, ja nunca olvidare sus caras de susto, me burlare de por vida.**

**-Toothless!**

Los chicos bajaron la colina y se dirigieron al bosque, esa había sido una excelente broma.

**-ja viste sus caras, de verdad pensaron que me los iba a comer, ja que tontos.**

**-Camicazi no te burles, lo que hicieron no estuvo bien.**

**-ah, pero fue divertido**, se quejaron los otros tres.

Hiccup solo suspiro, esos tres no cambiarían. El castaño se detuvo de golpe antes de llegar a la casa del árbol, frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre con orejas de lobo y cola. El sujeto, vestido con traje, estaba sentado en las escaleras, mirándoles fijamente.

-**valla, con que estos son los pequeños fantasmas que asustaron a mi sobrino**, el peligris sonrió mostrando unos enormes colmillo.

Hiccup jalo a las niñas mientras Toothless se colocaba frente a ellos.

**-ah, niños, se han portado muy mal, je, pero bueno en ocasiones eso pasa, vamos, hace mucho que no voy al mundo humano**. Sin decir nada más se encamino a los arbustos y traspaso la barrera.

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos, no sabían si seguirle o no, pese a ello lo siguieron hasta la casa de los pecosos.

**-¿aquí es donde viven?, **pregunto el lobito. Los chicos asintieron**,- je, me recuerda mucho a la cabaña de Tom.** Con toda la calma del mundo el lobo ingreso a la casa. –**es seguro que sus padres no están en casa, de lo contrario no les permitirían adentrarse en el bosque**, hablo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, -**pero bueno, porque no tomamos él te y charlamos un poco.**

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, Hiccup no sabía si confiar en él o no, por lo que le pregunto con la mirada a su amigo, este miro fijamente al lobo, no sentía hostilidad de su parte, aparte si intentaba lastimarles se encargaría de incinerarlo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Hiccup que accediera.

*****….****….*****

**-Waaa, ¿eres un lobito de verdad?,** pregunto la rubia jalando su cola.

-**em, si pequeña lo soy**

-**pero ¿porque no te pareces a los de las películas o cuentos?**

**-bueno cariño, porque eso es ficción**

**-oh**

**-perdone señor lobo, ¿porque usted no se asustó?, todos se asustan al ver a Camicazi**, Odette se acercó y comenzó a jugar también con la cola.

**-ay cariño, he visto ya tantos humanos que ya no me asustan**

**-¡¿que, usted ha visto humanos?!**

**-pues claro tontos, acaso pensaron que eran los únicos,** los chicos asintieron,-**ah, déjenme adivinar, es la primera vez que descubren el portal ¿verdad?**

**-si… ¿qué portal?**

-**el portal que conecta a los dos mundos.**

El lobo comenzó a hablarles sobre un extraño fenómeno que ocurría cada dos años, una extraña aurora que abría un portal juntando dos mundos distintos, él lo había descubierto de joven, viajando al mundo humano, en principio se asustó, ya que nunca había visto seres tan raros, se quedó investigándolos por dos años, ya que el portal se cerró y no consiguió regresar a tiempo, aprendió sus costumbres y algunos lenguajes, cuando regreso comenzó a escribir cuentos, pero cambiando las historias, de tal forma que los humanos terminara siendo los malos.

**-un momento, ¿usted es el escritor Von Lobon?, el creador de los cuentos de terror que leo**, pregunto sorprendida la dragoncita.

**-así es cariño**

**-ah…y por qué escribiste esas mentiras, los humanos no son malos**

-**tampoco nosotros y aun así nos ponen como villanos en los libros, ¿no es así?,** pregunto a los humanos, estos asintieron avergonzados, -**solo quería dar a conocer lo que serían nuestras versiones,** aseguro sonriente.

-**entonces, ¿has convivido con humanos?**

**-con algunos, la mayoría niños, tu sabes lo que pasaría si me presentara ante los adultos**, Hiccup lo medito un rato y asintió, habría sido peligroso para él- **fueron los pequeños los que me enseñaron las historias. Aparte de que ellos me regalaban comida. Me sorprendió un poco escuchar que había humanos en nuestro mundo, estaba consciente de que ay científicos estudiando la aurora, siempre vienen, peso es raro que encuentren la abertura**.

-**bueno, mi hermana la encontró...de chiripa**

**-sí, estaba jugando en el bosque cuando escuche a Odette y los demás dragones y me acerque a ver**, aseguro feliz la rubia.

**-te creo cariño, pero aun así tendría que haber sido más precavidos, que tal si alguno de nosotros reaccionara de forma agresiva, les habrían lastimado.**

**-claro que no, yo les estaba cuidando**, aseguro el dragón.

**-sí, pero tú eres aún muy joven, pudieron ocasionar un gran alboroto y provocar un desastre.**

**-lo sentimos**, se disculpó el castaño,-**no era nuestra intención.**

**-bueno, eso ya no importa, nadie salió herido y eso es lo importante. Pero no venía a hablar sobre eso**, el lobo los miro serio-**escuchen, el portal se cerrara en tres días y es necesario que ni ustedes, **señalando a los humanos**,- ni ustedes,** los dragones,- **se encuentren en el mundo equivocado, de lo contrario quedaran atrapados ahí por dos años, y eso es muy peligroso, ¿entienden?**

Los chicos lo miraron asombrados.

**-ah, asegúrese de estar en el lugar correcto…les recomiendo que no se adentren mucho. O será peligroso. Créanme, vivir del otro lado no es tan fácil.**

El lobo no dijo nada más, acabo de beber su té y se levantó, dio las gracias y se retiró recordándoles la advertencia.

*****…..*****…..

Dos días, solo tenían dos días más para estar juntos, después se separarían por dos años.

Cuando se lo explicaron a las niñas estas comenzaron a llorar, les costó mucho trabajo calmarlas, aunque ellos también se sentían abatidos, pasaron toda la tarde juntos, como siempre, incluso Hiccup convenció a sus padres de que los dejaran acampar en el bosque. Las estrellas ahí brillaban más, incluso se veía la extraña aurora boreal que les permitió conocerse, aunque ya no con la intensidad de antes.

Tuvieron una velada tranquila, el castaño les llevo un telescopio con lo cual las pequeñas se divirtieron mirando las estrellas de cerca, incluso intentaron encontrar al conejo en la luna, después de cenar, se la pasaron atrapando luciérnagas, rostizaron malvaviscos y contaron algunas historias. Pasada la media noche las pequeñas se retiraron a dormir, en su pequeña casita del árbol, arropadas bajo unas mantas de algodón decoradas con ositos, durmieron juntas agarrando sus manos, temerosas de separarse.

**-se está extinguiendo**, Toothless se sentó al lado de su amigo que contemplaba las estrellas fuera de la casita, **-hace algunos días la luz que emanaba era más fuerte.**

**-ya escuchaste al lobo, dentro de dos días se terminara**, le dolía mucho decir esas palabras**-…sabes, mi familia viaja mucho, mis padres nos llevan de un lado a otro, por todo el mundo, vinimos aquí porque ellos querían investigar algo de un extraño campo magnético, supongo que está relacionado con esa aurora**.

**-entonces ¿nunca habías estado en el bosque?**

**-no…bueno, no en este precisamente, si he estado en otros bosques, en otros países…para ser honestos, no sé si regresaremos dentro de dos años a este lugar, todo dependerá del trabajo que mis padres tengan en ese momento**, susurro .

Toothless le miro confundido, ¿Qué quería decir? acaso no se volverían a ver después de esos dos años, no, eso no era justo, él no quería perderlo, a ninguno de los dos.

**-yo…cuando la puerta se abra de nuevo, yo los buscare**, hablo decidido.

**-¿eh?,** Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, **-no, no puedes, ya escuchaste al lobo es muy difícil para ustedes sobrevivir en mi mundo…incluso hay humanos realmente malvados, tanto como en los cuentos que lee Odette, te podrían dañar**.

-**claro que no, aparte los dragones somos más fuertes que los lobos, estaré bien.**

-**pero Toothless, mi mundo es muy grande no sabrás donde estamos**.

-**y eso que, puedo volar, lo olvidas, aparte mi mundo también es muy grande, ustedes no lo exploraron todo, olvidas que te daba miedo adentrarte más. **

El chico iba a protestar, pero un suave beso lo callo, Toothless lo abrazo, con cuidado lo atrajo asía él y lo sentó en sus piernas.

**-¿acaso no quieres volver a verme?,** pregunto nervioso.

Hiccup se aferró a su camisa mientras ocultaba su cara en su cuello.

**-sí, no quiero perderte, ni a ti, ni a Odette, pero me da miedo que los lastimen si van a buscarnos.**

**-eso no pasara, te lo prometo, veras que dentro de dos años estaremos juntos los cuatro de nuevo**.

El castaño se derritió ante la sonrisa de su amigo, nervios beso sus labios de nuevo, para aferrarse a él.

**-¿lo prometes?**

**-lo prometo**

*****…..*****…..****

Cuando amaneció las pequeñas se encontraron envueltas en los brazos protectores de sus hermanos, estos estaban a los lados de la improvisada cama, despacio cual ratoncitos salieron al campo.

**-vamos a comer algunas** **moras**, sugirió la rubia mientras corría a uno de los arbustos.

Cortaron algunos frutos y se sentaron a desayunar.

**-sabes, mis padres nos dijeron que dentro de poco nos iremos a otro país, tienen que llevar los resultados de su trabajo y de ahí a otro nuevo**. Hablo Camicazi con un tono un poco serio

**-¿trabajo?**

**-sí, mis papas son muy importantes, investigan muchas cosas del mundo, cuando regrese te contare muchas historias, y te traeré muchos juguetes de los lugares a los que valla, también le traeré muchos dulces a Toothless**, la vocecita de Camicazi comenzaba a quebrarse, - **y…y Hiccup les dará nuevos inventos, podremos volver a jugar y ha...hacerle bromas a los demás y…y ..y…**

Camicazi comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus azules ojos, mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza las moras, deshaciéndolas en el proceso -**no me vallas a olvidar…te prometo que regresare y volveremos a jugar,** gimoteo la pequeña.

Y si Camicazi lloraba, Odette estaba igual, la dragoncita se había abrazado a su amiga, ella también tenía miedo de que la rubia la olvidara y ya no regresara nunca más.

**-nunca te voy a olvidar, tu eres mi mejor amiga, te prometo que te esperare a ti y a Hiccup, cuando regresen volveremos a jugar y hacer bromas, te contare todo lo que vea durante estos dos años y te tendré una gran sorpresa preparada, lo prometo.**

**-sí, nos volveremos a ver y todo será como antes.**

Las chiquillas sellaron su promesa apretando sus deditos y escupiendo en sus palmas, una promesa del meñique que no podía ser rota.

Después de desayunar Hiccup les obligo a disculparse con los chicos que habían asustado la vez anterior, en especial porque estaba seguro se encontraban muy tristes por la pérdida de Toothless y Odette.

Los pobres dragones se la habían pasado todo el día pensando en lo que le dirían a los padres de sus amigos, como explicar que una humana se los había devorado en una lúgubre cueva, ayudada por la cabeza flotante de un bebe, cuando se armaron de valor acudieron a la casa de Toothless. La madre de este los escucho confundida, ¿devorados?, pero si ella los había visto en la tarde, incluso le pidieron permiso para acampar, ah, la verdad de qué tipo de moras se comían estos chicos hoy en día, después de regañarlos por comer cosas indebidas los mando de regreso a sus casas, ya que sus padres deberían de estar preocupados.

En el camino se encontraron con su "desaparecido" amigo. El pelinegro les llevo donde estaban los demás, les presento a Hiccup y Camicazi e intento disculparse…cosa que no logro, ya que estos se pusieron como histéricos y salieron volando despavoridos sin escuchar explicación alguna. ¡Ah! sería difícil explicarlo después.

Su última noche juntos fue muy triste y difícil, las pequeñitas andaban de un lado a otro tomadas de la mano sin deseos de soltarse… y los chicos, bueno estaban casi igual, solo que, pues…digamos que en lugar de tomarlo de la mano, Toothless no le soltaba la cintura, cosa que sonrojaba al castaño ya que las niñas les miraban curiosas…hmp, parece que ellos tampoco se querían separar.

La aurora comenzó a desvanecerse, la hermosa luz verdusca se disipaba poco a poco, cediendo su lugar a un enorme banco de estrellas, las cuales tapizaban el cielo nocturno. Los chicos miraron asombrados como el pequeño arbusto de moras rojas comenzaba a brillar.

**-el portal comienza a cerrarse**, hablo una voz grave detrás de ellos. El guapo lobo se acercaba con paso elegante, - **despídanse, es momento de marcharse.**

**-¡NO**!, chillaron las pequeñas abrazándose

**-vamos nenas, si su amistad es sincera se volverán a ver**, les aseguro el canino, - **lo mismo para ustedes…aunque, creo que ahí es algo más, **hablo pícaro mirando a los chicos que se tomaban de la mano.

Hiccup se sonrojo en el acto y bajo la mirada apenado, por su parte el morocho solo dio un ligero gruñido.

**-bu…bueno ya...ya me voy, nos veremos en dos años**.

Camicazi abrazo a su amiga y después a Toothless, el morocho le cargo y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

**-te llevare a volar cuando regreses** **y en esta ocasión será más alto.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro**, el morocho le dio un beso en su mejilla para después susurrarle unas palabras en el oído, Camicazi rio y asintió divertida.

**-bueno Odette, nos veremos en un par de años**, Hiccup la cargo amoroso, sobando su cabecita, -**cuando regrese te traeré un magnifico invento, para ti solita.**

**-¿de verdad?** pregunto entusiasmada

**-lo promete, pórtate bien y no hagas más bromas…o almenos no tan pesadas**, la chiquilla rio y acepto, -**te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña.**

**-y yo a ti**

**-vamos, el portal se cierra**

El lobo tomo a las niñas y se encamino con ellas al arbusto.

-**no…nos vemos,** se despidió el castaño estirando su mano, miraba al piso y se encontraba sonrojado.

Toothless lo miro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar jalo a Hiccup y le planto un apasionado beso. El lobo sonrió mientras cubría los ojos de las pequeñas…él también se había enamorado de un lindo cazador, lástima que estaba interesado en esa tonta mujer con chamarra roja y su relación no pudo ser, bueno la verdad ni siquiera lo intento, le aterraba el rechazo. Dio un suspiro, detestaba arruinar el momento pero el portal se estaba cerrando.

**-chicos, ya es hora**.

Se separaron de mala gana, Hiccup se acercó y cargo a su hermanita, una sonrisa por parte de los pecosos fue su despedida, comenzaron a adentrarse en el follaje, perdiéndose de la vista de los dragones.

El arbusto soltó un ligero brillo y todo quedo en silencio.

**-ya se fueron**, aseguro el lobito

Los dragones corrieron a ver, atravesaron el arbusto, pero en esta ocasión solo encontraron un camino lleno de árboles… sin una extraña casa al final.

**-van a regresar, no te preocupes**, aseguro el morocho abrazando a su hermana

**-sí, lo sé,** Odette sonrió nostálgica, sabía que era un hasta pronto, no un adiós.

Después de un rato los dragones volaron a casa, sus padres estarían preocupados. El cielo los recibió bañado de estrellas, la Aurora había desaparecido y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos años.

*****…..*****…..

Dos meses después.

**-Camicazi, Hiccup, niños ya nos vamos ¿dónde están?**

**-ya vamos mamá**

Los chicos salieron de entre unos arbustos, iban ahí todos los días esperanzados por encontrar a sus amigos, por desgracia no era así. Llegaron donde sus padres, era momento de mudarse de nuevo.

Se subieron al carro, mientras sus progenitores discutían afuera porque ruta tomar.

**-Hiccup**

**-hm**

**-¿vamos a regresar?**

-**claro, regresaremos en dos años, ya tendré permiso para conducir en ese entonces, te prometo que te traeré…los volveremos a ver.**

-**Sí, le voy a traer a Odette muchos juguetes y comprare muchos cuentos para ella…y dulces para Toothless…dos años no es mucho verdad**

**-no el tiempo pasa muy rápido**

**-bueno chicos, vámonos**

El auto empezó su marcha, los chicos miraban como se alejaban de la pequeña cabaña

**-¿les gusto el bosque niños?,** pegunto su madre mirándoles por el retrovisor. Ambos chicos asintieron, felices,-**me alegro, pero ahora… a esquiar**, sus hijos la miraron confundidos, -**iremos a Rusia pequeños, podrán jugar en la nieve y mirar los copos.**

Los menores los miraban…fingiendo emoción.

**-ya verán, les gustara niños, Rusia es un lugar muy bonito, hay bellos parques y construcciones hermosas,** su padre hablaba de la ciudad, intentando maravillar a sus hijos, estos solo aceptaban lo dicho y fingían interés. -**En esta ocasión nos dividiremos el trabajo, uno de nosotros pasara parte del día con ustedes…quien sabe, talvez con un poco de tiempo libre conozcas a alguien hijo,** hablo su padre pícaro.

El chico se sonrojo y su madre comenzó a reírse. El hombre comenzó a darle consejos a su hijo sobre las chicas alentándolo a conseguir novia en ese lugar. Camicazi escuchaba a su padre un poco molesta, no Hiccup no podía tener novia, porque él…

**-Hiccup ya tiene novio**, seguro la pequeña, -**y yo le prometí que lo cuidaría hasta que nos volviéramos a ver.**

El carro freno de golpe y sus padres se giraron a verle… ¿Cómo que novio?

*****…..*****…..*****

Un pequeño calendario colgaba de una pared de madera, en una pequeña casita del árbol, una pelinegra tachaba el día, un poco más, solo un poco más y volvería a ver a su amiga…y su cuñado. Sonriente se acercó a su hermano, el chico miraba por la lente del telescopio, Hiccup y Camicazi les habían dejado muchas cosas.

-**bien vamos**, **el lobo dijo que nos contaría de su vida en el mundo humano, tenemos que aprender si algún día queremos ir ahí.**

**-sí, vamos**

Los chicos salieron de casita, la ocultaron con algunas ramas y se encaminaron a ver al lobo.

**-oye Toothless**

**-que**

**-sabes… odio estudiar**

-**ja, yo también.**

*****…..*****…..

**Y se acabo**

**Odette espero que te gustara la historia, si no ya sabes deja un comentario y te escribo otra.**

**Lamento tanto el retraso, pero la bendita escuela no me ha dejado tiempo.**

**Pd. el lobito del final es el que aparece en la canción de Gotika, ya sabes el apuesto lobo enamorado de las dos caperucitas, por si les interesa verlo.**

**nuevamente perdón por el retraso T-T .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Para mi querida Paloma-san, espero te guste.**

*********….********

**Metro**

¡Maldito Tirano! ¿Porque su estúpido jefe tenía que explotarlo en el trabajo? ¡Era un sádico! que no les dejaba tiempo ni para el café. Y justamente ese día le tenía que cargar el trabajo… ¡Mendigo!

-**Agh…no puede ser….**

Los ojos esmeralda contemplaban frustrados la calle, una torrencial lluvia caía en la ciudad, las gotas eran gruesas (caían de lao debido al viento), la gente corría de un lado a otro buscando refugio, los autos reducían su marcha para evitar accidentes.

Hiccup se acercó a la parada, esperando por un taxi, pero como siempre ocurre, cuando más los necesitas, es cuando menos aparecen. Guardo su portafolio debajo de su chamarra y echo a correr directo a la estación, si tenía suerte alcanzaría el último tren; bajo con cuidado las escaleras, buscando no resbalar, e ingreso con cuidado a la estación.

El lugar estaba casi desierto, se veía personas en el pasillo principal, hombres mayores que regresaban tras una jornada dura de trabajo, el chico les saludo tímidamente al pasar a su lado, estos devolvieron el saludo de forma cortes. Bajo las escaleras hasta el andén, no había nadie ahí, esto lo incomodo un poco, ojala y el último tren no se hubiese marchado ya, se asomó a las vías, no se acercaba nada, solo se veía esa enorme garganta de asfalto, adornada con pequeñas luces, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mirando de vez en cuando su reloj, ya pasaba de la media noche… ¿y si ya no había más trenes?, genial, estaba seguro que afuera tampoco encontraría transporte con semejante lluvia, dio un suspiro. Lo mejor sería subir a la oficina y preguntar si aún había trenes, así al menos tendría una idea de que hacer a continuación.

Estaba pos subir a la oficina cuando un pitazo capto su atención, una luz amarilla se acercaba por esa enorme garganta de concreto. Hiccup dio un suspiro aliviado…parece que si lo había alcanzado. Escucho unos pasos acercándose por las escaleras y algunas voces, parece que no sería el único pasajero. El chico ingreso en el último vagón.

Hiccup ingreso rápidamente, alcanzo a oír como los demás corrían para alcanzarlo. El vagón venia casi desierto, el castaño se sentó en medio, dio un rápido vistazo. En la parte final, al lado de la puerta, se encontraba sentada una señora y su hija, la mujer se veía cansada y comenzaba a dormitar, por su parte la pequeña (de unos 6 años) brincaba feliz en el asiento, mirando la ventana, esto le provoco una sonrisa al chic; frente a él se encontraba una chica pelirroja, de cabello chico y largo, la joven mecía su cabeza, traía unos audífonos puestos por lo que Hiccup concluyo que venía oyendo música; por último, en el otro extremo se encontraba un anciano, el hombre estaba apoyado en su bastón y se encontraba dormido, Hiccup podía escuchar algunos leves ronquidos.

El chico suspiro cansado, tal vez podía dormitar un poco, después de toda su parada era la última. El día fue agotador, corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo papeles, escuchando los gritos de su jefe y el nerviosismo de sus compañeros, el pobre chico no logro salir a comer, algo que lamento mucho ya que no había desayunado casi nada, pero eso no fue todo, su día empeoro cuando llego trabajo de otra oficina y el patrón no les dejo salir hasta terminarlo…pasada la media noche.

El chico cerró los ojos cansado…ah, renunciaría si la paga no fuera muy buena.

Paso dos estaciones y el tren comenzó a ir más lento, parece que la lluvia comenzaba a afectar también el transporte.

PLISSS (algo así como el sonido de la puerta abriéndose)

Un joven ingreso de otro vagón, parece que aun llovía, ya que su ropa se veía mojada. El pelinegro se sentó al lado de un somnoliento Hiccup. El castaño comenzó a dormitar, coloco sus manos arriba del portafolio (que se encontraba en sus piernas) y cerró los ojos, alcanzo a ver como la chiquilla de enfrente le sonreía al pasajero a su lado.

Mientras dormitaba comenzó a sentir un poco de calor, proveniente de la persona a su lado, era una sensación agradable y placentera, por lo que se relajó. El tren continúo avanzando, lento, a vuelta de rueda. Escucho los gritos felices de la niña, los ronquidos del abuelo y la risita de la chica de enfrente, así como la respiración calmada de la persona a su lado.

Un ligero hormigueo en su pierna le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y dar un ligero salto en su asiento…llamando la atención del sujeto de al lado y su vecina de enfrente.

**-¿pesadillas?,** pregunto burlón el azabache a su lado.

**-¿eh?... ¡ah!...lo...lo siento**

El pequeño bajo la mirada apenado mientras se sonrojaba, la voz de ese sujeto…era muy sensual…aparte…tenía unos ojos verde tóxicos muy hermosos. Nervioso dirigió su mirada a un costado directamente a la niña.

La pequeña rubia gritaba alegre los colores de las luces que alumbraban el túnel ¡Rojo! ¡Azul! ¡Verde! ¡Amarillo! la niña brincaba feliz en su asiento, pero en ocasiones bajaba de su asiento y corría al de enfrente para ver las luces del otro lado.

Hiccup miraba con un poco de envidia a la pequeña… ¿Por qué no se quedó en esa edad? sin preocupaciones o responsabilidades… ¡ah!...la vida no era justa.

Tic, tic, tic (ya saben, mis pésimos efectos)

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron asustados, podía sentir como algo trepaba por su pierna, un ligero roce, casi imperceptible, subiendo desde el asiento.

¡Oh Dios Mío!, ¡una cucaracha!...eso tenía que ser, había leído reportajes sobre carachas gigantes que habitan en el metro (y en todo el mundo), estaba por retirar el portafolio y ver al animal…Wack con el asco y pavor que les tenía a los insectos (culpen a la niñera por ponerle "Mimic" y "la Mosca" para entretenerlo).

**-¡ji! ¡ji! ¡ji!**

La jovial risa de la chica desvió su atención y lo obligo a levantar la vista… e inesperadamente el hormigueo termino.

La chica miraba sonrojada al frente, tenía los ojos grandes, como borreguito, reía, se sonrojaba, desviaba la mirada y la regresaba al frente para volver a reír. Hiccup rodo los ojos, genial, le tenía que tocar una chica con las hormonas alborotadas, decidió ignorar a la precoz muchacha y seguir durmiendo.

Un nuevo hormigueo lo tenso, maldición, el animalito seguía moviéndose en los pliegues de su pantalón, por qué demonios le pasa….auch….un…momento. El castaño giro la cara de manera brusca a un costado, su compañero y la chica lo miraron confundidos por unos segundos, para después continuar con lo suyo.

Clavo su mirada en la ventana, inclinando la cabeza, por lo que su cabello oculto levemente su cara, en especial sus sonrojadas mejillas, de acuerdo, número uno…. ¡ningún mendigo animal camina en círculos por el mismo lugar!, presionando de vez en cuando… ¡ni mucho menos rasga el pantalón como si quisiera arrancártelo!

Mordiendo levemente su labio, dirigió su mirada a su compañero, en especial a su chaqueta. El morocho traía una chamarra negra, muy holgada a su parecer, la prenda se encontraba abierta por el frente, el chico estaba recargado con una de sus manos en la rodilla y mirando a la chica de enfrente, esto sería norma si no fuera por algo…la mano izquierda del tipo. Su mano izquierda se encontraba fuera de la manga, oculta por los pliegues de la prenda de pana, se encontraba muy pegada a la pierna de Hiccup…y…uno de sus dedos…el medio… se entretenía presionando y trazando círculos en el pantalón del castaño.

Hiccup cambio la vista a la ventana, molesto. Su compañero de asiento ni siquiera le prestaba atención, se encontraba más entretenido mirando a la niña pelirroja de enfrente… ¡bah!...posiblemente ni se daba cuenta, tal vez pensaba que jugaba con su prenda, digo…era obvio que su atención se encontraba en otro lugar… o tal vez quería tocar el asiento, ya saben hacer figuritas imaginarias con tus dedos en esa superficie de plástico duro. Solo que…se equivocó de lugar. Hiccup estaba por hacérselo ver cuando el morocho se inclinó un poco más…para hablar con la chica.

**-¿Qué escuchas?,** pregunto sonriente

**-¿eh?... ¿ah?... bueno…yo**

Sip, en definitiva, su atención no estaba ahí.

Un nuevo hormigueo lo hizo palidecer, podía sentir como un segundo dedo se deslizaba por su prenda; los dos intrusos bailaban, imitando ligeros pasitos, los cuales subían como pequeñas arañas, para después bajar y trazar círculos y demás figuras; el castaño comenzaba a sentir ligeros calambres y hormigueos, nervioso giro la vista a su compañero… ese infeliz se encontraba hablando con la chica…muy quitado de la pena. Los ojos esmeralda se endurecieron, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, estaba por reclamar pero, un nuevo roce le hizo morder sus labios y bajar la mirada.

La mano del morocho comenzó a deslizarse por un costado de la pierna del chico, lenta…y sensual.

Hiccup bajo la mirada, colocándola en las mangas de su chamarra, el chico cerro los ojos y apretó la correa de su portafolio; sentía como esa mano intrusa se deslizaba, provocando hormigueo…y calor, en todas las partes que tocaba.

Las risitas bobas de la chica hacían eco en sus oídos… ¡demonios! si le estaba coqueteando a la chica, entonces… ¿Por qué diablos lo manoseaba a él? ¿Por qué no se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja?, estaba seguro de que a ella no le molestaría ser manoseada.

Pasaron tres estaciones y todo continuaba igual, la joven se encontraba tan hipnotizada por esos ojos tóxicos que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría debajo del portafolio.

Hiccup continuaba con la mirada gacha y sonrojado, mordiendo su labio y apretando la correa de su portafolio, el chico sentía sus mejillas arder, la mano hacia caricias muy sensuales y delicadas…poco a poco se acercaba a su entrepierna.

**-y ¿no te da miedo?, vas muy lejos a la escuela y ya es tarde**

**-no, se cuidarme muy bien, aparte mi colonia es muy tranquila**.

La plática entre el morocho y la pelirroja seguía, las preguntas eran meras frivolidades, parecía más bien que el chico solo hablaba por hablar…entreteniendo a la joven. La chica tomo un respiro, intentando armarse de valor, le preguntaría, a ese apuesto joven, si podría acompañarla a su casa, si no tenía inconveniente, después de todo él dijo que era peligroso para andar sola de noche. Pero antes de hablar el morocho la detuvo, se encontraban en una estación y el metro anunciaba el cierre de puertas.

**-¿no mencionaste que esta es tu parada?…si no te apresuras la vas a perder y no creo que encuentres un tren de regreso**, hablo divertido

**-¿eh?... ¡ay no!**

La joven se levantó como resorte, se echó su mochila al hombro y se abalanzó contra la puerta, logro salir de milagro, por poco y la aplastan las puertas, ya afuera dio un suspiro de alivio, por suerte no se pasó de su…un momento… ¡Nooooo!, se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza mientras veía el tren partir… ¡diablos!, perdió su oportunidad.

**-ja, ja, ja, pero que chica tan graciosa, ¿no crees?**

**-mju**

El vagón se había llenado con las risas del morocho y los gritos de la pequeña mientras avanzaba.

Je, ahora sin un molesto espectador, cerca, podía dar rienda suelta a su diversión.

El castaño reprimió un gemido, mordiendo sus labios, la voraz mano se había dirigido directamente a su muslo, acariciando de forma sensual, dando alguno que otro pellizco y apretón.

De acuerdo, delante de él se encontraba una palanca de emergencia, solo tenía que empujar al sujeto y activarla, en cuanto llagara la policía lo denunciaría por acoso.

Pero antes de que Hiccup pudiese hacerlo, un golpe seco y un quejido inundo el lugar. El pobre anciano se fue de bruces, su bastón resbalo y él se dio de lleno en la cara. Las risas del pelinegro y la pequeña no se hicieron esperar; el anciano los miro molesto, pero poco le importo a ese par de bribones que continuaron riendo.

**-lo…lo siento.**

Hiccup miro apenado al anciano y se disculpó, molesto le dio un codazo al morocho, mirándolo enojado, el azabache soltó un leve quejido y se disculpó con el anciano.

La señora, que se había despertado por el golpe y las risas de su hija, obligo también a la pequeña a disculparse, pero después de la disculpa el morocho y la pequeña continuaron riendo bajo, ocasionando un suspiro de resignación en sus acompañantes.

Pasaron otra estación y el tren seguía a vuelta de rueda. El calor en el cuerpo de Hiccup aumentaba, los dedos del azabache continuaban avanzando, como pequeñas serpientes, directo a su ingle.

¡Suficiente! ese pervertido se estaba pasando, no importaba si era más alto, o fuerte, con un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles, una mirada hipnótica o una voz seductora y varonil… ¡no! Ese sujeto merecía un escarmiento y se lo iba a dar. Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron furioso (lo cual ensancho su sonrisa).

**-quita tú…**

**JA, JA, JA, YA CALLATE**

Unos gritos provenientes de otro vagón lo detuvieron, alguien se acercaba armando un gran alboroto.

El azabache retiro su mano y se pegó más a él, de forma protectora.

Dos sujetos entraron al vagón, ambos de aspecto…poco amable. Los individuos se venían empujando y hablando en voz alta. La señora abrazo a su hija, mirando al frente, asustada; Hiccup, por su parte, desvió la mirada, pero les veía de reojo, mientras su mano se aferraba a la chamarra del azabache, que los veía molesto.

Los hombres continuaban "jugando", por su olor y movimientos se veía que se encontraban algo…elevados. Entre sus juegos chocaron con el anciano, este los vio enojado y comenzó a reprenderles. Hiccup miro asustado como los jóvenes empezaron a empujar al viejo, golpeando con fuerza sus hombros, escucho un gruñido por parte de su compañero y observo como se levantó.

El castaño le detuvo, brevemente, tomando su mano.

-**ten cuidado**, advirtió en un susurro.

Su compañero le guiño el ojo y se acercó a…hablar, con los muchachos.

**-y bien viejo… ¿Qué nos decías?**

**-ja, mira, no se puede parar sin el bastón**

**-valla, pobre abuelo, es un completo inútil, ja, ja, ja**

Uno de los sujetos le había arrebatado el bastón, mientras apretaba su hombro con fuerza. El anciano manoteaba intentando zafarse. Antes de que el malandrín dijera algo, un dolor en su brazo le hizo gritar.

El azabache le torció la muñeca, obligándole a tirar el bastón, la giro y lo obligo a hincarse en el suelo, ante la mirada de asombro del viejo, su compañero intento ayudar, sacó una navaja de su chaqueta y se dispuso a atacar al azabache, pero…gulp…en menos de un segundo, el brillo del cañón, de un arma, se posiciono frente a su cara, retrocedió espantado chocando contra la puerta.

El tren llego a la siguiente estación, la puerta se abrió en cámara lenta, dos uniformados se encontraban haciendo su ronda, asegurándose de que toda la gente que bajara se marchara y poder cerrar la estación. Al percatarse de la escena, rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas y le apuntaron al azabache, ordenándole bajar el arma.

**-cálmense…soy policía, **hablo tranquilo, soltó al chico y mostro su placa, -**ven**

¬¬ Genial, ahora no podría denunciarlo por acoso.

El anciano, el azabache y los dos delincuentes bajaron del vagón, esto ocasionó un suspiro de alivio en Hiccup y la mujer, pero por desgracia retraso el avance…más. Después de algunos minutos el cierre de puertas fue anunciado, el morocho alcanzo a ingresar antes de que estas se cerraran.

**-ah, listo, ellos se encargaran,** le informo a Hiccup mientras se sentaba a su lado

**-mju,** el chico solo asintió con la cabeza

El tren avanzo y los chicos regresaron a su…actividad recreativa, Hiccup cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, el chico mordía su labio mientras escuchaba a su compañero burlarse de esos dos tipos, parece que al bajar el anciano les había dado unos buenos bastonazos, el castaño estaba idiotizado, las caricias eran más sensuales y la mano ya se encontraba en su entrepierna, estimulando tenuemente encima de la ropa. Logro sentir como la otra mano del azabache lo sujetaba de la mejilla, obligándole a voltear, entrecerró los ojos y espero el momento, su compañero se acercaba despacio a su boca.

tap, tap, ta, ….pum

El ruido de unas pisaditas y el golpe seco a su lado los saco de su ensoñación.

**-¡Hola!**

Dos hermosos iris azules les miraban curiosos. La pequeña rubia corrió emocionada hacia ellos, deseosa de conocer al héroe del viejo, primero se sentó al lado de Hiccup, pero no tardo ni tres segundos en subirse a sus piernas, aplastando su portafolio…y una mano traviesa…la cual, presiono más…auch.

**-¿eres policía?,** pregunto emocionada dando saltitos en las piernas de Hiccup.

**-Si cariño, lo soy**, respondió tranquilo el pelinegro, le molestaba un poco el peso extra, pero el lugar donde estaba su mano…para nada.

**\- ¿y atrapas a los malos?**

**-sí, atrapo a los malos princesa, esos dos eran hombres muy malos.**

**-¡Camicazi!,** la mujer veía avergonzada a su hija, -**cariño no molestes a los señores**

-**pero mami, él es policía**, respondió haciendo un puchero.

**-ja, ja, no se preocupe, no nos molesta… ¿verdad?**

¡Mendigo pervertido!… -**no, no molesta, está bien señora**. Hiccup sujeto a la pequeña de su espalada, para que no fuera a resbalarse.

La mujer asintió aliviada, al menos no se veían malas personas…nooo, que va.

-**y ¿atrapas a muchos hombres malos? y ¿dónde los encierras? y ¿todos visten así de feo?**

Por tres estaciones la pequeña los inundo con preguntas… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué esa estación tenía que ser tan larga? ¡Pinche metro!, ¿Por qué iba a vuelta de rueda? Hiccup le sonreía a la chiquilla, la cual ya se había acurrucado en su estómago, la pequeña continuaba preguntando mientras jugaba con las manos del morocho, entrelazando sus dedos, el azabache respondía alegre a las preguntas de la pequeña, en ocasiones desviaba la mirada al castaño…insinuándole algo, Hiccup entendió la mirada, por lo que bajo la cabeza apenado y notablemente sonrojado.

**-¡Camicazi! ¡Cariño tenemos que bajar!**

La mujer se paró cargando una gran petaca, se acercó a la puerta y espero a su hija. La rubia se despidió dándole un beso a cada uno de los chicos en la mejilla, bajo de un brinco delas piernas de Hiccup y se reunió con su madre. El tren paro y las damas bajaron del vagón, Hiccup y su acompañante las despidieron sonrientes.

**-auch…esta pesadita**, se quejó el moreno mientras retiraba la mano y la sacudía.

Hiccup lo miro furioso, estaba por reclamarle pero los labios del otro lo callaron. El azabache comenzó a besarlo de forma posesiva, arrojo el portafolio al piso y coloco su mano en la entrepierna del menor, como había deseado hacerlo desde que se sentó a su lado. Con calma comenzó a estimularlo, acariciando de forma sensual, con un poco de presión y movimientos circulares. Podía escuchar los gemidos que el menor daba entre cada beso.

Ese maldito pervertido, como se atrevía, que tal si llegaba algún pasajero de los vagones de enfrente…o alguien subía en la siguiente estación y les veía… ¿acaso no le importaba?

Logro sentir como el moreno lo aplastaba un poco más, mientas sus dedos viajaban a su cinturón y empezaban a desabrocharlo, para acto seguido bajar el cierra. Los besos que le daba eran cada vez más demandantes y pasionales, el castaño podía sentir como le robaba el aire de sus pulmones, pese a ello se negaba a terminarlos, incluso atrajo más a su compañero abrazando su cuello, mientras sus piernas se ocupaban en aprisionar a la traviesa mano.

**-¡Ah!... ¡ah!...mmmmm…**

Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, su ya erecto pene se deshacía en las caricias que su experimentado amante le otorgaba, podía sentir como sus jugos comenzaban a empapar la mano de su compañero, así como el calor que comenzaba a quemar sus entrañas. El morocho abandono sus labios y comenzó a descender por su cuello, dejando visibles marcas para el día de mañana, Hiccup cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar, mientras sus manos se deleitaban con el cabello negro del ojiverde.

Los gemidos del menor le volvían loco, así como ese cacho de carne que tenía en sus manos, dio unos cuantos chupetones más antes de separarse y abrir su pantalón, liberando su urgido miembro que ya se empezaba a asfixiar con la ropa. Tomo al castaño, con un poco de brusquedad, bajo sus pantalones y lo sentó en sus piernas.

**-¡Ahhhh!**

El menor gimió al sentir como el miembro de su amante se frotaba en sus glúteos, excitado se recargo en el fornido pecho de su compañero, balanceando levemente sus caderas. Logro sentir como una delas manos del morocho se abría paso en su camisa, deslizándose hasta sus pezones, un sonoro gemido broto de su garganta al sentir como este era tomado entre los dedeos del azabache, los dedos comenzaron a delinearlo, formando círculos en su areola, antes de tomar el botoncito rosa, el azabache comenzó a jalarlo despacio, lento, torturándolo, lo jalaba un poco y después le sumía, ocasionando ligeros calambres en el castaño.

Oír los gemidos del menor era un verdadero placer, comenzó a saborear su cuello de nuevo, quería dejar marcas muy visibles, que todos se dieran cuanta que ese hermoso pecoso ya tenía dueño…y era él, comenzó a masturbarlo con más ahínco, el pene del chico se encontraba realmente duro…y caliente. Pero no era el único, estaba consciente de lo despertado que estaba el suyo, y no era para menos, los dos montecitos de carne se balanceaban de forma deliciosa, aprisionándole, incitándole a profanarlos.

Los ojos de Hiccup miraron excitados y temerosos como llegaron a otra estación, el chico reprimió sus gemidos, mientras temblaba, aunque no sabía si por la excitación o por el miedo de ser descubiertos, sus ojos se contrajeron mirando la puerta a su lado, temeroso de que alguien entrara…por fortuna no fu así, el tren se marchó sin recoger o dejar algún pasajero.

Su compañero por su parte no prestaba atención, se encontraba muy ocupado saboreando, tocando y marcando el cuerpo del castaño.

Pasaron cuatro estaciones igual, y en cada una de ellas el corazón de Hiccup se aceleraba como el de un conejo. Pero el final estaba cerca.

**-pa…para…para…ahhhh…Too…ah**

Hiccup no podía proferir palabras coherentes, su cuerpo se encontraba tan sumido en el placer que le costaba trabajo pensar, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, el fin dela línea estaba cerca, tres estaciones más y llegarían.

**-To…ah….Tooo….no…ahhhh, ¡Tothless!...no.**

**-relajate amor.**

**-ah, no Tooothless para…ah…ya…ya casi llegamos…mmmm…**

El azabache bufo molesto, eso era verdad…pero.

Hiccup soltó un suspiro al sentir como su amante retiraba sus manos y boca de su cuerpo, parece que finalmente había entrado en razón, o almenos eso esperaba…pero…por desgracia no fue así. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al sentir como su cuerpo era jalado, en menos de un minuto el pequeño se encontró recargado en el asiento, sujetándose para no chocar con él, nervioso giro la vista a su compañero, el cual se había colocado a sus espaldas.

**-Toothless…. ¿qué haces?**

**-lo siento Hiccup, pero tenemos que bajar esta erección cariño, **susurro sensual, -**no querrás salir así ¿verdad?**

El castaño trago grueso, nervioso por lo que su pareja tenía planeado, antes de poder protestar el morocho lo embistió, un sonoro gemido broto de su garganta, su compañero había entrado sin ninguna cautela y se movía de forma brusca y rápida. Toothless sujeto su cadera con fuerza mientras profanaba el santuario del menor. Hiccup gemía adolorido, las estocadas le llevaban al paraíso, si bien dolió al principio, su cuerpo no tardo en acostumbrarse a la intromisión, antes de llegar a la siguiente estación, el joven se encontraba empujando, suplicando por más mientras buscaba aumentar el contacto, las manos de Toothless comenzaron a descender por sus caderas, delineando sus bien formadas nalgas, comenzaron a adentrarse, llegaron a su estómago y se entretuvieron un poco con su ombligo, bajando con tremenda calma hasta la ingle del chico. Hiccup gemía complacido, el chico suplicaba por más, sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse y sus brazos empezaban a fallarle, renuentes de seguir cargándolo, dio un brinco cuando su amante se apodero de su pene, podía sentir como el morocho lo estimulaba, acorde a sus fieras estocadas, unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, estaba llegando al límite.

El metro llegaba a la última estación, disminuyo la velocidad, las vías se encontraban levemente húmedas (debido a la lluvia), las luces parpadearon algunos segundos, antes de que una voz electrónica suplicara un poco de paciencia, mientras la marcha se detenía.

"_disculpen las molestias, el tren se detendrá unos minutos por fallas técnicas, en breve reanudaremos el servicio, por su comprensión gracias"._

¡Oh Sí!

Toothless no perdió tiempo, salió de su pequeño, ganándose un gruñido de molestia por parte del castaño, sin mucho cuidado acostó a Hiccup en el suelo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras frotaba a su compañero en la entrada del menor.

Hiccup lo rodeo con sus piernas…ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento le retiro el pantalón y su bóxer, el chico se desasía en los besos, sentía el roce del pantalón en las piernas, pero no le importaba, con mucho esfuerzo separo a su compañero para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-ah…apresúrate, antes de que inicie la marcha, rápido Toothless te quiero dentro…termina.**

**-Como desees.**

Ni tardo ni perezoso se apresuró a cumplir la orden de su pareja, tomo al chico del trasero y entro con fuerza, tal como la vez anterior, Hiccup grito excitado, el chico se aferró a la espalda de su amante jadeando cerca de su oído, el morocho no tardo en abalanzarse a sus labios, se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro se ocupaba en atender la erección de Hiccup.

El castaño ya no aguanto más, la presión de ser descubiertos y el inmenso placer que su compañero le regalaba lo llevo al límite, el castaño arqueo su espalda y grito en medio del beso mientras apretaba con fuerza la prenda de pana, como si su vida dependiese de ello, eyaculando en la mano de su compañero, manchando parte de su camisa y pantalón.

Los espasmos de Hiccup contrajeron la entrada del chico, aprisionando de forma asfixiante el miembro del mayor. Toothless sintió un calambre al sufrir semejante presión, eso y el gemido que murió en su boca, por parte de Hiccup, lo llevaron al límite, dio unas cuantas embestidas más antes de terminar, llenando con su cálida semilla al menor. Espero algunos segundos antes de salir, con cuidado, de su pequeño. Tomo unas bocanadas de aire y se levantó, ayudando a Hiccup a levantarse, el menor se vistió tan rápido como pudo, ayudado por su amante, ambos se sentaron respirando agitados, con cariño atrajo a Hiccup en un abrazo, este recargo su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, Toothless comenzó a besar su cabello, mientras frotaba sus brazos.

El tren entro en la última estación, las puertas se abrieron mientras la voz mecánica anunciaba el fin del viaje y suplicaba nadie permaneciera abordo.

Salieron con paso tranquilo, las únicas personas aparte de ellos eran tres mujeres que bajaban del primer vagón…con razón nadie escucho sus gritos de éxtasis total.

**-y… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir eh?**

Toothless cargo el portafolio y tomo a su amante de la mano. Hiccup no dijo nada, el chico tenía la mirada gacha y se veía algo molesto.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

Hiccup no respondió, desvió la mirada y continuo caminando, mientras empezaba a soltar su mano. Esto molesto al azabache, por lo que le jalo, girándole para que lo viera.

**-te estoy hablando Hiccup, ¿Por qué…**

**-¡¿Por qué le coqueteaste a esa chica?!** Reclamo molesto, acto seguido se soltó y comenzó a caminar a la salida

Toothless se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, abría y cerraba sus ojos sin entender muy bien, de repente se empezó a reír y corrió detrás de su pareja, le encantaban las escenas de celo de su niño, alcanzo a Hiccup en el pasillo que conectaba el andén con la salida, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazo y comenzó a besarle de forma posesiva, Hiccup le empujo tenuemente, pero sin alejarlo por completo.

**-lo siento amor, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ni modo de decirle: "disculpa pero quiero manosear a mi esposo, te molestaría ver a otro lado"** se excusó el mayor.

**-eso es lo más idiota que has dicho Toothless, ahora suéltame, ya van a cerrar y quiero llegar a casa.**

-**mmm, nop, no te dejare ir hasta que digas que me perdonas**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!**

**-entonces nos quedamos aquí hasta mañana**

**-¡Toothless basta!**, intento liberarse pero no lo consiguió, su pareja le tenía fuertemente atrapado

**-tú decides**

**-te juro que te voy a…**

**-vamos, solo tienes que decir, ¡te perdono Toothless pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!**

**-tu grrrr…**

-**mira que ya van a cerrar eh**

**-¡Agh!...está bien… te perdono, ¿contento? ahora vámonos**

-**mmm, no…eso sonó muy seco, haber otra vez, pero cuando termines me tienes que besar**, exigió sonriente

**-¡¿Qué?!**

Se empezó a escuchar la voz mecánica, suplicando que todos se retiraran porque la estación cerraría sus puertas. Hiccup miro furioso a su pareja, el cual le miraba divertido, tomo un profundo suspiro antes de hablar.

-**está bien… ¡Te perdono Toothless, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!, ¿entendiste?**

**-si amor… y ¿mi beso?,** pregunto inocente.

El castaño podía sentir como una venita se hinchaba en la frente, pero ya no quería perder más tiempo, tomo a su compañero del cuello y lo atrajo a su boca, fue un beso rápido, pero lleno de amor. Al azabache le habría gustado profundizar más la acción, pero él tampoco quería terminar en ese lugar toda la noche, por lo que se apresuró a caminar a la salida, arrastrando a su compañero con él; el vigilante les despidió amistoso, los chicos subieron las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar directo a su apartamento.

Toothless le comentaba que se cansó de esperarlo en casa, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo, cuando llego le informaron que se acababa de marchar, hecho a correr al metro esperando alcanzarle ahí, ya que era poco probable que se fuese en taxi, de milagro entro en el primer vagón, de ahí camino al último, ya que a Hiccup le fascinaba viajar en ese y estaba seguro de encontrarlo ahí.

**-lamento el retraso, ese tirano se la paso cargándonos el trabajo todo el día y cuando estaba por salir, llego trabajo de la oficina de su hijo y nos obligó a quedarnos hasta terminar.**

**-por qué no le dijiste que tenías que ir a casa a atender a tu marido y punto.**

**-oh, sí claro, le iba a decir: ¡disculpe jefe, pero es mi aniversario y me gustaría ir a casa con mi pareja, no le molesta ¿verdad?!**

**-pues si**

**-¡Por dios Toothless!, Merciless no festeja ni el suyo y crees que dejara a sus empleados que lo hagan, es imposible**

**-¡agh!, bueno, ya después me desquito.**

**-Ah no, nada de desquites, ese cabron aún no deja de sospechar que tú tienes que ver con las multas fantasmas que le aparecieron, no deja de insinuármelo a cada rato.**

**-pero Hiccup…**

**-nada de peros, dije que no y es no.**

**-Ah, bueno.**

Cuando llegaron a casa Hiccup se quedó con el ojo cuadrado, parece que su azabache se había esforzado mucho este año. La mesa se encontraba adornada con velas y flores, así como una suculenta cena; el Castaño sonrió y se giró a besar a su pareja, de forma lenta y sensual.

-**y… ¿quieres cenar algo?**, pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

**-mmm….no… te importa si vamos a la cama**

**-eso depende…. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-¡Toothless!**

**-amor es nuestro aniversario, ¡no sería un buen aniversario sin otra noche de bodas!,** exclamo asiendo un puchero.

**-pro si te la acabo de dar…y no en un muy buen lugar.**

-**pero eso fu e muy rápido, sabes que me gusta disfrutarte con calma, hacerte el amor lentamente, disfrutar de tus caricias**, mientras hablaba comenzó a desprender la ropa del castaño- **aparte, eso solo fue un entremés.**

Hiccup se dejó mimar, se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, mientras se entretenía acariciando su cabello, aunque odiara admitirlo él también tenía ganas de más, ya que le gustaba disfrutar de todo el ritual que su esposo le daba antes de poseerlo.

-**está bien**, hablo entre los besos, -**vamos al platillo principal.**

Toothless l cargo, cual novia, y comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación, valla, parece que ese aperitivo no había resultado tan mal, quizás el otro año intentaría otra cosa parecida, claro que no sería en el metro de nuevo, posiblemente en algún estacionamiento, el baño de algún restaurante, o porque no…un asensos con puertas de cristal, eso sería a muy excitante.

Con cuidado acostó a su preciosa carga en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse…total, ya tendría un año para planearlo.

**Fin**

***********…..*********

**De acuerdo a tu correo querías el tema de un Aniversario, o almenos eso entendí, y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que con una micro celebración espontanea; el lugar la verdad se me ocurrió porque venía en el metro, pero no , no vi nada de eso, aunque por desgracia si me quede atorada por una hora en una estación y para distraerme comencé a pensar en todas las cosas que se podrían hacer en ese tiempo y …pues esto es lo que salió; perdón por no poner a Toothless como hibrido, pero se me fue la onda y hasta releer tu comentario me di cuenta de mi error, espero no te moleste.**

**Ojala y te gustara, sino…pues después te escribiré otro. Lo prometo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Para mi querida Lady Nightmare thmda ^-^, perdón el retraso querida, pero la escuela, ustedes saben T-T.**

**Tu petición hablaba sobre las creepypastas. Por lo que decidí hacer el fic como una pequeña historia de terror, espero te guste.**

*****…..*****…..*****

**Espejos**

El joven se balanceaba sobre sus pies, recargado en la puerta de su cabaña, observando como el atardecer pintaba los arboles con tonos, naranjas, rojos y marrón, era una vista hermosa, digna de una pintura…pese a ello…no le prestaba atención, su tiempo se acababa y él aun no tomaba una decisión.

Cuando el sol se marchó, y las estrellas empezaron a inundar el lugar, decidió entrar.

Su cabaña no era muy amplia o lujosa, contaba solo con dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala/estudio, el baño y la cocina, nada más. El joven se había mudado hace año y medio. Harto dela vida citadina, asqueado de la contaminación…y las personas. Le gustaba estar ahí, rodeado por la naturaleza, alejado delos crímenes y demás, era un lugar agradable, donde podía trabajar en paz, sin presiones…bueno, no tantas.

Lo primero que observo al entrar, fue un espejo de cuerpo completo, ubicado en el pasillo de la entrada, se acercó despacio y delineo el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos…que gracioso, todo había iniciado con un espejo.

*****…..*****…..

Cuando Hipo cumplió 8 años, su abuela le regalo un espejo, una hermosa pieza de dos metros de alto y uno de ancho, protegida por un fino marco de roble bellamente ornamentado, lleno de flores, hojas y pequeños animalitos del bosque, una antigüedad, le dijo su abuela. Sus padres lo colocaron en su cuarto, el chiquitín estaba fascinado con la pieza, en especial con las figuras talladas en la madera, las cuales se veían muy reales; La pieza se encontraba al lado de su cama, ocupando gran parte de la pared, Hipo se levantaba todos los días y lo saludaba, como si se tratara de una persona, le tomo tanto cariño que termino por ponerle nombres a los animalitos tallados en el marco. Daniel, Luis y Marcos, eran los tres pajarillos que adornaban la parte superior, acurrucados en sus nidos; Drogo y Mime, las dos ardillas que se encontraban jugando en el árbol de manzanas en el costado izquierdo; Duncan y Selene los conejos del lado derecho, ocultos en un campo de flores; Evan estaba al final, un enorme lobo, echado en una piedra, custodiando la parte baja del espejo.

Hipo podía pasar horas mirándolo, inventando fabulosas historias de él y sus amigos, en ocasiones el niño las pintaba y representaba, para sus padres no era raro escucharlo hablar solo…bueno, hablarles a sus amigos imaginarios. Los adultos nunca se opusieron a ese juego, sabían que su hijo casi no tenía amigos, ya que era un chico tímido y bajito, le costaba mucho socializar con los demás, por lo que no se les hacía raro verlo todas las tardes en su cuarto hablando en vos alta, luchando contra monstros y demás cosas, acompañado por las figuras del espejo…al menos en la imaginación del pequeño.

Fue una tarde lluviosa cuando todo comenzó, se encontraba acosado en el piso de su cuarto, balanceando sus pies y pintando a Evan con una pelota multicolor. Su madre preparaba la cena y su padre aun no regresaba del trabajo.

-CRICK-

Fue muy tenue, pero Hipo podría jurar que escucho un ruido, volteo a todos lados pero no había nada, espero algunos segundos sin obtener respuesta, se encogió de hombros y regreso a su actividad, esa noche no ocurrió nada más… pero al despertar. El pequeño se encontró con una grata sorpresa, una pelota multicolor en el piso, idéntica la que el dibujo, grito alegre y comenzó a jugar con ella, siempre había deseado una pelota así, pero jamás había encontrado una en las jugueterías, bajo a desayunar al oír el llamado de su madre, un breve chirrido broto de algún lugar, pero Hipo no lo escucho ya que azoto la puerta al salir.

Por dos años los pequeños milagritos se repitieron nueve veces, juguetes especiales, que el pequeño inventaba para sus amigos, aparecían por arte de magia en su cuarto; el niño estaba seguro de que eran regalo de sus padres, por lo que les llenaba de besos y abrazos en compensación. Por su parte estos selo atribuían a su conyugue, papá creía que los juguetes los compraba mamá y viceversa, nunca se reclamaron por ellos, Hipo era un buen niño y se merecía algún capricho de vez en cuando.

Para los once años el pequeño fue mandado a una escuela especial, sus padres lo inscribieron en un internado muy exclusivo e importante, les costó muchísimo ahorrar para la cuota, pero lo lograron, era un sacrificio que tenían que hacer si querían darle una buena educación al pequeño.

Hipo se marchó en poco tiempo, a una fría y obscura habitación ubicada en un edificio azul, lejos de sus padres y sus amigos.

Durante siete años Hipo vivió el infierno; si era una escuela impecable, con excelentes laboratorios, buenos maestros, áreas de juegos, una enorme biblioteca y excelentes talleres, tal vez lo único malo eran…los alumnos.

El chico era apreciado por sus profesores, ya que era listo, educado y amable, con el único que no se llevaba era su maestro de deportes, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo era muy malo en esa área, era más bajo, débil, enfermizo y algo torpe, si llegaba a la mitad de su rutina de ejercicios era un milagro, por tal motivo su profesor se la cargaba contra él, en ocasiones volviéndole objeto de burlas para sus compañeros.

Esa fue una de las pruebas más difíciles para el castaño, sus compañeros aprovechaban las clases para agredirle físicamente, le arrojaban el balón con mucha fuerza, lo tiraban al correr e incluso estuvieron a punto de ahogarlo en la piscina.

Hipo jamás se quejó o lo denuncio, el chico no deseaba meterse en problemas, tenía miedo a lo que los profesores le dirían, así como a las represalias de sus compañeros, miedo a que le expulsaran, ya que muchos chicos tenían padres influyentes, y él…no, sus padres hacían un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerlo ahí, incluso aún seguía en ese lugar gracias a una beca que consiguió. Por lo que decidió soportar todo sin decirle a nadie, soportaría hasta graduarse e ingresar a la universidad.

Cuando su jornada terminaba se encerraba en su habitación, en acciones lloraba hasta car dormido, en otras se desahogaba escribiendo, tenía un cuaderno especial donde narraba aun sus aventuras, los juegos con sus amigos imaginarios, claro que estos cambiaron.

Sus cuentos tiernos e inocentes, donde buscaba tesoros y rescataba princesas, se modificaron. Ahora las historias narraban los deseos ocultos del castaño, si, sus compañeros y él continuaban cazando a villanos, solo que estos eran…sus compañeros de clase. El chico ideaba en su mente un sinfín de maneras para atraparlos, torturarles y hacerles pagar lo que le hacían. Sus tiernos conejos eran capaces de desgarrar la piel con sus filosas garras, ellos y las ardillas roían los huesos hasta convertirles en polvo, mientras las aves se deleitaban sacando los ojos de sus víctimas. Pero Evan, el lobo, era el más salvaje de todos, jugaba con sus presas, los atormentaba y masticaba sus extremidades, de forma lenta y dolorosa, todo ello bajo las órdenes de un humano.

Sí, la escritura se volvió para Hipo en un lugar de consuelo, desahogo y liberación.

Un año, antes de terminar la escuela, el pequeño se volvió víctima de una de las bromas más crueles. Cinco de sus compañeros le amordazaron y llevaron a la parte más alejada de la escuela, descubrieron la enorme cloaca, donde todos los desperdicios de la escuela terminaban. Amarraron al chico con una gruesa soga y le arrojaron, en cuestión de segundos Hipo se vio empapado de agua sucia y excremento, entre otras cosas, los jóvenes le sacaban y volvían a sumergir a su antojo. El pequeño lloraba, asustado de que la cuerda se rompiera y terminara ahogado en ese lugar. Cuando se hartaron le sacaron y tiraron en el pasto, Hipo tardo unos minutos en recuperarse, y zafarse, al girarse se encontró con su profesor de educación física. El hombre lo miraba burlón, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, "**esto no te ocurriría si fueses más fuerte**", menciono mientras se alejaba.

El chico enfermo por la cantidad de contaminantes que trago, faltaban algunos días para terminar el curso, por lo que la dirección decidió enviarle a casa, después de todo, él ya había aprobado.

Mintió a todo el mundo, asegurando que fue algún alimento en mal estado, sus padres se ocuparon de mimarle y cuidarlo en casa, esto lo agradeció de corazón. Fue tres días después cuando exploto, su madre salió de compras y su padre aun no regresaba del trabajo. El chico comenzó a llorar y maldecir a sus compañeros y profesor, sus gritos de frustración e ira eran acompañados por lágrimas y gimoteos, sus lamentos continuaron por un par de horas, hasta caer rendido de tanto llorar, entre sueños logro sentir como alguien besaba su frente…parece que su madre había regresado.

*****…..*****…..*****

Esa noche ocurrieron sucesos muy extraños en la escuela, parecía que un animal salvaje se había escapado de un zoológico o circo. La bestia recorrió los dormitorios, con objetivos específicos, desplazándose en las sombras, cinco jóvenes fueron presas de sus garras, los chicos aparecieron desmembrados en sus habitaciones, sus extremidades fueron cortadas de tajo, por una muy afilada garra, pero eso no fue todo, sus cabezas…habían desaparecido. Estas fueron lanzadas a la cloaca, cuando la policía los saco, lavo e inspecciono, comprobó que se encontraban deformadas, las caras reflejaban un enorme miedo, muecas de terror puro.

Un bono extra fue encontrado en el vertedero, el cuerpo de uno de los profesores de educación física, el hombre se encontraba abierto en canal, sus órganos habían sido removidos, sus ojos picoteados y su cuerpo se encontraba masticado. La policía no daba crédito a lo que veía, así como no entendía, ¿por qué nadie les ayudo? , podían jurar que sus gritos se debieron escuchar por toda la escuela, en especial los del profesor. Pero estudiantes, profesores y empleados aseguraban no haber escuchado nada, incluso aquellos que se encontraban en la habitación de al lado.

Nada de esto salió a la luz, la escuela gasto muchos recursos para ocultarlo. El pequeño Hipo jamás se enteró, si bien escuchaba a sus compañeros cuchichear, nunca se acercó a preguntarles. Cuando regreso a la escuela solo agradeció que su profesor de educación física y sus verdugos ya no se encontraran ahí, posiblemente los cacharon molestando a otro niño…uno muy influyente.

El pequeño se graduó con honores e ingreso a la universidad, en la carrera de letras, después de todo le apasionaba la lectura.

Su estancia ahí fue más placentera, sus compañeros eran maduros, enfocados en la educación. El chico desarrollo sus habilidades de escritor, sorprendiendo a algunos de sus maestros.

Al terminar comenzó a trabajar en un periódico, se encargaba de una diminuta columna en la parte cultural, recomendaciones de espectáculos, teatro, libros, etc. No era un empleo bien pagado, pero si le daba lo suficiente para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Hipo se esforzaba todos los días, aprendiendo de los mejores columnistas, ampliando su conocimiento y mejorando su estilo. Aun escribía sus historias, claro que para deleite personal, muchas de ellas fueron pulidas con los conocimientos recién adquiridos, una de estas le abrió paso al éxito.

El chico termino rápido su trabajo, por lo que saco su libreta personal y comenzó a escribir, buscando matar el tiempo, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando su editor en jefe se colocó a su espalda. Le dio un poco de curiosidad al verlo tan metido en lo que escribía, así que se acercó para hablar con él, se colocó en su espalda y comenzó a leer lo que el chico apuntaba, era una historia interesante, sobre un chico atormentado por unos demonios que vivían en una cloaca, estos le mortificaba sin que nadie lo ayudara, pues parecía que nadie los veía.

El hombre continuo leyendo conforme Hipo escribía, la historia llego a la mitad antes de que el chico se percatara de su presencia, dejo de escribir y comenzó a disculparse, su jefe no le dio importancia, le disculpo y se marchó, antes de alejarse le pidió al chico que le mostrara la historia cuando la terminara, ya que deseaba saber en que terminaba.

Hipo asintió apenado, prometiendo mostrársela. Dos días después le entrego el manuscrito, hecho a máquina en un sobre amarillo. El editor quedo complacido, era una historia muy interesante, en especial el final, decidió publicarla en la edición dominical, ya que le faltaba un espacio. Hipo accedió gustoso, en especial por que recibió un pequeño bono extra.

Un mes después su jefe le volvió a llamar, recibió varias cartas donde le pedían un nuevo cuento del mismo estilo, el terror había pegado muy bien. Hipo le dio otro cuento para el fin de semana, la verdad el chico tenía una gran variedad de donde escoger, en esta ocasión fue dividido en dos partes, para dejar a los lectores con deseos de más, su único problema fue la autoría, ya que no deseaba firmar con su nombre, por lo que su jefe le sugirió un seudónimo. El chico paso dos días intentando inventar un alias, por desgracia no lo lograba, todos los que se le ocurrían eran muy largos, o cursis, se fue a dormir, mirando el costado de su espejo, la única cosa que tomo de la casa de sus padres, sus ojos se clavaron en un punto fijo de la madera entes de caer exhausto, al día siguiente llego al periódico con un buen alias.

Al siguiente domingo, "escalera" hizo su aparición, firmada por Night Fury

Así comenzó la vida editorial del joven, sus historias eran bien recibidas, algunas dividiéndose en dos o tres partes; recibía cartas de felicitaciones por parte de sus fans, su salario aumento, comenzó a socializar más, e incluso consiguió una novia muy bella, para fin de ese año vio publicada su primera novela y en poco tiempo fue reconocido como un maestro en la literatura de terror y suspenso.

Pese a ello el carácter del chico no cambio, seguía siendo tierno y humilde, les dio una buena parte de su dinero a sus padres, guardo otra en el banco y solo gasto lo necesario. Claro que tenía uno que otro gasto excéntrico, en especial con su novia, trataba a la chica como una princesa, cumpliendo sus caprichos y deseos, el joven se encontraba prendado de ella, era muy bonita, rubia de ojos azules e inteligente, con un fuerte carácter y don de mando. Tenía veintiséis años cuando decidió dar el paso, convencido de que Astrid era la mujer de su vida, compro un hermoso anillo y flores, se dirigió a la casa de la chica entusiasmado, feliz, estaba por llegar cuando vio salir a uno de sus compañeros del periódico, el hombre se arreglaba la corbata, mientras su amada se colocaba detrás de él acomodando su saco y despidiéndole con un beso, cuando los amantes se giraron quedaron congelados al ver a Hipo ahí. El castaño no dijo nada, dio la media vuelta y se alejó tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas.

Apartar de ese día todo le salió mal, no solo fue la ruptura con su pareja, le sobrevino un bloqueo de escritor, su editor en jefe del periódico, su mejor amigo, falleció en un accidente automovilístico y su lugar fue tomado por su hijo, el chico no tragaba al joven escritor, por lo que le presiono con el trabajo hasta llevarlo al borde y obligarlo a renunciar. Para terminar, enfermo debido a la depresión y nervios de lo que le ocurría, por lo que termino recluido en un hospital por dos semanas.

El doctor le sugirió alejarse algún tiempo de la presión. Hipo había comprado meses atrás una pequeña cabaña en el campo, la cual tenía planeado compartir con su pareja, no dudo en recoger sus cosas y marcharse, decepcionado de casi todo el mundo, como siempre cargo con su querido espejo, tener a sus amigos de la infancia le haría bien.

Cuando llego al lugar comenzó a des estresarse, grito pataleo e hizo todo un berrinche, no entendía por qué ese año le había ido tan mal, parecía que los dioses se habían puesto en su contra, al caer la noche comenzó a beber, algo extraño en él, solo quería desconectarse del mundo y desaparecer, después de un rato cayo dormido, recargado junto a su espejo.

*****…..*****…..*****

Esa noche ocurrieron en la ciudad nuevos accidentes. Astrid caminaba a su casa, ya era muy tarde y no había nadie en las calles, la chica decidió cortar camino ingresando por un callejón, la luz de la luna era escaza, pero cumplía con su objetivo, a la mitad del pasaje escucho un extraño gruñido, al girar sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados, una enorme sombra negra se acercaba a ella, corriendo en cuatro patas y echando espuma por la boca, mientras dos ojos rojos se clavaban en su figura, la chica no logro gritar, su garganta fue atrapada por unos poderosos colmillos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, su amante moría electrocutado, dos pequeñas ardillas echaban su rasuradora a la bañera, después de que una extraña sombra la conectara.

En cuanto al jefe del periódico, el hombre huía aterrado, un enorme lobo negro le perseguía por todo el piso, apretó desesperado el botón del ascensor, no entendía por que se encontraba solo ahí, el elevador no llegaba, por lo que decidió bajar las escaleras, mientras gritaba por ayuda, al bajar corriendo tropezó con dos hermosos conejos, uno blanco y el otro marrón, los animalitos le interceptaron jalando su pantalones, ocasionando que cayera por las escaleras y golpeara su cabeza en el filo de una de ellas, llenando el espacio con su liquido rojo, ante la mirada atónita de sus trabajadores, que no sabían el por qué salió gritando de su oficina hasta tropezar en la escalera de emergencia y encontrar la muerte un piso abajo.

*****…..*****…..*****

Cuando Hipo despertó se encontró en su cama, arropado y más relajado, era más de medio día, por lo que decidió comer algo y salir a explorar, suplicado que con eso se calmara el dolor de cabeza que sufría, consecuencia de la resaca. El desayuno fue ligero, un omelett de champiñones, unas tostadas y un poco de jugo, salió a fuera y comenzó a caminar, admirando los árboles y escuchando el canto de los pájaros, subió por un pequeño sendero, divisando su pequeña cabaña abajo, continuo su camino hasta llegar a una encrucijada. Un enorme roble dividía el camino, era un árbol majestuoso, de más de cincuenta metros de altura y veinte de ancho, sus ramas estaban muy tupidas, por lo que bloqueaban la luz del sol, algo que el chico agradeció ya que hacía mucho calor, un poco de pasto amarillento crecía a sus pies y algunas gruesas raíces sobresalían, varias de ellas formaban una especie de hamaca, el chico se acercó curioso y se sentó, contemplando el lugar.

Unos ligeros trinos llamaron su atención, el canto de unas aves se oía en la copa, si bien ya había escuchado a varias aves, el canto de estas tenía algo que le hipnotizo, era un canto triste, melancólico, justo como él se sentía.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a tres pajarillos descender, las aves tenían un plumaje azulado, una más clara que la otra, de pico rojo y cristalinos ojos negros, en cada aleteo sus plumas se iluminaban por una fluorescencia, dándoles aspecto de pequeños fuegos fatuos. El chico no podía creerlo eran iguales a los tallados en su espejo, y con los colores que él los había imaginado.

Las avecillas descendieron hasta él, recargándose en el tronco, lo contemplaron unos minutos antes de comenzar a cantar, Hipo los miraba asombrado, se abrazó sus piernas y escucho el concierto, dedicado solo para él, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Al anochecer las avecillas le mostraron el camino de regreso, cuando llegaron a la puerta sobrevolaron la cabaña y se perdieron en el cielo. Los siguió con la vista, asombrado, meneo la cabeza negando, era imposible, no podían ser sus amigos del marco; se fue directo a la cama, al entrar miro fijamente las aves del marco, con cuidado las delineo, una ligera respiración lo puso alerta, giro la vista pero no encontró nada, le restó importancia y se acostó a descansar.

Al día siguiente la historia se repitió, camino hasta el enorme roble y ahí les encontró, en esta ocasión acompañada por dos ardillas y dos conejos, los roedores orejones se acicalaban las orejas junto al tronco, mientras las ardillas corrían por este, los roedores plateados se detuvieron al verle, bajaron a la carrera y se colocaron frente a él, chillando por su atención; Hipo dudo un poco antes de agacharse y sobar sus cráneos peludos, los animalitos soltaron un tierno gruñido y se encaminaron al árbol, esperando a que Hipo se sentara. En cuanto el chico se acurruco en las raíces el concierto empezó, en esta ocasión la melodía era suave, relajante. Selene (el conejo blanco) trepo a sus piernas, el chico comenzó a acariciar sus orejas, como sabia le gustaba. De nuevo regreso hasta tarde, acompañado de los animales, estos se perdieron antes a los costados de la casa. Otra vez inspecciono el espejo, las imágenes seguían ahí, pero ahora su habitación se encontraba inundada del aroma de las flores donde Selene y Duncan descansaban.

Comenzó a hiperventilar nervioso, podía sentir como su cabeza era taladrada, su respiración aumento así como su temperatura, por un momento le pareció oír una voz que le daba las buenas noches, intento retroceder pero choco con algo…o alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados cuando vio en el espejo una sombra detrás de sí, intento girarse, pero una mano se posó en sus parpados y los cerro, mandándole al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando despertó se encontraba de nuevo en su cama, alguien le había acostado y arropado. Asustado salió de casa, tomo su automóvil y condujo hasta el pequeño poblado colina abajo, tenía planeado llenar y revisar su auto, conducir hasta casa, parece que el campo le estaba afectando, tanta tranquilidad le volvía…loco.

Se detuvo en la gasolinera, le pidió al encargado revisar el auto mientras el desayunaba algo en el pequeño restaurante de enfrente. Se colocó en la mesa del final y ordeno un almuerzo completo, posiblemente el hambre le hacía alucinar, era imposible que sus amigos se encontraran con vida, era imposible, ellos eran unas figuras talladas en madera…no podían estar vivos.

El lugar se encontraba repleto de camioneros y gente del pueblo, por lo que le miraron curiosos; comía despacio, como si no quisiera terminar nunca.

**-¿de vacaciones?,** pregunto la camarera, sirviendo más café

**-no…vivo en una cabaña…a unos kilómetros de aquí**, respondió nervioso.

-**oh, un nuevo compañero**, la mujer le sonrió estirando su mano, -**espero que te quedes y te conviertas en cliente frecuente, yo soy Ana.**

**-yo…también, mi nombre es Hipo**, respondió nervioso.

Termino su comida tranquilamente y se dirigió a la gasolinera, con paso lento, ya no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, parte de él se quería marchar y otra regresar a su cabaña. Mientras se acercaba alcanzo a divisar a algunos camioneros, los hombres discutían y se amenazaban con algunas herramientas, por sus voces Hipo podía asegurar que se encontraban ebrios; el chico intento pasar lo más retirado posible, pero esos sujetos se movían por todos lados, incluso ya habían salido a ver el dueño de la gasolinera y sus empleados. Casi llegaba a su auto cuando un fuerte empujón lo mando al suelo, uno de los camioneros había chocado con él, el hombre también había caído al piso, al pararse comenzó a reclamarle al chico, furioso por su intromisión, Hipo se disculpó e intento alejarse, pero el necio camionero no se lo permitió, lo tomo de su chamarra y lo arrojo de nuevo al piso, amenazándolo con una cruz, estaba por golpearle cuando se oyó un feroz rugido.

De la esquina del taller apareció un enorme lobo negro, el animal veía furioso al camionero, este se congelo al verlo, comenzó a acercarse, acechando, con el pelaje erizado y mostrando sus enormes colmillos, de los cuales escurría una gran cantidad de baba, mientras sus ojos sangre se clavaban en su víctima.

Hipo miro asombrado al enorme can, algo en su interior le decía que este era Evan, el lobo de su espejo. La feroz bestia se arrojó contra el hombre, el cual alcanzo a cubrir su cara con la cruz, evitando los filosos colmillos, pese a ello los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las filosas garras destrozaban la ropa y se incrustaban en la piel del camionero. Fueron estos gritos los que devolviera a Hipo a la realidad, el chico no tardo en pararse mientras le gritaba a Evan que se detuviera. El animal obedeció en el acto, se separó de su víctima y camino hasta el castaño, restregándose en la pierna de este mientras se disculpaba.

Los demás le miraban asombrados, el chico no dijo nada, abrió la puerta del copiloto y el animal subió, dejo un poco de dinero en el suelo, se disculpó y se marchó en el auto. Condujo hasta llegar a un puente, donde freno y se recargo en el volante, intentando normalizar su respiración, sus manos le temblaban y estaba seguro de estar sudando, esto era imposible, su amigo no podía estar vivo, él era…una figura tallada… ¡por Dios! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Unos quejidos y una serie de lamidas le hicieron girar, el enorme lobo lo miraba curioso, ladeando la cabeza, dio una serie de aullidos bajos y pego su trompa en el estómago del chico, exigiendo una caricia. Hipo lo pensó por unos minutos, con la mano temblorosa acaricio esas enormes orejas en punta, sus pelos se sentían reales, eran cálidos y gruesos.

**-E… ¿Evan?... ¿eres Evan?,** el lobo levanto la cabeza y afirmó con un ladrido, -**Tú… los demás… ¿todos están vivos?,** una lamida fue su respuesta. La verdad no sabía cómo sentirse, aterrado, asustado, nervioso, alegre, con ganas de llorar, pese a ellos su cuerpo reacciono, abrazo el cuello del animal escondiendo su cara en el pelaje, -**gracias…gracias por salvarme.**

Al llegar ya no se sorprendió al ver a los demás en la cabaña, corriendo de aquí para allá, tomo una bocanada de aire e ingreso, si esto era un milagro lo aceptaba gustoso.

Comieron algo y salieron a caminar, los roedores corrían a su alrededor mientras el lobo se tumbaba cerca, vigilándolos. Entrada la noche observo perplejo como sus compañeros regresaban a su "casa". El espejo se encontraba liso, sin ningún tallado más que las plantas y flores, los animales ingresaron de uno en uno, atravesando el espejo, el cual parecía estar hecho de algún líquido que absorbía sus cuerpos, se escucharon pequeños crujidos de madera y la figura apareció, las imágenes comenzaron a brotar en sus respectivos lugares.

El chico se acercó despacio tocando el cristal, este era de nuevo sólido, pero…el reflejo, la iluminada y conservadora habitación no se encontraba…el reflejo era otro, si era la misma habitación y a la vez no, se veía más oscura, con las paredes ennegrecidas, viejas, sin la lámpara que adornaba el lugar, pero si se veía una vela al fondo, las cortinas se veían sucias y la cama vieja, Hipo miraba asustado cada diferencia, parecía otra dimensión, de improvisto sus ojos se toparon con una silueta, alguien se encontraba a su espalda, se giró nervioso, pero…no había nadie, solo estaba él, cuando regreso su vista al espejo este se encontraba…bien, el reflejo correspondía al lugar. Temeroso se dirigió a la cama, algo en su interior le decía que no debía preocuparse.

*****…..*****…..*****

Al día siguiente fue despertado por las lamidas de Evan, el chico se despertó y levanto somnoliento, al girar vio el espejo, se encontraba igual que antes…bueno, sin sus hermosos adornos de fauna, tomo un respiro y preparo el desayuno, al terminar salió a tomar aire, sentándose en la pequeña terraza, el lobo se tumbó a su lado mientras los demás corrían y volaban de aquí para allá. De acuerdo, era obvio que estaba LOCO, cualquier persona cuerda ya habría salido corriendo de ahí, llamando a la policía…o a un exorcista, ya no estaba seguro si lo que le ocurría era un milagro …o una maldición, el reflejo de su habitación y la manera en que sus amigos aparecían y desaparecían, bueno, eso le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero la verdad …a él no le molestaba, incluso le fascinaba; tal vez su único malestar era esa sombra…ya que no le conocía. Tras varias horas de pensarlo decidió seguir ahí, vivir su propia aventura y ver que sucedía.

Por varios días regreso a su infancia, salía a jugar con sus compañeros, les narraba historia, los cuidaba y mimaba, olvidándose del mundo exterior. En varias ocasiones logro sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, pero cada vez que se giraba no había nada, después de un tiempo dejo de tenerle miedo, ahora era curiosidad por saber que era.

Un Domingo acudió a la plaza del pueblo, se realizaba una venta de antigüedades, ya había hecho amistad con algunas personas del pueblo, las cuales le veían asombrados al ver como sus animales le seguían fieles, incluso cuando bajaba por suministros los pequeños corrían a saludarle, para poder tocar a su enorme lobo y sus traviesos roedores, esto no le molesto al chico ya que le agradaban los niños. Mientras caminaba por la plaza se encontró con el bibliotecario del pueblo, el hombre tenía un pequeño puesto a un costado del quiosco, el chico lo saludo y decidido curiosear para ver si algo llamaba su atención… y valla que algo llamo su atención.

Era un bellísimo espejo de agua, de uno veinte de altura y medio de ancho, tallado en obsidiana negra, la cual formaba una enorme ola que asedia y en la copa se encontraba sosteniendo una charola de piedra gris, de entre las olas brotaban tres bellos delfines de mármol blanco, los cuales nadaban intentando alcanzar la copa. El plato se encontraba, finamente, ornamentado, con pequeños peces y diminutos crustáceos, y en el centro un pequeño barco.

-**es hermoso ¿cierto**?

**-¡SÍ!, ¡Bellísimo! los animales casi parecen vivos**.

**-ja ya lo creo, es toda una pieza de arte.**

**-y ¿la vende?**

**-ah, no lo deseo Hipo, pero la necesidad me obliga, estoy muy atrasado con mi hipoteca, ya sabes.**

**-mmm, entiendo, ¿Cuánto pide por ella?**

\- **$$$$(**pónganle la cantidad que deseen ^.^), **sé que es mucho, pero…lo vale, ¿no crees?**

**-…si…lo vale…**

El chico se quedó contemplando la pieza, había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar, no lo medito ni cinco minutos cuando saco su chequera y compro la pequeña fuente. Después de un rato, el anciano y él subían la pieza, en una caja de madera, a su auto.

**-¿Quién la hizo?** pregunto antes de marcharse

El anciano se rio antes de contestar**, -no lo se**, contesto meneando la cabeza- **ha estado en mi familia por cinco generaciones, creo que alguno de mis parientes la trajo del mar del norte, intente averiguarlo pero, parece que nadie conoce al artista, lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene más de mil años esa bella pieza.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-así es…bueno hay otra cosa, el seudónimo del artista, como toda obra está firmada.**

**-¿enserio?,** Hipo miro la caja emocionado.

**-o si… dime ¿lees el periódico?,** el chico sonrió a la pregunta afirmando, -**bueno, te puedo decir que su seudónimo es muy conocido en esta época, en especial por un escritor…tal vez él pueda decirte de quien se trataba, posiblemente ha oído hablar de él…quien sabe, no creo poder preguntarle, pero bueno…tarde tres meses, días y noche buscando la firma, veamos cuanto tardas tú.**

El chico se retiró confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que el viejo quería decir, pero si la firma se encontraba en la escultura la encontraría. Con mucho esfuerzo coloco su adquisición en la parte trasera, lo que se podría tomar como un jardín, lleno el espejo con agua y contemplo como se reflejaba el cielo azul, cubriendo la escondida vida marina tallada en él. Entusiasmado comenzó a buscar la firma del autor, revisando cada detalle, el artista era todo un genio, las olas se veían tan reales, incluso se podían apreciar pequeños peces nadando junto a los delfines, los cuales se podían diferenciar gracias a su expresiones, encontró algunas algas y pequeñas estrellas de mar, conchas y caracoles, pero nada remoto a una firma, paso cinco días buscándole sin éxito, vacío el tazón para inspeccionarle, pero nada.

A la sexta noche logro encontrarla, aunque de una forma un poco escalofriante. Una brillante luna alumbraba el lugar, con su pálida y fría luz. El chico contemplaba el reflejo del astro, recargado en el hermoso pilar, sus aves se colaron a su lado, descendiendo para beber, en poco tiempo empezaron a jugar, bailando en el agua mientras cantaban, Hipo les miraba feliz, de verdad estar con ellos lo calmaba, su vista siguió los giros que Marcos daba, creando pequeñas ondas y distorsionando las imágenes, muy tenuemente.

Pese a la distorsión Hipo logro ver claramente a una persona frente a él, recargada en el tazón y mirándole, dio un brinco y levanto la vista, no había nadie, temeroso dirigió sus ojos al agua, una silueta paso a su lado, corriendo, al girarse, para ver, tropezó con sus pies y cayó al piso, Hiperventilando miro a todos lados, solo estaba él…y sus aves.

Los pajarillos le miraron curiosos desde la orilla, comenzaron a descender por el pedestal, iluminando con sus alas los delfines y demás animales. Fue en uno de esos giros, que las plumas de Luis iluminaron lo que parecía una letra. Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, gateo hasta el pedestal, donde vio la imagen. Parecía estar oculta entre las olas, delineo con cuidado pero no vio nada, solo los relieves que demostraban la fuerza del mar, una idea cruzo por su mente, les pidió a sus amigos volar de forma lenta, alrededor, las avecillas obedecieron.

Los ojos verdes no creían lo que veían, entre los relieves de las olas había letras ocultas, estas asedian a la par de los delfines, formando un nombre: "NIGHT FURY"

Eso no podía ser cierto, ese, ese era su…seudónimo… pero, ¿Cómo? Nervioso se levantó y hecho a correr directo a su cuarto, algo le daba mala espina. Sus compañeros le miraban curiosos, Hipo revisaba el marco, cada detalle, cada hoja y flor, la roca, el nido, todo, intentando encontrar alguna firma. Al no encontrarla le suplico a sus amigos hacer lo mismo, nuevamente las aves cruzaron el aire como pequeños fuegos fatuos, todo el frente fue inspeccionado, pero el chico no encontró nada, decepcionado…y aliviado, se tumbó en su cama, por un momento pensó que…

Sus ojos casi se le salen de la impresión, Luis volaba a un costado del espejo, frente a él, el animalillo iluminaba la madera, unas diminutas letras, acomodadas en espiral, se encontraban escondidas ahí, en esta se pidió leer "NIGHT FURY".

El chico la miro sorprendido, ¿cómo jamás se dio cuenta?, si ese costado era el que siempre veía antes de caer dormido, pasaba un buen rato mirando en la obscuridad esa extra…no puede ser…entonces… de ahí fue donde tomo el seudónimo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a desordenar su cabello, parece que su subconsciente se había pirateado el alias de alguien más. Temeroso se acercó al espejo, solo se encontraba él y sus mascotas en el lugar. Los animales le miraban preocupados.

**-NIGHT FURY…él…él es el escultor…él es…quien les creo… ¿verdad?**

Los animales asintieron antes de adentrarse en el espejo, Hipo les miro partir, casi como un zombi se tumbó en su cama, mirando el techo, no entendía que ocurría ahí. No fue consiente en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó se encontraba bajo las mantas y la luz estaba apagada. No dijo nada, se levantó y camino a la cocina, preparo un café y comenzó a beberlo, mientras se mecía en la silla y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Tardo un buen rato en tranquilizarse, parecía que no solo sus amigos Vivian en el espejo.

*****…..*****…..*****

Los próximos días se la paso mirando sobre su hombro, en ocasiones sentía la presencia de alguien más, pero siempre que giraba se encontraba solo, no sabía si debía temerle o no, posiblemente era un espíritu molesto, después de todo se pirateo su nombre, pero, por otro lado, cada vez que lo sentía cerca no tenía miedo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como si se enfrentara a algún peligro, solo sentía un ligero hormigueo y nada más, una ligera briza fría, muy parecida a la que sentía con sus amigos.

Después de prepararse mentalmente decidió confrontarlo. Se paró frente al espejo antes de que sus amigos regresaran, mirando su reflejo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar, seguro de que esa sombra aparecería ahí.

**-Ho… ¿Hola?... Hola ¿Night Fury?... ****¿estás ahí?... ¿puedes venir?...deseo verte.** Miro nervioso el reflejo, sus piernas le temblaban y estaba seguro de que su corazón se le saldría.

\- ¡CHIRRINNNN!-

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta, parecía la de la entrada, alguien se acercaba despacio. El reflejo comenzó a cambiar, nuevamente se oscureció; el castaño se tensó al oír el sonido de la puerta, alguien entraba a su habitación, en el reflejo se veía la puerta abierta y una mano sujetando el pomo. Hipo giro a ver, pero no había nadie y la puerta estaba cerrada. Regreso su vista al espejo, la sombra se debatía, entrar o no.

**-Tú… ¿tú eres… NIGHT FURY?… ****¿el escultor?... ¿verdad?,** el chico apretó sus puños nervioso.

La sombra se acercó un poco. Hipo observo a un hombre delante de él (bueno, técnicamente a su espalda) se veía como de treinta años, un poco más alto que él, de cabello negro, lacio y largo, el flequillo tapaba la mitad de su rostro, hasta la nariz, su piel era pálida, vestido con una camisa vieja y un pantalón oscuro, descalzo; el chico lo miro fijamente, o eso parecía, tomo un suspiro y se giró, dispuesto a marcharse, antes de desaparecer Hipo escucho una voz gruesa y melancólica.

"me gustaban tus historias, deberías seguir escribiendo"

Hipo tardo un buen rato en salir de su asombro, los animales cruzaron y el espejo regreso a la normalidad, con un poco de miedo se asomó al pasillo, no había nadie ahí, regreso a la cama e intento dormir, al menos ahora conocía al escultor misterioso.

*****…..*****…..*****

Se alejó de su casa por dos días, solo regresaba a dormir y lo hacía con miedo. Esa noche dio unas vueltas en la cama, por lo que se paró y dirigió a su estudio. Él había dicho que le gustaban sus historias. Saco unas hojas y comenzó a escribir, paso horas borrando y corrigiendo, no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaban las historias de terror, o las anteriores, llenas de fantasía y más, pero como estaba acostumbrado ya al terror pues no lo dudo. Era de día cuando el sueño lo venció, al despertar sus piernas le dolían, igual que la espalda, se sorprendió un poco, por lo general cuando eso le pasaba en su cuarto, despertaba en la cama, no le dio importancia y se levantó a comer, sus mascotas corrían de un lado a otro intentando llamar su atención.

Al día siguiente salió de compras, desayuno en el pequeño restaurante, compro víveres, se dirigió a la oficina de correos, enviando unas cartas, paso al banco y regreso. Al atardecer se preparó un poco de té y se dirigió a su cuarto, tendió una manta en el suelo y comenzó a llamar a su compañero; pasaron más de quince minutos antes de que el "chico" apareciera. Hipo no estaba muy seguro de la expresión de su compañero, ya que el cabello bloqueaba la mitad de su cara, pero podía jurar que estaba sorprendido por ser llamado de nuevo.

**-ho…hola**, saludo nervioso, su interlocutor no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo- **yo…yo escribí otra historia… ¿la quieres oír?**

El escultor asintió, camino despacio hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, el castaño escucho sus pisadas y el ruido de los resortes, giro la vista nervioso, no se veía a nadie, giro la cabeza al espejo y se sentó en posición india frente a el, con un poco de nervio comenzó a leer. Hablaba sobre una niña y el conejo de pascua; el morocho la escuchaba atento, de vez en cuando Hipo giraba a ver a su compañero, se encontraba sentado en la cama con las piernas abrazadas, mirando a la pared, cuando la historia termino Hipo calló, esperando su crítica. El chico se paró y le sonrió.

**-fue escalofriante, ahora veré a los conejos de otra manera, je…ya duérmete es muy tarde,** sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

El escritor tardo un rato en pararse (ya que las piernas se le durmieron), miro al espejo y dio las buenas noches, concilio el sueño rápido, no parecía que quisiera lastimarle.

*****…..*****…..*****

Los siguientes días continúo escribiendo los cuentos, terror, fantasía, acción, suspenso, etc. cuando los terminaba los leía para sus compañeros. Pasaron así tres meses, hasta que el menor se armó de valor para hablar con su compañero.

Lo encontró de mañana, reflejado en el espejo de agua. El escultor se encontraba de espaldas, con un trozo de madera y una navaja en sus manos. Hipo se acercó despacio, temeroso de que al escucharlo se marchara, mantuvo sus ojos esmeralda fijos en el agua. El reflejo mostraba nuevamente otra realidad, a pesar de ser de día, en la imagen se veía la noche, una hermosa luna plateada, adornando un cielo violáceo con estrellas rojas. Tomo un poco de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

**-Ho…Hola**

La figura en el reflejo dio un giro rápido, mirándole de frente, cuando lo hizo Hipo alcanzo a divisar un destello verdusco en sus ojos, pero estos fueron bloqueados por su cabello. El chico mordió su labio al sentir esa mirada en él.

**-¿qu...que...ha…ces?,** Tartamudeo

El escultor le sonrió y alzo la mano, estaba tallando unas flores en la madera. Hipo rio y se acercó más al agua, intentando verlas mejor.

**-te vas a mojar…espera un poco…cuando termine te lo mostrare.**

El chico asintió, se separó del agua y comenzó a mover los dedos, nervioso, mientras miraba a otro lado.

**-yo…bueno yo…quería disculparme, por usar tu nombre**, hablo nervioso- **de verdad lo siento, no lo sabía.**

**-no importa, no me molesta, me alaga que un escritor tan talentoso como tu use mi alias.**

**-gra…gracias**, el chico se sonrojo ante el cumplido, **-pero aun así de verdad lo siento, no me di cuenta de que me dormía todas las noches mirando tu firma y saque de ahí el seudónimo.**

**-je, de eso se trataba, me gustaba ocultarla, lo hago bien ¿verdad?,** Hipo asintió, por varios segundos ninguno dijo nada, -**y… ¿me vas a contar otra historia?**

**-¿eh?...no, bueno yo…yo…la verdad, pensé que podríamos hablar un poco…es que…me gustaría saber de ti**, hablo en voz baja, **-me gustaría conocerte**.

El escultor sonrió, dejo de lado su trabajo y se recargo en el pilar, mirando al joven mientras cruzaba los brazos, -**y... ¿Qué quieres saber?,** pregunto con una voz dulce.

El chico lo medito unos segundos, ¿por dónde empezar?, quería saber: ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿Cómo es que sus esculturas cobraban vida?, ¿de verdad se llamaba Night Fury?, ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿De donde era?, muchas preguntas inundaban su mente, -**yo…mmm…me…me gustaría que me contaras quien eres.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Nació en el año 757 en tierras Sajonas, su verdadero nombre era Toothless , vivía en una pequeña aldea, su madre murió en el parto y su padre en una guerra contra los Avaros cuando tenía 9, por lo que quedo a cargo del… "doctor" del pueblo. Era muy reservado y casi nunca salía del estudio de su maestro, aprendió medicina y un poco de…magia, pero la escultura era su pasión, pese a no tener una instrucción en la materia, tenía un talento nato, pasaba las tardes tallando madera y esculpiendo rocas, las personas del pueblo quedaban maravilladas por las obras, las cuales él les regalaba, lo mismo ocurría con uno que otro viajero que pasaba por esa diminuta aldea de pescadores. Tomo su seudónimo del barco de su padre, ocultando su firma dentro de las obras, de tal manera que no la arruinaran. Para los 15 años ya poseía una vasta fama, algunos escultores de prestigio acudían a verle trabajar; fue así como se hizo de sofisticados y exóticos materiales. Su pasión era la naturaleza, los paisajes y animales que llenaban sus ojos era lo más preciado para él. Creo bellísimas obras para reyes y templos, sus ganancias las invertía ayudando a su pueblo, comprando semillas y ganado. Su vida transcurrió feliz hasta los 30 años…cuando Carlo Magno comenzó su conquista.

Cuando el franco comenzó su conquista pequeños pueblos fueron arrasados. La masacre, hambre y sequía, no tardó en llegar a su pueblo.

Los caballeros llegaron de noche. Terminaba en ese momento el espejo, solo faltaba barnizarle y listo, se estiro un poco y salió por el aceite, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de su estudio los gritos de las mujeres inundaron sus oídos, temeroso se acercó a la ventana, varias flechas encendidas inundaron el lugar. La masacre ocurrió en minutos, los habitantes eran personas humildes, pescadores, agricultores, artistas…no guerreros. Él y sus compañeros hicieron lo posible por defenderse, pero no lo lograron. Recordaba que fue en busca de su maestro, había un niño herido y él no lograba detener la hemorragia. Lo encontró en su estudio…herido de muerte, recargado en su espejo. Toothless intento ayudarle, pero no había solución. Se escucharon las pisadas y voces de los soldados, asustado tomo una espada, dispuesto a defender a su maestro…y defenderse.

El hombre, semiconsciente, uso su último recurso para proteger al chico que quería como su hijo, marco el espejo con su sangre mientras realizaba un extraño conjuro. Toothless se giró, confundido, a verle. Antes de decir o hacer algo la puerta se abrió de golpe, el chico logro sentir como su maestro lo tomaba del brazo y lo aventaba…dentro del espejo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos todo estaba obscuro, no había nadie…ni nada. Llamo a todos sus conocidos pero no obtuvo respuesta. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, días, meses…años.

Un día apareció una luz…una puerta de cristal frente a él. Logro ver al otro lado a una doncella, la chica limpiaba el espejo mientras hablaba en una lengua extraña, golpeo la pared de cristal intentando llamar su atención, pero nada, parecía que no lo escuchaba…o veía.

Su espacio, antes vacío, comenzó a llenarse, primero se formaron unos muros de madera, de los cuales comenzó a brotar una especie de brea negra, esta se escurrió formando varios objetos a su paso. En segundos el espacio se formó recreando la imagen frente a él, todo colocado en el lado opuesto y deteriorado. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos rostros vio, cuantas lenguas extrañas escucho…y aprendió. Intento llamar la atención de los demás, pero no lo logro, tampoco logró escapar, por desgracia la magia de su maestro era mayor. Lo que si logro fue darle vida a sus creaciones y desplazarse por otros espejos, aunque siempre tenía que regresar al suyo a recuperar fuerzas. Las salidas de sus animales le acarrearon un sin fin de problemas, perdió la cuenta de las veces que intentaron destruir su espejo, romperlo, quemarlo…ahogarlo. Cansado, desistió de sus intentos de escape, era claro que no lo lograría. Podía tomar objetos de la realidad y llevarles a su mundo, por lo que se adueñó de materiales y continúo trabajando, intentando olvidar que se encontraba prisionero, vivo, pero prisionero al fin.

No recordaba muy bien como llego a manos de la abuela de Hipo, pero si recordaba cuando conoció al pequeño. Su carita llena de alegría la ver su obra; en principio no le dio importancia, seguro de que lo ignoraría después de un tiempo, preocupándose solo de su apariencia…por fortuna no fue así.

El pequeño fue el primero en interactuar con su obra, le escuchaba casi todo el día hablando con sus creaciones, incluso les dio un nombre. Se deleitaba escuchando sus historias, le oía reír, llorar, gritar, todo en compañía de sus creaciones. Algo realmente raro, ya que en ningún momento les dejo salir. Con el paso del tiempo se encariño con el niño, dando incluso algunos regalos.

Le vio crecer y madurar, e intento cuidarlo y protegerle en sus malos tiempos, se volvió en su confidente y amigo. Pero tenía miedo de mostrarse, seguro de que el chico se alarmaría y lo haría a un lado. Por lo que después de mucho pensarlo, decidió presentar primero a sus animales…después de todo eran amigos. Por suerte el chico no se espantó, incluso lo tomo como una buena señal.

Y ahora se presentaba él.

*****…..*****…..*****

-**o…oye…Toothless… ¿puedo llamarte así?**

**-claro, no me molesta.**

**-yo…bueno…tu…**, Hipo tenía la cabeza gacha, visiblemente sonrojado,- **¿eres tú el que me acuesta cuando me quedo dormido en otro lado?**, el morocho asintió, **-¿Cómo lo haces?**

-**bueno, Técnicamente estamos en la misma habitación, solo que en un plano diferente, lo único que tengo que hacer es doblar los planos hasta juntarlos, es cuando puedo tomar las cosa de la realidad y llevarlas a donde yo desee…aunque es muy agotador, en especial si no hay espejos ahí**. Hipo lo miro confundido (ni yo entendí lo que escribí T-T), **-ahh, te lo mostrare**.

El azabache se acercó despacio y coloco su mano en la mejilla del menor. Hipo logro sentir el calor y la presión de esta, giro buscando a su compañero, pero no había nadie. Trago saliva al sentir como sus labios eran delineados por un dedo invisible, regreso su mirada al agua. Toothless estaba a su lado, delineando su cara de una forma tierna…y sensual.

Aunque no quería admitirlo se había enamorado de ese pequeño, ese niño que vio crecer, al cual cuido y extraño muchísimo cuando se fue al colegio donde le maltrataron, recordaba el odio y furia al escuchar y ver las lágrimas del pequeño. Ese chico que temió perder por culpa de esa rubia, que vio en algunas ocasiones en su habitación.

-**yo…cre-creo que en-entiendo**, hablo tartamudeando.

El chico se separó de golpe, por un momento empezó a disfrutar las caricias de su "amigo imaginario" **–te…te dejo trabajar, voy a preparar la cena.** El chico se alejó cual gacela, entro a la cocina intentando controlar su respiración, podía jurar que estaba rojo y su corazón se oía hasta China, aparte de que empezaba a sudar. Intento tranquilizarse mientras sacaba una serie de ollas. Cuando termino se fue directo a la cama, sin hablar con sus animales, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y dio las buenas noches. Los animales lo miraban curiosos, se veía nervioso, se asomaron por la ventana y miraron a su amo, este estaba recostado en el pasto mirando al cielo, mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando calmarse.

Al día siguiente Hipo encontró un enorme rosal junto a la fuente, unas bellísimas rosas moradas, las cuales contaban con pequeños pelillos en la punta de cada hoja, las flores desprendía un aroma dulce e intoxicarte, median cerca de un metro y brotaban de una hermosa maseta de madera, con detalles de mariposas. Sonrió feliz por su regalo, tomo algunas y las llevo a su estudio, para sentarse escribir.

*****…..*****…..*****

Tres días después Hipo llego con una gran cantidad de espejos, chicos, grandes, cuadrados, redondos, de distintas formas y tamaños. Quería poder hablar con su amigo libremente, sin tener que esperarle hasta que apareciera en su habitación o en el patio. Tardo todo el día en colocarlos, siguiendo las instrucciones del azabache, cuando acabo espero a que la magia pasara.

Se escuchó un fuerte crujido en toda la cabaña, la temperatura descendió y una ligera neblina invadió el lugar, Hipo se abrazó al cuello de su lobo al contemplar como un líquido negro brotar de las paredes, este descendió bañando todos los espejos, los cuales comenzaron a tragarlo, cuando el líquido se terminó el ambiente comenzó a regresar a la normalidad.

El castaño contemplo como el reflejo cambiaba, dándole ese aspecto lúgubre, su compañero se encontraba a su lado, mirando sus nuevas ventanas.

-**ahora… ¿podremos hablar donde sea?**

**-si…gracias.**

Hipo se acostumbró rápido al cambio de reflejo, el cual siempre sucedía donde estaba su compañero. Pasaban días enteros hablando, preguntando sobre su vida o gustos. En ocasiones solo les bastaba la mutua compañía, el castaño escribía mientras su compañero se encargaba de esculpir a sus espaldas.

El chico se asombró mucho al enterarse que en el mundo de su amigo no existía la luz del sol, no existía el día, Toothless le había comentado que su día era la noche, por ello siempre la veía reflejada junto a él. Pero, al llegar la verdadera noche, el entorno de su compañero se volvía completa oscuridad, no había estrellas o luna que alumbraran, solo un manto negro, cubriendo el rededor de la casa. Esto le hizo sentir pena, ahora entendía por que Toothless le pedía que describiese lo que veía por la ventana todos los días, los destellos de luz en los árboles y cosas, las formas de las nubes, como relucía el pelaje de sus mascotas, Hipo intentaba ser lo más detallista al hablar, deseando que solo con su voz su compañero pudiese verle.

El pequeño también agarro la maña de quedarse dormido en otro lugar, le gustaba que Toothless lo cargara, porque sentía que volaba, y literalmente lo hacía, cualquiera que entrara en ese momento y viera la escena podría jurar que Hipo estaba volando. Pero más que nada le fascinaba sentirse protegido, el chico cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba, cual minino, en los brazos de su amigo. Toothless sabía muy bien que fingía, pero no se negaba a llevarle, ya que le encantaba sentirlo en sus brazos, saber que Hipo estaría bien ya que él lo estaba protegiendo. Cuando le acostaba siempre besaba su frente, pero últimamente ya no lo llenaba…empezaba a desear más.

*****…..*****…..*****

**-¿ya terminaste?**

**-casi, solo quiero corregir algunas cosas**.

Hipo se encontraba corrigiendo un manuscrito. Meses atrás había recibido una respuesta a sus cartas, una pequeña editorial se interesó en su trabajo y le ofreció la oportunidad de volver a publicar, contaba ya con una recopilación de cuentos y dos novelas, en ese momento trabajaba en una tercera, y estaba por mandar siete cuentos más. Por días se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo, por lo que ignoro un poco a sus compañeros, pero no todo el tiempo. Ahora corregía los cuentos, tenía planeado enviarlos esa misma tarde.

Toothless se encontraba a su espalda, mirándole, en ocasiones Hipo leía algunos fragmentos en voz alta, por lo que siempre tenía una vaga idea de lo que hacía.

-**ah…listo, acabe**, el chico se estiro un poco, -**ahora los llevo al correo.**

-**eh, ¿no me lo vas a contar?** reclamo el morocho haciendo un puchero.

**-claro que si tonto, envió una copia y dejo el original aquí. En la noche lo leeré**, **ahora voy a la oficina de correos antes de que cierre.**

El azabache lo miro partir, quería ir con él, pero. Salió a recoger materiales para sus obras, deseaba tener todo listo, dentro de tres meses aparecería una luna azul, solo tendría una oportunidad.

Era de noche. El morocho escuchaba atento la historia, se encontraban junto a la chimenea con las piernas cruzadas; la historia hablaba sobre un niño que era aterrorizado todas las noches por un ente, esa cosa le asustaba, privándolo del confort del sueño, pero no solo eso, parecía que se lo quería comer o arrastrarlo a otra dimensión. Hipo estaba a su lado, imitando una voz amenazante, por desgracia no le salía muy bien, ya que su voz era muy dulce.

**-…dos semanas después, mi familia y yo nos mudamos de aquellas casa…fin… ¿te gusto?**

**-pues…mmm…prácticamente estas diciendo que yo soy un ente malvado, que no te dejo dormir y deseo comerte**, hablo sarcástico.

**-¡QUE!... ¡NO!...claro que no, no hablaba de ti, lo juro, la historia solamente se me vino a la cabeza.**

**-ah…entonces es lo que piensas de mí**.

**-¡No!, por supuesto que no**, el chico se había girado donde supuestamente estaba su amigo, -**yo…bueno yo…la escribí pensando en mi escuela…a veces me daba miedo que mis compañeros entraran y…**

Un dedo invisible callo lo labios del chico, detestaba que hablara de su escuela, casi todos los recuerdos de esta eran trágicos y eso lo hacía sentir muy culpable… debió estar ahí para protegerlo.

**-solo bromeaba, sé que no te referías a mí.**

El chico cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia, detestaba no poder ver a su compañero. Dio un ligero respingo al sentir como le abrazaban, apretó más los parpados y se dejó llevar, aferrándose a esa espalda invisible. En poco tiempo se encontró en su habitación, su compañero le recostaba en la cama con sumo cuidado. Hipo se giró al espejo y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

En esta ocasión Toothless no se marchó de inmediato, se recargo a su lado, acariciando su cabello. El castaño mordió su labio y se dejó mimar, podía sentir como el calor se concentraba en su cara, la cual, estaba seguro, se encontraba roja.

Toothless ya no lo resistió más, con un poco de miedo se acercó a los labios del menor y comenzó a besarlo, de forma lenta, tierna, llena de amor, el pequeño no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, apretó las sabanas bajo él y comenzó a responder de forma tímida.

Cualquiera que viese la escena tomaría la joven como un puberto, un chico que practica en su habitación besando a su almohada, peluche o equis fruta, pero en este caso al aire.

Pasados algunos segundos, los besos se hicieron más demandantes, el pequeño se aferraba a su invisible amante, mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de aire. El ligero roce de una lengua, explorando su cavidad bucal, alentando a la inquilina a danzar con ella, las suaves y tiernas caricias que su espalda recibía, así como el calor y peso extra en su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando se separaron Hipo bajo su vista a su pecho, este subía y bajaba acelerado, bajo los brazos despacio, mientras su mirada se volvía tímida y nerviosa, podía sentir la respiración de su compañero en su cuello, así como un peso extra sobre él.

Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que jugársela, solo tendría una oportunidad, solo esperaba que Hipo no lo rechazara.

**-me gustas…me gustas mucho Hipo**, su nerviosismo aumento al sentir como el cuerpo bajo el comenzaba a temblar**, -y…yo quiero…que seas solo mío. Te quiero para mi Hipo…como mi pareja, como mi amante.**

El corazón del chico se detuvo al oírle, giro, con grandes ojos, para verle, pero no encontró nada, por lo que regreso la mirada al espejo, mientras se sentía avergonzado por esa acción.

**-cada…cada mil años aparece una luna azul. Mi maestro me enseñó a aprovechar su poder, yo…no pudo salir de aquí pero**, el azabache comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Hipo, este solo temblaba ante su tacto, **-pero…puedo hacer que tu entres**, hablo nervioso, **-vivirías conmigo, jamás envejecerías, yo te cuidaría siempre.**

Hipo mordió sus labios, alejo a Toothless con un suave empujón, mientras se sentaba en la cama, con la cabeza gacha. El azabache lo miro triste, decepcionado, parece que había malinterpretado las acciones del menor, se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse, antes de cruzar la puerta la voz del menor lo detuvo.

-**yo…déjame…déjame pensarlo…necesito pensarlo bien.**

**-claro, me puedes dar tu respuesta ese día…antes de que anochezca**.

**-mju**, Hipo asintió con la cabeza, dio las buenas noches y se acostó.

Toothless se sentía muy mal, parece que al final la historia si hablaba de él, un ente malvado que deseaba arrastrar a un pequeño a su mundo de oscuridad.

*****…..*****…..*****

Al día siguiente ni Toothless ni sus amigos aparecieron, el morocho decidió dejarle solo y no agobiarlo con su presencia, o la de sus mascotas, congelo a sus animales y evadió al chico todo el tiempo.

El ojiverde agradeció esto, de dedico de lleno a su novela, la cual ya tenía muy adelantada, se encerró en su estudio, saliendo solo para lo más indispensable…tenía miedo de lo que elegiría.

Lo más razonable era decir no. Porque ¿Quién querría entrar a un mundo donde no existe la luz del día?, un mundo plagado por la noche y algo peor a esta, sin personas a tu alrededor, sin sus padres y amigos. Si, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Toothless, la verdad lo adoraba, pero…también le gustaba pasar tiempo en el pueblo, jugar con los niños, platicar con Anna y el señor Jones, observar el amanecer…estar con sus queridos padres, extrañaría las bromas de su padre, sus constantes quejas sobre los impuestos o partidos de futbol, detestaría no volver a escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre, sus cuidados y mimos, los consejos que le daba… No, el no podía renunciar a eso.

Cuando termino su novela regreso a la ciudad…solo. Se puso en contacto con la editorial y puso en marcha los preparativos para la publicación.

Toothless le vio partir, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, aún faltaba un mes. Se dedicó a hacer esculturas en madera y piedra, adornando su "lado" de la casa, los materiales se los traían sus queridas mascotas del bosque. Con el trabajo aminoraba un poco el miedo de la posible respuesta, aunque estaba seguro esta seria negativa. Talvez se había equivocado, posiblemente Hipo no sentía lo mismo por él, después de todo el chico tenía más contacto con otras personas, ya se había enamorado una vez, nada aseguraba que no estuviera enamorado de nuevo. En el tiempo que llevaba ausente, tal vez conoció a una chica…o chico, una persona que podía ofrecerle libertad absoluta…y no una prisión eterna.

Faltando tres días dejo de trabajar, dedicándose a esperar junto al espejo de agua.

*****…..*****…..******

La noche caía, el plazo estaba por cumplirse, observo como las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer, una a una, la luna comenzaba a opacarse. Soltó un suspiro, aguantando las ganas de llorar, debió preverlo, era lo más lógico, triste decidió entrar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Hipo frente a él. El chico bajaba tímidamente los dos escalones de madera, mientras le llamaba en un susurro.

**-To…Toothless… ¿estás aquí?**

**-si…junto a la fuente**

Hiccup se acercó despacio, al llegar fijo su mirada en el espejo de agua, Toothless intento acercarse, pero lo detuvo con un gesto, mientras le suplicaba escucharlo.

-**yo…no…yo no puedo, no puedo abandonar este mundo así de fácil, aquí es donde nací, es el lugar al que pertenezco. Mis padres, mis amigos, mi carrera, todo, todo lo que soy está aquí**, hablo triste, -**yo, no puedo renunciar a ello, también hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer, lugares a los que deseo ir, personas por conocer y…**

**-te entiendo,** lo detuvo con un seño, -**tienes razón, es tu mundo, hay gente agradable y lugares muy hermosos, aparte….tienes la luz del sol…y libertad. Y yo, lo único que te ofrezco es una prisión y la oscuridad perpetua…tienes razón en rechazarme**, intento decir más pero la voz de Hipo lo detuvo.

**-me… ¿me amas?**

Toothless abrió los ojos ante la pegunta del menor. Este miraba sus reacciones en el reflejo, impaciente por su respuesta.

**-Sí, te amo.**

El castaño sonrió, rodeo la fuente y se acercó a su amigo, con nervios, y guiándose por el reflejo tomo su brazo, aferrándose de la imaginaria prenda.

-**entonces…entonces tendrás que demostrármelo todos los días**, hablo aferrándose a su brazo, -**tendrás que tenerme paciencia, si en ocasiones me siento triste y extraño mi vida pasada, si me enojo y te reclamo por ello, tienes que recordarme cuánto me amas…y cuanto te amo yo a ti.**

**-Hipo…tú.**

**-te amo…y quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad**, el menor sonreía feliz y sonrojado.

-**te amo, y te lo recordare todos los días, no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido**, aseguro.

**-más te vale, o te hare la vida un infierno**, amenazo divertido.

Toothless lo abrazo amoroso, Hipo se dejó mimar, cerró los ojos y se abrazó más a ese cuerpo invisible.

La oscuridad estaba por acercarse, si quería llevarse a Hipo tenía que hacerlo ya, lo abrazo con fuerza y le ordeno no abrir los ojos, el chico obedeció. Toothless cortó una de sus palmas y comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje muy extraño. La luna que se reflejaba en el agua comenzó a tomar un color azul, el morocho vertió su sangre en esta y empezó a trazar una serie de signos. Cuando el espejo comenzó a brillar tomo la mano de Hipo y la introdujo en el líquido.

El castaño alcanzo a sentir como algo lo jalaba, seguido de un frio sepulcral y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Logro escuchar la voz de Toothless, el chico le pedía abriera los ojos lentamente.

Hipo obedeció, se sentía mareado. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el pasto, era de noche, o eso parcia ya que había pocas estrellas.

**-¿estás bien?**

Al girarse vio a un chico frente a él, de cabello largo y negro, con piel pálida y ropa obscura. Un bello ojo verde toxico lo miraba fijamente, el otro se encontraba escondido por su flequillo. El joven acariciaba su cara, notablemente preocupado, movió un poco al chico buscando llamar su atención.

**-Hipo… ¿me oyes?**

Por un momento pensó que el hechizo no había funcionado. Tal vez el alma del chico no había cruzado, por tal motivo se había quedado catatónico. Volvió a relajarse cuando Hipo se aventó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo, feliz de poder verlo en persona.

La oscuridad se acercaba, por lo que tomo al menor en brazos y se adentró en la casa.

Los ojos verdes miraron sorprendidos, ahora que la veía de cerca, la casa del reflejo era muy hermosa…y diferente. Una gran cantidad de plantas, exóticas algunas, adornaban el marco de la puerta, así como el corredor. En el techo se encontraba una gran cantidad de orquídeas, de colores brillantes, acompañadas por mariposas luminosas; el techo estaba plagado de enredaderas, de las cuales caían hermosas flores que parecían campanas doradas. Se respiraba un aire frio, fresco, natural.

Levo al menor a su "estudio" , sus pequeños y escasos muebles seguían ahí, pero ahora acompañados de otros, un finísimo escritorio, decorado con aves y montañas, unos hermosos papiros, carboncillos, tintas, una hermosa silla tallada con plantas. Hipo miraba curioso los artilugios, se giró y le pregunto con la mirada sobre el porqué de ellos.

**-son…para que continúes escribiendo…tu…tu creas las historias y si lo deseas…yo las vuelvo realidad.**

El castaño sonrió y abrazo a su pareja, **-bueno, es un buen inicio…siempre quise escribir con una pluma de ganso, **menciono divertido.

Con cuidado levanto el cabello de su amante, dejando al descubierto dos hermosos, e hipnotizantes, ojos verde toxico, los cuales le miraban con infinita ternura. Comenzó a delinear sus facciones, feliz de poder verlas de cerca, sus cejas espesas y obscuras, su fuerte barbilla, su nariz afilada. Toothless era muy guapo, representaba toda la belleza nórdica, con rasgos fuertes y salvajes, pero a la vez delicados y finos, muy parecido a las imágenes de los cuentos o a los actores de las películas, claro que sin la necesidad de maquillaje, ya que su belleza era natural.

**-e…eres muy guapo**, hablo nervioso mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, para que no viese su rubor.

**-gracias,** el azabache comenzó a oler su cabello mientras sobaba su espalda, -**tú también eres muy guapo Hipo.**

No podía negar que esos rasgos infantiles lo tenían a sus pies, sus mejillas levemente abultadas, cubiertas por esas hermosas pecas color canela, sus delgados y rozados labios, que le brindaban el néctar más dulce que hubiese probado, su alargada y a la vez chatita nariz era un punto intermedio fascinante, pero lo que más le gustaban eran sus ojos, su color y mirada le recordaban a los días de verano, donde el sol alumbraba la copa de los árboles, haciéndoles brillar con un verde claro, mientras una suave briza refrescaba el ambiente, un día lleno de luz, una luz que ahora tenía.

*****…..*****…..*****

Ya habían pasado dos meses en los que no sabían nada de su hijo, por lo que el matrimonio Haddock decidió ir a buscarle, en especial después de recibir una carta donde el castaño les heredaba todos sus bienes.

Cuando bajaron del auto se asustaron al ver a un enorme lobo en la entrada, el animal les miro de reojo mientras se levantaba, dio un pequeño gruñido y se adentró en el bosque. La pareja entro presurosa llamando a su hijo, temiendo que ese animal lo hubiese lastimado. La cabaña contaba con una gran cantidad de espejos, pero todos ellos se encontraban opacos, no reflejaban nada. Cuando ingresaron al estudio se encontraron con una caja de cartón, llena de hojas, ordenadas y separadas, eran una serie de cuentos y una novela, junto a esta una carta para ellos, escrita por su hijo.

En esta Hipo les narraba lo sucedido, paso a paso; al iniciar la lectura creyeron que su hijo se había vuelto loco, pero conforme avanzaban…bueno, ya no sabían que pensar. Al terminar se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, el espejo que su abuela le regalo estaba ahí…opaco. El matrimonio no sabía que pensar, estaban seguros de que su hijo había caído en la locura y posiblemente había cometido un grave error, por lo que decidieron pedir ayuda a la policía.

Apunto estaban de salir cuando un crujido llamo su atención, al girar observaron como el espejo comenzaba a aclararse, el cristal se transparento dejando al descubierto el reflejo de una habitación, muy parecida a esa…pero con ligeros cambios y…algo lúgubre.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustaos al verle de cerca. Hipo estaba en el otro lado.

El chico se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con dos conejos a su lado y comiendo moras, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, por lo que el joven se levantó, quedando sentado en el mueble. Un hermoso gato blanco entro corriendo y brinco a sus piernas, el chico grito emocionado mientras lo tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a mimarlo.

**-¡es bellísimo!, ¡y tiene el lunar en su frente! justo como lo imagine**, se paró de un brinco y corrió a la puerta, había alguien ahí,-**se lo presentare a los demás**, hablo alegre mientras le daba un ligero beso a la persona a su lado y salía corriendo por la puerta.

Toothless le vio alejarse y sonrió, tener a su compañero ahí lo llenaba de vida…aunque, tendría que enseñarle a utilizar los espejos, porque era claro que no había visto u oído a sus padres, los cuales golpeaban el espejo intentando llamar su atención. Tomo un respiro y se acercó a la "ventana", mirando fijamente a sus suegros.

**-él estará bien, yo voy a cuidarlo, no se preocupen cuando pueda hablara con ustedes, solo esperen un poco**.

El escultor no les dio tiempo a protestar, coloco su mano en el espejo y este comenzó a cristalizarse. De momento no le interesaba compartir a su pareja, salvo con sus mascotas, pero era consciente de que algún día tendría que ayudarle a hablar con sus progenitores.

Se encamino al jardín, donde escuchaba las risas de su niño y el alboroto de sus animales. Al salir fue recibido por dos hermosos soles… los ojos de su amante. Sonriendo se acercó a besarlo, teniendo a ese pequeño astro de luz a su lado, no le molestaba vivir en la oscuridad eternamente.

**Fin.**

*******…..*****…..*******

**espero te gustara la historia, intente hacerla terrorífica y cursi, pero creo que no me quedo muy bien, si no te agrado déjame el reviw y escribiré otra.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Para mí adorada, o adorado… Guest.**

**No sé, así decía el comentario, me pediste unos momentos de pareja y esto es lo que se me ocurrió, por el momento, cuando se me ocurran otros los subiré.**

********…..*******….*********

**Momentos de pareja**

**Momento 1*Karma**

y ahí estaba, bebiendo en esa mesa circular…solo, rodeado de chicos que se movían al compás de la música, bañado por luces de color neón que modificaban su reflejo, iluminando su cuerpo de colores.

Aún estaba molesto con su pareja y no tenía ganas de llegar a casa, es que no era para tanto, no debió de regañarlo de esa manera, ¡a cualquiera se le pudo olvidar!

**-te lo digo, todos los hombres son unos malditos desconsiderados, unos egoístas que solo piensan en sí.**

**-¡Cierto!**

A su lado, en la mesa de la izquierda, tres chicas se quejaban de la conducta de sus novios.

**-y son unos malditos cerdos, ya me canse de decirle a tú hermanito, ¡que levante la maldita tapa del baño!,** se quejó una pelinegra, -**detesto limpiar cada que voy al baño.**

**-¡Waack!** sus compañeras hicieron una muestra de asco.

**-Si, por qué diablos tienen que ser tan asquerosos, Snoutlout tiene la maldita manía de escupir al suelo**, refunfuño una chica de ojos azules.

Hiccup dio un trago a su bebida, entendía muy bien lo que las chicas decían, él sufría escenas parecidas con su pareja. Bufo mientras azotaba el vaso en la mesa… ¡ese infeliz!

**-pero todos los hombres son así**, hablo fuerte la rubia ojiazul, mirando a Hiccup-**unos egoístas que no agradecen lo que hacemos por ellos, ¡no les importa cuánto sufrimos!**

Sus amigas asintieron, mirando al castaño con cara de pocos amigos… ¡ah! la pedrada era para él.

El chico tomo otro trago, mientras se giraba a verlas.

**-¿sufrir?... nena… háblame de sufrir cuando te tengas que parar a las cuatro de la mañana, a preparar el almuerzo a un maldito desconsiderado que prefiere almorzar en la calle porque le da flojera calentar lo que tu preparaste, mientras tú te matas todo el día trabajando y al regresar a tu casa, en lugar de preguntarte como te fue, lo primero que sale de sus labios es: "que vamos a cenar". Cuando soportes eso por tres año querida, entonces hablamos de sufrir.**

Las chicas se miraron de reojo… ah, ya caigo.

-**y nunca se ofrecen para limpiar, o almenos poner la maldita mesa**, se quejó la gemela, sentándose a su lado.

**-no, pero bien que comen como puercos, ensuciando todo,** aseguro el chico.

**-y lo peor cuando salpican la ropa, ¡dios! ¡No son bebes para usar babero!** hablo la pelinegra cambiando de mesa.

**-sí, y cuando finalmente acabas de limpiar y te vas a dormir salen con el: ay, porque tardaste tanto ¿pues qué es lo que haces? mira que ya tengo sueño**, finalizo la rubia sentándose frente a Hiccup.

**-see, no sé por qué no se duermen, si de verdad están tan cansados que se duerman y dejen de dar lata**, aseguro el chico

**-¡Sí!**

**-y lo peor, de camino a la habitación prenden todas las cochinas luces**, se quejaba la gemela.

**-y después te echan en cara el recibo de la luz**, secundaron los demás.

**-¡deja de usar la secadora!, ¡no uses el aire acondicionado!No seas exagerada, no se necesita una luz en el espejo del baño!** la pelinegra hacia ademanes mientras hablaba.

-**ah, pero no fueran ellos porque se quedan dormidotes mirando el televisor, o tienen la tele, el estéreo y la computadora prendidos al mismo tiempo, y se enojan si le apagas alguna, reclamando que lo estaban usando, así estén en el maldito garaje arreglando su auto**, aseguró el castaño.

Por más de dos horas las….cuatro "damas" se la pasaron quejándose de sus respectivas parejas, que si no cerraban la llave del agua, sus gastos extravagantes en electrodomésticos, su comportamiento infantil al enfermarse, etc.

Ya se habían terminado dos botellas e iban por la tercera.

-**y me fue regañando todo el maldito camino: "como es que lo olvidaste, no puedes ser tan inconsciente, no eres un niño para que tenga que recordarte las cosas, mira que estoy muy cansado, me acosté tarde y tú me levantas con esta tontería" ¡maldito! si se durmió a las nueve,** Hiccup se tomó el vaso de un solo trago, -**y ya sabrán con que remato.**

**-oh, seee**, aseguraron las chicas…clásico.

La canción de Losing my religión, comenzó a sonar. Hiccup bufo molesto, aún estaba enojado, pero bueno.

**-¡Que!...bebiendo… ¡por que se me dio la gana!...no… ¡que no!… ¡qué diablos quieres!...pues explícate bien**…

Las chicas suspiraron molestas, es que sus parejas no podían dejarles unas horas de libertad.

¡Ja, ja, ja! la suave carcajada del castaño las hizo mirarle curiosas.

-**haber déjame ver si entendí**, Hiccup separo un poco el teléfono, de tal manera que las chicas escucharan, - "**Tú, el genio mecánico**, hablo burlón, -**el yo sé cómo cuidar y mantener un auto en buen estado, nada se me olvida y soy muy responsable**", sus compañeras asintieron, siempre decían eso**, -tú... ¡Tú!... ¡olvidaste echarle gasolina al automóvil!**

Ruffnut casi se ahoga con su trago, Astrid y Heather cubrieron sus bocas para callar la carcajada, e Hiccup…bueno ese si se rio.

**-Seee, seee, ya, lo olvide de acuerdo, ahora ven por mi quieres**, hablo una voz gruesa a través del teléfono.

Los cuatro se miraron divertidos… ay ¡bendito Karma!, una sonrisa pícara se plasmó en sus rostros, Hiccup coloco el teléfono en el centro, mientras todos se acercaban.

**-¿Cómo es que olvidaste echarle gasolina?** , reclamo el castaño

**-¡VIEJA BABOSA! **corearon cuatro voces, destrozando el tímpano del morocho.

Bep, bep, bep, el inconfundible sonido hizo eco en la carretera. Toothless bufo molesto mientras se recargaba en el toldo de su auto, ¡carajo! mejor hubiera llamado a una grúa, suspiro derrotado, algo le decía que Hiccup se lo restregaría…. todo el camino.

******….********….*******….******…*******

**Momento 2 Hijos**

Lo deseaban como cualquier pareja normal, después de discutirlo y planearlo decidieron que ya era el momento, tendrían un hijo.

Lo anunciaron en una cena con sus familiares y amigos, donde hubo gran euforia, en especial por las mujeres. Así, con el apoyo de los demás, decidieron que ya era momento de adoptar, después de todo ya llevaban mucho tiempo como una pareja sólida, que resistía a todo.

Unos meses antes de iniciar los preparativos, sus más queridos amigos decidieron darles una probadita del veneno que se iban a tomar, así no podían decir que nadie se los advirtió.

-**DIN DONG-DIN DONG- DIN DON- DIN….-**

**-ya voy, ya voy, no se tienen que colgar del timbre carajo.**

El morocho abrió la puerta molesto, ¿Quién demonios venía a estas horas, en fin de semana? enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amigo Hookfang y su esposa Stormfly en la puerta, acompañados de sus tres hijos. Los gemelos Barf y Belch continuaban tocando el timbre, peleándose por hacerlo, a su lado su hermanita menor Meatlug les veía, abrazada a su muñeco de trapo.

-**enanos ya los escuche, podrían dejar de tocar, ya estoy aquí.**

**-si tío Toothless**, respondieron alegres.

Los pequeños entraron como Juan por su casa, corriendo entre las piernas de su tío, al cual casi tiran, la pequeña fue más condescendiente y pasa a un lado, después de dar los buenos días.

**-toma, sus cosas, volveremos en una semana. **

Su compañero le entregaba dos pequeñas maletas.

**-¿sus cosas? ¿Una semana? de qué diablos hablan.**

**-tenemos que ir a un retiro de la compañía y no encontramos niñera**, respondió la mujer, -**buenos días Hiccup**

El castaño apareció en escena, aun en pijama y algo somnoliento, sus sobrinitos lo fueron a despertar brincando en el colchón, regalándole uno que otro pisotón

**-buenos di…**

Antes de poder regresar el saludo una hoja se posó frente a sus ojos.

**-se duermen a las nueve, nada de golosinas después de las seis, cero películas de terror, aquí están anotadas las alergias de cada uno, asegúrense que lleguen puntuales a la escuela**, ordeno la mujer mientras daba vuelta para marcharse.

**-¿Qué?**

**-sí, ah por cierto Belch tiene algunos problemas en matemáticas, así que le tienen que ayudar con su tarea, y Meatlug tiene cita con el dentista el martes, no lo olviden, nos vemos**, grito el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras para alcanzar a su esposa.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en blanco, en que momento aceptaron.

**-bueno…nos servirá como entrenamiento**, aseguro sonriente el castaño.

Toothless bufo molesto y azoto la puerta…ya que.

Oh si, los niños son unos angelitos… ¡Pero expulsados del más recóndito infierno!

En menos de una hora Toothless ya se estaba dando de topes y pensaba seria mente en la adopción. Mientras ayudaba a Hiccup a preparar el desayuno, sus lindos sobrinitos se tomaron la libertad de jugar con su computadora, echando a perder un trabajo que recién había terminado, al azabache casi le da un infarto, tardo cuatro días en ese proyecto y lo tenía que presentar el lunes, antes de poder regañarlos, el par de diablillos corrió a esconderse con Hiccup, el cual no permitió que les castigara. El desayuno fue un caos, Barf y Belch se peleaban por la fruta y Meatlug le robaba toda la atención de su pecoso. El resto del día se encontró lleno de gritos y peticiones para jugar, incluso Toothless se vio obligado a llevarles al parque.

Para el lunes ya se encontraban más aliviados, almenos ahora serian problema del estado.

La escuela, la peor tortura para los niños…y los padres. Si bien Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, ahora lo tenía que hacer una hora antes, preparar los almuerzos y desayuno, levantar a los pequeños y alistarlos, siguiendo al pie dela letra las estrictas instrucciones de Stormfly.

Toothless tampoco la paso bien, al moreno le toco llevarlos, escuchar el ajetreo en su auto durante todo el recorrido, las preguntas absurdas de los pequeños y…el tráfico. Con un demonio, ¿porque diablos se estacionaban en segunda y tercera fila?, si ya habían dejado a los niños en la escuela ¿porque diablos no se iban?, en lugar de quedarse comadreando. Pero la tortura no acababa ahí.

Ayudarles con la tarea también era un tormento. Si bien, ellos siempre se expresaban de forma clara y precisa…con los niños parecía que les hablaban en otro idioma, el tener que repetir constante mente las cosas, firmar y revisar las tareas, compara materiales raros o de última hora, tener que poner a trabajar su ardilla recordando cosas que casi no ocupaban, etc. No cabía duda de que los padres tenían que volver a pasar por la escuela de nuevo.

A la semana los chicos se encontraban con los nervios de punta, las constantes peleas de los gemelos, los pucheros de Meatlug, las decoraciones espontaneas en sus paredes, los juguetes tirados, los bobos programas que tenían que ver. No el moreno ya no aguantaba, pero sobretodo había dos cosas que no toleraba, la primera: el chantaje infantil y dominio por las cosas, porque ese trio de diablillos era buenísimo para ello, podían pasar horas discutiendo por el uso de la tele, la comida que se cenaría, los juguetes que querían, etc. si bien Toothless intentaba poner orden y limites, los niños sabían cómo evadirlo, recurriendo a llantos falsos y escudándose detrás de los mimos de Hiccup.

La segunda, la que más dolía, era: la abstinencia. Con los niños era imposible tener un momento de privacidad con su pareja, en ocasiones hasta competían por la atención de castaño, la cual los pequeños siempre ganaban. Hiccup los acostaba, bañaba, alimentaba, jugaba con ellos y los dejaba dormir en su cama si tenían miedo; no tenía duda, un pequeño lo desplazaría con facilidad.

Otra cosa que aprendió fue que los niños están sujetos a los más torpes y absurdos accidentes. Barf aún tenía un chipote en la frente, producto de una caída al no amarrar bien sus agujetas. Pero no solo los niños eran los que sufrían las caídas.

**-toma, esta pastilla bajara la hinchazón.**

**-ah, gracias Hiccup.**

El moreno se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y otra en el tobillo.

**-¡carajo! cuantas veces le dije que recogiera esa maldita patineta.**

-**no te enojes, te va a hacer daño**

**-¡no!** **¡Enserio**! hablo sarcástico.

Hiccup lo miro molesto, estaba por reganarlo cuando unos pasitos cortaron su inspiración.

**-¡Barf dame mi muñeco!**

**-Niños cuidados con su tío.**

**-¡Auch!**

El moreno grito cuando el pequeño uso su pierna como puente para escapar…y su hermanita lo imito.

**-No corran, se van a lastimar**

Hiccup salió detrás de ellos, golpeando de paso a su amorcito.

**-¡carajo Hiccup fíjate!**

**-Lo siento.**

No, no lo soportaría más, su paciencia había llegado al límite, después de experimentar llego a la conclusión que no sería un buen padre. Tenía los nervios de punta, el cuerpo magullado y una tensión sexual que bueno. ¿Dónde diablos estaban Hookfang y Stormfly? ya habían pasado dos semanas. Bufo molesto y se acomodó en el sillón, pero no tardo en quejarse y sacar un muñeco de su espalda, ¿Cómo demonios soportaban esto ese par?

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de los niños y los de Hiccup. Estaba por levantarse a ver cuándo Belch llego corriendo. El pequeño se trepo a sus piernas y se aferró a su camisa, ocultando su carita en la prenda. Toothless se alarmo al oír unos pequeños sollozos, ase unos minutos lo había regañado por dejar la patineta en el paso, en esta ocasión no le importo la súplica de Hiccup, castigo al pequeño confinándolo en el cuarto y ordenando que hiciera la tarea el solo. Se angustio al oír como él niño comenzaba a llorar.

**-ya Belch, ya no estoy enojado, solo recoge tus juguetes la próxima vez**, sobaba su espaldita intentando consolarlo.

El pequeño levanto su regordeta carita, la cual estaba envuelta en lágrimas, esto lo hizo sentir culpable.

**-no me salen**, gimoteo

Toothless alcanzo a ver en su mano una hoja arrugada, con cuidado la tomo y desdoblo, el papel estaba lleno de sumas, manchones y algunas rayas, parece que el niño se había desesperado al no poder realizar las operaciones él solo.

**-no me salen, no me salen**, repetía llorando- **soy un burro no me salen y tú no me quieres ayudar** **Buaaaa…ya no me ayudas porque te tire con la patineta buaaaa.**

Olvidándose de su enfado comenzó a consolar al pequeño, frotando su espaldita y besando su cabello.

**-¡Buaaaaa!**

Otro sonido más agudo inundo el ambiente. Hiccup entro cargando a Meatlug; la niña venia llorando ya que su hermano rompió su muñeco de trapo, detrás de ellos venia un asustado, y arrepentido, Barf, el niño no dejaba de disculparse y sus ojitos comenzaban a aguarse.

-**ya cariño no llores, ahorita lo reparo.**

El castaño vio preocupado a Toothless, este solo una señal de: "tu encárgate de ellos y yo de este"

-**Ya Meatlug, ahorita le coso la cabeza.**

**-perdón, perdón, perdón…**

Los tres se perdieron en el cuarto de los mayores, donde se llevaría a cabo una importante operación.

-**Vamos Belch, deja de llora, ahorita te ayudo con las sumas.**

-**No…no me van a salir porque soy un menso**, se quejó el menor

-**no pequeño, claro que no**

-**sí, la maestra me lo dijo…por eso no me salen buaaa.**

La ira recorrió al moreno… ¿Qué su maestra dijo que? acomodo al menor en sus piernas y l obligo a verle, quería una explicación sobre el insulto de la mujer. Parece que la profesora se había desesperado con el niño, por lo que lo reprendió y humillo frente a sus amiguitos, el pequeño quedo dolido, pero no dijo nada cuando Hiccup lo fue a recoger, solo que después del catorrazo que se dio Toothless, la reprimenda y el abandono en la tarea, bueno, el chiquillo ya no aguanto.

**-No Belch, eso no es cierto, no eres un menso, solo que estas chiquito y apenas vas aprendiendo…no le hagas caso a esa vieja babosa.**

Después de hipear un rato el niño se calmó; con trabajo, y cojeando, el moreno se levantó, lo llevo a su estudio y le ayudo con la tarea. Mientras Hiccup terminaba con una exitosa operación.

Si, ser padre es una friega, y en muchas ocasiones quieres desertar y salir corriendo…pero…también hay buenos momentos, momentos de paz y felicidad. Cuando los pequeños se acurrucan en tu regazo, cuando buscan tu protección y amor, cuando iluminan tu día con un simple gesto o comentario, momentos en los que te sientes especial, necesitado, indispensable…amado. Y pese a que en ocasiones no son tantos como uno desearía, bastan cinco segundos para compensar cinco años.

********….*****…**

**-¿Cómo crees que se la pasaron?**

**-bueno, ya tenían su decisión…ahora saben la que les espera.**

El matrimonio regresaba feliz de la vida….que, también se necesita un descanso de vez en cuando. Tomaron un respiro antes de tocar el timbre, preparándose para las reprimendas, en especial las del moreno.

**-¿quién es? ¿Qué quiere?** preguntaron los niños desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-**niños no abran**, se escuchó la voz de Toothless, -**vallan con Hiccup y terminen su desayuno.**

**-¡Sí!**

Un leve…n tan leve, tic se posó en el ojo izquierdo del moreno, el cual apretaba con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-**ustedes…no que solo una semana… ¡ya pasaron tres!,** reclamo con voz de ultratumba.

**-je, je, bueno veras**

Stormfly se escondió detrás deus esposo, este solo miraba asustado a su amigo, tartamudeando, sin dar una buena excusa.

-**ah, pasen…ye después me la pagaran.**

******….*******

**-ah, el departamento se siente solo sin los niños**

**-se…al fin**

-**ja, no exageres**. Hiccup se sentó en las piernas de su pareja, el cual comenzó a besarlo, -**mmm, sabes, olvidaste decirles que casi haces que corran a la profesora de Belch.**

-**tsk, esa mujer se lo merecía, si no tiene paciencia que busque otro trabajo.**

**-sí, tienes razón…y qué opinas, estamos listos.**

**-pues…será cansado, pero si empezamos solo con uno, no creo que tengamos problemas.**

**-entonces, iniciamos los preparativos el lunes.**

**-mmm, no, esperemos otro mes más, quiero disfrutarte un poco antes de tener que compartirte de nuevo.**

Hiccup solo rio y se dejó conducir a la habitación, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Dos meses después una hiperactiva rubia de ojos azules se unía a su familia.

********….*******…****…******….*****…********

**Momento 3 Rival.**

A no, él nunca perdería ante nadie. Todo mundo sabía que Hiccup era suyo…y se lo dejaría claro.

**-To..tooh…espera…ahhhh….**

Hiccup intentaba respirar, los apasionados besos de su pareja le robaban todo el aire de sus pulmones.

**-ah, espera… ¡ah!**

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando su pareja apretó con fuerza su miembro y lo tumbo en el sofá, posicionándose arriba de él, arrancándole la ropa.

**-Toothless…para, nos están bi…ah**

Y que si los veían, así a nadie le quedaría duda de que Hiccup era suyo…y pobre de aquel que intentara quitárselo. El menor mordió su labio intentando controlar sus gemidos, tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y excitación, por Dios, solo fue un pequeño beso, Toothless no tenía que ponerse así.

El chico se retorcía de placer, mientras su compañero lo embestía salvajemente. El moreno tomo su rostro y lo obligo a verle.

**-eres mío…entendiste…solo mío, **hablo posesivo.

Dos ojos, negros como la noche, los miraban fijamente, asombrados ante tal escena. Toothless le sonrió burlón. Estaba loco si creía que por ser tierno y dulce le podría quitar a su Hiccup…ni volviendo a nacer.

**¡AHHHHH!**

Un grito broto de la garganta del menor, opacando la música de la fiesta…bien era oficial, se había convertido en un pervertido…igualito a su esposo.

Una sonrisa de victoria adorno la cara del moreno. Orgulloso giro a ver a su rival, este se encontraba mudo y con los ojos abiertos. Esperaba que con esa muestra la escena no se volviera a repetir, detestaba que Hiccup besara a otros.

**-Tooth**

Su niño lo llamo amoroso, deseoso se acercó a besarlo…pero.

**-auch.**

Un fuerte jalón en las mejillas fue lo que recibió.

**-¡idiota! ¿En qué diablos pensabas?** el menor lo empujo e intento cubrirse con un cojín, mirando avergonzado a los lados.

**-pues es tu culpa por besar al idiota ese, **señalando a su némesis.

**-¡por dios Toothless, ES UN PELUCHE!**

Hiccup señalo al muñeco, el tierno peluche los veía desde el suelo, donde Toothless le arrojo, con su trajecito rojo y un moño en el cuello.

-**aparte, tú me lo regalaste.**

Y maldita la hora en que lo hizo. Compro el jodido muñeco porque sabía que Hiccup lo quería, y que mejor regalo de navidad. Claro que termino arrepintiéndose a los dos segundos, ya que en cuanto el menor lo recibió le ignoro olímpicamente, se sentó junto a la fogata y se la paso un buen rato haciéndole mimos al muñeco. Toothless lo veía molesto. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Hiccup beso la felpuda boca…a no, eso si que no, no compartiría más a su esposo, en un ataque de celos arrojo al muñeco al piso, aunque su intención era arrojarlo al fuego, después tumbo a su niño en el sofá y comenzó a marcar su territorio.

Hiccup giro a la ventana; pasando los rosales y la cerca, en la casa de enfrente, había una fiesta, se veían a los chicos en la terraza, bebiendo y charlando, menos mal que ninguno de ellos volteo en esa dirección…carajo, almenos pudo cerrar las cortinas.

**-es tu culpa por ignorarme**, se quejó el moreno, sentándose a su lado y jalándolo, -**sabes que soy muy celoso y no me gusta compartirte.**

**-ah, estas enfermo**, aseguro el castaño abrazándose a su cuello.

**-seee, pero así me amas.**

Cargo a su pareja y se dirigió a su habitación, listo para una segunda ronda. Ya mañana pensaría que hacer con el bendito muñeco.

******…..*****…..*****

**Y se acabaron, de momento mi cerebro no da para más, pero en cuanto se me ocurran otros los subiré.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no tengo como pagárselos.**

**Guillermo, la Rojas**, me alegra que sigan leyendo mis locuras, se los agradezco mucho, sus comentarios y críticas son muy apreciadas; por cierto, cuando van a continuar con sus historias (la rojas) o a publicar una nueva (guillermo)…bueno, pensándolo bien no tengo derecho a reclamar ¬¬.

**Yusefan** que bueno que mis historias te han…servido. Pero no se lo digas a tus padres, no quiero que me demanden por darte ideas, de seguro me reclamaran por andarte pervirtiendo.

**Azura **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alaga el hecho de recibirlo. Entiendo lo de los comentarios, en ocasiones no tienes tiempo o el lugar no es el indicado; la verdad si la gente se toma el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, lo menos que podía hacer era intentar retribuírselos con una historia y me alegra leer que hasta el momento no he fallado.

**Toothmore, Navid**, muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que les gusten, la verdad la mayor parte del crédito lo tienen ustedes, ya que son sus ideas las que me inspiran.

**Oddete,** que bueno que te gusto la historia, cariño puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca, es completamente tuya, si quieres publicarla, ilustrarla, que se yo, adelante, por mí no hay problema.

**Niknok**, amor ya estoy trabajando en tus historias, posiblemente sean la siguiente actualización, almenos una de ellas.

**Paloma **que bueno que te gusto, ya vez lo que llega a uno en una rato de ocio, y pésimo transporte.

**monalisa**, espera me un poquito, y con gusto escribo la historia de las carreras, ya más o menos tengo la idea.

**Nathalie siffer**, en la siguiente actualización sale tu historias, solo aguántame un poquito

**Katse, Chavechave**, cuando quieran mándenme sus peticiones y gracias por leer.

**alexme, Gatitakukaku,gitanastar, valery vampire**, y todos los demás, de verdad les agradezco por tomar su tiempo para leer mis fics, nunca terminare de agradecérselos.

los leo en la siguiente actualización.


	12. fotografia

**Para mi querido y muy amado TOWE T-T**

**Fotografía**

Toothless contemplaba la calle, ya era más de media noche y no aparecía ningún taxi o autobús, el chico bufó molesto, este no era su día. El trabajo en su oficina se duplico, su computadora se descompuso, lo mismo que la fotocopiadora, el café sabia horrible y su jefe amenazo con despedirlos a todos, aunque…si a eso se le agregaba que hace unos días le robaron su auto y termino con su pareja…más bien ese no era su mes.

**-al fin.**

Después de un buen rato apareció un taxi, menos mal por un momento llego a creer que tendría que caminar hasta su casa. Ingreso al vehículo e indico su dirección, se distrajo mirando la ventanilla; la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar, para que…ya nadie le esperaba ahí. Se hundió en el asiento mordiendo su labio, en ocasiones el destino era muy cruel, te da alas y después te las arrebata cuando te encuentras más alto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el asiento, jugando con la tela, el camino se detuvo, sus dedos chocaron con algo… ¿una hoja? Parece que olvidaron un volante ahí. Curioso la recogió, no, más bien era una foto.

La escasa luz no le permitió distinguir bien la imagen. Parecía un chico, parado junto a un risco o algo así, no le dio importancia, guardo la foto en su chamarra y continúo admirando el paisaje nocturno. Al llegar fue directo a su cama, mañana sería un día muy pesado.

*******…..*****…..*****…..**

Toothless gruño al verle entrar.

Merciless y él mantuvieron una relación por tres años, todos en la firma les había considerado la pareja perfecta…pero, ¿entonces porque terminaron?

Un suspiro, triste, broto de la garganta del moreno…cierto, la maldita avaricia y el orgullo.

A diferencia de Toothless, Merciless no estaba muy a gusto con su actual posición, él siempre deseaba más; era orgulloso, buscaba que todo mundo lo reconociera e idolatrara. ja, que irónico, todos los consideraban la pareja perfecta, pero en la intimidad…las peleas eran constantes. Los dos tenían un carácter temperamental y ninguno cedía en las decisiones, si bien en el trabajo no lo parecía (ya que los dos llegaron al acuerdo de que el trabajo era primero) ahí se apoyaban y protegían, ganando la admiración de todos.

Merciless avanzaba a pasos agigantados en la empresa, llego el momento en que decidió que Toothless le estorbaba, en especial cuando conoció a Windwalker *el hijo del jefe.

El moreno desvió la vista al verle pasar, prefería ignorarlo.

**-ya lo tengo**, hablo una voz a su espalda**, -lo arrastramos a un callejón y le disparamos, cuando la policía pregunte que paso, le decimos que estaba ebrio y se cayó arriba de unas balas.**

Los ojos tóxicos lo miraron con incredulidad.

**-¿enserio Hookfang?, ¿cayo arriba de unas balas? ¬¬u**

**-¿Por qué no?, después de todo estaba ebrio ^o^**

**-¡ah!¬¬**

El moreno solo meneo la cabeza y regreso a su trabajo. A veces dudaba de la capacidad mental de su amigo. Pese a ello Hookfang era un gran amigo, él sabía cómo se dieron las cosas entre estos dos y apoyaba al pelinegro.

Los jóvenes miraron de reojo a…su nuevo jefe… ¡Maldito!

Por fortuna el día fue más calmado, logro terminar sus pendientes y evito, en lo máximo, a su ex.

**-oye, préstame para un café, es que no tengo cambio**

**-no inventes, ya me debes 500 en cambio Hookfang**.

**-no seas malo, necesito cafeína T-T, anda, siii ^-^**

**-ah, está bien.**

Estaban por salir, pero el pelirrojo tenía la costumbre de ir bebiendo un café de la máquina que se encontraba en el pasillo, claro que el canijo jamás tenia cambio y le tocaba a Toothless pagar su vicio. Mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos, el chico se encontró con la foto que recogió la noche anterior. Curioso la observo.

Era el retrato de un chico, más joven que él. El muchacho se encontraba viendo al frente, tenía rasgos un tanto infantiles, piel blanca, con unas ligeras pecas, nariz redondita, grandes y tiernos ojos de un verde esmeralda, cabello cobrizo y la más tierna y linda sonrisa que hubiese visto. Estaba parado frente a una cascada, tal vez era medio día.

**-¿Quién es?** Hookfang se acercó curioso a ver el retrato**, -oh, que mono *o*, se ve muy tierno, dime Tooth, ¿Quién es?, **pregunto pícaro.

**-eh…bueno la verdad me en…**

**-¿Qué hacen?**

Una voz fría se escuchó a sus espaldas, Merciless los veía molestos. Al peliverde jamás le agrado Hookfang.

-**que te importa, ¿acaso te molesta que estemos aquí?,** cuestiono enojado el pelirrojo.

**-tsk, claro que sí, quiero un café y ustedes no se mueven**

**-a sí, pues vete por tu café a…**

**-¡Hookfang basta!**

Toothless jalo a su amigo, no deseaba que se acarreara problemas con su nuevo jefe. El peliverde gruño al ver como su ex jalaba a su amigo y lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Este descontento no pasó desapercibido para los ojos amarillos de Hookfang, el cual decidió picarlo más.

**-debo admitirlo Toothless, tu nuevo NOVIO es toda una lindura**, canturreo burlón, -**mucho más mono que…el anterior,** el pelirrojo le arrebato al foto, **-tiene unos ojos muy lindos, y su naricita tan tierna, y esas pequitas, parece un muñequito, ¿no lo crees**?

Hookfang coloco la foto frente a Merciless, este hizo un gesto de desagrado, gruño molesto y se retiró. Cuando desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes estos comenzaron a reírse.

**-ja,ja,ja, ¿viste su cara? parece que comió limón.**

**-ja,ja,ja, cierto…y muy acido.**

Ya más relajados tomaron su café y se marcharon.

**-y** (sorbo**) ¿Quién es?**

-**la verdad, me encontré la foto en un taxi, no tengo la mínima idea de quién es.**

**-mmm, bueno, almenos sirvió para molestar a Merciless.**

**-si**

El moreno miro de nuevo la foto…mmmm…. Hookfang tenía razón, era un chico muy lindo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

**-¿acaso estás loco?**

**-oh, vamos, será divertido, adoro ver la cara de celos que pone.**

El moreno suspiro mientras tomaba el marco de plata que su amigo le ofrecía. Esto era absurdo, como carajos iba a tener la fotografía de alguien a quien no conocía en su escritorio.

**-ya veras, en cuanto la vea se pondrá más verde que su cabello.**

**-estas demente**, hablo mientras colocaba el marco**, -y yo más por seguirte el juego.**

La bromita tuvo el efecto deseado. Merciless se acercó a llevarles unos papeles y se quedó mirando la fotografía. Su sangre le hervía, como se atrevía Toothless a olvidarle por alguien tan…infantil.

**-¿ocurre algo...jefe?,** hablo burlón

**-no deberías tener objetos personales en tu oficina.**

**-¿Qué?, no digas estupideces**, reclamo molesto

**-cierto, no veo que tiene de malo que Toothless tenga la foto de su amorcito**, Hookfang se acercó cargando unos papeles, -**aquí esta lo que me pediste.**

**-gracias.**

**-enserio Merciless, todo mundo tiene fotografías de sus familiares en la oficina, incluso nuestro jefe, no creo que le moleste que Tooth tenga esa foto, digo, no es como si él se distrajera todo el día viéndola, cierto amigo**.

**-no claro que no… para eso tengo mi casa**, sonriendo pícaro, **–le juro jefe que no bajara mi desempeñó por tener la foto de mi novio aquí.**

El peliverde lo miro molesto, estaba por decir algo cuando su jefe le llamo por el altavoz. Los chicos sonrieron divertidos, mientras el otro se alejaba.

Provocarle celos a Merciless se convirtió en el pasatiempo favorito de esos dos. Cuando le miraban acercarse los chicos inmediatamente se inventaban una historia en la cual el pequeño "ángel" (como Toothless solía referirse a él) siempre participaba, dotándola de un deje de ternura y amor. Incluso en ocasiones Toothless besaba la foto, solo para ver como el peliverde se mordía su labio y apretaba los puños, furioso.

Pero el pelinegro sabía muy bien que esos celos eran producto de la humillación, un golpe al amor propio del peliverde.

No podía concebir que Toothless le olvidara. Por los Dioses, él tenía que estar destrozado por su ruptura, llorando amargamente por haberle perdido, incluso rogarle para que lo aceptara como amante. Porque él era Merciless, el más apuesto, listo, carismático e inteligente abogado en toda la firma (modesto no).

Pero no, parece que el moreno le había olvidado fácilmente, se había buscado otro amante en cuanto él lo abandono, y eso de verdad le molestaba, prácticamente no le dio un tiempo de luto…y eso ería su ego.

Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que Toothless continuo con la broma de su amigo, le gustaba molestar al peliverde, herirlo… como él lo hirió al cambiarlo por el hijo del jefe.

*******….*****…..*****….. **

Pero, también algo ocurrió. Toothless comenzó a tomarle un extraño cariño a la fotografía; en ocasiones el contemplarla lo relajaba, la expresión del chico siempre le traía paz. Memorizo cada detalle de la foto, los rasgos del chico, su expresión, el lugar, todo quedo guardado en su memoria.

Cuando contemplaba la foto varias preguntas saltaban a su mente, ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Por qué fue a esa cascada? ¿Vio algo gracioso y por eso sonreía? ¿Le gusto el lugar? ¿A dónde fue después? Tenía tantas ganas de conocer la respuesta que incluso pensó en contratar a un investigador para buscarlo, claro que descarto la opción, eso ya era enfermizo.

Pese a ello, comenzó a cargar la fotografía de aquí para allá, hablaba con ella mientras cocinaba, veía la tele o comía, lo que fuera con tal de olvidar la enorme soledad de su casa.

En ocasiones se lamentaba por seguir el consejo de Merciless y comprar semejante casa, él no necesitaba tantos lujos como Merciless, pero como recién iniciaban su relación decidió complacerlo.

Termino de ordenar los papeles de su siguiente caso y se retiró a descansar. Tal vez debería de vender la casa y conseguir un departamento más pequeño, la verdad el lugar no le traía agradables recuerdos.

**-tú qué opinas mi Ángel ¿compramos un nuevo departamento o una casa más pequeña?**

Toothless se encontraba acostado en la inmensa cama, con el retrato en sus manos, el muchacho delineaba con sus dedos la figura, mirándole con ternura. Le gustaba imaginar el tipo de respuestas que el chico le daría.

"_Es demasiado lujo, no necesitamos tantas cosas, con lo básico nos ira bien, ¿para qué quieres una piscina que ni usas? o un gimnasio al cual casi no entras, y por los dioses la pantalla de la sala es enorme, si vas a ver la tele, no el cine. Aparte, cuesta trabajo mantener limpio y ordenado todas las habitaciones, y no me fio mucho de esas chicas que hacen la limpieza. No, no me gusta, deberías vender la casa, en un departamento más pequeño seriamos felices"._

Algo en su interior le decía que esa sería su respuesta. Bastaba con ver su cara, contemplar sus ojos; no, el joven de la foto no parecía ser un avaro o ambicioso, no le veía ni una pizca de interés. Más bien parecía alguien noble, tierno, centrado, leal. Sonaba absurdo que definiera a alguien por una simple fotografía, sin verle en persona, sin hablar con él, pero algo en su interior le decía que así era.

La carcajada no se hizo esperar, de verdad se estaba volviendo loco, hablar con una fotografía, ah, le estaba haciendo daño la soledad, le dio un beso a la imagen y se quedó dormido.

*******…..****….****…..**

**-oye, ¿quieres ir al cine?**

Hookfang se acercó a su amigo con un rico emparedado, el pelirrojo le extendió el bocadillo mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

**-mmm, no sé, no estoy de mucho ánimo.**

-**oh, vamos, hace mucho que no salimos**, suplico el pelirrojo.

**-Hookfang enserio no…**

**-anda, anda, si quieres pídele permiso a tu amorcito**, hablo divertido señalando la foto, - **o yo lo hago.** El chico tomo la fotografía y la coloco frete a él, - **Ángel, sé que tú y Toothless adoran pasar tiempo juntos, pero yo también lo necesito, es mi mejor amigo y el mendigo me ha ignorado desde que te conoció,** reclamo haciendo un puchero, -**no te estoy reclamando ni nada por el estilo.**

**-nooo, que va**, se burló Toothless

**-¡Tú cállate!... ¿en que estaba?, ah, sí. Si me lo prestas esta noche te lo agradecería, prometo regresarlo temprano**.

Toothless se partía de la risa ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, aunque era verdad, hace mucho que no salían.

-**listo, dijo que si**, se vitoreo el pelirrojo.

**-¿enserio?**

-**no me crees, pregúntale.**

**-ja, ja, haber**, el moreno le arrebato la foto, - **mi Ángel ¿de verdad puedo ir al cine con Hookfang?,** pregunto divertido.

El pelirrojo le arrebato la foto, -**claro que si** (hablo con una voz dulce) **pero no olvides comprarle palomitas, y refresco, y unos pistaches, y un ACE, tampoco pagar su entrada. Si después quieren ir a cenar no me opongo ^o^**

**-ya decía yo ¬¬**

**-ya escuchaste a nuestro angelito, ahora se un buen niño y obedece ^-^**

**-te aprovechas de nuestra amistad y lo sabes verdad.**

**-yooo, no, cuando**.

-**ah, olvídalo…no tenemos casos ahora así que andando, prefiero que esa cena sea comida y regresar temprano.**

**-uuu, pues que quieres llegar a hacerle a esa foto pervertido**

**-¡cállate!**

Tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron a la salida; ¡Al diablo! tomarían el día libre, les importaba un rábano si Merciless les reprendía después.

La firma donde trabajaban se encontraba a un costado de los juzgados, por lo que no tenían que hacer todo un tour para llegar ahí. Los chicos decidieron pasar solo para des aburrirse…y porque el idiota de Hookfang dejo ahí su auto.

**-enserio babas, un día de estos te van a multar y embargar el auto**

**-oh, no exageres…mira, ahí está Meatlug vamos a saludarla… ¡hey Meatlug**!

Una chica peli castaña les saludo, la joven se veía deprimida.

**-¿Qué sucede?,** pregunto el moreno

**-ah, es un caso…no mío, de Stormfly.**

**-¿Qué pasa, lo perdió?**

**-no…pero está apunto. Verán, hoy tenía que presentarse a los juzgados, pero sufrió un ligero accidente, se resbalo en la ducha y está en el hospital con una pierna rota.**

**-uy que mal.**

Los tres chicos se adentraron en la corte, subiendo las lujosas escaleras. Durante el camino la chica les narraba brevemente el caso. Se trataba de un Homicidio en primer grado, el culpable era un hombre muy influyente, el cual saldría en libertad si Stormfly no se presentaba.

**-yo tenía planeado cubrirla, pero…cambiaron mi audiencia a la misma hora y no podré hacerlo, oh** (la chica cayo al ver a unas personas**), es la familia dela víctima.**

Los jóvenes miraron a un hombre pelirrojo, barbado de ojos verdes, a su lado una mujer delgada de cabello cobrizo. Ambos con la mirada perdida y la tristeza y desolación reflejada en sus rostros, estaban acompañados por un pelinegro de ojos azules, el cual también se veía triste.

-**voy…voy a decirles**

Antes de que la joven se acercara, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió. Un sujeto trajeado de piel blanca, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en su rostro apareció, a su lado un pelinegro muy guapo, de piel blanca y ojos amarillos.

**-¡Furious!**

**-sí, es su abogado defensor.**

Los chicos le miraron molestos, no les caía nada bien.

Dos puertas se abrieron, dos oficiales aparecieron.

**¡CASO 725! ¡CASO 821!**

**-¡oh Diablos!**

-**señorita,** el joven pelinegro se acercó, conocía a la chica por Stormfly, -**y ¿la licenciada?**

**-Bueno…veras…**

**-Dame los papeles**, Toothless extendía su mano mientras miraba a su "compañero", -**la cubriré.**

**-¿eh?**

**-nosotros nos haremos cargo querida,** Hokfang le quito el folder y se adentró al salón.

La chica sonrió satisfecha, segura de que sus amigos ganarían.

*******…..*****…..*****….**.

El caso fue así.

El agresor estuvo rondando a su víctima por meses, ya que era uno de sus empleados, se obsesiono con él y comenzó a pretenderlo. Su víctima le ignoraba e intento alejarse, fue tanta su molestia, y temor, que termino renunciando….grave error.

Una noche, al regresar a su casa, después de recoger algo en el centro comercial, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, su exjefe le esperaba en su casa. Ocurrió una fuerte discusión y después el suceso, el agresor perdió el control y termino apuñalando al joven.

Furious apelo a la demencia, de acuerdo a él, su cliente sufría episodios de ira, los cuales le levaban a comportarse como un salvaje, episodios que al día siguiente olvidaba. El abogado aseguraba que su cliente se encontraba arrepentido y devastado, tenía planeado reparar el daño (en aspecto monetario) e internarse en un hospital psiquiátrico (donde los chicos estaban seguros le darían de alta a la semana).

Por minutos el jurado se puso de su lado, ya que el acusado era muy buen actor, suplicando perdón con ojos llorosos.

Pero eso no se lo creyó Toothless y Hookfang, ya llevaban tiempo en esto y conocían muy bien a los mentirosos.

**-¿tú qué opinas?** el pelirrojo cerro el folder (por suerte los dos tenían un nivel de lectura muy avanzado).

**-ay que presionarlo.**

**-OK**

Los chicos comenzaron con su estrategia, no se tragarían el falso arrepentimiento y la demencia, buscaban que el acusado mostrara su verdadera cara.

La audiencia se alargó por horas, entre objeciones, al lugar, pruebas y testimonios, los jóvenes lograron su objetivo. Lograron que el culpable explotara frente a todos, al grado que casi estrangula al pobre pelirrojo, demostrando así que sus supuestos ataques de violencia eran realizados con pleno uso de sus facultades. El acusado era un psicópata, un abusador que no toleraba que alguien lo desafiara…o rechazara.

Al final los chicos consiguieron enviarlo a la cárcel, con una cadena perpetua y sus bienes incautados. Mientras se abría otra línea de investigación, algo les decía que esta no era su primera víctima.

*******…..*****…..*****…**.

Dos días después.

**-Chicos buenos días.**

Una alegre Stormfly les saludo, la chica entro con muletas a su oficina cargando una caja blanca.

**-gracias, muchas gracias, de no ser por ustedes habría perdido el caso, y ese infeliz se habría escapado.**

-**no lo creo, eres muy buena,** aseguro el pelirrojo mirando la caja.

**-la verdad lo dudo, en especial por su defensor…me entere de su batalla en la corte.**

De verdad fue un duelo de inteligencia, el defensor se valía de una gran cantidad de artimañas para convencer al jurado, casos pasados, enfermedades y demás. Poniendo en jaque varias veces a los jóvenes.

**-yo creo que Furious me habría hecho pedazos, gracias al cielo ustedes pasaban por ahí.**

**-claro que no, tú también eres una excelente abogada, **aseguro Toothless, -**oye, ¿Qué tienes ahí?,** pregunto curioso.

**-oh, es una muestra de agradecimiento**, la joven coloco la caja en la mesa y la descubrió.

Un rico pastel de manzana inundo sus ojos, el aroma era delicioso, dulce, tenía una consistencia esponjosa y un poco de maple resbala por los bordes.

**-se ve delicioso, ¿Dónde lo compraste?**

**-me ofendes Hookfang, yo misma lo hornee.**

**-¿enserio? ¬¬**

**-OK no, la verdad es un regalo de agradecimiento del hermano de Wodensfang…la víctima**, hablo triste la chica.-**la noche en que falleció acababa de recoger unas fotografías de un viaje que él y su hermano hicieron…fue muy duro para el chico…eran muy unidos**.

**-¿era el chico que estaba en el juzgado?** pregunto el pelirrojo mientras devoraba un cacho de pastel.

**-No, ese es su primo Snoutlout, su hermano se llama Hiccup. Cuando el chico se enteró cayó en una depresión brutal…término en el hospital, por un momento los padres pensaron que perderían a los dos.**

**-ya…pobre chico**, Toothless siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y probo el pastel.

**-sí, me de dolió verle así. Es un chico muy dulce, en las pocas conversaciones que mantuve con él me di cuenta cuanto amaba a su hermano…solo espero que lo supere.**

**-mmm…bueno…el pastel esta delicioso.**

**-ya lo creo Hookfang, Hiccup es chef.**

**-y uno muy bueno**, aseguro el moreno, -**dale las gracias.**

**-pues, creo que lo deberían hacer ustedes. Hiccup es dueño de un pequeño restaurante…nos invita a cenar, quiere darles las gracias en persona…bueno, él y toda su familia.**

**-¿enserio? cena gratis *o***

-**Si Hookfang cena gratis. Esta es la dirección**, la chica les extendió un papel, -**nos esperan a las nueve, no vallan a faltar.**

**-no señora**, los chicos afirmaron con saludo militar.

La chica volvió a agradecer su ayuda y se marchó, el par se quedó devorando el pastel, si así sabia un postre como sería una cena completa.

Ya eran las siete cuando Toothless termino de arreglarse, el moreno estaba de buen humor, le fascinaba ganar los casos, pero en especial encerrar a los culpables.

-**Mi Ángel ya me voy,** el chico beso el retrato, **-no te enojes, te prometo que un día te llevare a cenar…cuando te conozca**, hablo divertido.

Coloco el retrato en la mesa y se marchó. Sin saber que esa noche cumpliría esa promesa…bueno, más o menos.

*******…..*****…..*****…..**

**Chicos, perdón por no escribir, pero estoy en una etapa de luto. **

**TOWE, mi querido y hermoso cuyo me dejo, después de casi diez años. Este fic lo escribí con él, bueno todos, ya que tenía la maña de ponerle en mis piernas mientras escribía. La verdad estoy en una etapa de depresión por mi perdida, la cual me duele hasta el alma, por tal motivo no he actualizado los otros fics. Este lo subo como un homenaje y un adiós a mi mejor amigo y compinche. **

**En cuanto me sienta mejor continuare con las historias, ya están los capítulos, pero no me siento muy cómoda escribiendo…yo sola. Les pido un poco de paciencia y les agradezco sus comentarios.**

*Windwalker es un dragón que Hipo tiene en uno de los libros, prácticamente es como su corcel, aparte de que son dragones muy tiernos y cariñosos


	13. Chapter 13

**Para mi querida Niknok19**

**Perdón por la tardanza cariño, pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Pese a ello aquí está tu pedido, espero te guste.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..

**Hermanos**

Cuando Hiccup salió del baño las lágrimas en su rostro habían desaparecido, resultado del jabón y agua del lavabo, pese a ello, el color carmesí en sus ojos continuaba, portal motive decidió ocultarles bajo el flequillo.

Se encamino a la cocina por un poco de leche, arrastrando las piernas y con los ánimos por el suelo. Su travesía le llevo hasta una puerta de madera negra, el cuarto de su…hermano.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Cuando cumplió 3 años sus padres se separaron. Su madre, Valka, no soporto las infidelidades de su esposo, por lo que decidió ponerle fin, tomo a su pequeño hijo y le abandono.

Decidió poner tierra de por medio, por lo que dejo Rusia y se mudó a Budapest, a uno de sus 23 distritos. Les costó trabajo acostumbrarse al clima y la gente, a Valka le costó mucho encontrar un trabajo, pero lo logro gracias a una amiga.

Hiccup pasaba todo el día bajo el cuidado de la portera de su edificio, una ancianita llamada Gothi, la mujer le trataba como una abuela consentidora, llenándole de galletas y mimos. Por dos años la vida fue agradable, pero al término del segundo, las cosas cambiaron. Su madre conoció a alguien. Stomcutter, un comerciante dueño de una ferretería cerca del rio Danubio, el cual frecuentaba el mismo café que su madre. Era un hombre amable, dulce, trabajador y viudo. No paso mucho tiempo para que los adultos cayeran bajo las flechas de cupido. A mediados del tercer año Hiccup pasó a formar parte de una familia, de nuevo.

El pequeño y su madre se mudaron a la casa del hombre, cerca del rio, en una modesta casa de madera, rodeada por un hermoso jardín, con Stomcutter y su hijo…Toothless.

Toothless era cinco años mayor que Hiccup. Era un niño alegre, de piel canela, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes toxico…o amarillo toxico, algo así, de gran sonrisa y muy hiperactivo.

La primera vez que se conocieron…no se llevaron del todo bien. A Toothless no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser niñera, su naturaleza era de un explorador, por lo que no le agradada cargar con un niño que no podía seguir su ritmo. Cuando se reunían el moreno siempre se alejaba a jugar, trepando a los árboles, metiéndose en madrigueras, etc. Por su parte, Hiccup al ser más pequeño y débil, prefería quedarse junto a los adultos.

Al convertirse en hermanos, las cosas cambiaron.

Durante el día, después de la escuela, Toothless salía a jugar con sus amigos, pero en la noche…el moreno pasaba tiempo con su hermanito (para alivio de los padres que temían no se llevaran bien). Tal vez Hiccup no podía correr a su velocidad o trepar un tronco, pero su imaginación y creatividad no tenía igual. El pequeño diseño más de 20 juegos con los cuales se entretenía, juegos que capturaron la atención del mayor, la diversión les podía atrapar hasta entrada la noche, con el paso de los días Toothless se encariño con el pequeño y comenzó a convivir más con él, pasados algunos meses, el moreno se llevaba a la pequeño a sus andanzas y no regresaban hasta que era hora de cenar.

Así comenzó su hermosa hermandad…hermandad que con los años mutaría.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Hiccup entro en el cuarto de su hermano. La habitación no tenía gran cosa; una cama sin armar, algunos libros en el escritorio, un armario con un poco de ropa, cajas de cartón en el piso y ya. Toothless se había mudado de casa hace un año.

Tomo una camisa del armario y se la puso, le quedaba enorme. No era raro, su hermano era más alto y musculoso que él. Se acurruco en la prenda y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose en el sofá y abrazando sus piernas.

¿Porque le pasaba esto? ¿En qué momento cambio todo? La verdad no lo recordaba. Siempre sintió por Toothless un cariño especial, era su hermano querido, un hermano sobreprotector que le cuidaba cual tesoro, a quien recurría cuando tenía miedo o estaba triste; el moreno siempre le escuchaba y aconsejaba (no muy bien, pero que se le va a hacer). Pero así tenían que ser los hermanos ¿No?

Se mordió el labio mientras apretaba las mangas de la prenda.

¿Cómo es que ese amor fraternal cambio?

*****…..*****…..*****…

Para Hiccup Toothless era su héroe, un líder nato al que él y todos sus amigos seguían, siempre alegre y decidido, valiente y leal. El pecoso le seguía a todos lados y le apoyaba en todas sus travesuras…y valla que eran muchas.

Cuando Hiccup tenía 10 y Toothless 15, al pelinegro se le ocurrió una travesura muy arriesgada.

El moreno y sus compañeros bajaron al mercado de pescados, cerca del muelle. Los chicos caminaban entre los puestos mirando los especímenes. Un hermoso salmón rosado capto su atención, el animal era enorme, pesaría cuando menos unos 10 kilos.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro de Toothless, la cena se sirvió, ahora necesitaban un plan para hacerse del botín, plan que Hiccup no tardo en formular.

El comerciante no supo bien que ocurrió, el hombre presumía su adquisición a uno de sus compañeros, cuando las lágrimas de Hiccup (producto del vik vaporru) captaron su atención; el chiquillo fingía llorar, mientras gritaba por su madre. Los hombres se giraron a ver al chiquillo y en ese giro…el pescado desapareció.

Toothless y Hookfang pasaron corriendo, el pelirrojo le arrebato el pescado, mientras el moreno les empujaba a unos cajones con hielo. Los jóvenes corrieron a la salida e Hiccup no tardo en seguirles. En una vuelta, debido al escozor en sus ojos (producto del ungüento) Hiccup perdió el rumbo y se equivocó en la vuelta, el chico salió directo al muelle. El pequeño se encontró solo y asustado, había perdido a su hermano y amigos, los adultos le seguían por lo que corrió a esconderse en unas cajas.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el chiquillo salió cual ratón asustado, a lo lejos veía a los comerciantes que preguntaban por ellos a un grupo de marinos, el niño tembló ante la idea de ser atrapado, estaba por ponerse a llorar cuando fue sujetado por el brazo.

-aquí estas…casi me matas del susto.

Toothless había regresado por su hermanito. El moreno se espantó al no verle salir del mercado, por lo que regreso corriendo a buscarle.

-vámonos, le susurro mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Los comerciantes alcanzaron a verle, pero Toothless se vio más hábil, el moreno se escondió entre unas cajas, abrazo a Hiccup y le pego a su cuerpo, ocultándoles en un pequeño espacio.

-no te espantes, todo estará bien.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del castaño tras recordar ese momento. Aun recordaba el hormigueo que sintió cuando su hermano le abrazo, el calor en sus mejillas, los nervios, el miedo y la hermosa sonrisa que Toothless le dedico.

¿Acaso fue ahí cuando se enamoró de su hermano? ¿Por ese simple abrazo?

No. Toothless le había abrazado una gran cantidad de veces, cuando dormía con él, al jugar, en sus cumpleaños. No era por el abrazo, era por lo que representaba. Toothless ya estaba fuera y decidió regresar por él, no lo dejo, estaba ahí protegiéndolo como siempre lo hacía. Demostrándole que era valioso, importante para él, tan importante como para arriesgarse a regresar.

A partir de ahí los sentimientos en Hiccup comenzaron a cambiar, ya no solo veía a su hermano como un héroe, si no como la persona más importante en su vida.

La atracción por el moreno comenzó a intensificarse con el paso de los años. Los cambios físicos en Toothless ayudaron mucho. Los rasgos del mayor se afilaron, dándole un toque sensual y salvaje, su brillante y negro cabello le creció hasta los hombros, por lo que parecía un tipo rudo, sus músculos se desarrollaron, definiendo su cuerpo de guerrero, sus hermosos ojos tóxicos parecían brillar más y continuaban tan expresivos como siempre.

Para Hiccup Toothless se había convertido en todo un adonis, digno de una escultura o pintura. Con una personalidad de Héroe que no podía ser captada por alguna novela o película.

"mi príncipe Bárbaro", así es como Hiccup le decía, en secreto claro está. Y es que Toothless daba esa impresión, parecía un héroe nórdico sacado de algún cuento de hadas.

Mi príncipe… como deseaba que eso fuera cierto, que de verdad fuera suyo.

Abrazo sus piernas y se echó a llorar. Por desgracia no era así.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

A los 12 años Hiccup sintió en carne viva lo que es que te partan el corazón.

El niño regresaba de la escuela, era un día caluroso, por lo que decidió pasar por el parque y comprar un helado, al girar para atravesar el parque, un fuerte dolor inundo su pecho.

Toothless, su apuesto y genial hermano mayor, se encontraba abrazado aun a chica…besándola.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Hiccup se ensombrecieron al ver a su hermano con la pelirroja, se formó un nudo en su pecho que parecía sofocarle así como un enorme hueco en su estómago. Triste se echó a correr directo a su casa, olvidándose por completo del helado.

La primera novia de Toothless fue un verdadero calvario para el menor, detestaba ver como la atención de su hermano se volcaba en otra persona y él quedaba en…el olvido. A la pelirroja le siguieron varias más, chicas bonitas y alegre, sus padres conocieron algunas, pero él se vio obligado a conocer a todas, ya que su lindo hermanito no dudaba en presentárselas.

El pobre chico se sentía morir por dentro, al ver como su hermano se besaba con las fulanas esas, mordía su labio hasta sangrarse mientras apretaba los puños aguantando el coraje…y la tristeza, tenía que fingir una sonrisa boba, aparentando que todo estaba bien, al final parecía darle privacidad a su hermano y se retiraba, o eso es lo que creían sus amigos y padres. Pero la verdad lo hacía para no seguir desangrándose por dentro.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

El sonido del teléfono le regreso a la realidad, desanimado se levantó a contestar.

-hola

-¿Hiccup? ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

-hola ma, bien, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-hermoso mi vida, tu padre y yo disfrutamos mucho de la playa, todo está bellísimo, el mar, la arena, el sol, los vendedor… ¡Stomcutter!...no compres mariscos (se escuchó el grito de la mujer), amor espera un momento.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron divertidos, ya se imaginaba la escena, su madre reprendiendo a su padre y este haciendo un puchero. El y su hermano acordaron darles un buen regalo de aniversario, por lo que se cooperaron y entre los dos les mandaron una semana a una playa de México (la que ustedes quieran), la verdad fue Toothless el que más dinero dio, ya que el trabajo de medio tiempo de Hiccup no era muy redituable.

-pero cariño las almejas están buenas.

-por dios, ya desayunaste mariscos en el buffet.

-pero no almejas.

-claro que si te comiste 6

-no me cuentes la comida Valka.

El chico oía animado la discusión de sus padres, imaginándose el espectáculo que estaban dando. Estaba tan metido en ello que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

-ya se, ay que llevarle unas a Hiccup.

-estás loco, se van a echar a perder.

-oh…

Olvidándose de su tristeza el joven comenzó a reírse.

-ya basta, no comerás mas almejas…señor deme 5

-¡Valka querida!

-ni lo pienses, son para mí.

-ahhhhh

-mmm, en que estaba…a si… Hiccup hijo, olvide decirte, Toothless se va a quedar contigo toda esta semana.

El chico sintió como una cubeta de agua fría le caía encima.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

-es que nos preocupaba dejarte solo…a por cierto, no nos dio tiempo de arreglar su habitación, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-pero… ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

-porque son unos despistados.

Hiccup dio un brinco al escuchar la vos de su hermano a su espalda. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras un grupo de mariposas hacían de las suyas en su estómago.

-deme aca- Toothless le arrebato el teléfono- déjame adivinar, no le dijeron a Hiccup que vendría cierto. El moreno le sonrió a su hermanito, mientras desacomodaba su cabello, Hiccup cerró los ojos y disfruto la caricia cual gatito, -de verdad, ustedes no pierden la cabeza porque la traen pegada.

Hiccup miraba embelesado a su hermano. Toothless se veía sensual con esa camisa negra de cuello largo, la prenda se le pegaba al abdomen remarcando su perfecto torso.

El moreno se recargo en la pared y continuo la plática con sus padres, mientras su mano se deleitaba jalando las mejillas del pecoso, Hiccup se quejaba, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Des pues de varios minutos los jóvenes colgaron y se dispusieron a cenar. Una cena rápida, cortesía de Toothless…o sea pizza.

-mmm…oye… ¿esa es mi camisa?

El pecoso brinco en su asiento al sentir la mirada de su hermano… ¡Diablos! olvido que la traía puesta.

-emmm….si…lo siento, no debí tomarla

-no importa, se te ve bien…si quieres quédatela.

-¿enserio?

-claro.

Ya pasaban de la 10 y como daba flojera armar la cama, los jóvenes decidieron que Toothless dormiría en el cuarto de sus padres. En ese momento se encontraban en la sal, mirando una película.

-y ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-igual. A papá se le subió la presión, mamá lo regaño y nos hizo comer comida insípida por días, papá se escapó y se fue a comer con unos amigos, mamá lo cacho y lo reprendió por horas…lo usual.

-ja, es buen ver que nada cambia

-sí, así parece… ¿y tu trabajo?

-Pues, en ocasiones se junta el papeleo y debo ayudar a Barf o Belch, o al contrario, ellos me ayudan, en otras no hay nada que hacer y es muy aburrido estar ahí…ya sabes las temporadas.

Hiccup entendía muy bien. Toothless trabajaba en una agencia de viajes, el chico se encargaba de preparar todo para las vacaciones de sus clientes, hoteles, restaurantes, parques de diversión, etc. Gracias a eso logro conseguir un buen precio para el viaje de sus padres.

-¿y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿La escuela?

-está bien, este año entro a la universidad

-¿enserio?...que rápido… ¿Qué estudiaras?

-aun no lo sé.

Mentira. El chico quería estudiar Turismo, igual que su hermano. De esta manera, si tenía suerte podría trabajar con él y pasar más tiempo a su lado…aunque lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era ser piloto, surcar las alturas, navegar entre las nubes, eso le llamaba la atención.

-ok…piénsalo bien.

-sí.

El moreno se entretuvo mirando la tele. Hiccup le veía de reojo, tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntar, sobre lo visto esa mañana.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

El chico salió temprano a dar una vuelta, sus padres se habían marchado el día anterior, por lo que se encontraba aburrido. El invierno se acercaba y el clima en Budapest comenzaba a mermar. Camino por las empedradas calles, un café no le caería mal.

Cruzo la avenida, en la banqueta se veían algunas sillas y mesas, protegidas por una sombrilla; caminaba alegre, sería bueno tomar ahí el café; estaba a unos metros cuando la puerta de cristal se abrió de golpe.

Toothless salía acompañado de una hermosa morena, el chico cargaba dos vasos de café, a su lado la chica le sonreía y tomaba su mano. Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

Hiccup se había congelado en su lugar, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al ver a su hermano sonreírle a la chica dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

De verdad era un Masoquista. Siempre quería saber el nombre de sus…rivales. Tomo un respiro, armándose de valor…al mal paso darle prisa.

-oye (hablo con un hilo de voz) qui…quien era la…

-¡¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas en la plaza?!

La sorpresa lo invadió. Toothless había soltado la pregunta primero. El mayor le veía serio, enfadado. Hiccup trago grueso y se quedó pensando... ¿Qué chica?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

El dolor de ver a su hermano con una nueva pareja le deprimió. Camino sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta llegar al centro comercial, triste se sentó en una banca, mirando al piso.

Esto era absurdo. Él no tendría por qué sentirse así…y menos por su hermano. Sus sentimientos estaban mal, era algo enfermo, bizarro, antimoral…un pecado. Pese a ello no podía, ni deseaba, evitarlo. No quería dejar los sentimientos por su hermano, por más enfermo que esto fuera.

Unas botas negras inundaron su visión, sorprendido levanto la vista.

-hola Hiccup

Una joven rubia de ojos azules le miraba divertida.

-A…Astrid

-¿Qué hay Hiccup? ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?

La chica se sentó a su lado y comenzó la plática. La compañía de Astrid resulto agradable, por un momento le ayudo a olvidar sus penas. Pasaron casi todo el día juntos, caminando por el centro comercial, miraron los escaparates, entraron al cine, se sentaron a comer un helado. La chica caminaba animada del brazo de Hiccup, hablando como cotorra. Hiccup solo le sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza.

Para cualquiera que les viera parecería una pareja más, unos novios jóvenes que pasaban el rato; una escena normal y agradable, almenos para la mayoría.

Toothless y su amiguita decidieron ver una película, por lo que fueron al mismo centro comercial. El moreno casi se va de espalda al ver a su hermanito en la fuente de sodas, acompañado de una linda rubia. La chica retiraba con su pulgar un poco de helado que se encontraba en la nariz de Hiccup, mientras le sonreía cariñosa.

Esta escena no le agrado al mayor, en especial por que Hiccup se sonrojo ante esta acción. Apretó los puños furioso, dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando confundida a su pareja.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

La mirada de Toothless le daba miedo, parecía molesto.

-y bien…. ¿quién es la chica?

-A…Astrid…es una amiga de la escuela, respondió nervioso.

-de la escuela eh…se nota que es muy…cariñosa. A Hiccup no le agrado el tono de voz en su hermano.- ¿de verdad son amigos?...o son algo más.

-solo es mi amiga, Hiccup comenzó a enfadarse.

-enserio, a mí no me lo pareció…por la manera en que los vi, parecían más novios.

El moreno estaba realmente molesto, se sentía traicionado, herido. Su hermanito menor tenía novia y él ni enterado…Hiccup no confió en él para decírselo…pero eso no era lo que le molestaba.

-ya te dije ¡es mi amiga! A Hiccup no le agradaba el tono usado, prácticamente le estaba reclamando por tener amigas, aparte…y…si de verdad fuese su novia… a él que. No tenía por qué molestarse, él había tenido infinidad de parejas y nunca le reclamo.

-eso espero…esa chica no me agrada.

Eso fue demasiado. Hiccup se paró molesto y encaro a su hermano.

-Astrid es una buena persona, no pienses mal de ella, ni siquiera la conoces.

-¡ah! ¡Entonces si es tu novia! Toothless también se levantó y fijo la mirada en su hermano.

-y si así fuera ¡Que! no tiene nada de malo.

-¡claro que sí! eres muy joven para tener novia.

¡Joven! ¿Cómo que joven? él había empezado a una edad más temprana.

-no me hagas reír Toothless…tú no eres nadie para decir eso.

-no estamos hablando de mí.

-ah claro, si se trata de ti no hay problema, pero como se trata de mi…pues sabes que ¡no soy un bebe! si quiero que Astrid se mi novia lo será y tú no puedes impedirlo.

-¡Claro que Si! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y te lo prohíbo!

Por primera vez Hiccup vio con odio a su hermano, el chico soltó un bufido le llamo Idiota y se alejó, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Pero no era el único molesto. Toothless sentía arder su estómago, los jugos gástricos calcinaban las paredes de sus intestinos provocándole ardor. Furioso se dejó caer en el sofá y apago la tele. No, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que Hiccup estuviera con otra persona. Sus dientes rechinaron al recordar la escena.

La furia le invadió al ver a esa mocosa tocando a su pequeño, tenía unas tremendas ganas de acercarse y empujarle al suelo, de alejarle de su hermanito. Pero logro controlarse y salir se ahí…claro que al llegar a su apartamento armo todo un escándalo, el agujero en la puerta de su armario era la prueba de ello.

-¡Maldición!... que hice. Sobaba el puente de su nariz…finalmente exploto, pero no de la mejor manera. –esto está mal…realmente mal.

Y lo estaba, él no tendría que tener esos sentimientos por su hermano. No debería de desearlo, de tener la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de poseerlo…de escuchar su dulce voz, de verse reflejado en esas gemas verdes.

Pero desgraciadamente así era. Se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Hiccup, de su carácter alegre y optimista, de su amabilidad y ternura, de su optimismo e inocencia…Todo, simplemente amaba todo en Hiccup.

Toothless sabía que eso era prohibido, por lo que busco reprimir sus deseos y sentimientos, los quería desaparecer por completo. Comenzó usando sustitutos, chicas amables y hermosas, todas ellas dignas del deseo y locura de un hombre. Pero no bastaba, con solo ponerlas frente a su hermano se daba cuenta de lo insignificantes y mundanas que se veían, ninguna le llegaba al pecoso.

Era un completo idiota, las presentaba con Hiccup queriendo decirle:

Mira, no te necesito a ti para ser feliz, tengo la felicidad que quiero con estas chicas…con estas chicas que basta con ponerles a tu lado para que su brillo sea opacado por tu radiante presencia. Con esta chica que al verla junto a ti sé que no me llenara y le abandonare como un canalla, sin remordimiento o culpa. Porque hasta en eso eres capaz de controlarme, de convertirme en un canalla sin corazón…porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti y saber que jamás le corresponderás me enerva y convierte en un monstro…por que amarme es un pecado, una terrible enfermedad…la cual tu nunca padecerás.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Estúpido hermano mayor… ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué le torturaba de esta manera? Parece que le gustaba tenerlo atado a su persona, negándole cualquier vía de escape a ese enfermizo amor.

La verdad jamás pensó en la opción de un remplazo…era consciente de que no serviría. Ninguna chica…o chico, lograría que sintiera lo que sentía con solo ver a Toothless…simplemente nadie le igualaba.

Se abrazó a la almohada y acurruco en la cama, tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar…esa semana seria el infierno.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Ya pasaba la media noche, la luna invernal bañaba los tejados, los insectos comenzaban su recital nocturno, recital que era escuchado por una persona.

Toothless se encontraba en el techo de la casa, mirando al hermoso astro, salió a tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, dio un último trago a su cerveza y se animó a bajar…era el momento de ser honestos.

Pese a su miedo se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar. Hiccup estaba dormido. Tomo un respiro y se acercó, sentándose al lado del pequeño, su mano temblaba, pero no dudo en despertarlo.

El castaño realizo algunos pucheros antes de despertarse, logrando una sonrisa en el mayor. Sorprendido miro a su hermano…parece que la discusión seguiría hasta el día siguiente.

-ah…Hiccup escucha…yo…bue…

Los nervios le estaban ganando, bloqueando la parte racional de su cerebro. Pero por fortuna su lado animal no, si no podía expresarse con palabras lo aria con acciones, como un animal.

Hiccup no podía creerlo, estaba soñando…si, eso era lo más probable, otro de sus locos y sucios sueños, eso tenía que ser, su hermano nunca le besaría.

Una ligera mordida en su labio lo hizo saltar, mientras una descarga recorría su columna, abrió la boca sorprendido, sus fantasías mejoraban cada vez más. Toothless no desaprovechó la oportunidad, ingreso a la cavidad bucal del menor, saboreando esa dulce y tierna cueva; sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda del chico, descendiente hasta su cadera y glúteos.

Hiccup no daba crédito a lo que ocurría, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no deseaba despertar. Por desgracia el menor era inexperto en el arte de besar, por lo que sus pulmones no tardaron en exigir oxígeno, con mucho pesar coloco las manos en el pecho del moreno y le alejo.

Las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos acuosos y semi cerrados, el porte angelical, todo esto cautivo al mayor. No, no lo perdería por nada del mundo, nadie le arrebataría a su pequeño.

-Hiccup, escucha (sujetando su cara con ambas manos) Hiccup…yo… YO TE AMO… Te amo mucho, lo he hecho desde hace años…desde que éramos niños…por eso me enfade, no tolero verte junto a nadie…sé que está mal, tal vez me odies…pero…no podía guardarlo por más tiempo…

El pecoso se quedó en blanco. Su hermano le miraba preocupado. Llevo su mano a la mejilla y se pellizco, tenía que despertar.

-ahu…yo… ¿estoy dormido? pregunto jalando la mejilla, -esto es un sueño verdad

-je, no (Toothless sujeto su mano) no lo es, te estoy confesando mis sentimientos, es real.

-de…de verdad… ¿Toothless de verdad me amas? sus ojos se cristalizaron, esto aterro al mayor, seguro de que no era un buena señal.

-si Hiccup, tragando grueso, -te amo mucho…y… ¿tú me amas?

El pequeño respondió arrojándose a su cuello y abrazándole con fuerza, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus regordetas mejillas.

-Te amo…te amo mucho Toothless, desde hace años…pero, tenía miedo de que te molestaras por ello, si te enterabas y me repudiabas, tenía miedo que te alejaras de mí.

-Mi pequeño, yo jamás te dejaría, Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Con una respuesta afirmativa, y una tremenda felicidad inundando su pecho, Toothless decidió demostrarle a su hermanito cuanto le quería. Comenzó a besarlo de forma lenta, tierna. El pequeño acepto gustoso la muestra de cariño de su hermano, se sentía feliz de saberse correspondido.

Los besos comenzaron a subir el nivel, el mayor se encargaba de acomodar a su hermano de tal manera que lograse respirar sin ningún problema. Recostó al pequeño y sus manos comenzaron a trabajar. Hiccup se estremeció al sentir las manos de su hermano bajo la camisa, el moreno se deleitaba recorriendo sus costillas, subiendo hasta su pecho. El chico gimió en el beso al sentir como su pezón era sujetado. El moreno le presiono y comenzó a mover en círculos, excitándolo.

La prenda no tardo en salir sobrando, Toothless la deslizo con cuidado, retirándole con precaución, como si el cuerpo de Hiccup fuese de cristal. Contemplo embelesado el delgado cuerpo de su hermano, desesperado nuevamente se apodero de sus labios; el moreno se acomodó a un costado, de forma tal que una de sus manos se encargaba de continuar su juego con el rosado botón, mientras su hermano era devorado por una lujuriosa boca. Hiccup se arqueaba de placer, el menor cerro los ojos y enredo sus dedos en el negro cabello.

-ahhh….Tooth…mmmm…. Toothless

Un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando su miembro fue rozado por sobre la tela. Los ojos tóxicos no cabían de la emoción, ver a Hiccup rendirse ante sus caricias, escuchar sus gemidos, era un sueño hecho realidad, desesperado retiro su pantalón junto al bóxer, deleitándose con la imagen de su hermanito.

Hiccup trago grueso al ver la mirada depredadora y lujuriosa del mayor. Cerró los ojos al sentir como su cuello era devorado nuevamente. Toothless descendió despacio, dejando un camino de saliva y marcas rojas; su camino se detuvo al llegar a la entrepierna del castaño, humedeció sus labios y sujeto el erecto miembro del menor, introdujo el cacho de carne con lentitud en su boca, degustando ese sabor salado.

-ah…no…Tooth…espera….

Hiccup se retorcía en la cama, el chico arqueaba la espalda y mordía sus labios, intentando controlar sus gemidos; llevado por la lujuria incito a su hermano a aumentar la velocidad, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de este. Toothless no tardo en complacerlo, el moreno continuo con las felaciones, mientras sus manos se encargaban de estimular sus testículos. Hiccup estaba por terminar, sentía su vientre hervir. Con un Sonoro gemido se corrió en la boca del mayor. Toothless trago la mayoría de esa tibia leche. El moreno la bebía cual agua en el desierto. Cuando termino lamio los restos del pene de Hiccup; un poco escurría por su labio, por lo que se acercó a su amante, dándole a probar en un beso su semilla.

-sabes muy bien

-ca…cállate…

El moreno se deshizo de su ropa con la velocidad de un rayo. Hiccup se sonrojo al contemplar el cuerpo de su hermano. Toothless tenía el físico de un guerrero forjado en mil batallas, sus músculos se encontraban marcados, su piel canela brillaba, el cabello ondulado le caía por la cintura, dándole un toque sexi y salvaje. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era su despierto y enorme miembro.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? pregunto burlón.

-ca…cállate, Hiccup desvió la mirada apenado.

Le encantaba la ternura e inocencia de su hermano, sus rasgos infantiles, sus expresiones…de verdad era un pedófilo que entraría al infierno con todo y botas…pero que se le va a hacer.

Dirigió su mano a la boca del menor,, este lo vio confundido unos segundos antes de captar el mensaje, con timidez comenzó a lamer los dedos de su hermano. Toothless besaba con ternura sus mejillas, mordía su oreja y le susurraba palabras románticas; cuando considero que sus dedos ya estaban bien lubricados les retiro de la boca de Hiccup, con cuidado se acomodó entre sus piernas e ingreso. Hiccup gimió de dolor ante la invasión,

-tranquilo…relajate

-duele

-lo se…intenta soportarlo.

Hiccup era estrecho, demasiado, comenzó a dilatarlo con movimientos circulares, fingiendo pequeñas embestidas, los líquidos del menor ayudaban en la tarea, pasados algunos minutos Hiccup ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión.

Toothless ya no aguantaba, sentía su entrepierna explotar, retito la mano, ganándose un ligero reclamo. Tomo las piernas de Hiccup y las acomodo en sus hombros.

Era doloroso, sentir como su interior se abría, recibiendo a aquel intruso. El chico se aferró a las sabanas, estrujándolas con fuerza.

-aghhh… Hiccup…demonios estas muy estrecho.

Le costó trabajo allanar esa virginal cueva, sentía su miembro ser asfixiado de marera exquisita por esas paredes de carne, empujo con fuerza hasta que sus cuerpos fueron uno. El pequeño gemía adolorido y algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Toothless empezó con un ligero vaivén, buscando no herirlo, el moreno le relajaba acariciando sus piernas y susurrándole.

-relajate amor…ya pasara…relajate bebe…

-ah….mmmmmju.

Pasados algunos minutos y el ardor se calmó, sentía su cuerpo acostumbrarse, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitando al otro a aumentar de velocidad.

-¿te gusta?

-mju…si, se siente bien.

-ah, voy a moverme más fuerte.

-sh…sí...

El cuarto comenzó a llenarse de gemidos y frases entrecortadas, el calor aumento empañando las ventanas. El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, recorriendo los músculos hasta descender y bañar las blancas sabanas.

Hiccup se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano, era un sueño hecho realidad, finalmente se encontraba con la persona que amaba. Finalmente se había desecho de ese peso en el alma, sus sentimientos eran conocidos…y correspondidos. Ahora ya no le importaba nada, el que dirán, las consecuencias, lo bueno o lo malo. Solo le importaba que en ese momento estuviera junto a Toothless, que este le amaba y lo demostraba con el más antiguo ritual conocido por el hombre.

-ahhh…Toothless…hermano yo…

Sentía su cuerpo arder, su miembro había despertado de nuevo y se retorcía feliz entre ambos vientres, desesperado enrollo las piernas en la cintura del mayor, juntando más sus cuerpos. Toothless comprendió la indirecta, él también estaba llegando al límite.

Desesperado beso a su hermano y junto sus frentes. Ambas tonalidades de verde se encontraron, mesclando, fundiéndose en las pupilas del otro; pese a lo carnal del acto, en ninguna de las miradas se reflejaba lujuria o éxtasis, sus pupilas estaban calmadas, brillosas, reflejando solo ternura y amor. Un amor puro, sin morbo, hipocresía o conveniencia. Un amor que les costaría mucho llevar a flote.

El pequeño llego a su tan ansiado orgasmo, bañando ambos vientres, mientras su hermano lo llenaba a él, regándole con su semilla.

*****…..*****…..****….

El viento invernal llego a la ciudad, la temperatura bajo cristalizando las ventanas, mientras la luna tomaba una tonalidad azulada y danzaba en las tranquilas aguas del rio.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeñ casa, una joven pareja se recuperaba de su agitada faena.

-¿en que piensas?

Hiccup le daba la espalda, Toothless lo abrazaba amoroso, besando su hombro.

-sabes… sabes que esto está mal, verdad.

-enserio, ¿Por qué lo crees?

Hiccup se giró a verlo, - Por dios Toothless ¡Somos Hermanos!

-medios hermanos, le corrigió.

-Es casi lo mismo, no deberíamos, somos familia, agacho la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo.

-¿te arrepientes?

Hiccup asintió, pero no tardo en negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Si estaba mal, pese a ello no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

-Hiccup escucha (acomodándose en la cama) yo, no creo que lo que este mal. En primer lugar no somos hermanos de sangre…y aunque así fuese, no me importaría. Escúchame, contigo me siento feliz, completo. Contigo puedo expresar mis emociones si tener que mentir, si estoy deprimido o alegre. Me siento vivo, con un propósito… y ese propósito es vivir para protegerte, para hacerte feliz…pero no solo como tú hermano…si no como tu pareja. Quiero ser el responsable de todas tus sonrisas, de toda tu alegría…por favor Hiccup, no me quites ese derecho.

El chico se había acurrucado en su pecho. Le gustaba lo que escuchaba, pero aun así tenía miedo. El también deseaba ser el centro del universo para su hermano, pero le aterraba la reacción de los demás ante tan incestuosa relación.

-sabes que nuestros [padres se enojaran… ¿verdad?

-mmm….posiblemente me llamen pedófilo, incestuoso, degenerado y otra serie de calificativos, pero no me importa.

-nos van a alejar.

No, no lo permitiré. He sufrido un infierno durante este año que estuve lejos de ti, no sabes cuantas noches desee regresar y llevarte conmigo, alejarte de todos y tenerte solo para mi…nuestros padres, la sociedad, la iglesia, el estado, el payasito de la esquina…nadie, nadie va a lograr que me aleje de ti.

el pecoso lo miraba feliz, sabía de antemano que cuando su hermano decidía algo, nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Toothless había decidido luchar por su relación…y él también lo haría.

-nos costara mucho trabajo convencerles.

-no te preocupes, lo lograremos.

-lo se…pero tenemos que prepararnos para pasar un mal rato.

-mientras te tenga a mi lado lo superare.

-yo también, contigo a mi lado me basta y sobra, el pecoso le dio un casto beso, sellando su pacto.

-mmm, perfecto, me alegra escuchar eso…sabes que soy muy celoso, bromeo mientras lo abrazaba posesivo, -por cierto, no era broma lo de tu "noviecita", de verdad no la quiero cerca de ti, me molesta que te abrase.

Hiccup suspiro resignado y le miro a los ojos, -ya te dije que es solo una amiga…y si a esas vamos (se sentó a horcadas en su cintura, cruzando sus brazos) yo tengo más derecho a reclamarte, se supone que me amas a mí, pero vas y te acuestas con cuanta chica se cruza en tu camino…

-ejem, vamos cariño no es lo mismo, yo lo hacía como una medida de desahogo…pero todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, no sentía nada por ellas.

\- ¡¿y esperas que con eso me sienta mejor?!

-no…claro que no…je,je…

-mira que me debes muchas, ¿Por qué carajos tenías que restregarme a todas tus novias en la cara?

-emmm….bu….bueno yo…

-ah, pero eso sí, si yo salgo con una amiga vas no tardas en echármelo en cara.

-pero es que se nota que tú le gustas y…

-eres un cínico y bestia, soy yo el que te debería de armar la escena de celos y no tú, no tienes ni un poco de vergüe….

Toothless no lo dejo terminar, era muy pronto para su primera pelea como pareja, se apresuró a callar a su hermano con sus labios, ya después se disculparía por todas sus aventuras. Acostó al menor y se acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas, comenzó a esparcir caricias en ese angelical cuerpo, intentando hacerle olvidar su enfado.

Hiccup le dejo, por el momento quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con su hermano, ya que no sabía cuánto les duraría el sueño, estaba consiente que tendrían que sortear muchos conflictos y prejuicios, pero no se rendiría, sacarían a flote su relación…entre los dos, ya después de ello tendría tiempo de sobra para reprender a Toothless.

Fin

*******…..*****…..*****…..**

**Espero que la historia te gustara, en lo personal no tengo nada contra este tipo de relaciones. Soy de la opinión que cada quien hace con su vida lo que desea, siempre y cuando no afecte a terceros.**

**De ahí en fuera, si los hermanos o medios hermanos se siente felices con sus compañeros, adelante, no tengo derecho a arruinarles o arrebatarles la felicidad. como dice la canción de mecano, gira el rostro y ve para otro lado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Y mi querida Niknok19, aquí está tu segundo pedido, espero lo disfrutes.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..

**Gatos en el balcón.**

-Si llego, si llego

Un joven de unos 17 años corría desesperado por la estación de trenes. Para su mala fortuna el despertados se descompuso y se levantó tarde, pero eso no fue todo, el agua caliente se terminó y no tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Parece que este no sería su día.

Llevaba medio año en ese país. Le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse al clima e idioma (en especial a este). Su hermano había ascendido en el trabajo, por lo que fue transferido. Era una ciudad hermosa, con una arquitectura moderna, llena de arte surrealista, parques y museos, así como centros comerciales. Tal vez lo único que realmente incomodaba a Toothless era la escuela, y es que a su querido hermano, Furious, se le ocurrió apuntarle en la escuela más alejada, a la cual solo tenía acceso gracias al tren.

Entro desparramándose por los andenes, corría desesperado esquivando a los transeúntes, subió las escaleras de la plataforma y se acercó desesperado al vagón, estaba por ingresar cuando se dio cuenta de algo, en su desesperación se había equivocado de entrada.

-¡Demonios!

Tarde fue para reparar su error, su transporte se marchó dejándole en la terminal…ese no era su día.

Los trenes partían cada hora, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Aburrido se sentó en una banca y clavo la vista en los demás pasajeros; varios caminaban con valijas, posiblemente se dirigían a los poblados cercanos, para pasar unas semana de vacaciones o algo así; portafolios y mochilas, estudiantes y trabajadores; toda la gente caminaba apurada, buscando que el tren no le dejara, como le ocurrió a él.

Observo a algunos chicos que caminaban con un vaso de café, otros con ensaladas. Tenía que desayunar algo. Se levantó y decidió comprar algo en la cafetería que se encontraba al final, su vista se clavó en el enorme reloj del centro, tenía tiempo de sobra. Iba tan distraído que no presto atención al camino, hasta que choco con alguien.

-auch…lo siento.

Choco con un pequeño que se encontraba por ahí; debido al impacto el chiquillo cayo de sentón en el frio piso.

-¿estás bien?

Toothless no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el mocoso se levantó de golpe, se disculpó con una diminuta caravana y se retiró, dejando confundido al mayor.

Ignoro el hecho y fue por su café, tardo algunos minutos ya que la fila era larga, regreso a la banca donde se encontraba, la cual estaba ocupada por un señor robusto, que leía el periódico, a sus pies un pequeño niño boleaba su calzado.

Toothless les miro de reojo, sentándose en la esquina. El hombre no prestaba atención, estaba sumido en su lectura. El chiquillo era un niño pequeño, no mayor de los 10 años. Vestía una camisa de manga larga, llena de manchas de tinta, lo mismo ocurría con su pantalón verde, el cual se veía deslavado, en su cabeza descansaba una gorra gris, parecida a la delos exploradores. Se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarles, disfrutando su café.

Cuando el chico termino, el hombre le dio una moneda y se marchó apresurado. el pequeño miro feliz su moneda, la guardo entre su ropa y se sentó al lado de Toothless, quitándose su gorra.

Logro sentir la dulce mirada del niño sobre su persona, por lo que se giró a verle. Era un niño muy lindo, de cabello cobrizo, con la piel clara y llena de pecas, unos hermosos ojos verde jade, grandes y brillantes, los cuales le miraron con curiosidad, mientras unos rosados labios le regalaban una sonrisa.

-lo siento…no tengo zapatos.

El chico señalo sus convers negros. Lamentablemente no tenía trabajo para el menor.

Pese a ello el niño le sonrió cariñoso, se levantó de un brinco y se marchó, despidiéndose con la mano, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

El moreno le vio triste, tal vez le hubiese regalado una moneda. Al bajar su vista al asiento vacío se encontró con una vieja gorra, el pequeño la había olvidado, tomo la prenda y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. El andén se encontraba lleno y el pecoso era muy chiquito para encontrarlo, camino por varios minutos entre la gente, estaba por retirarse cuando lo diviso, el niño corría a uno de los trenes, subiendo los escalones del vagón con brincos. Se echó a correr y abordo el transporte; comenzó a buscarle entre los vagones. La mayoría de estos estaba repleta de trabajadores, parecían obreros, con sus overoles azules y sus cascos amarillos. Toothless camino hasta el último vagón, ahí encontró al chiquillo.

El chiquillo tenía la cara pegada al cristal, mirando maravillado a las personas.

-Hola

Dio un brinco al escuchar la vos a sus espaldas.

-olvidaste esto, Toothless balanceaba la gorra frente a él.

Tomo la prenda y se la coloco, miro al joven delante de él y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-se más cuidadoso pequeño, pellizcando su regordeta mejilla.

TIIIIPPPPPP

El cierre de puertas alerto al moreno, asustado miro como estas se cerraban y el tren se ponía en marcha, corrió a la salida, pero ya era tarde.

-no, esto no me puede estar pasando. Desanimado se tumbó en un asiento y comenzó a sobarse las cienes, -hoy no es mi día.

El pequeño se acercó y lo miro curioso, tomo su mano para llamar su atención.

-ah, definitivamente hoy no fui a la escuela, burlándose de si mismo.

El niño se sentó a su lado, mirándole con tristeza, todo fue su culpa. Pasaron algunos minutos y el moreno se relajó, ya solo le quedaba disfrutar el paseo.

El tren salía de la ciudad a una buena velocidad, las casas comenzaban a escasear, el paisaje cosmopolita empezó a ser remplazado por uno más rural. El campo se fue abriendo ante ellos, los edificios fueron suplidos por tierras de cultivo y granjas. Vio como el niño se paraba frente a la ventana y señalaba el paisaje, palmeando emocionado al ver las vacas y caballos.

-sí, son muy bonitos.

MMMM….el moreno veía fijamente al niño. Ni una sola palabra, durante todo el viaje, el niño no había dicho nada, ni las gracias por devolverle su gorra, o un lo siento por hacer que subieras al tren equivocado…nada. No tenía duda de que era un niño de la calle, con su ropa vieja y sus tenis desgastados, cargando una pequeña mochila negra, donde guardaba sus artículos de trabajo…y, también tenía que agregar…que era mudo.

Miro con tristeza al pequeño…él de verdad no tenía suerte.

El chico brinco feliz en la ventana, le tomo de la mano y lo acomodo del otro lado, se sentó a su lado y señalo con una sonrisa el cristal.

Se apreciaba el inicio de algunas montañas. El tren redujo su velocidad. La luz del sol tocaba las arboledas, bañándoles con tonos naranjas y rojizos. Era una imagen impresionante, parecía que una marea de fuego devoraba el monte, conforme el tren avanzaba; los arboles brillaban como si estuviesen hechos de oro; el fuego bajaba, deteniéndose en las vías del tren, las cuales parecían marcar el fin del cuadro.

-Impresionante

Toothless no creía lo que veía, era una imagen tan aterradora y sublime a la vez, parecía que entraban a las entrañas de un volcán, que abría su interior permitiéndoles contemplarle.

El chiquillo lo veía sonriente, parece que el espectáculo regalado por la naturaleza también le gusto.

Tardaron cerca de 3 horas en llegar a la siguiente estación. Era una "ciudad" pequeña y pintoresca. Sus casas eran de piedra y los tejados de loza roja, se apreciaba una enorme catedral y una especie de muralla rodeándole.

Bueno, era tonto quedarse en la estación, ya no llegaba a la escuela así que…por que no explorar un poco. Miro al pequeño, desacomodo un poco su cabello y se despidió, tal vez encontraría algo interesante en ese lugar.

El niño le vio alejarse, le había gustado pasar tiempo con ese chico tan amable…pero tenía que trabajar, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a ofrecer sus servicios en esa terminal.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

De verdad era un lugar muy bello y tranquilo, las tiendas parecían pequeños castillos, adornadas por diminutas gárgolas y grandes aparadores, con calles empedradas y farolas de color verde que alumbraban en la noche. Lamento no llevar su cámara, a su hermano le habría gustado ver este lugar, pero bueno, no sabía que terminaría ahí.

Se sentó en una banca y saco un cuaderno, tal vez podría convencer a furias de venir el fin de semana. Tomo aire y comenzó a dibujar, no era muy bueno, pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal. Los trazos tomaron forma, líneas paralelas daban vida a la calle, mientras otras, horizontales y verticales, creaban el esqueleto de la tienda de ropa frente a él, algunos círculos, rombos y trapecios crearon a los guardianes de piedra, mientras pequeños óvalos formaban la escalera de acceso. Toda esa ciudad tenía un ambiente medievalistico…y moderno, una excelente mescla de pasado y presente. El ambiente te invitaba a relajarte y disfrutar.

Cuando termino se estiro un poco, parece que el lugar no era muy poblado, en todo ese tiempo si alcanzo a ver más de 7 personas fue milagro.

GRRRRRRR

Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago o saco de su pensamiento. la reacción era razonable, no tenia en la panza más que el café. Guardo sus cosas y se echó a caminar, buscando un establecimiento de comida. Llego a una pendiente y ascendió, las escaleras eran amplias. Conforme subía logro divisar las montañas, parece que la arquitectura del lugar era parecida a la de una pirámide. Al final encontró una plancha y sobre esta un pequeño restaurante; el lugar se veía llamativo, parecía una taberna antigua, con meseras que usaban togas y mallas de colores.

-buenos días, desea una mesa, le saludo una alegre pelirroja.

-sí, gracias.

Se sentó en una esquina, observando el paisaje. La mesera regreso con la carta. Ordeno un omellet, acompañado de jugo y algo de fruta, tal vez después pediría un postre.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en las montañas, recordando el paisaje que el niño le mostro. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Al menos debió invitarle el desayuno. Sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa. Era un niño pequeño…y mudo, no debió dejarle en la estación.

-aquí tiene joven, la chica coloco el desayuno en la mesa y le regalo una sensual sonrisa.

-gracias. Toothless no le prestó atención.

Picoteo el almuerzo…genial, ahora se sentía mal.

No había mucha gente en el establecimiento. Dos parejas hablaban en el fondo, otra en la barra. Algunos hombres bebían café mientras miraban el partido en la televisión. Otras mujeres (de edad avanzada) parloteaban en una mesa y en la esquina (frente a Toothless) un grupo de chicos bebían cerveza.

Bueno, no había nada que hacer, pediría algo para llevar y si se encontraba al chiquillo en la estación se lo daría.

-ocurre algo joven, la pelirroja se acercó preocupada, - ¿no le gusto?

-eh…ah…no, disculpe…la comida está bien, solo pensaba en alguien.

-ah… ¿su novia? pregunto levemente molesta.

-¿eh?...pues…no…no tengo novia.

-¿de verdad?...que bueno

-¿disculpa?

El moreno le veía con un tic en el ojo, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado al coqueteo femenino. Digo, sabía que era guapo. Con un perfil griego, hermoso cabello negro, unos bellísimos ojos tóxicos y una sensual sonrisa (de modesto nada ¬¬)…emmm, regresando al tema. Pese a sus atributos, las jovencitas no eran tan aventadas, pero parece que esta sí.

Unos ojos azules veían molestos la escena, no le agradaba nada que su… NOVIA, coqueteara con otro.

-Merciless ¿a dónde vas?

Sus amigos miraron divertidos como el peliverde se levantaba y dirigía a la mesa del moreno…esto se pondría divertido.

-¿de dónde eres? por qué no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica no le dejaba contestar, inundándole con sus preguntas. El pobre aun no podía desayunar, se quedó con el tenedor en la mano mirando a la parlanchina camarera.

-¿le guata nuestra ciudad? es uy bonita verdad, ¿ya vio la catedral? o ¿el teleférico? ¿Le gustaría ir con mi… ay.

Los ojos verde amarillos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como la joven era arrebatada de su campo de visión. Un joven, mayor que él, le veía molesto. Era un chico alto y musculoso, de cabello verde y una cara de pocos amigos, con una fachada de pandillero que ni mandada a hacer.

-ay, Merciless ¿Qué te pasa? me lastimas.

El peliverde la ignoro y apretó con más fuerza. - ¡ZORRA! ¿Cómo te atreves a coquetearle?

-suéltame maldito bastardo, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-estás loca. Tú eres MI NOVIA, ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto?

-ex novia imbécil.

La chica lanzo un grito al sentir como su brazo era torcido. De acuerdo, esto ya era demasiado, no conocía (ni le agradaba) la joven, pero no permitiría semejante atropello.

-¡Suéltala!

Toothless logro zafar a la chica y la coloco detrás de él…mala idea.

-¡Maldito escuincle! ¡No te metas!

El joven alcanzo a agacharse antes de que el puño se estrellara con su cara, logrando que Merciless golpeara el aire, para enfado de este. Como un reflejo, Toothless tomo el plato de omellet y se estampo en la cara…adiós desayuno.

-auch.

Los ojos turquesa de Merciless tomaron un tono rojizo, sujeto a Toothless de su chaqueta y lo levanto hasta su altura.

-vas a lamentar esto mocoso.

Asustado, y con la adrenalina al tope, el moreno logro darle un rodillazo a su oponente, sacándole el aire y provocando que le soltara, aprovecho la oportunidad y lo empujo contra la mesa, tirándola y regando su contenido.

Los clientes miraban atónitos la escena. La chica fue la primera en reaccionar, sujeto a Toothless de la mano y le giro.

-¡CORRE!

El moreno no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, tomo sus cosas y salió disparado del lugar. Bajo las escaleras corriendo…seguido de Merciless y sus amigos.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

No fue un día tan malo, conoció a un chico agradable y conto con algo de trabajo, pero estaba cansado y su estómago reclamaba atención. Salió de la estación y se encamino a la ciudad, conocía el lugar, ya había estado antes ahí, por lo que sabía dónde comprar comida.

Llego a un expendio de pan e indico con su dedito lo que deseaba, mostrando en su otra mano la moneda. No le sorprendió la cara de pocos amigos que recibió por parte del despachador. A la gente no le agradaba su vestimenta, les incomodaba, por lo que le evitaban como la plaga…a excepción que le necesitaran para una boleada barata.

Dejo la moneda en el mostrador, tomo su pan y leche y salió de ahí. Camino hasta el parque, a esa hora casi no había gente, por lo que nadie se incomodaría con su presencia.

Trepo la banca y comenzó a balancear sus pies, era muy pequeño por lo que estos no tocaban el suelo, estaba por dar el primer mordisco cuando algo llamo su atención.

Del otro lado de la acera, pasando la arbolada, un joven corría como alma que lleva el diablo, detrás de él una pandilla de brabucones. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el perseguido, se le hacía conocido. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del chico del tren…y estaba en problemas. Guardo sus alimentos en la mochila y bajo de un brinco, tenía que ayudarle.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

De saber que esto pasaría, no se levantaba de la cama, parece que el destino estaba en su contra ese día. En definitiva… "los dioses lo odiaban".

Todas las calles eran iguales para él, podría jurar que corría en círculos, ¿Dónde diablos esta un policía cuando le necesitas? doblo en una esquina y se internó en una especia de callejón, su corazón se detuvo al ver frente a él una pared.

De acuerdo, eso se saca por metiche, quien le manda a involucrarse en una pelea de pareja y actuar como un héroe, ayudando a una chica que ni le agradaba.

-¿Dónde está?

Las voces de sus perseguidores se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Asustad se pegó a la pared.

-¡ah!

Pego un brinco al sentir como le sujetaban la pierna. Sus ojos viajaron al suelo. el pequeño castaño le veía sonriente. El chiquillo se había desplazado por un agujero en la pared, una falla en la estructura que le permitió desplazarse cual ratón. Con la mano le hizo una seña al chico para que le siguiera. Toothless le miro sorprendido, estaba tan asustado que no se percató de esa salida. El hoyo no era muy grande, pero podría ingresar en el arrastrándose, sin perder tiempo se colocó pecho tierra y siguió al niño.

Merciless y sus amigos alcanzaron a ver como el moreno se escapaba. No lograron seguirle ya que su tamaño y complexión no se lo permitía.

-Rápido, por el otro lado

El niño y Toothless salieron al otro extremo. El chiquillo espero a Toothless se levantara, le tomo la mano y lo ínsito a correr. Bajaron unas escaleras y salieron a una avenida.

-¡ahí esta!

Merciless y sus amigos salieron dos calles más abajo. el pecoso le jalo, echaron a correr a la izquierda; llegaron a una especie de bodega, la parte trasera de una fábrica; una gran cantidad de cajas de madera se encontraban apiladas, estas llegaban hasta el techo. El moreno no dudo en treparlas para alejarse, seguido del pequeño.

Subía tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, entre más lejos de esos matones mejor. Estaba por llegar a la cima cuando se percató de algo…le faltaba el niño.

El chiquillo intentaba seguirle, pero era muy pequeño por lo que le costaba trabajo subir las cajas. Se detuvo a la mitad, la caja de madera que le bloqueaba el paso era muy alta, daba brincos intentando sujetarse del borde, pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito mudo! lamentaras inmiscuirte en esto.

Los ojos de jade miraron horrorizados a Merciless. El peliverde tenía la cara roja de ira, sus ojos parecían echar fuego. Comenzó a temblar al verle subir las cajas…parecía un demonio salido del averno.

Por fortuna el peliverde no logro atraparle. Toothless bajo corriendo por él. Lo tomo en brazos y le ayudo a subir. Estaban por llegar a la cima cuando el niño se detuvo, brinco a la otra caja y comenzó a mecerla, si tenía suerte esta caería y se llevaría a esos brabucones con ella. Toothless capto la idea, subió al pequeño al techo, se aferró a la orilla del tejado y comenzó a mecer las cajas, con el peso del pequeño estas no caerían.

-¡Mierda!

Los contenedores no tardaron en caer. Las cajas cayeron despedazándose, el ruido capto la atención de los trabajadores en la fábrica. Los hombres salieron espantados a ver que sucedía. Una gran cantidad de porcelana y demás subenirs, se encontraban dispersos en toda la calle. En medio del alboroto, los brabucones del pueblo.

-¡Merciless! los obreros se acercaron furiosos a los chicos, gritándoles una sarta de groserías y maldiciones.

Arriba dos pares de ojos verdes miraban divertidos la escena, almenos ya no le molestarían. El chiquillo le tomo la mano y le ínsito a caminar, no era conveniente quedarse ahí.

*****…..*****….*****….

Brincaron entre los tejados, alejándose de la escena del crimen. Cuando el menor considero que la distancia era la indicada se detuvo, descansaron en los tejados de un comercio, abajo se encontraba un puente y un pequeño arrollo.

-ah, gracias enano, me salvaste la vida.

Toothless se había acostado en el tejado, el moreno respiraba agitado y sudaba un poco. el chiquillo se arrodillo a su lado, también se encontraba cansado, sus regordetas mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración acelerada, se quitó la gorra, mostrando sus cabellos húmedos.

Toothless desacomodo su cabello, el chiquillo acepto gustoso la caricia. El mayor estaba por hablar, pero su estómago se adelantó, sus mejillas se encendieron como semáforo, se sentó de golpe abrazando su panza.

-lo…lo siento…no he desayunado.

El pecoso lo miro incrédulo, su sonrisa se ensancho. Tomo su mochila y saco su almuerzo. La hogaza de pan la partió a la mitad y le ofreció. El moreno le veía incrédulo, pero no tardo en aceptar.

Desayunaron tranquilamente en los tejados, al terminar el chiquillo saco la leche y le ofreció, el cartón viajaba de un lado a otro, de una boca a otra…ese niño, era especial.

-y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño comenzó a realizar una serie de señas, cosa que Toothless no entendió, esto desanimo un poco al niño pero no se rindió, se sentó y comenzó a dibujar letras. Toothless le veía con atención.

-H…I…C…C…U…P… Hipuc…Hituc…no, haber…Hic…Hiccup…Hiccup, te llamas así, Hiccup.

El niño asintió sonriente.

-genial, mucho gusto Hiccup, yo soy Toothless.

El niño miro la mano que le ofrecían, dudo unos segundos pero al final la acepto, sacudiéndola emocionado.

Comenzaron a platicar para conocerse… ¿Cómo? Fácil, Toothless saco un cuaderno y se lo entrego al pequeño, este escribía las respuestas y luego las mostraba. Toothless se enteró de que Hiccup era huérfano, pero el niño no quiso explicar el porqué; que vivía en la calle, viajaba en los trenes de terminar a terminal; que vivía en todas las ciudades y ninguna a la vez, como un gato callejero, dormía en los parques o tejados; que adoraba el campo más que la ciudad; que le gustaba la leche fría y el pan.

Toothless le escuchaba atento, para sus escasos años, este niño conocía mejor el mundo que él. Las hojas se llenaron con una envidiable caligrafía…tendría que comprar otra libreta.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Comenzó a atardecer, el sol bajaba poco a poco, bañando el cielo con distintos tonos cálidos…era momento de regresar.

Los chicos caminaban rumbo a la estación, cautelosos ya que no quería toparse de nuevo con esos matones. Hiccup andaba sobre el barandal de mármol que rodeaba la fuente, contemplando como el agua caía en cascada.

Toothless venia unos metros atrás, el joven miraba melancólico al pequeño. No se imaginaba como seria levantarse día a día sabiendo que estas solo, sin nadie para apoyarte, sin un techo que te resguarde del frio y calor, de las lluvias y la nieve. Para Hiccup tenía que ser peor, ya que su discapacidad le limitaba; estaba seguro de que no a todas las personas les agradaban los niños, y un niño que no responde a tus preguntas menos. Realmente admiraba a Hiccup, a su corta edad tenía la fortaleza para avanzar y no rendirse, de salir adelante con una sonrisa. Si fuera él ya estaría maldiciendo a medio mundo y se desquitaría con el primero que encontrara, seria arisco y agresivo.

El chiquillo detuvo sus pasos al ver como una mujer se acercaba con su hijo. La señora caminaba en dirección contraria a la de los muchachos. La mirada de desagrado no pasó desapercibida para Hiccup, el niño bajo de un brinco y se hizo a un lado.

Los ojos cafés le miraron con desprecio, tomo la mano de su hijo y avanzo orgullosa. El niño no dudo en mirarle burlón y mostrarle la lengua, pero al girar se congelo. Dos ojos verde toxico les miraron furiosos.

Toothless sintió la sangre hervir al darse cuenta del desprecio dirigido a su amiguito. Se plantó firme frente a la señora y le miro con odio… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a un pobre niño así?

La mujer le miro nerviosa, cargo a su hijo y se hizo a un lado, trago grueso al ver como Toothless pasaba a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

El joven sujeto la mano de Hiccup y se alejó a paso lento…todo lo contrario de la señora que salió corriendo con su hijo en brazos.

-ignóralos Hiccup, son personas desagradables.

El pecoso asintió y apretó con fuerza su mano, mientras un lindo tono carmín adornaba sus mejillas.

*****…..*****….****…..

¿Dónde estás?

Se leía en la pantalla de su celular. Estaba obscureciendo y su hermano le buscaba.

Miro al niño que viajaba a su lado. Hiccup se había dormido, su cabeza descansaba en sus piernas, mientras el frotaba su espaldita…sobre su chaqueta. La temperatura descendió y el pequeño solo contaba con una camisa delgada, por lo que Toothless no dudo en cobijarlo con su chaqueta, la cual le cubría hasta la rodilla.

El moreno comenzó a mensajear y le conto todo lo ocurrido al mayor (no se en otros países, pero aquí en México sale más barato un mensaje. Durante todo el camino discutieron la situación de Hiccup…bueno, la verdad no tardaron ni mensajes en llegar al acurdo de que el niño se quedaría con ellos, lo demás fue su loca aventura que vivió.

-llegamos.

Hiccup se despertó cuando entraron a la terminal, al bajar espero a que Toothless se despidiera, le dolía separarse de su amigo, pero era consciente de que él tenía que regresar con su familia.

-¿Dónde está?

El moreno tomo su mano (sorprendiéndole) y comenzaron a caminar. Su hermano le dijo que les vería ahí. Caminaron unos metros cuando Toothless lo diviso.

Furious, un joven de 28 años. Muy parecido a Toothless, de cabello negro y corto, más alto que su hermano, con un cuerpo más atlético y de unos hermosos ojos violeta. Se acercó a ellos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Toothless le abrazo (ya que estaba preocupado por él)…y después le acomodo un buen coscorrón por alarmista, tras su emotiva bienvenida fijo su vista en el pequeño.

-Hola pequeñín (inclinándose a su altura), valla, de verdad es muy lindo (desacomodando su cabello) yo soy Furious…hermano de este torpe.

-¡Oye!

Hiccup miro tímido al joven que le sonreía, no parecía una mala persona, se despegó de la pierna de Toothless y respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-ah, que mono *o*, que linda sonrisa tiene.

Furious no tardo en abrazarle y restregar su mejilla con la de él, accionando un sonrojo en el chiquillo.

-Furious, no hagas eso, lo vas a asustar, reclamó celoso.

El mayor le ignoro olímpicamente, cargo al niño y comenzó a caminar.

-vamos, ya es tarde y apuesto a que no han comido, este pequeño no puede estar sin comer…y tú tampoco.

Toothless bufo molesto y lo siguió a regañadientes.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Enorme fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Hiccup…no era tan de la calle.

Sus padres fueron dueños de una empresa textil muy importante, desgraciadamente uno de sus socios busco apoderarse de todo, creo inversiones y acusaciones falsas contra ellos, buscando desprestigiarles y apoderarse de sus acciones, al no conseguirle, lleno de ira, los asesino. El pequeño fue el único sobreviviente al "accidente" automovilístico. Asustado y sin familia a la cual recurrir…huyo. Sobrevivió por dos años, solo, hasta que Toothless le conoció.

Pasaron un infierno entre los juicios de custodia…y secuestro. El accionista, al enterarse de que Hiccup estaba con vida intento apoderarse de él, ya que todo quedo a nombre del pequeño. Una cuantiosa fortuna que dejaría al mismo Bruno Díaz en pañales.

Por fortuna, y gracias a unos buenos abogados, lograron obtener la custodia de Hiccup y meter al asesino a la cárcel.

Hiccup se fue a vivir con Toothless y Furious. El pequeño no tenía ganas de regresar a su antiguo hogar, ya que el recuerdo de sus padres le dolía. Al chico le encanto tener un nuevo hermano mayor, Furious, y a Toothless…que consideraba más un amigo, que un hermano.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

10 años después.

-Si llego, si llego.

Un joven de 27 años corría desesperado a la estación. Maldito despertador, nuevamente se descompuso. Subió la escalera de dos en dos, esquivando a los demás pasajeros. Corrió al último andén, esperando no llegar tarde.

En toda la estación, solo había un tren que viajaba de un extremo al otro del país, un viaje de 12 horas.

Sus ojos tóxicos miraban a todos lados, tenía suerte, el tren aun no llegaba.

Un pitido capto su atención, el brillo de una luz led anunciaba la llegada del tren.

Nervioso se retiró de la orilla y observo como la bestia de acero aparcaba.

La gente bajo, algunos corrían al ver a sus familiares, hundiéndose en un cálido abrazo, otro tomaban su equipaje y se marchaban con rapidez.

Toothless camino hasta el último vagón, donde a él le gustaba viajar. Sus ojos buscaban desesperados la pequeña silueta, el corazón salto de felicidad la reconocer una gorra gris…le sorprendía que aun la conservara.

Hiccup había crecido…no mucho, pero creció. Seguía tan esbelto como siempre, sus rasgos aun conservaban toques infantiles, su tierna sonrisa continuaba deslumbrando a los que conocía, sus ojos jade aun transmitían la inocencia y pureza de su alma.

El joven pego un brinco al sentir como le abrazaban por la espalda. En cuanto se giró a ver al causante, sus labios fueron aprisionados. Toothless lo besaba con desesperación y ternura.

Con el paso de los años el amor había florecido entre ellos. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, se ayudaban y cuidaban mutuamente. Toothless hacia todo para ver feliz a Hiccup, se desvivía por cumplir los caprichos del menor (los cuales eran nulos), le protegía…y celaba, lo ayudaba a avanzar y estaba ahí para animarle si el recuerdo de sus padres lo abrumaba.

Por su parte Hiccup también aportaba de su parte. El chico le brindaba la ternura y confianza, lo alentaba a llevar acabo sus metas y permanecía a su lado hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias.

Estos sentimientos no sorprendieron a Furious. Como buen hermano mayor, se percató mucho antes que sus pequeños. Claro que tampoco se la puso fácil, en ocasiones los celos fraternales hacían su aparición…y el pobre de Toothless tenía que aguantarlos.

-y ¿Cómo se encuentra el gruñón de Furious?

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendió el lenguaje de señas.

-se encuentra bien. Estresado por el trabajo…y los niños, pero bien.

Su hermano mayor se había casado hace 5 años y ahora era padre de dos traviesos mellizos.

Hiccup partió hace dos semanas a hacerle una visita. Toothless no le pudo acompañar ya que su trabajo de contratista no se lo permitió.

-a veces lo compadezco, los mocosos son unos demonios.

Caminaban tomados de la mano, estaban por salir cuando algo llamo la atención del menor.

-ya la inauguraron

El chico señalo una nueva plataforma, donde un tren de color turquesa anunciaba su pronta salida.

-sí, hace 3 días

-¿A dónde llega?

-pues…mmm…

Toothless coloco su mano en la barbilla, sabia el destino, pero lo había olvidado, por lo cual intentaba recordar. Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro…hace mucho que no tenían una aventura. Tomo la mano de su pareja y se encamino a la entrada del vehículo. Finalmente había terminado su trabajo y contaba con 3 días de descanso… ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

-vamos, lo averiguaremos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-anda Hiccup, será divertido. Cuando mucho terminamos en otra ciudad de cuentos de hadas, y tienes que volver a salvarme…bueno, en esta ocasión yo seré quien te rescate, lo prometo.

El pecoso lo miraba divertido. Le encantaba esa determinación y espíritu de aventura en su pareja. Soltó un suspiro y accedió. Caminaron hasta el final del tren y se acomodaron; a Hiccup le encantaba ver el tren partir, le fascinaba observar como el paisaje frente a sus ojos cambiaba, en ocasiones de forma drástica, en otras casi imperceptible. Una nueva aventura con Toothless le llamaba la atención y lo llenaba de emoción…solo había un pequeño detalle.

El chico se giró a ver a su novio.

-se te hizo tarde verdad.

-¿Qué?...no, claro que no, jamás llegaría tarde para recogerte y lo sabes.

-¿enserio? levantando su ceja

-claro mi amor, te he estado esperando impaciente desde que te fuiste, ni siquiera he podido dormir mi vida.

Hiccup ensancho su sonrisa, le gustaba cuando su amante se ponía en modo romántico.

-te creo amor…solo un detallito.

-¿Cuál?

-…estas en pijama.

Fin.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

**Bueno querida, me pediste una historia tipo el príncipe y el mendigo…o eso entendí.**

**En principio no sabía quién sería el príncipe…y quien el mendigo. Pero sucede que mientras lo escribía…bueno, sucede que estaba viendo una serie de videos viejos, entre ellos: Gatos en el balcón de Fey. Del cual tome una gran parte para escribir la historia.**

**Al final le dio uno de mis tantos cambios locos y creo que convertí a Hiccup en el príncipe ricachón y a Toothless…bueno, más bien me deshice del mendigo.**

**Espero que la historia te gustara…almenos alguna de las dos.**

**Chicos no he olvidado los otros pedidos, perdonen es que la escuela se me está complicando un poco, pero créanme que si los voy a escribir…solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia (de la cual se estoy abusando T-T ).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Para mi Linda vivetuyao….perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón T-T , soy un asco, te debo esta historia desde hace casi un año, mil disculpas, pero….no la verdad no tengo excusa con ninguna (o) de ustedes.**

**Me tarde demasiado pero aquí esta, espero lo disfrutes bichita linda (¿eres escorpión verdad?)**

**pd. No me especificaste muy bien el lemon, así que me salió conforme a la historia, espero te guste.**

**pd 2. Para este fic Hiccup habla dragones, ósea el idioma de los dragones**.

*******...*****...**

**Tu deber está en tu corazón.**

-Papá…por favor, dime… ¿qué hago?

Hiccup miraba la tumba de su padre. El chico, de ahora 22 años, se balanceaba en sus "pies", mordiendo su labio y tronando los nudillos. Solo faltaban un par de horas y su destino seria sellado.

*****...*****

Hace 2 años que se convirtió en el líder de su pueblo, hace dos años de la guerra contra Drago Bludvist, una colosal guerra donde recupero una parte importante de su familia…pero también donde perdió otra. Dos años donde ambos asumieron sus papeles como líderes. Él como jefe de los vikingos y Toothless como el Alfa de los dragones.

Aun recordaba la terrible batalla, acababa de perder a su padre…y estaba a un paso de perder a su compañero y mejor amigo. Recordaba la desesperación al ver luchar solo a su dragón.

-no, déjalo, lo hace por ti.

Esas fueron las palabras que su madre le dijo antes de detenerle por el brazo, impidiéndole correr donde Toothless. El chico se vio reducido a un mero espectador, como los demás, sus ojos esmeraldas miraban aterrados la pelea entre la bestia ébano y el titán pardo. Por unos minutos temió por la vida del hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma, su corazón se estrujo ante la posibilidad de perder a otro de sus seres amados.

Pero Toothless era valiente, fuerte, era un dragón único y excepcional…y volvió a mostrarlo. Fue capaz de evolucionar solo para protegerlo, lucho de nuevo contra otro dragón que le superaba en poder y tamaño, solo para que Hiccup estuviese a salvo.

Los dioses fueron generosos al entrelazar sus caminos, era consciente de que su vida no sería igual de no haber conocido al dragón.

Desde que lo conoció Toothless se había convertido en su salvador. Lo había rescatado de su patética y mísera vida. Antes sus días eran grises, llenos de tristeza, soledad…y vergüenza. A excepción de Gobber (y en ocasiones su padre) a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de él, todos en la aldea le evitaban como si fuese un apestado. Por tal motivo Hiccup siempre se la pasaba encerrado en su taller y en su hogar, buscando alguna forma para encajar, inventaba extraños objetos que fuesen capaces de complementar sus deficiencias (fuerza y velocidad), pasaba horas perfeccionándoles, pero cuando los terminaba a nadie le interesaba verles, para los demás lo que el joven hacia era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿por qué nunca seguía las tradiciones? ¿Por qué era tan diferente a su padre, a su primo? la verdad no lo entendían, para los aldeanos su futuro líder era una burla del dios Loki.

Lo gracioso es que fue uno de sus extraños inventos el causante de que su vida cambiara, fue gracias a esa extraña catapulta que obtuvo lo que más deseaba…la compañía y afecto de otro ser. Irónico que esto lo recibiera de una de las creaturas más viles y crueles en todo el mundo, o almenos eso es lo que le habían enseñado, un dragón. Fue un dragón quien le dio el apoyo, cariño y confianza que siempre necesito, el primer ser con quien compartió una comida, una sonrisa, un deseo, un vuelo…una caricia.

Al lado de Toothless se sentía seguro, feliz, sabía que no importaba si se mostraba débil y vulnerable ante su compañero, este no le rechazaría ni alejaría por ello. Toothless se convirtió rápidamente en su mejor, y primer, amigo, un amigo que le aceptaba con todos sus defectos. Su amistad no tardo ni tres días en consolidarse, solo basto una tarde para que ambos comenzaran a confiar en el otro, en poco tiempo Toothless se convirtió en su complemento, en una extensión de sí mismo. Si Hiccup era la inteligencia y paciencia, Toothless era la fuerza y energía. Después de la lucha contra Red Death su relación se hizo más fuerte…y con el paso de los años evoluciono.

*******...*****...**

-hola, ya tomaste una decisión…finalmente harás lo correcto.

Hiccup se giró a ver a su interlocutor. Tirador, el pequeño terror, se encontraba a sus espaldas. El dragón le veía con sus enormes y amarillos ojos, los cuales reflejaban tristeza y compasión.

-Ah…sabes muy bien lo que tengo que hacer…mi deber como líder de la aldea s…

-¡al diablo con el deber! reclamo enojado el pequeño,- Hiccup, es momento de que hagas lo correcto para ti.

-¡no es tan fácil!... entiende…ahora soy el líder…tengo que pensar primero en mi gente, no puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la de ellos…no pudo defraudarles…a mi pueblo…a mi madre…a mi padre…no otra vez.

El chico guardo silencio y continúo contemplando la lápida. Tirador le veía triste, no le agradaba ver sufrir a su amo, voló hasta su hombro y se enrosco en su cuello, lamiendo su mejilla; si fuse más grande raptaría a Hiccup y le llevaría lejos de ahí, al lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía, lejos de esas malditas cadenas que su linaje le habían colgado, lejos de esas malditas obligaciones que el chico se había auto impuesto, pero no podía hacerlo, no era tan grande y fuerte como los demás y de ser así…tampoco lo haría, no podía arrastrarle a ese destino, que sabía era el correcto para él, no cuando ni siquiera el mismo Toothless lo hizo. Lo único que quedaba era esperar, esperar y rezar para que Hiccup tomara la decisión correcta…pero el tiempo se acababa.

-Gobber…Gobber y los demás te buscan…ya casi es hora.

Hiccup solo afirmo y continuo mirando la roca, como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta ahí, llevo su mano a la cabeza del terror y comenzó a rascar sus cuernitos.

-lo amo, susurro

-entonces… ¿Qué esperas?

Hiccup no dijo nada, continuo mirando la lápida mientras la tristeza inundaba su ser.

*******...*****...**

Amor, eso es lo que sentía por Toothless, amaba a ese ser que le rescato de la obscuridad y le ayudo a brillar. Amaba sus enormes y expresivos ojos, sus guturales risas y la infinidad de caricias que le regalaba.

No estaba muy seguro de cuando comenzó este sentimiento por su compañero. Pudo ser cuando le rescato de un furioso Hookfang, tras la batalla contra Red Death, en alguna de las incontables veces que lo salvo de Alvin y Dagur, cuando inicio la búsqueda de nuevos dragones y tierras, la verdad no lo sabía, lo único que sabía con sinceridad es que amaba y atesoraba cada momento que Toothless pasaba a su lado y que en cada segundo se enamoraba más de su dragón.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo de perder a Toothless, de perder su compañía y amistad, por lo que decidió callar sus sentimientos; busco apagarles, pero estos se resistían a ser callados, por lo que decidió engañarles y comenzó una relación ficticia con Astrid.

*******...*****...**

-ya vienen por ti

Tirador observaba como Gobber y su madre se acercaba. El siempre alegre y optimista vikingo se acercaba a paso lento, con los ojos opacos y la cara digna de un funeral, incluso sus pasos se sentían pesados.

*******...*****...**

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, si los rumores eran ciertos "El" debería de estar cerca.

Toothless planeo esquivando algunos riscos, la nueva aleta mecánica que Hiccup le dio era sensacional, pero no era momento para pensar en eso…no era momento para pensar en nada, debía encontrarle y suplicar que lo escuchara, solo él podría ayudarle a hacer su deseo realidad.

La neblina se volvió más espesa, el aire más denso, le costaba respirar, cansado, bajo a una pendiente, llevaba días volando. Perdió la noción del tiempo al ingresar en ese banco de niebla, el cielo desapareció, los rayos del astro rey no llegaban ahí, ni siquiera le hermosa dama de plata y sus brillantes compañeras, nada, solo la niebla purpura y nada más.

-¿Dónde estás?, rugió molesto, - ¡Sal!... por favor, ¡necesito tu ayuda!

Solo tenía una oportunidad y el tiempo se acababa, volvió a llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta, posiblemente ese viejo Nader se había equivocado, tal vez "Él" ni siquiera existía. Exhausto se tumbó en una roca y cerró los ojos.

-Hiccup.

Su último pensamiento fue para su amado humano, tenía enormes deseos de estar con él, de sentirlo, de olerlo, de lamer su mejilla y escucharlo quejarse…pero no podía, no debía, su amor estaba prohibido…y el único ser que podría ayudarle parecía ser solo un mito.

*****...*****...

Rabia, ira, celos, esos eran los sentimientos que brotaban en Toothless cada vez que esa rubia se acercaba a su jinete, tenía que retraer las garras y colmillos para no saltarle encima y hacerla trizas.

No es que odiara a Astrid…almenos no del todo, pero si le tenía envidia. Envidiaba que esa humana pudiese tocarlo, jugar con su cabello, obtener sus sonrisas y atención, pasear a su lado como su pareja, con la aceptación de los demás mientras él… él quedaba rezagado al título de mejor amigo o mascota.

Toothless siempre odio eso, pero lo aceptaba porque sabía que era lo mejor para Hiccup…y no era el único.

A diferencia de los humanos, los dragones son seres más perceptivos y sensibles, con la mente más abierta. Barf, Belch, Hookfang y los demás conocía a la perfección el interés de su compañero por el humano, era obvio que para Toothless Hiccup representaba más que un amigo, era su todo, su alma gemela, el motor que lo impulsaba a seguir y…lo respetaban.

Había algo en ese humano que lo hacía diferente a todos los demás, no solo el hecho de que fuera capaz de hablar su lenguaje, era otra cosa. La pureza de su mirada, su carácter apacible y curioso, la lealtad, su valor, no sabía qué, pero para ellos Hiccup era más un dragón que un humano, por lo que no tenían motivos para oponerse a esa relación.

Claro que para que la relación floreciera se necesitó tiempo, casi ocho años. Ninguna de las dos partes deseaba echar abajo tan linda amistad, por lo que cada uno se ocupó en ocultar sus sentimientos, continuaron con un status Quo.

Pero el equilibrio se rompió cuando el chico se enteró de una impórtate clausula sobre su liderazgo.

"El líder debe tener una familia, un heredero".

Al pobre de Hiccup casi le da un infarto cuando Gobber tradujo la escritura de Gothi y ni que decir de Toothless, él si se desmayó. La idea de ver a su humano formar una familia con la rubia le…revolvía el estómago, estaba consciente de que si no hacía algo le perdería para siempre, por lo que decidió actuar esa misma noche.

Salieron a su paseo nocturno, como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos hablaba, no sabían que decir.

Volaron por los riscos y contemplaron su imagen reflejada en el mar, era una noche hermosa, sin nubes y llena de estrellas, los plateados rayos de luna bañaban sus cuerpos, dándoles un aspecto casi místico y espiritual. Toothless decidió detenerse en una isla, tenía que hablar, sacarlo todo antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada…estoy cansado es todo.

-ah.

El chico desmonto y se sentó a su lado, comenzó a arrancar el pasto mirando al mar.

-¿estás bien?

-¿eh?...ah…si…yo…em…

Toothless no necesito más, conocía a la perfección al joven. Se tumbó a su lado y lo acuno bajo su ala. Hiccup se acurruco en su pecho y se dejó mimar.

-menuda clausula… ¿verdad?

-no lo sé…los humanos están completamente locos

-¡oye!...ah, supongo tienes razón…aunque no es justo, Tú eres el Alfa de los dragones y nadie te obliga a casarte… reptil suertudo…

¿Suertudo? ¿Él?...si su vida se estaba yendo por el caño en esos momentos. Estaba a un paso de perder a la persona más importante para él. El dragón estaba por reclamar, pero Hiccup no lo dejo.

-almenos…almenos Astrid será una buena esposa, digo, es bonita, valiente, lista…ah, no sé, tal vez…tal vez no sea tan malo.

Toothless le veía fijo, por el tono que usaba era claro que Hiccup no estaba seguro.

-see, será una buena esposa… ¿recuerdas que hasta papá me lo decía?

Como olvidarlo, recordaba todas las discusiones que su padre sostuvo cada mañana desde que el chico cumplió 18.

*****...******...

Stoick estaba convencido de que Hiccup ya tenía que asumir el liderazgo y encargarse de todo, se lo recordaba todas las mañanas, intentando convencerle para que accediera, como único hijo era su deber y obligación, ya era momento de que dejara de vagar de isla en isla buscando nuevos dragones y se quedara en la aldea para asumir su rol. Incluso fue él quien le sugirió que Astrid se convirtiera en su esposa, como una medida para convencerlo. Con una mujer fuerte a su lado lograría formar una gran familia, y con el apoyo de los dragones, que seguían al chico y su compañero como fieles cachorros, su aldea se convertiría en la más fuerte de todas. Fueron muchas las discusiones que se llevaban en el desayuno. Hiccup siempre se negaba, a él no le agradaba la idea de echar raíces y quedarse plantado como un árbol, lo de él era la libertad. Volar, explorar, conocer nuevas especies y lugares, surcar los cielos en compañía de Toothless. Él no había nacido para ser encerrado como un animal de granja…o un vikingo, no, él quería ser tan libre como lo eran los animales salvajes, los lobos, los alces u osos… como lo era un dragón.

Por tal motivo siempre se negó y continúo haciéndolo hasta aquel fatídico día. Era verdad que le aterraba suplir a su padre, le daba miedo no encontrarse al nivel de este y volver a decepcionarlo, le había costado mucho salir de su sombra, como para volver a caer debido a sus ideales de libertad e igualdad. Pero con la muerte de Stoick no le quedó otra alternativa, se vio obligado a aceptar ese papel que tanto le aterraba.

Por dos años logro desempeñarse de forma ejemplar, contaba con el apoyo de sus madre, de Gobber y sus amigos, con el apoyo de su pueblo y los dragones y en especial, con el apoyo de Toothless.

El pobre dragón se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido con el anterior líder, si bien sabía que no era su culpa, eso no mitigaba el dolor. Se esmeró en complacer y ayudar a su jinete, trabajo más de lo acostumbrado, ayudo en casi todas las reparaciones y arreglos en Berck. Incluso, por un tiempo, se alejó de Hiccup, tenía miedo de que su jinete le recriminara o despreciara por lo que paso, lo vigilaba de lejos y ordenaba a los demás dragones ayudarle, estos le obedecían sin chistear, ser el Alfa tenía sus ventajas. Tirador era su enlace con su jinete, el pequeño volaba de su líder a su amo y viceversa, trayendo recados de uno a otro. Hiccup no le presionó para que regresara, sabia lo mal que se sentía la bestia negra, por lo que decidió darle tiempo. Pero a los dos meses ya no resistió más y fue a buscarlo.

Toothless se encontraba en la playa con Gobber, ayudando al vikingo a construir otro muelle. El rubio sonrió al ver llegar a un decidido Hiccup, para él no era secreto de lo que su casi hijo sentía por el dragón…y para ser honestos no le molestaba, si eso hacia feliz a su pequeño adelante. Distrajo a Toothless y le ordeno apilar unos troncos, para después alejarse en silencio, despidiéndose del joven y llevando consigo al pequeño tirador.

-¿Cuánto más vas a estas así?

Al pobre reptil casi lo aplastan los troncos al oír la voz de Hiccup, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire antes de girarse a verle.

-¿así como?

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo Toothless… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a evitar?, su compañero no dijo nada y regreso al trabajo, - ¡Toothless!

-Hiccup, el reptil lo miraba triste, -ah…comprende, no es fácil para mí.

-¿y crees que para mí sí?... ¿acaso crees que yo no sufro?

-¡No es lo mismo!

Su voz se había elevado sin querer, pero no era un reclamo, almenos no para Hiccup. Dejo lo que hacía y comenzó a caminar por la arena. El chico espero unos pasos antes de andar detrás de él.

-No te culpo…nadie lo hace y lo sabes…por favor…

-tu no entiendes…fui yo quien lo asesino…yo lastime a uno de los míos.

-no era tu intención, tu no querías dañarlo, él…

-él, brinco y se interpuso, él te salvo…de mí, si no hubiese sido por tu padre el que estaría muerto en este momento serias tú…entiende, no lo habría asesinado a él si no a ti…te habría perdido, para siempre, todo por mi debilidad, Toothless susurro lo último, por lo que Hiccup no escucho.

-Toothless no era tú en esos momentos.

-esa no es excusa.

-¡claro que sí!

Hiccup se acercó hasta él, tomo su rostro y lo obligo a verle a los ojos. Toothless intento desviar la mirada y apartarse, pero el castaño no lo dejo.

-Toothless mírame… ¡mírame!... Bien, ahora respóndeme… ¿tú te atreverías a dañarme?

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron sorprendidos por la pregunta. Estaba loco, él jamás lo lastimaría, incluso sería capaz de dar su vida con tal de verlo seguro y feliz.

-no, jamás te haría daño.

-y a los demás, a Astrid, a Gobber, los gemelos, Snoutlout y Fishlegs.

-tampoco, todos ellos son mis amigos, jamás los lastimaría…les quiero como si fueran mi familia.

-y…a mi padre, ¿también lo querías?

-s…si, lo quería mucho. Él también era mi amigo, me gustaba que me regalara sus sobras de la comida (la verdad le daba medio estofado, pero es que Hiccup preparaba demasiado como si fuese a alimentar a un regimiento), me gustaba cuando tocaba la flauta en la noche y nosotros escuchábamos sentados al lado de la hoguera, que nos reprendiera por salir a explorar, o nos regañara por mojarnos en las tormentas…me gustaban las palmada que me daba en la cabeza…verlo tallar madera…si, lo quería era como un padre para mí.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, por lo que Hiccup le abrazo mientras ocultaba su propio llanto.

-estoy seguro de que él también te quería…y te puedo asegurar que no está enfadado contigo, sabía que no eras tú en esos momentos, sabía que jamás nos dañarías…así que deja de torturarte, deja de alejarme de ti…por favor, ya lo perdí a él, no quiero perderte a ti también…por favor, estoy muy solo sin ti a mi lado.

La cola del dragón se enrollo en su cintura y lo pego a su pecho. Hiccup se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a llorar, era un momento muy duro y la verdad le estaba costando trabajo salir adelante sin su compañero…pero parece que ya lo había recuperado.

Arriba, en el acantilado, Gobber sonreía, almenos ese par ya se había arreglado. Eso era bueno, la aldea, tanto humanos como dragones, necesitaban a sus dos líderes juntos.

*****...*****...

Como habían comenzado, no lo recordaba. Se encontraban hablando algunas cosas de su pasado, los regaños de Stoick, sus locas aventuras, etc. pero en algún momento tocaron de nuevo el tema del matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con esto, la voz de Hiccup era apagada, igual que la de Toothless.

Fue cuando el chico hizo la observación de que dentro de poco compartiría su espacio con Astrid, donde Toothless no resistió. Al dragón no le agradaba la idea de que su humano compartiese habitación, lecho, con alguien que no fuese él. Por lo que decidió arriesgarse y esperar que los dioses escucharan su suplica. Se paró frente a su jinete y dijo lo que tenía que decir desde hace tiempo.

-Hiccup…yo…te amo.

El castaño callo en medio de su discurso, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a parpadear, mirando a Toothless.

-pe…perdón, creo que no escuche bien, respondió golpeando sus oídos.

No era el momento de arrepentirse…y no lo hizo.

-dije que te amo.

Las mejillas de Hiccup se tiñeron de carmín, por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, dando un vuelco ante las palabras de su dragón. Estaba tan sorprendido que no logro responder. Pero eso no desanimo a Toothless.

-Hiccup…tu eres el ser más importante para mí, eres mi mundo, mi luz, mi todo, yo…yo te he amado desde hace mucho, amo tu sinceridad, tus sonrisas, tus inventos, tu ingenio, todo en ti me gusta…

Las palabras del dragón le habían puesto nervioso, incluso podía jurar que estaba temblando en esos momentos.

-Hiccup, yo quiero ser el causante de toda tu felicidad, quiero ser lo primero que veas al levantarte y lo último al acostarte, quiero ser el dueño de tus risas, de tu tiempo y pensamientos, quiero protegerte de todo, que me permitas estar a tu lado, por eso…por eso quiero saber…. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

El dragón temblaba por dentro, ya se había confesado y ahora solo tenía que esperar, le aterraba la idea de que Hiccup le rechazara, que el pecoso le dijese que era solo un buen amigo, el mejor y nada más, que tras esta confesión se alejara para siempre. Por fortuna no fue así. Una suave caricia en su trompa y un tierno e inocente beso fue su respuesta.

-yo también te amo Toothless, lo he hecho desde hace mucho.

La sonrisa de Hiccup, sus ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas le devolvieron la esperanza. Su corazón se llenó de dicha…era correspondido.

-Toothless tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo que me motiva a seguir y salir adelante…tu eres toda mi felicidad.

Gorgoteando de alegría el dragón le tumbo en el pasto y comenzó a lamer su cara, en esta ocasión de forma lenta, sensual.

Hiccup no se quejó (¿Quién?)Cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar las caricias. Las manos del joven empezaron a moverse sobre esas relucientes escamas negras, sus dedos delineaban la garganta del dragón, bajando sensualmente hasta perderse en su pecho. El chico pego un brinco cuando una de las patas de Toothless comenzó a jalar su ropa, intentando arrancar la camisa del joven.

-e…espera, yo lo hago, le detuvo nervioso.

Sus manos le temblaban cuando comenzó a desabrochar las cintas que sujetaban sus prendas. Toothless le contemplaba embelesado, sus ojos escaneaban el delgado cuerpo de su jinete, en varias ocasiones le había contemplado desnudo, cuando se bañaban o se cambiaba en su cuarto, pero en esta ocasión…era diferente.

Los instintos comenzaron a apoderarse de él, en cuanto la última prenda cayo se abalanzó sobre su presa. Con cuidado, con pasión, comenzó a degustar esa blanca piel, su bífida y suave lengua empapaba el cuello de Hiccup, que gemía gustoso. Comenzó a bajar, despacio, sus orejas se deleitaban con los latidos del menor, escuchaba perfectamente como su corazón retumbaba, acelerado, producto de la pasión, su nariz empezó a detectar un aroma salado, el sudor…y algo más

Hiccup se estremeció cuando uno de sus pezones fue rozado por su acompañante, el botón rosa comenzó a ser estimulado, bañándose con la saliva y endureciéndose, en poco tiempo su compañero recibió el mismo trato.

La luna les bañaba, cubriéndoles con su blanca luz cual sabana de seda. La fuerte y abundante tierra les regalo un colchón de espeso y suave pasto, que les permitió disfrutar de sus acciones sin la consecuencia de un fuerte dolor de espalda (en especial para el humano). Mientras el viento les susurraba una suave melodía acorde a la situación.

-ahhhh, Toothless.

El pecho del chico se encontraba bañado en sudor y contaba con notables marcas, subía y bajaba con frenesí debido al trato que estaba recibiendo. La traviesa boca de Toothless se encontraba saboreando un…exquisito majar, el miembro de su humano. Chupaba y lamia, aprisionando en sus desdentadas mandíbulas, deleitándose con los gritos de su pequeño, podía sentir como ese cálido miembro comenzaba a palpitar, calentándose cada vez más.

-pa…para…ahhhhh…Tooth, espera, estoy a punto de….

Hiccup no resistió más, la deliciosa terapia que recibía le llevo al orgasmo, llenando la boca de su amante con su esencia. El dragón saboreo todo cual ambrosia, como si se tratara del mejor y más exótico pescado. Retiro la lengua y le permitió a su humano tomar un poco de aire.

-te amo, te amo mucho Hiccup.

-ah, yo también, respondió un jadeante joven.

Nuevamente comenzó a "besar" a su pareja, mientras, con cuidado, sus patas y cola se encargaban de girar al chico, dejándole boca abajo. Hiccup se estremeció al sentir como su espalda era empapada, pero más al sentir como algo exageradamente duro y grande se restregaba entre sus glúteos. Trago grueso y cerró los ojos, le excitaba y aterraba la idea de que esa "cosa" lo poseyera.

-Ahhh, Toothlesss.

Sus glúteos se vieron separados por una garra, mientras su entrada comenzaba a ser bañada, mordió sus labios al sentir como la lengua de Toothless se adentraba en su virginal cueva, ocasionando un dolor y ardor increíble, podía sentir como sus paredes se abrían dando paso a la suave intrusa, desgarrándose por dentro y ocasionando que soltara algunas lágrimas, si así se sentía con la lengua, no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando Toothless estuviese dentro.

La cola del dragón se adentró entre sus piernas y le obligó a levantar sus caderas, mientras se restregaba en el miembro del chico, invitándole a despertar de nuevo. Toothless lo acomodo con cuidado debajo de su cuerpo, Hiccup era pequeño por lo que fue envuelto por completo, el chico quedo entre el dorso y caderas del reptil, desapareciendo ante la vista de la luna.

La bestia ébano no aguantaba más, sus instintos le estaban quemando las entrañas, pese a ello intentaba controlarse, no quería lastimar a Hiccup en su primera vez. Esperanzado de haber dilatado lo suficiente la entrada del joven, comenzó a ingresar.

El enorme miembro comenzó a adentrarse. Hiccup grito al sentir como era invadido, mordió sus labios y se aferró al pasto con fuerza, podía sentir como su cadera se separaba mientras un abrazador calor recorría su cintura subiendo por su espalda hasta su nuca, Toothless era enorme, realmente enorme.

No entro por completo, temeroso de lastimarlo más, espero hasta que su humano se calmara y le permitiera moverse. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hiccup logro sobrepasar el dolor, el chico sentía como el ardor desaparecía poco a poco, temeroso comenzó a mover las caderas otorgando el permiso que su pareja tanto deseaba.

Toothless comenzó a moverse despacio, buscando no lastimarle; el dragón enrollo más su cola en las caderas del humano y le ayudo en su balance, facilitándole la acción. En poco tiempo la isla se llenó con los gemidos de Hiccup…y los guturales gruñidos de Toothless. Finalmente cumplían su sueño de ser uno solo, de entregarse al ser amado sin ninguna restricción, sin temor o arrepentimiento. Ambos sabían que estaba mal y sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, pero en ese instante no importaba, lo único que importaba era lo que sentían ahora.

-ma…más, por favor.

Aun le dolía, pero la pasión y lujuria le dominaban en esos momentos. Hiccup se mecía a gatas de atrás a adelante, podía sentir como en cada arremetida el miembro de su pareja se clavaba cada vez más en su interior, era doloroso pero excitante.

Toothless, tan complaciente como siempre no dudo en cumplir su petición, le aferro con más fuerza y comenzó a empujar, su humano ya había recibido más de la mitad de su miembro…y le pedía por más.

Las envestidas comenzaron a ser más salvajes, la cola se restregaba en el endurecido y palpitante pene del chico, incitándolo a correrse una vez más. Hiccup ya no lo soporto, la presión era tal que sucumbió a un nuevo orgasmo, esto ocasionó que su entrada se contrajera y apretara de una manera deliciosa y estimulante a su invasor.

Un fuerte rugido escapo de la boca de Toothless, esa sensación le volvió loco, con fuerza introdujo lo que faltaba en el interior de su chico, provocándole un grito de dolor y que un poco de sangre brotara de su entrada, pero el dragón estaba tan ensimismado en su placer que no le dio importancia, embestía con frenesí, mientras sus pupilas se afilaban.

Hiccup gritaba adolorido…y excitado, pese al fuerte dolor el chico aun quería más, apoyándose en sus manos ayudaba en el exótico y lujurioso baile que realizaban. Sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por lágrimas, su cuerpo bañado en sudor y un gran hilo de saliva caía de sus labios, pero no le importaba.

-más…más…ahhhhh….

-si…si Hiccup

De un solo movimiento salió de su humano y le volteo boca arriba, necesitaba verle, grabarse sus gestos mientras le hacía suyo. Entro con la misma fiereza, arrancando otro grito en su amor. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hiccup, pese a ello el chico seguía gritando por más, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al pasto, arrancando grandes puñados. De improvisto su boca fue silenciada…con la punta de la cola de Toothless. El dragón le veía de una forma tan lujuriosa que le dio escalofrió. Jamás imagino que Toothless fuese tan pasional, se notaba que la abstinencia en todas las temporadas de celo le habían afectado. Pero Hiccup estaba igual, el chico no dudo en dejar que su lado pervertido le guiara. Ingreso todo lo que pudo en su boca y comenzó a chupar, degustándole cual dulce, mientras una de su manos viajaba a su, de nuevo, activo miembro.

Con un sonoro gruñido Toothless lleno el interior de su pareja, su cálida semilla broto cual fuente, escurriendo por las piernas y glúteos del pecoso, el cual en su excitación ahogo su grito mordiendo la cola de Toothless y viniéndose por tercera vez.

De manera gentil se acostó de costado, abrazando al chico y protegiéndole con sus alas. Hiccup respiraba agitado, intentando controlarse, el calor en su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, normalizando su temperatura, logro sentir como el falo de su pareja perdía firmeza y le abandonaba, ocultándose en el interior del dragón. Los ojos esmeraldas miraban excitados esta acción, mientras relamía sus labios.

-aun…aun no entiendo cómo es que todo eso entro en mí, susurro cansado, mirando como la punta se retraía.

Toothless gorgoteo feliz, lamio la cabeza sudorosa del pecoso y pego su trompa, cerrando los ojos.

-mmm, si quieres te vuelvo a enseñar cómo, respondió feliz.

-ah, no…no creo resistir más, se excusó el pequeño, - estoy cansado y me duele el trasero…dejémosle para otra ocasión quieres.

-claro amor, cuando tú quieras y las veces que desees, hablo sensual.

Hiccup solo se rio, le dio un fuerte jalón de orejas llamándolo pervertido, después de eso sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo estaba exhausto y exigía un descanso.

Toothless lo arropo con sus alas, lo contemplo algunos minutos antes de acompañarle al país de los sueños.

Al día siguiente fueron despertados por un sorprendido y feliz tirador. El pequeño terror se preocupó al despertar y ver que aún no regresaban, pero lo más importante, al ver que su desayuno no se encontraba en la mesa. Por lo que decidió salir a buscarles. No se le hacía extraño encontrarles dormidos juntos y abrazados…pero que Hiccup estuviese desnudo, manchado con su semen…y el semen y aroma de Toothless en él…bueno eso ya era otra cosa.

La pareja de enamorados casi se infarta al verle, pero se relajaron cuando le escucharon felicitarles por dar finalmente el paso y formalizarse…para ninguno de los dragones era desconocido el sentimiento que este par se profesaban. Pasaron todo el día en ese lugar, ya que Hiccup no se podía mover, al atardecer regresaron a Berk. El chico iba decidido a anunciar su rompimiento con Astrid y su relación con Toothless…pero se llevó una tremenda sorpresa y una terrible noticia.

********...******...**

Berk se encontraba "invadida" por los demás líderes. Los jefes fueron hasta ahí para proponer una alianza…ofreciendo a sus hijas como futuras esposas para el castaño. Buscaban una alianza con la aldea más poderosa entre los nórdicos, aquella que contaba con el apoyo de los feroces dragones.

La felicidad de la joven pareja no dudo ni un día, durante las propuestas surgió una gran cantidad de amenazas por parte de sus invitados, todos luchaban por él. Hiccup deseaba negarse, gritar a los cuatro vientos que no se casaría con ninguna humana, que él amaba a Toothless y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él…pero. El temor de una nueva guerra le invadió, sino aceptaba y explicaba sus motivos, estaba seguro de que no solo las demás aldeas se enfurecerían…también su propia gente.

"protege a nuestro pueblo".

Era lo que su padre le repetía constantemente, ese era su deber líder.

Destrozando su propio corazón logro negarse, argumento que ya tenía una prometida, Astrid, y que era costumbre en su pueblo el casarse con los de su misma tribu, su gente le apoyo y los demás lideres tuvieron que aceptar…claro que no se quedaron ahí, no, ahora exigían una alianza por medio de sus futuros herederos.

El chico tuvo que aceptar, pero ese lo discutirían en el futuro.

-¿Por qué?

-perdóname…sabes que no tenía opción, respondió llorando.

-claro que sí, debiste decir la verdad, tendrías que haberles dicho que estábamos juntos…que tu y yo nos pertenecemos, que ahora somos pareja.

-no lo aceptaran…incluso, no creo que Berk lo acepta.

-pues yo are que lo acepten, de ser necesario luchare contra ellos y…

-¡No!, no más guerras… ¡entiende!, ya no quiero más guerras…papá siempre me dijo que un buen líder piensa primero en su gente, antes de pensar en él, yo…yo tengo que protegerles, evitar que los lastimen y…

-está bien, hablo derrotado el dragón, -te, te entiendo Hiccup, es tu deber, pero…pero no me pidas que lo acepte, yo….me marcho

-¡¿Qué?!

-lo siento, pero si me quedo no lo soportare…soy capaz de iniciar una guerra para evitarlo…y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-no, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, suplico llorando.

Toothless le abrazo con fuerza, lamio su cara con mucha ternura y se despidió. El dragón dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Dejando atrás a un desconsolado vikingo.

Cuando Toothless dijo lo ocurrido a los demás dragones estos protestaron, no era justo lo que sus líderes tenían que soportar, varios de ellos propusieron iniciar una nueva guerra, pero el Alfa logro persuadirlos. Les dijo que tenía que irse, que era lo mejor para él, dejo a cargo a Stormcuter y se marchó; en la armería se encontraba una aleta mecánica que Hiccup había hecho para él, con trabajo y ayuda de tirador, logro colocársela. Estaba por marcharse cuando un anciano Nader se acercó a hablar con él, el anciano le narro una historia fantástica que le devolvió un poco la esperanza.

********...*****...**

Y… ahora estaba ahí, frente a ese supuesto mito.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraban. Frente a él se encontraba un dragón inmenso, cinco o seis veces más grande que Red Death. Era un reptil muy parecido a una serpiente, de escamas blancas y con seis imponentes alas en su espalda, solo contaba con dos garras, las cuales tenían unas uñas azul eléctrico y muy brillantes, sus ojos eran dorados, tenía la trompa muy parecida a la de un perro, dos enormes bigotes y una inmensa barba, en la cabeza sus cuernos parecían formar una especia de corona plateada.

El dragón le miraba de forma amorosa, como un padre que ve a su hijo, escucho la súplica de Toothless y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, al final estiro su pata, invitando al pequeño a tomar asiento. Toothless no dudo en hacerlo, ese ser le inspiraba confianza.

-¿estás seguro? ¿Es lo que deseas?

-si…solo quiero estar a su lado, por favor se lo suplico.

-ah, está bien, te concederé tu deseo

-¿de verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Pero antes…

-¿eh?

-antes necesito conocer al humano por el cual uno de mis hijos desea perder su esencia.

Toothless no tuvo tiempo de protestar, fue aprisionado por la garra. El enorme titán comenzó a volar a una velocidad increíble, en menos de diez segundos se elevó y abandonaron el inmenso banco de niebla, para dirigirse a Berk.

*******...*****...**

Astrid estaba al borde del infarto; toda la aldea y sus invitados de honor ya estaban en la plaza, listos para la ceremonia, solo faltaba el prometido y su familia…al igual que los dragones, ninguno de los enormes reptiles se encontraba cerca, parecía como si la tierra, o el cielo, se los hubiese tragado.

-no, no me puede estar pasando esto… ¡¿Por qué no llega?!

Furiosa arrojo los utensilios que se encontraban en la mesa de su carpa…algo andaba mal.

La chica era consciente de que su relación con Hiccup no era del todo idónea. La verdad es que llego a dudar que realmente tuviesen una relación, más bien parecían grandes amigos o hermanos, pero nada más. Ella no era el centro de atención del joven, no la celaba y seguía a todos lados, ni siquiera era su confidente, no era la pasión de ese joven como se supone debería ser.

No para Hiccup solo existían dos cosas en el mundo, sus inventos y… los dragones. Esos benditos reptiles eran el universo del joven, en especial el furia nocturna. Hiccup se desvivía por él, todo lo que creaba iba enfocado en las necesidades del reptil, pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos e incluso dormían en la misma habitación, se ayudaban con sus deberes como líderes y podía jurar que en ocasiones compartían alguna que otra caricia nada amistosa.

Varias veces se intentó convencer de que exageraba e interpretaba mal las cosas… pero ahora.

No negaría que sintió una enorme felicidad cuando Toothless se fue, poco falto para que gritara de alegría cuando Hiccup informo que Toothless decidió marcharse de la aldea para aprender y ser un mejor alfa. Llegó a creer que finalmente tendría su lugar como la prometida del líder, que Hiccup recurriría a ella para consejos y consuelo…pero se equivocó. Hiccup jamás recurrió a ella, el chico se encerró en su mundo desde la partida de Toothless, no aceptaba la compañía de nadie, salvo la de Gobber y su madre, y en contadas ocasiones los consejos de Gothi, pero en especial, la compañía que más buscaba era la de los dragones.

Esos benditos reptiles que le seguían como cachorros fieles, como si Hiccup fuese el alfa, llevándole de un lado a otro, obedeciendo sus órdenes sin chistear. Inclusive, el lugar de Toothless fue tomado por Tirador, el pequeño terror se convirtió en su perro guardián, siempre enroscado en su cuello, alejando a los curiosos, podía jurar que cada vez que ella se acercaba él le gruñía. Parece que siempre llevaría las de perder contra esos animales…y la situación en la que se encontraba lo confirmaba.

********...*****...**

-¿estás seguro de que se fue por aquí?

-por supuesto Hiccup

Una enorme ¿parvada?, ¿manada?, ¿jauría?...como se llame la enorme congregación de dragones ¬¬u, surcaba los cielos. Todos los dragones de Berk abandonaron la isla y se dirigieron al mar, en busca de Toothless.

-¡Sí! Finalmente haces lo correcto.

Tirador volaba alrededor de Hiccup. El castaño iba montado en Skuld, un boneknapper* amigo de Gobber.

-lo se…ya era hora no crees, respondió feliz el chico.

-claro, por un momento llegue a creer que tendría que gritar "Yo me opongo" e incinerarlos a todos.

-ja, ja, no hay que ser tan drástico.

-la verdad es que nosotros teníamos planeado secuestrarte.

Hookfang y los demás se acercaron a sus amigos.

-¿enserio?

-sí, hablaron los gemelos…ose a Barf y Belch, -te secuestrábamos y después pedíamos rescate, un millón de catapultas y un salmón ^.^

-es al revés idiotas, les corrigió Meatlug.

-oh, perdón…un salmón y un millón de catapultas ^.^

-….. ….

-…. ¬¬u….están perdidos.

-o….K….y Stormfly, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-no te preocupes, por mí no hay problema, la verdad es que yo también tenía un plan…pero no funciono, le eche demasiada fibra a la comida de Astrid, esperando que esto la dejara indispuesta.

-… o Waaak.

-el problema es que quien se la comió fue su mamá….bueno, de todas maneras la señora se quejaba de que andaba mal del estómago.

-lo importante es que todo salió como debería, festejo Stormcutter, -ahora a alcanzar a Toothless antes de que haga una tontería.

Un rugido general fue la respuesta.

Hiccup aún no lo podía creer, el chico había tomado su decisión después de hablar con Gobber y su madre, después de que el vikingo le revelo un importante secreto.

*******...***...**

Y esto es lo que Gobber dijo ^o ^.

-todos te esperan Hiccup.

-lo se…es solo que…

-Hijo, Valka se acercó nerviosa, -no tienes que hacer esto, no debes casarte sin amor.

-no sigas, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber soy el líder…no sé, quiero a Astrid, tal vez con el tiempo…

-eso no va a pasar muchacho…y lo sabes.

-tesoro, escucha, cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, nos amábamos es por eso que funciono. Si no amas a Astrid jamás llegaras a hacerlo y terminaran muy mal.

-¡¿y qué esperas que haga?! ya escuchaste a los demás líderes, si no me caso con ella, lo tendré que hacer con alguna de sus hijas, de lo contrario son capaces de declararnos la guerra…y yo debo evitarla, es mi responsabilidad, ahora que soy el líder.

-¿y que ay con Toothless Hiccup?, cuestiono el rubio, -¿de verdad lo vas a dejar?

El chico casi se atraganta con su saliva, su rostro se volvió colorado y comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿d-d-de…que…ha-hablas? To-t-to-Toothless se fue y lo sabes

-Sí, pero tú deseas ir a buscarlo, Tú quieres estar con él, porque es él a quien realmente amas, aseguro.

Si Hiccup no se desmayó en ese momento fue un milagro, el joven ahora ya no estaba rojo… ¡estaba blanco! tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

Valka se encontraba igual de impactada. Ella había sospechado algo similar, pero lo descarto ya que era raro…incluso para ella. Se convenció a si misma de que lo que existía entre Hiccup y Toothless era una fuerte amistad, una hermandad por así decirlo, por ello se cuidaban tanto uno al otro, como dos buenos hermanos. Parece que se equivocó.

-Hiccup… ¿eso es verdad?

-no…bueno sí…digo…yo…

-¡ay Hiccup!, Gobber se acercó y le sujeto por los hombros, -hijo escucha, te conozco muy bien, se perfectamente que lo que te digo es cierto. Llevas años enamorado de Toothless…y él de ti. y por lo que vi hace algunos días, parece que finalmente se habían declarado ¿cierto? El chico no dijo nada, solo afirmo con la cabeza y dirigió su murada al suelo, -entonces, de no haber sido por la interrupción de esos idiotas ¿ustedes estarían juntos?

-si…él y yo estaríamos juntos.

-Hiccup. Valka le miraba asombrada, no sabía que decir.

-lo siento madre, pero es verdad, mi corazón le pertenece a Toothless, es con él con quien quiero estar.

-¿y qué esperas? reclamo el rubio, -ve a buscarlo, no renuncies a la felicidad.

-no puedo, mi deber como líder…

-¡al diablo con el deber! Tu deber es contigo y nada más.

-cómo puedes decir eso, Hiccup se separó de golpe, -sabes que soy el líder de la aldea, tengo que protegerla…como mi padre lo hizo…tengo que pensar en el pueblo primero, eso es lo que él habría querido.

El vikingo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, tomo unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Llego el momento de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su querido…no, a su amor secreto.

-te equivocas muchacho, no es lo que Stoick quería para ti, él jamás habría permitido que te casaras sin amor…él jamás habría permitido que te casaras con Astrid, aseguro firme.

Hiccup le miraba incrédulo, parpadeo algunos segundos antes de responder.

-po…por supuesto que sí, incluso él siempre decía que Astrid sería una buena esposa para mí, estoy seguro de qu…

-¡Hiccup tu padre sabía que amabas a Toothless! soltó de golpe mirando al chico.

Ahora sí, ahora sí le daba el infarto. Un enorme hueco se formó en su estómago, sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de irse al suelo, por suerte tirador logro sujetarlo de sus ropas.

-¿q-q-qué dijiste?

Un suspiro. Gobber les indico que se sentaran, era el momento de hablar. Hiccup y Valka obedecieron, se sentaron frente al rubio, mirándole con asombro.

-Hiccup, Tu padre y yo te conocemos a fondo, conocemos cada fase tuya, cuando estas feliz, triste, enojado, todo, eres un libro abierto para nosotros. Es verdad que Stoick decía eso de Astrid pero…lo hacía para protegerte, para apoyar la mentita que tú te habías creado hasta que te animaras a aceptar la verdad. Desde que conociste a Toothless cambiaste, te volviste más abierto, más seguro de ti mismo, no hace falta ser un genio para saber el motivo, tú no te dabas cuenta, pero para viejos como nosotros el motivo era claro…amor.

La cara de Hiccup se tiño de rojo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tan obvio era.

-creímos que sería pasajero, después de todo Toothless era tu primer amigo y te había dado mucho, ya sabes como un amor juvenil o platónico. Pero no fue así, con el paso de los años te enamoraste cada vez más de Toothless; desarrollaron una relación muy fuerte que incluso parecían una sola persona, se entendían sin palabras, sabían lo que el otro requería y buscaban dárselo. Hiccup eso solamente lo haces cuando amas a ese ser…para nosotros no había duda, amabas a Toothless…y él a ti.

-entonces… ¿mi padre lo sabia?

-ja,ja, ja , si, debiste ver todas las rabietas que hacia cada vez que les veíamos juntos, je, en muchas ocasiones tuve que sujetarlo para que no convirtiera a Toothless en botas, ¡ah! qué tiempos aquellos! (susurro melancólico),- nunca te reclamo porque…a Stoick le fascinaba verte feliz, le alegraba oír tu risa al jugar con Toothless, el brillo que tus ojos desbordan con solo verle, la seguridad y confianza que él te daba. "Hiccup ya ha sufrido mucho Gobber" me decía, "merece ser feliz…y si esa felicidad se la da el dragón, no me puedo oponer".

Los ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás imagino que su padre le quisiera tanto.

-y… ¿él lo aceptaba?

-si Hiccup, a regañadientes lo aceptaba…por eso me hizo prometer lo siguiente.

"Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que ama a Toothless Gobber, y los dioses saben que posiblemente ese día yo me oponga… ¡ah! sabes como soy, terco, necio…bárbaro, lo más probable es que pegue el grito en el cielo y le obligue a cometer una locura, como lo hice en toda su infancia".

Se encontraban sentados en la armería, bebiendo. Ese día habían visto como Toothless e Hiccup casi se besaban. Los chicos jugaban en la playa, empujándose, en uno de sus roses ambas caras quedaron muy cerca. El tiempo se congelo, se miraban fijamente mientras un color carmín comenzaba a invadirlos, pero. Por gracia, o desgracia, sus cerebros alcanzaron a reaccionar, se separaron avergonzados, mirando a oro lado; esto asusto a Stoick, los adultos les veían desde el acantilado, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los aceptaran.

-"Gobber, promete que no dejaras que lo haga, promete que no permitirás que arruine de nuevo la vida de Hiccup, le suplico mirándolo a los ojos, -júrame que harás todo lo posible para que mi hijo, cayo unos segundos meditando lo dicho antes de seguir hablando, -promete que ras todo lo posible para que nuestro hijo sea feliz".

Por qué Stoick lo sabía, sin el apoyo y ayuda de su mejor amigo, no habría salido adelante con su pequeño. Gobber se había encargado de suplantar a Valka en la crianza del menor, lo alimento, le enseño a caminar, a hablar, cuidaba de él mientras Stoick se encargaba de los deberes de la aldea. Mientras él cumplía su rol de líder. El rubio se convirtió en su madre y eso era algo que no podía ignorar.

-no dejes que Hiccup se encierre en nuestras costumbres y tradiciones arcaicas. Él es muy superior a estas. Hiccup es listo, amable, leal, muy valiente, pero más que nada libre. Tiene derecho a ser feliz y si esa felicidad la encuentra con los dragones…que así sea…Gobber.

Tomo las manos del líder y las estrecho con fuerza. El que hablaba era el padre amoroso y sobreprotector, el hombre sabio y justo, que velaba por el bienestar de su familia, el hombre que amaba. No el jefe de la aldea, aquel que al llegar el día debería luchar contra e querer y el deber. Stoick amaba a su gente y tradiciones, pero por sobre todo, amaba a Hiccup. Por lo que sabía sería una lucha muy dura…y él no le dejaría solo.

-Despreocúpate viejo amigo, yo me ocupare de que Toothless e Hiccup queden juntos, de que nuestro muchacho sea feliz, ya sea en Berk o donde el elija.

Una cálida sonrisa adorno el rostro del pelirrojo, sabía que Gobber cumpliría su promesa, sabía que dejaba a Hiccup en buenas manos, en las manos de su segundo padre.

-tú padre te amaba más que nada en el mundo Hiccup, más que a la aldea misma. Te equivocas si crees que arriesgaría tu felicidad por el bienestar de la aldea, era un buen líder, pero ante todo era un mejor padre…. Hiccup, tu eres el líder de esta aldea, esta es tu gente y tu hogar pero…si esto no es lo que realmente deseas, entonces vete, se libre, busca lo que realmente te haga feliz, se feliz con la persona…o en este caso dragón que amas, hazlo por ti, hazlo por el recuerdo de tu padre, el rubio le abrazo amoroso, - busca a Toothless y quédate a su lado.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su padre, su padre le había dado su permiso, Stoick le permitía abandonar las cadenas de su linaje, aquellas que lo habían encerrado y las cuales no deseaba su hijo cargara.

-pe…pero, Astrid, la boda.

-no te preocupes, déjame eso a mí…llevo tiempo preparando el discurso y las explicaciones, ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Stoick y yo lo planeamos por años.

-¿pero?

-no dudes de nosotros muchacho, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer…y lo que tú tienes que hacer, ahora no pierdas tiempo y márchate.

El pecoso asintió feliz, abraso con fuerza a su segundo padre y se despidió. Al girarse sus ojos se toparon con los de Valka.

-madre…yo

La mujer negó con la cabeza y sonrió, tomo en brazos a su hijo besando ambas mejillas.

-ya te lo había dicho Hiccup. "naciste como humano, pero tu corazón es el de un dragón"…vuela amor, se libre.

-gracias.

Giro a ver la tumba, se agacho y delineo la lápida con la yema de sus dedos, el duro mineral se sentía…cálido. Beso la roca agradeciendo la muestra de amor de su progenitor. Al girarse para partir logro sentir un ligero golpe en su espalda, un toque cálido y fuerte, como las palmadas que su viejo le daba para animarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, mordió su labio aguantando el llanto, deseaba voltear, pero sabía que al girar no habría nadie…al menos no físicamente. Soltó un ligero suspiro y susurro un "te amo papá", para después echarse a corres seguido por tirador.

Gobber y Valka le miraron alejarse, ambos adultos sonrieron y le desearon buena suerte.

-no puedo creer que Stoick

-era un buen hombre y lo sabes…no debería sorprenderte.

-tienes razón, susurro la mujer limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, -Gobber yo, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por ellos.

-de que hablas mujer, somos familia…y ya sabes lo sobreprotectores que somos los vikingo con los nuestros.

-ja, si, tienes razón…aun así, ¡gracias! ¡Gracias por cuidarlos a ambos!

Valka le abrazo agradecida. El rubio no rechazo la muestra de afecto, también quería a Valka, después de todo ella era la madre de uno de sus dos amores.

-bueno, espera aquí, lo mejor es que valla to solo, se pondrá feo.

-no, claro que no, yo te acompañare, es momento de asumir mi papel, mis responsabilidades, no dejare que cargues con toda la responsabilidad de nuestro hijo, yo también iré y estar e a tu lado, sonrió tomando su mano.

-entonces andando, nos espera una tarde muy movida ja,ja,ja…ahora que lo pienso… ¡por qué carajos no nos fuimos con Hiccup!T-T.

********...*****...**

Enorme fue la sorpresa de Hiccup al ver a todos los dragones reunidos en la playa. Tirador le informo que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con esa boda, por lo que no asistirían, aparte de que algunos ya tenían planes para impedirla.

-sigo sin entender ¿Por qué Toothless fue al este?... ¿a quién fue a buscar?

-al Dios dragón, respondió tirador,-un dragón tan poderoso que puede cumplir cualquier deseo. Nosotros creíamos que era un mito, pero uno de los nader que llego con Stormcutter dijo que era real, que él le había visto y le dijo a Toothless donde encontrarlo.

-Toothless fue a pedir un deseo, aseguro Hookfang- le fue a pedir que lo convierta en humano para así estar contigo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

-bueno, es que llego a la conclusión de que si se transformaba en humano nadie en la aldea se opondría a su relación, después de todo serian iguales ¿no?

El chico miraba asustado a sus amigos. ¿Cómo que un humano? No negaba que…bueno, eso reduciría un poco el problema pero…él amaba a Toothless así como era, no se lo imaginaba como un humano. A él le gustaba su imponente figura, sus escamas que brillaban con un tono azulado bajo la luz de la luna; su preciosa cola, tan suave y fuerte a la vez, con la que el dragón solía a traerle y abrazarlo; sus enormes alas que lo protegían de la lluvia y el viento, esas que le acurrucaban por las noches; los brillantes y enormes ojos tóxicos, reflejos de la ventana de su amado, tan expresivos y salvajes; a Hiccup simplemente le gustaba Toothless así como era. En el fondo el chico no deseaba que Toothless encontrara a ese dios, no quería que cambiara nada de él, lograría que las cosas funcionaran.

Berk ya no se veía a sus espaldas solo el mar abierto y alguna que otra diminuta isla. La enorme sombra que proyectaban los reptiles cubría gran parte del océano, por lo que sus primos marinos salían a ver lo que sucedía, preguntaban curiosos a sus compatriotas a donde se dirigían en semejante migración, aun no era época de apareamiento. Estos les narraban brevemente la historia de su alfa y su humano, para después seguir su camino, algunos se les unía, curiosos por saber cómo terminaría, otros les deseaban la mejor de las suertes y continuaban su camino.

Iban tan concentrados en su tarea que no se percataron de enorme titán que sobrevolaba sus cabezas. El dios, cuyo cuerpo se volvió invisible y permitió el paso de los rayos del sol, observaba complacido lo que ocurría, parecía que ese chico era muy especial.

*******...*****...**

Gobber y Valka no entendieron exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. Los vikingos entraron a la aldea, listos para la guerra que se les desataría. Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un pueblo y sus invitados tan relajados. Los líderes hablaban tranquilamente, mientras los jóvenes charlaban a un costado. Astrid, la cual esperaban les gritara exigiendo el paradero de su prometido, reía animadamente con Ruffnut, las chicas estaban vestidas de gala y, una más lujosa que la otra, captaban la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-no lo sé.

Estaban por acercarse cuando se percataron de algo. Una especia de pared invisible rodeaba a todos los invitados, fijaron su atención en la dichosa "pared", no tardaron en descubrir que lo que se encontraba delante de ellos era la piel de un gigantesco dragón. El cuerpo del titán encerraba a los humanos, como una serpiente lo hace con sus presas, de su enorme trompa brotaban palabras extrañas, mientras sus alas dejaban caer una especie de polvo violeta sobre los vikingos.

El Dios les sonrió satisfecho, había escuchado toda la conversación y se sentía conforme con lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió darles una ayudadita.

-solo ustedes recordaran, menciono antes de desaparecer por completo.

*******...****...******

Ya era de noche e Hiccup les ordeno a los dragones descansar. Aparcaron en una isla que la lava de los gronckle crearon. El chico deseaba continuar, pero sabía que sus amigos estaban cansados y no quería ser una molestia, camino por la orilla intentando no despertarlos, se encontraba temeros de lo que podría pasar, le asustaba lo que Toothless pudiese estar haciendo en esos momentos, el no saber como le fue a Gobber y su madre… ¡diablos! por que no los trajo con él.

Mientras caminaba una ligera neblina comenzó a aparecer, la figura del joven fue envuelta y en menos de un segundo desapareció, dejando a sus cansados amigos en el mundo de los sueño.

-¿do…dónde estoy?

Hiccup miraba asustado el lugar, giro a todos lados, llamando a tirador y los demás, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Temeroso se adentró en la nube, sentía que alguien le observaba, había alguien más ahí.

-acércate.

Se escuchó una voz grave, pero cálida. El chico trago grueso y continuo avanzando, frente a él una tenue luz apareció. Se sorprendió al ver como la figura de un inmenso dragón se materializaba. El chico flotaba en el aire, mientras el cuerpo del dragón llenaba todo el lugar. El titán bajo hasta su altura, Hiccup rápidamente quedo frente a un enorme ojo dorado, decorado por unas inmensas pestanas que le superaban en altura.

-mucho gusto pequeño, yo soy Fafnir*, el Dios dragón, guardián de los tesoros de Odín, es un placer conocerte Hiccup Haddock III, líder de Berk.

Hiccup le miro asombrado, era el ser a quien Toothless fue a buscar. Tomo aire y se acercó más. Realizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, esta fue contestada con un guiño.

-mucho gusto mi señor Fafnir, es un honor conocerle. Pero…yo… no soy líder de Berk, renuncie a ese derecho.

-lo se…lo vi, renunciaste a ese derecho para poder estar con uno de mis hijos... dime Hiccup ¿de verdad le amas tanto?

-sí, para mi Toothless es lo más importante en mi vida, es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi salvador, junto a él me siento seguro, fuerte, a su lado sé que puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga…junto a él me siento vivo.

-entiendo…sabes que Toothless vino a verme

-sí, lo se…señor, por favor…no me diga que usted lo..

-no, aun no

El rostro del chico mostro un gran alivio, temía haber llegado tarde.

-escucha Hiccup, la voz de Fafnir se volvió más seria, -hay algo que debes saber. Los dragones viven más que los humanos, esta longevidad les permite adquirir conocimiento…y un alma, a diferencia de los humanos, los dragones deben ganársela y esto lo logran con el tiempo. Si yo transformo a Toothless en un humano, lo único que haría seria modificar su cuerpo…nada más. Mi pobre hijo perdería su oportunidad de conseguirla y al morir su esencia quedaría olvidada, se perdería en el limbo.

La cara de Hiccup se llenó de terror…eso no lo sabía.

-Por favor, por favor señor, no lo transforme, suplico con ojos llorosos

-escucha, aun no termino. Tenemos un segundo problema, veras, el amor de los dragones no es caprichoso como el de los humanos, nuestro amor es eterno y solo amamos una vez…así que, si yo no transformo a Toothless en un humano…sabes lo que mi pequeño sufrirá cuando tu mueras. Va aquedar devastado.

El chico mordió sus labios…parece que su amor no podría ser después de todo.

-pero… ¿entonces?

-entonces, lo transforme o no… Toothless sale perdiendo.

Las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, jamás se imaginó eso. Parece que no solo sus responsabilidades y prejuicios de su aldea les separaban. Se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar, lo menos que él quería era causar más sufrimiento a su Toothless.

-pero hay otra solución Hiccup, el chico levanto la cara al oír esto, -yo, puedo borrar el amor que siente por ti, puedo borrarte de su memoria y corazón, para siempre. Con esto Toothless se salvaría.

El corazón del chico se destrozó por dentro…pero no dudo ni tardo en responder.

-Si, por favor hazlo, te lo suplico, salva a Toothless.

Fafnir sonrió satisfecho y asintió.

-No te preocupes Hiccup, Toothless estará a salvo…y tú también, el tono paternal regreso, -también borrare tu memoria, regresaras a Berk y todo continuara como si nada.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo haga! suplico el chico, -por favor, por favor no lo haga, no me borre el amor que siento por Toothless, ¡por favor no! Yo…Yo no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidar al ser más importante en mi vida, se lo suplico, moriría si hace eso.

-Hiccup, no te preocupes, eres humano, lo olvidaras de todos modos y.

-No es cierto yo jamás lo voy a olvidar, aseguro enfadado, -, nunca podría olvidarlo, para mi Toothless es el ser más importante en mi vida, es mi mundo, gracias a él aprendí a ser feliz, valiente, fuerte, gracias a él aprendí a amar y…asustado se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras cubría su rostro, -por favor, no me borres este sentimiento, no quiero olvidar a Toothless, y…prefiero morir antes que renunciar a él…yo

-mi pequeño

Fafnir lo miro con ternura, acerco la punta de su enorme garra a su rostro y lo obligo a levantarle, con delicadeza borro las lágrimas mientras le sonreía.

-no te preocupes hijo…todo saldrá bien.

*****...****...

Era extraño el haber recuperado su aleta trasera.

Toothless sobrevolaba el mar, la luna iluminaba su camino. Fafnir le dejo cientos de kilómetros atrás, el Dios regenero su aleta y se adelantó, diciendo que tenía que revisar la situación antes de cumplir su deseo. Esto molesto al hijo del rayo y la muerte misma, pero no le quedó otra opción. Volaba tan rápido como sus alas le permitían, la incertidumbre en su pecho lo estaba matando. ¿Qué tal si ya era tarde? ¿Qué tal si Hiccup ya se había casado con Astrid y ni el mismísimo Fafnir podía cambiarlo? o peor ¿Qué tal si el Dios no deseaba cambiarlo?

En el camino el mayor le había advertido de las terribles consecuencias de su elección, pero eso a Toothless no le importo. Para él Hiccup era su alma. No quería una vida eterna o el máximo conocimiento, no le importaba si al morir quedaba varado en la nada. Es que acaso nadie entendía que si no se encontraba al lado de Hiccup… prácticamente estaba muerto y confinado a la nada. No estar con Hiccup sería peor que el infierno…igual que verle con otra persona, ya sea humana o dragón.

-¿eh?... ahí están… ¡Chicos!

El rugido del alfa despertó a su sequito, los dragones levantaron la cabeza adormilados, era difícil distinguir a Toothless en la oscuridad, pero su aroma era inconfundible.

-¡Toothless!

Tirador fue el primero en salir a su encuentro, el pequeño terror se restregó en la cabeza de su amigo y le regalo una serie de lamidas como muestra de afecto.

-qué bueno que te encontramos, que crees Hiccup renunció al cargo de líder, no se casó con Astrid, Gobber le conto sobre una promesa de Stoick y…

El pequeño terror narro con lujo de detalle la plática que Hiccup sostuvo con sus padres. La bestia ébano le escuchaba atenta, sorprendido por lo que el pequeño decía. No podía creerlo, Stoick y Gobber lo sabían…y no les importaba. La felicidad invadió el corazón del dragón, le alegraba escuchar que su familia respetaba sus sentimientos y lo apoyaba, se sintió más feliz al oír que Hiccup había ido a buscarle, que Hiccup le amaba y lo eligió por sobre todo.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!

Le busco entre todos sus amigos, pero no lo encontró, pronto comenzó a preocuparse, ninguno de sus compañeros sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Cómo que no esta?, rugió molesto, -no dijeron que venía con ustedes.

-sí, lo juro pero…estaba a mi lado antes de que me quedara dormido y…

El alfa comenzó a reprenderlos, habían perdido a su pareja. Levanto el vuelo y se preparó para ir en su búsqueda. Sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirle.

-Hookfang ustedes vallan al norte, pregunten a todos los dragones marinos, alguien debe haberle visto… Meatlug tu ve al sur, Stormfly, Barf Belch el oeste, Tirador y yo regresaremos a Berk…posiblemente algunos vikingos les siguieron y se lo llevaron mientras ustedes dormían, tengo que recu…

Una fuerte luz les cegó. Una niebla purpura apareció frente a ellos, dando la forma al inmenso cuerpo de Fafnir.

-Hola Toothless

-Fafnir, el dragón no tardó en hacer una reverencia, mostrando respeto con su Dios.

Los demás dragones miraron sorprendidos al ser frente a ellos, pero no tardaron en imitar la acción de su alfa.

-Tranquilo Toothless, Hiccup está bien, se encontraba conmigo, tenía que hablar con él.

-de verdad, ah, menos mal, suspiro aliviado el reptil, -¿Dónde está? mirando a todos lados.

Fafnir sonrió -bueno veras, la verdad es que le conté lo que ocurriría si te transformaba en humano, hablo tranquilo el dios.

-¡QUEEE!

-sí, tenía que decirle, tenía que saber si él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tu alma.

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-era una prueba Toothless, tenía que asegurarme de que Hiccup te amara tanto como tú a él…y me di cuenta de que así es, menciono satisfecho.- estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti con tal de salvarte del olvido, incluso acepto que borrara el amor que tu sentías por él.

-¡No!, ¡por favor no!, padre te lo suplico, no lo hagas, yo…yo moriría si mis sentimientos por Hiccup desaparecieran, no podría vivir sin él, te lo suplico no me borres el amor que siento por Hiccup.

-je, es gracioso, él dijo lo mismo, se burló el dragón. –descuida no lo are…con ninguno. Pero, tampoco cumpliré tu deseo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-por qué no deseo ver como dos de mis hijos pierden su alma y su amor queda olvidado en el limbo. Aseguro el dragón.

Toothless le veía confundido…como el resto de los dragones que escuchaban atentos la charla.

-Toothless, tú te diste cuenta, igual que los demás. Hiccup era especial, no tenía los mismos defectos que los humanos. Él es paciente, amable, valiente, leal. Puede hablar con los dragones y les protege como si fuese uno de ellos, no está guiado por la codicia o la avaricia, tampoco le interesa el poder. Hiccup ama la libertad, ama la vida y el cielo…igual que un dragón, ¿cierto?

La bestia negra acepto. Era cierto que Hiccup siempre le pareció un poco diferente…tal ves es por eso que se había enamorado de él.

-podemos decir que la naturaleza cometió un terrible error con él….y lo mando en el cuerpo equivocado. Así que lo único que hare será rectificar ese error.

Fafnir veía divertido al dragón. Este se encontraba pálido, reflexionando todo lo que escuchaba, tenía una clara idea de lo que Fafnir quería decir, pero le daba miedo expresarla ya que podría ser que se equivocara y sus esperanzas se vinieran abajo.

-ustedes deben estar juntos hijo mío…pero no como humanos.

Las enormes alas de Fafnir se extendieron, comenzó a agitarlas creando un torbellino purpura el cual rodeo su garra, extrañas palabras brotaban de la boca del Dios mientras una luz iluminaba el cuerpo que yacía en el interior de la mano. Los dragones se alejaron un poco, temerosos y asombrados. Toothless por el contrario se acercó más, el dragón tragaba saliva, nervioso por lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Cuando la palma del Dios se abrió, los ojos tóxicos miraron sorprendidos a su amante. Con miedo voló hasta él y comenzó a llamarlo.

-Hiccup…Hiccup mi amor despierta, vamos amor, abre los ojos.

-mmm.

Con dificultad los parpados comenzaron a abrirse, sentía un pequeño mareo, sin mucho ánimo logro ponerse de pie en esa inmensa palma.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Hiccup, Hiccup ¿estás bien?

-¿Toothless?... ¡Toothless!

Feliz se lanzó a las patas de su amante, llenando su trompa de besos.

-Toothless, Toothless, dioses estas aquí…perdóname, lamento lo que hice yo.

-no te preocupes, solo hacías lo correcto para tu aldea, te entiendo.

-no, no, no estuvo bien, te falle, lo siento. Toothless yo tendría que haber sido honesto, debí de decirles la verdad sin importar las consecuencias, tenía que ser más valiente y luchar por ti.

-Hiccup, no te preocupes, era tu deber, como jefe de Berk.

-no Toothless, mi deber era contigo, con mi pareja, con mi corazón. Tu jamás me hiciste a un lado, aun siendo el alfa me dabas prioridad a mi…yo tenía que hacer lo mismo pero…lo siento, lo arruine y…

-Hiccup no digas eso, no estoy molesto, jamás me hiciste a un lado, siempre estaba a mi lado, apoyándome, aconsejándome, hacías todo lo posible para que yo lograra cumplir con mi rol, y no descuidabas a los demás, yo también te debo una disculpa por no haber entendido tus sentimientos, fui egoísta.

-no es cierto tu jamás…

-Hiccup, dejemos todo en el pasado y comencemos de cero, ¿te parece? ahora estamos juntos y es lo único que importa. Te tengo a mi lado y en esta ocasión nada nos va a separar, ninguna tradición tonta, ni responsabilidades impuestas. A partir de ahora seremos honestos con nuestros sentimientos y afrontaremos las cosas juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho… ¿te parece?

Hiccup sonrió divertido y acepto…si estaba al lado de Toothless todo se solucionaría.

*******...****...**

Valka y Gobber se encaminaban a la tumba de Stoick, había pasado dos años desde que todo cambio.

El día que Hiccup se marchó, ellos fueron elegidos y reconocidos como los legítimos líderes de Berk…y parece que la enorme fiesta era para celebrarles.

Por algún motivo nadie recordaba a Hiccup, ni siquiera recordaban el haber tenido dragones viviendo en su isla, pero si se preguntaban del porqué de sus excesivos y grandes establos.

-ah, esto era más fácil de recorrer a lomos de un gronckle, se quejó el rubio cargando una cesta llena de flores.

-ja, no te quejes hombre, eres un vikingo así que aguántate.

-lo dices porque tú no vienes cargando…no recuerdo que a Stoick le gustara las flores, para qué carajo traemos tantas, carne y vino es lo que tendríamos que haber traído, se quejó.

-por qué vamos a adornar su tumba Gobber, no a una parrillada, le reprendió la fémina.

-Aun así te aseguro de que el apreciaría más un buen trozo de ternero que una rosa.

Valka rodo los ojos fastidiada, todos los meses era lo mismo.

Al llegar casi se van de espaldas.

Junto a la tumba de Stoick se encontraban tres pequeños…tres diminutos furias nocturna. Esto sorprendió a los humanos, desde que Hiccup se marchó ningún dragón volvió a aparecer en Berk, es más, ni siquiera eran vistos en las aldeas cercanas.

Los pequeños brincaban felices alrededor de la tumba, gorgoteando y lamiendo la piedra. Uno de ellos se acercó con una manzana y la dejo al os pies de esta, mientras se paraba apoyándose en la roca y comenzaba a hablar.

-go…Gobber, ¿esos son?

-así parece.

Los humanos se acercaron despacio, intentando no asustar a los pequeños. El más grandecito delos dragones capto su aroma, rápidamente giro y comenzó a gruirles, sus hermanos se espetaron, se colocaron detrás de él e imitaron su acción.

-tranquilos pequeños, no les aremos nada, aseguro la mujer alzando los brazos en señal de paz, -pero que lindos son.

Con cuidado sujeto al mayor y le abrazo. El pequeño se negó por unos segundos, pero no tardo en rendirse a las caricias que la mujer le regalaba, ronroneando feliz.

-ja, son como un Toothless en miniatura, Gobber se acercó emocionado y cargo a los otros dos. El vikingo fue más brusco y comenzó a darles vueltas, pese a ello las crías gruñían felices, -me pregunto de donde vendrán, donde estarán sus padres.

Como invocado, un hermoso dragón aterrizo a su espaldas, lanzo un rugido captando la atención de los humanos y los pequeños, los dragoncitos se escaparon de los brazos de los humanos y corrieron con su… "madre".

-ah, ¡por los dioses que susto! se quejó el rubio sosteniendo su pecho

-sí, cálmate, no los dañaremos, aseguro la mujer viendo al furia nocturna que tenía al frente.

El dragón gorgoteo divertido, se acercó a ella y restregó su cabeza en el vientre de esta.

-pero que lindo eres, te parece mucho a Toothless, solo que un poco más claro.

Esta furia nocturna no era completamente negro, sus escamas eran más bien de un color marrón obscuro, y con unos ojos verde jade que recordaban la hermosura del campo. Comenzó a hablar (rugir) mientras se pegaba más a la mujer y movía feliz la cola.

-valla, tranquilo pequeño espera yo no entiendo tu lenguaje, se excusó.

Por otro lado Gobber le veía asombrado, había algo en ese dragón, estaba seguro de que no era Toothless, pero aun así, se le hacía conocido. Despacio, temeroso, se acercó al reptil y lo miro de frente. El animal se paró en sus patas traseras, devolviéndole la mirada. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos. La respiración de Gobber se detuvo, no creía lo que veía. Temblando estiro su mano, mano que fue interceptada por la trompa del dragón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del vikingo, sin perder tiempo se abrazó con fuerza al animal, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Hiccup…mi Hiccup, eres tú, eres tú.

-¡¿Qué?!

Valka escucho asombrada lo que su mejor amigo decía, la mujer miraba como ambos se abrazaban. Temerosa se acercó hasta ellos, el dragón se separó un poco y la miro con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Hi… ¿Hiccup?, pregunto esperanzada.

Un rugido fue la respuesta, así como una afirmación con la cabeza.

-oh… ¡Dioses!... ¡Hiccup!

Feliz se colgó del cuello de su hijo, llorando de la emoción por volver a verle.

El, ahora, dragón abrazo a sus dos padres, acunándoles con sus alas. Sus hijos veían curiosos la escena, divertidos treparon por la espalada de mamá y se unieron al apapacho.

-je,je,je, veo que formaron su propia familia, sonrió el hombre aun llorando.

Hiccup asintió feliz con su cabeza, mientras lamia a sus pequeños.

-me alegra tanto hijo…pero… ¿Dónde está Toothless?

Un rugido fue su respuesta. La bestia ébano venia llegando. Toothless había crecido un poco más y ahora lucia orgulloso sus marcas de alfa, a su lado su inseparable compañero, y casi hijo, Tirador. Los dragones se acercaron a saludar, felices de volver a ver a su familia…y cargando una enorme cantidad de carne.

-en hora buena, te aseguro de que esto si le va a agradar a Stoick, vitoreo el rubio, mientas se acercaba a saludar a su yerno.

Y… Fin

****...*****...

**Bueno, aquí termina, la verdad es que me quedo muy grande, intente acortar la historia, pero no me gusto como quedaba, les agradezco si llegaron hasta aquí.**

**Que puedo decir, el lemon me salió muy zoofilico pero creo que así quedo bien….lo siento tal vez debí advertir para evitar traumas.**

**No he olvidado ninguna historia, es solo que la escuela…y un maldito trabajo de medio tiempo que mis padres amablemente me obligaron a aceptar, consume casi toda mi energía. Continuo trabajando en las peticione y no pienso cerrar este fic hasta terminarlas todas.**

**Me disculpo por el retraso, pero créanme no es intencional.**

**Bueno, les espero en la siguiente historia, gracias por leer, les mando muchos besos y buena vibra.**

***Fafnir es el dragón que Sigfrido mata en la historia de los nibelungos. En principio era un enano, el más fuerte de todos, pero Odín le transformo en dragón y le ordeno cuidar a su hija Brunilda, su más grande tesoro.**

**Aunque también está la otra historia, donde Odín le castiga convirtiéndolo en dragón, debido a su avaricia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola…lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**Tienen todo el derecho a odiarme y querer asesinarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero es que eso de estudiar y trabajar es muy difícil, en especial cuando nunca lo habías hecho. Pero bueno, mi madre me dice que un trabajo me hará responsable…si, aja ¬¬. Tan responsable que no me permite terminar las historias que prometí hace un año…que vergüenza T-T.**

**Pero bueno olvidando mi excusa barata pasemos a lo bueno, las actualizaciones.**

**La primera es para Nathalie shiffer (pariente de ulquiorra?, si es así salúdamelo ^/^). Espero te guste la historia querida.**

********…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

**Es mío**.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? La verdad no lo recordaba, ya había pasado un mes desde que sus desgracias comenzaron a aparecer, por un momento creyó que finalmente los dioses se habían apiadado de él y su vida mejoraría…ja, se equivocó.

El pobre castaño se encontraba parado frente a otro líder vikingo, escuchando una reprimenda de aquellas que ni su padre dice mejor, la piel le ardía, los ojos le escoriaban y podía jurar que tenía temperatura…. ¡Maldita hiedra venenosa!

Sus ojos miraron furiosos a los causantes de su desdicha, estos solo tragaron grueso y se encogieron en su lugar. La que les esperaba al regresar a Berk.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

**Tres meses atrás.**

Los jinetes se encontraban descansando en la playa, habían tenido una difícil sesión de entrenamiento y estaban agotados.

-ja, ja, que gracioso.

El comentario y risa de la gemela capto la atención de sus compañeros. La joven se encontraba recostada en la cabeza de su dragón, mirando divertida a su glorioso líder.

Hiccup corría de un lado a otro, intentando complacer a sus dos mejores amigos, Toothless y…Astrid. Durante el entrenamiento la aleta de su compañero se rompió, por lo que intentaba arreglarla, por desgracia no fue lo único, la silla de Stormfly también sufrió averías y la rubia solicito su ayuda.

Pero el chico no tenía cuatro manos, por lo que no podía arreglar las dos cosas a la vez. Por desgracias sus compañeros parecían no importarles. Toothless quería que arreglara su aleta y se largaran de una buena vez ya que tenía hambre y el sol estaba insufrible, Astrid por su parte quería seguir practicando algunas acrobacias aéreas antes de regresar.

-espera, ya casi termino.

El joven se encontraba ajustando algunos tornillos de la silla de la nader, solo unas vueltas más y lis…

De improvisto fue jalado por su compañero, que lo arrastro y le miro enojado mientras señalaba su aleta inconclusa.

-Perdona Toothless, solo tengo que ajustar la varilla y listo, nos vamos a casa.

-¿Hiccup ya terminaste?, quiero continuar con mi entrenamiento, se quejó la rubia cruzando sus brazos.

-ya voy deja que termine de arreglar la aleta de Toothless…

-anda, que se hace tarde.

La joven no lo dejo terminar, jalo al chico del brazo y le arrastro hasta su dragón…pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando fue sujetado por el otro brazo. Toothless veía molesto a la chiquilla. El pobre pecoso comenzó a ser jalado cual muñeco de trapo. Esta escena es lo que tenía tan entretenida a la gemela.

-ja… ¡pidan un deseo! -se burló Snoutlout, seguro de que su compañero se rompería en menos de un minuto, cual varita de la suerte.

-ah….pobre, vamos a ayudarle.

Ruffnut y Fishlegs se apiadaron de él. La chica se encargó de ajustar la silla mientras su compañero le colocaba la aleta a Toothless.

-listo, ya dejen de jalonear al flaco…lo van a romper.

Los otros dos le soltaron en el acto, mirándose con odio.

-ja, ja, ja, felicidades Hiccup, tienes a tus dos amantes peleando por ti, ya vez lo que pasa por no decidirte por uno-se mofo la chica

Un amante…claro que Hiccup tenía un amante y era él, pensó el dragón…por su parte Astrid pensó lo mismo.

-je, si…tienes razón, respondió risueño el chico siguiendo la broma de su amiga, -creo que tendré que decidir verdad, je.

Tal vez si Hiccup hubiese pensado antes de hablar…ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto.

Y es que esas palabras afectaron a sus compañeros por igual.

¿Cómo que decidir? ¿Pero que tenía que decidir? si la respuesta era clara, él era el favorito de Hiccup, su amigo más preciado, su confidente, su compañero…su amor. Y Toothless lo podía jurar, Hiccup siempre recurría a él cuando había problemas, porque era el único que podía sacarlo del apuro, se lo llevaba de la casa antes de que su padre lo regañara, lo salvaba todo el tiempo de Dagur y la banda de locos que querían asesinarles, le ayudaba en sus inventos, jugaba con él, comía con él, dormía con él. Las únicas veces que no estaba a su lado era cuando tomaba sus siestas o cuando…el pecoso se encontraba al lado de la rubia.

Y es que, aunque odiara admitirlo, esa chica pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Hiccup, casi la misma cantidad que él. En la academia se ponía a su lado para planear las clases, en ocasiones ambos salían a pasear…solos; en los entrenamientos con Gobber casi siempre hacían pareja, les gustaba charlar cerca de las fogatas hasta entradas las noches y a veces, solo a veces, era ella la que tenía que rescatar a Hiccup.

Pensándolo bien, ella era tan cercana como él, ni siquiera Fishlegs o los gemelos pasaban tanto tiempo con ellos como lo asían Astrid y Stormfly…pensándolo bien, si tenía competencia por el cariño del oji verde.

Astrid, por su parte, tenía pensamientos similares. Ahora que lo meditaba, Hiccup no trataba a Toothless como una mascota (como los demás vikingos asían con sus dragones), para ser honestos parecía más bien que trataba con otro humano, le daba mucho poder a su dragón en las decisiones de la academia, buscando que siempre estuviera conforma con los ejercicios o lugares a los que iban, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, como si fueses hermanos… ¿verdad?

Digo, a Hiccup no le podría atraer un dragón, eso era extraño…pero…Hiccup era extraño.

-Después discutimos lo del triángulo amoroso, se mofo el pelinegro, -ahora ya vámonos que muero de hambre.

Regresaron a la aldea al medio día y cada uno se encargó de sus actividades, aunque Astrid olvido su segundo entrenamiento y Toothless el almuerzo.

Atención, les mostrarían a todos que la atención de Hiccup solo recaía en su persona, y con eso dejarían en claro quien mandaba en el corazón del chiquillo.

Y así fue como comenzó el problema para el joven.

Astrid y Toothless no se separaban de su lado, donde iba el chico ellos le acompañaban, intentando congraciare con él, deseando mostrarle que ellos eran la mejor opción.

*****…..*****…..*****…*****….

**La comida.**

Por lo general al pecoso le agradaba comer en casa, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que asistía al gran salón, prefería la tranquilidad de su hogar y la compañía de su padre y Toothless.

Por desgracia su padre se había marchado a una reunión con los demás líderes y se quedó solo, bueno con Toothless en casa.

Una buena cena le daría puntos en el corazón del pecoso, eso es lo que pensaba la rubia, le demostraría que ella sería una excelente esposa, con una cena exquisita. Paso toda la tarde en el mercado, buscando los mejores ingredientes para preparar una gran y esplendida cena.

Pero no era la única, Toothless había penado algo similar, el dragón quería demostrarle a Hiccup que a su lado nada le faltaría y no solo a él, también a Stoick que le había encargado a su pequeño, por lo que bajo en la tarde al mar para pescar los más exquisitos especímenes de la isla.

Era extraño, Toothless no aparecía por ningún lado y ya era tarde, a su dragón le agradaba cenar temprano para después pasar unas horas frente a la chimenea antes de irse a dormir. Hiccup lo esperaba paciente, lo llevaría al salón principal para que cenara con él, Toothless venia actuando de manera extraña los últimos días, esperaba que con una buena cena se bajara su mal humor.

Unos toquidos en la puerta llamaron su atención, ¿quién podría ser?...su dragón no tocaba.

-¡buenas noches Hiccup!

Astrid apareció en su pórtico con una radiante sonrisa y una olla en las manos. Hiccup le miro asombrado, contesto el saludo y la dejo pasar.

-dime Hiccup ¿ya cenaste?

-em, no…estaba por ir al salón principal, solo espera que Toothless apa…

-¡Qué bien!, aseguro aplaudiendo frente a ella, -me alegra escucharlo, sabes, te prepare un delicioso estofado de conejo.

Astrid coloco la olla en la mesa y destapo. Un aroma…nada agradable se desprendió del recipiente, siendo disipado por el humo que emanaba. La cara de Hiccup se puso pálida al ver el contenido.

En la olla flotaba una pata de conejo…con todo y pelo, a su lado unas zanahorias mal cortadas, patatas de un extraño color y…cachos de madera (los cuales se fueron cuando la chica echo la verdura picada a la olla), así como un poco de… ¿pasto?

-espero te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti.

La cara de Hiccup se tornó azul…acaso quería envenenarlo, por su mente pensaba como rechazar la comida de manera cortes…si es que se puede.

-ahmmm…se ve…rico, je.

-verdad que sí, no es por presumir pero para ser mi primer estofado me quedo genial.

sip, quería envenenarlo. Por fortuna para el castaño justo en ese momento llego su salvación…casi.

Toothless apareció. El dragón ingreso feliz a la casa, con el hocico repleto de peces y escurriendo. Alegre se acercó a la mesa y regurgito toda la comida. Al girar a ver a su niño el semblante le cambio… ¿Qué hacia esa mocosa ahí?

-Toothless, ¿Dónde estabas eh?-El pecoso se acercó a saludar a su compañero, acariciando sus orejas,-valla, sí que conseguiste comida amigo, felicidades, se ven apetitosos.

Toothless inflo el pecho con orgullo. De improvisto su semblante cambio ¿Qué era ese aroma tan desagradable?

-hem…si, bien hecho lagartija… ¡ah, vamos Hiccup, prueba mi estofado!

-ahhja,ja…seee, por que no.

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron asustados, ¿Qué carajos era eso? No dudo en actuar y alejo la olla con un coletazo, ni loco dejaba a Hiccup probar eso.

-¡ah! ¡Cuidado!

Astrid reacciono a tiempo, la chica alcanzo a sujetar su comida antes de que esta terminara en el piso, -óyeme lagartija ten más cuidado, casi lo tiras.

-perdona Astrid, no lo hizo a propósito.

-si…aja- La chica bufo enojada, pero no tardo en calmarse, tomo un plato y le sirvió al castaño, -vamos prueba antes de que se enfrié.

Hiccup se puso pálido, se sentó tembloroso y miro con horror el plato…no quería hacerlo. Por desgracia los ojos emocionados de Astrid no le dejaron opción, la joven le vea ilusionada. Por fortuna una bola de fuego desintegro la cuchara antes de que esta ingresara a su boca…Toothless le había salvado.

Sobre el plato del chico cayeron dos trozos de pescado, bañados con una gran cantidad de….saliva.

La cara de Astrid se tornó azul, del asco, Hiccup se puso pálido y se encogió en su asiento, al girarse vio los brillantes y tóxicos ojos del reptil. Toothless sonreía satisfecho, empujo el plato con su trompa, animando al chico a comer.

-es… ¿es para mí?-La enorme sonrisa, afirmo-ah…gra…gracias.

-¿Estás loco lagartija?, Hiccup no comerá eso…es asqueroso.

La rubia aparto el plato de la mesa y coloco otro con su comida.

-el comerá mi platillo

-grrrghrrr (sueña)

Comenzaron un forcejeo en el cual, ambas comidas terminaron en el suelo.

Los dos se veían molestos. Hiccup podía jurar que si las miradas mataran, ambos se encontrarían ya en el Walhalla.

Pero Astrid no se rendiría tan fácil, la rubia no tardó en hacer uso de sus…encantos.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡ahhhhhh!, ¡no es justo!...snif, yo que esmere tanto en hacer este platillo y…y… ¡Toothless lo arruino! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Chantaje….Típico

El castaño se acercó a consolar a su compañera, mientras Toothless rodaba los ojos fastidiado…mujer tenía que ser.

-ya Astrid, lo siento…te juro que Toothless no lo hizo a propósito…ya, ya.

-no es cierto…snif…lo hizo a propósito...snif…y…y yo que me esforcé tanto y…y ni siquiera lo probaste.

Hiccup giro a ver la olla, esta se encontraba en el piso, con todo regado, pero…pero, aún quedaba un poco en el fondo, como medio plato. Se giró a ver a su amiga… ah, se iba a arrepentir.

-haber, veamos.

Con todo el dolor de su persona, el chico tomo de un sorbo el último contenido, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Han sentido ese desagradable sabor en las mañanas, antes de cepillarte, cuando puedes jurar que todo te sabe asqueroso y la boca te apesta como cloaca…pues esto era peor. Parecía que en lugar de caldo tomaba engrudo, viscoso y grumoso, las verduras parecían cortar su garganta…o tal vez eran los cachos de madera, podía sentir como su estómago se estrujaba y pegaba al hueso…como si intentara rehuir de aquel guiso.

Hiccup se tambaleo un poco antes de mirar a su amiga. Esta le veía con adoración y unos enormes ojos de cachorro, feliz se abalanzo a abrasarlo. Mientras miraba por arriba del hombro a un furioso Toothless y sonreía victoriosa.

¡Ah sí!... ya verás mocosa.

Hiccup fue alejado de su amiga con un fuerte tirón. La cola de Toothless se había enrollado en su cintura. El dragón jalo al muchacho y lo pego a su cuerpo…en parte fue bueno, ya que el pobre de Hiccup estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Lo que siguió dejo a ambos perplejos.

Toothless tomo un bocado con su trompa y se acercó a Hiccup…ya vería esa humana.

La cara de Astrid se tornó roja, no creía lo que veía.

Las mejillas de Hiccup se abultaron, su boca fue llenada con un trozo de pescado previamente masticado. Toothless cerró su boca con la trompa y le hizo señas para que tragara.

Con toda la sorpresa…y asco del mundo, Astrid observo como Hiccup comía, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero que le alimentaba cual niño pequeño. Uno tras otro fueron ingresando las partes del pez, al terminar el chico agradeció la comida, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Toothless gruño satisfecho, lamio la cara de su humano, retirando cualquier resto de comida.

El ambiente se puso más tenso; Hiccup veía con temor a sus compañeros. Los dos oponentes se miraban con odio infinito. Tenía que hacer algo, antes de terminar en un baño de sangre.

-¡ahmmmm! sabes, estoy muy cansado Astrid…gracias por la cena, pero, tengo que ir a dormir-susurro restregando su ojos, se despido de forma cordial y escolto a la chica a la puerta, -nos veremos mañana-cerro con dulzura la puerta, para después recargarse en ella mientras sobaba su estómago…este empezaba a gruñir de forma rara.

Astrid bufo molesta…bueno, almenos Hiccup si probó su comida, apenas alcanzo a bajar uno de los escalones cuando escucho una risa gutural a sus espaldas. Toothless la veía arrogante desde el techo, inflo el pecho con orgullo, pavoneando su cola, con su característica elegancia felina ingreso por la ventana, soltando otra risa burlona.

Astrid gruño molesta, la chica soltó una que otra maldición, mientras bajaba la escalera y se dirigía a su casa, ya vería esa lagartija, ella se quedaría con Hiccup.

Al siguiente día el pobre castaño amaneció con un fuerte dolor estomacal. Astrid culpaba al dragón y su saliva, este a su horrible guiso. De acuerdo con Gothi fue una mezcla de los dos, pero ni modo.

Resultado: Astrid 0 Toothless 1

******…*******….******…..

**La armería.**

Almenos eso fue hasta antes de hacer las paces con los dragones. Ahora el lugar era un taller, donde se creaban todo tipo de utensilios para los dragones, barcos, agricultura, etc. Todavía se hacían armas, pero en menor escala.

A Hiccup le fascinaba ese lugar, su creatividad se disparaba solo con ver las herramientas, una gran cantidad de inventos danzaban frente a sus ojos y a él le fascinaba darles vida. Si, para Hiccup la armería era un refugio y paraíso, un lugar donde podía ser el mismo…o almenos así tenía que ser.

-Hiccup, ¿ya necesitas el martillo?

-em…no, aun no Astrid, gracias

-bueno, en cuanto lo necesites avísame.

-si…lo hare.

Después del incidente con la comida la rubia buscaba congraciarse con el pecoso. Por lo que se ofreció a ayudarle a arreglar el taller. Al castaño no le molestaba la idea…pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea. En especial por que la chica no dejaba de parlotear…se notaba que el encierro le caí mal.

-oye Hiccup ¿Dónde pongo esto?

-¿eh? ¿Qué?

-esto, mostrando unas varillas.

-ah, en el segundo barril estaría bien.

-OK… ¿y esto?...Hiccup…Hiccup… ¡Hiccup!

-¿eh?... ¡auch!

El chico se golpeó la cabeza al levantarse,, se encontraba reparando el horno y la verdad, el constante parloteo de la rubia empezaba a molestarle.

-Los serruchos están bien en la mesa Astrid.

-¡claro que no! le dan mal aspecto al lugar….aparte, te puedes cortar.

El castaño solo rodo los ojos- de acuerdo, ponles donde gustes-cansado regreso al trabajo.

Astrid sonrió complacida, si dejaba ese lugar impecable tendría puntos con Hiccup. Decidió colgar las herramienta, por desgracia todas las perchas se encontraban ocupadas por la….colección de pelusas de Gobber. La chica miro con asco las perchas, les habría botado de no ser por la advertencia que el vikingo coloco.

"_Colección de pelusas de Gobber,_

_No tocar, al que las desordene le romperé los huesos, _

_Sacare sus entrañas y are estofado con ellas"_

Lo mejor era dejarlas ahí, total había más pared. Desempolvo un espacio, ahí quedarían bien. Ahora solo necesitaba un martillo y clavos, haber, donde, donde.

MMM. una nueva placa y quedaría como nuevo. Primero removería la anterior con el martillo y después colocar el remplazo. Tanteo el piso buscando su herramienta, pero no la encontró. Escucho el martilleo por lo que se asomó. Astrid se encontraba trepada en la silla, clavando algunas pijas. Hiccup suspiro cansado, bueno usaría una barra o una masa.

** Esto era el colmo, no podía ni dormir una siesta en paz porque esa molesta humana se aprovechaba de la situación. De no ser por Stormfly él ni enterado de que esa rubia estaba con su humano.

La nader se acercó con fingida sorpresa al reptil, preguntándole si ya no le molestaba que su jinete se encontrara con el pecoso. En cuanto escucho eso salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, ya vería esa rubia tonta.

Stormfly sonrió satisfecha al ver a su amigo marcharse, su plan fue un éxito. Toothless siempre se apañaba el mejor lugar para dormir y, era conocida su costumbre de ablandar el suelo con su fuego y garras. Lo único que tenía que hacer era meterle celos y listo, un lugar cálido y suave para tomar una siesta.

Los ojos tóxicos se asomaron por la ventana. Ahí estaba esa maldita güera de rancho. Tan sigiloso como un ratón se adentró l taller, ocultándose detrás de unos barriles.

***Astrid termino de colocar los clavos, ahora solo tena que colgar las herramientas y listo; bajo de la silla y se fue por las herramientas. Toothless aprovecho la oportunidad, se deslizo cual ninja y con sus garras rasgo las patas, en cuanto la chica se trepara ¡ZAZ! directo al piso.

Hiccup miraba la chimenea, lo mejor sería desconectarla y darle una limpiadita antes de arreglar el fondo, de esa manera la pieza nueva no se llenaría de hollín, pero no alcanzaba… ¿Dónde está la silla? el chico se acercó por ella. Por su parte Astrid acomodaba los serruchos por tamaños antes de colgarles. En cuanto los dos pies del chico se encontraron arriba… ¡CRASHHH! Directo al piso, el chico cayó de sentón, torciendo levemente su tobillo.

-¡Dioses! Hiccup ¿estás bien?

-auch, si…creo, ja, parece que estoy muy pesado, -hablo risueño.

Astrid rio por el comentario y le ayudo a pararse. Por su parte Toothless veía molesto la escena. Pero esto no se quedaba así, por su culpa su amado niño se cayó (de ella ). Se deslizo bajo un costado de la mesa, en cuanto la chica tomara n serrucho, ¡ZAZ! sus garras se encargarían de darle un buen recuerdo.

Astrid ayudo a Hiccup a acercar un barril, en lo que el chico se trepo, ella regreso brincando a la mesa, si dejaba ese lugar impecable Hiccup estaría eternamente agradecido. Estaba por tomar el primer serrucho cuando Hiccup le hablo.

-Astrid. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-sí, ya voy.

Se giró a ver a su compañero. A la vez que una afilada garra se incrustaba en la mesa, dejando una marca en la madera.

-pásame la cubeta quieres.

-sí.

Alegre fue por el objeto. La cubeta se encontraba en la entrada, apresada entre la puerta y una enorme viga. Al tomarla se percató de que no sería fácil, comenzó a alar de la mancuernilla, pero el instrumento no se dejaba. Sujeto el aza con ambas manos, apoyo los dos pies, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tirar.

MMM…que buena oportunidad. Tres poderosas navajas salieron a relucir y se arrojaron contra su víctima…por desgracia.

La cubeta aflojo y Astrid fue a dar de culo al suelo. Al levantarse se sorprendió de ver una enorme marca en la viga… ¿estaba ahí eso antes?...ni idea. No le tomo importancia y se fue a dejar su encargo.

Hiccup termino de arreglar el horno, coloco la placa de metal y se animó de llenarlo de leña, listo para la siguiente ronda. Astrid por su parte continúo ordenando las herramientas, era extraño, pero podría jurar que mientras estuvo ahí a la mesa le aparecieron algunas marcas. Pero ya estaba por terminar, solo dos más y listo.

Bueno, después de un buen rato la compañía de la chica no fue tan mala, la miro divertido. Astrid brincaba intentando colgar los artilugios. En la mesa solo quedaba un utensilio, por lo que Hiccup decidió pasársela.

¡Al Diablo! si las garras no funcionaban… ¡El fuego sí! Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se percató de quien era la mano.

El grito se escuchó en todo Berk…igual que la reprimenda que Hiccup le dio a Toothless, por jugar de esa forma tan descabellada en el taller. Mientras Gothi atendía sus quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en su mano.

Resultado. Astrid 1 Toothless 1

*******…******….*****…

**Regalo**

Lo malo de vivir en una isla, son los escasos frutos. La variedad es reducida y en ocasiones se tiene que salir a buscar provisiones…como en ese momento.

Las Manzanas son una delicia, en especial las rojas y jugosas de la isla Mema. Por fortuna Berk mantenía una buena relación con ellos y sus compañeros les permitían tomar algunos de sus frutos.

Las cestas se llenaban poco a poco de tan deliciosos manjares. Los dragones y humanos trabajaban a la par, recogiendo el fruto prohibido.

Mientras recogían las frutas, discutían como comerlas y prepararles en su casa, algunos deseaban bañarlas en caramelo, otros mezclarla con crema, otros se las imaginaban adornando un cerdo o ternero, en rodajas o cuadritos, como puré o jugo.

Para Hiccup, e increíblemente Snoutlout, comerlas así solas estaba genial, nada que opacara su exquisito sabor. Una manzana era deliciosa por sí sola, morder su dulce y crujiente "carne", sentir como su "sangre" baña tus labios y escurre por tus mejillas, invadiendo con su embriagante sabor tu paladar, mientras su exquisito aroma embriaga tu nariz…Si, solas sabían mejor.

-¡oigan chicos!

Fishlegs se acercó risueño a sus amigos, el rubio traía repletos sus brazos de unas, grandes, brillosas, rojizas manzanas. Emocionado se acercó a Hiccup y le ofreció una.

-¡Woahooo! ¡Esta deliciosa!

-si verdad.

-mju…mejor que las que recogimos nosotros, ¿Dónde las encontraste? Es la manzana más exquisita que he probado.

Toothless se encontraba tumbado en el pasto tomando el sol. El dragón paro oreja al escuchar la expresión tan alegre de su niño…oh.

-las conseguí en la colina, ay un árbol enorme apartado del resto, cerca de un desfiladero, esta repleto.

-creo que iré por unas para mí, oye Toot…

El joven no logro terminar su oración. Su dragón salió disparado para conseguir le los frutos…pero no fue el único. Astrid también presto atención a las expresiones del pecoso, la joven no tardo en salir detrás del dragón, ella obtendría las mejores.

-mmm, esto no terminara bien, susurro el gemelo.

Sus compañeros apoyaron el comentario, decidieron tumbarse en el pasto y degustar los frutos del gordito, en espera del resultado.

Hiccup solamente suspiro, cansado de la competencia de ese par, desganado comenzó a caminar, suplicando que ese par de idiotas no hiciera ninguna estupidez, en especial porque no era su aldea.

**** Era un árbol majestuoso, tan ancho como el salón principal y más alto que este. Su tronco era de un ocre amarillento, sus gruesas raíces sobresalían, enroscadas en algunas rocas y volando en el desfiladero, se encontraba bañado de aquellos frutos rojos que parecían brillar cual rubíes, escondidos en las esmeraldas de sus hojas.

Toothless se relamió la trompa, el aroma que deprendía era intoxicarte, bañaba todos sus sentidos, tal vez comería algunos antes de regresar con Hiccup. Estaba por lanzarse a su presa cuando, una horrible y asquerosa bota se incrusto en su cráneo, mandándole al suelo. Astrid le uso como escalón para escalar el árbol.

La rubia trepo con facilidad el tronco, los primeros frutos se veían exquisitos, pero los que se encontraban más alto tenían mejor tamaño.

¡Mendiga mocosa! Las garras no tardaron en aparecer, las mejores manzanas serian para él.

Varios minutos después.

Un fuerte coletazo vs una feroz patada; una ligera mordida vs un nada ligero jalón de oreja; garras vs uñas; dientes vs colmillos; gruñidos vs palabras.

Las hojas caían por millar, los moradores del manzano veían animados la pelea, la tierra comenzaba a ceder bajo sus raíces. Lo que ni los fuertes vientos y lluvias torrenciales habían logrado, ese par lo estaba haciendo…si seguían así el árbol caería al barranco.

Los cestos estaban repletos de manzanas, incluso se desbordaban, por lo que más lógico sería retirarse con su mercancía… ¿no? pero esos dos seguían.

En la punta, adornando cual estrella de navidad, sobresalía una enorme manzana. El fruto era tan grande que parecía un melón, bañada de un color escarlata que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, su aroma era más dulce que la miel misma y se podía jurar que su sabor seria verdadera ambrosia.

Toothless fue el primero en divisarla, sigiloso comenzó a trepar, esa fruta le daría la victoria segura. Sus garras rasgaban tenuemente la madera, el follaje se abría ante su imponente figura, mostrando un camino de luz directo a su premio. Mientras se acercaba empezó a escuchar un canto celestial, a la par de que sus ojos se bañaban por el fruto. Estaba por tomarla cuando.

¡BRIRRRRR!

El coro angelical fue sustituido por el sonido de un disco rayado.

Astrid tardo un poco en reaccionar, se sorprendió al no ver a su oponente a sus espaldas, juntando manzanas, solo estaba su cesto. Una idea maquiavélica pobló su mente, tomar ambos canastos y marcharse. Cuando se acercó oyó unas voces angelicales, al levantar la vista se topó con unas ardillas que coreaban la canción, sus ojos siguieron a estas y fue cuando lo vio. Un hermoso fruto en la punta del árbol…y a Toothless aproximándose a él. Por lo que no tardo en actuar.

La cola de Toothless fue tomada con brusquedad, el pobre dragón fue jalado con fuerza, terminando impactado en una gruesa rama. Se levantó adolorido y observo como Astrid se acercaba al fruto…pero esto no se queda así.

Le aplico la misma medicina a la chica, sujetándole la pierna y obligándola a saludar a la rama. Intento r por su premio pero la rubia no lo dejo, esta se paró y lo tacleo en segundos.

¡Wohaoooo! Mejor que una pelea de campeonato de la UFC. Las ardillas miraban emocionados la pelea. Astrid conectaba un gancho al hígado, pero Toothless contestaba con un oper, sujeto a la rubia de la mano y con una llave la tiro, la rubia se levantó con un movimiento clásico de Kapoeira y conecto una patada en el abdomen. Los golpes iban y venían, lo mismo que las apuestas de nueces.

Desgraciadamente el pobre Ring ya no lo soportaba. El árbol se comenzó a tambalear de un lado a otro, las rocas que las raíces aprisionaban se desquebrajaban. Era demasiado para ese anciano de la naturaleza.

Un fuerte crujido se escuchó, justo en el momento en que Astrid caía con el codo en el estómago de su rival. Todos se congelaron al ver como el paisaje comenzaba a inclinarse. El grito de niña no tardo en escucharse por parte de los aficionados y peleadores, que corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo abandonando el navío antes de caer al barranco.

El hermoso manzano fue a dar directo al precipicio, dejando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

Astrid y Toothless veía nerviosos la escena… ¡ho, ho!

De improvisto un pequeño proyectil se estampo en el suelo, justo en medio de esos dos. La brillante y enorme manzana se había salvado de la tragedia. El fruto relucía cual sol, tentando a sus captores….era la única.

Ambos se vieron hábiles y sujetaron la fruta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Suéltala lagartija!

-¡Grrrrrr, grrrgh! (en tus sueños)

****Hiccup llego corriendo, espantado al ver el árbol caer, rogando que esos dos estuviesen bien.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. La fruta salió volando en el jaloneo. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron asustados al ver el enorme proyectil rojo que se acercaba. La manzana le dio de lleno en la cara, partiéndose a la mitad. En vista de que se encontraban en una pendiente e Hiccup no estaba muy bien centrado, el pobre chico bajo rodando la colina, provocándose algunos raspones, no se detuvo hasta chocar con un arbusto, lleno espinas y…hiedra venenosa.

-¡En la madre! (GRRR, GRRRRR)

*** tres horas, la reprimenda del líder duro tres horas.

El joven tuvo que soportarla de pie, parado en medio de la sala frente al consejo, con una terrible irritación, raspaduras y escozor en los ojos. Se disculpó más de veinte veces y tuvo que aceptar el castigo de arreglar varias cosas…gratis.

Regreso montado en Stormfly, no quería ver a Toothless en un buen tiempo (aparte de que le era imposible ya que sus ojos estaban hinchados). El par de pleiteros venia al final, tremendamente apenados y tragándose la manzana (¡Que! no hay que desperdiciar).

Resultado….. Empate.

********…..******….******…

**Decisión.**

Estaba harto, ya no soportaba esa tonta pelea; no negaba que al principio fue divertido, ya que le fascino ver como se moría de celos su pretendiente, e incluso por eso decidió seguir ese tonto juego, pero… esto ya era el colmo, en especial por los accidentes que sufría, tenía que ponerle un alto.

Hiccup ya tenía en claro a quien prefería y era el momento de dar a conocer su decisión, solo esperaba que esto no terminara mal, en especial para él.

Con paso firme bajo la escalera, su padre le miraba serio.

-finalmente lo harás, pregunto el hombre mientras tallaba un pato de madera.

-sí, ya es momento…te molesta.

-no, ya lo hablamos, solo…ah…hijo, ten cuidado.

-no te preocupes estaré bien.

Stoick vio partir a su hijo, el hombre suspiro, con cuidado se dirigió a un armario y saco un cajón, miro el tamaño, estaría bien ese o tendría que armar otro.

-papá, oye, -Hiccup había regresado por él, lo mejor era un poco de apoyo.- papá… ¿eso es un ataúd?, pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-¡que! es mejor prevenir. Hiccup solo rodo los ojos….con este apoyo. –sabes, tal vez necesitemos otro, hablo temeroso

-tranquilo hijo, no dejare que nada te pase, aseguro el hombre con una sonrisa.

-eso espero T-T

-¡wooo!, la academia sí que está limpia

Los jinetes miraban asombrados su lugar de "trabajo", el lugar lucia impecable, todo acomodado en su lugar, el piso rechinaba de limpio, algo extraño ya que era de tierra, las monturas y armas se encontraban limpias y pulidas, los barriles de comida ordenados e incluso había una mesa con fruta al final.

-sí que se esforzaron.

Al final se encontraba una Toothless y una Astrid totalmente exhaustos y sucios, el par se había levantado a las tres de la mañana para dejar todo impecable e Hiccup lo agradeciera.

-valla, esto luce mejor que el gran salón.

Stoick e Hiccup venían ingresando, seguidos de Gobber. Toothless y Astrid no tardaron en correr directo a él, presumiendo su obra maestra.

-esto va a terminar mal, hablo Snoutlout mientras devoraba un mango.

-¡mju!

Sus compañeros asintieron, cada uno devorando una fruta.

-te gusta Hiccup, me pare muy temprano para arreglarlo.

-grrr, grrrg, grrrrghh. (No seas mentirosa rubia)

El chico los miraba nervioso, sin poner atención al parloteo de ambos, era momento de terminar con ello.

-tu cállate lagartija, nadie te pregunto, además vi cuando lamias todos los pescados mientras los acomodabas, eres un cerdo.

-grrrrr, grrr, grrrrrgh (eso no es cierto)

-claro que sí, de no ser porque te detuve habrías devorado todos….

-grrrrgh (mientes)

-oigan chicos, ay algo que quiero decirles.

-no me gruñas animal, es mas de seguro también babeaste el agua (todos los presentes, que bebían agua en ese momento la escupieron)

-grrrgh, gr, grorrrr, grooo, (solo la probé)

-chicos escuchen, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Pero ninguno de os dos escuchaba a Hiccup, continuaban discutiendo sin prestar atención al castaño, que comenzaba a enfadarse, les llamo por tercera vez, pero nada.

-¡ya cállense!

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio y le miraron sorprendidos.

-guarden silencio, estoy tratando de hablar con ustedes.

-¡perdón!

El chico tomo un profundo respiro antes de continuar. Decidido se acercó a Astrid y tomo sus manos, ocasionando el sonrojo en la chica y que su compañero sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

-Astrid escucha…eres increíble, una chica muy valiente y fuerte, admiro tu alegría y seguridad, eres hermosa, con una brillante sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules, cualquier chico se sentiría honrado por tenerte como compañera….

La cara de la joven se llenó de alegría, eso quería decir que Hiccup la escogió a ella, inflo el pecho con orgullo, mientras mordía su labio emocionada, solo esperaba que Hiccup terminara de hablar para gritar que sí, ¡Si aceptaba ser su novia!

Por su parte Toothless sentía como una venita palpitaba en su frente, así como una fuerte opresión en su pecho y estómago, era imposible que el perdiera frente a una humana…era inaceptable, tenía unas enormes ganas de carbonizar a Astrid, de destrozarla con sus garras y…y…y no lo haría, porque amaba demasiado a Hiccup y si Hiccup quería a Astrid él, por mucho que le doliera, se haría a un lado, ya que lo que más quería era la felicidad para su humano.

Se lo merecía por todo lo que le hizo pasar esos meses. El castaño veía ligeramente a su compañero, el chico se partía de la risa por dentro, solo era un ligero escarmiento, a ver si con eso aprendía a pensar antes de actuar y se dignaba a hablar con él del tema antes de hacer alguna tontería. Pero ver sus ojos de tristeza le removieron las entrañas, no podía ser tan malo con el amor de su vida… ¿verdad?

\- …y espero de verdad que encuentres a un hombre digno de ti, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, termino el castaño.

La joven se congelo al escuchar esto… ¿Qué?

-ahora si no te importa, yo solo te aprecio como amiga y espero seguir así. Así que por favor ya deja de molestar a Toothless quieres.

Después de decir esto el joven se separó de su compañera y se acercó a su dragón, que tenía una cara de impresionado digna de una foto.

-y tú, debería de botarte por considerarme un trofeo sabes, me has hecho pasar unos meses terribles por tus tontos celos…

Toothless bajo las orejas apenado, el dragón comenzó a hacer círculos en el piso mientras se disculpaba.

Astrid no salía de su asombro, la chica miraba confundida la escena, acaso Hiccup prefería a esa lagartija, ¿Por qué?

-no, no, no, esto no puede ser, reclamo molesta la joven. Hiccup, estás diciendo que prefieres a esa lagartija a mí, acaso estás loco, es un…animal, rugió molesta.

El gruñido (colectivo) no se hizo esperar, ¿cómo que animal?, si algunos dragones eran más educados que los humanos.

La chica comenzó a difamar al pobre animal…digo, dragón. Esto ocasionó que Hiccup se enfadara, el chico intento ser amable con ella, pero tal parece que tendría que ser un poco rudo, para que así dejase de molestar.

-Cállate Astrid, no sabes lo que dices.

-por supuesto que sí, estás diciendo que prefieres estar con tu mascota a estar conmigo…estas enfermo.

Toothless se molestó al oír esto, estaba por lanzarse contra la rubia pero su compañero se lo impidió.

-pues sabes que, acercándose a la joven, -esta mascota, como tú le dices, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas, me ha a poyado desde el principio, fue el primero en aceptarme, sin criticarme ni burlarse de mi…a diferencia de otros.

Hiccup veía molesto a la chica, la cual comenzaba retroceder.

-Según tú me quieres, pero no comenzaste a hablarme hasta que demostré mis habilidades con los dragones, antes ni siquiera me veías y si lo hacías era con desprecio, como la mayoría. Pero no fue hasta que Toothless y yo derrotamos a la reina roja que comenzaste a comportarte mejor y…puedo jurar que solo lo haces porque me creen héroe, ¿no es así?

Astrid no dijo nada, solamente mordió su labio y desvió la mirada.

-me porto amable contigo porque eres mi amiga, pero no te atrevas a compararte con Toothless, él es la persona más importante en mi vida.

-¡¿Cómo?! Se quejó el líder.

-em, digo mi padre y él.

-ah, bueno

-¿y yo que?

-ah, bueno, mi padre, Toothless y Gobber. ¬¬.

-exacto ^-^

-¿y nosotros que?, se quejaron sus amigos.

-ya hombre, saben a lo que me refiero.

-T-T.

-ahora, Astrid, podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero solo eso…y eso implica que tienes que respetar a Toothless y no tratarlo como mascota, porque no lo es…ningún dragón lo es (pese a lo que dicen en los créditos finales). Y bien.

La chica no dijo nada, dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo. Hiccup suspiro cansado, parece que sería más difícil. Una caricia en su mano le hizo girar. Toothless le miraba amoroso. El dragón se paró en sus patas traseras y abrazo con fuerza a su humano, ronroneando alegre.

-ah, gracias a Odín su madre no está aquí para verle, me odiaría por ello.

El pelirrojo suspiro al ver como su hijo era besado (o sea babeado) por el dragón. La verdad es que a él también le costó trabajo aceptarlo cuando Hiccup se lo comento, pero tras ver la seguridad en sus ojos y la firmeza en su voz, no le quedo de otra. Amaba a su hijo y era el momento de apoyarle. Después de todo Hiccup siempre sabia elegir bien…extraño, pero bien.

-entonces, las tumbas que Gobber nos hizo cavar ayer, ya no las ocuparemos, se quejó el gemelo.

-ah, y mira que fue pesado, eso de darle un acabado perfecto al hoyo ese, es agotador.

-la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que Astrid no se do cuenta, si era más claro que el agua, Ruffnut devoraba una manzana.

-no sé, pero fue divertida la competencia, Snoutlout imito a su compañera.

-por cierto, ya que se enteró…creen que se desquite con los dragones.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver preocupados a Stormfly. Esta solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo ya se le pasara no se preocupen.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, con un Toothless pegado a su jinete cual babosa, babeándole la cara en todo momento, acunándolo bajo sus alas y enroscando su aleta en la cintura. El pecoso no se quejaba, se dejaba querer y ahora daba muestras de cariño más explicitas (tenía que evitar otra competencia absurda…por su propio bien) pequeños besitos en su trompa y tiernas caricias en sus orejas. Los aldeanos lo veían normal, extraño, pero…ya sabían que su futuro líder siempre fue extraño.

Resultado Final… ¡Toothless gana!

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

**Y se acabó.**

**Bueno cariño, según tu petición querías una competencia entre este par por nuestro querido vikingo…y esto es lo que me salió. Creo que el resultado era obvio no. digo si vemos las películas es claro que los dos se adoran y aunque le moleste a una gran cantidad de fans, podría jurar que si chimuelo no fuese un dragón, Hiccup no dudaría en tenerlo como pareja….creo yo.**

**Espero te gustara la historia, de no ser así házmelo saber y te escribiré con gusto otra. Pero eso será en la segunda ronda, o si deseas una continuación.**

**Nos leemos después y espero pases un feliz año y todo lo que desees se te cumpla.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tataaannnn. La Rojas, me pediste una segunda parte y hela aquí, espero te guste.**

**Si les interesa, la primera se encuentra en este mismo fic, creo que es el capítulo cuatro o cinco, tiene el nombre de "El duro camino de un padre".**

*****…*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

**Cigüeña**

La pluma brillaba como una estela de plata en la más profunda obscuridad; los bellos zafiros le seguían hipnotizados, sus descalzos pies apuraban el paso intentando alcanzarle, mientras sus tiernas manos se estiraban intentando tocarla.

Movimientos ondulantes, giros y mortales inversos marcaban el ritmo del objeto, un ritmo que una pequeña rubia seguía alegre. La estrella se adentró en un callejón lleno de arbustos y piedras de rio, descendiendo poco a poco a los pies de una escalera de piedra.

Los diminutos pies se detuvieron al inicio, entusiasmada la chiquilla se agacho para recoger el objeto, colocando a su lado una canasta de mimbre llena de golosinas.

-¡qué bonito!

Delineaba a la luz del sol su nuevo tesoro, cuando un graznido capto su atención. Al filan de las escaleras se apreciaba un enorme edificio, con grandes ventanales y de estructura gótica…una biblioteca, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme ave que se encontraba en el pórtico.

Era un ave hermosa, de plumas tan blancas como la nieve, pero con un deje negro al final de las alas, sus patas eran de un color dorado, igual que su pico, las dos muy alargadas, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y se veían igual de cálidos.

El ave ladeo la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, produjo un leve graznido y levanto el vuelo. Los ojos azules le siguieron hipnotizados, nunca había visto un ave como esa.

De improvisto, el encanto se rompió, al final de la escalera se escuchaban algunas voces y pasos, alguien se acercaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que les vio.

-¡por favor espera! ¡No es lo que tú crees!

-no me importa… ¡se lo que vi!

-no, no lo sabes, estas malinterpretando todo… ¡detente maldición!

Dos chicos se acercaba, los jóvenes discutían mientras bajaban la escalera. Por lo que no se percataron de la niña.

Espantada, se escondió tras de una gran maceta y les miro de reojo. Eran dos jóvenes lindos.

El primero era un chico muy alto (aunque para una niña de 6 años, todos los adultos eran altos), su cabello era negro y un poco largo, de piel bronceada y unos hermosos ojos…brillantes, se veía muy molesto y caminaba apurado.

El segundo chico era un poco más bajo, pero igual de lindo, con un cabello cobrizo y corto, de piel blanca, con algunos puntitos en la cara, sus ojos también eran verdes pero estos se veían más cálidos y… asustados.

El chico corrió detrás de su compañero intentando alcanzarle, algo difícil ya que parece que la mochila que llevaba acuestas pesaba. La niña se asomó curiosa al ver que se alejaban. A medio callejón el menor alcanzo a su amigo, le tomo por el brazo y lo obligo a frenar. Desde donde se encontraba no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, pero por sus expresiones parece seguían discutiendo. El mayos hacia ademanes y señalaba a la biblioteca furioso, su compañero se acercó precavido y coloco sus manos en el pecho, intentando calmarle, mientras le decía algo. Parecía que lo había logrado, pero no fue así. En un segundo el moreno aparto sus manos furioso y continuo gritando. Esto parece que afecto al menor, que no tardó en responder con una serie de gritos, dejando callado a su amigo. Se escuchó una sonora bofetada. El más chico se echó a correr dejando atrás a su compañero. Este por su parte soltó una serie de maldiciones y se alejó, tomando otro camino.

La niña observo perpleja la escena…parece que se habían peleado. Espero algunos segundos antes de echarse a andar, guardo su nuevo tesoro en la canasta y emprendió la marcha, tenía dulces que vender.

***A la niña por lo general le gustaba vender en los parques, se dirigía ahí cuando vio pasar esa hermosa ave, no supo porque pero decidió seguirla, algo en su interior le decía que era su destino.

Al llegar al parque observo a los niños jugando en los columpios, una gran parte de su ser deseaba abandonar la canasta y unírseles, pero su sentido de supervivencia suprimió rápidamente esos deseos. Tenía que terminar o le iría mal.

Continuo su camino ofreciendo las golosinas, algunas personas le compraban, pero la gran mayoría le ignoraba. Sus ojitos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a una persona conocida.

Ahí, al final del parque, en la banca más alejada, se encontraba uno de los chicos que vio ase nada. El joven estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha y abrazando su mochila.

*****….********…..******…*****

Hiccup no entendía cómo es que todo le salió tan mal. Ese día pintaba con ser uno de los mejores de su vida, pero parece que se equivocó.

Se levantó temprano, preparo su desayuno y se alisto para la escuela, estaba por salir cuando recibió la llamada de la persona más importante para él…su novio.

-¡hola bebe! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Toothless! ¡Dioses! no sabes cómo me alegra oírte. Estoy bien, en este momento salgo para la escuela, pero, ¿tu como estas? ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-estoy bien amor…mmm…bueno, creo que regreso esta noche.

-¿de verdad?

-sip…tu hombre regresa esta noche, por lo que espero me des una muy cálida bienvenida mi cielo…

Las mejillas de Hiccup se tornaron carmesí al escuchar el modo tan sugestivo con el que hablaba su novio, en ocasiones le molestaba su cinismo y perversión.

-ya…ya cállate y apresúrate a llegar.

El chico colgó el teléfono apenado, en ocasiones tenía ganas de…agh. Tomo las llaves de su apartamento y se marchó, la verdad no le agradaba estar solo ahí.

Llevaba 2 años viviendo con su pareja. No tenían un apartamento muy lujoso, pero les bastaba y sobraba, la verdad es que les iba muy bien. Los dos trabajaban y ahorraban su dinero, la mayoría de los gastos se iban en la carrera de Hiccup, pagaban los gastos y guardaban lo demás, ninguno de los dos era introvertido o despilfarrador, para ser honestos los dos eran muy centrados.

Cuando el chico le informo a su padre que se mudaría con su novio…se armó todo un escándalo, se necesitó de Gobber, Hokfang y un par de clientes en el restaurante, para que Stoick no asesinara a su yerno, el cual, hábilmente se escondió detrás de las faldas de Bertha, su nueva suegra. La mujer y Stoick se casaron hacia un año, tras cinco meses de noviazgo (y se queja de Hiccup) por lo que el chico volvió a tener una familia completa de nuevo. Como buena y amable madre, Bertha logro convencerlo usando sus encantos femeninos…en otras palabras lo amenazo.

Pero no podían culpar a Stoick era un padre sobreprotector, moderno, pero sobreprotector, para él ese infeliz yerno suyo le quería arrebatar su más preciado tesoro, era lógica su reacción no.

La escuela estuvo bien, incluso sus tres últimas horas fueron canceladas, con el tiempo libre, el chico decidió adelantar su tarea, así tendría más tiempo para estar con Toothless. Se encamino a la biblioteca central, necesitaba unos libros. Sus deberes fueron resueltos con facilidad, la arquitectura se le daba bien, ahora solo entregaba un libro y listo, directo a casa para preparar una exquisita cena.

Entrego el libro y solicito otro, cuando la bibliotecaria le dio el recibo se giró para marcharse, estaba tan concentrado que no vio a la persona tras él, hasta que choco con ella.

-oh…perdón, lo siento mucho no le vi…

-no importa estoy bi… ¿Hiccup?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Da… ¿Dagur?

Esto no podía ser, de todas las personas… ¿por qué se lo tendría que encontrar a él?

*****…******…..*******…..*******

-¿Dulces?

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron asombrados la canasta, así como a la pequeña frente a él, la niña le sonreía de forma angelical, mostrando todos sus dientes de leche y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-¿eh?...am…si…si dame uno.

Salió de su ensoñación y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolcillos algo de dinero. La verdad no tenía ganas de un dulce, pero no podía decirle que no a esa hermosa creatura. Un suave y cálido toque en sus mejillas lo asusto. La chiquilla dejo a un lado su mercancía y tomo con ambas manos la cara del joven, mirándole con pena.

-¿estas triste?... ¿por eso lloras?

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron temblorosos. Si, estaba llorando, podía sentir las lágrimas descendiendo por su mejilla.

-no llores…ríe así mira.

La pequeña le volvió a regalar otra de sus perladas sonrisas, para después depositar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-ya no llores.

Hiccup le sonrió agradecido, el contacto le resulto agradable, cálido y reconfortante, justo lo que necesitaba.

*****…******…******…*****

De acuerdo, la charla con Dagur no era molesta, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho. El chico le había arrastrado a una mesa y comenzó a contarle gran parte de su vida, cosa que al menor le valía un cacahuate. Disimuladamente miro su reloj, ya había perdido cerca de una hora, y él tenía que preparar una exquisita cena.

-Da…Dagur-interrumpió de forma calmada- de verdad me alegro mucho de verte pero yo…

-Hiccup yo…hay algo que debo decirte.

La cara de su compañero tomo un semblante serio, esto desconcertó al menor. Nuevamente fue jalado y llevado a otro lugar. A uno de los pasillos más solitarios y retirados de la biblioteca.

-escucha yo…lo siento, lamento lo que te hice hace años, no tengo excusa, perdóname.

Oh, le tenía que recordar eso…su primer fracaso amoroso, valla.

-ya…está bien, no te preocupes…ya lo olvide.

Era una gran mentira, pero no iba a decírselo. Jamás olvidare el dolor y humillación que sufrió en ese momento, le había costado años sobrellevarlo, por suerte conto con el apoyo de su padre, que si no.

-de verdad lo siento Hiccup, te lastime y lo lamento tanto, fui un idiota.

-no te preocupes, no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor por ello. Fue una tontería, algo infantil. Yo no debí precipitarme, malinterprete tu amistad y…bueno, ya sabemos cómo acabo. Olvidémoslo quieres. -El chico le sonrió ofreciendo su mano.

Valla, había olvidado lo tierno y dulce que era Hiccup. En aquel entonces la declaración le pareció una ofensa a su persona, por lo que no dudo en ridiculizar y humillar de la forma más cruel a su compañero. Pero ahora, con el paso de los años se dio cuenta del error que cometió…y no volvería a hacerlo.

Parece que a Dagur le fascinaba jalarlo y lo volvió a demostrar, solo que en esta ocasión el jalón vino acompañado de algo más.

La fuerte presión en sus labios le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, mientras una sensación de asco inundaba su ser, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue la voz que escucho a sus espaldas.

-¡Hiccup!

*****…******…******…..******

De acuerdo, cualquiera que conociera la Toothless sabía que cuando el chico llegaba molesto por una pelea con Hiccup, lo mejor era no acercarse. Ya que el moreno tenía la maldita costumbre de desquitarse con terceros.

Hookfang se mantenía al margen, oculto detrás de algunos carros, observaba como su compañero arreglaba un deportivo…de una forma muy brusca, soltando algunas groserías y maldiciones en voz no muy baja. No entendía el porqué de su furia y no estaba tan loco como para preguntar, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Hiccup ya que su amigo no dejaba de decir: Estúpido Hiccup, como me puede hacer esto a mí, yo que hago todo por él y él…

Por tal motivo al ver entrar a su novia no dudo en correr a ella y sacarla de ahí. Y es que en ocasiones Stormfly llegaba a ser un verdadero fastidio. Caminaron al restaurante de enfrente, tal vez los padres de Hiccup sabrían algo.

El moreno quedo solo en el taller. Frustrado arrojo la llave de cruz y se tumbó en el piso. Aun no podía sacar la maldita escena de su cabeza, si seguía así terminaría destrozando el auto en lugar de arreglarlo, bufo molesto y se paró, un par de cervezas alejarían el mal humor…o lo pondrían peor.

******….********…..******…

Camicazi, nuestra pequeña vendedora de dulces, regresaba feliz del parque, no vendió mucho, pero paso una tarde agradable con Hiccup, el chico que conoció. El joven se portó de maravilla con ella, le agradeció por el consuelo y le compro tres salchichas y jugo, todo un banquete para una niña que nunca las había probado. Al terminar se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se negó, ya lo había molestado mucho, no le dio tiempo de reclamar y se echó a correr despidiéndose a gritos.

Comenzaba a obscurecer, las calles se adornaban con las farolas, la gente se apresuraba a regresar a sus casas, antes de que la noche se apoderara de la calle. A la niña no le asustaba la obscuridad, en varias ocasiones había salido a la tienda a comprar alcohol para su tío, le fascinaba ver el cielo tapizado de puntitos blancos y rojos, siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que se sostenía ahí arriba? y ¿A dónde iban cuando amanecía?

Tal vez lo único que le molestaba era el frio, ya que su delgada camisa, sus pantalones rotos y lo descalzo de sus pies la hacían temblar.

Doblo una esquina y atravesó un kiosco, se tenía que apurar; a media acera su nariz le freno, a su lado se encontraba una puerta de cristal, la cual daba paso a un modesto restaurante, curiosa pego la carita al vidrio.

Adentro había unas diez personas, charlando y comiendo. Al final en la barra, se encontraba una joven pareja, charlando con dos "abuelos". Por sus expresiones parecía hablaban de algo importante. El "abuelo" se veía alguien agradable, como un Santa Claus pero con cabello rojo y poco canoso, con una panza prominente y una mirada seria. El hombre negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba. A su lado una abuelita, con una mirada preocupada, se entretenía llamando por teléfono, para después negar con la cabeza y volver a llamar.

Frente a ellos se encontraban dos chicos, la niña dedujo que eran sus hijos. Un pelirrojo y una chica de cabello verde. La chica negó con la cabeza, se alzó de hombros y suspiro, para después abrazarse más a su hermano, que rodeo su cintura con el brazo…tal vez no eran hermanos.

Sonrió ante la escena, parecían una familia feliz. Un sentimiento de tristeza se formó en su pecho, se abrazó y comenzó a andar, comenzaba a hacer frio. No dio ni tres pazos cuando escucho el graznido de un ave. Al levantas la vista se topó con el hermoso pájaro blanco.

Este se encontraba descansando en un enorme cartel neón, Taller, se podía leer bajo sus patas.

-¡hola!

La chiquilla se echó a correr directo al animal, saludándole con su manita. El ave solo giro la cabeza y señaló la entrada del taller, para después emprender el vuelo.

-espera, no te vallas.

Camicazi observo como el ave se perdía en las sombras de la noche, era una lástima, le habría gustado acariciarla. Miro al interior del local, había luz. Feliz entró dando saltitos, tal vez podría vender algo antes de regresar.

******…*******….******

De acuerdo, era el momento de regresar y enfrentar a Hiccup. Era consciente de que su reacción fue impulsiva y tonta, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse. En ocasiones se maldecía por ser tan atrabancado.

Dejo la cerveza y apago el televisor, entre más rápido atendiera el asunto mejor. Al girar…casi se infarta.

-¡hola! ¿Quieres dulces?

El pobre moreno llevo sus manos al pecho, intentando calmar su asustado corazón. Es la última vez que ve una película de terror cuando esta despechado. Ya más calmado dirigió la mirada a la niña frente a él, esta le miraba sonriente, extendiendo su canasta con dulces. Toothless le miro unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-la puerta estaba abierta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vendo dulces…. ¿quieres?

-….o.O…

-….^^…

-ah, no debes entrar en lugares ajenos

-¿Por qué?

-está mal y es peligroso

-¿Por qué?

-es invasión de propiedad

-¿Qué es propiedad?... ¿Qué es invasión?

-pues son…sabes que olvídalo, solo no vuelvas a entrar así.

-no…ahora cómprame dulces.

-mmm…está bien, dame uno.

Pero ese uno se convirtió en 20. La vendedora era muy hábil, no dejaba de recomendarle dulces. Toothless no sabía ni porque compro tantos, si ni siquiera le gustaban los dulces, bueno Hookfang mañana se daría un festín.

-bueno, ya voy a cerrar así que afuera.

-¡Sí!

El moreno se sorprendió al no ver a ningún adulto, ¿con quién fue esa niña?

-oye… ¿y tus padres?

-no tengo

-no tienes, ¿Quién cuida de ti?

El moreno se espantó al oír esa respuesta, sabía de sobra lo difícil que era vivir en la calle para un niño, pero para una niña más.

-con mis tíos, ellos me cuidan…creo

-y ¿Dónde están?

-en casa, ya tengo que irme es tarde y se enfadaran si no regreso.

Camicazi le dio un fuerte abrazo a sus piernas y se echó a correr, perdiéndose en la obscuridad. El moreno veía preocupado la calle, ¿Cómo se les ocurre mandar a una niña sola a trabajar? Le habría gustado acompañarle, pero ya era tarde y él tenía asuntos que resolver.

******….*******….*******…..

La modesta casita donde Cami vivía, eran dos cuartuchos de lámina, cerca de las vías del tren y un deshuesadero, rodeada por viviendas iguales.

La luz en su casa se encontraba prendida, sus tíos ya le esperaban.

-estas seguro, ¿esa será la cantidad?

-sí, ya lo acordamos

-¡Excelente! sabía que esa mocosa nos seria de utilidad algún día.

Los ojos azules veían asustados a sus tíos. Una pareja madura, de aspecto rudo y carácter tosco.

-Oh, Camicazi, tesoro ya regresaste, que bueno

La chiquilla se asustó al recibir la caricia en su cabeza, era un tacto frio, duro, todo lo contrario a la caricia que el chico del parque le regalo.

-adivina que preciosa, hoy vendrá un señor a verte, tienes que ser muy amable con él y obedecerle en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

Asistió temblorosa, la amenaza final le asusto, estaba consciente de que si no obedecía a sus tíos estos le pegarían. Fue llevada a un diminuto baño, en el cual su tía le aseo con agua tibia, para después vestirle con ropa limpia. Una camiseta que le quedaba larga y unos pequeños shorts rosas.

A media noche llego un señor muy extraño, vestido de negro, alto y robusto. El hombre comenzó a hablar con sus tíos, los cuales asentían felices y le señalaban; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto la mirada del señor se posó en su persona, el hombre le escaneaba de arriba abajo, mientras su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa lujuriosa.

*****…..******…******…*****

Toothless se quedó parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento, con la llave en las manos, temeroso de entrar.

Esa tarde regreso feliz de la vida…con una gran sorpresa, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Hiccup, después de todo le informo que iría a la escuela. Pero sus ansias eran tales que decidió ir a buscarlo.

En la facultad, algunos de sus compañeros le informaron que el chico se marchó temprano, ya que no tenían la última clase, otro le menciono la biblioteca, por lo que no dudo en ir ahí.

En cuanto ingreso sus ojos buscaron rápidamente al pecoso, como si contara con un rastreador incrustado, su radar no tardo en encontrarle. Sintió su sangre hervir al ver como Hiccup era jalado y conducido a un pasillo por un sujeto que él no conocía. Furioso se encamino al pasillo, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a jalar a su novio?

Pero su ira aumento al llegar y ver a Hiccup…su Hiccup, besándose con ese imbécil, los celos y la ira no tardaron en apoderarse de su persona y de su boca broto el nombre de su amor…el cual inmediatamente se separó…aterrado.

Una gran cantidad de libros salieron gravemente heridos durante el conflicto, siendo arrojados sin ninguna delicadeza, algunos estantes cayeron y…bueno, fue un caos.

Hiccup logro separarlos con la ayuda de algunas personas, al final arrastro a Toothless a la salida de la biblioteca, temeroso de que la policía apareciera. Una vez afuera intento explicar lo ocurrido, pero Toothless no lo dejo y se echó a andar, el chico no desistió y le siguió, por desgracia no logro nada bueno.

-por favor escúchame, no es lo que crees.

-a no, pues lo que parece es que me pones el cuerno con ese idiota

-no es verdad, yo jamás te haría eso

-si claro, ahora me vas a decir que él te beso no.

-pero Toothless así fue

-¡carajo Hiccup! no nací ayer, mejor dime ¿desde cuándo me engañas?

-¡¿Qué?!

-vamos dime, desde cuando te andas besuqueando con cualquier idiota, claro, si es que solo haces eso.

Hiccup le miro enfadado, prácticamente le estaba diciendo zorra

-por lo que veo aprovechas muy bien mis viajes, almenos espero tuvieras la decencia de respetar nuestra casa.

La cara del menor se tornó roja…pero de ira, esto se salió de control, todo por un estúpido beso que no deseaba ni disfruto. Una fuerte bofetada le cerro el hocico a….perdón boca, si boca, a Toothless.

-¡estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así? óyeme bien, ¡yo jamás te he engañado!...y no me importa si me quieres creer o no.

Molesto se echó a correr, cargando su pesada mochila. Toothless le vio alejarse, una parte quería correr y disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero otra, su orgullo, lo negó, él no tenía por qué disculparse, Hiccup fue el que erro no él. Desganado se dirigió a su trabajo, necesitaba con que desquitarse.

*******…*******….******…

Tomo un respiro e ingreso a su casa, buscando a su compañero. Por un momento temió no encontrarlo, ya que no había rastros de él en la sala, cocina ni estudio; temeroso llego a su habitación y abrió la puerta despacio.

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en la cama, con el cabello mojado y abrazando sus piernas, parece había tomado un baño.

Nervioso se sentó a su lado, reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo, por lo que comenzó a apretar sus manos.

-Hiccup yo…lo siento, lamento lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, perdona…yo…

-duele…sabes, duele mucho que creas eso de mí. El menor no le miraba, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha- duele saber qué crees que soy una maldita zorra, que espera a que te marches para irse a revolcar con otro.

-perdóname Hiccup, no quise decir eso, sabes que soy muy impulsivo y no pienso las cosas cuando estoy enfadado.

Sin perder tiempo abrazo a su niño, por un momento llego a temer que Hiccup se alejara, pero no fue así. El castaño se dejó tocar y no tardo en corresponder, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de su amante.

-yo jamás te engañaría Toothless, tu eres la persona más importante para mi…y lo sabes.

-perdón Hiccup, los celos me cegaron, yo no quise decir eso pero….entonces explícame, ¿Qué es lo que vi?

-¿me escucharas? ¿En esta ocasión me vas a escuchar?

El moreno asintió separándose un poco. Hiccup tomo un respiro antes de comenzar a hablar, se sentó a horcadas en las piernas de su novio, mirándole a la cara, deseaba que Toothless le viera a los ojos, para que leyera la verdad en ellos.

-¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te hable de mi…decepción amorosa?

Toothless bufo molesto, claro que lo recordaba…y no le agradaba, en primera porque habría deseado ser el primer amor de Hiccup y, en segunda, por el sufrimiento que este ocasiono en su pecoso, en varias ocasiones deseo tener al idiota ese enfrente para darle una lección por lastimar a su pequeño, ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimar a alguien tan inocente y tierno como Hiccup?

-bueno, el sujeto de la biblioteca era…Dagur…mi primer…amor….

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del ojiverde, el semblante de Toothless asustaba, solo suplicaba que su pareja le dejara explicarle en esta ocasión…y que no saliera en busca de Dagur para rematarlo, por que miren que el castaño dientón fue el que termino peor.

******…******…..*****…..

Las caricias pueden ser un bálsamo para el alma, ese tacto suave y cálido que te hace sentir único y especial, es la mejor medicina, sobre todo si la recibes de una persona importante para ti, porque sabes que esa muestra de afecto es hecha con amor…pero…cuando es recibida por alguien desconocido, cuando alguien te toca sin tu consentimiento…se siente asco y…miedo.

Camicazi estaba aterrada, todo su cuerpo se erizo al sentir esa tosca mano en sus doradas hebras, un escalofrió la recorrió, ese tacto era áspero, frio, se sentía como algo viscoso y desagradable, todo lo contrario a la caricia que el castaño le había regalado esa tarde. sus ojitos comenzaron a lagrimar, desesperada busco la protección de sus tíos…pero.

La pareja sonreía de forma malévola, mirando con lujuria el dinero que tenían en la mesa.

-¡no!

La gorda mano comenzó a jalarla, la pequeña se retorcía e intentaba zafarse.

-¡hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Lo harás aquí!, reclamo el varón

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste, el negocio se hace aquí

-esta casa parece un chiquero, la llevare a ala mía…te la devolveré mañana

-no somos idiotas, se quejó la mujer, - si deseas a nuestra niña la tendrás, pero será aquí…podrías no regresarla, hablo burlona la dama, mostrando una sonrisa vulgar.

-por el dinero que les di…debería quedármela.

-cariño, tu solo pagaste para estrenarla, su valor disminuirá después de esto, deberías sentirte afortunado. Pero no eres el único cliente, si quieres cogértela lo harás aquí y punto.

Camicazi no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Por un momento, cuando su tío les detuvo, llego a creer que la protegerían pero se equivocó.

-tsk, está bien… ¿Dónde?

-el cuarto de atrás, hay una cama con sabanas limpias, todo listo para una buena follada.

-¿y ustedes?

-descuida, les daremos privacidad, saldremos a tomar aire y alejar a los vecinos curiosos, ya sabes por si los gritos llaman la atención, ah, por cierto, intenta no lastimarla tanto, quieres.

El terror crecía a cada momento, las sonrisas de esos adultos le asustaban, desesperada comenzó a forcejear, incrustando sus pequeñas uñas en la gorda mano.

-Hey quieta

-Camicazi basta.

-¡No! ¡No!

Como último recurso no dudo en morder al hombre, el cual chillo adolorido. en cuanto se vio libre corrió a la puerta, aterrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La noche era fría y las vías se encontraban vacías; la luna bañaba con su blanca luz la tierra, iluminando los bloques de madera y el pasto de ese lúgubre lugar.

Le costaba mucho trabajo caminar, no estaba acostumbrada a los zapatos y los que su tía le puso le apretaban, podía escuchar las pisadas de sus tíos y ese hombre, estaban por alcanzarla. Un graznido llamo su atención, al frente se encontraba esa extraña ave.

El animal le miro melancólica, dio un silbido y comenzó a volar, señalando el camino. La niña no dudo en seguirle, salió de las vías y se internó en la espesa maleza, ubicada a un costado de las vías del tren. Al final se topó con una cerca de malla, intento subirle, pero sus fuerzas eran mínimas.

-¡Camicazi!

Las siluetas de sus perseguidores aparecieron metro arriba, los iris azules se contrajeron ante la imagen, para su pequeña y tierna mente parecían demonios de cuentos de hadas acechándole…y no estaba tan ajena a la realidad.

Por suerte para la pequeña rubia su guía conocía un atajo, el ave comenzó a graznar captando su atención. Había un diminuto agujero a un costado de la cerca, un agujero por el cual apena si cabria un cachorrito, pero Camicazi era muy pequeña para su edad, por lo que era una salida justo a su medida.

Se arrastró por el suelo, rasando sus rodillas y palmas, pero eso no le importo, en cuanto salió al otro lado se echó a correr, perdiéndose en la noche, dejando tras de sí a tres furiosos ogros que se culpaban unos a otros, insultándose y gruñendo cual animales.

*******…*****…..*******…

Y como bien dije antes, No todo contacto físico es desagradable. Este tipo de ritual es indispensable en las parejas, con ella se demuestran el deseo, la pasión, la aceptación y el amor que se tienen.

Toothless no lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido, solo el haberse ido de la lengua con Hiccup, porque lo demás, debió de pegarle más duro a ese idiota, pero ya se lo encontraría en otra ocasión.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de ligeros gemidos, el calor aumento y los vidrios empezaron a empañarse poco a poco.

Como si se tratara de una frágil porcelana, Toothless retiraba con sumo cuidado la playera de su amante, temeroso de dañar esa blanca piel, piel que se erizaba bajo su tacto. Hipo se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, compartiendo un dulce beso, el chico se separó un poco para que la prenda fuera retirada.

Despacio dirigió sus labios al cuello del menor, mientras sus manos rodeaban la estrecha cintura, subían y bajaban, tocando tenuemente esos redondos y carnosos glúteos.

Hiccup disfrutaba las caricias, ladeo un poco su cuello y encorvo la espalda, de forma que Toothless ganase más acceso a su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos y mordió su labio interno, una ligera punzada se apodero de su clavícula, Toothless mordía levemente su cuerpo.

-ah, Tooth.

Ligeros calambres recorrieron su espalda, uno de sus pezones fue capturado por esa traviesa boca, la lengua se deleitaba delineando la areola, mientras los dientes apretaban el sonrojado botón, jalando débilmente. Ansioso comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitando a su amado para que le poseyera. Las fuertes manos no tardaron en reaccionar, apretaron con fuerza los glúteos y pegaron más los cuerpos, rozando sus pelvis.

Hiccup soltó un ligero gemido, debido a lo brusco del movimiento, pero esto no le desagrado, al contrario, comenzó a mover con fuerza su cuerpo, rozando con total descaro sus partes en el abdomen de su amante. Ambos miembros no tardaron en despertar, gritando por atención.

Con un giro Toothless acostó a Hiccup y se posiciono arriba de él, empezó a besarlo de forma salvaje, mientras sus manos buscaban desesperadas deshacerse del pantalón.

Hipo no se quedaba atrás, estaba tan ansioso como su compañero. Fueron tres semanas en las cuales estuvo solo en esa casa, tres semanas sin escuchar las charlas de su pareja, sus comentarios bobos, sus cálidas sonrisas, tres semanas sin verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos tóxicos que le miraban con amor y le transmitían confianza, que lo hacían sentir seguro y protegido. Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron el chico comprendió que no podía pertenecerle a nadie más, que no solo le había entregado a Toothless su cuerpo, también le entrego su corazón, sus pensamientos, su alma…y deseaba demostrárselo.

Ayudo en el proceso de su desnudes, levantando las caderas y saco el resto de su ropa, esto sorprendió un poco al moreno, ya que Hiccup era un poco tímido cuando intimaban, cosa que lo volvía loco. Estaba por atacar a su presa cuando algo sucedió, en un giro inesperado Hiccup invirtió los papeles y se posiciono arriba de él.

-déjame jugar un poco sí.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina al sentir la traviesa lengua de su pequeño. Hiccup levanto su camisa y comenzó a besar su abdomen, lamiendo detalladamente cada musculo; sus manos levantaban la prenda, revelando el trabajado torso de su novio. Al llegar a los pezones le correspondió con el mismo tratamiento que él recibió, despacio se sentó en la pelvis de su amante y comenzó a moverse, excitándolo, sin dejar de chupar.

La ropa le molestaba, sus pantalones le asfixiaban, su estómago parecía arder, lo mismo que su entrepierna. ¡Ah! soltó un gemido, a la par que se dedicaba a acariciar las piernas de su pareja, quería más, deseaba poseerlo ya, pero en esta ocasión dejaría que Hiccup marcara el ritmo.

El pequeño sonrió satisfecho al ver a su pareja a su merced. Con una sonrisa pícara se alejó del pecho y dirigió toda su atención a las caderas. Ahí un enorme bulto rogaba por sus caricias. Con picardía desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre con los dientes, ocasionando un estremecimiento en su macho, acaricio sobre el bóxer y dio un ligero beso a la tela.

-mmm, Hiccup

-paciencia amor.

Las prendas descendieron hasta los muslos. Hiccup comenzó a lamer los testículos mientras sus manos recorrían la longitud y grosor de ese miembro. Estaba caliente, hinchado y sudoroso, el chico se mordió los labios antes de ingresar la punta en su boca, comenzó a lamer de forma sensual sin dejar de estimulas las esferas.

Toothless gruño satisfecho cuando el pequeño comenzó a mamar, eran succiones tranquilas, lentas y tiernas; sus ojos veían excitado como el cabello cobrizo se movía, subiendo y bajando, sus oídos se deleitaban al escuchar las succiones y lamidas provenientes de la boca de Hiccup. Pero Toothless siempre fue una bestia (en buen sentido) con lo referente al sexo, siempre deseaba más y no era de los que les gustara esperar, si le gustaba recibir, pero en especial le fascinaba dar.

-mmm…Hiccup, yo también quiero probarte, anda bebe déjame jugar.

Tan complaciente, como siempre, Hiccup obedeció, saco el enorme falo de su boca y gateo hasta su amante, regalándole un cálido beso, se giró y le dio a Toothless una perfecta visión de su trasero. Estaba tan excitado como él, con su miembro en alto, listo para recibir atención.

Toothless se relamió los labios gustosos, su boca y manos no tardaron en actuar, llevo el falo a su boca y comenzó a succionar, mientras sus inquietas manos se dirigían al trasero del menor, específicamente a su entrada.

-¡ah!

Hipo dejo su placida tarea al sentir como un dedo se introducía en su ser. Intento protestar, pero su pareja le ignoro olímpicamente. Con una ligera molestia (ya que ha pasado algún tiempo desde su última vez) continúo con su labor.

A este intruso no tardo en seguirle un amigo, adentrándose en esas cálidas y estrechas paredes de carne, abriendo paso, empujando y dilatando, preparándoles para la entrada de algo mayor.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del éxtasis, intento seguir mamando con la misma velocidad, pero le era imposible, Toothless le embestía de forma tan placentera y le succionaba con tanta energía que le hacía perder la concentración. El chico quedo en cuatro, con su amado debajo de él, con el miembro de este cerca de su cara, aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas mientras gemía excitado.

-que sucede amor, tan rápido te cansaste.

-tra…tramposo, yo llevaba el control, ahhh.

-lo siento cariño, el que se atonta pierde, es tu culpa por hacer lo que te pedí.

Hiccup suspiro frustrado, era verdad, era su culpa, para que le obedeció, ya sabía lo pervertido que era y cuanto disfrutaba llevando la batuta.

-¡ahhhh!

El chico no lo resistió más y termino en la boca de su amante, algo que hubiese deseado le sucediera a Toothless, pero el moreno tenia mayor resistencia y sabia controlarse.

-mmm, bebe sabes delicioso, -se mofo relamiendo su boca, -pero es momento de pasar al platillo principal.

De golpe giro a Hiccup y lo coloco debajo de él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le penetro de una sola estocada. El menor grito excitado por la acción, aun no se recuperaba del todo de su orgasmo, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar, rápidamente rodeo las caderas de su amante con las piernas aumentando el contacto.

El vaivén era cada vez más intenso, la habitación no tardo en llenarse de sonoros gemidos y los rechinidos de la cama. Toothless arremetía cada vez más salvaje, el moreno estaba por terminar, por lo que sujeto con mayor fuerza la cadera de su novio.

Hiccup se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, arqueo su cuerpo cuando ese cálido liquido comenzó a inundarle, acompañado de una fuerte mordida en su clavícula. El chico sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba esa parte salvaje de su novio, el moreno no dudaba en dejar claras marcas de propiedad en su piel al copular, marcas que en ocasiones le obligaban a usar ropa muy abrigadora, ya que estaba seguro de que moriría de vergüenza si alguien las veía o…peor aún, si su padre las llegaba a ver podría jurar que se quedaba sin novio en ese momento.

Satisfecho, Toothless se tumbó a un costado y le giro para que se acomodara en su pecho, se entretuvo acariciando su espalda mientras normalizaba su respiración.

-me encanta cuando me recibes así

-pervertido…a mí también me gusta, pero no me agrada que te ausentes tanto tiempo.

-pues no lo haría si tu no me recomendara con todos tus profesores, mira que este último me hizo reparar una carcacha, me tarde porque no encontraba las partes necesarias.

-je, ya amor, es tu culpa por ser tan buen mecánico.

-por supuesto-exclamo orgulloso, pero su semblante no tardo en cambiar por uno más serio- sabes, estaba pensando que, en vista de que otros desean aprovecharse de mi ausencia- refunfuño molesto.

Hiccup suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza, nunca lo olvidaría. Se acercó a besar a su novio y se colocó de tal manera que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

-no digas tonterías, sabes que nunca te voy a traicionar, soy totalmente tuyo y tú eres completamente mío y nadie cambiara eso.

-lo se cariño, sé que me eres fiel. Pero aun así, creo que es mejor formalizar más nuestra relación, solo para estar seguro de que nadie te apartara de mi lado.

El pecoso parpadeo confundido, ¿formalizarla más?, pero si ya Vivian juntos.

-entonces, ¿Qué dices? aceptas ser mi esposo, pertenecerme solo a mí de por vida.

El carmín no tardo en apoderarse de sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos brillaban ilusionados, feliz, se arrojó a los brazos de su, ahora, prometido y comenzó a llenarle la cara con besos.

*******…..*******…..********….

Su pancita ya rugía, el frio calaba sus huesos, estaba por amanecer y el roció matutino empapaba su ropa. Corrió toda la noche, adentrándose en calles desconocidas, siguiendo a esa hermosa ave. Tenía miedo, miedo a que sus perseguidores la capturara, por lo que obligo a su cuerpo a correr, pero su cuerpo aún era muy pequeño y débil, el cansancio comenzó a ser mella en su ser.

Se adentró en un callejón, la parte trasera de unos edificios. Sus pies la arrastraron hasta los contenedores de basura, donde se desplomo. El piso estaba frio y la obscuridad se retiraba poco a poco, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue al ave descender y mirarla con temor.

******….*******…******…..

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, bañando sus parpados, molesto se giró y acurruco más al cuerpo que le abrazaba, ocultando su cara en el pecho de este.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-mmmm

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-mm, no

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-cinco minutos más mmm.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Enfadado abrió los ojos, ¿Quién carajos viene a tocar la ventana tan temprano? que no se dan cuenta que estaba cansado después de una noche tan activa, ¿Cómo se les ocurre golpear el vidrio tan tempra…? Los ojos del chico se abrieron asustados… ¡si vivía en un octavo piso!

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a una…cigüeña, en la marquesina de la ventana. El ave picaba desesperada el cristal, clamando por su atención. Hipo dudo unos segundos pero se levantó, se colocó la camisa de su novio y se acercó a la ventana.

-ho… ¿hola?, saludo corriendo el cristal.

La cigüeña grazno y levanto el vuelo, pero no se alejó, comenzó a señalar el piso. Hipo miro confundido al animal, suspiro resignado y se asomó. No había nada fuera de lugar, las lámparas comenzaban a apagarse, la calle solitaria, los contenedores de basura, una niña tendida en el piso.

Los ojos del chico casi se salen de la impresión, asustado se giró y comenzó a vestirse, mientras intentaba despertar a su pareja.

-Toothless párate, rápido.

-mmm….no

-Toothless levántate

-aghhhh…..no, el Moreno se acurruco más en la cama, intentando poner oídos sordos a los gritos de su novio.

-¡Maldición Toothless, párate es urgente!

Desesperado comenzó a zangolotearlo con fuerza. El moreno se sentó, refunfuñando y acomodándose el cabello, medio adormecido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-ay una niña haya abajo.

-¿eh?

-me lo dijo la cigüeña, rápido tenemos que ir por ella.

-¿Qué?

El moreno vio salir corriendo a su pareja…. ¿cigüeña?... ¿niña?... aun adormecido no dudo en hablar.

-amor apenas lo hicimos anoche, se esperan nueve meses sabes…. ¡y tú eres hombre!, ¡no puedes tener hijos!… ¡Hiccup!

¡Graghh!

El graznido de un ave capto su atención, el ave le miro fijo antes de descender, dejando a un confundido joven…. ¿entonces no era broma?

******…******….

Hiccup corrió desesperado a la parte trasera, al salir se dirigió a la pequeña, enorme fue su sorpresa al reconocer a la niña con la que el día anterior jugo.

-pequeña, oye chiquita despierta.

El joven intentaba reanimarla si éxito, la niña estaba empapada y ardía en temperatura.

-¡Hiccup!

Toothless no tardó en llegar, por fortuna el moreno se vestía con mayor rapidez que su pareja.

-¿Qué paso?

-no sé, la encontré en el suelo…está ardiendo, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

-mmmm, oye, se me hace conocida, creo que la he visto antes, Toothless la miraba atento.

-no hay tiempo, Hiccup le quito la chamarra a su amante y arropo a la pequeña, -andando, tenemos que ir al hospital.

El chico se echó a correr con la pequeña en brazos, seguido de un confundido moreno.

En el hospital, inmediatamente internaron a la rubia y la trasladaron a urgencias, ya que presentaba un cuadro de hipotermia. Sus familiares se espantaron al descubrir donde estaban. Se quedaron preocupados por lo ocurrido el día anterior, por lo que no tardaron en llamarles a su celular. Cuando llegaron Stoick casi estrangula al pobre moreno, ya que pensó que posiblemente le hizo algo a su hijo y por eso estaba ahí. Pero no tardo en desechar estas teorías, en primera porque sabía que Toothless adoraba a su retoño y jamás le haría daño y, en segunda, porque era imposible que Hiccup estuviese herido y se encontrara colgado de su brazo intentando salvar al moreno.

****…..*****….

Cuando Camicazi despertó se asustó mucho al encontrarse en esa enorme habitación blanca y con extrañas mangueras conectadas en sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar e intento quitárselas, la enfermera intento tranquilizarla sin éxito, por fortuna, gracias al escándalo, Hiccup y Toothless no tardaron en entrar. Los chicos se quedaron ahí, pendientes de la pequeña. En cuanto Camicazi les reconoció se tranquilizó un poco y permitió que terminaran de atenderla.

Los chicos le preguntaron el porqué de su situación, a lo que la chiquilla solo atinó a decir que sus tíos no la querían y la iban a vender a un señor para que follara con ella, la chiquilla no entendía que era eso de follar pero podía jurar que era algo malo y doloroso. Gracias a esta información, no tardaron en enviar a la policía por esas "blancas palomas". Eso después de que Bertha lograra controlarlos, porque todos los varones (incluidos Stoick y Hookfang que llegaron para ver cómo estaba la niña) querían ir a…charlar con ellos. La mujer logro persuadirlos, era mejor dejar eso en manos de la justicia, no quería que se llevaran a sus hombres a la cárcel por homicidio calificado.

Camicazi pasó una semana en el hospital, los chicos acudían todos los días a verla, a pesar de que una trabajadora social ya llevaba el caso. La pequeña fue trasladad al área de pediatría, algo que le agrado ya que conoció a muchos niños con los cuales podía jugar y, también le daba gelatina. El ultimo día la chiquilla estaba muy emocionada por un gran descubrimiento que realizo, ese día la enfermera les conto la historia sobre una ave que entregaba a los bebes con sus padre, la chiquilla no tardo en reconocer a tan enigmático animal y no tardo en formular una teoría en su tierna cabecita.

Cuando Hiccup apareció, a la hora de vistas, no dudo en correr a sus brazos y colgarse de su cuello.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! ¡Adivina que! ¡Adivina que!

-hola Cami, te ves mejor, dime que quieres que adivine.

-la cibueña se equivocó, afirmo orgullosa.

-¿cibueña?

-sí, el pájaro que trae a los bebes

-ah, una cigüeña

-si ese, ella se equivocó conmigo, no tenía que dejarme con mis tíos. Hiccup no dudó en afirmar, molesto, esos sujetos no se merecían a ningún niño, - ella tenía que dejarme contigo y con Toothless, ¡Ustedes son mis papas! -grito emocionada.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron cual huevo, mirando sorprendidos a la chiquilla, intentaba hablar pero las palabras no brotaban, se había quedado en shock.

-que ave tan tonta verdad, se equivocó al traerme, refunfuño cruzando sus bracitos e inflando las mejillas- la perdono porque después bajo para traerme con ustedes…pero se tardó.

Cuando Toothless entro, ya que primero paso al baño, el grito de Papá no se hizo esperar, esto desconcertó un poco al moreno, pero no por ello dudo en abrazar a la chiquilla. Hiccup no tardo en contarle la…brillante idea que rondaba en esa cabecita.

Bueno, aunque si tomaban en cuanta lo dicho por la chiquilla y, el hecho de que el ave apareciera de forma misteriosa y los guiara hasta la niña, pues…parecía lógico.

Cuando la trabajadora social apareció para llevar a Camicazi a un orfanato se armó todo un show. La niña se aferró, llorando, a mami Hiccup y se negó a irse, argumentando que la cibueña ya le había llevado al lugar correcto y que ahora ellos eran sus papas. No está por demás decir que el llanto de la menor conmovió a los jóvenes, en especial a "mamá" que se negaba a entregarla. Fu necesaria la intervención de la policía para separarlos.

Camicazi miro horrorizada el orfanato, si bien había niños con los cuales jugar, algo en su interior le decía que ese tampoco era su hogar. Por fortuna no tuvo que pasar la noche ahí, antes de que le mandaran a dormir…sus padres fueron por ella.

Si ya decía Toothless que eso de andar arreglando autos para los profesores de la universidad, a un bajo costo, tendría que rendirle frutos algún día, en especial cuando socializas con varios abogados…y uno que otro juez. Moviendo sus influencias, que si tenía, logro sacar a su hija de ese lugar y llevarla a casa, donde su nueva familia la esperaba. Ahora solo tenían que arreglar unos ligeros detalles, como una boda exprés y papeles de adopción, pero eso no les molestaba, no dejarían ir a ese pequeño milagrito que el ave, tan caritativamente, les obsequio. Algo en su interior les decían que tenían que cuidarla y no les molestaba hacerlo, habían desarrollado un rápido cariño por esa chiquilla en menos de una semana, pero es que la niña se daba a querer.

******….*******…******

**Epilogo**.

Unos hermosos ojos turquesa miraban enternecidos la escena. Una pequeña rubia caminaba junto a sus abuelos, la niña se balanceaba en las manos de ambos cual columpio, a su espalda venían sus padres y sus tíos platicando. Sonriente, levanto el vuelo.

La figura se perdió entre las nubes, conforme ascendía iba cambiando.

Cuando vio el sufrimiento y maltrato de su hermano con su pequeña no logro resistir, por lo que suplico una oportunidad para ayudarle y sacarla de ese lugar, tuvo suerte de que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, tardo un tiempo en encontrar una pareja perfecta, lo suficiente para darle amor y protección a su niña, pero al final lo logro.

Detuvo su andar al ver a una figura bajar hasta su altura, era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos bermellón. En su rostro vio su imagen reflejada meses atrás.

-no te rindas, tu pequeño te necesita, alentó a su colega.

Sus labios carmín mostraron una cálida sonrisa, transmitiéndole confianza a su compañera.

Sobre el cielo se podían apreciar dos hermosas cigüeñas, una que ascendía más allá de las nubes, mientras la otra descendía, buscando a un chiquillo de cabello negro y con grandes anteojos.

Fin.

*****…******…*****

**Y se acabó. **

**Espero que la historia te gustara…en especial el final.**

**La verdad se me ocurrió la idea de la cigüeña por una maldita cantidad de figuras de foamy que tuve que hacer… Dioses, ¡odio trabajar! en fin.**

**En mi loca imaginación creo que si las mamis contaran con otra oportunidad para cuidar de sus pequeños, harían lo que fuera, encontrarían la manera de bajar y dejarles con personas que las quieran y protejan…yo lo haría. Y para un niño la idea no resultaría descabellada, después de todo no les dicen siempre "te trajo la cigüeña", quien les afirma que no se equivocó de dirección al traerlos, eso de bajar y dejar niños todo el día es muy cansado, se tendría que equivocar un par de veces no.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Para mi estimada(o) Katse. Cariño perdón por el retraso, pero ya sabes "más vale tarde que nunca".**

**Intente hacerla lo más tierna posible…ojala no te decepcione.**

*******…..*****…*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

**Hielo**

_-pero te digo que es un maldito engreído._

_-no hables así, tu no lo conoces._

_-claro que no, nadie lo conoce, ¡ni siquiera tú! Ese mocoso es un antisocial…y la verdad da miedo. Tal vez se a un psicótico, ¡algún día llegara con una arma y nos asesinara a todos!_ (hablo con un tono drástico)

-_ah, ¡qué horror!_

_-sí, la verdad a mí también me da miedo._

_-a mí también_

_-deberíamos hablar con el jefe para que lo despida_

_-sí, es mejor prevenir,_

_-cierto, cierto._

Las voces inundaban todo el piso. Los empleados de la revista se habían reunido para charlar después del trabajo, la navidad estaba cerca y querían realizar un intercambio. Todo marchaba bien hasta que alguien toco el tema del chico hielo (como le decían), la mayoría le detestaba y otros le tenían un poco de miedo. Solo uno de sus compañeros le defendía.

_-dejen de decir estupideces, Hiccup no es nada de eso. Así que déjenlo en paz._

_-lo que sucede es que a ti te gusta, por eso siempre lo defiendes._

_-cierto, la verdad no sé qué le vez, ni siquiera es amable contigo._

_-cierto, pero ahí estas como caracol, baboso y arrastrado detrás de él._

Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. Pero era verdad, todos sabían del gusto del moreno por su compañero y en ocasiones se burlaban o compadecían, dependiendo el momento.

_-la verdad no sé cómo lo soportas, ese chico se cree caído del cielo, no nos considera dignos ni de un saludo de su parte._

_-cierto, es un maldito ególatra, se cree cagado por dios y piensa que nadie lo merece_.

Para ese punto un grupo de jóvenes se mofaba con algunos ademanes graciosos, contoneándose cual pavorreales, imitando a su ausente compañero.

_-ya basta, dejen de hablar así de él._

_-chicos ya, no exageren_

_-sí, ya paren_

Las féminas del lugar veían preocupadas a sus compañeros, no era buena idea hacer enfadar al moreno.

Para ese punto Toothless sentía como una vena palpitaba en su ojo y el fuego de su estómago comenzaba a incrementarse, pero no por gastritis, cerro su puño y se abalanzo contra su compañero…se lo advirtió.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

**Un par de estaciones atrás.**

La revista donde los jóvenes trabajaban, no era muy grande, recién iniciaba, contaba con poco personal, columnistas, reporteros, críticos, editores y solo dos fotógrafos. Un jovenzuelo de 78 años, que pasaba la mayor parte del día dormido y una borra…em, digo una muchacha recién graduada, por lo que su departamento visual no era muy bueno. Pero todo esto mejoro con la llegada de Hiccup.

El chico era joven, pero con un enorme talento, conseguía excelentes fotografías y mejoraba el trabajo de sus compañeros (los cuales se aprovechaban y le cargaban la mano). Era responsable, trabajador, no faltaba, aceptaba cualquier horario sin quejarse y nunca llegaba tarde…bueno el sueño de todo jefe.

Tal vez su único problema era su "adorable" carácter y personalidad. Vestido siempre con colores obscuros, de gorra y lentes negros. Nunca hablaba ni respondía a las preguntas (de sus compañeros claro está), si decía una palabra que no fuese un monosílabo era un milagro.

En principio sus compañeros creyeron que era mudo…o autista, pero descartaron la idea la verle hablando con su jefe (que, ante todo la papa, ni nodo que lo ignore), por lo que llegaron a la conclusión que era un maldito ególatra, que no los creía dignos ni pa' un saludo. Por lo que en poco tiempo fue repudiado y excluido por sus compañeros (excepto en el ámbito laboral, porque ahí tenían que tratarlo ahuevo).

Por otro lado tenemos a Toothless. El moreno era el reportero estrella de deporte (el único para ser honestos), era carismático, alegre, bromista, hiperactivo y por qué negarlo un playboy de revista, más de unos se morían por el (tanto hombres como mujeres) incluso corrían rumores de que había salido con casi todos en la oficina…incluido el jefe, pero eran eso solo rumores.

La primera vez que estos dos se conocieron…bueno, no resulto muy bien.

El moreno regresaba de una entrevista (para la cual se tuvo que ausentar por dos semanas), sus compañeros ya le habían mencionado en sus correos sobre el antipático chico nuevo, pero el decidió no creerlo, lo mejor sería conocerlo y sacar conclusiones propias.

-_Toothless me alegro de que regresaras_ (lo saludo el patrón sin despegar la vista del monitos de su computadora), él es Hiccup, el nuevo fotógrafo, dale lo que tomaste para que lo mejore y agregarlas al artículo.

_-si señor_ (respondió sonriente con un saludo militar), _hola mucho gusto Hiccup._

El más joven veía la mano extendida frente a él, murmuro un tenue "mucho gusto" y giro para salir de la oficina, dirigiéndose a su cubil.

¡Ah! pero no era mentira eso de que era un majadero, ahora entendía por qué varios de sus compañeros le querían partir la cara. El moreno le siguió con una venita en la frente, ese chico sería un problema. Pero el mal trago no termino ahí.

Hiccup prácticamente le arrebato la memoria de su cámara y comenzó a trabajar, ignorando por completo al moreno. El mayor decidió olvidar ese roce y se marchó a redactar su artículo, regreso un par de horas después, para recoger las fotos, pero estas aun no estaban. El chico se encontraba frente al monitor, refunfuñando por la mala calidad de estas, insultando de vez en cuando al fotógrafo. Esto no le agrado a Toothless, ¿pues qué carajos esperaba? ¡Él no era fotógrafo!, no sabía nada del arte visual y cosas así, hizo lo mejor que pudo ¡carajo! al final el chico le corrió de su oficina, asegurando que el entregaría su trabajo en la imprenta, Toothless aceptó a regañadientes, se marchó maldiciendo al menor.

Fueron varios los roses que ambos tuvieron, siempre por el trabajo, pese a ello jamás terminaron realmente peleados (ya saben físicamente). Pero por una extraña razón su jefe decidió que lo mejor sería mandar a Hiccup con su reportero estrella (si lo más importante en revistas y periódico son los deportes, el sexo y la violencia…desgraciadamente), de esta manera el trabajo estaría terminado y a tiempo.

Esto no le cayó en gracia a ninguno de los dos, en especial a Hiccup que prefería estar encerrado arreglando con la computadora los desastres de sus compañeros, pero ni hablar, órdenes son órdenes.

Su relación no mejoro mucho, la verdad se necesitaron de varios meses para que comenzara a cambiar, o mejor dicho, para que uno de ellos comenzara a cambiar.

*******…..*****…..*****…..**

Se encontraban en la casa de una clavadista, realizado una entrevista. La mujer regresaba al escenario tras varios meses de retiro (víctima de una lesión). Iniciaron con una sesión de fotos, ya que la mujer se relajaba así, Hiccup capto varias entradas perfectas, dignas de una medallista, cuando termino fue el turno de Toothless. Se encontraban en la piscina, sentados en una especie de sillón. El moreno realizaba su trabajo con profesionalismo, la mujer contestaba segura las preguntas y en ocasiones añadía comentarios personales (por voluntad claro está), charlaron cerca de dos horas sin ninguna interrupción, algo extraño ya que la mujer tenía un pequeño de cinco años muy hiperactivo.

-_eso sería todo, le agradezco la atención._

_-ni lo menciones cariño, sabes que es un placer charlar contigo._

_-gracias, para mi es todo un honor._

_-ja, pero que amable, dime, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?_

_-le agradezco, pero si no regreso pronto y redacto esta entrevista mi jefe me asesina._

_-que mal, sí que es un explotador._

_-verdad._

El ama de llaves se acercó con un poco de limonada, ya que el sol comenzaba a sofocar.

-gracias Carmen, por cierto ¿y mi hijo? ¿Dónde lo dejaste? no le he visto dese hace un rato.

_-¿no está con usted?,_ respondió preocupada la mujer, -_pensé que se encontraba con usted, por eso me entretuve haciendo la comida._

La mujer le miro asustada, comenzó a llamar a su hijo preocupada mientras se encaminaba al jardín trasero. Toothless no tardo en seguirla, busco con la mirada a su compañero pero no le encontró… ¿en qué momento se fue?

Unas risas llamaron su atención, el pequeño se encontraba al otro lado, jugando con Hiccup. El infante tenia puesta su gorra y lentes, sus manitas cargaban una cámara fotográfica que usaba para retratar todo a su alrededor, Hiccup caminaba detrás de él cuidando que no se fuese a caer con su preciada cámara.

_-cárgame_, exigió levantando sus manos.

El pecoso accedió, lo coloco en sus hombros y le dejo jugar, el chiquillo gritaba emocionado mientras apretaba el flash.

_-valla, parece que tu compañero aparte de fotógrafo es un excelente niñero, jamás vi a Ethan tan calmado, _la mujer suspiro y se acercó a su pequeño.

Toothless no dijo nada, el moreno veía sorprendido a su compañero, Hiccup sin lentes y gorra lucia diferente, más relajado y…alegre. Sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban ternura y la sonrisa en su rostro le daba un aire infantil y dulce. Todo lo opuesto a su cara de antipático.

_-muchas gracias por cuidarlo Hiccup._

_-de…de nada_.

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del moreno, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor…se veía adorable.

Los chicos se despidieron y regresaron al trabajo, aún tenían cosas que hacer. El camino fue silencioso, como siempre, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.

-_sabes, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, deberías de quitarte esas gafas negras y lucirlos más, la verdad no sé cómo diablos vez a través del lente con esos vidrios polarizados..._

Hiccup no dijo nada, solo se giró a la ventanilla, asegurándose que su compañero no viese el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Toothless sonrió satisfecho, tal parece que ese chico no era tan hielo como decían. La curiosidad lo invadió, ¿qué más ocultaba Hiccup tras esa mascara de poke?…tendría que averiguarlo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Su rutina era simple. Llegaba a las ocho, puntual, se dirigía a la pequeña cafetería, un café con tres de azúcar y un poco de leche, claro que solo entraba si no había nadie, de ahí a su cubil, donde trabajaba hasta el final del turno, salvo en las ocasiones que tenía que acompañar a un compañero para una entrevista y sus compañeros no se encontraban. Al terminar tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba a casa, para repetir su rutina al día siguiente.

Quien le viera no dudaría que el chico era un inadaptado, siempre solo, no hablaba con nadie, ni comía con nadie, la única relación con sus compañeros era la profesional. Para él la soledad era una agradable compañía y la única que aceptaba.

Pero Toothless creía que había algo más… y deseaba descubrirlo.

Paso días contemplando a su compañero, aprendiendo sus movimientos. Descubrió muchas cosas que lo dejaron sorprendido.

En primer lugar. ¡Hiccup si contestaba a los saludos!, de una forma extraña pero lo hacía, movía los labios tan lento, casi balbuceando, con la cabeza gacha y en voz extremadamente baja; al pasar junto a alguien siempre aceleraba el paso, pero no por desprecio, más bien parecía que les tenia…miedo; la razón por la que no entraba a la cafetería cuando había alguien era obvia, ese mugroso cuarto no pasaba de los tres por tres, era imposible para dos adultos moverse con libertad ahí, así que como prepararía su café tranquilo si había fila.

Pero lo que más capto su atención, fue lo apasionado que era con su trabajo. Pasaba horas observando una fotografía aprendiendo cada detalle de esta, al corregir siempre buscaba perfección, le gustaba que sus trabajos estuviesen llenos de luz y llenos de vida, pero sin exagerar, algo elegante, cosa que conseguía tras varias horas frente al monitor…con razón los lentes obscuros, de lo contrario ya se habrá jodido esas hermosas esmeraldas.

Cuando algo no le agradaba solía hacer una mueca muy infantil, pegando sus cejas e inflando tenuemente las mejillas; cuando estaba triste (la mayor parte del tiempo) mantenía la cabeza gacha y evitaba cualquier contacto, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Esto molesto a Toothless y lo hizo sentir culpable, era obvio que el chico se entristeciera en la oficina, si todos se la pasaban molestándole, él incluido…pero eso era lago que podía cambiar.

*******…..*****….*****….**.

Las esmeraldas veían desconfiadas la taza de café frente a ellas, sus cejas se alzaron, ocultas bajo la gorra y cabello.

-_ya hombre, no está envenenado o algo por el estilo. Te lo traje porque luego se acaba y tú te quedas sin tomar uno_ (era cierto, le pasaba muy seguido) _y con todo lo que tienes que corregir…lo necesitaras._

El moreno no dijo nada más, dejo el café en el escritorio y se marchó. Un olor dulce y acanelado inundo sus fosas nasales, el café estaba justo como a él le gustaba, esto lo descoloco un poco, ¿Cómo es que? pese a ello no se lo tomo, no quería enfermar por alguna broma o algo parecido, ya después él iría a prepararse uno.

Pasaron algunos días antes de que el chico se animara a probar un café hecho por Toothless y, casi un mes para que se bebiera toda la taza. Le sorprendió el cambio del moreno, era extraño, pero no le desagrado, un bullyng menos era una buena noticia.

*******…..*****…..*******

Los cambios en su relación se fueron dando poco a poco.

El moreno le llevaba todos los días el café, en ocasiones se quedaba platicando por algunos minutos, minutos que fueron creciendo. Toothless le contaba anécdotas de su trabajo, chistes o los chismes de la oficina, el moreno podía estar hablando y hablando sin perder su jovial sonrisa, mientras Hiccup se dedicaba a escuchar, sin aportar nada…o eso parecía.

Al principio Hiccup le mandaba señales de que su presencia le molestaba, ligeros gruñidos y muecas, pero Toothless siempre las ignoraba y continuaba con su labor (también era divertido molestarlo), pero cuando la historia atrapaba al menor este se dignaba a retirar la vista de la pantalla y la centraba en su amigo, prestándole su completa atención, era en estos momentos cuando Toothless mas se emocionaba, le encantaba tener la atención de esas esmeraldas fijos en su persona.

El día que recibió una sonrisa de parte del castaño casi se infarta.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, llego a saludar a su amigo (porque él lo consideraba así, Hiccup quien sabe) con su típico café.

-_Hiccup te lo perdiste, Belch acaba de reclamarle a su novia por una supuesta infidelidad con su gemelo y…._

Se sentó en el escritorio dejando a un costado el café. Hiccup se giró a verle, mientras toma su taza, Toothless habla y habla, el chico le escucha atento, aguantado la risa por las muecas que su amigo hace. Al terminar de narrar la historia Toothless se levanta y se dirige a la salida.

_-Toothless_

La suave y cálida voz de Hiccup le detiene, el chico se gira a verlo.

_-gracias por el café._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, podía jurar que su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se aceleró. Frente a él se encontraba Hiccup, sentado en su silla, mirándolo sin esas molestas gafas, con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió su cara arder, por lo que dio media vuelta y salió disparado para su cubículo. Dejando confundido a un ojiverde, ¿Qué fue eso?

Desde ese día la relación cambio…otra vez.

La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho provoco algo en el moreno, un deseo, el deseo de ver a su compañero feliz, el deseo de poseer todas y cada una de su sonrisas…y provocarlas.

Se esforzaba todos los días por provocar una curvatura en los labios del menor, le contaba chictes, le hacía bromas e incluso llego a hacerle cosquillas, su recompensa eran pequeñas líneas formadas en los rozados labio, torceduras que cambiaban el rostro impávido del joven…o un buen coscorrón acompañado por un regaño (la vez de las cosquillas), pero el moreno se sentía satisfecho valía la pena el golpe si con ello lograba obtener algún cambio en el ánimo del chico.

*******…..*****…..*******

Hora de conocer el otro lado de la moneda.

Cuando Hiccup llego a esa ciudad se fijó una meta. "Olvidar su Pasado".

No hablaría con nadie, ni se relacionaría salvo lo estrictamente profesional. La experiencia le mostro que en el trabajo ¡los sentimientos salen sobrando!

Con esta idea en mente disfrazo sus emociones, seguro de que, si se volvía frio, duro, nadie le lastimaría otra vez. Todo marcho bien por unos meses, sabía que sus compañeros se burlaban a su espalda…o de frente, pero eso no importaba, a palabras necias oídos sordos.

Pero todo cambio cuando acompaño a Toothless a esa tonta entrevista. Él ya había terminado con su labor, pero no podía marcharse, uno seria descortés con el cliente y dos…Toothless lo trajo en el auto. Por lo que opto hacerse a un lado y dejar a su compañero trabajar, admiraba el trabajo del moreno, era claro y objetivo, cero amarillismo…tal vez por esa razón decidió ayudarlo.

Observo cuando el pequeño, e hiperactivo, niño se acercaba a ellos, sabía que por su naturaleza curiosa el pequeño acabaría molestando a los adultos, por lo que prefirió entretenerlo, así se marcharían más rápido. Pasados cinco minutos ya se estaba dando de topes, el chiquillo no solo era parlanchín, también era un tentón, su equipo termino regado en todo el jardín, pero no se podía enojar con él, después de todo era un niño. Pasaron un buen rato jugando, le conto algunos chistes y le enseño como sacar fotografías. La alegría y curiosidad del pequeño por este tema le fascino, ya que le recordaba su infancia, cuando se emocionaba por descubrir el mundo tras la lente de una cámara; fue en este viaje de nostalgia cuando Toothless le encontró.

El halago y las felicitaciones de su compañero le afectaron un poco, pero no, no deseaba una relación más allá de lo profesional.

Para su desgracia parece que Toothless no pensó igual. Por alguna extraña razón el moreno se acercaba cada vez más, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por alejarlo, esto más bien parecía alentar a su compañero, que insistía e insistía.

En principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, una mala pasada debido a su carácter reservado. Pero no fue así, Toothless no se acercó con malas intenciones, jamás le obligo a responder a sus preguntas o simplemente responder, le dio el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a su persona…e….Hiccup… se acostumbró.

Las historias, en ocasiones tontas en ocasiones fascinantes, le atraparon, se acostumbró a escuchar su jovial y alegre voz, cargada con un tono grave y sensual; el que fuera detallista con él le fascinaba, gracias a su compañero nunca se quedaba sin café, el moreno le ayudaba a conseguir lo que necesitara del equipo y en algunas ocasiones le ayudaba (o almenos lo intentaba) con su trabajo; pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa, una sonrisa tan cálida y brillante que le recordaba el lado bueno de las cosas, una sonrisa que, suponía, se la dedicaba solo a él, eso le hacía sentir especial.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos buscaban la silueta del moreno, como una planta la sol; sentía un hueco en el estómago al oírle hablar; un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo si por una casualidad sus manos chocaban y el corazón se le detenía cada vez que el moreno le sonreía de forma cariñosa.

¡No!, esto no podía ocurrirle, ¡No de nuevo!

Hiccup era consiente de todos los síntomas que estaba viviendo, ya antes los tuvo, ya antes sufrió esa "enfermedad". Y no deseaba repetirlo. Fue un tonto al permitir que Toothless se acercara, tenía que levantar de nuevo el muro, rodearlo con púas y un foso…antes de que fuese tarde.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Toothless no entendía lo que ocurrió, se supone que ellos dos ya se llevaban bien ¿no? se supone que eran ¿amigos?... ¡Sí! ¡Lo eran! Hiccup le hablaba, le ponía atención a sus tontas historias y, en ocasiones, le narraba unas propias, aceptaba el café de su mano, le sonreía…entonces… ¿Por qué todo acabo?... sin explicación.

De un día para otro regresaron al principio, no, fue peor. Hiccup se encerró de nuevo en su muro de cristal, al llegar se encerraba con llave en su oficina y no salía, no importaba cuanto le llamara. Comenzó a llegar más temprano (incluso antes que el jefe) para así salir primero; si tenían que hacer un reportaje juntos se negaba a que lo llevara y se marchaba por su cuenta, hacia lo mismo de regreso.

Esto descontrolo al moreno y, por qué negarlo, le molesto, ¿acaso hizo algo mal? ¿Acaso le ofendió? Pero eso no se quedaría así, averiguaría lo que ocurría, sin importar el costo. Con esta mentalidad decidió encararlo; una tarde, tras terminar su trabajo, decidió seguir al castaño para que le explicara el porqué del alejamiento.

El pecoso caminaba con la vista gacha, chocando de vez en cuando con alguien. Fue un día pesado. Llego como de costumbre a la oficina, directo a su escritorio, cerrando la puerta tras él, preparándose mentalmente para cuando Toothless fuese a buscarlo. Se sentía fatal por no recibir a su amigo; extrañaba su voz, sus historias, su sonrisa, su cálida compañía…pero…no había marcha atrás.

Fue doloroso para él no escuchar el llamado en su puerta, espero hasta medio día, pero nada. Curioso salió a ver, ¿fue a una entrevista? ¿Sin él? Todo parecía normal, sus compañeros charlaban o trabajaban en sus cubículos. Despacio se encamino por el corredor, directo a la cafetería, tal vez estuviese ahí. El miedo le invadió por unos momentos, ¿Qué hacía buscándolo? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Acaso no deseaba alejarse de él? Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando unas risas llamaron su atención, esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

Toothless salía acompañado de una chica, una joven rubia que había ingresado la semana anterior al área de chismes, digo espectáculos. La joven le sonreía la moreno, coqueteando, jugaba con un mechón mientras se balanceaba en sus pies. Toothless le hablaba animadamente, sonriéndole.

Con un agujero en su estómago paso de largo, ingresando a la cafetería, preparo su bebida lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron, regreso con la mirada gacha, con un caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal. En cuanto cerró la puerta sus piernas le fallaron y termino sentado en el suelo, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y sus ojos ardían.

Pero…estaba bien ¿no? eso era lo que él quería, que Toothless se alejara de él…sin embargo, dolía, parece que no se alejó a tiempo y nuevamente termino herido… ¡no! se supone que no terminaría así, él no tendría que terminar herido por esta perdida, no tendría que sentirse culpable por lo que le dejo, por la manera en que lo rechazo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no logro deshacerse de los sentimientos a su compañero? ¿Acaso era imposible desprenderse de las emociones humanas sin importar cuanto lo intentara?...parece que Sí.

Hiccup estaba tan triste y metido en su pena, que no se percató que su compañero le seguía, no lo noto hasta llegar a su edificio.

_-¿aquí es donde vives?, mmm, bonito edificio, muy barroco._

El chico casi se desmalla de la impresión, Toothless se encontraba muy quitado de la pena mirando el edificio.

_-me gusta, parece un lugar muy tranquilo ¿lo es?_

_-¿q-q-que haces aquí_?

_-bueno_ (el chico comenzó a acercarse despacio), _no me hablas en la oficina, no te dignas a abrirme si te llamo_ (a cada paso Hiccup retrocedía), _te reúsas a ir conmigo si tenemos un trabajo y sabes que… ¡estoy harto de esto! ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué me evitas?_

El menor le miraba, entre asustado y avergonzado, tenía unas enormes ganas de correr, por desgracia Toothless le tenía acorralado, entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Su compañero le miraba fijo, con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza.

_-Hiccup… ¿Qué sucede?_

El tono dolido que broto de la garganta de su compañero le dolió, lo hizo sentir culpable; desvió los ojos, buscando evitar mirarlo, por desgracia Toothless no se lo permitió, acuno su rostro en las manos y lo obligo a verle, retirando sus gafas.

_-dime, ¿Por qué ya no me quieres cerca?_

_-…yo…_

_-¿te hice algo malo?_

_-…no…_

_-¿te trate mal?_

_-…n…no…_

_-¿entonces? ¿Por qué no me hablas?_

El cálido aliento del moreno rozo sus labios, ¿en qué momento se acercó tanto? Mordió sus labios nerviosos, perdido en los hipnóticos ojos verdes, su cara le ardía y sentía un hormigueo en su estómago.

-T_…Tho…thless…para…nos están…viendo…_ (Susurro en los labios del mayor)

_-no me importa, que miren._

El moreno se apodero de su boca, comenzó a besarlo de una forma tierna, delicada, temeroso de que Hiccup desapareciera de un momento a otro, busco transmitir en ese beso todos sus sentimientos, que Hiccup se diera cuenta de cuanto le había extrañado, de cuanto lo necesitaba.

Hiccup no entendía lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento cerró los ojos, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban y el estómago le daba un vuelco, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Era delicioso, el suave roce de sus labios, era una experiencia casi mística. Comenzó a responder de forma tímida, sujetando con fuerza la chamarra de su compañero.

Lo quería, de eso no tenía duda, le gustaba estar cerca de Toothless, le fascinaba que le sonriera, que hablara con él, que lo cuidara en los trabajos y siempre buscase complacerlo, que lo hiciera sentirse especial, protegido, único…como se sintió hace tiempo.

Una serie de imágenes, nada agradables, recorrió la mente del castaño. Esto ocasionó un fuerte dolor en su pecho… ¡No!... ¡no de nuevo!

Asustado alejo de golpe a su compañero, que le miraba confundido. Tenía que detener esto antes de terminar como la última vez.

_-aléjate de mí_. (Susurro)

_-¿Qué?_

_-vete…márchate, no quiero verte_ (hablo un poco más alto)

-_Hiccup_ (Toothless intento acercarse de nuevo, pero su compañero se lo impidió, viéndole enojado)

-_que no entiendes ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡Lárgate!_

El moreno le veía sorprendido, ¿Qué se fuera? de donde ¿de su casa? ¿De su vida? ¿Cómo es que le decía eso tras lo que acababa de suceder? Prácticamente le estaba cortando antes de empezar, acaso no entendía que le gustaba, que lo quería. La rabia se apodero de él. No, no lo dejaría así, tardo muchos días en reunir el valor para acercarse, tras meditar que es lo que pudo haber hecho para hacer enojar a su compañero, y no se rendiría así de fácil, no sin una buena explicación.

Sujeto a Hiccup delos brazos y lo estampo en la puerta, mirándolo enojado. Hiccup le veía sorprendido y asustado, Toothless no lo lastimaría ¿verdad?

_-¿Por qué? dame una buena razón. Si no te hice nada malo, si no estás enojado conmigo, entonces, ¿dime porque? ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? Si me diste la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida, de besarte, ahora porque me quieres sacar de ella, ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de estar contigo? de demostrarte que me gustas. ¡Dime, Hiccup!... ¡responde! a qué diablos estás jugando ¿eh?_

El menor cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, comenzó a forcejear intentando zafarse, pero Toothless era más fuerte que él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle? a exigirle una explicación y acusarlo de jugar cuando la culpa era de él. ¿Por qué no se mantuvo al margen como todos los demás? si lo hubiese hecho en ese momento se encontraría tumbado en su sofá leyendo un libro o viendo una película, pero no, se tenía que empecinar en ser su amigo, tuvo que arruinar su mundo, triste, pero estable.

_-¡Te odio!_ (escupió enojado y con los ojos acuosos), ¡_Te detesto! Tú tienes la culpa de todo. Tenías que acercarte, tenías que empeñarte en ser mi amigo, tenías que hacer que me enamorara de ti…pues bien…lo conseguiste… ¡y no sabes cuánto me molesta_!

Toothless le miraba confundido, Hiccup le miraba furioso y llorando.

_-No sabes cuánto odio el levantarme todos los días, deseoso de verte, deseoso de oír tu voz, de oler tu colonia, esperando con ansias que nuestras manos se rocen cuando me das el café, Odio sentir celos de las personas con quien hablas, de las personas a las que le sonríes…detesto sentirme tan insignificante y temeroso cuando estoy contigo, odio este miedo, miedo a que te alejes de mi por no ser suficiente para ti…._

_-pero Hiccup, tu eres lo que yo quiero y…_

_-¡no entiendes que me molesta! ¡Lo odio! no me gusta sentirme así, tan confundido y débil…no me gustan los sentimientos que estas causando en mí. No los quiero. Yo estaba bien sin ti… ¡solo!... ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo? ¿Por qué no te alejaste como todos?... ¿Por qué tenías que lastimarme así?... ¡vete!, déjame solo…por favor_ (susurro el chiquillo).

Toothless no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él se sentía feliz por despertar esas emociones en su compañero, ya que eran las mismas que el sentía por Hiccup, pero otra…se sentía culpable, furioso por hacer llorar al menor, como si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados al deshacer ese gélido corazón. Jamás se imaginó que por amar a Hiccup lo terminaría lastimando. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltó a su compañero. Quería a Hiccup, pero no podía obligarlo a estar con él, si Hiccup quería estar solo…lo dejaría solo, por mucho que le doliera. Con ternura coloco un beso en la frente del castaño y se retiró.

Hiccup ingreso corriendo a su apartamento, para acurrucarse en su cama, se la paso llorando toda la noche. Finalmente se desahogaba hablando con la verdad, por desgracia esto le salió muy caro, sabía que había perdido a su compañero, con todo lo que le dijo es probable que Toothless no volvería a acercarse. Curioso, intento protegerse reprimiendo sus sentimientos para no salir herido y al final…no solo el salió herido, si no que termino hiriendo a alguien más.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Para el fin de año las cosas volvieron a…la normalidad.

Toothless evitaba a Hiccup a toda costa, si se llegaba a reunir era solo por el trabajo. Esto en lugar de alegrar al pequeño le destrozaba, tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr hasta su compañero y disculparse, de pedir perdón por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo e intentar recuperar su amistad, por desgracia su miedo siempre le ganaba. Decidió refugiarse nuevamente en su trabajo, no quería perderlo también.

Faltaba poco para navidad, días nada más, sus compañeros comenzaron a reunirse en el pasillo, creó que hablaban de un intercambio o algo así, el pecoso no le dio importancia y apresuro sus pasos a la salida, solo quería llegar a casa y tumbarse en la cama, para llorar como lo había hecho las últimas semanas. No se enteró de lo ocurrido hasta la tarde siguiente, gracias a las chismosas de sus compañeras.

-¿y que más paso?

Las jóvenes se encontraban charlando en el pasillo, frente a la oficina de Hiccup.

-_pues que iba a ser, el jefe los reprendió esta mañana, amenazo con correrlos si volvían a pelear en la oficina, creo que les confisco el sueldo por un mes o dos_ (eso sí que duele)

_-huy, que mal_ (en especial si es navidad), y_, dices que la culpa la tuvo el frigorífico andante_.

-_bueno, no directamente, pero si, Toothless se peleó con Hans por defenderlo._

_-¿enserio?_

_-sí, ¿lo puedes creer?, pero la pelea estuvo divertida._

_-¿con quién se peleó Toothless?_

Las chicas se asustaron al oír la voz detrás de ellas y, casi se infartan al ver a Hiccup a sus espaldas. El castaño comenzó a interrogarlas sobre lo ocurrido. Incrédulo por lo que escuchaba… ¡ese idiota! ¿Acaso no entendía?

No se acercó a Toothless para hablar, la pena y vergüenza le ganaban, pero si se aseguró de ver que se encontrara bien. El moreno solo tenía el labio roto y un pequeño moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, parece que sus compañeros se llevaron la peor parte.

Llego la navidad y con ello las merecidas vacaciones, antes de marcharse los empleados realizaron su intercambio. Hiccup se sorprendió al encontrar en su escritorio un regalo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién se lo dio. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando desenvolvió el paquete. Abrazo con fuerza el regalo y salió disparado a su casa.

Toothless se encontraba en su casa, aburrido, cansado, dolido, así es como se sentía. Tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, sus compañeros le invitaron a un bar, pero no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería quedarse tumbado en la cama y olvidar todo el maldito año.

El timbre de su caza comenzó a sonar, fueron varios segundos, esto se repitió unas tres veces, por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de pararse e ir a ver quién estaba molestando, pero lo descarto, ya se marcharían. Se acurruco en su cama, dispuesto a dormir, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando el sonido de su celular se escuchó. Suspiro cansado, posiblemente eran sus amigos, molesto ignoro el aparatejo, pero este volvió a sonar, ¡con una chin…! ¿acaso no entiendo que es no?

Estaba por romper el aparato, pero el nombre en la pantalla lo detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro, se apresuró a contestar, intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

_-¡Hiccup, Hola!_ (tan alegre como siempre)

_-ho…hola Toothless_

_-¿Qué sucede?, es raro que me llames_

_-em…si…bu…bueno yo…yo quería darte un regalo de navidad pero…creo que no estás en casa, así que lo dejare con tu portero por si te inte…_

El joven no acabo de hablar, la puerta se abrió frente a él. Toothless le veía, levemente agitado, el chico corrió desde su habitación hasta la puerta en una fracción de segundos.

-_lo…agh…lo siento ah…me estaba ba…ah…bañando.._

Hiccup sonrió nervioso y guardo el teléfono, pero si se veía seco.

-_perdón por interrumpir…yo solo…_

_-no importa, pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa._

_-gracias._

Era un apartamento muy bonito, ligeramente decorado con pinturas de paisajes (todas ellas de montañas), ordenado y limpio, todo lo contrario a lo que imagino (se imaginó el apartamento del moreno lleno de balones, cromos, playeras y cosas así, ya saben cómo el cuarto de un friki de los deportes). El chico apretó con fuerza el paquete que traía en las manos, no podía arrepentirse. Tomo asiento en el sofá, frente a su anfitrión.

_-me alegra que vinieras, ¿quieres beber algo?_

_-no, gracias_

_-ok…y… ¿Qué me trajiste eh?_

Una sonrisa infantil se formó en los labios del mayor. Toothless brincaba en el sillón, con sus ojos tan brillantes como siempre, llenos de curiosidad y clavados en el paquete que Hiccup cargaba.

_-¿Qué es eh?_

Estiro las manos, cual niño pequeño, esperando a que el otro le diera su regalo.

Hiccup sonrió enternecido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su compañero. Al chico le tomo mucho tiempo para armarse de valor e ir a visitar a su amigo, temía que al llegar este le rechazara, le gritara hasta de lo que se iba a morir para después echarlo a la calle…como él lo hizo.

_-¡Hiccup dame mi regalo! (_Exigió con un puchero)

Su compañero suspiro divertido, saco con cuidado el obsequio y se lo entrego a su amigo.

-_espero te guste, no sabía que regalarte así que…bueno, ojala y te agrade_.

El moreno lo recibió feliz, rasgo el papel, desesperado por ver su obsequio. Dos pares de ojos verde/amarillentos le recibieron, no eran tan llamativos como los suyos, pero eran monos. En sus manos tenía un dragón de peluche, tan negro como el carbón y con sus alitas como de batman. Una sonrisa y dientes bordados en hilo blanco, con dos aletas al final de su esponjada cola, una negra y la otra roja, el chico levanto la ceja ante este detalle, no parecían la misma tela.

_-lo…lo siento, es que al envolverlo sin querer rasgue su aleta, intente arreglarla pero solo tenía ese pedazo de tela_ (se excusó el menor apenado).

_-no te preocupes, le queda bien_ (sonrió enternecido).

Se sorprendió al ver su nombre grabado en la pata izquierda del animal, con hilo rojo brillante, bueno, así sabrían que era de él.

_-me recuerda a ti_ (murmuro bajito)

Toothless le vio con una ceja levantada, era una indirecta o algo así.

-_em…bueno, ya sabes…por ser un dragón_ (su compañero le miro igual de confundido, ¿lo ofendía o lo alagaba?)-_em…pues…ya sabes…en la mitología nórdica los dragones son seres muy importantes, listos, fuertes, nobles…eran los guardianes predilectos de los tesoros, incluso Odín le ordeno a uno que cuidara de su hija Brunilda_ (el anillo de los nibelungos, por si les interesa, muy buena obra_)…también…decían que eran amigos leales, que jamás te abandonaban sin importar la situación…y…_ (Para este punto el castaño estaba tan rojo como el trasero de un mandril, no muy convencido de que su compañero no se fuese a ofender por la comparación y es que, ¿a quién le gustaría ser comparado con un reptil? sus nervios eran tales que comenzó a balbucear mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y mantenía la vista gacha).

Toothless le veía divertido, entendía para donde iba la flecha. Comenzó a reírse, para después acercarse a su compañero y abrazarlo con cariño.

_-gracias Hiccup, es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho_ (besando la cabeza del joven, que se estremeció ante el tacto), pero tengo una duda, lo de escupir fuego es una indirecta a mi higiene bucal o algo así (bromeo divertido).

_-idiota._

El pecoso lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultándose en el pecho de su amigo, permitiendo que su calor le consumiera cual polilla al fuego. Aun no entendía como ese hombre podía ser tan compresivo y amable, ¿Cómo es que le perdono tan rápido cuando él no lo hacía? Tenía tanta suerte de conocerle.

_-¿Hiccup?_

El chico se asustó al sentir como su compañero comenzó a temblar, su playera no tardo en empaparse con el agua de sal proveniente de las esmeraldas, se espantó un poco, solo esperaba que no terminaran como la otra vez, con miedo comenzó a sobar su espalda, buscando reconfortarle.

-_lo siento (_susurro)

-_olvídalo, no tiene importancia._

_-fui un tonto_

_-no tiene importancia._

_-pero…te dije cosas horribles (_estrujo con fuerza la prenda de su amigo)…_lo siento tanto._

_-Hiccup, no digas eso._

-_Toothless._

_-lo que me dijiste. Hiccup, prácticamente me dijiste que te gustaba, eso no me parece horrible, es lo más lindo que me han dicho._

Hiccup le miro confundido ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

Toothless se reía internamente, parece que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No podía negar que la declaración (un tanto extraña) de parte de Hiccup le había hecho muy feliz, pero, también se percató que había otra cosa. Tenía la idea formada en su cabeza, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, por otra parte la curiosidad le estaba matando, si de verdad quería comenzar una relación con el pequeño lo mejor sería salir de duda, de esa manera tendría una idea de cómo actuar a partir de ahora. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

_-em…Hiccup…_

_-mmm_

_-bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

Su compañero le miro extrañado pero afirmo con la cabeza.

_-bueno, em…tú… ¿tuviste una mala experiencia, verdad?...ya sabes, sentimental._

La cara del joven se prendió cual semáforo, desvió la mirada mientras mordía su labio, parece que dio en el blanco.

_-Hiccup, ¿es eso verdad?... ¿por eso te da tanto miedo acercarte a las personas, cierto? _(acuno su rostro en las manos_), ¿me puedes decir que paso?_

El mayor estaba consiente que debió ser algo terrible, tan terrible como para obligar al chiquillo a reprimir sus sentimientos, por temor a salir herido de nuevo, y tal vez Hiccup se negara a contarle, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Hiccup lo medito unos minutos, el chico no se había separado de su compañero que le abrazaba de forma protectora, se acomodó en el sillón, pegándose al cuerpo de su amigo. Tal vez era momento de sacarlo, de dejarlo ir, después de todo eso solo le causaba dolor. Miro a su compañero y comenzó a hablar.

_-Hace un par de años yo trabajaba en un periódico. Era un lugar agradable, tenía muchos amigos, me gustaba mi trabajo y todo marchaba bien. Yo tenía un amigo, un chico que conocí desde mi infancia…era mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos desde pequeños, era mi vecino, nos hicimos buenos amigos ya que teníamos gustos similares, a los dos nos apasionaba la fotografía, estudiamos en los mismos colegios, la misma carrera y nos recibimos al mismo tiempo, incluso entramos a trabajar al mismo lugar….con el paso del tiempo nuestra relación fue avanzando, si hizo más estrecha y en poco tiempo…comenzamos una relación._

Toothless le escuchaba atento, no estaba muy seguro sobre si quería saber de los anteriores amoríos de su pecoso…pero ni modo, él pregunto.

-_todo marchaba bien…o almenos eso creía. Pasados algunos meses, todo cambio. El trabajo seguía igual, pero el ambiente no… Furious, mi pareja, comenzó a evitarme…nuestra relación era secreta, ya que mi familia es…muy especial, por lo que decidimos ocultarla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre, para el Furious era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, sabía que si se enteraba se enfadaría mucho y…tenía miedo de que lo alejaran de mí…en principio creí que la separación se debía al temor de ser descubiertos ya que…bueno…mi padre es el dueño del periódico_ (eso sorprendió mucho al moreno, fue muy arriesgado por parte de los dos), _entendía el temor de Furious, se arriesgaba a ser despedido por salir conmigo y posiblemente a nunca más encontrar empleo, ya que mi padre es muy influyente…la verdad es que, le amaba mucho por ello_.

El chico callo unos momentos, recordar a su primer amor le había removido el cerebro, una gran cantidad de emociones le embargaban, anhelo, cariño, tristeza…dolor. Se había emocionado tanto con Furious que llego a creer que estarían juntos toda la vida, parecía cosa del destino…pero olvido recordar que nada está escrito y el destino cambia constantemente.

_-y… ¿Qué fue lo que cambio, porque se empezó a alejar de ti?_

La verdad el moreno se moría de curiosidad, que hizo que ese tal Furious se alejara de alguien tan lindo y tierno como lo era Hiccup.

_-la verdad, en principio temí que mi padre nos hubiese descubierto, por fortuna no fue así, él se comportaba igual con nosotros, sin sospechar nada….pero…cada vez que le preguntaba a Furious que pasaba él siempre me respondía que nada y que seguíamos igual…como pareja. Eso me tranquilizaba, pero solo por unos días. Tiempo después no solo fue el alejamiento de Furious…de repente, de un día para otro, todos en el periódico comenzaron a evitarme, no tan descaradamente como en la oficina pero_ (el chico intento bromear, pero la tristeza en su rostro no le dio oportunidad)…_me veían molestos, enfadados por algo…y no sabía que era._

Toothless lo sentó en sus piernas y lo acuno cual niño pequeño, debió ser muy difícil para él. Una cosa es que todos te detesten al principio (como ocurría en la oficina) y otra es que pierdas la confianza y aprecio delas personas, eso realmente duele ya que te hace dudar de ti, obligándote a cuestionarte una y otra vez sobre lo que hiciste mal, como para ganar el odio colectivo de tus amigos.

_-…em….empezaron a circular rumores sobre mí, malos… peores de los que dicen en la oficina_ (si el chico era muy consciente de lo que lo demás pensaban). Muchos decían que yo me robaba el trabajo de Furious, que me aprovechaba de mi posición para hacer valer mi trabajo, que me aprovechaba de él para quedar bien con mi padre, que yo no tenía talento y cosas por el estilo… ¡pero eso no era verdad! (se apresuró a defenderse) _yo jamás haría tal cosa, nunca me aprovecharía del trabajo de los demás para sacar ventaja…yo…_

_-te creo amor_.

El moreno le dio un suave beso en las mejillas. Nunca creería eso de Hiccup, le había visto batallar con el trabajo de sus camaradas, ayudándoles a mejorar, sin pedir nada a cambio, más bien eran ellos los que se aprovechaban de Hiccup, cargándole la mano, exaltando los resultados del menor como si fuesen propios, no negaba que eso le molestaba…bastante. En principio no entendió porque Hiccup lo permitía, digo si de verdad fuese tan malvado y ególatra como los demás decían se habría negado a ayudarles, les habría humillado frente a su jefe por tan mal trabajo…pero no lo hacía, se quedaba callado y les ayudaba a avanzar… ¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de esto?...No, pensándolo bien si había alguien que se daba cuenta, su jefe. Por eso se empecinaba en que Hiccup revisara cada fotografía y esta no era publicada hasta tener la aceptación del menor. Era claro que el dueño era consciente de lo que ocurría en su oficina y sabía de antemano de la importancia del chico.

Esto le alivio un poco, parece que no era el único que apreciaba realmente al castaño, aunque… lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas al regresar, no quería que la reputación del chico se viese más afectada por unos tontos rumores.

_-gracias…me alegra que me creas…Un día Furious se acercó nuevamente a mí, no terminamos formalmente ni nada por el estilo, por lo que yo aún tenía la esperanza de regresar con él, me aseguro que todo estaba bien y que no debía escuchar las tonterías que se decían, esto me alivio, ya que incluso mi padre comenzó a creerlas. Todo pareció regresar a la normalidad, de nuevo estábamos juntos…pero solo fue una ilusión, un engaño. Un día, llego un trabajo muy importante, una entrevista a un cantante muy famoso, Furious me informo que mi padre quería que yo tomara las fotos, así que acudí sin dudarlo, todo transcurrió normal, termine mi trabajo y estaba por retirarme, pero…mi modelo me invito un trago, no me negué ya que no deseaba ofenderlo y… (_La voz del chico comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos_)…no…no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, desperté el otro día, desnudo en su apartamento_.

El chico se abrazó al cuello de su amigo y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Toothless le abrazo con fuerza e intento reconfortarlo. La sangre le hervía, tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir y darle una paliza al idiota de Furious y al estúpido cantante ese, quien quiera que fuera. La idea de que ese imbécil abuso de Hiccup le retorcía las entrañas, pero ya lo encontraría y lo aria pagar por ello.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Hiccup pudiese controlar el llanto, cuando el chico se calmó un poco continuo con su relato.

-_cuando llegue a la oficina todos me veían con odio. Mi padre se encontraba furioso y me mando a llamar…snif…él…él estúpido ese le dijo que yo lo seduje y me metí a su cama por la fuerza, con la amenaza de que si no lo hacía me encargaría de que el periódico lo difamara y arruinara su carrera, también le mostro una serie de fotografías donde yo y el teníamos sexo…intente hablar con mi padre, pero él no dejaba de gritarme e insultarme, me reprendió por haber tomado un trabajo que no me correspondía pa…parece que ese trabajo se lo dio a Furious. No importo cuanto trate para que me escuchara, él simplemente no lo hizo, me corrió de la oficina y del periódico, amenazándome para que no volviese a poner un pie en el edificio. Me dijo que le había humillado, que lo decepcione, que le daba asco y cosas por el estilo. Al salir todos en la oficina me insultaron y agredieron…corrí a casa para pedirle una explicación a Furious pero…se había ido, sus cosas ya no estaban._

-_Hiccup…lo lamento tanto._

_-…snif…pa…paso una semana para que él regresara y me contara lo sucedido, je_ (nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro), _me dijo que siempre me había odiado, que me envidiaba porque yo tenía todo lo que él deseaba, amigos, una familia perfecta, una buena posición, todo…me echo en cara toda mi vida. Que jamás me amo y solo fingió para arrebatarme todo lo que él quería. Fue él quien inicio esos rumores, quería que todos en la oficina estuviesen en mi contra, el cantante…era su amigo y no dudo en ayudarlo, entre los dos me drogaron y tomaron una serie de fotografías, las cuales le mostraron a mi padre, asegurándose que este me odiara, gracias a sus prejuicios. Al final consiguió arrebatarme todo. Mi papá me desconoció como hijo, Furious apareció como un gran héroe al llegar a un acuerdo con su amigo, de forma tal que se quedara callado y no manchar la imagen del periódico, esto hizo que mi padre le apreciara más, le ascendió dejándolo como el jefe del área artística y reconociéndolo como hijo frente a los demás empleados, los cuales le idolatraban por ser tan bueno y limpiar el desperdicio de su supuesto amigo…yo me mude de la ciudad, quería alejarme de todo…olvidarlo._

_-amor, como lo siento, jamás creí que…_

_-cuando llegue aquí decidí no abrirme al mundo nunca más. No quería enamorarme, no quería tener amigos, porque sabía que todos ellos serían falsos, que me traicionarían y darían la espalda a la primera oportunidad, que se aprovecharían de mí como los demás lo hicieron…por eso no te quería cerca, por eso me alejo de todos…me da miedo que me lastimen…pero…tampoco quiero estar solo, me duele mucho estar solo._

Toothless lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a besar su cara, ahora entendía al chico, le habían robado la confianza, la de sus padres, la de sus amigos…su amor. Era normal que intentara protegerse…pero esa no era la manera correcta.

_-Hiccup escúchame, no te puedes cerrar al mundo por una mala experiencia, tienes que afrontarla, superarla, no te puedes estancar, de lo contrario… él te habrá derrotado. Amor, tú ahora no estás solo, me tienes a mí, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, te voy a cuidar como tu dragón protector_ (bromeo), _pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito de tu ayuda, si tú te bloqueas, te encierras en tu propio mundo, le das un arma a la gente para que te odie, para que te juzgue sin conocerte, se harán una idea errónea de ti y eso puede ser muy peligroso, te van a dañar sin un motivo._

_-pero los del periódico me conocían y aun así ellos…_

_-cariño, no toda la gente es igual, ellos te envidiaban como lo hacía Furious, eras el hijo del patrón y con un talento inigualable, es claro que estaban celosos de ti y viendo la oportunidad para molestarte, la aprovecharon._

_-pues en la oficina tampoco les caigo muy bien que digamos._

-_pero eso es porque no les permites conocerte, aún no saben quién eres realmente y eso les intimida. Pero te puedo asegurar que en cuanto te conozcan te van a adorar, como yo lo hago. Cariño tienes que darles la oportunidad, la gran mayoría son unos idiotas, pero no todos te lo aseguro. No quiero que lo hagas de golpe, suéltate poco a poco, comienza hablando un poco más fuerte, je._ (Hiccup le golpeó el pecho, sonriendo) y _no tengas miedo, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, cuidándote…lo prometo._

_-no me vas a traicionar._

_-primero muerto_

_-lo prometes._

_-cariño, soy tu dragón lo olvidas, tu protector, tu eres mi tesoro más valioso y jamás permitiré que te dañen, lo juro por mi vida._

_-más te vale…o te juro que lo lamentaras._

_-ja, si cielo, lo sé_ (los chicos compartieron un tierno beso, al terminar Toothless junto sus frentes y le miro emocionado_), entonces… ¿estamos juntos?_ (se animó a preguntar).

Hiccup sonrió enternecido, beso su frente antes se afirmar.

-_si no te molesta estar con un tempano de hielo como yo…Sí._

_-ja, claro que no mi hielito…aparte quiero ver que tan rápido te puedo fundir_ (sonrió pícaramente).

_-¡Toothless!...acabamos de empezar y ya estas molestando_ (reclamo sonrojado).

_-era broma Hiccup, era broma, ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a celebrar nuestra primera navidad juntos, eh?_

_-suena bien._

_-entonces afuera, muero de hambre y hay un excelente restaurante italiano en la esquina._

El azabache se apresuró a colocarse un abrigo. Hiccup le espero paciente en la sala, abrazando a su Toothless de peluche.

-_bien, andando, ya casi es media noche y no sé a qué hora cierran… deja de abrazar a mi remplazo._

_-pero es muy suave y tierno._

_-si pero yo lo soy más_ (el moreno le arrebato el muñeco y lo sentó en el sillón, para después prender la televisión), _Toothless dos te quedas cuidando la casa en lo que regresamos, no te tomes mi cerveza._

_-je, despreocúpate, no le gusta el alcohol._

_-¡que!, ¡eso es sacrilegio!, bueno no importa después le enseño a beber._

Se encaminaron a la salida, tomados de la mano.

_-por cierto, ¿te gusto mi regalo?_

_-sí, es una cámara fantástica, donde la obtuviste, se ve muy antigua._

_-ah la encontré por ahí_ (mentira, se la paso todo el mes buscándola en tiendas de antigüedades, le salió saca y la reparación peor, pero valía la pena).

Los ojos bordados con hilo les miraba partir, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, quedando sola la habitación…bueno, con un hermoso dragón de peluche que se entretenía viendo un especial de navidad.

Este año terminaba, pero auguraba un buen inicio de otro. Uno donde el hielo se derretía y daba paso a la cálida primavera.

Fin.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

**Y se acabó, Katse espero te gustara, la verdad no soy muy buena con cosas empalagosas pero la lucha se hace. **

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero la escuela y el jodido trabajo no me dejan tiempo libre, ni vacaciones tuve T-T . Bueno eso no importa, espero pases un buen inicio de año y todos tus deseos se cumplan.**

******….*****…..

**Los leo en las siguientes actualizaciones, las cuales espero sean rápido.**


End file.
